Uncanny XMen: Evolution
by L-Dog Z
Summary: Formerly known as X-Men Evolution The Comic. Issue 43: HYDRA did it. They tracked Laura down and captured her. However, with a whole school of mutants ready to get her back, and her own formidable skills, HYDRA have bit off one head they won't replace. But, when given the chance, will Laura do it? Will she kill Madame HYDRA?
1. Family reunion

Ok, let me explain. Something really bad happened. You see, I decided to revise everything in this. The first thing I did was delete the first two chapters so I could start from the third, since it made a better starting point. However, something bad happened. While I was trying to then replace the fourth chapter with another, I accidentally replaced the third, which didn't have a back up. Because of this, I just lost it. Since it was quite long, I'm going to be forced to re-write it. I'm currently drawn. I just had what was, in my opinion, a really well written chapter that I just spent the last four hours revising to make it better. And now, I need to remake it completely. Sucks, it really does.

...

Its been a few weeks since Apocalypse. More mutants have emerged, and the X-Men have opened their doors to them. From the rock covered Rockslide, the furry Wolfcub, to the liquid metal Mercury, the X-Men's roster has grown. Of course, the public has obviously gotten a little uncomfortable about this.

And why shouldn't they? From their perspective, mutants are dangerous, and as such, many have taken to watching out for mutant activity to report it.

That's where Nicholas Fury comes in. Since the incident known as the Apocalypse, he's had a never ending list of reports about mutant's that need to be taken care of. By Presidential order, the UN has decided that it is Fury's job to find some way to deal with this.

Which is why its hard, when, most of these reports being unbelievably stupid. A boy in Kansas has teeth on his elbows. Apparently, that's a cause of concern for the locals who don't know what this means for them. "What if he can eat with them? What if he can shoot them at people? What if he'll grow mouths on his back for them?" Those are just some of the questions he's getting from the reports. What he thinks, what if, maybe, he just has surgery to pull them out if its making everyone so uncomfortable? A girl in Korea has bright purple skin that sparkles. Apparently this has convinced the locals that she can eat their brains by thought alone. its convinced Fury to try and make some kind of system to remove idiot complaints.

Then, one report that wasn't stupid. A report that got his interest, caught his eye in a way. She was spotted just outside of Montreal, stealing from a local food joint's trash. She was wearing burnt black leather, and easily outmanoeuvred and overpowered those who tried to apprehend her. One shot her in the skull, she not only shrugged it off, but effortlessly cut the gun into pieces.

She was alive.

**Family Reunion**

Nicholas stands out of the open hatch of a heli-transport vehicle, looking at the open land. There it stood, sticking out like a piece of chocolate amongst gummy bears, like a 9mm calibre amongst 50 calibres, like a soldier amongst marines, like the first simile compared to the other two. The Xavier institute sticks out from the open green land, in such a way, they're more open to attack then a soldier dressed like a clown.

Of course, a SHIELD convoy is hardly subtle itself, and of course, like it's been rehearsed, Logan steps out, looking at them with his grim glare.

Fury steps out once they land, looking at Logan as he approaches.

"Fury."

"Logan."

Both men stare at each other. Since they first met, the two never got along. One a hard assed commando in a squad of professionals, the other just a psychopath given a gun and permission to fire at the enemy. The funny thing is, they're not sure who was the hard ass, and who was the psycho.

"Lets have a chat, shall we?"

...

"You lied. She's alive." Fury tells him, dropping a folder compromised of several photographs taken by the people who tried to grab her. "And I know, you knew. Which is why you're the one who's going to go get her."

"What makes you think I'd go out of my way to get her for you?"

"Because if you don't, HYDRA will." Fury clears his throat, staring him straight in the eye, "You think I'm the only person who knows this? I told you, HYDRA's been dropping spies in SHIELD territory since WW2. You think they won't know the second we do?"

"And you want me to get her for you so they don't get her first."

"This isn't about messing with HYDRA, Logan. This is about your friends at Xaviers. Do you have any idea how simple it would've been to make my own X-23 if I wanted? As far as I'm concerned, she's a mutant in trouble."

"And you've been chasing her because you didn't want her to get hurt? Is that what you expect me to believe?"

"I'm not going to lie, Logan. We were chasing her, but not because we wanted her. Do you think a UN controlled operation would really want to get the reputation of using child soldiers? We may be grey, but we're still peace keepers."

"So, you ghonna just drop me inside the middle of Canada and hope I find her? I'm good, but I'm not magic."

"Of course not, that's why you're being sent with another agent. An old friend of yours."

"Old friend-" Logan sniffs, his face drops, "Him."

"Him is right buddy!" A gritty yet happy voice says to him from behind, turning to see a crimson costumed figure with various weapons strapped to him, posing as heroically as he can.

"Wilson."

"Wade Wilson, AKA Deadpool, the Merc with a Mouth." They add, "Get it right Logan, I didn't get my drivers license changed to say that just for people to mutter Wilson as a form of greeting."

"You're the guy Fury is sending me with?"

"He's the best there is, Logan, believe me, he's the last person I'd want to send. I wanted to send Natasha, but she's busy." Fury explains.

"Fine," Logan sighs, "Wilson, you understand what we have to do right?"

"Find the girl, pick her up, stop HYDRA in case they try anything fishy, then the rest is all boring."

"Whatever, come on, lets do this."

...

"This where she was last seen?" Logan asks as he looks over the Canadian forest as they fly above it.

"Apparently this was the last spot she was seen running to." Wade replies, looking at the navigation system, pressing a button, "Kay, time to jump."

"Where's the parachutes?"

"Since when did we ever need chutes?"

Deadpool leaps out, followed by Logan, as the Heli-transport flies back to base.

Landing not too far from a lake, the two take a minute to recover.

"Getting too old for this." Logan mutters, adjusting his joints.

"That's cos you're old." Wade adds, taking his mask off to rub his face, showing his horribly distorted face.

"Yeah, that's what I said." Logan just rolls his eyes, "Whatever, lets just find the gir- Wilson get down!" The two dive out of the way of a hail of gunfire, looking for the source.

Several HYDRA agents surround them, firing what they got. Logan leaps to two, punching them in the chest, before cutting up their guns and those of a few others. Deadpool slide kicks one, tripping him to the floor. one runs at him with a knife, only for him to grab the arm, turn around and force it into the one on the floor, before using the one he's holding as a shield against the bullets, taking out his own automatic pistol and firing at them.

"Think that's all o' them." Logan mutters as he smashes the heads of two together. "How'd you do-" Logan looks up as Deadpool points at him, causing him to dodge as he fires his gun. "You crazy or just plain stupid!" Logan questions angrily, popping his claws, only for Deadpool to point at the place he was just standing, as another agent falls dead out of the bush, holding a high powered sniper rifle.

"Think somebody owes me an apology." Deadpool beams happily, pulling his mask up once again to look at him directly. "I couldn't help but notice that you didn't kill any."

"Ain't that man any more Wilson. Haven't killed anyone in years, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it around me."

"You make it sound like you're a recovering kill-aholic. What's the matter? Since when did you worry about death and killing?"

"Since I started fighting the real good fight. Since I left Weapon X and all that behind." Logan replies, "Since Chuck took me in."

"Sounds like you joined a cult."

"Sounds like you should shut you-" He gets cut off by a sudden wave of water, hitting both of them and forcing them into the forest undergrowth, destroying many trees. The area floods up, drowning them into unconsciousness before returning to normal, leaving them lying half dead in the middle of a wet field.

...

"Well, well, well. This was an unexpected twist of events." A female voice snaps Logan out of his sleep, as he coughs up the water he just inhaled.

He looks to his side, seeing his arm bound to the wall, then the other side to the same sight, with Wade laying in the same position.

"You're awake!" Wade cries happily, "Logan, you'll never guess what, HYDRA caught us. We're in their local base. They just took my DNA, and now they're going to torture us."

"Silence." The female voice tells him, as a fist punches into Wade's shoulder, shattering it and digging straight through into the wall behind him. Logan looks to the figure as they walk back, a women, rather tall, with long, green curly hair, a mask covers her face, with a sleeveless uniform and metal boots. They approach another individual, a crouching male from the look of it, with pale blue skin, webbed digits, gills, and general fish like features.

"Yeah, that's Kimura, she's really strong, like, strong enough to bend Admantium and maybe arm wrestle the Hulk." Deadpool chirps up again, "And the blue guy, he's called Sapien, he controls water."

"Figured HYDRA's have their own mutant brigade."

"We're more than a 'mutant brigade', Logan. My position is to handle unruly operatives, such as X-23. I'm also in charge of prisoner management, and torture." She tells him, picking up Deadpool's sword from the stack of confiscated weapons.

"Yeah, did I tell you about that Logan? Torture? Ain't it great?" Deadpool adds.

"Will you just be quiet." Kimura throws the Katana at him, cutting off his wrist.

"See, that's the thing I was hoping you'd do." Deadpool comments, looking up with an all knowing glare. "You see, I heal much better that Logan, and all I needed was you to free my arm, then I could just reattach him hand without being locked to the wall. You stupid bitch just set me free with your anger-" Deadpool cuts off his lecture as he holds his arm up to the dismembered hand, causing it to accidentally fall the the floor and out of his reach, "Ok, this is embarrassing. Any chance one of you can give me a hand? Literally? Or we can just wait for a Dues Ex Machina."

Then, as if on que, a small explosive device shoots up from a vent, exploding in mid air and knocking both HYDRA agents back.

X-23 jumps up, throwing two more explosive devices at them, using the explosions to shoot herself back, landing on the wall above Logan and Deadpool, cutting their binds.

"Get up." She mutters to them, leaping at Kimura as she gets back up, tackling her.

Wilson grabs his hand, replacing it to his arm and healing, before taking grabbing his sword.

"Ha, Assholes. You thought all you had to do was take me out for a few seconds. Well, Jokes on you, because I'm the best there is at what we do. There ain't a single dipweed out there who can compare to me. I'm the best, simply put, the best there is at what we do, and what we do, will blow your £^$ing mind!" He pulls the handle, ready to fight. Only for it to not even budge. "Wait a sec," He grips it with both hands, pulling, trying to get it out of the wall. Holding a hand to say he's not ready yet, before placing a foot against the wall and pushing off, using all his strength, pulling the handle away from the wall. And the Blade, which has now broken off.

"Huh, No, THIS is embarrassing." He throws the sword away as Sapien sends a wave of water at him, leaping out of the way, pulling two guns out and firing, only for each bullet to be stopped by a wall of water. The wall hits into him, knocking him back, pinning him against the wall as more water is forced down his throat.

"This the best you got!" Wade questions/taunts, as he forces more water into his lungs, before forcing it out, re grouping, and forcing it back in again. The wall drops, forming a dragon shape that attacks Logan as he finally recovers from the initial assault, as Sapien's stoic expression curls into a sadistic smile, with him holding his hand up and forcing the water in Wade's blood out of his body, causing him to start to dry.

Logan jumps off of the water creature, only for it to then changing into another large wall and smash him into the floor. Pinned down, water everywhere, unable to sleep, Logan's eyes begin to close and drift back into unconscious.

The water block drops, as Sapien decides to turn as his attention to Wilson, as he continues to dry up.

"You think you creeps 've won? You forget yourself. I am not just a man, I am a crazy son of a bitch!" Deadpool pulls the tick out of a grenade on his belt, allowing it to explode and fire him back, destroying his own leg, a move that suprises Sapien enough to distract him.

Distract him long enough for Logan to recover, crawl back up, pop a single claw, and look at the sadistic water mutant. Pulling himself to his feet, he runs up to him, leaping up and striking from above downwards, cutting him straight in half in the brief moment of distraction.

Meanwhile, X-23 leaps off of Kimura, landing against a wall and vaulting herself at her, tackling again. She slices at the mutant, only for her skin to not even scratch at the attack. Headbutting her, Kimura knocks her to the ground, kicking her to a wall, where she lands with enough force to crack and get lodged into it. She grabs the brown haired child, lifting her by her throat.

"Usually, in this situation, I'd say 'any last words', but that always backfires. I'm not an idiot." Kimura lectures her, gripping her tighter.

"Sure about that?" X-23 spits out, placing another explosive onto her forehead, letting it explode and knock her out, dropping X-23 to the floor. Rubbing her throat, she lets it heal before moving. She gets to the sewer hatch she came from, pulling out a duffel bag full of explosives. Throwing them around the base, she makes sure to leave some lying around the handler she just knocked out.

"If I were you, I'd be leaving, now." X-23 barks out to the two, leading the way out of the complex.

They leap out of a home made exit just as the whole place explodes, rocketing them into the open forest.

"Well, this was eventful." Logan mutters, "Think its time to get back to SHIELD."

"Have fun." X-23 mutters, turning away from them to leave, only for him to grab her shoulder.

"All of us." Logan adds, looking at her, "You're coming with us."

"You're just going to hand me over?"

"Not exactly. Fury just wants a talk, Afterwords, you're free to go."

"How much do you think this talk involves prison cells and trying to convince me to give info on HYDRA?"

"A lot. Just go with him." Logan rubs his nose, while keeping a hand firmly gripped to her shoulder, unwilling to let her escape. "Then, you can come with me."

"What? Join the X-Men? In case you don't remember, I left you the last time you offered me that. HYDRA will just come after me, and all your precious students will get caught in the cross fire."

"In case you don't remember, they're tougher than you'd think."

"I took them all out before, do you think I'm the only thing HYDRA's trained that well?"

"You think you beat them 'cos o' skill? Hell, you hit them with surprise and got 'em before they were ready. They'd a' known you were coming they'd tear you apart."

"I bet they would."

"Look, This ain't a discussion, this is an offer. We can take care of HYDRA, Fury'd deal with them while you can have a normal life."

"What makes you think I want one?"

"Because a normal life means regular meals. I don;t know how to tell you this, but since the last time I saw you, you've gotten real skinny."

She looks down, and realizes he has a point. Since she was thought dead she's lost a lot of muscle from the lack of regular food intake.

"Not to mention a change of clothes." Deadpool adds, "Leather on a small child is creepy, and it smells really bad."

"I'll try it then." She replies, having thought it over, "I'll go and see what Fury has to offer, if its worth it, I'll go with you. But the second HYDRA come calling at your mansion, I'm leaving."

...

Best way to end it there. Its similar to how it used to be, but changed slightly. Such as added a fight with Kimura and made Deadpool and SHIELD more sympathetic, they came across as dicks first time around.

To tohse who may wish to know:

Deadpool/Wade Wilson is a rather popular comic character, which most of you are probably aware of.

Kimura is a lesser known comic character from X-23's various mini-series'.

Sapien is completely original, since I wanted a water controlling mutant and couldn't find any in the comics.

All will make sporadic appearances.


	2. Ending Fatigue

Note, this has been completely revised with a completely different plot. Originally, it was just a filler chapter about the line outside a bathroom with an almost offensive ending. As I'm currently on chapter 42 and stuck with Writers block, I decided to look back and remove this chapter and instead, replace it with this:

**Ending fatigue**

SHIELD airbase, home to the Tridium arc reactor and energy phaser, the future of armed combat.

Also the Jetpack that can turn into a regular backpack, but that's not as awesome as you'd imagine.

Inside one of the prison cells, X-23 sits, glaring at the entrance. Wearing just a simple shirt and a pair of cargo pants, she looks ready to kill, but that's just her general look.

"You evaded us for quite a while." Nick Fury tells her as he stands outside her cell, messing with his tooth pick.

"Interesting, Madame HYDRA said the same thing when they recaptured me a few weeks ago."

"I'd appreciate you not comparing me to that green haired bitch; we're the good guys, kid."

"I'd appreciate you not calling me 'kid'. I'm not a child."

"That's why you're hear, to see if what you insist is true, or a pile of crap." He throws the tooth pick away, before looking at her with his one eye.

"This the part where you ask me questions about my past?"

"In a way. First, what's your name?" He asks her, to which he gets just a blank stare, "What? They didn't give you a damn name?" Had he still had the tooth pick, he would have broken it, "Fine, age? Date of, birth? Whatever?"

"As of now, I am 15 years of age."

"A little formal, huh? How long have you been in training? Since you were 13? 10?" No response, "6? 5?"

"Since I was three years of age, at which point they determined I was of appropriate age to I take information, and start physical exercise."

"God, £^%ing bastards. How many missions have you been on with HYDRA?"

"One, My mission to infiltrate SHIELD was my first assignment, before hand I had started to fail some, complex, training sessions and as such they determined it was time to test me out on the field to assassinate a high profile target."

"High Profile target? At SHIELD?"

"They wanted me to kill you. Bet you feel lucky I read the mutant files first, aren't you?"

"M-Moving on, how many have you killed?"

"Like I said, that was my first assignment. But if you want to be technical, three people are dead because of my existence. Madame HYDRA, Gauntlet. And me. I died a long time ago."

"Bull crap." Fury tells her, interrupting, "You think because you had, probably the most traumatic childhood possible, that you're dead inside? My father died before my eyes, I watched my brother die in warfare, and my sister die of cancer. And my eye? Lets just say I have a score to settle with HYDRA's global head myself. One that involves more than just the eye." He tells her, looking at a small photo of him, a woman, and two children, "Never let the bad guys know where you live, that's all I can tell you."

"What's your point?"

"That I'm actually 70+, and I've lost three families and one sensory organ because I'm just that good at being a badass, and I'm not dead inside. And neither are you. Tell me, why did you leave the Xavier institute? Why did you fake your death in the woods?"

"To protect myself. And Logan, and all his stupid children."

"Exactly, would a dead person protect someone? Or a group of people they never met? You ain't dead inside kid, just seriously fucked up."

She just glares at him, before turning away.

"Next Question. What year is it?" No response, "Who's in the Whitehouse now? We just got a new president; great one too, bought me tickets to see The Jonas Brothers, so long as I babysit his kids." Fury replies, half joking, "Jonas Brothers? You never heard of them? Probably the only girl in the world who hasn't."

"I've heard of them. Dr Rismen and Agent Bob of HYDRA showed me their show. I vowed to cut their hair if I got the chance, it's unnatural."

"Hehe. Dr Rismen, tell me about her, what was she like? I met her a few times, but how much of a mother was she?"

"I don't know, what makes a good mother?"

"Well, someone who teaches you how to clean yourself and dress yourself, shows you how to handle the real world, will sugar coat the bad stuff until you're odd enough to know about it, The one who keeps you safe from the bad guys."

"Well, in that case she was a good mother, but failed at the last part."

"What about This, Bob did you say his name was?"

"Bob, short for Robert, O'Richardson, agent of HYDRA number 25391. Failed at all physical training, but excelled in running away and cowardice. He was actually nice, gave me a TV, until Dr Rice, head of special projects, took it away."

"Your claws, how long have you had 'em?"

"The actual claws, since I was twelve, they were sharpened and then coated in Admantium after I was determined ready for the Weapon X process. They had to, alter, the process, as I would be unable to grow and my healing factor wasn't quite powerful enough to adapt properly. Instead, my bones are coated in two layers, one covers one half of the bone, the other covers the rest; they overlap so that when I stop growing they'll be completely coated."

"That's a thing, how are you even still alive? Blood gets made in the bones, how come you didn't just die? Healing factor could only do so much."

"Unlike most people, my healing factor allowed me to adapt, Bone Marrow developed inside my heart, so that as long as that's beating, I'll have blood. However, should my healing factor become damaged, the heart marrow would become damaged from the heart beating and result in a deficiency of haemoglobin."

"Fancy science work there. Next question, since you didn't answer the one about dates or presidents, what day is it today?"

"The one where kids return to school."

"So you know about school? What do you know about it?"

"Children receive an education and have fun."

"Huh, must have changed since I was a kid then. How many martial arts do you know?"

"Twelve. I'm also skilled in Science and mathematics."

"Yeah, I bet you'd do great in school. That's why you're here. We're trying to determine if you're ready to be placed in Xavier's school. If we determine that, socially, you're capable of handling being around people; then Logan can have you, if not, we'll give you counselling until you are ready."

"Y-You don't want to use me?"

"What? You mean like a weapon? Who the hell gave you that idea? We're the good guys remember, and I want to make it clear that SHIELD does not wish to use child soldiers as operatives against their will. We don't use anyone. Any operative currently employed, whether or not they're human, mutant, or just wearing battle armour that they made in a cave with a pile of scraps, they do so willingly. I would rather employ a loyal, incompetent, scrawny and pathetic excuse for a man who only knows how to fire a god damned water pistol, than an unwilling tank of a man trained in every form of combat. The 0utant Right act actually forbids me from drafting you unless you want to be drafted. Why? You want to work for us?"

"No. I just thought that, since you were hunting me..."

"Lets get one thing straightened out, we weren't hunting you, we were trying to stop you. As far as our sources knew you were dangerous, and could escape any cage or obstacle."

"I've already planned three exit strategies."

"Of course you did. But the point is, Dr Rismen only told us how utterly screwed up you were. How, you react violently to children having fun, how you apparently cry when you think your alone, how utterly shell shocked you were. From that, we assumed that, for the good of the public, you need to be stopped. That is, until two months ago. The last time a SHIELD squad tried to capture you, all the men were completely unharmed. You ran whoops around them, made them look stupid and left them tied up using their own uniforms. They weren't even bruised. That made me think, why would a mentally unstable living weapon not kill any of them? Then I realized that, you never hurt any SHIELD agent that went after you beyond self defence. You either used stolen HYDRA tech or wits. Then it hit me, you're not this badass weapon with no sense of right or wrong, your just a scared little girl, whose been living in a nightmare. Absolutely no one in this entire helicarrier has any want, or right, to harm you or use you. You understand me? As Far as I'm concerned, you're just a kid who got unlucky. Now, this man here, he's going to give you a social evaluation, I need a drink." Fury tells her, as a young scientist replaces Fury.

...

A few minutes later, the scientist leaves and returns to speak with Fury.

"And?"

"She shows signs of an acute case of autism, but not exactly. Instead of being a natural development, it's like she was conditioned to be so."

"Bastards, not only do they make her life hell, but then they try to make her autistic? Anything else?"

"She's apparently socially inept and awkward as well. She asked questions that were well, unanswerable, like what does my home smell like;" Fury Looks at him with confusion, "Oh, because I asked her what living arrangements would she consider normal and then she said... Moving on, she showed signs of extreme cynicism and apparently some emotional control issues."

"So, she's socially awkward, cynical, and angry. You sure HYDRA didn't raise her to be a normal teenager?"

"Sir, this isn't a joke, with her powers, and this social, emotional confusion, she could be dangerous."

"Or, she could be like any one of Xavier's wards. Powers, personality, and a messed up childhood or past, yeah, I don't see any different between her and that Jean Grey or Scott Summers."

"Sir, I'm serious, she's a very damaged teenager. How anyone could purposely raise one to be so socially unstable is beyond normal, its barbaric, even Spartans didn't get treated this badly."

"Look, I know you're serious, I get HYDRA messed this kid up badly. But This Xavier is probably her best shot at a normal life. The last thing I want is to let HYDRA win, they are not ruining the life of a little girl on my watch. You understand me? Now, go fill out your report, I need to call Xavier's, get shouted at for having Wilson of all people bring her in, and explain my plan."

"I hope that plan involves me somehow? Mr Fury." A voice from behind him interrupts.

"That's Director Fury, and who are you to make me..." He stops when he looks to see the one he's talking to.

"I'm their new owner, as of this morning." The man, who's face is shrouded in shadows from the broken lighting, but his presence is enough to make Fury glare with anger. "Once I heard you agency had gotten the famous X-23 I knew I had to stop you doing something stupid like give her to that institute of freaks. Its too valuable to be-"

"I'm sorry, it? Did you say? You think she's an IT?" Fury grabs the man's collar, turning him to her cell so he can see her, sitting there, waiting for more information. "Take a look, Osborn; she's a girl, just a little younger than your son."

"Yes, but you see, I really don't care. Look at the paperwork. As Secretary of Defence, William Kincaid agrees, she's too valuable to be let go. She could provide information on successful cloning and genetic research, not to mention a valuable weapon."

Fury looks at the paperwork he's handed, looking over what it says.

"If you do not hand over the clone Kincaid will contact the UN and have them kick you out of your position. I'm sure Dugan or Specter would do well in your position."

"You asshole." Fury replies, turning away.

"My people will be here to pick her up; she'll make a great edition to HAMMER's special Projects." Osborn replies, his brown hair becoming visible as he leaves the shadows, walking towards the air craft bay.

...

"But you said..." X-23 starts, only for Fury to cut her off.

"I know what I said, but my hands are tied." He punches the wall, "This Osborn's got Kincaid backing him up, as long as SHIELD operates inside American borders, I have to listen to him."

"He's playing with the order of command," X-23 mutters, "Do that to him, contact his superiors."

"I can't, HAMMER is a privately owned corporation. They work with the American government, and is run by American agents, but they don't have to answer to anyone. If they can get the assistance of American governments then I have to just step back and do as they say. Sorry kid."

"Yeah, I bet." She mutters, as Osborn returns with several of his Agents, opening her cell and placing extremely tough cuffs on her wrists, leading her out. One last glance to Fury, who pretty much just stands still, unable to do anything to help her.

"I thank you for your cooperation, Fury." Osborn tells him, smirking.

"Screw you."

"No need to be jealous, Fury. You just have to accept that, you'll never be this smart."

"Ass-hole." Fury merely mutters as he leaves, not caring if he hears.

Once they've left, Fury grits his teeth, clutches his fist, and walks down the long halls of the base, before making commands to his second in command.

"Ok, now I REALLY want to help that kid, just to screw with Osborn."

"Director Fury, what are we doing about this?" Questions a blond haired female agent as she starts to walk beside him.

"The kids right, they want to play chain of command, we'll do that too."

"But Osborn's his own boss, how-"

"Not Osborn, Kincaid. Get me the president, tell him its an emergency. The only way to make sure she doesn't snap, escape, and kill a load of government bodies is to let Xavier's school look after her. The President himself endorses these kind of things, Its the reason he instated the Mutant rights Act. Once he hears what she's been through, and how since her escape she's been nothing but peaceful unless needed to for survival, then he'd probably adopt her just to make sure she gets to go to Xavier's."

"Ok sir, I'll make the call."

"Yeah, do it fast."

...

At Osborn's own flying Helicarrier, above New Jersey, Osborn leaves a small HAMMER chopper, followed by five guards, all but one of which is watching X-23 carefully and trying to make sure she doesn't escape her bounds.

"Well, welcome to your new home." Osborn taunts.

"You realize that I can and will escape at any time I chose?" She replies.

"Confident, aren't you? Go for it." He replies. At the confusion of the agents escorting them, he signals for her to run. Doing as she can, X-23 runs towards the side of the base, ready to leap over whatever fence she needs to, until she realizes where they are, high above the sky.

"You see, I've been informed that you don't like great heights. Skyscraper high, no problem, Empire state building high, no problem, but this high? I heard it brings back memories of your various, traumatic, experiences, and as such I had this entire base constructed for the sole reason of exploiting that, and many other, traumatic, problems you may have."

"You bastard!" She screams, lunging at him. However, intercepting this, three thick walls rise out of the floor, before forming a small roof above them and a wall of energy filling the remaining wall.

"Again, built to take advantage of everything about you, including your anger, Now, I'm going to be thinking carefully on who I wish to sell you to. The government, the Taliban, hell, maybe HYDRA would want to buy you."

"You're a dick! A dick I'm ghonna cut up and gut and make you wish you never did this!"

"Why thank you. Don't get your panties in a not, I might sell you to SHIELD, if they offer me the right money. Now, I'll leave you to enjoy your new home, I have a phone call to make."


	3. The Marvellous return of Team X

Part 5 here, all ready! It seams fast, & still only one review, c'mon sheep-ple review!

**The **_**Marvel**_**lous return of **_**Team X**_

HAMMER HQ.

a SHIELD helicopter lands on the landing dock as 4 figures step out. They walk towards 5 other figures. The first group consists of Wolverine & Fury, next to them are two SHIELD agents wearing helmets, the 5 people they're walking towards are Osborn, an old and slightly pugish scientist with two mechanical arms, an armed Soldier, a mercenary wearing a skull printed mask and armed to the teeth, and another faceless agent.

"Yes, well, you're here for the girl correct? I was Surprised when Kincaid told me that the president is ordering her return to your facility. So, it's a mutant school you're taking her to?"

"Yes, one SHIELD trusts a lot." Fury replies, not taking his eye of the two.

"Well, you probably want your clone back," Osborn looks at his possé, signalling them to take Logan & Furry to 23's cell, so they all begin to walk.

"We kept her Cell outside the main base to avoid her escape attempts from harming anyone, its actually just at the end of the bridge, plus with no way to get to any manned aircraft she can't escape. Turns out the girl is afraid of heights, so she wouldn't risk the fall." Logan just ignores him explaining why he put her cell there, but is mostly paying attention to the fact they kept her in a cell, "We gave her clean clothes & fresh food, after all, we're not animals." They make it to her cell, it's a large metal box, at least a foot thick, it has a laser force field thingy to stop anyone from getting in or out, on the top is a long turret, a powerful one as well, it has a camera on the back, indicating it's computer controlled by someone somewhere else, she's just sat inside, looking out miserably, until she notices Wolverine & the others walking towards her cell.

As Osborn is about to type the password to open the cell, he lifts his hand up like he's looking at his watch, then whispers to the said watch "Now."

Then, a large 'battle ship' flies up to their level. it's long, double the size of the X-Jet, it has a large hull in the middle, it has a small metal hatch door thing like its on its side, on the front of this is a window. On the sides are two other windows & around that is a large chunk of black & red armour, it has a long bridge-like thing leading down to two human-sized cannons, both identical, on the back is a small jet engine, but looks really powerful.

the Hatch door thing opens up, Revealing two HYDRA Agents & Kimura, who just stands there smirking. The cannon closest to them rotates slowly, facing the group of men, Osborn move behind 23's Cell while Fury, the SHIELD soldiers, and Logan stand their ground. Fury Pulls out a hand gun, firing and killing two agents as they start to take aim at them, followed by the two soldiers firing at more as they come, as Logan leaps onto the HYDRA attack ship.

The cannon blasts, shooting back and injuring Logan, but he quickly heals. Kimura jumps onto the HAMMER base & walks over to the cell, Osborn moves in front of it, like he's trying to protect it, "Make it look good," he whispers, she nods slightly & punches his gut, making him fall to the floor, but not actually injured despite her strength. she grabs the bottom of the Cell & begins to lift it up on one corner, as she does so her skin turns lighter, & shinier, almost metallic. Logan, seeing this, gets up & attacks the woman with his claws, but his claws, as powerful as they are, do nothing.

"Oh, How badly does this hurt your ego?" Shocked by this lack of pain throws him off guard as she punches him, sending him to the other side of the base, she continues to lift up the cell, knocking 23 off her feet on the inside, she looks out of the cell to se Kimura, smiling at her.

Several HYDRA agents board, one going straight at Logan with a combat knife in hand, lunging on to him. Glaring, he kicks them off, running and stabbing them straight into the chest with his claws.

"Damn it I'm trying to NOT kill here." Logan mutters.

More shots are fired, before the cannon fires at the base itself, knocking everyone still standing onto their backs.

Kimura lifts the cell and jumps back onto her ship. she places the cell onto this base, in which several metal 'clips' fold out, attaching to the cell.

Logan gets up to see what's happening, just as its beginning to fly away. Logan runs towards it, about to jump onto it, only to be shot at again. He continues running, as it charges up for another blast, firing at him. As it's about to hit him, one of the two SHIELD agents tackles him out of the way, as the blast curves to dodge them and miss.

"Who are you?" He asks the agent, noticing the display of obvious mutant interference from their end.

"Relax Logan, it's me." They reply, their voice notably effeminate. Logan sniffs, smirks upon recognising the scent.

The agent takes off her helmet to reveal she's a mutant with pure white skin, short blue hair, & a black patch around her left eye.

"Domino. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Furry had a hunch HYDRA would attack so he brought us." the other agent takes his helmet off to reveal he is wearing a ski mask with a strange targeting device over it, "Looks like he was right."

"Maverick? Long time no see." the two are Domino & Maverick, former 'colleagues' of Logan. "Why you guy's?"

...

Back at SHIELD, Logan meets the other people he used to work with, Deadpool, & Bruce Banner, who are both in a gym. Deadpool you've seen, but Banner is a, quite scrawny, small man with brown hair, he is about to lift a large set of weights when he sees Logan walk in, "Banner, still working on those muscles?"

"Don't call me Banner, Logan." the scrawny man say's to him, before pushing on a watch with an elastic band to keep it onto his arm, the watch then releases both energy & aggression hormones into his bloodstream, his muscles begin to increase in size, double that of Wolverine's, his skin pigments turn grey, making his skin & Hair appear grey, he increases slightly in height, "Yeah, Hulk is the bomb!" He punches the work out bench & breaks it in half, "Just like the good old day's," this starts a flashback in Logan's head.

...

Team X is being flown by Helicopter, to the middle of Asia somewhere in between 1990-1994, the team Consists of Logan, Next to him is Sabertooth, but with less hair, Next to him is the normal Banner, Next to him is a dark skinned man with a beard, dressed in a 'cowboy-crocodile hunter' outfit, including a knife on his belt, this is John Wraith. Next to him is Maverick, & next to him is Domino, and also a bald man in his 20s is next to her wearing a blue coloured suit with short sleeves and two lightning bolts on either side, holding a light bulb, repeatedly turning it on and off with his thoughts. Next to him is Deadpool, the last man is an army General, not much is needed about him. Also in the Helicopter is the pilot, again, nothing about him is needed, as they fly across the desert, the general explains.

"As you know, this is a high priority mission." The General tells them, "The Soviets recently descovered what is believed to be a crash site of a UFO, containing two very important and extremely rare materials."

"How rare?" Logan questions.

"Well, put it this way, we don't have any of it, and they do. The CIA believe that these materials may have some importance for the Govermment."

"What about the ship? Any space travel tech or something we want?"

"Not a ship, reports think it was a robot of some kind, similar to another one found maybe 100 years ago." He clears his throat to continue, "The important thing is, we want this, and that's all there is to it. Now, you're jumping in five, four, three, two..."

They leap out, one by one, some using parachutes, others not. Half way down, however, they get shot at.

"Wade, I need Cover." the only female shouts, as Deadpool kicks off of Maverick & takes the many shots aimed for Domino, who along with Wraith, & Bolt start pulling their parachute cords.

When they Land, Banner goes all Hulk & leaps, destroying their Tanks and their base wall as the rest enter. Bolt deactivates the security system with an EMP, also shocking any guards, giving everyone a way to get past without getting killed.

"Wilson, Maverick, your turn." The two mentioned mutants walk into the base, being shot at, but one heals & the other absorbs the kinetic energy of the bullets once they hit him, leaving him unscarred.

Wade pulls out two swords, spinning them in union as if a single weapon and bouncing back any bullets that fire, while Maverick just takes out two hand guns, leaping up and firing at them with unbeliebable precision, killing eight with a single bullet as he lands, just as Deadpool throws his sword straight into the shoulders of five, pinning them to the wall before throwing the other sword to finish each one off.

"Beat me by two mooks." Deadpool comments to Maverick, holding up a V sign with his hands.

"You got sloppy." He replies, shrugging, before turning to the others, "Jimmy, Creed, you guy's are up,"

Both Logan & Sabertooth jump into the next room, also full of heavily armed soldiers, Sabertooth lunges at some people, ripping them apart, while Logan draws out 3 bone claws & begins cutting away at them, until there is literally nothing left to cut, as the rest enter.

"Only a one more room."

As they enter the last room, a bunch of men fire at Domino, but she quickly dodges them, pulling out a penny, flicking it up in the air & kicking it. This goes flying into one guy's head, hitting him quiet hard and killing him. The penny flies into the air, landing in one guy's throat, as he chokes he coughs the penny out, it goes flying into another guy's head & kills him, the penny lands on the floor, where one guy accidentally slips on it, sending the penny hurling at another guy, cutting straight into his throat and shooting out the other end and bouncing off of a wall. The penny goes flying around, hitting people's heads, making them slip, choke, cutting throats and other such until only one is left. The penny flies into the air near the last guy, who after seeing all this is now aiming at the penny and firing as much as possible but keeps missing. It lands in front of him once he's out of ammo, to which he just stands there scarred out of his mind while staring at it, as its owner walks to it and picks it back up, placing it in her pocket.

"Geese it's just a penny." Domino tells him, now really close to the defenceless soldier. Before he can react she head butts his nose with enough force to kill him.

"Now where do we go? Where's the princess for this castle?"

"Sorry Americans," a Russian voice say's, "But as the mushroom tells the Italian, _The Princess is in another Castle._" then, two Carbonadium Tenticals emerge from the shadows, grabbing Bolt from Behind.

"Bwah!" The electric mutant screams. Then, the source of the tenticals emerge, Omega Red. the tenticals electrocute, burn, Strangle, & then rip apart Bolt, killing him. In the shock of seeing their ally die, Red whips up, knocking back Wraith before he can teleport out of there. Wade jumps onto his back and stabs him with his swords, only for him to push back and crush him against the wall. Maverick jumps onto him, only to be easily knocked off, as Domino takes to firing at him from a distance and Sabretooth tries to wrestle with him.

"Runt, get Wraith somewhere he won't get in the way." Creed shouts to Logan, punching

While trying to help Wraith up, Logan notices a trap door. He drags the unconscious man inside the room below, noticing what appears to broken metal, lots of it, melted around it. He picks up a piece, looking it over.

"This looks sharp." Logan comments to himself, "Wraith, you stay here, I got something to do."

Rejoining the fight, he lunges up and strikes with the metal, cutting into Red's back deeply. He roars in pain, as Logan climbs up to his head, stabbing him repeatedly into the face, jumping off and throwing the shard at his throat.

As red lays half dead, what little soviets are left promptly evacuate, as more CIA agents move into the building, some picking up the unconscious Wraith and taking him to safety, while others go straight to analysing the metal.

"Well, It looks like a success." The general in charge of their team tells them as he greets them.

"Success? Bolt's dead, & Wraith could be as well!" Logan replies angry.

"That's what happens." The general replies, "You're assets, expendable assets. When one goes down, we pack up and move on."

"Seriously! You expect us to just move on like its nothing?" Logan berates the general. "We're a team, not your toys."

"Jimmy, stand down, we signed up for this," Sabertooth tells him.

"No, we signed up to do something useful, not die for some little trinkets. I'm leaving, & any of you want to join me it's fine, I have a nice shack up in Canada & a Wife and son waiting for me." He storms off, as the others watch for a second, think about it, then walk after him, Wade leading them.

"Isn't your wife that hot Asian chick?" Wade asks, to which Logan nods slightly, "Sweet, I'm joining Jimmy, anyone else?" Maverick, Banner, Domino, & Wraith as he starts to wake up, all of them enter the Chopper, two carrying Wraith as he's too tired to care for himself.

"Hey that's Military Property!" The General shouts, but Team X just fly away, "James!"

"Don't worry Kincaid, We'll get him," Victor tells the General & Future Secretary of defence.

"This is why I hate Mutants."

"Was the metal in that base, Admantium?" Logan asks himself.

"Sorry what?" Wade asks.

"Never mind, So where's Wraith?"

"Got sick a while back." Domino explains. "When you got your mind wiped, we got put on ice as part of some experiment, only Wraith got out and escaped. When we got unfrozen, we tracked him down."

"He's really old now. Lives alone, really dull. So even if he wanted to he'd be pretty useless."

"Plus Creed refused to help in the situation. So now we're 3 guy's down and don't have any idea who to take in their place. Where are we ghonna find a Teleporter and at least two other mutants willing to risk their lives for just one girl," Maverick points out, "Who's ghonna be willing to do that?"

"You guys aren't the only team I've been on."

...

Standing in front of them are Nightcrawler, Iceman, Cyclops, and Kitty.

"So how do we know where to go?" Cyclops asks as they prep a jet to fly.

"SHIELD got word about their base in Chicago being attacked by a large 'air battle ship' with a mysterious women killing at least three agents with a simple punch." Maverick Explains as the jet zooms across the sky, "They stole something, Something pretty damn important to a LOT of people."

"You're not talking about..."

"Afraid he is, Logan." Domino puts in, "The bastards stole Captain America's frozen body."

"So all this means is get there faster, kick HYDRA butt, then save the Cap," Deadpool tells them in his always happy mood, "You know, I just realised something, I should get my own spin off fic. Who wouldn't read that?"

A few Hours or so of flight, the inhabitants are getting restless.

"I bet I could cook a turkey on the engine." Deadpool thinks aloud.

"Great, remember to cook your face while you're at it." Domino replies.

"Oh Domino, you're so vitriolic." Deadpool comments, "Maybe I should make you a recurring character in my spin off, you can be the guest star who everyone gets sick of after two..."

Deadpool's ramblings are cut off by a sudden jerking of the jet, knocking them about.

They've caught up to the HYDRA's Battle ship, which has retaliated with brutal blasts. Fighting back, Hulk throws Logan at the ship, where he lands on the side, cutting into it. Sniffing around, he detects five to eight people around him.

As he walks down a narrow hallway, blasts shoot from the other end, two agents stand, firing at him. Ducking behind a wall, he uses his claws as a mirror to see around the corner safely. Finding the right way to get to them, Logan runs at them, rolling out of the way of blasts, slicing up their guns and smashing their heads together, knocking both out cold so he can continue.

Sniffing again, he runs to follow his scent, picking up the all to familiar sent of HYDRA's weapon handler.

"Back for a rematch? Or were you hoping to make a trade? Weapon X would certainly sell for more than a cheap knock-off." Kimura questions, her sadistic smirk present.

"Actually, I was thinking o' busting her and the good Cap out of here, blowing up your little battleship, then going home am' resting my feat in front o' the tv."

"Sounds fun, but unfourtunatly for you, You're not that good."

"You kidding? I'm the best there is at what I do, and what that is, REALLY ain't too pretty."

"Then show me."

Logan runs at her, to which she swings a punch. He ducks it, sliding past and kicking her leg, causing her knee to smash into the ground cracking it. She swings her arm around at him, he ducks, cutting the ground below with his claws, causing her to fall the lower level. "That'll take care of her for now."

From outside, Cyclops fires at several agents, knocking them out. Kurt teleports rapidly around them, turning their helmets around, taking their weapons, and knocking them out. Kitty dives through their tech, knocking out its data. Maverick and Deadpool fire rapidly at incoming agents, as Domino fires with heavier artillery and Hulk tears through anything not strong enough to hold him, smashing everything up until he finds the frozen pod of Captain America.

"You better be worth all this trouble." The Grey Skinned Hulk mutters, lifting it up and running out.

Logan runs around, getting to the top level of the warship, finding his clone's cell.

"Kid, get up," Logan tells X-23, slicing open the doors control to open it, "Come on, on your feet, now lets go." He helps her up & they get back onto their original jet using an Ice bridge made by Iceman.

Once the all get onto it, Hulk runs, holding the pod. As he leaps, a cannon blasts into his back, knocking him down. He throws the pod onto the ship. As hee falls, an admantium chain wraps around him, electrocuting him with enough voltage to take him down. Kimura pulls him up, holding him by the chains as he reverts back to Banner's body. "My turn Team X, here's how we sort this, you give me both the girl & the Super soldier, & I let the Hulk be returned to you safely."

"That's two for one, we ain't stupid!" Deadpool say's, "Give us Hulk and take you top off, then we'll give you the guy's we just stole back!"

This Comment instantly gets Deadpool a very loud group "DEADPOOL!"

"Ok, I'll just take the Hulk, Imagine what we could turn him into," Kimura say's in a sadistic 'you know we will' voice.

"How about instead I shove these Admantium claws down your throat!" Logan shouts at her, popping his claws to add effect.

"Really, what does it taste like?" She say's sarcastically.

"Like titanium, but sorta steel-ish." Deadpool replies.

"Well, how about this instead. We take the Hulk, Captain America, and X-23." Kimura says to them, as the cannons fire at their jet, blowing up one side. Another warship flies up, shooting at the other side.

"Where'd this one come from?"

"Oh, we have plenty." A HYDRA agent laughs, as several more surround them. Firing a few more times, the blast the pod and X-23 out of the jet, as two smaller jets fly down and scoop them up.

With one final blast, the Jet is shot down, flying down as the smaller jets fly to the original warship, releasing their captured prey into large energy cages.

"Well, consider this repayment for what happened last time." Kimura comments, turning away. "Good by, Weapon X and friends."

...

Next time Team X and the X-Men regroup and reassemble, taking the fight to HYDRA. Invading their complex, they fight to stop them from recreating the Rebirth formula. Can they win?

Small Notes:

Team X was way smaller in the comics. I decided to model it after the film version, which had much more people in it. I decided to add Hulk and Domino to the group because, well, I wanted to intertwine them into the story some how, and this seemed like a good idea. As for Hulk himself, I decided to give him control of his change using an artificial watch shaped controller. He currently uses the Grey Hulk persona when Hulked up and when normal as the Watch suppresses both his other persona's.


	4. Day of Rescue

**Part 6: Day of Rescue**

The SHIELD jet falls.

It keeps falling, right out of the sky. Screaming, many inside start to panic.

"Everyone!" Cyclops yells, taking the controls of the jet, "We need to make an emergency landing. Find something to grab and hold on. Bobby, freeze up any holes in the walls so we don't get sucked out."

"On it!" Bobby shouts his reply, doing as instructed.

"How are we ghonna survive?" Kurt questions the X-Men field leader, as he tries to pull the jet out of a spinning nose dive.

"The same way we always do: Hope we get lucky." He replies, as he manages to turn the jet into a lake, diving into it.

For a few seconds, they're submerged in the water, only for them to slwoly rise as it starts to float, curtosy of the amount of ice.

They climb out, barely alive, swimming back to the closest shore.

"Ok, we're alive, but now HYDRA have everything they wanted and more. We're stuck with no form of transport or communication, and there's a bunch of nearly dead people on our team." Deadpool comments, "So how do you think we should finish this Logan? Shoot the teenagers, then the ones who can't heal, and then wait for us to starve to death?"

"Or we can try completing the mission at hand," Logan replies, pulling himself out of the water and walking by himself into the forest.

"Logan's right, we still have a job to do. How is everyone?" Cyclops continues.

"Bruised but alive." Domino replies, using a large weapon to walk as the others make similar remarks, "I'm Good to go, don't know about the rest."

"This is what I love about being able to absorb energy." Maverick adds, "I'm Ok, I'm doing this."

"We're going to save them." Kitty also puts in, "We didn't come all this way just to let them win."

"Ok, but first we need a way to find HYDRA's base." Logan mutters, looking up. As luck would have it, a HYDRA helicopter flies above them, a possible way to get around.

"Got it." Domino tells him, knowing what he's thinking as she prapares a Sniper Rifle, taking aim at the thing.

With one shot, she fires at it, getting its attention. It flies at them, praparing its own weapons. As its about to fire, Maverick pulls out his own weapons, firing two shots at them and killing the pilot and co-pilot, causing it to instead loose power and crash, amazingly unharmed.

"Well, Lets find some Nazi wannabes."

...

Another day doing rounds, or at least, that's how Bob, Agent of HYDRA, sees things. Like always, his job is to take care of prisoners, which he does with pride. Out of all his previous jobs, HYDRA is probably his least favourite employer. Sure, the dental plan is good, but the life insurance sucks. He's only doing this since they're the only ones who will employ him, and his wife is constantly putting pressure on him to make money. Why doesn't she get a job? Oh, because she's a bitch, a total bitch, who always gets fired for disrespecting the boss. Bob does at times question why he married such a women, but then he remembers: She was his high school sweet heart and her dad forced him at gun point to propose when she fell pregnant. Of course, she then aborted the baby and told Bob she lost it, but he always knew the truth.

Sighing, he punches in, placing on his full body uniform and entering the lab. Usually he would have been greeted by his Superior, Debra Rismen, but she went AWOL and defected to SHIELD. Bob wanted to defect too, but he failed the SHIELD entry exam.

He turns to his new boss, one of the other scientists, Doctor Rice, a sadistic animal with a penchant for punishing mutants for nothing.

"Your late." Rice tells him with the cold demeener he's always had. Rice, a young and angry man who was promoted to head of Special Projects many years ago and as such was directly above Rismen before she left and only picked Bob as her replacment because of his weak willed attitude.

"Sorry, had to drive my wife to her weight watching meeting." He replies meekly, gulping a little, "So what do we have today?"

"We got two projects to work on." Rice explains, "And another project has been recovered. You remember the girl right?"

"L-Laura?" He asks, raising his brows.

"I thought you were told to stop calling her that. She is a weapon, not your child."

"No, but, I always feel like calling her something other than X-23 is better for her mental health. You remember what happened when you pushed her too far."

"And I shouldn't forget it either." Rice mutters, turning to read some test results, showing his prosthetic ear and two slash marks on the skin around it. "Damn it."

"What's wrong?"

"These test results." He replies, showing his assistant, "Captain America's blood only seems to work for mutant cells. Human cells react temporarily but then start to die."

"Captain America's blood? What?"

"Try to keep up, Bob. Earlier today Kimura returned with X-23 out of it, the Hulk in Shackles, and Captain America on ice."

"Wasn't he the guy who took down the Red Skull and beat HYDRA the first time?"

"Until we reformed a few years afterwords, yes."

"Shouldn't he be, like, dead? It's been 70 years."

"SHIELD apparently didn't want him to die horribly and froze him to keep him alive. We just started thawing him out, he's still unconscious but we've extracted his blood. A waste of time though, Apparently there's a reason SHIELD didn't try it again."

"What's that?"

"He got his strength from Doctor Erskine and Howard Stark's Rebirth project. However, there's a hicup that they didn't fix. Once the Rebirth Formula is done, the body starts to revert to normal once the effects wear off, which causes a large amount of cellular death, resulting in pain and eventual death. I assume they froze him to stop that. And as my test results show, this is a problem that can't be fixed with a little tweaking, only mutants can adapt to it."

"Well, can't we just turn them into mutants first?"

"No, we can't just-Wait, what did you say?"

"Turn them into mutants? We can do that right?"

"Bob, I know I've never said this, but you're not completely useless." Rice tells him, smirking with Pride as he realizes what to do. "Vita rays. Vita rays have been proven to cause the development of an X-gene. A dose of them big enough to mutate the whole body, well, that should turn them into a mutant and stabilize the Rebirth Process."

"Sir...?"

"Bob, go get those stones we found in Korea." Rice says while turning to him.

"Er, on it."

...

As the heroes come close to the HYDRA Base, the people monitoring the air recognizes the Chopper as a HYDRA brand and deactivates Sky Security to let them in. To thank them, the Chopper begins firing Missiles at the place, blowing everything up.

"Now lets take the fight to them! Shakka-boom!" Deadpool roars, flying the chopper straight into a wall, causing a lot of damage.

"Team, move out," Logan commands as the large group of mutants get out and move, just as several HYDRA agents surround the Chopper. They prapare to fight the enemy until they realize they're all unarmed.

"Now what kind of terrorists are they to not give a bunch of scrawny defenceless men some kind of weaponry when they're in a base with multiple Dangerous mutants inside being tortured?" Deadpool thinks aloud.

"Clearly not very good ones." Maverick replies, smirking under his mask.

"Ok, Anyone know where X-23 is? Tell us, you'll live. If not." Logan asks as he pops his claws, causing one really small agent to put his hand up.

"Yes, pee-pants over there, do you know?" Deadpool points at the scarred, pee-pantsed man.

"Er, Bob, my name is Bob." He explains, still holding the canister of Gems he had to fetch for Rice. "And yes, I know where she is, I-I work as a lab assistant and carer of prisoners, if she's here, she'll be in the prison lab. A-And if you're looking for Hulk and Captain America, They'll be in the same place, we don't have much room for prisoners."

"Ok, lead us then."

With Bob leading them nervously, the group start to wander around the large base. Deadpool turns around for a breath moment, firing knock out darts at each of the other HYDRA scientists to take them out.

Bob leads them to a large metal door, placing his hand on a print scanner to get access. It opens up, revealing to their relief X-23 inside a cage, slicing at the cage walls to try, and fail, to cut thorugh, Captain America hooked up to some life support machines, good thing he's more useful alive then dead, and Banner, sedated and laying inside a cage.

"My turn." Logan stabs into a control device, causing the cages to open.

"About time." X-23 mutters, rubbing the side of her face as she exits her cage. Walking past, she takes a second to sniff the air, noticing Bob, "Wondered when You'd grow a backbone."

"Oh, nice to see you too," He replies sarcastically, causing her to glare and scare him a little, "Eee, er, don't hurt me."

"My head." Banner mumbles, waking up from his chemical induced sleep. Looking to see the control device for his change hasn't been taken, he presses a button, turning back into the Hulk.

"Now, we kill 'em all." The Grey skinned goliath says confidently, pushing past.

"Wait, we do this like the old days we're ghonna get everyone else here killed." Logan stops him, "Scott, Maverick, you two deal with getting Cap out of here, Rogers' been through enough, we need to find his cryogenic pod and put him back-"

"Wait." Bob speaks up, "I-I know how you can cure him. He's supposed to be on ice because his cells started to break down right?"

"Yeah, how did-"

"M-My boss, he's taken a blood sample, a-and I kinda helped him figure out how to make a way to stabilize the formula in his blood. He needs these." He holds up the canister, unscrewing to reveal the redish rocks, "These are the Gems of Cyttorak. They're known to cause Mutations in humans, turn them into mutants, and turn mutants into stronger mutants."

"Yeah, I remember." Cyclops mutters, remembering his experience with the rocks.

"They give off Vita Rays, w-we have something that could focus these so that they could mutate his body to adapt and make the Rebirth's effects permanent."

"Why are you even helping us, HYDRA?" Hulk questions, still his ever pressent cocky and aggressive attitude.

"Well, the short answer is, you guys scare me, like, really scare me. These clothes are waterproof and I'm still making sweat stains. But the long answer? I'm sick of being this constant joke. My wife hates me, my step dad hates me, my cat hates me, my boss hates me, and I'm probably the biggest loser here."

"Well, you are the guy sweat staining a water proof suit." Deadpool interjects.

"Betraying HYDRA will show them I'm not this useless sack of uselessness that has no use. Now I know that sounded redundant, but the point is, I'm doing this for personal respect and self worth."

"Great, now can you take us there?"

...

Sneaking into a large lab, the group carefully slip in without turning on any lights, as to not be detected. Pushing Cap's gurney inside, they look around.

"Ok, now THAT looks familiar." Kurt note's, looking at the large machine, which is easily identifiable as the same machine, or at least a rebuilt version/remake, of the same Machine Magneto used to harness the power of Cyttorak Gems.

"It should, Magneto stole it from us." Bob notes, "Came right in one day and took it. We had to rebuild it from some blue prints."

"I thought this just made mutants stronger for a limited amount of time?"

"Not exactly. For mutants, it has the same effect as the Rebirth Formula would, a temporary power up. For everyone else, it permanently mutates them into mutants, and with a strong enough dosage, should stabilise his blood."

"What about him being frozen and then coma-ized?" Kurt questions.

"He should be revived once its over. Now put him in before my employers find out what we're doing." Bob tells them, placing the canister into the power chamber of the large machine.

As Cyclops and Maverick place him inside the machine and activate it, an alarm starts to flash.

"Hault, that's our machine!" Yells a single HYDRA agent, holding his laser rifle at them, "Surrender now!" Without Warning, Cyclops just blasts him into a wall. "Noo! Weeee aaare HY-IIIII-DRA! Cuuut ooof ooone heeeaad twooo moooore wiiiill taaaake iiiits plaaaaace!" He yells, flying back into a corridor.

"Ok, Kurt, go lock that door, anyone who can fight, guard this machine." Cyclops tells the group.

"On it!" Kurt teleports to the door, moving it close, but glancing once out of it. The sight he sees instantly makes his face drop, causing him to close the door and do his best to lock it.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asks him.

"Two didn't take his place, two HUNDRED did." Kurt replies, as two hundred HYDRA agents fire from the other side to take down the door.

...

As Cap is submerged in the energies of the Vita Rays, the heroes outside the machine hold of HYDRA the best they can. Using his psychic link to Jean, Scott is able to contact the red Head and get her to send help, but not before HYDRA break into the room in a swarm.

Deadpool's the first to attack, launching himself straight at the group, piercing two in the torso's with his sword. Maverick helps, by firing shot after shot at them, each shot hitting straight into the unprotected throats of the agents to kill them as quickly as possible. Kurt teleports to one agent, kicking him into another, before porting around and twisting the helmet of another around. Taking his gun, he smacks him in the head with it, knocking him out. Switching to the stun setting, Kurt fires with the gun, knocking out thirty.

"Wow, the kid sure makes us look bad." Deadpool comments as Kurt takes out three times the amount of people he and Maverick have taken down without actually killing them, unlike those two.

Cyclops blasts two back, as one runs at him from the side. With a swift elbow to the jaw, Scott knocks them back, before Roundhouse kicking them unconscious.

Wolverine does what he's the best at, as X-23 follows, cutting up the armours of the various goons and disbling them, Logan making sure none die by his or his offspring's hands. It would be a terrible example of 'do as I say not as I do' if he didn't make sure of that.

The Hulk punches and throws the agents around, knocking them around, and just generally kicking their asses. Kitty slips past their attacks, shutting off their tech. A blast hits her back, stunning her. Another hits Kurt, then Logan, leaving a large chunk of the group down and out.

The Machine opens up, and the largely built figure stumbles out. Rubbing his face, he pulls off the top of his mask like helmet, coughing a few times. Everything's blurry, as he starts to open his eyes. He struggles to walk since its been a long time since he's moved, thought not to him. To him, just seconds ago he was shaking Logan's and Fury's hands as he went into the Cryogenic pod. He remembers clearly how to move, but his body's still stiff from the sudden return of Kinetic energy.

Taking a glance at the scene around him, he shudders away from the sudden light of the Cyclops' blasts. He looks again, seeing first HYDRA agents, which shocks him at first, then Logan on the floor.

"Logan!" He shouts, running at them. Leaping onto his palm, he swings his body around with just the single arm as support, kicking two Hydra Agents away, one into another agent, the other into a wall. One grabs his back, but he elbows them off, grabs their forearm, twists it around causing them to spin around so fast they're left unconscious from the experience.

"I don't know what's going on but on your feet soldier." Captain America say's to Logan while pulling him to his feet, grabbing two HYDRA weapons and firing at the many agents.

"You're up." Logan replies, taking one of the weapons and firing alongside him. "'Bout time. Welcome back Rogers."

"I know this is probably really bad timing, but what the hell is going on?" He questions, ducking out of the way of a blast, running to an Agent and punting them so hard in the chest to knock them into the air.

"You got stolen, right from a SHIELD base. We were on our way to rescue someone from HYDRA when they did it so we came to save you too. HYDRA used you to recreate Rebirth, and one o' them decided to help us wake you up." Logan explains.

"So that's why it doesn't hurt any more. For a second I thought it was all in my head."

The two dodge another blast, Cap throwing the weapon he was holding at his shooter, hitting them with enough force to knock both him and the man behind him out.

"We got Rogers, the kid, and Hulk back, time to get out of here!" Logan shouts to the others, kneeing one of the agents in the gut.

"Jean, how long until our backup?" Scott asks, getting a psychic reply in his head.

'SHIELD have a convoy coming to pick you up. They're outside, waiting for you to get to the top.' Jean replies mentally.

"Team, get to the top of the base, SHIELD are here to pick us up."

"SHIELD? Jack Fury's operation?" Cap asks Logan.

"Yeah, kinda." Logan replies, being shot in the shoulder but healing. "Come on, we need to go."

The team, Regrouping, take out what's left of the attacking force, before exitting the lab.

"So this your team?" Cap ask's Logan, as they vault over two more goons, kicking them from behind to the head.

"Some o' them." Logan replies, jumping and tackling two more, smashing them into the wall. "The younger ones at least now, the ones with the guns, used to. Its complicated?"

"Used to? How long was I frozen?" He questions, dodging one HYDRA mook's punch and merely pushing him from behind into the wall with enough force to crack his helmet.

"We can answer that later. Move!"

Fighting through the base, the X-Men, Former Members of Team X, and the former Invader work their way past anything blocking their escape, busting out from the top.

"That's them, lower us down." Fury commands from the leading heli-transport, as it flies down to pick them up.

Then, cannons fire at the convoy, shooting down one of the heli-transports, "No, Pull up! Pull Up!" Two more are shot down, leaving just three more, "Someone take out those cannons!"

The cannons continue firing, taking down another. Logan leaps into one of the cannons, slicing up the interior.

The cannon blows up, shooting Logan out of it.

Another cannon aims at the Heli-transport with Fury on it, before a red flash blows it up. Three cannon's left, two Heli-transports left.

"Barton! Take down one of those cannons!" Fury barks to one of the agents firing at the cannons. Taking out a sniper rifle, the agent fires into one of the cannons, causing it to explode.

Hulk dives at one of the last ones, tearing it apart. The last cannon turns to him, firing a blast to knock him back. The Hulk gets up, running at the last one, only to be shot again. He charges a third time, this time he's tackled by a female figure, Kimura. Punching her off, He lunges at her, stamping her into the ground.

The cannon blasts again, just barely missing Fury's Heli-Transport.

"Barton, take down the others!" Fury continues to bark at the Agent as he tries to aim.

"Its harder than it looks!" He yells back, trying to aim steady as the Heli-transport jerks around. "Damn guns are always so unsteady."

"Don't like 'em, use something else, just take them out. Or are you not the self proclaimed best shot in SHIELD?"

Sighing, Barton throws the large gun away, pulling out a metal Longbow.

"Seriously?" ANother agent questions, getting 'shh'd' at by another.

Barton pulls back an arrow with an explosive tip, letting go and firing at a cannon, blowing it up.

"Now pick them up, now!" The single Heli Transport left lowers down, as the large team get into the large flight ship.

"You're up." Fury comments upon seeing Captain America, who's eyes widen upon seeing the Director.

"Seargent Leutenant Nick Fury? You-You're-"

"Director of SHIELD."

"Th-The grey hair suits you, and the eye patch." Roger's replies, awkwardly rubbing his head, unable to really think of anything to say.

"Hehe, welcome back Captain, the world missed you." He helps him in, as the Heli Transport flies away, the Hulk leaping up on to it and getting in.

"I don't believe we survived." Kitty comments, sighing with relief.

"I don't believe I'm alive." Cap adds, looking at the grass land bellow as they fly away.

"When we heard," Fury speaks up, "That you might be awake at the end of this, I arranged for a certain, object, that you'd want at the end of this." Fury cocks his head to the side, summoning an agent to hand over a large case. Opening it, the Agent holds it to Captain America.

He stares at it, wide eyed as he picks it up, the large, red, circular object. His Shield.

"I missed this." He comments, holding it up, "I missed holding this."

"Wait, we got something on Radar." Barton speaks up, looking at a small radar device.

A blip on it attracts their attention, as another warship rises behind them.

"Get us out of here now!" Fury yells to his pilot, as he tries to fly them away.

On the HYDRA warship, Kimura commands her men to fire at them, as cannons load up and fire at them.

"Turn around," Cap tells them, "I have a plan."

"What? Are you crazy! That'll leave us open!" Barton yells.

"Clearly, you've never seen a man use a Shield as a weapon." Wolverine mutters to him, Smirking.

As Kimura herself smirks at them, with her cannons clock their ammo. The Heli Transport turns, taking her aback.

"Its been a long time since I did this." Cap mutters, "Hope I'm not rusty."

He throws his shield like a discus, hurling straight at the Warship. Cutting straight through it, the Shield returns like a boomerang, as the warship explodes and slides apart, falling as two pieces.

"Ok." Barton mutters calmly, "WHAT THE £^& IS THAT THING MADE OFF!"

"Vibranium." Fury replies, "Straight from Wakanda. Howard Stark Sr made it into a Shield for Rogers here after he got a clump from the Black Panther."

"I have GOT to get me an arrow made of that stuff." Barton comments, running a hand through his hair.

"We've all got to get something made of that." Bobby adds.

"I thought Admantium was tough." X-23 mutters, using an emotion other than anger for once.

"It is, that's tougher." Logan replies, "Now, maybe we should take this as a chance to get some shut eye. It's ghonna be a long flight home."

"So, what's your name?" Kitty asks the angry former weapon, "Like, what should we call you?"

"X-23." She replies simply.

"No, she means, like Bobby, or Kitty, What's yours?" Bobby adds to the question.

"I-I don't have one. Just, X-23."

"Yeah she does." Bob speaks up, taking the mask off to rub his brow, "Or at least, Rismen gave her one. Laura. She was called Laura."

...

I'll end it here.

Next time, Laura learns how the ways of other humans, from shopping, to school, to, Danger Rooms!


	5. An interesting turn of events

Another chapter that has been extensively rewritten. Goes to show you, just because writers block wants to hold you down, you can just look back at chapters you're unhappy with.

I've been interested in writing X-23 based stuff lately. Since getting MVC3, I've sort of gotten more into her character. I mean, this is someone with the same powers as Logan, is much more depressed and angsty, but not annoyingly so. Is also way more badass, but is also not nearly as exposed as Logan is, Hell, a lot of people had never even heard of her until MVC announced her playability, so. I could say she's one of my favourite characters in X-Men, probably my favourite female character.

Of course, extracts of the former will still remain, just need to add to this, so you know, it doesn't suck.

...

"Huh, look at her go." Logan mutters, watching the footage Fury gave him of X-23 in action. Slicing HYDRA training robots, taking them apart like cheap toys you buy from seaside stores on holiday, like those robot panthers with the legs attached that snap the first time you try to turn into robot form.

"Wow, she's, well, badass." Scott comments, watching with him.

"Well, looks like somebody's about to have their Danger Room records broken." Logan adds.

"Yeah, good point." Scott agrees, stepping back a little, stretching his arms and legs as if he's about to run a marathon.

"What are you doing Cyke?"

"Stretching, before she gets here I'm going to go run a few level 20 danger Sims, get my records up, you know, give myself a fighting chance."

"Yeah, good point." Logan agrees, stretching himself to also boost his records before she beats them.

...

**An interesting turn of events**

All the smells, all the colours, all the noises. Is it really this strong in normal houses? Do people really live in places with so many smells, colours, or noises?

Of course, she detected this too last time she was here, but not nearly as bad.

They've remodelled. At least two new wings, probably ten more people, give or take. Scratch that, at least 15 more students. Well, now 16. Including her.

She sits on the stairs, waiting for Logan to return with the student he suggested to guide her around. Next to her is Jean Grey, who's been trying to make her feel welcome. Peaches, peaches and a bit of sweat is what she smells like, probably some perfume mixed with exercise. She's an athlete, but has some feminine habits.

Opposite her is Scott Summers, who as tried to assure her that HYDRA isn't going to come after her. Of course, saying that they'll likely just work on some new project isn't nearly as reassuring as he thinks, HYDRA will NEVER be stupid enough to leave a multi million dollar project in the hands of a school. Thought, maybe if said school has an Omega level telepath as a headmaster, and multiple equally powerful mutants as teachers and students.

Scott only smells of sweat, metal, and Jet fuel, no aftershave, unlike some other males she's met. He's an exercise Junkie, doesn't seem to care about keeping up with personal grooming, which explains the loose hairs he's starting to sport on his chin.

Opposite him, with a, almost humorous to her, near identical smell to Scott, is Nick Fury. Of course he'd be here, the last thing he wants is to risk her being stolen again on his watch. Fury also smells of gunpowder residue and oddly O3, looks like he spends too much time high in the clouds, he's starting to smell like the sky.

Ororo Monroe stands by the door, next too Hank McCoy and Charles Xavier, waiting for Logan to arrive. Monroe smells like water and atmospheric gasses too, especially hydrogen, she speeds a lot of time in the clouds too. She also smells like dirt and pollen, she gardens apparently. McCoy, ironically, smells like aftershave and, well, that it, he must wash a lot. Thought that's probably a self esteem thing, probably to make he feel more human.

The Professor spells of sterility, and ink. He spends a lot of time writing, possibly student reports, possibly writing something important, maybe a life story or something.

Then there's her. She can smell her own scent, as weird as that is. Sweat, lots of it, not unlike Scott. However, the faint smell of gunfire and explosives is still stuck to her, from the time she blew up the HYDRA ship no doubt. Tears as well, but she already knows about that. She has an unusual smell of light perfume, probably from the clothes she's wearing. One off the girls, Amara, lent her a shirt and a jacket to wear, but X-23, or Laura as she now is supposed to by, opted to wear someone else's pants, Amara's looked far too weak. A boy's pair of jeans, which are only held in place by a belt, keep her legs covered.

Two other smells are approaching, Logan and a student, female, somewhere between the ages of 14 and 16. Logan smells of similar scents as Scott and Fury, in other words, the scent off a soldier. But also something unsettling, but an ever present smell that can never be washed out: Blood and not his own. Logan has killed someone, many people in fact, probably a good few years, possibly a decade or too, since it happened. He also reeks of guilt, probably about what happened to her, but more likely, about the fact his hands reek of the strong scent of death, and has no memory why. That's something to feel guilty about.

The other scent is unique. Cookies, soap, and cotton.

Logan enters, with a short, perky looking girl with brown hair and light skin, a noticeable button like nose and a pony tail.

"Ah, Kitty, I'm glad you volunteered for this." The professor greets her, a smile on his face.

"No problem, I'd be happy to help with anything I can." The wide eyed teenybopper replies, a smile beaming her face.

"Well as you know, Laura here is joining us at the Institute, and we were wondering if you wouldn't mind sharing your room with her." Xavier asks her.

"Off course, I kinda miss having a room mate, It's kinda sad that Danni decided that she'd like to live wither grandfather still."

"Yes, well, we'd also like it if you'd show her around the institute and later around Bayville. Of course you don't have to if you don't want to,"

"Oh I wouldn't mind, could be fun, so should I show her the way to my room?"

"Well better now then later." X-23 mutters under her breath.

"Ok, well, follow me." She looks at 23, who gets up & follows the girl upstairs.

"Are you sure she should share a room?" Nick asks the Prof.

"Well Kitty happens to be very good at making friends, so she seams like she should be the one to help her adjust to a normal, teenaged girl life style."

"Yeah, of fighting bad guys and running around danger rooms." Fury comments sarcastically, "The kind of life a normal teenage girl would live."

When Kitty gets to her room with 23, she opens the door and shows her inside. 23 glance's at the room & turns to her & simply say's "It's pink."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"It's very, colourful." Laura replies, what she doesn't say is that she hates colourful.

"Well this is my side, and the bed there is mine. You can have the other one. If you need anything you can borrow it, including clothes, see I have plenty." Kitty shows 23 her closet, which is full of t-shirts, tank tops, sweaters, jackets, jeans, sweatpants, ¾ lengths, skirts, & shoes. "I'll take you to the mall later if you want, so you can buy your own. Well, I suppose you'd need Logan's money first, so technically he'd be buying it," the girl isn't paying much attention, all she can think is 'its pink' or some variation, "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I would like to partake in more normal activities." She replies in an almost mechanical tone.

"Oh, do you have any in mind?"

"I would like to eat."

"Great, we can do that at the mall."

"No, I can smell..."

"Come on, Jean will drive us." Kitty grabs her arm, leading her out of the room, much to her confusion.

"Hey Rogue!" Kitty greets her former roommate as they walk past her, sitting on the sofa and listening to some music. To reply, Rogue merely waves a hand as a half assed greeting. "I'm taking Laura to the mall, you want to come with?"

"Who?" Rogue questions, not recognising the name, but assuming it's a new student she hasn't met yet. Turning to face them, Rogue looks her over, recognising her face but not sure, until it comes back to her. "Oh, Logan's kid. She got thinner."

"Living off of scraps tends to do that." Laura replies with little to no tone.

"I think she'd go well with a baby blue shirt and a pink skirt, what do you think?" Kitty asks her, looking over the new student.

"Ah think you want to turn her into you. She's a person, not a' Barbie doll."

"Oh, ever so snarky." Another voice speaks up as a tall and female figure walks to them.

"Speaking o' Barbie dolls." Rogue mutters as she turns to face Tabitha.

"What's this I here about a new girl in the need of dressing up?" Tabitha asks, turning to Laura, "Tabitha Smith, resident cool chick. You are?"

"X-23-I mean, Laura, Laura Logan."

"Laura Log-Logan's kid?" She questions, turning to Kitty, who nods, "Alright, well, if you ask me, she'll need a second opinion on anything Kitty picks out, so I think I should come with."

"That's exactly what she needs, an over grown Tween and a belly dancer picking out clothes for her. After this, she'll look like the world's slutiest Twi-tard."

"Well why don't you come?" Kitty quizzes, "You don't like our style, why don't you and your ever so bright and perky sense of fashion show her how to dress?"

"Did you just snark me?" Rogue questions, raising an eye brow, to which Kitty nods, "Well ah be, Ah'm so proud of you."

"So, you coming or what?"

"Might as well, Battery's 'bout to die."

...

As Kitty, Jean, Laura, Tabitha and Rogue pull over outside the mall, the latter of which was asked, and nearly forced, to come with to provide an alternative opinion, the youngest four exit the soccer mom-mobile that is Jean's first car, before waving goodbye to Jean as she drives away.

They enter the mall, to which Laura nearly collapses from shock at all the sensory assault. Savoury meat smells, plain vegetables, other sweaty, greasy, teenagers, and all the artificial smells of all the perfume and soft drinks with 'no artificial flavourings', of course, the nose knows.

The sudden increase of sensory bombardment is enough to reduce her mental balance to leave her as coordinated as a regular young girl, and by that, I mean as coordinated as a regular young girl wearing jeans that are far too big for her, causing her to trip over them, falling flat on her face.

Had this happened to anyone, they'd slink away as fast as possible, hoping only half the crowd noticed. For Laura, this is the first time she has ever fell without some external force and as such just stays there awkwardly, causing more people to notice her, and by extension, the girls with her, instantly outing her as a mutant.

After reassembling herself and getting a grip on her senses, she walks with the others, as if nothing happened.

The first shop was a simple clothing store, nothing too big. After trying on multiple types of shirts, of varying sleeve and hem length, after a few almost aggressive, arguments between the other girls, they decide that a short tank top is best for her, and as such buy a pack of grey ones.

As the other two debate on what pants/bottoms to get her, she tries on several pairs she was offered by the two. Kitty gave her a pair of tight jeans, with a high waist length, that cut off underneath the knees. After realizing she can't bend her knees, and that these are the same type of jeans that Kitty is wearing, X-23 removes them, much to their embarrassment when she neglects to go to a changing booth first. One point to Rogue, who objected to them.

The second item is dark red skirt that cuts off at her knee. At first, she contemplates it, but realizes it's also very tight, and this just restricts the ability to separate her legs. When she does try, the skirt just rides up, and so to avoid it ripping, they choose to pick a different item. One point to Kitty, who objected to this.

The next is another skirt, this time a cloth skirt. At first, she thinks about it, as it allows movement of both legs at maximum efficiency, even more than with the leather pants she wore with HYDRA that were specifically designed for movement. However, this is shot down when she realizes that, with her mannerisms, a skirt that can easily be ripped or torn is out of the question. Also, it costs more money than Logan had given them. One point to Logan, who has no idea why he just got a point, or that he even got a point.

Then they try one last skirt before deciding that, for her, skirts are a bad choice. This one, denim, wile they thought it would look good on her, decide that, it's far too short that it looks more like a belt. Logan would probably leap into acid before letting her even take a step in that skirt. Thought, he'd do that with any of the students. One point deducted from Tabitha.

Now, returning to jeans, Rogue suggests skinny jeans, and they agree to buy two pairs of black ones in case she ever decides to wear them, since it surprisingly doesn't restrict leg movement. However, Kitty objects to the dark colours, and argues that a lighter colour would suit her. Tabitha decides to stay out of this, sticking to the side.

While they argue this, X-23 herself wonders off out the store, having noticed a figure walking out of another store next door, holding several cargo pants. She discovers camping supplies, weapons, and army issue clothing.

"Hey, I don't think this is the store you'd want to be in." The store clerk, a skinny young man who looks like he got rejected from every army application he ever made, tells her as she walks in, assuming from her size and current clothing to be just another teen going through a phase.

Ignoring him, she walks towards the cargo pants, looking them over. Army issue, so designed for maximum movement and use. They're very tough, so she won't do ripping them any time soon. Their colour would also blend with any grass lands or forests she may decide to hide in, providing camouflage. They may in fact be the best type of pants for anyone to wear, well, anyone who grew up undertaking harsh military training. Visibly, none are her size, but the closest is only a few sizes up, so she takes several off, handing the clerk the money.

"Suit yourself." The clerk mutters, "Kids and their fashion trends."

"These are the pants I want." She tells the two, returning to the previous store, only for them to not here.

"Well I think she could use with dressing a bit more like a girl, since you know, that's what she is." Kitty practically shouts at Rogue.

"Well ah haven't got a problem with that, but black an' purple are unisex colours, and pink doesn't suit anyone, so-"

"Of course its suits her, it matches her complexion!"

"I said I found the pants I want." She repeats, holding the shopping bag from the other store.

"No it doesn't, pink is the colour of idiots, an' wearing it is conforming to all those gender roles you complain about."

"You're what I complain about! This is why we got separate rooms!" Kitty shoves her, causing Rogue to retaliate with a headlock, twisting her onto the floor.

"HEY!" Laura shouts at them. Getting their attention, "I picked what I want to wear, can we move on now?"

"Oh, Ok then, let's, er, let's buy something from this isle."

Laura follows them as they walk away from jeans, right towards a section, slightly, more awkward for her.

"Ok what you want to look for first? Bras or panties?"

...

After returning home, X-23 wears the clothes she bought, so that she can walk around without using clothes belonging to others.

She wonders outside, finding a few students playing basketball.

"Pass up here!" One shouts, jumping near the basket. While X-23 doesn't recognise him, the mutant known as Wolfcub could easily be mistaken for a distant relative of Wolfsbane, as he catches the ball and dunks it.

"Damn it Sam, we're loosing here." Bobby mutters to his friend as they get the ball. Of course, probably the reason they're loosing is the people they're playing against have a good 6 pounds each more than them, and one's made of rock.

As they start to dribble, Sam tries to throw the ball to the basket, only for the larger teen known as Rockslide blocks him, trying but failing to take the ball for himself.

The ball rolls towards her, to which Bobby notices.

"Hey, could you pass us our-" Then he realizes who it is, "-Ball."

"Oh, god, its X-23." Sam mutters to himself.

"Who?" Rockslide asks.

"Yeah, what's so special about her?" Wolfcub adds.

"Wait, her? I thought that was a guy with long hair." Bobby comments, "I thought it was Logan's male clone/Son/person, it was a girl? How did that happen if they cloned his DNA?"

"Logan? He's that guy with the claws and the bad smell right?" Wolfcub, who's real name is Nicholas Gleason, asks the others, "He's the last-Wait, CLONE!"

"I thought being covered in rocks was messed up, I've been pulled right into a crappy sci-fi film haven't I?" Rockslide, or Santo Vaccarro, comments.

"What are you all doing?" she asks, looking at the ball.

"Playing a game. I, er, don't think you'd be interested, no explosions or robots to kill."

"Seriously, I may not be a science Geek, but I know that's messed up. What, did they decide a girl would be better? How do you change something like that?" Bobby continues to question.

"I think its best not to think to hard about it."

"What is this game about?" She continues to press.

"Er, shooting hoops. Its basketball, we've just got to throw this ball into that net until we win."

"So its a contest? What's the reward? Extra sleeping hours?"

"No, no, no prize. Just the satisfaction of winning."

"But if you don't win anything, did you really win at all?"

"No its, er." Bobby starts to think about it, "She's right, I quit."

"Yeah, I quit too." Sam follows as Bobby leaves.

"YES! Win by default!" Nicholas and Santo high five each other proudly, "The best type of winning."

"Yeah, I think I like this kid, she's pretty cool." Santo adds, rubbing her scalp.

"Please don't do that. If you touch me, I shall claim whatever you used to touch me." She pops her claws, "By force if needed to."

"Yeah, we have a psycho in the school," Gleason comments, "The best type of psycho."

...

Looking around, she continues to wander the institute, noting different faces and people. Apparently, the institute has gained a number of new students since she was here. While people such as the two playing basketball she'd already noticed were new, there's plenty more. In the underground labs, she noted a new kid playing on a computer with Beast, upgrading the software. Also, there's a girl made of liquid metal curled up by a windowsill looking outside.

Then she sniffs the air, noticing the smell of another new person. However, from the direction, they're not on the floor. No, they're travelling across the ceiling. An intruder maybe? Wait, they're getting close. They may be following her. HYDRA? Have they sent someone to infiltrate the mansion and kidnap her? Surely they'd do something about the smell. They're really close now, like, right behind her. Deciding the best course of action is to confront them, she turns around, gritting her teeth, taking a fighting stance, ready to fight the...

Giant Gecko.

Seriously, a scaly skinned lizard boy is crawling across the ceiling.

"Shhh." They whisper to her. Wait, why would an intruder merely tell someone to 'shhh' if they were a resident of the place they've broken into.

Then she detects it. The room's temperature increases by a few degrees, not noticeable without increased senses.

Then, the putrid smell of sulphur and brimstone hits her nostrils, as a quick, blinding light flashes. A cloud of blue and purple smoke surrounds them as a figure bursts out of thin air, tackling the lizard.

"Tag! You're it!" The new, blue skinned elf like figure yells, running off afterwards.

"Damn it he spotted me!" The lizard boy complains, running after him.

"What just happened?" She questions, causing both boys to stop and look.

"Oh, hi!" Kurt smiles and waves, "Didn't notice you there."

Hi? He's saying hello? This person she recognises, hard not to recognise them after seeing them once. Kurt Wagner, also known as the self proclaimed Amazing Nightcrawler. The teams acrobat and teleporter who was born in Germany, where he grew up as the adopted child of Christopher and Cynthia Wagner, the owners of a small travelling Circus, where he often navigated either with a latex mask or a dark hooded cowl. Amazing what information you absorb after skipping through a SHIELD databank searching for someone else.

"Hey, I don't think I've met her." The other teen notes.

"Yeah, Laura I think her name is." Kurt replies, "Right? That's what we're calling you now right? This is Victor Borkowski. He's new here too."

"What does he do?"

"Stick to walls, long tongue, see nothing but green."

"He's like a cooler version of Toad." Kurt adds, "Oh, right, you haven't met the Brotherhood yet."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing tag."

"Oh, another contest with no prize?"

"No, just a game."

"We were bored. We don't have to go to school until this afternoon because of bad weather. So until then we decided to kill time until have to go."

"What is school like?" She questions, tilting her head to the side.

"Depends on your perspective." Kurt replies, "If you're human, its a boring place full of boring people, but a place to talk to friends and pick on others. To mutants, its a place to be harassed by teachers and picked on by the students. Thought we got a new Principal, a bit of a nut bar and really paranoid, but he's friendly to mutants."

"So, when do we need to go?"

...

About an hour later, Laura sits, ready for this School thing. Inside the large Gymnasium, the students sit quietly, waiting for the new principal to talk. DR. Donald Blake, a middle aged man with strawberry blond hair who navigates around using a large walking can due to a leg injury he suffered many years ago.

"...Next, I'd like to apologize for the late start, the weather was really against us today." The principal starts from a podium. "Secondly, I'd like you all to know that the trip to Norway scheduled by your former principal shall still be happening, so anyone who is still you can still sign up. Next up, we've fixed the..."

And he continues talking. A Lot. She's sure its only been a few minutes, but it feels like he's been talking for hours. This rooms very stuffy, and feels cramped, despite its size. This School deal is really boring, or at least it is to Laura.

As the assembly ends, she wanders around the school grounds. She's found her locker, she's gone to classes, and all she can say about this place is: HYDRA would laugh at it. Sure, its not a nice environment for a mutant, but its hardly so bad she wants to cry about it. The students, whom she has noted as being extremely hostile towards her and other mutants, at most are a nuisance, nothing more.

Maybe the others should complain a lot less about this place and be glad they get to go home everyday instead of just to a blank room.

As the bell signalling the end rings, she packs her bag and walks out of class alongside some of the other students.

"So how was it?" Scott, who's been arranged to pick them up, asks her as she enters his car.

"Unpleasant and hostile, but the administrators and 'bullies' could use a few pointers from HYDRA on how to really torture others."

"That's, er, interesting to here." Scott replies, as he turns the keys and drives off with the students seated.

"I don't see what the big deal is. Even when I escaped HYDRA I'd seen much more hostile environments."

"Yeah, to you its nothing, to us, its hell." Bobby comments.

"Well, maybe you should take a minute to think about your opinions of hell and see how pathetic you sound complaining about such trivial things."

"Er, a lot of big words there, didn't quite get what you were saying."

"You wouldn't."

"Wait, hold on for a sec." Scott interrupts, noticing something on the opposite road.

Laura looks, all she sees is a jeep parked down the road behind a van filled with electronics. Three people are placing objects into the back of the jeap from the truck as two others lay unconscious around it. One of the standing figures looks like a typical bad boy, another looks like he may have eaten a jeep, and one looks like he may have been something the second one spit up. Scott stares intently on them, and what they're loading. Inside the jeep, there's what looks like boxes of home theatre equipment, ones that don't look like they've been bought.

With her advanced senses, she can almost hear what these people are saying to each other.

"...This is ghonna be awesome!" The slimey and weaker looking one hoots, "I always wanted a home theatre yo!"

"Why didn't Pietro wanna come with us for this?" The fat one asks the one in charge, "He missed out on a lot o' fun."

"Because 'tro had to meet with his old man about something. His lose. Surprised Summers and the Geek squad haven't showed up yet to reign in on our fun."

"Who are they?" X-23 asks Scott, who's grip on his steering wheel tightens.

"Nothing to be concerned with." He replies, but his tone says otherwise.

"Alright! The Brotherhood are up to something! Does that mean we get to smash some heads together, Mutant style?" Bobby Drake eagerly asks the leader of this pack, who doesn't even turn to answer him.

"No, it means, stay here, I'll go deal with it." He pulls out his visor from his glove compartment and slips out of the car, changing his eyewear as he does so.

"Who are they! Answer me!" Laura persists, getting annoyed at her lack of an answer.

"Their the Brotherhood. They're like Super villains, but not nearly as evil or as smart." Sam fills her in, "They're more like super-Hooligans. Not really evil, but really nice either. From the looks of things, they just stole a lot of stuff."

"Will Scott be able to handle this?"

"Yeah, like Sam said, they're not too smart. Scott's taken them all on before and came out on top." Ray answers, just as Scott goes flying back to them, landing painfully on the hood of the car. "Well, maybe not this time."

"What happened?" Amara asks the leader, as he pulls himself off the car.

"Didn't expect that." He replies, looking back as the Brotherhood approach them, smirking.

"Haha! Ol' Slim didn't see that coming at all! Did he?" The weaker member of the hoods taunts, laughing his little head off.

"Should I help?" X-23 asks, looking at the leader of the X-Men with confusion.

"Relax, I can deal with it." Scott replies, standing up, only for the other teams leader to hold out his hand, causing the ground to shake with enough force to hurl him back.

Scott lands on his knees in a crouched position, pressing the switch on his visor to blast at the group. They jump out of the way, the slimy one spitting a ball of slime at him while the bigger one picks up a car and hurls it. Scott merely blasts each attack back, not hitting his opponents but deflecting the attacks all the same. Scott runs at them, leaping over another ground attack and tackling the thug in charge.

"Yeah! Go Scott!" Bobby and the others cheer, watching him fight. Their cheers end when the one he tackled sends him flying back with his mutant power, causing him to land painfully against the one that looks like a giant wall, as they grab him in a bear hug to hold him back. Scott tries to reach for his visor, but realizes he can't quite touch the button, just mere centre metres away.

"Maybe you shoulda put in something that can turn it on without touching it." The frog looking one laughs.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Scott replies, not showing any sign of weakness.

"Wow, they got tougher." Bobby comments, "Or at least smarter."

"Didn't their house get destroyed a few weeks ago?" Amara asks the boys in the car, who start to talk amongst themselves.

"Why doesn't Scott just accept help? I offered him my assistance and he refused." X-23 wonders as she watches the fight.

"Oh, he gets all alpha wolf when the Brotherhood are up to something." Kitty fills her in, "If it was up to him, he'd spend every day fighting them. He REALLY hates them."

"Why?"

"Oh, because the first time he met Lance they got off on the wrong foot. You see, Before Jean tried to convince me to join the X-Men, Scott and the Professor tried to talk to Lance about a week or two before Cerebro found me. It apparently ended with a fight between the-"

"No, why does he have to get 'all alpha wolf' as you described around them? Why not accept help?"

"Its a guy thing."

"Well." Laura gets out of the car, looking at the enemy. "I'm not going to just sit back and watch him get killed to protect his male ego."

With that, she lunges at Toad, kicking him square in the jaw, knocking him back. With the brief distraction she gives, Scott head butts Blob in the face, his only weak point, causing him to let go as X-23 leaps onto the mammoth of a boy, As Scott punches Lance straight in the face and knees his chest.

X-23 punches Blob twice in the head, leaping off as he tries to reach for her. She lands on a wall, jumping off and hurricanranna's him, flipping him into unconsciousness despite his size. As Scott hits Lance one more time for good measure to knock him out, Toad merely looks at the two with fear, turning to run, straight into a police car as several cops drive around to arrest them.

"Er, Thanks." Scott says to X-23 as he turns to face her.

"Next time someone offers their help, don't ignore them. Next time, they may be less than willing to stick around and help."

"Er, I'll do that. Right after I make a way to use my visor without touching it."

...

"So, how was it?" Logan asks as X-23 walks past him, "Your first day at school. How was it?"

"The actual school was boring, but the ride home was eventful."

"Oh was it?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you should 'a seen it Logan!" Kurt tells him happily, "We came across the Brotherhood stealing stuff from a van, so when Scott went and got his ass kicked, she came in and the two wiped the floor with them!"

"Yeah, I should'a seen it." Logan smirks, turning around to look at the TV as it shows news footage about the event. "Good thing they're talking about it on the TV then, huh?"

"Luckily, the authorities were able to apprehend the mutant gang known as the Brotherhood before they could get off with their stolen items, and were promptly transferred to the new Mutant Prison in San Francisco."

"Authorities?" Laura questions, "This is the same Brotherhood we fought isn't it?"

"Yeah, they do that." Scott mutters, "Every time we do something good, they credit someone else who did a small bit of help. Like in this case, the police."

"So, what happens to them now?" X-23 asks Logan, who shrugs.

...

As a figure watches the same broadcast, he flicks his hand to switch it off. He turns away, his purple cape flapping behind him as he does so.

"To me, My Acolytes. And my children." They command, as five other figures surround a table. A savage creature that looks more like a lion than a man. One in his late teens with a flame thrower attached to him, a similar aged youth with platinum white hair, an older man dressed like he's from another century, and a female teen with dark red clothing. "I believe its time we show the world, what we are capable of."

...

Woo, done with this. Much more eventful than it was first time around. I instead turned the next chapter into just a single scene here, since it was also uneventful, and threw in a fight scene and some plot. Hope you liked it.


	6. SpiderMan and his Amazing Friends

Note, this is a chapter I wanted to write for a long time. This is technically the first Team up chapter I wrote, but isn't considered as part of the future team up chapters. The plot is, Bobby teams up with another mutant and the worlds greatest and probably most famous comic-book character who you'll probably know of: a teenaged misfit who was giving super powers that at first he tried to abuse, but learnt the greatest lesson ever: With Great power, comes a large amount of unwanted responsibility.

...

The scene is a lab. A large lab complex that moments ago had many scientists wearing yellow full body suits studying several different mutant samples and performing experiments on normal people to see what happens by simply messing with genetics. The leader of these experiments was standing on a metal balcony. In the centre of the lab, just bellow the balcony is a tank of water with several smaller tanks of white liquid attached around the side.

This lab belongs to Advanced Ideas Mechanics, a secret information and scientific research organisation not that different from HYDRA. The lab has, for the past year, been doing research on how to activate inactive X-Genes, including the one belonging to its current head, Dr Fever Pitch. Financed by HYDRA, they completed their research last month and now have a very sophisticated method of granting mutant powers: Nanites. Using baths of Nanites, they're capable of rewriting the DNA of a person to grant them a mutant power. It truly was a great moment for A.I.M. to have perfected this, especially with the help of one Scientist, Doctor Nathaniel Essex, a third party geneticist who donated them several mutant DNA samples. Today was going to be the day that they would provide their research to HYDRA in exchange for full payment.

Or at least it was, until they made the mistake of demanding more money.

Now, HYDRA is launching all out war on AIM's lab, killing all the scientists they can and taking all the research they have. AIM tried to fight off all they could, but failed, horribly. One Scientist was George Tarleton, who was then shot in the spine and thrown into a pool of nanites, which caused his head to grow and break his spine.

However, as luck would have it, Fever Pitch was able to use one of their weapons to kill a large chunk of agents, turning the battle around. Until...

Entering the battle is a taller and stronger man, wearing a dark blue shredded coat and a cowl to cover his head. Dark armour underneath stop any bullets or blasts sent his way, as he walks through the battle. He holds out an arm, which then turns into a long metal curved blade. He walks past one scientist who tries to defend himself with a chair, but with a swift movement, the scientist and the chair are cut in half. He approaches another scientist, and leaves him in several pieces. Fever Pitch watches him from above as he cuts up to more as if he was swatting a fly, aiming with his weapon. This Reaper of a man notices it and smirks. He grabs a HYDRA agent, one of his own men, and throws him in front of the blast, incinerating him. As Fever Pitch looks at him in fear and disgust, this Grim assassin smirks, before turning his walk into a run. He jumps onto an AIM scientist's shoulder, cutting his head off as he jumps off of him like he was just a step, landing with a back flip behind of Fever Pitch, cutting up his weapon as he tries to aim at him.

"Please, just take the research! We'll accept the original price, no, half the price. Yeah, we'll accept half the original price! Honest."

"Pitch, Pitch, Pitch. Why would we want to pay you now, when we can already just take it?" The assassin smiles sadistacally, as he slices upwards, cutting into Fever Pitch's chest and knocking him off the balcony into the tank of liquid. The Genetically altering nanite-containing liquid. "Hail HYDRA!" The Grim Reaper shouts, lifting his hand up as others do the same and chant the same line.

"Hail HYDRA!"

**Spider-Man and his amazing friends**

_Queens, New York_, Two soldiers are standing on top of a building, holding a Tank of Black liquid, Waiting next to a Helipad, as a helicopter is slowly flying towards them.

"Careful, don't smash the tank, Andy." The older of the two soldiers reminds him as he nearly drops the tank. "This thing's really messy to get off, and really expensive."

"Relax, I'm not ghonna drop it. So, what's with this thing anyway, why does it need to be taken by Helicopter, and then by Boat?" He asks him.

"Because, it's last host is, well, possessive. He still has some of it on him, but this thing, its just. We can't let him get it, that's a simple as I can say it." The helicopter is just floating a bit off of the edge of the building when they begin to load the tank onto the helicopter. Just as they're about to attach the binds to hold the tank in place however, a black coloured tendril lunges into the helicopter, killing the pilot, before pulling it off of the building and smashing it against side of the building. Another one comes out, grabbing the tank containing the black gew and swinging it onto a nearby building, where the source of this: A blond-haired man in his late teens/early twenties wearing a black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans with his right arm covered in a black gew, identical to the one in the tank.

"Finally, you were stupid enough to take it out of _Ryker's island_," he comments, smirking before turning to the tank of gew as he places it on the concrete bellow him. "You're mine again."

"No _Eddie_ don't do it!" The older soldier pleads, but Eddie just smashes the tank with his foot, causing the black ooze to leak out onto his foot, covering his leg and spreading onto his whole body, momentarily covering him in a black cocoon. Then, his arms and legs rip from the rest, now covered in it with clawed fingers and toes, his face, the only thing not covered, looks up, as several fangs appear around his neck, they close over his face in a mouth biting-like motion, demon-like eyes appear where his face was covered, a mouth also appears, the 'face' stretches out, making a neck and chin. When this is finished, white spider looking markings appear on his chest, joining to one on his back as small tentacles sprouting over his body.

"_We_ are one again!" it roars before unleashing several Tendrils at the two soldiers, who are pulled out of the wall by two strings of white glue. The source, a scrawny yet toned looking guy wearing full body spandex costume. Its mostly blue with red boots, gloves, torso and mask. Everywhere that's red has a web-like netting design on it, with Yellow eyes, similar to the creature just made. On his hands are metal gauntlet around his wrists, with a small glass gauge on the lower side with 5 mentos looking things inside, with a grey belt around his waist.

"Eddie, what part of 'stay way from the Symbiote' don't you get?" he asks it mockingly.

"Parker!" It simply roars back. "We've been waiting for you."

"Tell me, is it the stay part? Or the away part?" A tendril is launched at him, but he jumps out of the way, landing on the side of a wall, he sends another his way, he jumps again, this time launching a line of webbing, which sticks to just next to the creatures foot, he pulls on the line, hurling himself at 'Eddie' with his feet out-stretched, kicking him in the face, and using said face as a spring board to land on the building the two soldiers were standing on.

Venom recovers and lunges at Spider-Man, who ducks, dodges, jumps, and avoids all of his resulting attacks. While he's distracted by the spider, the younger Soldier, Andy, fires a machine gun at Venom, with the bullets simply going into his body, Spider-Man Jumps over Venom, launching various web shots at him, doing no effect but deeply annoying him.

"You know Eddie, the Symbiote is so 3 years ago, now day's, kids want to see a Civil War between heroes, a Skrull invasion, or some guy who regularly breaks the fourth wall, can't you try doing that for a change?" He jumps again, while Andy keeps firing at Venom, doing little good, the bullets seam to just be eaten by the Symbiote.

"PARKER! Shut up and DIE!" It roars, hurling out the bullets it had 'swallowed' towards Spidey, who dodges them in a super awesome matrix-like dodge that humans cannot imagine yet.

"Oh, did Venom have a little accident?"

"Parker, you always talked too much!" he launches several tendrils, a lot more than before and not to mention a lot more faster, which Spidey can't dodge quick enough, knocking him into a wall, dazing him, "What's the matter, Parker? Did the spider not react in time?"

"No, just got distracted by yo' ugly mug." He retorts, putting on a fake Jersey accent for added effect. The creature pick his up by his wrists, as small organic wires surround them, binding them.

"You know what happens to Spiders that get on a predator's nerve? They get eaten." Eddie, or Venom, Smiles, as a long tongue slides out, almost licking him.

"You know what happens to things that eat spiders? They get an ass-whoopin'!" He kicks the creature in the face, kicking out of its grip. Summoning all his strength, he rips free from the binds, taking a fighting stand.

He webs his feet to the floor, then repeatedly fires balls of webbing at him, coating most of his body as it hardens like cement, but the Symbiote begins to crack it open with its many tenticals. Spidey webs two metal bars that we just laying on the floor, and pulls them together, making a loud noise, the sound waves from this cause Venom to scream, like a little girl, with portions of the Symbiote ripping off, they try to make their way to another host but, before they can, several balls of fire hit them, causing them to burn to death. Noticing the fire, everyone who can turn their necks turn their necks, seeing what looks like a teenaged girl on fire, literally, it is a blond-haired girl with streaks of orange in her hair, wearing what looks like a yellow and orange jump suit with Bell-bottom legs with what looks like an orange flame over yellow, around the waist.

"Don't worry anyone, _Firestar_ will stop this thing!" they yell, before hurling more fire at Eddie, burning the web-cocoon he was being blocked by, with the intense heat causing parts of the Symbiote to die. "Watch as I defeat this with my awesome abilities!" she hurls more fire at Venom while acting as much of a cliché and hammy hero as possible. Venom rolls out of the way as his Symbiote heals, before launching a tentical at her, grabbing her foot and pulling her to ground level.

"Oh boy, another mutant with no training thinking they can help, At least Felicia's power made it so she didn't have to train that hard." Spider-Man looks down, holding his Nose, "Well, looks like I need to help her, You know, I wish for once kids would learn that only people with training, or a genius IQ so they instantly know what they can and Can't do, can fight crime, or at least get a kick out of trying."

He grabs the two metal bars, repeatedly banging them together, causing the Symbiote to scream, ripping portions of it off that die from the intense sound, while all that is left is Eddie with portions of the Symbiote still left, who leaps off of the building, using what he has left to make it safely away, "Well I better go after him." Spidey say's to himself, but stops when two sounds are heard, one from his belt, another from Firestar's wrist, "Oh I'm late!" they both say in union, before realizing the other is saying the same thing, only to forget about it and run off, Spidey stopping a second to look to where Venom ran off to, finding nothing.

...

Midtown High School, Located in Queens and populated by students from both Queens and Manhattan. A figure is seen swinging from a rooftop onto the roof of the school, but disappears into a window near foot level. A few seconds later, a brown haired teenager is seen climbing out of a locker. he's wearing a blue jacket, blue cargo pants, a pair of sneakers, with a darker blue hoody under the jacket, as he puts a red spandex mask back inside the locker and closing it.

He runs into a classroom, just as the bell goes, narrowly making it on time, much to several students amusement, and the teachers annoyance, "Parker, a few seconds later and you could have missed the late bell, now take your seat and stop disrupting my lesson," say's the teacher as they limp towards him, making it clear they have two prosthetic legs.

"Yes Mr. Warren, sorry," he takes a seat next to a red haired girl wearing a long yellow shirt and jeans and a brown haired boy dressed like MC Hammer, the former of whom hugs him as he sits down. "What'd I missed?" he asks the two.

"He introduced a new student, then he began saying something, then you came in Pete, then he told you off, then you asked me what you missed, then I started telling you." the girl tells him in a joking voice.

"Who's the new student?" He asks.

"Her, over there." the Brown haired kid tells him, pointing to a blonde-haired girl who looks just like the one who 'saved' him, only now wearing a blue t-shirt, skinny blue jeans, and regular shoes. "She's called _Angelica Jones_."

"She looks familiar…" 'Pete' say's before a paper ball goes flying in his direction, he hears it coming, and ducks, making the ball hit the new girl, he turns around to see the person who threw it: a blond haired jock, sitting next to a larger, fatter Jock who's bald and a Cheerleader with light brown hair.

"Damn, I missed. How does he always dodge?" the Jock asks himself.

"Mr. _Thompson_, is their any reason to throw paper balls at people? May I remind you that you're on probation for that incident and one more detention you'll be academically suspended?" 'Mr. Warren' tells him.

"Sorry sir." He mutters, turning to the side as a few snickers are heard from other students.

"Now if all of you little hooligans could stop interrupting me I would like to continue my lecture on stem cells and how they could be used to replace body parts and cloning. Now then, the thing about Stem cells is that they can…" he continues but, to be frank, who cares?

"You dodged it using that spider sense thingy?" The red haired girl whispers into Peter's ear, who nods proudly, "That's not really very responsible, next you'll be using webs to get down from flagpoles."

"Probably." He laughs, while the teacher continues talking. Another paper ball goes flying towards him, and he still dodges and it still hits the new girl, making her a little angry.

"Eugene Thompson! Do you want to be academically suspended!"

"No sir, I…" he begins to say until his pocket sets on fire, spontaneously, "Fire! Fire!" everyone stands up to either watch, help, or just laugh, while the teacher grabs a beaker, fills it with water from the science room's built in sink, and throws it onto him, putting it out and making it look like he wet himself, much to everyone's continued amusement. While everyone is wondering how the fire starts, Peter turns back to the new girl, noticing her hand is glowing slightly, but this stops when she sees him looking at her hand.

"Mr. Thompson, how did that happen?" the teacher asks him.

"I don't know it just…"

"Empty your pocket, Empty them now!"

"But it wasn't…"

"Empty them this minute!" He looks down, sadly, reaches into his pocket, pulling out a lighter and a bag of pot. "You're kidding me right? You have Detention for the next month, an hour after school every day, including saterdays, you're officially banned from Football or anything fun! Now go to the principal's office!"

"But…"

"Stop 'but-ing' or I'll have someone to kick yours, Now go to the principals office, now!"

"Fine." he walks out of the room and heads for the principals office.

"Now then, as I was saying, if we could gather enough Stem Cells and replace the nucleus with one that matches the patient's we could rebuild vital parts for them, it would help amputation patients like me and our old friend Dr. Connors, before he went missing…"

...

We return to the base that HYDRA attacked earlier, with two HYDRA agents still inside, checking to make sure everyone's dead. While they're looking at the tank, seeing Dr. Pitch's body, "He's still warm, but I don't think he's breathing…" Sudenly, the water begins to boil, rapidly, so that steam is released, as Dr. Pitch Suddenly emerges out of it, screaming in pain, his skin has turned red from the water boiling, several shots are fired at him but he doesn't even notice it, his teeth set on fire, and soon most of his flesh bursts into flames, and an energy wave is released, killing both Agents and destroying all that is left, "What is happening to me?" he screams as the fire turns down, with most of him burnt until he looks like a zombie or something, "Whose DNA was that!"

"Someone's who you should be really careful about," say's a dark voice, He turns around to see a pale man, looking like Rogue's skin only pure white, he has black hair, with a red Crystal on his forehead, he's wearing a black metal armour with another Crystal on his chest, and a ripped black cape, "The most dangerous man in the world, the one who I've tried multiple times to re-create but each time it resulted in failure, Fear of me, being kidnapped, or anger towards me, but you, you may have been the first success,"

"Essex! Who are you talking about!"

"Please, call me Mister Sinister. You know very little about me or my conections, but I'll tell you this: the one you got the DNA from, _En Sabah Nur_, a powerful mutant with unlimited potential. Super Strength, healing factor, ageless, energy generation and absorbtion, can absorb the DNA and energy of those he touches, which just lead to more powers, and a few others. He wasn't the first mutant, but indeed one of the most deadly. He was later nicknamed by us as _Apocalypse_…"

"You gave me Apocalypse's DNA! What the hell is the matter with you!" Pitch screams his questions, thought Mister Sinister acts as if all he did was interrupt.

"Let me explain. When Apocalypse came out of his imprisonment, I convinced him to give me a sample of his DNA, saying should he ever be re-imprisoned, I shall clone him and transfer his psyche into it should he die. Of course I didn't really plan to. I was going to clone something to kill him. However, this time he gave himself the Technorg Virus…"

"The what!" He continues shouting, as fire starts to spread around them.

"Please stop screaming your questions, its getting rather annoying." Mister Sinister tells him, not even remotely threatened by his demeanour. " The Technorg Virus, or T-O Virus, is an Alien Virus that inserts technology into Cells to turn them into cyborg creatures. When I discovered you, and your research to grant non-mutants with X-Genes powers. I placed a sample of the bastard's DNA into your archive, which as I can see was a good idea…"

"What part of this is a good idea!" he shouts again, clearly not liking his near skeleton appearance.

"Well, I obviously never intended for you to take it, that was your fault for trying to demand more money from HYDRA. However, it was quite lucky that you accidentally activated it so that would use his DNA. The reason it was a good idea is that, now, you're potentially the most powerful being on this earth. If you received the right help. Which, I can provide." He adds, smirking to himself.

"What, can you do to help me?" he asks, intrigued by his offer.

"I can give you the Technorg virus. The same used by Apocalypse. It would, after fully consuming you, give you control over your body and your powers. You would become a god."

"A god? I like the sound of that. Ok, you have a deal, Now, give me what I need."

"As you wish." Sinister pulls out a vial, a vial that looks like Apocalypse's techno skin. He places it above Pitch's chest pushes it into him. It spreads over him, turning yellow as it covers his chest. While it does this Pitch experiences intense pain, worse than before as every cell is consumed with metal. His heart is covered with the virus, pumping T-O infected blood into the rest of his body, slowly covering his entire body with the Techno-Organic material, leaving him an orange-yellow Technorg skeleton generating fire all over his body. "Of course you still need something else to be at your full potential."

"Like what?" He asks.

"In New York, Ryker's Island to be percise, Something called the Gem of Cyttorak is stored there. It has radioactive properties that release immense energies, enough to mutate every cell in ones body with an X-Gene, temporarily cause mutant powers to increase, or power the Technorg Virus."

"How do I know it will work?"

"It worked for me, in fact, I keep a fracture of it with me." he points to the crystal on his body, the large one on his armour, "It gives me increased power to the point I can over power even the legendary Charles Xavier in psychic combat. As well as allow me to be my own guinea pig."

"So All I have to do is break in?"

"Yes," Sinister replies, turning away as he starts to disappear into shadows. "You may have some trouble, but nothing you can't handle yourself. Well, not now anyway."

...

Back in Midtown High school, Recess has started and all of the students have left, With Peter and his redhead friend sitting at a bench, when the new girl tries joining them. "Hey, mind if I sit here?"

"Er, sure," she sits down.

"So," it has a weird awkward scene, "I'm just ghonna say it, I know you're Spider-Man,"

"Wait, What?" both Peter and his friend say in union. "No, I don't know what you're talking about, I'm just your average dorky kid from Queens. I couldn't possibly be a super..."

"I recognized your voice from that battle with the black thing, and you're the same height, you were late, I noticed Spider-Man swinging onto the school like a few minutes before you came in, and…"

"Wow, I never realized how obviously you you're identity is." The red head notes, "Wait, what fight with the black thing?"

"Oh, just before school started, these two soldier-people were fighting this black thing with Spider-Man, well, him, and I came along and helped…"

"I knew it, I knew that was you, and, you're the one who set Flash on fire! You're one of those mutants!" Peter finally puts 2 and 2 together.

"So, you two had a fight with, Venom, together?" the other girls asks, still confused and shivering at the mention of Venom.

"Yes/No" they both say at the same time, before looking confused towards each other.

"I was fighting Venom, had him restrained, then she came along and let him go after nearly killing him." Peter, who isn't impressed by her antics that let a deranged killer loose.

"Hey, I was stopping him from killing anyone…"

"You set him on fire, burning the webs stopping him. That doesn't stop him, that frees him. You freed him to stalk the streets, do you know how many people he could kill?"

"No, but, but if I didn't do that he would've gotten out of it anyway."

"Not if you let me finish making noises to knock the Symbiote out of him."

"What?"

"The black suit thing is sensitive to energy waves, like sound, light, and stuff. Too much sound can hurt it, it fears fire, and its all wiggily." The other girl explains, making Angelica stare, "Pete tells me all this stuff,"

"So are you, like, his friend..."

"_Girl_friend, actually, I'm Mary Jane, call me MJ." MJ tells her. "I basically help him when I can. I once shot a guy."

"Oh, well, if you'd tell me all the stuff about the Symbiote than I could help you track it down."

"No! Ok, the last time a mutant became my crime fighting partner she lost her spleen, she can't even jump from building to building anymore."

"Well, I fly, that's different."

"No, its not."

"Well whatever. Why're you so down on this. You're a mutant too, what's the difference?"

"Because I'm not. I got be by a genetically engineered, radioactive spider. I'm stronger, faster, more agile, and have extra sensory abilities and reaction time. And I think faster. SO much that I've already planned what I'm ghonna do when I get home and thought of what to write for my Sonic the Hedgehog _Fanfiction_ word for word. I can punch holes in cement, I can outrun a car, I can jump onto rooftops, I can sense hurting before I get hurt, etc."

"So what does this have to do me not being able to help you?"

"Because, I know how dangerous it is for people who don't have training, Like I said about my mind, I think stuff a lot faster, so I learnt quickly how to use my powers. But you, you haven't had training or practise, have you? You probably found out about your powers a week ago, and instantly thought to become a super hero, with the only training being shooting at cups."

"Two weeks ago actually."

"Exactly, I had 3 months practicing with them, and I had a genius level IQ. You only had 2 weeks and you learn things normally, you're not ready to be a hero…" While He's telling her not to do what he does, which is beginning to make him sound like a douche bag, several Police cars are seen driving past the school, with Pete and Angelica noticing this. "I gotta go." Peter gets up and runsinside, While Angelica follows as well, after a few minutes, Spider-Man is swinging out from behind the school, with Firestar following him, much to his annoyance.

"C'mon, just let me tag along and see if I can help."

"NO!" He swings faster, actually out-speeding her, before arriving at the police station, which has a massive hole inside one wall, where all of the patrol cars were speeding to. Spider-Man swings into the hole, landing next to a door that reads 'computer room' with a man lying on the floor with a broken leg, "_Detective Jones_, are you Ok?" he asks the man.

"Spider-Man? Some, robot skeleton covered in fire destroyed the wall, he's in there." The Detective explains, cringing from the pain of his leg, turning to his radio. "Roger, we have a ten thirty one, roger."

"Flaming Robot Skeleton attacking the station?" The radio replies.

"Yeah, send backup, we may need it."

"Ok, some crazy mutant girl who wants to be my new partner should be here any second to help you." Spidey tells him, getting a bemused look from Detective Jones.

He enters to room to see Fever Pitch, standing next to a computer, holding it in an angry way. His eyes change colour as he hacks into the computer wirelessly, causing various windows pop up on the monitor, with a loading screen appearing on to monitor. At 23%, it begins to increase, going to 36% until Spider-Man intervenes. "You know, if all you wanted was a computer, you could have just bought one, I know a guy who selling one real cheap." He comments, getting his Attention.

"Oh, I need more than just a computer, web head."

"Oh, so that's a nice costume. How'd you get it, did you steal it from _Stark Industries_?"

"No, it was a gift."

"Oh, really? Unique gift. Usually I just get a gift certificate to some fast food joint my girlfriend works at. So, anyways, what are you actually doing?"

"I'm stealing passwords so I can get into Ryker's Island."

"You want to get INTO Ryker's Island? Usually I have to stop people getting out. What kind of villain WANTS to go to a jail?"

"I'm not a villain, Vigilante. I'm a god."

"Oh, a god? You know, I once met some gods. Kinda jerks, but reasonable. There was this one, named Loki, was pretty funny, an asshole, but funny. I actually got into a fight with all of them. And I even won, just like this." Spidey shoots a web at him, it gets stuck to his chest, but other than that he doesn't even flinch. his eyes go weird, like he's scanning something.

"Animal fat, Oxygen, Carbon-Nitrate compound, bleach, sulphur, and hydrogen, take you a long time to make?" he asks after listing everything in the webbing.

"The formula, yes, the shooters though my dad made them before he died. Its designed to expand when it reacts with Oxygen, otherwise its just some small string that rips easily. That's where the Oxygen comes from."

"How long can it get to?" Pitch asks him, actually intrigued by this.

"2 miles at max."

"Huh, when did you design it?"

"When I was 15."

"Huh, when I was that age I was just playing with bottle Rockets."

"So, once we're done talking nerd talk, can we fight like men?" Spidey Jokingly say's.

"Sure." He moves to one side, pulling the web and swing Spider-Man around him. Spidey manages to run on the wall, countering him and making the web tie him up.

"So anyway, I'm just ghonna leave you here so some cops can take you to Ryker's. I think right now Sandman's locked up in there right now. So you should be able to…" then, the webbing sets on fire, caused by Pitch's powers, "Oh boy, this is ghonna hurt." A huge shock wave erupts from Pitch's hands, sending the Wall crawler flying.

"I'm not your everyday villain Spider-Man, I am you greatest _Nemesis_!"

"Ok, Nemesis, time to fry!" A voice is heard from the other side of him, he turns around to see Firestar floating in the air. "You've attacked the wrong part of New York!"

"Oh, fire fighting fire. This is REALLY going to end well." he gloats, while holding a ball of fire in his hand. He throws the fire at her, but her power absorbs it, and she does the same, but he absorbs it. The both make large infernos heading towards the other, but Firestar gets over powered and falls to the floor. As both heroes lay defeated, the computer finally reaches 100%. "My work here is done. SO long Spider-Man and his, hehe, Amazing, friend. Its been a blast." He blasts a hole in a wall, before making his escape, while both heroes wake up.

"Wow, that was actually a funny quip. Its Been a blast, followed by blasting a hole in the wall. It sounds like something you'd hear villains say all the time, but that's probably the only time I've hear anyone say it. What a sad world we live in." Spidey comments to himself while getting to his knees. "Er, I think that guys a mutant. A robotic mutant, but a mutant still the same. And I know someone who happens to be an expert at mutant genetics." He pulls out a mobile before looking through the contacts list. "Lets see, _MJ_, _Harry_, _Doc. Connors, Hobie, Murdock, Spector_, _Felicia_, Here we are, _Hank_," He presses the call button and waits for it to ring.

...

At the institute, Hank is in his lab, continuing an Experiment, with two Jamie dupes helping him, "Pass me the sodium Hydrochloric acid, careful, it stings." one passes him a beaker of said acid and he pours it into a larger Beaker above a burner, it turns to purple solution, before bubbling. "Good, I've been doing this all day and something keeps going wrong, but I finally made the solution."

"What is it?" One dupe asks.

"Fuel for the blackbird. Its cheaper to make it ourselves, since I know a great formula that makes really fast jet fuel." as he talks to one dupe, another Jamie runs into the lab.

"Mr. McCoy, someone on the phone wants to speak to you." the dupe tells him.

"I'm a little busy, who is it?"

"They said their name's Peter."

"Peter, Peter." He thinks to himself, remembering only two people he knows who're called Peter. "Er, Do they have a Russian accent, or a Queens accent?"

"How do I tell which is which?"

"Well, do they have a deep voice, or a high pitched one?"

"High pitched."

"Oh, Now I know which one it is, Ok, I'll go see." he turns off the burner, before walking with the Jamie Dupes, who by now regroup, and return upstairs to the phone. "Yes? Hello? Peter?"

"Hey Hank McCoy!" The other side of the phone says.

"Hello Peter, how's MJ?"

"Fine, listen, I need your help. A few minutes ago I tried stopping some mutant-Robot-thing from stealing passwords for Ryker's Island, but, well, Now I'm bruised. I was wondering what you think I should do to fight it?"

"Well, what're its powers?" As Spidey explains, we turn our attention to just a little bit away as Bobby plays Prototype and Sam sits watching.

"So you got to skip this mission too?" Sam asks him, referring to a mission most of the others are on.

"Yeah, While Kurt, Kitty, Amara, and the others are standing above a cliff, I'm devouring some people to find out what happened to my Ex Girlfriend."

"Cool. I'm thirsty, want something?"

"7-Up if you're offering." Bobby replies as Sam gets up to get two drinks.

"Well I'm busy right now, so I can't go down myself, but I'll see if I can send someone else down." Hank tells the hero from the phone.

"Oh, how many?"

"Well, most of the X-Men are in California, It's only me and some of the less experienced students. Iceman's right here, i can send him.."

"Iceman? Let me guess, he can make volcanoes." Spidey's sarcasm makes the blue 'ape' chuckle.

"I'll see if I can get him to go down."

"Ok, Hank, I'll be waiting. Bye."

"So long." They hang up, and Hank turns to the couch, seeing Bobby playing his game.

"Bobby, will you do me a favour, An old friend's student needs some help, its only in New York, but he needs help."

"Er, Do I have to?"

"Well yes, Kinda."

"Fine," He pauses the game, saving and turning it off before heading to the sub basement to get his uniform, leaving Hank as Sam returns with the drinks.

"Er, Want to play some Black Ops?"

"Heh, couldn't hurt. Let me refuel the jet and I'll be right with you."

...

As Bobby finishes being suited up, he goes into the X-Van, and tries driving, but the second he touches it Auto-driver activates, mostly due to the fact he lacks a license. But he still gets to stay in the drivers seat and pretend he's driving, he activates the phone thing to communicate with Hank, as he refuels the jet. "So why didn't you go, it's your friend?"

"Well, I'm busy right now, and besides, his about your age and has a friend with him, also your age."

"So how do you know this guy?"

"An old friend of Mine, Curt Connors, he used to Teach Peter, but he lost his right arm in Iraq saving my life."

"I didn't know you fought in Iraq."

"Two years." The teacher replies, remembering his war time, "he was experimenting on a serum that would grant healing abilities without actually changing his genetics, but at the time the only healing genes he could use were from reptiles. So, he used a formula that would cause cells to use Lizard chromosomes for coding new cells instead of his DNA, which meant his new cells would heal, and as such would allow him to grow back his arm. But, unfortunately, he accidentally got a huge does of Radiation that caused the formula to exband in his system and turn him into a giant lizard creature, complete with tail, claws, fangs, and green scales. The change drove him caused him to relive Iraq, and he went around the city, attacking anyone he thought to be an insurgent. I was able to get the Serum out of his system, and Peter was able to bring him back to his senses, but he's still physically the Lizard, much like me right now. Connors couldn't turn back, and at the time couldn't just join Xavier's. He chose to live in solitude until he could theorize a cure. "

"So, this Peter, he's a mutant, why doesn't he live with us?"

"He isn't, he received his powers artificially. He keeps them a secret to the public and fights crime as a super hero."

"Called what?" Bobby asks, trying to think. For the past year, Super Heroes have became more common. Two months ago, four people were bathed in cosmic rays and became the Fantastic Four. Then Captain America came back two weeks ago. Before them, Iron Man appeared six months ago to stop a mad scientist stealing an Arc Reactor from Stark Industries, and before him, SHIELD made its presence more well known. Then there's those guys just considered vigilantes, like Moon Knight, Daredevil, Punisher, and...

"Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man? Spider-Man!" Bobby laughs, knowing of him, "THE Spider-Man is really just a 17 year old!"

"Yes, In fact, he's been Spider-Man since he was 15, it's quite impressive really."

...

Just outside the prison Complex, Spidey and Firestar are waiting for Nemesis to strike, before the X-Van arrives, "Oh, here that X-guy is, about time." as the two wait for a tough, fearless and clearly born leader who can turn into Ice as well create a beam of it, and even possibly control Ice, They aren't really sure. As the get their hopes up, Bobby Drake leaves the van, trips over the door and falls out, completely loosing their confidence in him.

"Hey, you must be Peter, I'm Bobby Drake, big fan of your work." he holds his hand out, Spidey confusingly shakes it.

"You're Iceman?"

"Yeah, I've been and full X-Man for a month now, right after Apocalypse got beat. With my help of course."

"Oh, well, anyway, we're waiting for this guy we dubbed Nemesis because of something he said, he's trying to break into here, we need to stop him."

"Cool, what can he do?"

"Pretty much everything. He created fire, he absorbed it, he can connect to tech, he's metal, he's super strong, he's basically anything he wants." Firestar tells him.

"So, he's ghonna break into here, why?"

"We don't know."

"Hey, is that him?" Bobby points to a yellow figure, a skeletal figure that pretty much looks just like the one they're after.

"Yeah, that's him." Spidey Reloads his web shooters before aiming at a near-bye wall to web-zip off of, hurling himself towards their target, leaving the fire and Ice making mutants behind.

"So are you like his new sidekick or something?" Bobby asks the other mutant.

"No, I'm his new Crime-fighting Partner-"

"-No she's not!" Spidey shouts back, before Swing-kicking Nemesis into Ryker's electric security wall, shocking him, until his powers kick in and he absorbs the energy. He wirelessly deactivates the security system, before re-programming it to free all inmates, and kill the 'Spidey-Friends' attacking him. He makes his way inside the prison, while Spidey, Firestar, and Bobby avoid being shot down, blown up, or melted.

As Nemesis is walking into the prison, the cells, which he opened, are pouring with Inmates. Human, mutant, or just super-powered, they leave the prison cells 300 at a time, with one in particular, Flint Marko, a former small-time criminal who after a deal with HYDRA, he was the subject to an experimental program that granted him the ability to convert his flesh into organic sand-like matter (With an added healing factor in case he looses any), control granite, and use both to form a large sand monster. With these powers, he is the SANDMAN!

"Freedom!" Sandman shouts, before Noticing Nemesis walking the wrong way, "Hey buddy, wrong way, exits this way."

"Move." he telekinetically hurls Sandman into a wall.

"Hey! That's the way you wanna be about it eh?" He turns his body into sand, exbanding his mass while doing so, before attempting to tackle him, only for his large body heat to melt the sand into glass, encasing his arms in it and trapping him. "Er, get this off of me!"

"One thing, Spider-Man and two mutants should be coming here, take care of them for me."

"Er, sure, I guess I could hold them off for yeah." Nemesis taps the glass, shattering it into tiny grains again, before leaving to find the Gem, while Spidey, Firestar, and Iceman enter the prison, only to be attacked by Sandman. He sends 3 waves of sand at them, trapping each, "Spider-Man, Am I ghonna enjoy this." Flint say's, in a happy fashion.

He forms giant sand-fists and pound all three of them into the ground, causing hurting both them and their costumes. As he lifts his massive fists into the air for another slam, Iceman freezes his body, seemingly trapping him, until his sand smashes the Ice. He forces all of the sand at them, Iceman attempting to make a shield of ice to help them, which does hold it off but for only a limited amount of time, as he pounds on the ice to break it, Spidey and co think of a plan.

"So what do we do?" Iceman asks the other two, "Ice doesn't beat sand."

"I know, He's never usually this good, must be the fact he's got so much sand to use." Spidey comments while rubbing his chin. And jumping out of the way in a nonchalant manner.

"Wait, you're smart, isn't there any way to stop sand?" Firestar asks the braininess superhero.

"Well we could try he… I'm an idiot, How could I not realize this sooner! Firestar, you need to heat him up, if you melt sand it turns into glass."

"Really?" Bobby asks, "How does that work?"

"So just heat him up?" Firestar asks the teenaged hero with a larger I.Q. than Lisa Simpson, "Got it."

'Sandy' smashes again against the Ice, shattering it, as he goes for a large strike on the 3 teenaged mutant heroes, Firestar heats his giant fist up, melting the grains into one, single Transparent chunk of Glass, which is too heavy for his powers to work on it and as such it falls to the ground. Firestar then heats up the rest of his sand body, melting his body into a glass version of him, complete with Vital organs and his clothes stuck in different parts of his glass body.

"Huh," Firestar pants as she stops heating, tired from the over-use of her powers, with the other two helping her back up.

"You Ok?" Spidey asks, as she gets back to her feet, shaking sand off of her shoulder and out of her uniform.

"Yeah, so, who's not ready to be a hero?" She replies, smirking in a perky manner.

"Wait, shouldn't we be dealing with that guy?" Iceman asks, remembering the mission at hand.

"Oh, yeah, Nemesis, C'mon, lets go." they run towards the main prison block, running into a large Room with Nemesis walking up towards a large, glowing Crystal, with multiple shards sticking out. He begins to reach for one until a web line hits him.

"God, do we have to do this?" the web-line sets on fire, going all the way down to Spidey's end, but he lets go of that and shoots several more, hitting him in the face, "Do you really think that will effect me?"

"No, more likely distract you, just a few seconds ago, I had to remember science basics, Sand plus fire equals glass, now, what about fire plus Ice?" as he say's this, an Ice-beam hits Nemesis, covering his body with cold snow, however he heats up and melts it, before sending a mind-numbing shock-wave, stunning the 3. He continues to the Gem, grabbing a piece of it and snapping it off, he holds it in front of his body, several Techno-organic tentacles reach out and grab the gem. As it begins to emit energy, the gem is pulled into his chest, causing it to react with the Technorg virus. His body swells, coating himself with yellow metal. He is now a larger, knight-looking figure, taller than Apocalypse, with thick, metal arms and legs. His head, which now resembles a faceless skull with the only features are eyes, a large piece of metal covers the back of his head and more, with then glass-like yellow material covering the front, liquid fills the inside of his 'helmet' up, a metal mouth piece covers the bottom of his face, and the most iconic bit, just for pointless-ness, a cape. A yellow-orange cape that give him the appearance of a god, or at least some cheesy metal mutant who likes to look like a total douche, either way, he has a cape. "Hehe, heheheha, hehehehehehahahahahaha ha! I am no longer simply a Nemesis towards you all, I am more, I am more than Apocalypse, I am more than the Apocalypse, I am the fiery death of you all, I am the _Holocaust_!"

...

Egypt. Inside the giant Sphinx that was Apocalypse's HQ, lies nothing but destroyed technology and scraps of metal and sand. The spot where Wolverine and Rogue defeated the titan still has scorch marks from his disappearance. Everything inside this place looks just the same as it did the day he was defeated.

While it hasn't been disturbed since, due to SHIELD making damn sure no one goes near the place, objects have been moved somehow. For the last week, strange things have happened. Screams have been heard from nothing, SHIELD personnel who've been guarding the site swear they've seen figures, shadows, trying to leave the Sphinx, and strange electrical activity has knocked objects around.

The same goes for today. An EMP was released somehow, taking out every SHIELD vehicle around. Another, more powerful blast went off soon after, blowing up everything. The SHIELD agents went in to investigate. All that was heard afterwards were their screams of agony.

The ones outside took guard, their worse fears plaguing their minds. Many who got too close began screaming in neural pain, as their minds went into overload as some psychic began to mentally attack them. Those who didn't scurried to activate the mental scrambler devices used to avoid such attacks, only for the devices to explode. Then, they saw him.

The first to fire were the first to die. Others moved to call for heavy artillery. It was still in a weakened state, but more than capable to easily overpower them. In the end of the battle, one agent was alive, his left arm blown off and both legs melted to the sand. He crawled to the only radio he could find, drenched in his own sweat from the fear that engulfed him now.

He radioed in, hopping that they would respond.

"This is Agent Coulson of the Strategic Homeland of Information, Espionage, Law-Enforcement and Defence, or SHIELD. This is a private frequency, who is this?" Agent Coulson dropped the radio the second he got his reply. With only one thought on his mind, he activated the protocol for this situation, and two nuclear warheads were dropped on the Sphinx. It was, unfortunately, too late.

HE, had returned.

...

"Sinister! Sinister!" Holocaust roars as he enters his old, destroyed base while looking for the mutated scientist who caused all this. "Nathaniel Sinister Essex! Where on –soon to be my- great green Earth are you!"

"I'm here." Say's a voice, coming from behind him, he turns around to se Sinister standing in a doorway. "So, did you get it?"

"Of course." He'd smirk, if he still had a mouth, while holding a hand out to make a sun like sphere.

"All this power, all at your fingertips. You should plan your next move wisely." Sinister tells him, approaching him in a way befitting his name, almost like a serpant trying to lead him to darkness. "You could enslave the whole world. You could kill Odin himself, or even shape the stars themselves. You're power personified now."

"Power Personified? I like the sound of that."

"You're quite literally the fiery death you claim to be. You really are a Holocaust."

"I could do anything I want." Holocaust thinks to himself, "I could take anything I want. I truly am a God now. I think I'd like to test my powers."

"You can, you could do anything you want." Sinister confirms him, "Go, go find a way to use your powers however you want..." He lets his voice trail off, as Holocaust turns to the exit, flying off to find something to do. "...And show me just how much power you can use, and how useful this project really is." Sinister adds after he's left, looking at the canister of genetically altering nanites, a canister of the T-O virus, and a shard of the Gem of Cyttorak, grinning with the same sinister ambition he always has.

...

HAMMER HQ. Norman Osborn looks at footage captured by the news of the fights between Holocaust/Nemesis and the three heroes.

"So, this, Thing, Its a mutant right?"

"A Freak of nature if you ask me." The Mercenary he's appointed his personal Bodyguard comments, standing by the corner, his skull mask covered by a hood with many weapons attached to his dark blue army issue clothing. "Look at it. There's copying movements like me, then there's being a £^anding flaming skeleton made of metal. That is just plain unnatural."

"Ah, Taskmaster, that is true." Norman mutters, "But they're still a mutant." He gets up, pressing a button to call his second in command. "Hand, have them prep the helicopters. Load that new anti-mutant shielding weapon we developed onto a tank and get it to New York. We may be in need of it."

...

Spider-Man, Iceman, and Firestar are travelling through to roof tops to find Holocaust. Spidey, swinging, Iceman, Making Ice slides and skating on them, and Firestar, generating enough thermal Energy to propel herself forwards in order to fly. "So, should we like make a team name or something?" Spidey jokingly asks.

"Yeah, how about, _X-Force_? It's catchy right?" Bobby suggests.

"I was thinking more of the _New Warriors_ myself." Firestar throws in. "X-Force sounds too violent."

"Nah, what about, The _Spidey-Friends_, it sounds stupid but funny at the same time."

"It sounds like the concept of a lame TV show." Iceman points out.

"Which is why it would work, Lame TV shows work. Look at _iCarly_, that's super lame, and encourages bullying, but it's a hit with little kids."

"True." the other two say in union.

"So Spidey-Friends it is, So, where do you think this Holocaust guy is?" just as he say's that, his webbing spontaneously explodes, making him fall down. He quickly shoots another line of webbing at a wall, pulling himself onto this wall and sticking to it. "I may have spoke too soon." He adds as the two other Heroes continue flying, having not noticed he'd gone and just assumed he start trailing behind.

Standing on the top of a nearby building is Holocaust, holding his hand towards the building Spidey is sticking to. His hand glows and the building begins to charge with kinetic Energy, parts shaking, making it crumble and large parts fall, narrowly missing Spidey.

"Where is he?" Spidey say's to himself, his super improved vision really helps with noticing the large crystallized Cyborg Mutant standing above a tall sky-scraper. "Oh, now I see you? What are you doing up there?"

"Nothing, just testing out my abilities." Holocaust replies, "I was going to start by completely obliterating Manhattan, when I saw you just swinging awound. I figured you'd probably try to stop me, so I decided, why not go with a primitive strike?" He makes the buildings rubble-ing increase, and a large piece falls above Spider-Man but he quickly jumps off of the building and lands on another. They continue this cycle for a few minutes, Spidey repeatedly jumping off of buildings before they're completely destroyed. Why aren't Iceman and Firestar getting involved you ask? Well as said a moment ago, neither noticed when Spidey's web broke and are about a block away by now, as they just continued talking without noticing he hasn't said anything.

"…And that's how I learnt that I had mutant powers." Firestar finishes what she was saying to Bobby, still not noticing anything.

"Huh, I accidentally froze a bully solid,"

"Wow, did he survive?"

"Yeah, to continue giving out Indian burns and taking lunch money."

"So, did everyone congratulate for freezing him?"

"Nope, chased me with pitchforks. I lived in a place in Boston full of religious and small minded Irish-Americans, to the point that the police had to lock me up for _my_ own protection."

"Oh, poor you."

"Yeah, so, anyways, since Spidey's not here do you want to go get a drink, or something to eat?" Bobby, realizing Spider-Man's not around with them but not realizing what it means, asks her.

"Wait, Spidey's gone?" She looks around, realizing he's right. "He must have fallen behind. Come on, lets go back for him." she stops and flies back, with Iceman following her.

"So is that a Yes? No? I know this place in..." Bobby continues, only for her to fly faster, "Damn, got shot down without her saying a word. A new low."

They find Holocaust shooting beams of energy at the web head, who continues to dodge. Firestar fires a large inferno at Holocaust, Distracting him so that Spider-Man can rest slightly. However, Holocaust just absorbs the fire and uses it against her.

"Don't you get it? I absorb all energies! It makes me stronger, and no matter how hot you make it, it will be just food to me!" He gloats, until Iceman begins freezing him, "Hum, interesting, you're generating energy that cancels out other energies, effectively freezing things. Interesting power." he mentions as Ice begins to cover his body.

As Iceman stops freezing, Holocaust's frozen body begins heating up, before shattering the un-melted but still boiling hot shards of Ice in all directions.

The heroes dodge his attacks, with Spidey swinging round and tackling into him. He kicks him off of the sky scraper, firing web lines at him and repeatedly pushing off of him and pulling, delivering a kick to him each time. He clings onto the larger than life villain, punching his face repeatedly before kicking off again, causing him to crash into a car. Spidey drops, picking up a car and throwing it at him, causing it to smash into him. However, to his dismay, Holocaust just melts it off of him. He fires a blast at the wall crawler, sending him flying into a building. Firestar flies down to him, tackling him. Despite his superior strength, she crashes him into a multi-level parking lot, causing the above levels to collapse on him.

With a flick of his wrist, the entire spot is incinerated. When she tries to fly at him again, another flick of his wrist results in her flying back into a building.

Bobby slides as fast as he can at him, rapidly spinning around while firing his freezing beam at him. While he fights it off, Holocaust struggles to maintain a fighting stance as his energies are cancelled out. Bobby moves as mast as he can, slowing him down and cancelling out all bit a miniscule of his energy.

As Bobby starts to tire, he keeps going, causing himself to collapse from exhaustion from such an overuse of his powers. The second he falls, Holocaust breaks free from the ice, thought heavily weakened.

"That the best you've got? Is that the best the world can offer me?"

"How about me?" another voice speaks up, attracting Holocaust's attention. Floating not too far from him is the familiar form of the blue skinned bad guy that his DNA was based on. "I detected a large energy output here, and thought I should come and see who you are."

"Huh, Apocalypse." Holocaust laughs, looking at him as he absorbs the energies of the Cyttorak shard to return himself to full power.

"So, what do you call yourself little one? And would you care to elaborate on why you have my powers?"

"My name, is Holocaust. And in a way, you could consider me your genetic son. In a different way, however, you could also consider me a more successful version of you. I've gained power beyond that of the sun itself, I am a god in human form!"

"So you claim." Apocalypse scoffs at him. "Do you REALLY believe that by copying me, you'd somehow have more power?" Holocaust would glare at him had he still have a real face, "The thing about this world is, the original, is ALWAYS better than the copies."

To retaliate to his claims, Holocaust flies to him, rapidly hitting him with all he's got. He flies back, shooting an incredibly large beam at him, incinerating all but the blue skinned titan.

"Ha! My turn." Apocalypse blast back at him, knocking him down. When he gets up, Apocalypse flashes into him, grabbing his head with his hand.

"What are you doing? "

"Making a statue." Apocalypse smirks.

Holocaust starts to feel something, heat, intense heat. He tries to absorb it, but its too much. Is this really the power of Apocalypse? No, he's barely even trying. This isn't the power of Apocalypse, this is but a small percentage of his power. As Holocaust tries to fight back, his fingers start to drip. His metal flesh is melting. He screams in agony as he starts to feel pain, more so than any normal man could bare. His legs fall from his body to the floor, nothing left but liquid. He thrashes, trying to stop the process. He goes for Apocalypse's neck, but the titan's power is too great, and his arm breaks apart even more. Until, nothing is left but a large puddle of molten metal. With Holocaust's metal helm in Apocalypse's grip.

With his power, Apocalypse lifts it up into a floating ball. As it cools, it shapes into a different figure. Its colour changes to grey, as the metal forms the appearance of the victor here: Apocalypse, standing dominantly with his arm outstretched.

He places Holocaust's Helmet on the top of his palm before taking a minute to admiring his work. Until, a gun-clocking noise is heard from behind. He turns around, to see multiple HAMMER choppers around him, with one large one in front with Norman Osborn standing inside it.

"What are you people doing here?" He mutters in disgust. How dare these humans approach him. He's Apocalypse, the most evolved being in the universe.

Just as Apocalypse is about to react, a wave of energy comes out of the large Helicopter, once hitting Apocalypse, his powers 'turn off' as well as it turning off all surviving electrical appliances, except the helicopters, "Who are you?"

"My name is Norman Osborn, I'm the director of HAMMER. I'm here to take you in, Apocalypse."

"You think you can stop me?"

"Well we were originally here for that yellow guy, until you took care of him. But we can just as easily stop you."

"What did you do to my powers?"

"Same thing that teenaged Goth did, cancel them out. Young Dorian Leech has the power to cancel out all other energies within a vicinity, it also has a side effect of neutralizing the effects of Xegen, the protein that causes Mutant abilities. From research we worked a way to artificially replicate it, and shield our helicopters from it. We just stopped your powers, and now, you're just like any one of us. And what can't any of us be killed by?"

"Me?" Apocalypse smirks, still confident despite his lack of powers.

"No, an attack from 6 Vulcan cannon machine guns." Then, the Vulcan guns built into each helicopter rapidly fires at Apocalypse, piercing his body, leaving very little left that's barely alive.

"Take that to _the Vault_, and lock it up tight, the second the effects of that shock ware off he's ghonna heal. Now lets get out of here."

...

"Spider-Man! You will not stop me this time!" A man with a deranged haircut yells from the top of a large mecha, as he tries to attack the city with Spider-Man trying to stop him.

"Oh, I'm really scared of the _Mad Thinker,_ your name is lamer than J. Jonah Jameson's haircut!"

"And you're deader than the dinosaurs! No way can you stop me, my new robot is bullet proof, shock proof, web proof..."

"Is it heat proof?"

"Er, no, but…"

"But then I'm here to melt your contraption!" Firestar joins the party, floating just behind them.

"Who's she?"

"My new Sidekick…"

"Partner!"

"Fine, Partner. But to put it nicely, you're going back to jail." Spidey back flips off of the Mech, while Firestar creates an inferno of heat and melts a large hole on the side of the robot, allowing Spidey to shoot a web at the Mad Thinker, pull him out, and then hang him by this line of webbing on a nearby traffic light.

"Enjoy jail, within a week you'll be calling your room mate daddy." Firestar tells him.

"No, no, keep the banter PG. That wasn't appropriate for my younger fans."

"Do you think you're some kind of celebrity?"

"No, but don't you think someone without spider powers who saves people every day should keep a PG image?"

"Good point."

...

AN:

Fever Pitch and Nemesis/Holocaust, were completely different characters. Fever Pitch was a mutant whose powers burnt off most of his body and left him as a skeleton, like the Human Torch only skeletal, while Nemesis/Holocaust was basically the same but was from the Age of Apocalypse, was more powerful, but his power left him in a dying state and was placed into a gigantic, Crystalline shape-shifting armour that would allow him to absorb life out of people and use them to power the armour. He was a horseman of Apocalypse, and Apocalypse's Chosen son. Many fans assumed the two characters to be alternate universe versions of each other due to their similar appearance and powers, and the fact the two were from different universes, off course this was never up-right said on-panel. I decided that for this, incorporating them together would work.

-Also, Nemesis/Holocaust's name is changed repeatedly throughout his history in the comics. At first, he's called Nemesis, his name is changed but then changed back to avoid offending Holocaust survivors, the second name change was dropped later so he was Holocaust again, but then he died before he could change it again.

-Right now, if you check my profile, You'll see I'm writing a Tie-In to Evolution called Spider-Man Evolution. Basically a reimagining of the wall crawler into the Evolution universe, starting from around the same time as the show (So over a year before the time of this chapter).


	7. Origins: Wolverine

Now, most of you may have probably seen X-Men Origins Wolverine. Some of you may have even read the Origins series which the film was based on. You may have read Wikipedia's page on Wolverine instead to know his history. You may be searching up Wikipedia in another window/tab to see what it says. You may have done that and realized that Wolverine has a separate page for his Characters history. Well what every you've done, this is my version of what his history is like, I may do ones for each character personally but here is essentially X-Men Evolution Origins: Wolverine, enjoy.

Danger room, early in the mourning, on a Saturday. Wolverine is monitoring several students as they train, telling them what and what not to do during it. "Hey, Thunder boy, stop shooting at the human solar panel, you're ghonna get both of ya killed!" Logan shouts at Ray as he shoots lightning at Roberto. What's weird is this is a _Team_exercise, everyone is supposed to help each other, so why they're killing each other is weird. Anyway, he stops and continues crossing a plank of wood, while mechanical sharks jump up on either side. "Speed it up 23, your nearly there!" Logan shouts again, this time not angrily, as 23 is ahead of everyone else and just has to climb up the rest of a rope, which is actually the hardest thing to do. "Cannonball, speed it up! You're usually the fastest at this!" He shouts to the tired Samuel Gurthy, who hurt himself the other week during another Logan session.

"Oh, I'll speed it up." He leaps off of the part he was standing on, before shooting himself forwards, passing most of the other students.

"Sam! Watch out for 23!" Ray, lately, shouts, just as the human rocket engine crashes into Logan's only known (for now) child, causing both to fall to the ground, landing head first onto metal.

"Stop the simulation!" Logan shouts to the observation room as they cut the power. The walls and holograms lower and turn off respectfully, as Logan checks on the two. "Get up," He pulls the two up, standing them up, & checking what the damage is.

"Oh, god my head hurts so badly, &*$^ing skull pain!" Sam complains, clutching his crown in agony.

"You'll live."

"How do you know I haven't cracked it or anything!"

"Well for one you wouldn't be able to stand, you'd be on the floor while your brain leaks out of your skull." That's, dark, but an accurate description of what happens.

"Oh."

"I'm Ok," 23 tells Logan, after clutching her crown as well for a few seconds, she heals and is completely fine.

"Ok, everyone, get out of the danger room and go to your rooms. Get changed, get showered, do whatever you have to, but do it now. I got another class now so move!" The 4 students leave as Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, & Rogue enter the Danger room to do there session, 23 runs to her room, while the other 3 just walk, discussing Logan.

"Have any of you noticed that Logan always pushes people to work there hardest like a total douche, but then when someone gets injured he gets all protective?" Ray asks the other two.

"Dude's got daddy issues." Roberto adds.

"Yah, but who knows, I mean, he lost all his memory. For all we know, he could _be_ our dad and we wouldn't even know it."

"Dude, you do remember I'm an orphan right?" Ray, angrily points out.

"Oh, sorry, forgot. But what I meant is he had a completely different life, and even he doesn't know it. I don't think anyone does, who was he before he got metal Bones?"

**Origins: Wolverine**

John Howlett and Thomas Logan were a noble man and his childhood friend who moved to Canada during the 19th century and have been living there for 13 and a half years. Once they got there, they opened up a Plantation, where John Howlett owned the land and Thomas Logan took care of everything. What did they make at this plantation? They made the ingredients for Booze. Yes, Booze. After a year, they became quite popular with the locals, John Married local woman Elizabeth Hudson, while Thomas had a series of flings with several women, one of which had his child, Victor Logan. The child however was born with several unique features: He was blond, like his mother, but he was covered with think fur. His teeth and finger nails were long and sharp, and he was taller than most children.

Thomas, wasn't much of a father to him, treating him like a pet rather than a son, actually nicknaming him Dog, which caught on to the other kids. While not known to anyone, Thomas was a mean drunk, & it was a different time, any injuries Dog got no one cared about, except for him.

While Thomas and Elizabeth had a child named John Howlett, Jr, he mysteriously died when he was 3. They later had another son, called James Logan Howlett. The two boys were friends, often helping each other. Dog defended James from the other kids, while James would give Dog money to get real food, and somewhere to sleep when ever Thomas kicked him out. Eventually, one incident happened when the two were playing outside, kicking a ball around a field outside the Plantation. The ball had hit a stray wolf, which retaliated and attacked them. The wolf leapt onto Jimmy, pinning him down. Mysteriously, the wolf was stabbed by something, three knife-like marks pierced its abdomen, killing it.

When it turned out the wolf was in fact a local farmer's pet that got out of a fence, Dog took the wrap for Jimmy, who's knuckle also got cut open, leaving three slits in between each knuckle. Dog was beaten by his father for killing the wolf, While only Jimmy knew that it was some how his fault the wolf died. He didn't know where the cuts on the wolf and the identical fist ones came from, but knew it was somehow because of him. The two were close, but their fathers became increasingly distant. With Thomas often flirting with James' wife, and James forcing Thomas to cut down on his drinking, their friendship deteriorated until one falling out 3 years later, when Thomas attempted to get, then 16 & 17, James & Dog to drink with them, James told his father who then Punched Thomas for offering beer to children and fired him, kicking him out of the family estate, but allowed Dog to stay due to his young age, despite always having a bad feeling about the boy. This, was his mistake.

One Night, a week after firing Thomas, James was saying good night to the two children when Thomas came into the house.

"Good night James, Good Night Vic…" a banging noise is heard from downstairs. "You two stay here." He grabs his Jacket and heads downstairs. Naturally, the two teenagers follow after a few seconds, watching from the stairs.

"Thomas! Get your hands off of my wife and get out of my house!" John shouts at his former best friend, who is gripping a shotgun & Elizabeth.

"Not until you give me back what's mine! Give me back my son!"

"You lost your right to call Victor your son years ago!" Thomas, a man of great honour and sense of justice, far beyond his time, stares down the savage gunslinger threatening his wife.

"I'm not talking about Victor, Jonny." He spits out smirking. Thomas stops, looking at his wife with shock, as she refuses to look at him. This, however, was enough of a distraction for Thomas. He aims the gun at his friends face, shooting him at point-blank range and killing him instantly, right in front of his family.

"Noooooooo!" Shouts the young James, who runs down to his father's side, gripping his hand, crying over him.

"You were just like him James, weak, pathetic, nothing, you and Dog are a disgrace to your names!" Thomas just doesn't shut up, the effects of the alcohol. Angrily, James runs to him and punches him in the stomach. It winds him but doesn't do much. He attempts to load the gun again but is punched again, and again and again. James repeatedly punches, tensing every muscle in his arm, until he accidentally tenses muscles he has never tensed before, which cause pain in his wrist. He straitens his hand, less pain is caused, but the slight pain it does cause moves up his hand and into his knuckles. Until, the space in between his knuckles begin to bleed. Bones stick out, 3 to be right. Three claw like blades. When he punches, he unknowingly punches the claws into Thomas, piercing his stomach, causing him to collapse onto the floor, much to the surprise of everyone, even himself.

He screams, looking at the claws. He releases all of his arm muscles, and his claws are pulled back in. He runs, far away into the woods. Dog chases after him, but can't find him.

...

James Logan Howlett has bee missing for many years. Dog Logan has been looking for him since then, trying to track him for reasons unknown. He stops people as the pass asking if they know a James Howlett. At first they ran due to his appearance, so he shaved the fur, cut his hair shorter, and grooms his nails. Soon people stop running, actually answering him. Usually its just 'sorry, haven't heard of him' or some variation, but once…

"Excuse me, kind sir; have you seen a man with black hair going by the name James Howlett?" Dog asks a man on a horse.

"Oh, sorry sir, I have not, may I ask why?" He replies, remember, this is the early 19th century, people spoke like this then, even you Americans, you all spoke like this, weather you like it or not.

"Oh, he went missing many years ago. After his Father, Sir John Howlett was murdered by Thomas Logan."

"Logan? You know this is very queer." The man thinks to himself. "I know a man called James Logan."

"James _Logan?_"

"A woodsman, renowned for his digging skills, keen working effort, and his fighting skills. He's so far undefeated in cage fights."

"Hum, this does sound very strange, where is this James Logan?"

"Oh, north of here, just follow this road." He points to the end of the road.

"Thank you kind sir, you shall be rewarded kindly." Then, for no apparent reason, Dog claws the man with his claw-like fingernails, cutting his throat & killing him. "After you finish dying." He kills the horse as well before then running on all fours down the road, unnoticed by anyone.

He eventually gets to a small mining community, with several, small, newly built houses and a bar, along with a cage, big enough for a large group of people. While only two people are inside it, one of them is James Howlett. Now a taller and stronger man, he looks just like he did but with slightly gruffer features, such as a bigger jaw line, five o'clock shadow, un cut/groomed hair, and larger muscles. He is fighting another man, one slightly bigger with more weight, both wearing ripped clothes. The two fight until James flips him over his back and pins him down to the floor. He gets him into a neck-lock, holding on tight enough to make him tap the floor and his arm twice. James gets off of him, being declared the winner by one person, holding his arm up in the air like a referee does, with the people standing around cheering.

"The winner! James 'The _Wolverine_' Logan!" as everyone cheers, Dog Logan walks casually towards him, clapping, attracting the attention of James.

"Dog?" He say's, upon recognising him, his voice has gotten deeper than last time.

"Well, well, well, look who grew a pair. The last time I saw you, you were a tiny kid that needed protection so you wouldn't be getting beaten up for you milk money. Now look at you, impressive what a few years can do, are 3 claws."

"Er, how have you been?" James asks him, clearly shocked that his old friend found him. "What have you been doing lately?"

"I've been tracking you. It was very hard, you could have left a note, it would have made it easier to find you. So, can I have a try? At this cage fighting business?"

"Oh yeah, the Wolverine's ghonna rip your little head off!" one person shouts, followed by an army of cheers.

"Come on, It will be fun."

"Ok then, get in." he enters the cage. After the 'referee' shouts go, they go at it, grabbing each others shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said, looking for you." He flips James over him, making a crowd of 'Ohhh's & boos. "So, I see you took my last name, are we doing that, because Dog Howlett sounds a little strange, don't you think?" He flips him round again, now holding him in a neck lock.

"I didn't use your surname, I just dropped mine. Logan was my middle name remember? I just needed to make sure no one would be able to find me." He gets out of it, but Dog just grabs him and slams him into the hard ground, getting more Ohhh's & boos.

"Well, after your little Claws grew and you stabbed my Father, if I can call him that. I've been looking for yuo for quite a while now, you little slippery devil." He picks him up by the throat, strangling him to death. "But I caught you now!" As he holds him, James holds his fists towards the side of his chest. Then, his claws suddenly pop out, stabbing into him, much to the surprise of the people watching. "Owe, that hurt." He replies with barely any emotion.

He drops him before suddenly slashing at him with said fingernails, knocking him onto the floor. He savagely beats him, smashing him into the side of the cage and onto the floor. He stamps onto his exposed claws, snapping them off before leaving him to bleed and/or die. "Oh, I forgot the thank you for killing my father."

...

James has laid on the stony floor all night, before he is finally woken up by Smithy, the local blacksmith, "James? James? Wake up fella." He dabs his head with a towel of water, only to find no injury. He's healed completely. "Wow…"

"Err, where am I?" James Logan struggles to get up.

"You're here; you slept here all night…"

"I, don't remember anything."

"Well you're lucky; most people who got a beating like you are pushing up daisies."

"What?"

"I mean they're dead. The Daisies thing is a phrase I say, I'm hoping it'll catch on."

"Good luck."

"So, How about something to eat?"

After a month, James Logan decides to move on. After a few decades, he finds a small village, where settlers & native Americans live in harmony together, like Avatar, only not a rip off. Now to prove himself to the group, James must go through their test, which is essentially kill a bear. While it's pretty straight forward I bet you couldn't do it? But then again you're not Wolverine and you don't have bone claws in your arms.

"So I just need to kill one bear?" He asks, while blindfolded & being led by an old man with a grey beard & old fashioned clothes and a woman with green hair and similar, yet effeminate, clothing. "That seams kinda easy Grandfather."

"Yes, but it will be more difficult then you think." The old man, the chief and teacher (or the Grandfather) of the group tells him.

"Besides, you need to kill it while blind folded, & take it back to the camp, without any help." The woman adds.

"Trust me Silver Fox, I can take it." Logan tells her, "I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve, well, in my arm at least…"

"Ok we're here." the Grandfather stops in front of a sleeping bear. "You wait here, when the boar attacks, kill it. Until then, stay still until it wakes up."

"What if it doesn't wake up?"

"Trust me, it will, now come along Silver Fox." The Grandfather and Silver Fox leave him just standing there blind folded. They walk back to camp, before walking towards a wooden catapult-type object. They cut the rope, catapulting an object into the air, landing directly on the bear's head, waking it.

It sees Logan and attacks him, swiping him away, knocking him into a tree. He gets up and, using his super human senses, manages to dodge the Bear's next attack and stabs it in the wrist with his claws, before making it to its back and stabing it again in the spine, killing it.

Much to the shock of everyone, especially the Grandfather and Silver Fox, he drags it back to the settlment, despite it only taking him but mere seconds.

"So, am I in?"

Over the course of the next few years, Logan and Silver Fox become close, falling in love. Eventually Logan builds a cabin out of wood for them to live in.

Until one night, when James is returning from collecting food and fire wood, he finds the most shocking thing ever.

"Silver Fox, I've got Fish, deer, and fire wood so lets cook…" he opens the door slightly, only for it to fall off. He looks in side, to see claw marks on the walls and everything destroyed. But, the worst part is the scream. He drops everything and runs to the bedroom to find Silver Fox, lying on the bed, bleeding from her throat.

He doesn't even take time to check the wound, he merely listens from the doorway as her heart beat slows, her breathing almost gone.

"No." He mutters, collapsing to his knees.

He picks up a smell, two actually, but one seams to be everywhere. A very strong & familiar sent. He chases after it, drawing his claws out and runs like a man possessed.

However, something hits him. Before Logan can think, someone hits his head with a rock, knocking him out cold. The person smashes his head again before throwing the rock at him as he lays unconscious on the floor, trying to do as much damage as possible.

When he wakes up, he realizes he's by a fire, a boar being cooked with it. A larger, almost bestial man man crouches not too far from him, as if waiting for him to wake up.

"You're up." He smirks, pulling a leg off of the boar and biting it.

"Wh-What happened?" Logan mutters, struggling to remember.

"Found you sprawled out, covered in your own blood. Any ideas?"

"I was, I, chasing someone. I, I don't remember why." He tries to think, but for some sad reason, he can't remember her. Not even her name.

"Someone must'a got you by suprise with a rock or something. You're lucky to be alive."

"I heal. Got a few other things normal folk don't."

"Like those claws?"

"How did..."

"Because, I know who you are, James Logan. Name's Victor, Victor Creed. Got something special myself." He holds up his hand, revealing his long claws, which Logan swears he's seen before. "I've seen you around, noticed that you and I are the same. We're special. We can heal, we have claws, and I've been alive for nearly 100 years yet I look about 38. And I bet it's the same with you."

"Yeah, Kinda."

"I haven't aged in nearly 4 decades, and I don't think I will for another 40. We have at least 4000 years ahead of us, lets use it. Find out what we are, why we can do what we can do, then there's all the war we can fight. Are you with me?"

"With you? I just met you. I apreciate you're generosity, but I'm afraid I don't go that way."

"No, of course not. But look at it this way. You're probably ghonna be alone the rest of your life. You'll outlive all your partners, so why not keep someone to talk to? I'm just like you, you just don't know it yet. How about it? We travel together, find whatever adventure we can."

"Ok, I'm in."

"That a' boy."

Soon enough, the American Civil war breaks out. Logan and Creed help the Northern side defeat the southern side, then in another 50-60 years a botched assassination attempt results in World War 1. Then in World War 2 the two split, with Creed working a special operation dealing with Japanese Prisoners of War, while Logan helped the group of Liberating Allies called The Invaders and serving with the Howling Commandos, and was there when the Red Skull disapeared into a dimesional rift (Which trust us, makes a WHOLE lot more sense in context). Then they served as mercenaries in the Cold War, fighting on both sides depending on who had the bigger pay check.

When one day, while having time off and returning to Canada, they walk down a street talking. As they walk, a skinny man, with ripped clothes, brown messy hair, with a hood and a cap over his head, knocks into Victor but just keeps walking like he didn't notice. "Er, Excuse me, just knocked into me." The large and bulky fighter tells him.

"£^& off." the man rudely replies.

"Heh, £^& off..." Victor scoffs a little, as he gets ready to just drop the man now.

Then, all of a sudden the man gets hit by a laser beam, shooting him into a wall, the source, is a story high robot that looks like a Sentinel, only smaller, and less high tech.

"Hulk is down." A man says into a radio, watching the robot, "Repeat, Hulk Buster unit 3-2-14 has teken him down."

"Roger, make sure civilians aren't in the area." The radio replies.

The camera zooms out to show a man, a high ranking military official currently on leave, eating with his son, a teenager. The teen starts coughing, with pale skin and grey bags under his eyes, with messy red hair, a red t-shirt with a black 'X' on it with a black long sleeve undershirt and green cargo pants & army issue boots.

Then the man gets shot through the wall & time catches back up with where we were earlier, Logan and Creed have jumped onto the robot, clawing at it, scratching it but not doing anything.

"Whoa, bitching." The boy comments, getting up to get a better look but being stopped.

The robot throws Logan off and rips Creed off of it, holding him in its hand. When, all of a sudden, the man thrown into the wall gets up, completely fine. His skin begins to turn grey, including his hair. His body begins to swell, muscles getting larger and re-ripping his ripped clothes. He leaps onto the robot, taking it down, only to be blasted off.

Meanwhile, in the same town inside a gun shop, a man stands around, with a paint ball ski mask with goggles and wearing a green jumper and hunting equipment, holds a customized 9mm pistol with a scope and targeting light and many attachments. Then the robot crashes just outside the shop.

"So how much does all this cost?" The masked man asks as he turns to look at the robot, cracking his neck and clocking the gun..

"You ghonna fight that robot?" the shop keeper asks back.

"Yeah."

"Than it's free."

"Smart boy." He runs out to help against the robot.

"Wait!" the shop keeper shouts.

"Yeah?"

"Take another." He throws him a second identical gun, before he runs out and shoots at the robot. He continues to move, firing at it and, amazingly despite being on the move, hits each shot at various weak points such as joints and transistors, crippling it's movement. It shoots at him, but only damages his clothes. He absorbs all of the energies in the attack, before continuing to strike at it. Still it stands, so we return to the two in the diner, who are just watching, "Dad, I can help!"

"No, Wade, you can't."

"Dad, I'm a frikkin ninja, I _can_ help."

"No, Wade, you're not a mutant like all those! We're not helping."

"Oh, You might not be." Wade picks up a metal bar, before running towards the robot. Its sensors pick him up and it aims at him. He leaps over it, landing on its head and smashing the bar into the robot's 'face', disturbing its scanners. Disrupted, it shakes Wade off before firing a laser at the Hulk but misses.

The beam flies at a pale skinned Goth girl with a dark patch of skin around her left eye. However, when she notices this, she ducks out of the way, causing the beam to swerve and miss as she rolls for cover, landing not too far from the masked man firing at it.

"Hey, ass hole, give me one." She shouts to the duel weilding Maverick, who throws her one.

"Don't miss." He replies, as she starts to fire at it as well.

This attracts its attention towards her and Maverick, but before it fires, another individual appears, quite literally out of no where and grabs the two, porting out of the way with them. They reappear on the opposite side, as the man, a dark skinned rancher, teleports up onto the robot and using a socket wrench, starts to take apart its neck transistors, only to disappear when it slashes at him.

Eventually, all the people so far involved group together, watching as it aims its weapons at them. It fires Vulcan rounds at them, but Logan, Victor, the Hulk and masked dude take the bullets instead of the others. Luckily, the first two can heal faster, the second is covered in muscles which stops the bullets from hitting anything important, as well as healing faster than normal but not to Logan or Creed's level, and the last guy can absorb energy which causes the bullets loose all momentum the second they touch him.

Wade slides underneath the robot's legs before back flipping over it, throwing the bar into its face. Hulk jumps up and forces the bar through the head, the teleporter teleports the robot into the air, dropping it before he teleports to safety, smashing the Robots armoured body, but not much. The Goth and the masked man manage to get into his apartment, grabbing several large weapons. He takes a RPG rocket launcher and fires at the robot, hurling it backwards and smashing all of its armour as She fires with a Vulcan machine gun and tear apart whatever armour is left. It's damaged enough for Creed to rip its head off, which causes it to fly off to launch Ariel attacks, but Hulk throws Logan at it, allowing him to stab his claws into it's thrusters, causing it to fall back down. He falls after it, managing to fall fast enough to catch up and tear apart whatever's left.

"Well," Hulk mutters while powering down.

"That was," the Goth mumbles to herself.

"Awesome! More Awesome than anything I've ever…" Wade begins, but stops to cough painfully, almost like he's about to cough up a lung.

"You Ok?" The teleporter asks him. "You look a little out'a it."

"Leukaemia." He responds, as he manages to get his .

"Well, so much for keeping a low profile, All I wanted to do was go hunting." The masked man say's to him.

"We gotta go." Creed say's to Logan. "We just blew up a robot, something tells me we're ghonna go to Jail for this…" he stops after claps begin, he looks towards the source to see the general on leave: Winston Wilson, clapping, before he pulls out a phone and calls a number.

"Yes? Who is this?" The other line replies.

"Kincaid, It's Wilson. Tell me, have you ever thought about making a team?"

"What?"

...

The group are taken to a CIA base to speak with a few generals and officials. They start by getting their names and descriptions of powers, from Logan and Creed's healing and claws, to the Masked Man, David Nord AKA Maverick, and can absorb energies. While the Goth girl was Neena Thurman, or Domino, who has a subconscious Telekinetic power that causes objects to avoid her so long as she's moving. While Hulk, AKA Bruce Banner, is a former Scientist who turned himself into a mutant who could use gamma energies to fuel Cell mitosis, which means he can absorb energy to make his muscles bigger, and has been controlling it, along with his multiple Personalities, using a specially designed 'controller watch'. Then John Wraith, the Teleporter, and lastly Wade Wilson, the dying human son of the military agent Winston Wilson & has terminal blood Cancer, inherited by his late Mother.

"You know, ever since I was little you never ever took me to work with you, then I help to blow up a robot and now you want my help in some project?" Wade retorts to his father, who has brought the group of mutants with him back to the CIA's Department K, "You're a terrible father."

"Wade, shut up."

"So where are we?" Maverick asks.

"You're at Department K, we're part of a string of Government projects called Weapon Plus, a subdevision of the CIA."

"Weapon Plus?" Logan questions, "You're the guys who turned Rogers into the Cap, Right?"

"Y-Yes, how did..."

"We're older than we look." Vic interupts.

"Not to mention I was in the Invaders. Call Director Jack Fury of SHIELD. He'll explain."

"Jack Fury died two years ago. His son is running SHIELD now." Another general interrupts, getting their attention. "Logan."

"General Phillips." Logan nods, remembering him from his war time. "So, what was that robot anyway?"

"The weapon you destroyed was a Hulk Buster unit created as part of the Military's attempts to capture Banner. The Weapon Plus program is designed to make weapons, using Super Humans, and you all could be our next weapon…"

"Whoa, you want to _use_ us?" Domino asks.

"It's not like that." Say's a voice, the source is a bald man in his early twenties and wearing a uniform with two lightning bolts going down it and cuts off at the elbows, speaking with a Yorkshire accent. "All they do is assign you tasks that normal people can't do."

"This Is _Chris Bradley,_ Or _Bolt_ as he calls himself. Formerly served as STRIKE's top field commander. He can generate & control electricity, useful for most tasks,"

"So why is he here?" Logan asks.

"Because you need a leader, and he can lead. Now then, if you'd follow him he'll take you to General William Kincaid, he'll be your handler on missions so you need to get to know him." Bolt walks down a hall, leading the group to a lab. There, the group learn the cause of all (Except for Wade's) their powers & skills, the mutant X-Gene, they also learn of ways these powers can be improved, and talk to several scientists.

"So by changing a few gene's you could speed up Logan & Creed's healing, or completely take it away?" Nord asks one of the scientists he's talking to, "Then could you make it so anyone else has it?"

"Yes, we could transfer the gene to a living organism, the other day we gave a plant heat vision & gave dog invisibility."

"You didn't rel…" he stops when he feels something humping his leg but can't see anything, "Wow, you are good." As he comments, Wade continues to cough violently.

"Wait, if I can heal, could you transfer a copy of that gene into The kid there so he could Stop coughing every damn minute?" Logan asks the same scientist, who actually begins thinking.

"Wait here." he say's, before leaving the room and talking to General Kincaid, a grey haired general, before both return, "Wade, Logan, Creed, can you come with us." The three follow them, to a private room. "We've spoke about it, and, it would be possible."

"So you could cure cancer right now? Awesome! Do it!" Wade say's.

"Hey, we need to wait a few days for the various things needed; the machine to be built, DNA to be taken, and all…"

After two weeks of taking DNA samples and building the machine, they're ready.

In a lab, with General Kincaid, several Scientists, and a few others watching, all standing around a pod-like machine. Inside is Wade, waiting patently for them to begin. "Gentlemen, you're about to watch the creation of Weapons IX, or nine. We're going to transfer the genes inside of two mutants into the DNA of this indavidual. we are about to make medical history, so lets begin, release the nanites." Explains the bald headed Dr Edwin Thornton, the head scientist of this.

One scientist twists a dial and several tanks of silver liquid are released into the pod along with water. The nanites, from the silver liquid, enter his body, heading into the heart that then pumps them into the rest of the body. The nanites drill into the genes, before tampering with them and injecting into it Logan & Creed's healing genes, advancing both. While doing this he begins to thrash around, but, after a few seconds the water begins to decrease, emptying the pods and leaving him to adapt to his new genetic make up.

A few day's later…

"This, Is, Awesome!" Wade shouts as he back flips off of a metal balcony and lands next to Logan. "You know, If I did that a month ago, my shins would cave in. But now, now I can land that without injury! I am awesome!"

"Wait, what's that on your arm?" asks Domino, pointing to scared tissue on his arm.

"It, looks like a lesion." Logan Comments, "Did you ever get one when you had cancer?"

"No, I don't think so…" then, the lesion spreads up his arm quickly. Another one appears on the other arm, then his chest. Up to his neck, then all over his face, he becomes increasingly covered with tangled, messed up skin, much to his own shock and everyone else's concern. Except for Victor, who doesn't seem to care.

"We gotta get someone to look at this." As it turns out, the infected Cancerous cells also gained the new Genes. However, instead of healing, the begin creating Cancerous stem cells, which are then counteracted by his normal cells that create normal stem cells to replace the dead cancer cells. Its as if he's in a state of flux and constant deformation, disturbing him. He looks at himself in a mirror. At first angrily, but then, he begins to laugh, laughing like a mad man. As he snaps, his personality shall forever be changed. Due to this, he's forced to wear a black and red ski mask at all times. He's taught how to aim a gun by Maverick, and provided with two swords by Kincaid, giving birth to the ultimate soldier, the Deadpool.

...

The group of mutants form a special night ops Team, called Team X, the best at what they do, and what they do isn't pretty. they're assigned missions by CIA and Interpol, fulfil them, and get away without anyone none the wiser. Usually killing the dictator of a country, or assassinating the leader or high ranking general of a terrorist movement or enemy empire, including the Soviet Union's human weapon _Omega Red_and the sadistic Baron Zemo of HYDRA. As well as rescue missions, one in particular…

"Ok team, you're going to be rescuing two SHIELD agents captured by HYDRA. Their names are _Richard & Mary Parker_, the former a SHIELD science officer and the Latter a secret agent. Both are vitally important and it is imperative that you save them, got it?" Kincaid tells the group as they fly above a large, Green island.

"Where are we?"

"HYDRA Island, commonly known as the centre of the Bermuda Triangle."

"Where all of those ships & boats go missing, why would HYDRA…"

"Lets just say HYDRA was here _before_ that started happening. Lets also say that we're not planning on landing, and only I have a parachute." While Bolt slowly flies the plane down, only for it to be shot at by remote controlled turrets.

"Hold on guys." Wraith say's as he teleports the entire team out of the plane, allowing them to safely fall into the water bellow and swim to the island. They make it onto the beach but are stopped by guards, one by one they take them out, Maverick runs into the group of guards before letting off a grenade, he survives the blast by absorbing the explosion, but the guards don't. Logan runs up to one and stabs him in the gut, before pulling his claws upwards to finish him off. Creed jumps onto a larger soldier, clawing at him, blood everywhere, & well, something really gory happens that Even I can't handle, so I'm cutting to the next person. One Soldier holds a RPG, firing at the other members. Banner is hit by one, but stands right back up. He lunges towards him, but is blasted back, Deadpool repeatedly back flips avoiding rockets, while one, heading Straight for Domino, but it swerves around and flies back as she moves a specific way. Hulk jumps up, no longer being shot by rockets. He leaps into the group of remaining HYDRA agents and smashes into the ground, blasting them backwards by the force of it. Deadpool moves in and takes them all out, saving a few heads as trophies. "Oh, for me? Why you shouldn't have, I mean, your faces are all ugly, why would I want your heads?"

"Wade's gone nuts again." The Grey skinned Hulk comments as they run towards the main complex, defeating any more guards or weapons. They get to the prison, before liberating any captured SHIELD agents, "Ok, you're all free to go, Move!" Logan shouts as they open all of the cells, getting to one last one with a brown haired scientist & a blond haired female agent, "C'mon, run now!" Logan tells them in his gruff way, Domino and Deadpool help the two walk out of the cell, noticing their name tags.

"These are them; we can get out of here." Domino tells Bolt.

"Ok, follow me." they walk back into the HYDRA base hall, walking down to the elevator. Now, the single most awkward situation to be in is to be in an elevator with a guy with bone claws that can pop out at any time, a man with the fingernails of a bag lady, a slightly-camp and totally messed up teenaged mercenary with a pair of swords, a guy who can _literally_hulk-up from thought alone, a guy with several big guns, a girl who also has several guns, a guy who can control and make electricity, and a Teleporter with a funny looking beard. Now imagine what would happen if the elevator broke down? Well luckily it doesn't.

"Ok, everyone, to the sides." Victor tells everyone. The second the doors open, everyone hides to the sides of the elevator except him and Logan, who're met with a fury of machine gun rounds, the doors close again and the two begin to heal.

"Mini-Vulcan?" Maverick asks, referring to the weapon just used.

"Mini-Vulcan." Victor Replies.

"Are you two Ok?" The Woman, Mary, asks Logan and Victor.

"Fine, we can heal faster than most people. We'll be just fine. The back wall may need to be cleaned thought, got our blood all over it." Logan tells the two captured agents.

"Yeah, they could probably clone you, you know that Logan?" Wade tells Logan, pointing to the massively blood stained wall which Logan just mentioned. "Knowing you, it'll be a girl."

"Hehe." Logan laughs a little. Surprisingly Logan isn't all serious all the time, well, not yet.

Then, the elevator door begins to open again. Once again, everyone begins to move out of the way, except Wade and Maverick join the two as well. As the bullets go firing at them, all four of them move into the room. Wade throws one of his swords at the shooters, killing three, while Maverick shoots at least twenty five in the centre forehead. Then Logan and Victor finish the remaining soldiers. They continue down this hall way, before finding HYDRA's vehicle garage, containing many different ways to escape. They steal a Jet and, after Bolt deactivates all electrical appliances inside the base so they can't do anything, they fly away.

Many different missions Team X work on, on one in Japan Logan meets _Itsu Akihiro_, the daughter of the legendary Ronin _Ogun Akihiro_, when assigned to help him for a year. Ogun trains the Team his knowledge of Martial arts and, impressed with Logan's fast learning and skill, gives him permission to marry his daughter, who soon becomes Pregnant. They name the son _James Akihiro._ After a year, Itsu moves to Canada with Logan and, in a month, Team X's Final mission, AKA the one from the flashback in that X-23/Team X chapter. He quits Team X and all the members, except for Victor, join him, but slowly drift apart. Hulk, no longer being protected by theCIA, goes underground when the military return to persuing him, while the others slowly disappear. For four years they live happily, two years into that Richard and Mary, who kept close to Logan, have a Son, and a year after that they're killed on a mission'. Logan, Itsu, & James Jr. attend the funeral -a joint Funeral to be precise as two other agents, Edward Broke Sr and his Wife died as well- as the Parker kid is taken in by his uncle.

Anyway, while returning from the Parker's funeral, Logan, James Jr, & Itsu stop at a gas station to refuel, when…

*Ok, _Winter Soldier_, Move in* A radio tells a man dressed with a Snow Jacket, snow pants, goggles, long hair, and a metal arm. He holds a automatic Rifle, aiming at their location, he shoots Itsu dead, shocking James Jr and angering James Sr, who draws out his claws and looks at Winter Soldier. He begins running towards him but is tackled. Logan looks to see Victor holding him down, just as he punches him out.

Logan wakes up in a tank, wearing only a pair of Jeans with an Oxygen mask. Standing in front of the tank is Victor, Logan mumbles his name, but the mask makes that hard. He looks to see metal band-shaped restraints, with dog tags around his neck reading Logan/Wolverine - Weapon X'.

"Hello James. James, Logan, Howlett. You see, for years before we met I'd bee watching you, tracking you, _like a dog._ Well, Jimmy, since you dropped your last name, I Dropped mine. You see Jimmy, you and I are closer than you think. I was always jealous, you had a good father, one who cared about you, one who didn't beat you all the time. Yet, you didn't even realize how lucky you were, and that's why I gave you such a bad beating I literally caved your skull in. It was also me who killed Silver Fox, I also tracked you and the rest of your family down and personally made sure _Bucky_ killed your wife, since I knew you two were war buddies. Everything in your life that went wrong is because of me. I was Dog Logan, little baby Brother. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a seat while Thornton prepares you for, Weapon Plus' newest toy."

"Vi vwere Vim vuhonna vut vor vead voff!" Logan mumbles, angrily.

"Oh, and, don't worry about your little brat, He'll make the perfect Weapon XI in a few years." Then, Thornton, the cold mannered and bald headed scientist in charge, enters the room, pressing onto a control button that electrocutes Logan, putting him to sleep. They commence to inject several needles into his bones, the needles lead to several pods, all filled with a boiling liquid metal. Then, a large group of scientists & soldiers join them.

"Ladies & Gentlemen, today, we're going to make Medical History, we're going to make Weapon X, or ten." As they say this, Logan regains consciousness, "Ah, Logan, you're awake again, I should have used a higher voltage. No matter, if anyone should get to witness this it's you. Now, Logan, do you remember your last assignment, the metal you used against Omega Red? It belonged to an Alien drone, that crashed into our planet along time ago. We couldn't find any sign of life, or CPU, so we melted it down and discovered this: Admantium. it's highly indestructible, and the bonding of it to your bones would make you are most deadliest weapon."

"Vi vould Vi Vork Vor vou!"

"Because, we're going to your memory. The drug we're going to administer You would have nothing personal retained, only your skills in fighting, your war experience, everything useless to a weapon would be wiped, Gentlemen, start the process."

"But He's awake!" One of the benefactors say's while standing by a control panel, "and why is he so angry?"

"Because, Mr Magnus, this is what we call uncooperative testing." Another scientist explains.

"You're going to experiment on him against his will?" the benefactor, a man who despite pushing sixty only looks 40 and has a medium build and silver white hair, questions with disgust.

"They're just mutants. You know they're not human right?" Another one, a military general with the tag 'W. Stryker' on, interupts, "Not even close."

The benefactor just glares, still not happy with this. "I was told that my money was being used to show how we can improve mutant powers, not how swe can turn them into your own little weapons."

"I think you should be quiet," one of the other benefactors, a middle aged man named Warren Worthington Jr, tells him, "People are going to start thinking you're one of them."

The scientists activate the Machine, causing the Liquid Metal Admantium to go through the small tubes into the needles. Then they painfully weld it onto his bones. At first the burning sensation burns his bones and the muscles around it, but he heals. It coats, painfully, over his bone cells, until after a lengthy time it finishes. The metal cools down and after a few seconds, he begins breathing normally.

"It worked! Now, Next part, wipe his memory," then, a tank of Carbonitrahydroxinate Acid is plugged into his tank. It releases the chemical into his tank and his body absorbs it, involuntarily. It destroys most of his brain cells, completely removing his memory of everything.

After about an hour of monitoring him, he begins to move, he opens his eyes. The process knocked him out but now he's awake. He draws his claws out, before thrashing around, confused about where he is and why he has claws sticking out of his hands. The benefactor looks to see he's awake, and notices that the only thing stopping him from escaping is several metal bands around his arms. No longer willing to watch them experiment on mutants like animals, he turns away, waving a hand around as the metal bands break, freeing Logan/Weapon X.

"Nazwijmy to dziękuję, za uratowanie mi życia." The mysterious benefactor mutters as he leaves the room.

He cuts open his pod before making his escape, killing most personnel who aren't mutants. Those who survive his Wrath, do so either by sure luck, or because they got out of there the second he started slashing.

Logan escapes the complex, and hides in the woods, fighting with bears over food and running with a pack of wolves.

He spends one year of like this until a young couple, enjoying a drive around the woods, planning to do some hunting. "Er, Heather," The blond haired man driving says to his wife, motioning to site before him, "There's a naked man on the road."

With a confused expression, she turns to see just that, half naked Logan eating a deer with some wolves. The two exit the car to see if he's all right, "Are you Ok?"

"Rrrr." He mutters, turning to them. With a flash of his claws, he lunges at them, stopping in mid air by a forcefield as the orange haired woman holds him up.

"So, this is unusual."

They return him to human conditions, remind him how to speak English, provide him a place to live.

"I can't thank ya' enough." Logan tells them, once again, as he gets ready to leave.

"Wait, er, Logan?" James stops him, "Something that's been on ma' mind since we found yea'."

"If its about the wolves, like I said, I'm not sure how-"

"No, no. its about those claws." Logan's eyebrow cocks up, "You remember how Heather stopped you from just tearing us up right? We're mutants, just like you. And our bosses have been trying to put together a special team."

"I've been part of a lot o' special teams." Logan mutters, small memories of his past live emerging every so often from the wars.

"This is different, I want you to meet some friends of ours." James Hudson tells him, leading him to a room, as Heather stands in a Canadian flag printed costume, with two others and a man with a military suit. The two others, one a tall Sasquatch-looking man wearing a similar suit that cuts off at the elbows and knees, and the other a stubbier man with muscles over muscles wearing a brown and tan costume.

"Logan, welcome to Alpha Flight."

...

"This is your costume Logan, Go try it." James Hudson, wearing a similar suit to his wife, tells him, handing him a brown and tan Costume.

"Thank you." Logan takes the Costume, before leaving the room to put it on. "Maybe being a super hero would fare better than being a soldier."

"So have you thought of a name yet?" Heather asks him.

"Well your tags say Weapon X, why not that?" Say's Puck, the shorter man holding his clothes, including the Dog-Tags he had on when they found him.

"No, just call me, The _Wolverine_." He re-enters the room, wearing his original X-Men costume, the Brown & Tan one, except he has the Alpha Flight Leaf logo instead of the X one.

He returns to them, drawing out his claws, "Lets do this." Like any other superhero team, Alpha Flight takes on super powered terrorists and Robotic masterminds, and the occasional rampaging monster. They do really well, until one Mission, which makes Logan uncomfortable…

"Ok, Alpha Flight, we have a new mission on our hands. An incredibly powerful mutant is coming from Alaska to the main part of the US." James Hudson instructs them. "We don't know his motives, but we do know he has at least two other mutants with him, both very powerful, but not to his level."

"What do we need to do?" Puck asks.

"Department H has told us to capture them, and if they're motives are Sinister, to stop them." He explains, "They're sending someone else to help us. A Mercenary, goes by the Name of Sabretooth."

"They want us to work with a killer?"

"Trust me, I don't like it any more than you do. But it's our job to do what we're told, we can't take Moral high ground…"

"Yeah, and those who try to can kiss this job goodbye." Mutters a man entering the room. Its non other than Victor Creed, now calling himself Sabretooth. Logan's not the only one who got betrayed by Weapon Plus, as visible by his much bulkier and savage appearance, a major drop of intelligence. Never trust a man who offers you a drug to increase your powers.

"Oh, this is Sabretooth, the man we will be working with."

"Thank you James, now then, the target we have to capture should be travelling by a 4X4 van, heavily armoured. We need to stop it & take them out. Got that?" He turns to Logan, who he can see starring at him.

"Can I help you? Runt?" He mutters, "Or do you wanna ask me out?"

"You look familiar." He mutters.

"Well we may have worked together before, I recognise your face…"

"And you smell like death."

"I'm sorry, who are you…" Logan takes of his mask, "Logan?"

"You two know each other?"

"I can't remember…" Logan mumbles.

"I can, Sorta. An old friend, if you could call him that."

"Ok, that doesn't matter, can we just get on with the mission." James 'The Vindicator' Hudson tells them.

The team wait above a cliff, watching as a 4X4 drives past with a bald man in the passenger seat, a dark skinned woman from Africa with White Hair and a small teenager, no older than 13 at the time, wearing red shades with short brown hair. Once they become close enough, Victor convinces The Gardian to shoot out the tires, stopping it. They get out of their van to check the damage, the bald man having to get into a wheel chair to get around. A radio blurts out, so Vindicator answers it.

"What? Sir, you're breaking up."

"...do...en...not...gage...Do not engag..."

Ignoring this distoryed order, Creed runs off down from the cliff, going straight at the mutants. Logan sees this and runs after him, just as the young boy takes a small walk around. Victor follows him, as Logan tries to track him down.

"Little dark to be wearing shades." Creed comments from the top of a tree, getting his attention. The boy looks up with fear, turning and running oncehe sees his claws. Vic chases after him, with Logan running after him. Creed trips the boy, who as he falls takes off his glasses to blast the psychopath back. When Vic gets back up, Logan tackles him, punching his face twice. Creed recovers and over powers him, flipping around so he's holding him down, clawing at him. He cuts into his torso, which heals much slower than it should. Those claws are poisonous, Carbonadium most likely. As he takes another swipe, a red flash knocks him off. When he tries to get back up, Puck drops onto him, bouncing twice, crushing his ribs. Sasquatch rips out a tree as he gets up, hitting him back.

"Sabretooth, stand down!" Vindicator shouts, having been given orders not to engage, which Sabretooth is outright disregarding. "This is a direct order! SHIELD has cleared these mutants."

"SHIELD..." Sabretooth snorts, having met and disliked the organisation.

"They've also told us exactly who you are. How you got into Department H is beyond us, but we've been given orders to take you in, by any means necessary."

"Yeah, that'll happen." He lunges, so with one large blast of energy, Vindicator launches him flying back, as he's caught by Heather 'the Guardian' Hudson's force fields, throwing him back down. He tries to get back up, but another forcefield pins him down, painfully.

As SHIELD and Department H come in to take away Creed, Logan begins talking to the bald man. "So, what's your name?"

"My name is Professor Charles Xavier, and like you I am a Mutant. I am a telepath. Now tell me, who are you?"

"Name's Logan. Or Wolverine." He replies, popping his claws, "I'm the best there is at what I do, and what that is, I'd like to put behind me."

"I'll tell you what Logan, you see that boy there, the one you saved. His name is Scott Summers, he has the remarkable ability to release devastating energies from his eyes, but he still needs training, and I need trainers to help him. That woman there, her name is Ororo Monroe, she has the ability to manipulate the weather around her. I asked her to help me train him. But all she can help him is to help him control his powers, I need someone to help him learn to fight without the use of his powers, for when he may need it, and other skills he may need that neither I nor Miss Monroe can teach him. Would you want to work for me? Be part of something much more important than fighting?"

"Sure, why not, where 'ya heading?"

"To a small town in New York, Called Bayville."

And so, Logan leaves Alpha Flight. He is still a reserve member, should they need him, he shall help. But for now, he trades the Alpha Flight belt in for an identical one that has an X-Logo on it as he joins Professor Xavier in forming the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. And in five years time we're back to where we were today, with Ray, Roberto, and Sam wondering to answer to the question that not even Logan himself can answer.

...

Now that was long!

Just about everything was either from his cannon origin, the film, or the game of the film. The kill a bear to earn honour thing came from an idea I had a while ago. I was going to change it, until it reminded me of something a friend and his group do in Red Dead Redemption to prove themselves online (Namely, kill a bear with nothing but a melee knife).

Anyway, now I'll begin working on various different plot angles, also, I may in the future do more Origins Episodes for different characters, BYE NOW!


	8. Prison Riot

HAMMER, or the second SHIELD, made solely so Norman Osborn could get power in the world. Following the rise of mutants and super humans, HAMMER has taken to enforcing restraints on those, personally seeing to it that those who earn the wrath of the goverment stay down. With machines that counter mutant powers to ways to take to protect against their powers, they've been given special permission to build the Vault: A prison designed for super criminals and mutants, located on the former site of Alcatraz.

Several powerful Mutants are currently placed in there. Some of the Brotherhood with many other super human criminals. As the security monitor them, a strange wave of energy hits the base, monitors become messed up, having colours mixed around where they shouldn't, watches and clocks stop, and a metal boot becomes stuck to the metal floor. The base has became _Magnetized_. Then, four metal balls fly to the island. Once they meet the land they open up, revealing an old man, he appears to be only in his early 40s but is really at least 70, while the second contains a furry, feral, man-tiger, with long hair, longer than you'd expect on a male, with a long Jacket, and looks about 30 but is really older than the first one. The next, no older than 20, with fiery red hair, a fire proof suit and a flame thrower, and the last, a silver haired teen, looks like the first guy only younger and wearing a green and silver suit with light armour.

So, the four leave, to cause mayhem and destruction on the island, little do they know, a certain Cajun is watching…

**Prison Riot**

The Mansion is filled with Students, well its outside is since its snowing. Tons of snow everywhere, and as such everyone is letting the child inside them play. While Logan, Storm, and the Prof watch as they play, sipping hot chocolate drinks to keep warm, while Beast is helping several Jamie's build a giant snow man, the size of a tree. X-23 is doing the same, building snow men, 17 in fact, the only difference is that its human size and a lot more disturbing, as she's playing assassin with them. She has one on a chair while several holding snow made guns, she runs around, jumping from each one, cutting their heads off, cutting off arms, doing damage that would kill them, before getting to the chaired one and cutting its head off. As the three staff members watch, all any can say is "I'll go get her." Logan leaves where he's watching from and stops her from assassinating snow men in ways so disturbing it would scare the Wolverine, "Er, Kid, what are you doing exactly?"

"Bobby said he was going to have a snow fight, people said he was really good so I'm doing my own snow fight."

"Snow fight? Do you mean a snowball fight?"

"Oh, yeah, he said that but I thought he meant because these snow men people keep building are made of just two or three balls of snow…"

"No. That's not why its, er, just look at the popsicle, look what he's doing." As they turn around, they realize that Bobby is no where to be found, literally. Everyone is looking for him. From Kurt and one Jamie, to Sam and another Jamie, to Amara and another Jamie, to basically everyone playing; which is essentially every character with a name with the exception of two Jamies, Kitty, Rogue, and Jean, who're instead just sat watching and talking.

Both Claw holding mutants close their eyes and sniff, tracking his scent. Just as they pick it up, the snow behind the non-playing mutants bursts up, revealing an ice covered Bobby, who drops snow down both Jamies', Kitty's, and Jean's backs, making each stand up and squirm, but Rogue moved before he could.

"Yeah! Got em! That's nearly everyone!" Bobby cheers, and he is right, he has done this to just about everyone, with few exceptions, namely Beast, Logan, Storm, Prof, 23, and Rogue. But off course, Beast is the cool teacher who would probably get him back. Logan is likely to cut his hand off. Storm and The Prof are off limits, partially because they're Storm and the Prof, and partially because she could literally strike you down with the forces of the sky (She could) and he could then telepathically erase your mind (He could do it). He hasn't seen 23 all day as she was busy playing her own game away from everyone. And Rogue is near impossible to prank. When Bobby was attempting to pants everyone before, Rogue grabbed his face with her bare hand before he could. When Bobby was trying to place a thumbtack on everyone's chair she noticed it and stuck it on his forehead (Which I bet Hurts like hell). When he tried to tie her shoe laces together she kicked him in the face, painfully.

It usually takes him several attempts and nearly a full day to finally get her, and when he does it always ends badly for him as well. But you can't teach an old dog new tricks, or a prankster why not to prank the terrifying Goth girl who could kill him. As he laughs at the now squirming girls and Jamie, the other students aim their snow balls at him, but he ducks into the snow and turns into his ice form, completely camouflaged.

They run to his location, but he's already gone. He's quite fast at digging under the snow and moving, and it makes him a great snowball player. As the others look, Logan and 23 do the same as they did when originally looking for him. But, just as they pick up his scent, he jumps up behind them and puts snow down their backs. _Bobby is really going to live to get a drivers licence now, totally._ He actually made a savage killer and said savage killer's clone -and in most respects teenaged daughter- squirm, now THAT is an accomplishment! This makes 23 pop her claws, scarring the crap out of Bobby, until Logan stops her.

"What was the rule?"

"Only use my claws on robots, walls, or non lethal but incredibly painful points on the human body if I need to in self defence only."

"Good girl. Now, instead what you do to the popsicle is this." Logan picks up a ball of snow, pats it, and nails Bobby in the face. Laura picks up some snow as well, following as he said, then throws it at Bobby, who still hasn't ran away like he probably should.

"This is, fun." 23 does it again, and keeps throwing at him. Bobby finally realizes to run, and he does just that. She chases him around the garden, followed by everyone who's gunning for Iceman. As everyone is enjoying this, Logan's phone starts to ring. He answers it, his face turning rotten.

"Fury." Logan mutters, looking at him as he comes to ruin the children's fun.

"Logan."

"What do you want!"

"Magneto, Quicksilver, Pyro, Sabretooth, all of them, they're all attacking The Vault. Magneto must have heard about it and now he's trying to liberate it."

"And you want us to stop him because you can't?"

"No, we're here to warn you not to interfere. Any mutants on the island are instantly breaking the law, no matter why you're there."

"So why did you bother telling us if you didn't want us involved?"

"Because, I've been told to make sure you and your team don't get involved. If you or your boys try to get involved, you're just going to be putting your own necks on the line, got it?"

"Yeah, thanks for the warning. How exactly is telling us about it supposed to make sure we don't get involved."

"Don't ask me, I'm just following orders." Fury replies. "Now, I need to go call the Baxter Building and make sure Richards doesn't try something stupid. Just stay out of it." Fury hangs up, as his female second in command turns to him.

"So," Maria Hill asks him, as he places the phone down. "You think they're going to ignore you and get involved?"

"Big time."

"So," Cyclops say's to Logan, as he places his phone back. "We ghonna get involved?"

"Big time."

...

Cyclops, Wolverine, Jean, Storm, Rogue, X-23, and Iceman (Who only came along for his own safety) leave in the X-Jet, heading to the Vault. They land on the now snow covered Island behind a large set of rocks. They activate the X-Jet's built in cloaking and leave. Not noticing someone is watching, someone in the shadows, hidden by a long trench coat.

They walk through the outer land, until...

"Whoa!" Cyke suddenly stops, "something's up."

"What?"

"I, I can see, in colour. It's like my powers just turned off…" Jean tries using her telepathy but can't. And Storm can't mess with the weather, Iceman's frozen skin just cracks off when he moves, and if either of the two healers popped their claws there'd be A LOT of Blood. "They must have some kind of energy-mutant powers blacking thing, like that kid had."

"Which means we're as normal as everyone else, except for our bones." Logan comments. "We better stop 'em quick, if it works on us it'll work on them."

"Logan, Storm, Jean, you come with me. Rogue, you go to that empty watch tower and look for anyone trying to escape." Cyclops tells them, "Rogue, go to that watchtower up there and be our eyes and ears."

"So we don't get to join the fight?" Iceman protests.

"Don't bother me." Rogue says.

"I can help." X-23 insists.

"Not if you can't breath. Without a healing factor, the Admantium's just ghonna block of haemoglobin." Logan tells her, "So go to the jet. Anyone come near it, take 'em down."

The two return to the Jet, while Rogue climbs up the empty Watch Tower and the others enter. Hiding behind a tree is a HAMMER guard holding a stun rifle and a knife attached to his belt, watching them. He picks up his Radio once every mutant is out of earshot and speaks into it, "Er, Chief, a group of mutants have just broken into the island."

"Yes I know, they're setting fire to the inside."

"No, a _different_group, a larger one. This one's split up, two have gone to the Beach, four are entering the prison, and another's just climb on the Watch tower, think she's a look out."

"What're they doing?"

"Well, I can't tell. She's just standing there"

"Go bring 'em in, use the stun rifle, we don't want some publicity about a dead mutant."

"Right." He turns off the radio, looks at his rifle, but then drops it and pulls out the knife. "I'll just claim it was self Defence."

He climbs up after her, seeing that she looks really bored and just looking over the tower waiting for something to happen. The guy moves closer, holding his Knife, moving towards her neck. Then, just as she's about to notice, a metal pole swings into the side of the guys face, smashing his head into the metal side, busting his nose, shattering his teeth, and doing a lot of damage. The metal pole pulls away from his face, and he stunningly sidesteps away from the wall, staggering off of the balcony. Rogue has already noticed all this going on and is staring into the eyes of her saviour, and she mutters "Gambit." The person who just saved her is non other than the Swamp Rat, Rage'n Cajun charmer, Gambolling addict that is Remy 'The Gambit' Lebeau.

"Sup _Cherrie_."

"Wha, Wha, what tha Hell are ya doing here!" She shouts at him, not the thanks he was expecting, "Why are you here? Are you with Magneto? Or did you follow me here or something!"

"No, Magneto's only good for getting his can beat by Apocalypse. And I haven't been following _you_, I've been following _All of you_."

"What?"

"I wanna be an X-Man.

"What." She doesn't quiet ask, more of just say with a completely flat tone.

"I mean, being a thief is good n'all, but it's hard to keep up with the rat race when you have no where to live and your only source of income is whether a guy's wallet is sticking out of his pocket, or if I can find someone to distract 'em, and you guy's are always welcoming new mutants to join…"

"Why would we let you join! You're a criminal!"

"Ex-Criminal, Ever since New Orleans I've been going straight. I've been using legal way's of earning money on the street, beating idiots at poker, or begging."

"and what is that smell!"

"Like I said, Begging. I've been living on streets. It sucks, but I got no where else to go."

"Why didn't you just knock on our door 'n ask?"

"Because I knew that I'm not on old metal clawed bad butt's good books. So I figured that If I saved one of you I'd be able to join or something…"

"So you only saved me just to get on Logan's good side! That's crazy!"

"Crazy Awesome."

"You, You're a," she sighs, "Thanks for saving my Life."

"Any Time, _Cherrie_, so where is my old pal Moody commando?"

"Inside, why?"

"Because that means I can help." Gambit smiles before jumping off the watch tower, sure, that would probably kill a normal man, but then again, he is Remy Lebeau.

...

They're looking around the prison, finding riots, fire, destruction, and powerless mutants being beaten by heavily armed guards. Naturally they can't do anything because of the energy blocking thing, and as such they reluctantly leave the criminal mutant to be beaten by the corrupt guard. Luckily Logan's sense of smell and hearing isn't effected by the machine and he can pick up Victor's scent, leading the team to a large metal room which houses a large machine that is projecting a blue wave of energy out of it. Surrounding the machine is a powerless Magneto, powerless Quicksilver, a normal Victor who can't Heal but is still like normal, and Pyro who without his power he can't control the fire but he can still use his flame thrower. Pyro is attempting to melt the machine, while Victor and Magneto are holding a large metal bar and swinging it into the machine like a battering ram, with Pietro, who is completely useless without his powers, watching when the said speed demon notices the X-Men.

"Whoa, X-Geeks at twelve o'clock!" Magneto, Pyro, and Sabretooth all look round.

"Get them!" Magneto shouts, and within seconds the Brotherhood of Powerless mutants attack. Sabretooth and Wolverine battle, without their healing abilities it's not very fair, especially that Sabretooth can still use his claws, and Logan can't, and Sabretooth's skeleton isn't killing him, while Logan's is. They role around trying to get the upper hand, while Pyro fires at the other three. Cyke ducks, and tackles him from the side before he can hit him with the fire. Luckily, Pyro isn't much the fighter. Quicksilver tries running at Jean, but without his power, all he can run at is peak level human speeds and tires really easily, as he runs to Jean she just kicks him in the jaw, knocking him out. Magneto and Storm fight with her using her Martial art abilities and him using his Rebirth Formula-induced superior strength.

Storm kicks at his head, only for him to catch, so she spins around kicking him with the other. As he staggers a little, she flips him over, holding a foot to his throat. He grits his teeth, swearing in Polish, before twisting and grabbing her foot, flipping her to the floor. He gets up, ready to hit her with the large metal battering ram, only for her to kick him three times in the gut, dropping him to the floor.

Wolverine manages to Monkey Flip Sabretooth into the slightly damaged machine, knocking him into its open wires, electrocuting him and turning it off, granting everyone their powers back.

...

Everyone on the island's powers are returning while 23 and Bobby are sitting outside, with Bobby standing directly where the Machine's effect was ending so one half was unaffected and covered in Ice and the other half is and is normal, while 23 is sitting where it had no effect and is building a snow man, cutting its head off, then placing said head back on, and doing it again and again. Rogue is just walking back to them when she notices his Ice form has just spread onto his other side, "Bobby, why were you just half normal an' Half Ice, now just full Ice?"

"What are you talking ab…" He notices, "Hey they most have sorted the machine out or something! Which means we _can_ help!" Bobby cheers, "C'mon ladies lets go!" Bobby runs towards the prison, while the other two just follow behind.

...

Magneto rises to his feet as he tears the machine apart and uses its parts to hurt the X-Men. Logan lunges at him but he stops him in mid air. Wolverine Pops his claws but Magneto bends them, painfully. As he does this, he doesn't notice the three other X-Men arriving behind him. Seeing what he's doing obviously isn't something they like, 23 draws her claws out and stabs Magneto in a (Non lethal, but painful) part of his back. The sudden shock makes him let go of his control on Logan skeleton, just as he bent his claws back to normal. "You, You have a child now!" Magneto shouts as he bleeds, glaring at Wolverine.

"Yeah, technically."

"Oh, we got a bunch of Wolverine Jrs running around, great, just great!" Pietro say's to himself really fast, "Hey, my speed's coming back!" He begins to run at them but Iceman just freezes the floor, and he slips and slides to them, giving them the chance to just chin-kick him.

"While I'm doing it to everybody." Iceman say's to himself while holding out his hand. Snow forms in his palm and he does what he's been doing to everyone: putting the snow down his back, adding Insult to injury.

"Burn Baby! Burn!" Pyro roars as he engulfs the entire Room with his fire creations. A flaming knight on horse back wielding a long sword narrowly misses Jean, while a Fire Dragon circles around Storm, A fiery swarm of Birds attack Scott, a fire made Sentinel attack's Logan, a flame version of Darth Vader attacks 23, while a Fiery Clint Eastwood fires bullets of fire attacks Iceman. "Haha! _You ain't ready For Pyro! Not at all!_" The fire monsters attack the X-Men, surprisingly he's power is quite effective, with them not being physical it is really hard for them to be injured, but very useful to injure others. While the good guys jump and dodge out of the fire's way, Pyro laughs manically at his powers, "Haha! Looks like we could throw some X-Men on the Barbie!"

"Pyro, enough taunting. We need to get everyone else out of here." Magneto tells him as he struggles to stand.

"Ok Mate!" The Fire stops, Pyro wakes Pietro up and the two help Magneto to the prison's main ward. Magneto -who has revived from being stabbed thanks to the Rebirth Formula's increase on all his bodily functions including speeding up the factor of which he heals from superficial injuries such as this one- stands above the many balconies outside cells, before using his powers to rip the gates out of the cells. As the guards try to load their weapons to try and hold the prisoners off, Pietro runs past and relieves them of their weapons.

"My Brothers," Magneto declares to the inmates. "We are on our way to war. Look, how humans have treated you, forced you into a lifestyle of crime by their narrow minded racism. They naturally are unable to tolerate those who're different, and this is proof. We're the superior ones, we're the ones who will live as they destroy themselves with their greed and sin. I stand here, offering you salvation, each mutant here, is…" Then, a large metal door at the other side of the ward bursts open and cuts off his rally, making the door fly through the air and through a rooftop window. Everyone turns around to see a war-torn Apocalypse standing in the way, slowly but gradually healing.

"I Am Free!" The ancient mutant declares, as his metal flesh regrows around him.

"_En Sabah Nur._" Magneto whispers under his breath. "Ho-How did you end up here? You were lost in time!"

"I was, until I escaped. That was, until HAMMER and Osborn took away my powers and shot at me. They left me here in a coma, until you turned everyone's powers back on." He smiles smugly at him, "Now, I'll take your army off your hands and you can return to being my Horsemen."

"Never!" Magneto hurls tons of metal at Apocalypse, but it melts as it touches him.

"Hem, you think that could harm the almighty Apocalypse! You never learnt anything when you were in my possession did you?" As Apocalypse gloats, "Those of you who wish to follow him, be my guest, but those who wish to follow me, you're all more than welcome."

As the mutant criminals turn to think about things, a split forms between the them. They form two sides, one motioning towards Magneto, the others to Apocalypse.

"Excellent. You are from now on, to be known as... " He stops, holding out a hand as it continues to regrow from his battle damage at the hands of HAMMER. As he does so, a small spark emerges from his hand, each one joining to one of his new followers. Once each one has been given a light, a glowing energy surrounds them. As it fades, they're left with pale skin, ripped clothing, and patches of metal armour. "The Dark Riders. Now then, let us go."

"Brothers, stop him!" Magneto commands, as Toad leaps onto Apocalypse, being just swatted away like the flies he eats. Blob tries to block the exit, but he is shot back by a sonic wave. Avalanche tries to send a vibrating wave at him, but its deflected.

"Dark Riders, execute them." As Magneto tries to stop Apocalypse, he's just shot back as the god-in-mutant-form ignores him, floating away.

Gambit passes him, at first not noticing each other, until Gambit stops, realizing who just walked past. He turns around to throw his cards at him, but stops when, while he's turned around, he bumps into Apocalypse, who is standing right behind him, looking at him. "You have the eye's of Mister Sinister," Apocalypse grabs his head, lifting him up. "I could finish you off, but, why bother. This would be more pragmatic." Out of Apocalypse's arm come several cables, that plug into Gambit's body and turn him into a Horseman. "_Death_, take out those other non obedient mutants." Gambit turns around, and walks back to Magneto and his rallied mutants.

"Gambit?" Magneto asks him upon noticing him. While Magneto is distracted by this however, Gambit ceases the opportunity to strike him with his cards. Magneto hurls back, but when he stands, he uses his power to rip out the Horsemen Control devices, the shock of which knocks him unconscious. "I recommend you stay down." Magneto turns to leave, as the surrounding metal is ripped from its place, forming enough metal spheres to carry all of Magneto's followers, leaving the site with them.

The X-Men arrive into the room shortly thereafter, just as Magneto escapes.

"Gambit?" Logan asks himself upon seeing him, as the group run to him to see why he's unconscious.

"Gambit wake up!" Logan tells him while Rogue shakes him and Iceman forms cold water above him, "Gambit get up!" Logan shouts, this time slapping his face, Admantium hands are useful for waking unconscious wannabe heroes.

"Wa, wa, What happened?" Gambit asks as he comes through, "Why do I have water on me and why does my cheek hurt?"

"We found you unconscious." Cyke tells him.

"So you tried drowning me and gave me a beating? And I thought you were the good guys." He replies in a deadpan tone, getting up.

"We were trying to wake you up." 23 explains.

"Well, thank you, but now we got bigger problems than just Magneto. We got Apocalypse. it's why Magneto did this, Dang Apocalypse using me as a distraction."

"Apocalypse? How did..."

"HAMMER must'a locked him up. And now he's trying to escape."

"Well as much as I hate to admit it, we're going to have to leave him. We were to stop Magneto, and now that he's gone, we need to get anyone who's left to safety." Cyclops tells them, as they look to see the large army of Pale Riders. Each one summons an energy horse, flying up and chasing after Magneto's army.

"Too late." Logan mutters, sniffing, "From the smell of things, all the mutants just got out and all the guards are dead."

"There's something else happening." X-23 points out, looking at the exposed sky from the destroyed ceiling, as Pale Riders and their flying energy mounts do battle in the sky with Magneto's forces. The spheres shape into more sharper, egg like shapes, with parts opening so that the one inside can fight with the Riders.

"Storm, see what you can do about that."

Ororo nods, flying up. One of Apocalypse's goons notices her, flying at her. He's promptly shot down by a bolt of lightning. Another flies, using his power to make a large blade. A tornado opens and flies him off course. Two more fly at her, but with a turn of her chin, several funnel clouds emerge, tearing them from their target and flying them at each other.

As the X-Men watch her fight off the flying mooks, Wolverine hears his com device beeping.

"Yeah?" He answers, getting a reply he didn't expect.

"Logan," Fury starts, "We don't have a lot of time, so I'm going to be as blunt as possible: Get your kids out of there before they're nuked."

"Fury? What are you talking about?"

"Magneto's in possession of Nuclear warheads, Logan. Its why the UN didn't want you involved. They were hoping that HAMMER would be able to deal with it before he could reactivate the power machine, but unfortunately, Osborn's men aren't as competent as he likes to think."

"And he'd do anything he can to stop Apocalypse. Great." Logan closes the com device off. "We need to get out of here, as fast as we can."

"You heard him, lets move people." Cyclops commands them, as he and Logan lead their way out of it.

Of course, with nothing to fight and an already established exit point, its not long until they're out, actually beating Apocalypse.

"Wait, Magneto's about to nuke this place right?" Gambit stops, "Shouldn't we stop Apocalypse from getting out so he can nuke the bastard? Ah Mean, That would help us in the long run."

"We don't have time for this!" Logan tells him, "Lets move now!"

"Wait, Gambit has a point." Cyclops tells Logan, "We need a way to make sure he can't get out, or at the very best won't get out for a long time."

"Well do you have any ideas?" Logan asks the mutant joining them, "Because otherwise we need to…"

"Actually I do, get your little jet, fly above here, and then just dangle me a rope." He tells them.

"What are ya ghonna do?" Rogue asks him.

"Trust me _Cherrie_, I got a plan."

"Gambit telling us to trust him, what an _oxymoron_." Logan comments.

"Just do it." Cyclops nods, before looking to Logan In a 'do what he says' look.

"C'mon, he has a plan."

"Fine, but if this ends badly, I'm gutting him myself." Cyke leads them back to their Jet, before they start it and fly above to where he said. Gambit, who is still at the entrance of the prison, takes off his gloves and jacket, before stretching and cracking his hands and neck.

"Ok Gambit, time to do it." He grips the side of the wall. He begins to concentrate, looking like he's doing something difficult. While they attempt to find out what he's doing, they begin asking themselves "What's he doing?" "Is he trying to push it?" "Why is he getting all sweaty." Before Logan notices the sparks on the wall, "Oh god he's ghonna blow the whole Island up!"

"What!" He really is, this is biggest thing he's ever charged, let's hope that he can survive doing the biggest thing ever.

"How can he do that?" "That's gotta be killing him." "We can't leave him like this." One after the other, they all comment on it. while he does this, Apocalypse, slowly, begins to head towardsthe entrance, which is noticed by the X-Men. As he gets closer, Gambit collapses, so Cyke and Logan descend down the rope to get him, tying it around his waist. Logan dives at Apocalypse, putting him back. Since the self proclaimed strongest mutant born in the last billion years is relatively weak right now, Logan manages to take him off his feet. He tries to pull himself back up, only for a red flash to knock him back again. The rope gets pulled back up, pulling Gambit, Logan, and Cyclops back into the jet, the latter taking the controls.

"Gambit, wake up." Logan tells him, slapping his face as Bobby pours cold water onto him.

"Er, Why do I always end up wet with a slap mark on my face whenever I wake up to see you guys?" He comments, getting up. "Er, where are we anyway?"

"The blackbird, just above Alcatraz." Logan tells him, just as Storm rejoins them. They fly off as the Base explodes from Gambit's power, followed by Magneto's spheres flying away as a Nuclear warhead crashes into it.

"Do you think it killed him?" 23 asks Logan, as they fly back to New York.

"I doubt it, but right now, we got bigger problems."

...

Magneto is standing on a large stolen cruise liner with his army of mutants, just off the coast of Bayville.

"What are we doing here?" Avalanche asks him.

"Yeah Magneto, you promised us a home away from humans, not a boat. What the f…" Blob complains but is interrupted.

"I assure you all, I'm working on it now. Tell me, do you two remember Asteroid M?"

"Yeah, that thing you lived on until the X-Men took it out of the sky."

"Yes. But, by pure chance, it ended up in the ocean and has drifted towards here."

"So?"

"Well, since it is technically still under my ownership, I can legally do anything with it and on it, since it isn't on American Soil."

"And?"

"Well, watch." Magneto lifts his arms up, far below the surface of the boat, a large, partly metal rock begins moving upwards, before it lifts the boat above it. The mutants on it begin to move in fear, thinking they're going to fall up, but they don't. The rock gets to the surface of the water, making a small island. The rocks below it, which contain metal compounds, begin to form underneath it into 5 pillars, holding it where it is. "On the final day, I christen it Gene-osha."

"That sounds weird, why not squeeze it together to _Genosha_?" Pietro tells him.

"Better, I christen it Genosha. A mutant utopia! Our own island! Our own country! Our own home! Now, let's get to work." Magneto uses his power again to clear destroyed rubble out of the island-base-rock. He then places the rubble back where it was originally before it crashed. Then he tries using his power on a turbine to generate a large amount of energy, other mutants begin to charge the island's supply. He raises more rocks and other underwater objects underneath around and under the new island, making it more stable. The new island has plenty of plant life from what grows on rocks underwater, which then in turn, caused more plants to grow, and now it has plenty of plant life. "Now did you do as I told you when you got this boat?" He asks Pyro, Pietro, and Sabretooth.

"Yeah, two of every farm animal, one per each gender." Sabretooth tells him, "You know you're taking this Bible thing a bit too far."

...

Back at Alcatraz, the now destroyed base is completely empty of life. Until rubble begins to move, a metal hand punches out, stretching out the fingers and moving them. Signalling life inside the base after all, life that shall end the life of everything else.

...

Wow, this is the one that I've revised and still not happy with. For the sake of the plot, it can't just be removed, but I wish it could.


	9. Gears of Raw

Well here's the next part, Enjoy:

**Gears of Raw**

Gambit has been living with them for a few day's now. He's enjoying all the perks of being in the mansion; he's allowed to borrow money from Xavier, he gets free food, a bed, and plenty of things to do. And as part of the deal, since he's about the same age as Scott, he gets to stay but not learn anything. Instead, he has to teach. Of course, that has a lot of pros and cons. For pros: he's the cool teacher who lets them get off with very little work done which has now got him over amongst the younger students. Also it means he gets to put any students he doesn't like through painful courses and those he does like he can give them easier ones. He can also design his own sessions, or slack off and just put a copy of Tekken into the Danger Room and watch them fight off Devil Jin. Holographic robots are fun, really fun. Or put in Sonic and watch Iceman, being an exhibitionist, try to run through a loop, fall, and break his leg, now that is fun!

Now, the Cons to being a teacher: It is really easy to make enemies with students. Now one rule for the teachers is, don't make Boom-Boom do any work she doesn't want to, or you will not live to regret it, and if you do, you'll regret living too. Also, don't say that Rogue's power is useless in a session, even if in this exercise it is. Because, well, yours isn't, and Rogue can just as easily use yours. Ah, but Remy will never remember that, and will continue to say so. Also never make a session too easy, too scary, to hard, or just plain boring, and also be able to actually DO the exercise yourself.

Now then, lets see his current lesson: the Danger Room is just a blank room, the group of students taking part are Nick Gleason, Or Wolf Cub, second is Cannonball, and Iceman, Megan Gwynn, or Pixie as she's nicknamed by everyone, due to the fact she has insect like wings that release dust into the air that, if inhaled, causes hallucinations and the effects of being high. Its completely harmless, like _safe_ weed. She's also nicknamed this because she's very small, like a pixie, and has natural pink hair, the lesson is being watched by Logan to make sure Gambit doesn't fail or slack off, as Logan is looking for any reason to get him kicked out.

"Ok students, this lesson, Ah'm teaching you how to use melee weapons to fight off an enemy if you're un able to use your powers. Any questions before we begin?"

"Yeah, what does this have to do with controlling our powers?" Sam asks.

"Good question rocket boy, any other questions?"

"Wait! You didn't answer mine!"

"And? Just because ah asks for questions doesn't mean ah have to answer them."

"Just answer it!" Logan shouts over an intercom.

"Fine, it has nothing to do with controlling you powers. The point is that in some situations, your powers are useless, so you need to be able to fight without them. So, I have a few weapons for you to choose from." He opens a locker next to him filled with several pole-type weapons, such as a metal flag pole with a flag, a long cane, a staff with a black glass ball on the end, a long wooden stick that's partially broken, a smaller stick, a pipe, and two small metal bars with a piece of string attached to either one leading to the other, each person selects a different weapon, Nick the staff, Sam the flagpole, Bobby the two small bars, and Megan the pipe. "Now, if you can get my weapon outa my hand, you all pass. But, if ah disarm all of ya, you all fail, ready? Go."

Bobby swings at him, but he jumps over him, putting his foot on one of the bars, causing him to fall and drop the bar, making him fail. Cannonball rockets at him, but as he's an inch away from hitting him, he moves. As he was expecting to hit him it throws him off balance and he crashes into a wall, dropping his weapon. Megan flies towards him with her weapon, trying to hit him. She hits him several times, but her small build makes it feel like light taps. He hits back once, and with him being bigger, stronger, and Gambit, this makes her fall back and drop it, leaving only Nicholas. He swings at him, and again a few times. They clash together, with Nick's cracking. They swing again and again, and again, smashing his into two. He continues fighting like this, loosing one half so it was just a metal pole with a glass ball on the end. He swings at him with it, but Gambit whacks it and holds the glass ball down with the tip of his own staff. He charges his own staff, and the energy spreads down into the glass ball and blowing it up, the shock of which makes Nick drop his weapon.

"Ok, that's every…"

"That ain't fair, yours is all indestructible, mine was just steal!" Nicholas complains.

"So are you accusing me of making it unfair?"

"Yes! Exactly that! What the hell is up with this!"

"Fine, try again. You can use my weapon." He passes him his staff, before grabbing the really weak and partially broken long stick. As Nick swings at him he ducks, swings round the staff, and hits him with the breaking stick. He kicks him back and swings the breaking weapon around above him, holding one end as the top half begins to rip off. He charges it, making it rip off faster before it finally rips off, hurling a piece at Nicholas, where it explodes just as it hits him. The shock makes him drop his weapon, which Gambit picks up, "Now you see, Gambit may cheat, but he does it for fun, he can win fairly if he wants to." He helps the large kid up, before Logan comes down to the room from the monitoring room above.

"Ok kids, enough. Go do whatever you usually do. I need to speak to the self-righteous thief who Xavier calls the new guy." The kids leave as Logan talks to Remy about his performance.

"So Lobo, how'd I do?"

"Well, you've taught your students nothing, you're not doing the set work, they seamed to hate your lesson, and I don't like you." Logan sternly tells him.

"So I did good?"

...

"So, Logan, he hard to please or what?" Gambit asks Scott and Jean as he enters the kitchen, fresh from a shouting lesson from Logan. Scott, drinking from a small carton of orange juice, laughs a little from Gambit's expression as Jean snickers while making a traditional breakfast.

"Don't worry, he doesn't mean anything bad by it." Jean assures him, "It's his way of showing affection."

"Huh, so when he was stabbing Sabretooth, that was out of affection? No wonder Sabretooth hated him so much."

"Logan's just a little rough around the edges. He's a good guy, just hard to connect with."

"Yeah, whatever." Gambit shrugs, before trying to sneak a hand into Jean's breakfast, resulting in a psychic bubble blocking him.

"Keep your hands to yourself, Remy." She smirks, as he looks at his hand in confusion.

"Ok, she can read minds, move objects, and she can make force fields. Can she set stuff on fire or is that it?"

"Well, I've got the Danger Room for the next two hours, so I better go get ready." Scott announces, getting up. Jean holds out a hand, so he turns and pecks her on the cheek, turning away while grabbing a piece of toast.

"Hey!" She teasingly protests, making a bigger bubble to block the exit, thought he just walks through it. Waving goodbye as he does so.

"Did he just walk through it?"

"Scott's had an immunity to Telekinesis for a while now." Jean explains, "It started with being able to 'refuse' telepathic contact if he wanted, to now being able to ignore force fields and mind grips. Its sorta like if something happens to you so many times, you build a resistance to it. According to the professor, its an extension of him being immune to his own powers. As he's been in close proximity to me for a while, so his body started registering my powers when they were active around him. Now, if he puts his mind to it, he can even resist Cerebro and possibly far stronger telekinetic grips."

"So, like being drugged so many times that it no longer effects you? Huh, just like me and booze." She raises an eye brow, "Oh, its a long story, you see-"

"I don't want to hear it."

"But I listened to your explanation on Scotty's TK immunity."

"Not the same thing. You asked, I answered."

...

Magneto stands in his own thrown room as he watches Toad and Blob install various TV networking systems, electronic devices, and a large generator that Magneto can use his powers to generate energy. "How is it coming on?"

"Well, you got the only two guy's who can't tune a Radio, plus one still has a hole in his tongue from his cellmate at Alcatraz, so it may take awhile 'yo." Toad tells him.

"Yeah, but, when it is done, oh are you ghonna love this HD surround sounds and online networking. We got a Tivo, a DVD blue ray player, several cameras…"

"I know what's in it, I read the labels on the boxes as you brought it in. Now tell me, can we contact the UN building?"

"Probably not. Their system's would be too high grade for us, yo." Toad replies, reffering to the security systems installed to stop Terrorist trying to hack into their private conections.

"The White House?"

"I wouldn't think so. Again, too high tech." Blob adds, again the President's communication frequency is too good.

"The Local Mayor's office?"

"No. Kelly don't got one."

"The Houses of Parliament?"

"That's too far."

"What about Xavier's?"

"That, maybe, but I'd…" Then, the entire island of Genosha shakes. Magneto gets up, while Toad and Blob shake around and struggle to balance. They head to the window to look outside, and see the island is tilting, with Water poring onto it.

"Whoa, I think I just lost my lunch." Toad, gripping his stomach, says to himself.

"Never mind my lunch, I think I just lost all the food I've had in the last week. Erg, who's doing this?" Another explosion happens, this time, on the other side, then several all around the man-made island.

"Someone is attacking, strike back!" Magneto tells his stooges, who're less than happy to now have to fight whatever is doing this. Magneto makes several of his special balls to fly him, Toad, and Blob down to their home made beach, which is now underneath water. Seeing them, the person doing this reveals themselves: They're a tall, strong man, not as big as Colossus but about the height of Cyclops. He has pure white hair and several large scars over his face, with his left eye being mechanical, orange, and glowing. He has a ripped dark blue shirt with a black glove on his right hand, while his left arm is pure metal. It looks like a normal arm, only a shiny silver colour. He has ripped green cargo pants with the left leg of it missing. The leg, like the arm, is pure metal yet apparently organic, while the right appears normal. He has a Black Kevlar-Admantium bullet vest with on the back several space age weapons. A large shot gun, a machine gun pistol, and a grenade attached to a piece of steel wire, wrapped around a small metal ball. in his hand, the metal hand, is a large laser bazooka.

"I'm going to say this once." The assailant shouts, "You're here by ordered, by threat of death, to stop whatever plans you're doing, and return to the Vault, immediately."

"So, someone is stupid enough to try and invade _my_ island, while covered and _wielding_ _Metal_ weapons?" Magneto comments, he holds his hands out, trying to pull the metal away from him. As he tries to, however, the mysterious and unnamed assailant's eyes glow brighter, and he instead holds everything still. He's telekinetic, a stronger telekinetic then Magneto's power, and manages to hold himself still. As Magneto looks bemused at him, he fires the Bazooka at them. While Blob leaps in the way of it, absorbing the blast, they all break into a large brawl. Mutants leap onto him, but he knocks them back. Others try to fight from a distance but he fires at them. Toad grabs his weapon, so he throws him into the sea. Pyro tries encasing him in a cage of fire, but he moves the water over it, putting it out before ripping apart his flame thrower. He essentially rips apart everything that comes too close to him, and shoots at anything that comes near him, until only he stands. As he begins to walk away from it all, with him no longer holding his arm or his guns in place, his guns all crumple up. He turns around, only Magneto is standing. With no guns, or usable weapons, he looks at him. He smirks, as his left glowing eye glows brighter than before. Energy is released from it: A red-orange coloured beam of energy, that hits Magneto and hurls him down towards a wall. After he straightens out his weapons, he tries walking away again, but Magneto, in his last bit of strength before he would no doughtily fall unconscious, asks him "Why? Why would a mutant destroy the mutant Utopia?" the silent warrior turns around to answer him.

"To _Save_ us." Before he finally walks away, he is encased in a fiery-psychic bird, flying away as Magneto gives into his injuries and falls unconscious.

...

After news about this has spread, many are wondering: _Who_is the 'traitor to mutant kind' and why he would attack Genosha?

Magneto has already recovered and is working on a way to stop Genosha from sinking again, while his Brotherhood and Acolytes slowly receive medical attention. However, the equipment they tried to install is lost, and they suffered enough damage to cripple any attacks they may be planning for a long time. All in all, no one can find this unnamed mutant, or know how he has psychic abilities and can shoot beams from his eye.

However, it isn't just mutant's who're wondering.

Nick Fury sits at his desk, looking over the reports of the attack.

Supposedly, they claimed that they're doing this attack to save mutants. Now, this would lead them to assume they attacked magneto because of his recent activity has lead to more anti-mutant sentiment. However, that doesn't explain how they had the powers of two X-Men, or how they weapons far more greater than anything SHIELD has developed yet. Or at least, finished developing. The design of the laser bazooka greatly resembles the blueprints of their Circuits Maximus-issue Plasma reach Cannon. Which is odd, as its going to be fixed to a stand and serve as a turret. But since Tony Stark hasn't even started that weapon, its impossible they could get one. Another thing unexplained is his armour: Apparently, scans show Admantium was used in the armour's threading to increase its durability. That wasn't even known to be possible until he started blowing things up. And not to mention the strangest of all, How come they were so powerful?

Psychic scans showed a large amount of displaced psychic energy in the environment. Usually, when a telepath or telekinetic was in the area, excess psychic 'residue' would be left behind. Usually, its nothing more than to set of a specially designed sensor. This time, however, it was so powerful that when Agents came, random thoughts entered their minds form the energy and gravity became almost nonexistent. Whoever they are, they had so much power that their residue alone was enough to force the agents to use psychic scramblers to avoid it.

They also had another energy reading. In the middle of space, a large cloud of random energies exists. The cloud, which has according to Richards passed through our solar system previously, is shaped like a large floating bird and has earned the name 'Phoenix' for this. The energies, ranging from gamma energy to psychic energy itself, are supposedly more powerful than every known fuel source, and just a single flare of it is enough to supposedly power twice the amount than all power sources and fuels on earth combined. Its this that inspired Richards to take that space mission that nearly killed him and his crew. But, the strange thing was, the mutant appeared to be radiating energy from it. Is it possible they somehow tapped into it? From Fury's information, its shown to be possible for a powerful enough psychic to attract the energy, and there is a gene found in a number of mutants that allows them to absorb this energy, but to find someone who is both a powerful psychic and has this other gene is about eight million to one. And considering there's only about eight million mutants in the world, its not a very likely chance to find one.

Yet, here one was, blowing up Magneto's island. Just as the President was trying to reach out and negotiate peace with him. If word got out that he was using tech being developed by Tony Stark, then its likely Magneto would jump to the conclusion this was orchestrated by the UN or Unite States Government. Not something they'd want during attempted peace negotiations.

Speaking of Tony Stark technology, since SHIELD started funding him and his Iron Man Project, their battles with HYDRA and other terrorists have been going much smoother since the change to more powerful weapons, more sophisticated communication devices, and more secure connections. Now, Fury can say, with 100% confidence, that SHIELD is now built of 80% non-double agents. Of course, while Fury would love to outfit all his soldiers with Repulsars and Tank missiles, part of the agreement they made when the young inventor joined them was he chooses who uses this armour, and for now, only him has been deemed acceptable.

So why, with all this advancement, didn't they see the next attack coming?

The mutant appeared, in a flare of flames, on the landing doc, blowing up Quinjets and Heli-Transports. He launched an attack on their technology, and while no one was harmed, taking out their communications, and destroying their entire RnD department. Fury runs across a balcony, running to the edge to look as they blow up an Arc Reactor. Taking his side arm, Fury fires his entire magazine and back ups at him, but they leap to the side, landing on their forearms and rolling out of the way. Escaping every bullet.

That's something straight out of the SHIELD handbook.

He picks up a grenade, throwing it at the mutant, who catches it and quite literally just tosses it back. Fury however, spins and kicks it, causing it to explode directly in between them.

At least the mutant isn't invincible, as the shrapnel of the grenade, lodged in his forehead shows. Thought he really should be on the floor in pain. Then, a silver metal being crashes into the mutant, tackling them. He smirks, holding out his hands. The metal of the armour is ripped off, leaving just a kid, no older than 18, flying forward in a red spandex suit designed to serve as internal circuitry for the armour. The mutant tosses them to the side, holding them back with a force field. He walks into the lab, as Fury jumps down from the balcony to run at him. He smacks straight into a telekinetic wall, blocking his entrance.

The mutant walks towards the research station. For a while, SHIELD's science division has been working endlessly to design AI. They started by reverse engineering the Technorg virus, but ended this when it infected one of the scientists, a Dr. Clinton Bastion. However, recently Stark had been toying with it to find a much more suitable way to process it. That is, until this mutant melts the samples.

"Hey, what the hell! That's two months worth of research!" The one from the armour, a dark haired one with a small beard.

"And it's twenty years worth of death." He mutters under his breath, as it melts over the table, destroying the computer systems it was uploaded onto.

"Who the £^& are you!" Nick Fury shouts, hitting on the force field.

"The savior." They reply, as fire surrounds them slowly. The force field disperses the second the flames die out, as the mutant is gone. A trail of fire left behind him.

"This is unbelievable!" The young inventor kicks a small table over, "He tore up everything! This is the exact reason those guys get so much hate. Man, I need a drink."

"Hill!" Fury shouts to get the attention of his second in command. "Get me the X-Men, Now!"

...

"This is messed up." Kurt comments, as the first group of X-Men meet at a SHIELD base. "He just slapped Magneto around then attacked SHIELD? What's the matter with this guy?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Fury mutters, as Xavier ponders this.

"I've tried to get a lock on them with Cerebro, but despite not showing a large amount of skill, they're possibly the most powerful mind I've encountered since Apocalypse." Xavier tells them in his wise way, "He appears to be moving at extreme speeds via some form of telekinesis based transportation."

"So the guy's super powerful? Why does he use so many weapons?" Rogue questions, thought not expecting an answer.

"The strangest thing, though." Xavier, ignoring Rogue's question, adds to his previous statement. "Due to his immense power, I'm able to actually sense him. And I do believe he's not far."

"What do..." Fury starts but stops, before running to the rest of the base. "Everyone! We need to beef up defences now! I want Sentries active and all sations manned! Now!"

"What's up your breaches?" Logan questions, resting from the side.

"The mutant destroyed our AI research, melted it like a god damn ice cream. This base happens to hold several back ups to that research. If he's near here, chances are, he's here for the research."

And, as it turns out, there is a reason Fury was given this job after all, because as soon as SHIELD prepares its defences to withstand any known attack, the mutant comes knocking.

Doors are tore from the base's entrance, flying far. Shots are fired at him, but they melt upon him seeing them. Turrets are torn apart, computers fizz and shut down, weapons start to overheat. He takes them down without lifting a finger.

Scott fires a beam of energy, thought while it blasts off his armour, it does nothing to him himself. Taken aback by this, the leader stares in confusion as the mutant continues. Those who fire at them are deflected back into walls, their guns destroyed, and anything they can.

Logan dives at the mutant, knocking them into a wall. However, they grab him by the throat, kicking twice into the abdomen and throwing him into a wall. Storm gathers enough wind to throw him back, but it does nothing but slow him down.

Jean tries to hold him back, thought he easily overpowers her. When Kurt and Rogue try to sneak up to grab him, a force field appears around him, enlarging around and forcing everyone back.

Except Cyclops.

As his powers don't seem to work either, Cyclops settles for hand to hand, blocking his way and taking a fighting pose.

"Move. Please." The figure tells him, as he continues walking. Instead, Cyclops moves to kick him, hitting square into his jaw. Not expecting the attack, they step back, as Cyclops tries to do a roundhouse.

He grabs the leg, holding it in place, thought doesn't take the opertunity to attack. Cyclops instead punches twice, before spinning and kicking him across the face with the other. Both fall to the floor, With Cyclops kicking him in the throat and kicking up, regaining his footing. He places a foot on his chest, in order to hold him down.

Thought, while Cyclops can resist the TK attacks, he can't just ignore a table flying at him.

The Team leader is promptly knocked over, before the table is held in place to hold him back.

The Mutant returns to his mission, as everyone else is held down by his powers. He walks to the backup department, looking around as it all starts to melt from his powers. As the last bit of research into the Techno Organic virus is destroyed, the mutant turns away, as his grip on them starts to fade.

He shoots out of there, leaving a trail of fire.

"Who the hell is this guy?"


	10. Lets Play Die Hard

Sup peeps who read, enjoy this:

Ever since that mysterious stranger attacked, several different factions are looking over footage. Norman Osborn watches in his own home, a mutant proof sky-scraper that even Apocalypse couldn't destroy. As he watches the man wipe the floor with Magneto's security and followers, he pauses at the best picture of the man before turning to his team of analysts to get an answer from them. "Well? Does it fit anything?" They analyze the man's face in the best known facial recognition computers they have, but the results are:

"No match in any records, he's either someone who's been underground their whole life, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or, this is a long shot, but the best possible matches from this guy were Scott Summers, the X-Man Cyclops, or Dr. John Grey, the father of the X-Woman Jean Grey. It doesn't make much sense, but its as if he's somehow related to them, like, a child between the two X-Men."

"But he's a fully grown man, in fact he looks older than both of them."

"Well, what if, what if this guy is a clone, or some kind of combination of them, it's a long shot."

"No, him living underground is a long shot, that idea is a shot so long that even Robin Hood couldn't get, even if he was given a high powered sniper rifle with the Hubble Telescope attached. Look, if you find evidence of this, I'd believe you, but until then you search for a plausible answer." He dismisses the Analysts before turning back to the Monitor, "Who are you?"

The same is happening at SHIELD too, and Apocalypse's returned base in Egypt. He's decided to find out who this guy is as well, monitoring all the fights, reporting his power set, fighting style, physical appearance, DNA Signature, to determine that he's "Interesting. Vary Interesting."

**LetsPlay Die Hard 1**

_SHIELD._ _Following the attacks, Fury has had some of those involved in the situation meet at the SHIELD base designated the Triskelion. The Triskelion is actually a prison, thought you wouldn't know that. To the outside world, it looks like an oil plant in the ocean, but inside is a complex base, designed specifically to hold SHIELD's worse enemies. Of course, it holds other stuff, namely lower grade versions of the regular heli-carrier's interior in order to serve as a back up for when needed. Fury, who's got two more dead bugs up his butt following the attack and the daring escape by one Baron Strucker of HYDRA, is in a very unhappy mood._

_"...They don't match facial recognition, they don't match any databank, Interpol is completely stumped, and, somehow, he was able to fight the best of the best and not even break a sweat. Explain how that is? Someone?"_

_In the room, sits the young and rugged inventor from previously, Logan, X-23 (Who came specifically because Logan was coming), Carol Danvers, SHIELD head of security and an old War buddy of Logan's, and Maria Hill, his second in command._

_"I think, personally, this is because the super humans aren't in control." Maria Hill speaks up, Logan cocking an eyebrow at her statement. "Non of this would happen if we enforced registration in stead of having it as an option. The Super human community is a dangerous community. They have weapons built into them, and unless we work to keep them under control, then..." Logan cuts her poff by popping his claws, for no apparent purpose than to look at them._

_"Yeah, so a few of us are dangerous. But unlike this guy, we don't attack unless provoked. And forcing us to enlist into the government is what I'd call provoking."_

_"Well why shouldn't you be forced to register? If you'd do it cooperatively than we wouldn't have a problem."_

_"Its funny, I'm sure I heard an Interment Camp Director say that last bit to a couple of Jews once back in 1940s. And trust me, I had a big problem with it then, and now's no different."_

_"We're not trying to force you into gas chambers, we just want-"_

_"Hill, that's enough. You've been suggesting forced registration for two years now. It ain't ghonna happen." Fury tells her, "The super human community wouldn't appreciate being forced into anything. Until they're deemed an active threat, by which I mean they're actively trying to cause harm and not if they're just powerful, than they're to left alone. Understand?"_

_"Yes sir."_

_"Someone's in trouble." The Inventor smirks._

_"Tony." Fury turns to him to silence his comments, "What exactly do you have planned about this?"_

_"Make a Vibranium suit of armour, go find the guy, slap on a dampener, then take him in." He shrugs, "Then go take a break in the behamas. Maybe watch some beach bunnies play some volley ball."_

_"He was giving out more energy than your little heart monitor. And that was just the excess energy. Vibranium would only last for a while before he crushes it like tin."_

_"Well, that's supportive." Tony mutters sarcastically after his idea is shot down. "Why not gas him?"_

_"Mutants have a higher resistance to drugs, especially psychics. Knockout gas wouldn't work long enough to do much, unless its in such a strong dosage it'd effect everyone else."_

_"What are we doing here anyway?" Logan asks the Director, referring to himself and Laura._

_"We need some sniffers to investigate his attack. See what you can pick up that our machines can't. Danvers, I want you to beef up security. I want something more than a few walls to stop break ins. Tony, you still have that back up?"_

_"Yep. Techno Organic Virus safely stored in the Cube, the only SHIELD base the guy wouldn't be able to go on account of all the radiation."_

_"Good, I want you to send someone to fly out there and do some tests. Whatever this guy's plan is, it has something to do with destroying that. As for this Vibranium armour, get it made as soon as possible." Fury turns to the last person, "Hill, How we doing on the helicarrier?"_

_"Its nearly repaired sir."_

_"Well, your all dismissed."_

_"Since when were we taking orders from Fury?" Laura asks Logan as they leave._

_"Since this mutant's attacks screwed up the reputation of mutants and threw everything into hot water. Just do as he says, track this guy."_

...

The mansion is quite loud right now. Kurt and Kitty are playing a poker game with two DSi's. Now usually Kitty beats just about everyone at any videogame, unless it requires real life skill that she doesn't possess. Since Kitty is a terrible Poker player in real life, and this needs real poker game skill, she's loosing. Kurt, who no one can tell if he's lying or playing around or if he's dead serious, is winning with limited effort. Lucky for Kitty its just a fun game, not anything on the line.

"Check Mate!" Kitty say's, not knowing that a Check Mate is a _chess_ term, and you can't win from a king, a 2, a 7, an ace, and joker card (Which honestly they should've took it out of the deck first), Kurt laughs before showing he's cards, which are all a royal flush, Jack, Queen, King, and Ace, plus a ten, but I'm not sure if that's really needed.

"Yes I won! Again!" Kitty turns to Rogue, who was sat next to them reading, to ask her if that hand really wins.

"Rogue, which cards win?"

"Kurt's, now can ya too do this somewhere else, Ah'm tryin' ta read."

"See Kitty! I Von! Kurt Finally found a game he can beat you at!" Settling this in mature fashion, Kitty tackles him off the sofa.

"Oh yeah! Take this!"

"Kitty No! Oh now my ears all wet…"

"And This!"

"Ayya! My scalp!"

"Had enough? Well take this!"

"Ahhh! Do you know how painful a wedgie is when you have a tail!" Now lets just add a ball of smoke around them and this would be hilarious.

As they wrestle, well, as Kurt lays there while Kitty kills him, Storm and Beast walk into the room talking, but stop upon seeing them, "Lets just stay away and not get involved." Beast tells his fellow teacher, and both of them leave.

While they do that, the two continue to fight, while Cyke has to teach a class, and Jean and Xavier practice using Cerebro. When Scott's class finishes, he goes to the Rec. Room, breaks up Kurt and Kitty, before he sends them to play upstairs where he wont get caught in the cross fire, before he sits next to Rogue, and turns on the TV, "Hard day?" Rogue asks him.

"Jean had to practise with Cerebro so I had the new Recruits by myself. Its hard to get them to concentrate with Jean in the room as well, never mind on my own."

"Well ya could always just…" just as Rogue is about to finish, the windows all shatter in rapid shattering.

Bullets storm through them, hitting walls, throwing everyone into a frenzy. No idea on who's attacking, but they do know this: only 5% of the student body here is bullet proof. Everyone is ducking low behind the various sofas in the room, while those who're in different rooms do different but similar stuff.

Bobby, Ray, and Sam who're all in the kitchen hide behind the dinning table, While Roberto, who's also in the kitchen, opens the fridge door to hide behind, even grabbing some food and eating. Amara and Tabby, who were unlucky enough to be outside during this, are grabbed by the Mercanaries and armed thugs, but their powers allow them to distract them so they can run inside before bullets go into their heads. Everyone hides behind some object, while the entrances begin to move slightly, as if something is hitting them. Several more burst through, all met by a familiar beam of red energy,

"Everyone, hit 'em with whatever you got!" Cyclops yells to his team mates. As more come in, Rogue kicks on in the head, knees another in the gut, and head butts another as one tries to hit her from behind, two rapidly charged cards hit them, exploding in his face, knocking him into another. More gun fire goes off, but Rockslide, like his name suggests, deflects them away with his rock covered body. Several holding electric batons enter from the back door, but Bobby freezes the floor. They slip, and hurl into Ray's electric field, knocking them onto the floor, where Roberto, who's using a large amount of his energy to increase his strength, kicks him into a wall, lodging him into it.

"More are coming!" Tabby tells everyone, as two more try to enter, but once again slip and fall over before Tabby lives up to her code name and places several small explosives behind the fridge, blowing it onto the Agents lying underneath. As the group that were once known as the New Recruits begin to get cocky however, a smoke grenade flies in, knocking them all unconscious while the agents all storm wearing gas masks, taking the Kitchen.

As more come in, backing the residents into a corner, several start to collapse in pain as more start to fall into paralyses as Xavier fights them off mentally.

"Scramblers, On!" An Agent shouts, pressing a switch on the side of his helmet to cancel out the psychic attacks. Rogue kicks one in the gut, taking him down, as two try to grab her wrists to hold her down. Instead, she pulls from their grip, head butting them. Jean throws them back, forming a psychic wall. As she starts to push this back, motioning for the others to get out.

"Jean, when I say so, drop the wall." Cyclops tells her, getting first a confused look before a knowing one, as he tilts his glasses.

She drops the shield, just as a wave of red energy hits into the agents, taking them all down.

"We need to find anyone else here, they might be-" Cyclops is cut off by a sudden restart of gunfire, followed by several energy blasts as a higher number of more highly trained HYDRA agents enter the fray. Cyclops fires, only to be shot by a laser rifle before he can.

Jean brings back up the wall, but one man walks to them. Wearing a high tech suit of armour developed by HYDRA using stolen SHIELD and Stark tech, he looks almost like a knight with red and black elements. Hepresses several dials on his torso, turning on the phasing shield. His molecular structure starts to shake as he seamlessly phases through the shield like Kitty. A targeting light appears in the centre, as he suddenly warps into the middle of the croud of students, letting off an energy blast to take them down.

"X-Men," He mutters, approaching a defenceless professor, placing an anti-psychic power device on his head, followed by one on Jean, as his men start to surround each mutant, placing dampeners on them, "So, the mutant military is taken down." He takes off the Kinight like helmet, revealing a middle aged face, "And may God's vengeance on the children of Satan commence."

...

"Sir," A SHIELD agent speaks up as Nick Fury approaches, "Something just went down in the X-Mansion."

"What is it?"

"It appears to be a take over sir. High powered soldiers burst in and took them all down."

"We have any idea who?"

"We only have this image." He shows a satellite image of one of the soldiers. Their high-tech weaponry and armour are all black with red flares, and silver added for good measure. They all wear hooded helmets with face masks to cover their identity, and appear to have a Crucifix over a skull printed on their backs.

"Damn, Purifiers."

"Who?"

"The Purifiers. Its a far right Paramilitary. White Supremacists with Strong, Catholic beliefs. Real pain in my ass too. They've been launching Hate crimes against mutants for the last year, and have gone from vandalism to murder in the last three. They're ran by Colonel Lieutenant William Stryker, an Ex-military colonel turned Preacher. And now, they just took down the X-Men."

"What are we ghonna do?"

"Call back Logan n' his kid. Get Tony and Banner here. Then, deal with it."

...

"This is bad." Kitty whispers from the top of the stairs. Her and Kurt had gone upstairs to play their games without disturbing the others, just before the attack. Luckily for them, they'd missed it as they didn't hear anything other than their own music and fighting.

"I know, what do we do now?"

"Hope SHIELD come? Or that Logan returns soon?"

"We could, but by that time, they'd probably of killed us all."

"We need someone who we can trust. You know? A group of people, or just one, who could help us."

"You thinking who I'm thinking?"

"Evan."

...

Downstairs, Stryker's men are forcing open the entrance to the Subbasement, with nothing good on their minds. Stryker had heard of this, Cerebro, when he was searching around about the X-Men. HYDRA was willing to trade him tech and information in exchange for Military contacts and locations of air bases. This, was the goldmine: Attack the X-Men with everyone they have, swarm them, then take control of their leader.

Mind altering drugs. Genius invention. With but a single dose, this mutant based chemical compound will completely remove their free will. They become a slave of words, unable to not carry out any request.

Even the great mind of Charles Xavier can't resist what is basically a chemical lobotomy.

Xavier, pulled from his chair and unable to use his powers, is held up by two of the Purifiers, as one prepares the drug needle. Xavier tries with all his might to pry free his arms, as his students watch, unable to lift a finger to stop them. Of course, people always forget that Charles was an infantry man in the Korean War. With an elbow to the jaw, he manages to free one arm, hitting the other in the face.

Thought its all in vein as two more come to hold him.

With a gasp, Jean watches her mentor and close family friend being brutalised in such a horrific manner. The needle is jammed into his arm, and within a few seconds Xavier is almost void of free will.

"Take him to Cerebro, we have plans for him."

"You monsters." Jean mutters, which he notices.

"Come again Witch?"

"Y-You monster!" She shouts, getting up from the floor, "How can you do something like this to someone! What kind of sick, twisted-" She's cut off by a rifle to the back, knocking her down.

"We're the monsters? That's what you think? Mutants are scum. By Definition they're an abomination. You are heretics to try and justify your existence with 'evolution', when all you are is just the spawn of Satan."

"What makes you think we're the children of Satan?" Scott asks him, speaking up, causing the Purifier holding him down to put more pressure on him.

"Of course you are, why else would you have such powers?"

"What if it was God that gave us 'em?" Bobby adds.

"Lies!" Stryker shouts, as he backhands the young mutant. "You're a plague to us, sent by the fallen Angel Lucifer to destroy our civilization. BUT NO LONGER! We shall turn your power against you!"

As the Purifiers hook Xavier up to Cerebro, it starts to activate.

"Your, Cerebro, shall be used with your Professor to track down every mutant in the world. We shall hunt them down, one by one, until you're wiped out. And then, when all that is left is you, X-Men, we shall use you for sport. Like the animals you are!"

"Oh, because that is so Christian of you." Rogue mutters, getting a kick to the stomach.

...

Inside the sewers, Kurt and Kitty wander around. Its cold, dark, damp, and not the environment to wander through if you're in your jammies, especially if they consist of just a pair of shorts and a shirt.

"Of all places Evan could've decided to live in, why sewers? Why not a graveyard, an abandoned building, an old amusement park, or spooky house; why did he decide sewers?" Kitty bemoans, not liking the environment.

"Hey, at least it's cleaner than you'd think for a sewer system."

It is true, for a sewer system, its surprisingly clean. Thought, if many are living there, it's no surprise some would clean up. There has to be one neat freak Morlock down here.

"Halt!" A Morlock shouts, his skin covered in a thick, sticky brown tar. "Who are you?"

"Relax, we're mutants. We're the X-Men." Kurt tells them, but he doesn't change chords.

"Yeah, and the X-Men would send two around the sewers half naked."

"We're not half naked, we're in our jammies."

"Hey, relax Tar Baby." A voice shouts, referring to the tar covered mutant, "They're X-Men."

Evan steps into the light, looking at them, "But they still have a lot of explaining."

...

"So your mission is simple." Fury tells Banner and a few other agents as they line inside a Heli-Transport, "Enemies have invaded a friendly territory."

The agents prepare for battle, strapping on their gear. One looks briefly at a photo, his girlfriend, eight months pregnant in that photo. Just this mission and he can go home, see his new son. Banner cracks his knuckles and joints, ready to Hulk out. Another holds his assault rifle over his head, his brother Ben was reported MIA last week. That's the last of his family, gone. He doesn't have much hope of coming back.

"To distinguish between enemies and friendlies, the enemies will be wearing blank and red armour and wielding high tech weaponry. The Friendlies will not be. You are to airdrop in, take out the enemies, and free the friendlies. Once free, Friendlies will provide assistance in battle. Your mission is to apprehend any and all enemies with no collateral damage, got it?"

"Sir yes sir!"

"Good, now jumping in three, two..."

The agents leap, as Banner transforms mid-fall into the Grey Hulk.

"Colonel Stryker, SHIELD are attacking." A Purifier tells the leader.

"As we figured. Truly, they're blinded by Hells Manipulative flames. BUT WE SHALL FREE THEM! Send out the choir."

Another Purifier suits up, wearing a battle armour with distorted angel wings attached, with high powered thrusters attached.

"Gabriel, you're up." One tells him, as he places on a helmet.

He steps out, followed by five-seven more, as they attach laser cannons to their arms. They launch, flyinng like angels, or winged demons.

"What the hell is that?"

"Aint that OScorp tech?"

"Damn HAMMER and its leaks."

The agents, falling without parachutes, close their arms and legs, opening them again to reveal mesh attaching them to the body, forming a wing suit. They glide down, unable to use their weapons while doing so. One stops to launch suppressing fire, holding back the flying Choir as they fire back. He is promptly shot in the chest. He dies before he hits the ground.

Two more glide to the left, where one of the Choir effortlessly flies up and tears them apart with nothing but a knife.

The three that remain float to their deaths, As Nick Fury watches from above. Hiss mouth lowers, seeing his men, good, strong, innocent men, being mercilessly slaughtered by them.

"Please, please, don't hurt me." One agent begs as he's held from his throat by Gabriel. "Ma-My Girlfriend. She-She just gave birth. I-I haven't even seen them yet." The agent pleads, but Gabriel just sneers. A single blast, on the unarmed agent, destroys his lower abdomen. He drops the agent, allowing him to fall a long fall as he dies slowly in agony.

Two more glide along, two Purifiers chasing them, catching up. One gulps, looking back. He only enlisted because his brother died in Iraq. He never planned to be transferred to SHIELD, or join its 'flying squirrel' brigade.

The other agent looks at him, before looking back. He closes his arm to fall, looking back at the Agent.

"Go! I'll hold 'em off!" He shouts, turning back and firing, taking one down, only for the other to fire. "Hey Ben, miss me?" He mutters to himself with a smirk, as laser blasts tear him up.

The last agent makes it to the ground safely, stumbling and crashing a little. Detaching his gliding gear, he dashes behind a statue for cover. He clocks his gun to reload, but finds something wrong. It's jammed. Two of the Choir drop in front of him, looking at him. He drops his gun, takes off his grenade belt, and removes his side arm and backup. He lifts his arms up in surrender, knowing anything but is death.

He was wrong, this would lead to death two. Five laser blasts are fired, two to the knees, two to the shoulders, and a final one to the stomach. He dies in pain shortly thereafter.

Fury drops his toothpick from his mouth as he looks on, horror being the only word to describe the onslaught.

Hulk falls, landing on one and tearing off their wings. He grabs them, throwing them at another. A rocket is fired at him, but he catches it and bites it, spitting a chunk out as it explodes. Another flies at him, he punches it away.

Then, something else, something sharp, is fired at his arm. The Admantium tip pierces his skin, as it flies throw to the other side of his arm and opens up, locking it in place as a wire of equal strength holds it to the weapon that fired it, and the Choir Purifier who fired it. Another to the other arm. Same result. Two more to the back, another pair to the legs, three to his torso.

The Hulk is restrained, his limiting device betraying him.

"Hulk has been captured. Repeat, Hulk has been captured."

Fury grits his teeth, glaring as the result comes in. No one survived but Hulk, and he was captured.

"Get me, Tony, get him here, NOW."

...

"Smell anything?" Logan asks as he and his offspring search the wreckage.

"Nothing useful." She replies, "He didn't even break a sweat doing any of this."

"The guy's good, I'll give 'em that. What I want to know is, what is with his arm? It was metal, like Colossus, but looked more mechanical."

"What I don't understand is, if he has limitless power, why carry all those weapons if he doesn't even use any of them?"

"There's a lot a questions about this guy. And not a lot o' answers." Logan thinks, until his com device bleeps. "Logan."

"Logan, Where are you?" Fury Questions him, impatient and extremely agitated following the deaths of that squad.

"At the destroyed base. Why? What's up?"

"What's up? Extremists just took over your mansion! They've took everyone inside, and my last attempt at breaking their barriers just blew up. I need everyone I can, now, to take these assholes down before anyone else gets killed."

"Else?" Logan questions, gritting his teeth. "Who's died so far."

"Non of your kids as far as I know, but my men just got cut down like they were tissue paper. Now, the Heli Transport that took you there is still on your end, get in it, the pilot will take you to the Triskelion to make battle plans."

"On it."

...

"Bruce!" A women shouts as Fury returns to base, hopping he'd walk out as soon as Fury did. No such luck.

"Director Fury, did he?"

"Your cousin got captured, Ms Walters." Fury explains walking past, "We need to regroup our best agents and resources, that means you too."

"You're sending me out?"

"You Hulk up too, you're a capable fighter, why not?"

"Well, I'm just a lawyer..."

"One who can lift a train over her head. Now, either go to the war room or stay out of this."

Fury enters the War room. The Woman, Jenifer Walters, follows him as he stands by a table, with Captain America, Tony Stark, Logan, Laura, and two agents standing by.

"People, this is the situation. Approximately three hours ago, the Xavier institute was attacked. Despite our efforts to neutralize the situation, they're still in control. We have no idea if any of the students inside have been killed, but we have no reason to assume otherwise. We are to head from the east side, and take out any and all enemy forces. Stark, you're going to take out the fly boys. Barton, you provide suppressing fire, while Walters here storms in and takes down the heavies. Everyone else, rush them and take Stryker down."

...

"So you came for help? Why not get Logan's friend from SHIELD?" Evan asks the two.

"We can't, Logan's at SHIELD right now and we have no way to contact them." Kurt explains.

"Yeah, and they're probably trying to help anyway, but we need as much help as we can." Kitty adds.

"I'm sorry, I need to help protect the tunnels-"

"No you don't." Calisto tells the young Sentry, approaching them, "We don't need to be babysat every night, Evan. We can Handle ourselves, you help your Aunt."

"What about Sarah? I can't leave-"

"Her and Lucas are fine as they are. We have people to look after the children, you go. That's an order."

"Fine. Come on, lets go." Evan leaves with them.

"Like, Who's Sarah?" Kitty asks the former skater punk, who just continues.

"My Kid."

"Dude? You're a dad? Cool! Who's the Mom?" Kurt asks him, crawling on the ceiling.

"Dead."

"Oh, er, Sorry."

"Whatever, lets just save Aunty O and the others."

...

"Hey, what's that?" A Purifier asks as they stand around the sensors, seeing a figure approaching the mansion.

"Scanners show no mutant cells, they're fine. Thought their heartbeat suggests some kind of Pacemaker."

The person in question turns around to enter the gate, getting two guns pointed at him. He holds his hands up in supposed surprise, as they look him over. Teenager, wearing a white shirt and a black jacket. Looks relatively well off, thought could use some sleep from the look of his eyes. Dark hair, small goatee, and-Metal hands?

"Oh, are they busy? I just wanted to pick up my chemistry notes." He tells them, as if this is normal.

"Who are you? What's with your hands?" One of the guards questions, approaching him.

"Oh me? I'm just your average..." His palms start to glow, "...ordinary..." His palms release a blast of concussive force, knocking both guards off their feet. As others start to approach him, his chest glows, followed by him taking off his jacket. He slips off his Jacket as Metal plates start to surround his torso, red metal covering his sides and shoulders with yellow plates folding over his lower abdomen and connecting to a glowing device in his chest. The rest of his body is currently covered in dark red spandex with multiple metal devices on. He drops a bag, which opens up as pieces of red and yellow metal are magnetized and pulled onto his arms and legs. His head is covered by red metal with the exception of his face and chin, as several smaller pieces of yellow metal form a mask, with angry eyes and a blank mouth. "...everyday Iron Man. Why?" He continues as they start to fire at him, bullets bouncing off like nothing. He takes a step, kicking off as his palms and ankles, which hold glowing devices, fire him off into the air. Choir Purifiers fly at him, only to be shot down by more Repulsar blasts. Two fly at him, but he flies at it faster, kicking it down. He's shot down by a rocket blast, but he recovers. He aims his arm at the source, as a small pencil rocket sized pops out of his forearm, firing at the rocket launcher Purifier. "Tank Missile!"

He turns away as it explodes, knocking them out.

"Go!" Fury shouts as he and the small platoon he's made charge.

"Like old times." Cap smirks, throwing his shield at the extremists, bouncing into each one. Fury fires at the Shield, the bullets ricocheting off of it and hit into other Purifiers.

"Stop!" One shouts, holding a gun to the back of Fury's head.

"You know, today's the first time in three years that I took an active part of a mission. That's something to be proud of."

The Purifier clocks his gun to fire, but Fury turns, elbows him in the face, grabs and breaks his arm, and makes him shoot himself twice in the foot.

"Who are these guys?" one questions as Logan leaps and punches him in the face.

One aims at him, but his gun is kicked out of his hand by a small girl. He pulls out a combat knife, looking at her.

"I think you got involved in the wrong battle girl."

He's left quiet as she spins around, slicing the blade off of his knife with her foot claw. He then collapses when he kicks him in the chest, taking out all that's left of him.

"What is going on?" Stryker questions, as he stands in front of the captured students, hearing the gun fire.

"Sir, SHIELD, Mutants, Iron Man, they're attacking, Ah!" One shouts through the radio.

"Isn't it weird how you're trying to do God's work, yet he's making it very hard for you?" Rogue mutters with a smirk, "It's like he's trying to tell you something."

"You should watch your tongue, dark one." the Purifier standing behind her tells her, grabbing her face to make her look at him. Big mistake as he slowly drains into unconsciousness.

This causes the one next to him to turn to look at them, taking his gun away from Scott's head for a second. Making his move, Summers elbows him in the knee, possibly breaking it, then grabbing him and flipping him. He quickly gets to his feet, as does Rogue, the two high fiving with an ungloved hand as doing so, as the two turn to face the opposite direction, blasting the two rows of Purifiers away from the students they're holding.

"Everybody up!" Scott yells, blasting the Purifiers who try to take aim as Jean makes a shield around them, "Anyone who's hurt, take cover. Anyone able to fight, do so. Lets show em why they don't mess with the X-Men!"

As they fight above, the two keeping watch over the drugged Xavier become distracted for a second, just as the effects of the drugs wear off. Good thing Mutants have a higher resistance to drugs. And a good thing the two had shut off their Scramblers once he was in control as they wanted to save power.

The two freeze as they are, as Xavier regains control of his mind, shutting down Cerebro.

"To me, My X-Men. Lets take back our home." He tells them telepathically.

As Beast over powers six Purifiers at once, Stryker approaches from behind. Until, a young brunette girl in a pair of shorts tackles him. When he grabs her by the throat, Kitty tries to face from his grip, but he activates his own phasing device to keep a hold of her, lifting her into the air by her throat.

"I'm not sure where you came from, witch, but I've had every known mutant power built into this, there's no way you can phase from my grip if I'm phasing too."

"Then I guess I should go solid then." She turns solid, dropping from his grip. She uses a kickboxing kick to him, slipping through his arm when he tries to block and connects with his face, kicking off his mask.

He attempts to grab her, but she phases through again, this time connecting her knee to his stomach. He turns solid to grab her, but she phases again, shorting out his armour and leaving him out of the fight. Then, its just a matter of kicking a middle aged man in the head to knock him out.

Two Purifiers pull out two swords, only for a puff of smoke to appear, with two hands grabbing them.

"Sorry friends, but I need these." Kurt tells them, smiling. They're taken aback by the appearance of what looks like a real demon. In all honesty, neither really believed in this children of Satan crap, they just wanted to shoot some green skinned freaks, but this is something else. One that looks like the child of Satan.

He's two distracted that Kurt slices up, knocking them back. Their armour makes it a non-lethal attack, but one that knocks them out. Kurt ports away, grabbing another person's sword with his tail. Now triple-wielding the swords, he spins each one around, repeatedly spinning them. One approaches him, but Kurt clashes the blades, hitting them with the handle of another sword. He jumps up, clashing with two and disarming them with his tail sword. He strikes, knocking them down before throwing one of his swords like a knife at one, hitting the shoulder of their armour and stapling it to the wall. Little known fact about Kurt: He's a very good fencer.

As two aim at him from afar, spikes fly into their guns, destroying them. Evan leaps up, making a long staff with his bone spikes. He's blunted both ends for safety, after all, they're the killers, but fights with it anyway. He hits one in the gut, pulling up to strike them in the face while then using the other end to vault up, kicking and firing three spikes from his leg into more Purifiers. He fires another, longer spike into a chair, before using it as a large club, knocking seven more back. He makes two more spikes with each hand, heating them up. He uses them to effortlessly cut apart any weapons he finds.

Scott dodges the laser blasts and bullets of two Purifiers, blasting into the corner. "Kurt!" He yells, as the fuzz ball ports into the spot of the blast, deflecting it with his swords up into the air. He teleports their again, deflecting the blast into the two. Kurt places one sword on his back, grabbing Scott's hand with the now free hand as he teleports to two away. They reappear in the centre of the large group of Purifiers, Scott making their presence known with several rapid blasts. Kurt leaps up once again, striking three with his swords to knock them down.

A large swarm try to fire at the injured or defenceless students, only for their bullets to be stopped mid air, dropped to the ground. They guns are pulled from their hands my an invisible force, followed by them being pulled into the air themselves. Their armour is ripped from them, before its wrapped around their arms and legs, restraining them completely.

"Jean!" Scott shouts, "We need to secure the mansion, are their any more inside?"

"A couple." Jean replies, scanning following her easy defeat of the men, "I think I can-"

Before she can finish, each Purifier inside starts to scream in pain, as Xavier wheels his way in. Each one collapses to the floor, throwing their weapons away.

"Scott, SHIELD is combating those outside, but they need help. I can hold those inside down, but you must take the rest down."

"Ok Professor." Scott replies, leading the charge outside, "X-Men, take them down!"

As those outside restrain Hulk via Admantium cables, a female green fist punches them out. Jenifer Walters, Hulked up, grabs the largest Purifier, throwing him at another.

"How's things going Cousin?"

"Swimmingly, get me out of here." He tears the cables from the ground, as He pulls them from his body. He heals almost instantly, before the two charge and take out more.

"You guys call this tech? How much did you pay for it? Two bucks a piece?" Iron Man taunts, as he easily outmatches the Choir.

"You shall burn in the rings of hell for helping Satan's creations escape their fate!" One yells, flying at him with a sword.

"Oh, I will? Well, good thing I'm also a womanizing drunk and an atheist then, huh?" He replies, blasting them down with some Repulsar fire.

X-23 leaps at two more, cutting apart their weapons. As she turns, a bullet hits her shoulder, causing her to turn up angrily, "Sniper!" She shouts as one hides behind a stature, firing at them. He's stopped by an arrow to his head, one that then explodes.

Agent Barton, hanging upside down from a Heli-transport, aims with his arrows, taking down a few more.

"And they said I wasn't super human." He smirks, firing two more arrows at the Purifiers, taking out two Choir flyers and three more foot soldiers.

As only three conscious and living Purifiers are left, they group together, back to back, looking at the surrounding forces. On one side, Fury and Captain America approach, Fury aiming at them. On another, Iron Man lands next to Cyclops as they aim at them. On another, Logan and his offspring aim their claws at them. They pull their guns up to fire, only for Kurt to appear and whack each weapon out of their hands.

"You are, by SHIELD order, here-by under arrest." Fury tells them, "Cooperate, or I put a bullet into your £^&ing skull."

...

Stryker and his men are locked up, under complete arrest inside the Triskelion.

"How many of your kids got hurt?" Fury asks Logan and Cyclops as the three walk from the cell.

"No deaths, a few hurt. Rogue's got a cracked rib from a kick, and Bobby's lost a baby tooth, but no one's seriously hurt." Scott tells him.

"Laura got her first bullet. She's keeping it in a jar as a trophy." Logan laughs a little.

"However," Scott adds, "now that this is public that we got attacked, its going to be hard to get new students if their parents don't think its safe."

"Maybe you should beef up your security."

"We have, every time something like this happens we beef up the security. Its just that its not good enough. Its only active if everyone's asleep, and today, well, we were all up when they hit."

"Well, SHIELD will provide full payment for the damages they did, and I can assure you that Stryker won't be getting out soon."

...

The Mutant assailant watches from above a building. Tony Stark exits his apartment building at 10 in the morning, yawning a little. He enters Circuits Maximus, the hardware store he owns and runs, getting out of the mutant's sight.

"You're not going to hurt them." The Mutant mutters to himself, directed at Stark. He turns away, disappearing in a blast of fire. Next Location: Massachusetts.


	11. Evo Team ups: Cyclops & Power Man

Hello true believers, yes that is a Stan Lee reference, Excelsior! That too, well here it is, and yet still no reviews for the last chapter, I personally thought that one like that would have gotten a few, especially those who like darker plots, well, still, the next one will probably be more emotional, but for now enjoy:

Ryker's Island, Lab floor, where sick, twisted experiments go on involving the scum of New York. Of course at least one miscarriage of justice resides here. That is in the form of a man called Carl Lucas, the Cage. He's a tall man, about the size and build of Colossus. He's bald, has dark skin and has a black goatee. He's strapped into a pod full of green liquid with several needles and tubes leading into his skin. The liquid just comes up to his shoulders with bubbles bubbling everywhere, and around his pod are several others, in fact, millions of others, each with a different convict all wearing similar clothes. Next to him is a pod with an albino man with a flat top hair style, his arms just as big as Cage's while pure white, even worse than Rogue. His teeth are what are unusual: he's sharpened them, like you do with a pencil, combined with his skin make him look like some kind of Vampire, possibly his intention.

This man is called Lonnie Thompson Lincoln, or Tombstone as he calls himself. He's a Hitman and general thug for hire who has connections with Crime syndicates such as the Maggia, the Latverian Mob, and the New York's Kingpin Empire. While on the other side of Cage is another pod contains a man called Willis Stryker (with no connection to William Stryker), a child hood friend of Cage. He's smaller than the two others, but has spiked up hair and a scar on his upper eyebrow. With a red headband, it's he's fault Cage is in here, While Both were in a gang called the Yancey Street boys, Cage quit when he turned 16 to go straight. While he stayed and got beaten by the Maggia for witnessing their crimes and attempting to blackmail their Leader Silvermane, when Cage and his Ex-Girlfriend got together. He planted Heroin on him, tipped off the police and got him a nice few years behind bars. All the while he continued to commit crimes until a joint robbery with Tombstone got witnessed by the Editor in Chief of the Daily Bugle Joseph 'Robbie' Robertson, a school mate of Tombstone who had been in the bank at the time, witnessed everything and reported about it when Spider-Man stopped the two.

"What exactly is this Doctor?" asks a scientist monitoring this. The man they're talking to is non other than Rice, 23's creator, "What are all these criminals going to do?"

"Get Parole. We're going to turn these men into weapons. Their skin and flesh will be given the properties of different Materials, to see what happens."

"Why use criminals?"

"Why Not?" he turns to a control, "Begin the Process!"

"Of all possible situations, how did I end up like this?" Comments Lucas.

Oxygen masks lower down and connect to each convict's face, sedatives are also injected. Then, the process begins. Nanites, which as you know are used commonly for genetic tempering in this universe, are injected into their pods. One for every cell of their body, they attach to the Cells and mess with them, replacing Genes, giving them a dominant X-Gene, and a gene that will combine with this Gene's protein to make Cells do their new thing. After every cell of every piece of scum in the prison is done changing, a chemical is released to induce their powers to activate. Every Cell in Cage's body releases a coating of Steel over itself, making it more durable. The chemical also causes his already large muscles to strengthen and enlarge, granting him super-strength. A similar thing happens with the others, each a different hard material. Willis' cells coat themselves with diamond-like crystal rocks which then react with the liquid, unintentional by the scientists, to grow spikes on his shoulders, elbows, scalp, and on his back and chest, while Tombstone becomes his name, he's coated in white, chalky stone. As the scientists monitor them, they don't realize when they begin to wake up, or realize the monsters they just made.

**Evo-Team Up: Cyclops and Power Man**

While Xavier tries to deal with the large amount of Lawsuits he's getting from parents for failing to protect their children. Even the ones who rejected their children like Tabitha and Rockslide, have the nerve to try and get some money out of him. _Isn't life grand_?

"What am I going to do?" he tells himself, "These lawsuits, the money they're asking for, its too much. I can't afford all these plus the maintenance for the mansion, I just…"

"Err professor?" Scott walks in, over hearing him talking to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry Scott, What is it?"

"Its just, I heard, well, are you Ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Its just, I failed Scott. I've failed most things in my life. I failed to help Cain during the Korean War and now all that's left is the Juggernaut. I failed to stop him from going to Jail for the Murder he didn't do that got him where he is. I failed to stop Magnus from taking the wrong path. I failed to stop Mystique from infiltrating and destroying the mansion. I failed to help David and now he's left as just Lucas, who's probably having the time of his life at the expense of someone else. I failed to stop Apocalypse before he could use his superior technology to enslave me, Magnus, Storm and Mystique. I've failed to provide real security to the mansion and now I've failed to protect the Students from this. And now, well, I might fail to pay for all these lawsuits and keep the mansion, which means I've failed all the students, teachers, and X-Men under my care, which means I've even failed you…"

"Don't even think like that," Scot stops him from taking it out on himself, "You took care of me. You raised me, you've been like a father to me. And it isn't your fault why your brother became the Juggernaut, or what Magneto's done to himself. You couldn't have prevented Mystique or the Purifiers, and you did all you could for your son. Your Professor Charles Xavier, the top dog at Genetics in the world. You've dedicated your home, money, and resources to us and its been the best present anyone can give to anyone, so don't blame yourself."

"Thank you Scott, but that doesn't help…" Xavier's Phone rings, "Excuse me for one moment." He picks it up, "Hello?"

*Charles? Is that you?*

"_Emma?_"

*Yes its me, you haven't been checking Cerebro have you?*

"What?"

*Several Mutants just manifested, most likely from some experiment, all at Ryker's Island, that is in your neck of the woods, and now a Riot's going down.*

"How do you?"

*_Cerebra_ works just as Well as your Cerebro.*

"One Moment. Err Scott," he covers the phone with his hand, "a Riot at Ryker's Island involving Mutants just started. Since everyone else is out, I need you to go and sort everything out, you'll have to take the Velocity, the Blackbird's out of commission."

"Ok Professor." Scott nods and leaves to suit up and head out, now all he has to do to avoid doing anything stupid is to just Hang up now, "Thank you Emma." D'oh!

*Your welcome Charles, you know there's nothing I can't help you with, so never be afraid to ask.*

"I wont."

*So, are all those Lawsuits getting you down? Financial trouble for the worlds best Geneticist?*

"You could say that."

*Well how about I help you with that too. Frost international is currently trying to expand more, we already have offices in London, Paris, Massachusetts, and soon Bayville/ We're hoping to have one in every state and major City in the entire World by the end of 2015. But we'd be happy to donate a large sum of money to help you, and help you get more students, conditionally.*

"What do you mean?"

*Well as you know I have my own school and team, I'd be happy to give you a few new students and give you enough money to pay off all of those suits, If you're willing to make a partnership with me.*

"Partnership?"

*Yes, like the one you have with Moira, and her school and Team. I'll visit you later this week with my top students, let our teams have a friendly competition and I'll transfer some of my students, what do you say?*

"Emma this is, its wonderful, I don't know what to say?"

"Just say yes."

"Yes, Of course. Thank you, Emma, for all that you've done."

*My pleasure, By the way, do you have any idea why this man with a metal arm attacked my school? He tried to kill my Team and had some kind of Psychic immunity, like he was telepathic. But luckily he didn't know about _My_ Danger Room, he couldn't take the programs designed by my newest student and ran off.*

"That sounds like what happened to SHIELD and Magneto. I've been trying to track his whereabouts."

*Well, either way, good luck with your future Charles, I'll see you later in the week.* she hangs up, Xavier looks back, his troubles are gone, but is it really worth it?

...

Scott is flying to the Prison at rocket Speed. Once he gets there the Riot is at full frottle, most Scientists have evacuated, non super powered Criminals are dead, and the Warden, a non corrupt one I might say, is on the roof running for his life. The only person that isn't trying to kill anyone is Cage. He's instead trying to protect the Warden and other staff members. Scott flies above and opens the hatch, looking down at everyone, "Hey look its some muttie freak!" one Rioter shouts, trying to throw molten rock, which is what has happened to him now, at Cyke, but its blocked by a well shot Optic beam. He fires at the other Rioters and lowers down to just next to the prison wall.

"Come with me if you want to live!" He holds his hand out to the Warden, who pulls himself into the Velocity as fast as he can, followed by the other staff members. However, before they can get out, a rock is thrown at Scott's head when he has his back turned for just a second, knocking him off. Scott hangs from the edge of the Velocity's door, gripping for dear life.

Lucas holds back the rioters, before kicking one large one into the others. He turns the second he has a chance to, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him up with little effort, pulling both into the Velocity. The Autopilot activates and they fly off.

"Thanks for-" Scott starts until he realizes Lucas is wearing a convict's outfit.

"Is something wrong?"

"Err, you're wearing, aren't you-"

"No, I ain't a criminal. I was framed."

"Oh, there he goes with that sob story about being framed." One of the staff members mutters.

"I was!"

"Ok, Ok, settle down." Scott tells him, "I'm not sure how this is supposed to work."

"Well I just earned my parole, so I should be let go now anyway."

"It-Its true." The Warden speaks up, "He just made parole. He should be let go."

"Plus he did just save all our lives." One of the staff adds.

"Well, I guess once we get back to land You'll want to go. So, Mr. Warden, where do you want to be dropped off?" Cyke asks the Warden, who finally speaks.

"Just land, please. I need to go call my family. I thought I was ghonna die just then, I just need to speak to them."

"Ok, well, what about the rest of you?" Scott asks, who all just repeat the same as the warden. Scott complies, and once they get to land they all get out, except Cage.

"Thanks for your help." The rest leave, still slightly jumpy about what happened.

"What about you?"

"I can't just go home, I need to stop Willis and Lonnie."

"Who?"

"Willis was my friend. Was, My friend. He's the one who got me locked up there. He framed me for drugs when he found out I'd been going out with his girlfriend. And now, him and Lonnie are free. When the riot broke out, they got out as fast as they could. They're dangerous. We need to stop them. Speaking of which, take me to that apartment building on 34th street. I need to check on her." Cyke flies to the said building, where they land on the roof and enter through the roof entrance.

They go to apartment c12, where Cage knocks on the door, a woman, a blond haired woman with black highlights, answers. "Cage!" She hugs him, "What are you doing here? Why do you feel so cold?"

"Long story short, I'm metal now, and Willis is made of Diamond."

"What?"

"They, did, things to me inside, to everyone willing to do something to get parole. They, changed us, made us into things. I got steel over my skin now. It kinda makes me tougher, I punched a guy who tried to kill another inmate, now I think I cracked him."

"This is, all. Just come in, your friend's welcome in too."

...

Since their escape Tombstone and Willis, who's renamed himself Diamondback, managed to get to land. They find the nearest cloth shop, kill the owner and any customers, and to add insult to injury, it now looks like Mutants did this. Tombstone steals a black shirt and jeans, while Diamondback doesn't bother, deciding to just keep his prison uniform since no matter what, he's going to be noticed due to his diamond spikes. So no point trying to keep a low profile. While Tombstone was always paler than white rock so he can pass for normal. "So, what do we do now? Look for Cage?" Diamondback asks.

"No, he's not a threat, but do you know who I'd like to have a little word with? My old Pal Robbie."

"Oh, the guy that got us locked up? Yeah, I could see doing that."

"So, you in?"

"Yeah, lets kill that asshole."

"Great, then we'll find some of those hero freaks they got running around, crack some heads with our new, powers."

...

Back at Cage's friends apartment, Scott and her a talking while Drinking some coffee while Cage gets changed out of the prison uniform into a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt. "So, you're a mutant, who helps people?" she asks.

"Yeah, been doing it since I was 14."

"So, you live in that mansion in that place, Bayville, right?"

"Yes, I'm actually further than I usually go, usually its just the Bayville area but we do help people all over the world if we have to."

"What are you going to do about Willis? Or that Lonnie? He's dangerous. He's killed before, he's killed men twice the size of you with his Bare hands."

"Did any of them have optic beams?"

"No but…"

"But nothing, don't worry, I'm going find them."

"Me Too." Cage re enters the room wearing the Clothes, "We better go find them,."

"I'll call my Professor, he'll be able to find where they are."

...

Back at the mansion, Jean's slightly worried about Scott, but the students are more bothered about School, which they have today and most are already on their way. Logan is in the Garage tuning one of the cars, when a sound makes him Jump, "Mr. Logan?" he instantly bangs his metal skull on the underside of the car, all thanks to Kitty phasing into the room without making a sound until then.

"Ahh, What is it Kitty?"

"Can you give me a ride to school, I got my sleeve stuck in a wall again and now I'm running late, and the Gym Coach said that If we're late again then I'll have to run a few laps, and I really hate running laps."

"Sure, say, how come you guys aren't at school all that often?"

"The weather, its like, so unstable. One day its sunny, so hot that the schools air conditioning doesn't work so the school has to close. The next day, its snowing and the school's closed for the day, its like Miss Munroe or someone's purposely messing with it for fun or something."

"Does that usually happen?"

"No, only since we came back has it been happening, the only thing other than that that's different is a few more teachers."

"Huh, can you pass me that wrench?" she passes him a random tool, "I said the wrench, not the hammer."

"Oh, sorry, so, can you drive me?"

"Sure."

...

As Tombstone and Diamondback steal a car to get to the Bugle, Xavier monitors them on Cerebro. Cyke is in Contact with a psychic conversation and Cage is busy with his friend. "So what is the point in all this?" He asks her as she stitches something onto his shirt.

"Well, you've seen the movies, he can't be a hero if your not at least wearing some distinctive costume." She puts in the final stitching before finally finishing, "Besides, Superman had an 'S' on his shirt, you can have a letter too."

"But why that." He points to the fact that a black P has been stitched to his shirt, "Why a P?"

"S for Superman, X For X-Men, P for Power Man."

"Power Man?"

"See, I told you you'd like it. Now I'd tell you to take your glasses off and come your hair back but you don't have either, so just wear a face mask."

"Look, a costume isn't all that important…"

"It is kinda important." Cyke points out before continuing his conversation with Xavier in his head.

"Fine, Ok, Power Man it is." He pulls the shirt on, and puts on, against his will, a small eye-mask, like Robin or a raccoon, "So how do I look?"

"Like an idiot." Scott tells him slightly laughing, "But then again so do most heroes, myself included. C'mon, according to Professor X, Lincoln and Stryker are heading towards some building called the Daily Bugle Office."

"That's where Robbie works. They must be going after him."

"Well, C'mon _Power Man,_ the Velocity should beat them, hopefully."

"Lets just get there as soon as we can." the two leave, and go to the Velocity and fly off.

"So, that friend of yours, who is she?"

"Well you know how I said Willis' girlfriend left him for me? Well, she's her."

"Does she often, you know, stitch letters into clothes?"

"She always was a bit weird, but she's nice, so. Lets just concentrate on finding my old pal."

...

At the Daily Bugle, the noise of people 'Working' can be heard on just about every floor. On the Editing floor, a man sits at his office yelling at his many staff. He's an old man with black-grey hair, cut into a flat top, he has a moustache that almost looks like that of a Nazi leader, but the man is anything but a Nazi. His name is J. Jonah Jameson, he's the Editor In Chief and owner of the Daily Bugle.

His best Friend, Joe 'Robbie' Robertson, is a dark skinned old man with grey hair, commonly seen wearing a green blazer with an orange dress shirt underneath, and is the only person who doesn't fear his wrath who isn't his secretary Betty Brant. But unlike her he doesn't provide Comic Relief. Instead, he acts as a father figure to the other workers. He helped form this paper and owns half the shares, and is usually the person people go to for help in a situation if JJJ can't.

"Robbie! Have you seen that Parker Kid! I haven't seen him all week and we still don't have pictures of that fiasco at that Mansion for mutants!" JJ asks Robbie with his booming voice, "And also have you seen where I put my heart pills?"

"No idea about the pills Jonah, but Peter should be on a field trip at school."

"I don't pay that kid to take field trips! I pay him to take pictures of that Menace Spider-Man! Tell him when he gets back that I want double his normal pictures as soon as possib..."

Then Betty Brant, the brown haired secretary, presses Jameson's Buzzer,

"What is it Mrs Brant? Can't you see we're in the middle of a conversation?"

"A call for Robbie from downstairs Mr. Jameson."

"For me? Who?"

"Won't say." He picks up the phone and answers.

"Hello? Joe Robertson speaking."

*Hey Straight'n narrow,* the voice makes him freeze, fear on his face.

"Robbie what is it?"

"L-lo-Lonnie." This makes Jameson's face drop, he knows exactly who he means.

"Evacuate! Ok everyone! A dangerous Thug is coming here to kill Robbie! We practised this People! Everyone move your desks in front of every door or elevator, make sure that no person can enter this room!" everyone begins to move, Ned Leeds, the dark haired reporter, helps his fiancé Betty move her desk in front of the metal elevator when a ding happens. Before it can open he pushes an emergency button on the outside, which Jonah made sure was installed for this exact emergency, to make the doors stay closed.

However, a stone-like fist punches through the door, literally through it. A girly scream comes from the one pushing the desk, no, not Betty, but Ned. The rest of the door begins to rip open from fists and diamond hard spikes. The two thugs enter the room and immediately look for Robbie. When Diamondback notices him, he breaks off a splinter of his spiky body and throws it at him, but its deflected by an optic beam. The source is non other than Scott Summers, standing from a smashed open Window with the Velocity floating outside.

Scott and Cage leap into the building, with Cage running at the two thugs. He tackles them, but really begins to fight with Diamondback. While Cyke tries to lead the two bosses and their staff into the Velocity, Tombstone grabs the throat of one reporter trying to be a hero, but Cyke turns and fires at him, making him drop the man.

"So _Slim,_you think your little bazooka behind your eyes are enough to beat me?" Tombstone gloats, only to be hit with a more powerful beam, "Your Pathetic."

"Everyone, Behind me." At first only a few actually listen, until…

"Get Behind this young man so he can pulverize this Criminal and send him back to where he came from!" Jameson roars, so his staff do.

"This place insured?" Scott asks him.

"What? Yeah."

"Good."

As Tombstone tries to run at them, Cyke rips his Visor off and blasts the rest of this floor clean off the building, which is lucky that this is the top floor. As the roof just got blasted off, you have to wonder, where does it go flying to?

-Where it goes flying to-

Duncan Mathews has made Parole. As per the parole obligations, if he says one negative thing about mutants, then he gets thrown back in. As he walks to his car, the roof of the Building crushes his car. Naturally this is followed by "Mutants!" and then that's followed by two parole officers taking him back to jail.

...

Cyclops places his Visor back on to see Tombstone collapse onto the floor. Naturally, two security guards come and place several handcuffs onto him, while Cage and Willis fight on the other side near the elevator.

"Move out of the way Cage! So I can kill that Mofo who got me locked up!" Diamondback breaks a piece of diamond off and stabs him in the shoulder, but it breaks.

"Steal beats crystal apparently." He punches him in the face, as hard as he can, his jaw shatters, literally. He spins around, to Cage's horror, he accidentally wonders towards the Elevator shaft and falls down, he tries to grab him but its too late.

...

Later that day, the Professor is talking to Cage about what has happened and how his life could turn out. Both thugs are now in SHIELD custody, while Cage has been acquitted of all charges, and been offered the chance to join the X-Men.

"So, Mr. Lucas, how does my offer sound?"

"Well, I'm flattered, really, but I'm not really a Mutant. So I don't think me living here is the right thing."

"Yes, Spider-Man said a similar thing."

"Oh, and don't call me Mr. Lucas. I decided that, I wanted my name changed. Now, my name is, Luke Cage."

...

Next time, Chuck's old friend Emma Frost visits, and brings along her team of mutants called Generation X. While the two teams butt heads, Emma's presence and attitude towards Kitty is less than appreciative.

...

Notes:

-Carl Lucas/Luke Cage's back story is as close to the comics I could make it, but with the added bonus of adding Tombstone into the mix along with the Daily Bugle.

-The Weather Problems is part of a side story I'm putting in, that probably won't be resolved until I introduce the Avengers.

-In the comics, Diamondback had no connection to Tombstone, or powers. He instead just threw diamonds and stuff at people. But that's just lame, so I made him literally have a Diamond back.

-The Slim remark is reference to the fact that Scott was originally called Slim Summers in the comics. This was retconned to be a nickname a few issues later because it sounded silly, thought, Jean's codename was at the time Marvel Girl so his stupid first name isn't really that big of a deal.

-The invasion of the Daily Bugle is because in the last time I used Spiderman, I never used the Bugle, and I wanted to.


	12. Why Cats hate Mondays

Here you go people the next part, note, this chapter contains scenes of crying and general meanness, it also has scenes of heart warming friendships and Scott and Jean trying to be responsible adults, if you're squeamish this may make you sick or at the vary least make you upset or happy, please read on:

The X-Mansion is now a war ground.

Two teams, all trying to hit the others with. water balloons.

Since Bayville High's closed because of a lightning storm during the weekend damaged the building, and flooding has destroyed the lockers and other stuff. Its being renovated, but that's not important. What is, is that now the students have split into two teams, fighting amongst each other inside the mansion with water balloons.

Jamie's running from Ray who's holding at least two water balloons per hand, while Jamie's un armed. As he chases, one voice can be heard saying "Pick on someone your own size!"

Then the next thing you know Ray's covered in water and Kurt is teleporting away. But as Jamie tries to follow him a hand comes from behind a corner, grabs him, and holds him still while a water Balloon hits him. Tabitha and Roberto just double teamed a kid half of either their size, so now both Jamie and Ray are out, but before this so was Amara and Sam.

Bobby meets up with his team behind an over turned table on the top of the stairs to discuss battle plans, while Kurt and Kitty are hiding in the Kitchen.

"So its just those two left." Bobby comments. "All we have to do is wait for one to come out. Should be easy."

"Ok, its three against two." Kitty tells Kurt. "If you teleport upstairs and get more balloons, and I run out and distract them, you should be able to flank them."

"Got it!" He teleports away while Kitty hides behind the wall, peaking out every so often to look at their hiding spot.

"Thanks for the ride, Scott." Comments a woman's voice, getting out of a Bus in front of the mansion with Scott holding the door so she and Xavier can exit along with several students. "You're a very good driver, both fast and safe."

"You're welcome Miss Frost." Scott tells her as he picks up her bags.

"Yes, Scott is a very good driver; he received lessons from both Ororo, and Logan." Xavier tells her, as they begin to walk down. The woman has blond hair, going down to her back with a white button up sleeveless shirt on and tight white pants, and a cape, because a Cape is what every teacher needs. She has white boots with sharp heels on, and is holding a cup of Coffee.

"Wow its been so long since I've been here, it doesn't look like its changed at all." Another voice, from a student, says, "Man I wish my parents never pulled me away from here."

"Yes, but then you'd never get to come to Massachusetts; and slowly wish your head would explode." Comments another student with sarcasm.

"Elizabeth, may I remind you that without me you'd still be in Essex with that immature convict you called an older brother?" Frost isn't happy with her.

"At least Jimmy had a soul." Another student throws in, a male one.

"Brian, please leave the sarcasm to your sister, you don't have the face the get away with it."

I think I should explain these people, the Woman is Emma Frost, a psychic who can also turn into solid diamond. The first student to speak, the former X-Man, is Jubilee, who after her parents died she had to live with the Grandparents, who sent her to Emma Frost's school. The second person to speak is a girl with Purple and black hair in a ponytail, has a purple tank top and low cut jeans and speaks with an Essex accent. Her name is Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock or Psylocke, a telepath with limited telekinesis. The boy, a blond, is much larger than most of the other people here, with the muscles the size of Logan. He's wearing a black jacket over a blue sweater and red jeans. His name is Brian Braddock, he's Betsy's twin Brother.

Other students include a boy with black hair and a red uniform with a black line going down each arm and the legs which go from red to black. His name is Julian Keller, or Hellion, he's telekinetic, powerful too. Thought instead its generated via beams of energy from his hands instead of his mind. Next is a girl with a red sleeveless body suit, black hair, and a pair of headphones in her ears. Her name is Monet St. Croix, or M, she's Telepathic and Telekinetic, which grants her flight, as well as increased strength and durability. Another student is a male teenager called Robbie 'Speedball' Baldwin who wears a blue and sparkly suit. and another student is the white haired with pink highlights called Melissa 'Songbird' Gold, a telekinetic who can also create sonic screams, and wears a black suit with a white bird in the centre. The last student is Sooraya 'Dust' Quadir, a girl who wears a Niqab and an abaya, which conceals her appearance and can control sand particles.

"Now students, gather your things and meet me here." The students return to the bus to grab anything else they forgot while Emma, Scott, and Xavier walk down to the entrance, "So how are your students?"

"Well, since that incident they've all seamed to have recovered fine, right now they should be doing homework or practicing in the Danger room."

While Inside, Kitty peaks over the wall to see Kurt exiting his room holding several water balloons. Realizing this is the moment, she runs out.

"Hey there she is!" She stops in the middle of the hall, near the door, and phases through all oncoming balloons, not realizing that behind her the door has just been opened, and every balloon she avoided just Hit Emma. When she un-phases, another hits her, knocking her backwards into Emma and knocking Emma's coffee over her, and squashing the balloons in her backpack so that they all explode and shoot water at her.

"Oh, God!" Tabitha comments, before she runs away to avoid being noticed by Xavier, followed by everyone else on the team. While Emma just stands there mortified, Kitty is shocked and embarrassed, and Xavier is slightly disappointed in his students, but realizes he should do something.

"Oh, well, Emma, this is Kitty Pryde, the girl I told you who can walk through walls." Emma just looks at Kitty angrily, who weeps "Sorry."

**Why Cat's Hate Monday's**

All students involved have been brought to the Rec. Room to talk about what happened. "…and then it sort'a got out'a control when we moved it out of the Danger Room so that Jean and Miss Monroe could teach a class, but we completely forgot that today your were bringing your friend here. Honest professor." Kitty tries to explain.

"Well, as long as no serious harm was done," Xavier tells her and the rest of them, no one's in serious trouble "but Everyone involved will have to clean up, and Kitty, will you take Emma to the room next to Ororo's so she can change?"

"Ok," Kitty stands up to take Emma, she apologizes again but Emma just retorts it.

Upstairs, Emma slams the Door open and places her suitcase on her bed before picking out the clothes she wishes to change to while Kitty is still trying to apologize.

"Look, I know I've been saying this for the last five minutes over and over but I am _REALLY_ sorry, I really didn't remember you were coming today otherwise I would've tried to stop them from playing today. Its just that today our school was closed because of the weather again, and since it was so boring we just wanted to throw water Balloons at each other. I really didn't mean for you to get caught in the cross fire."

"Off course you didn't, but that's because you didn't think of the possibility that someone could just walk behind you. Maybe if you were thinking more about others you may have thought that, and maybe you would have thought that playing inside with Water Balloons was a silly and immature to do in the first place."

"Hey, I'm mature, we were just playing around."

"Well maybe you should have stopped playing around when you got kicked out of the Danger room, instead of being such a little brat."

"Don't talk down to me, you don't even know the first thing about m…"

"Your full name is Katherine Pryde. You're Jewish, and your grandfather is a holocaust survivor. Your dad works out of Chicago but owns a small business in Japan. You're a vegetarian who stopped eating meat when you accidentally saw an uncooked and skinless lamb in a restaurant kitchen. From the age of 10 and up you were bullied by two girls name Riley and Amy, who picked on you because you've been failing Gym since you were 7, but your academic scores keep that from affecting your final grade. Because of them you've spent exactly 54352 hours in a locker adding all the time together, every piece of clothing in your wardrobe has at one point been gummed, attached to something, set on fire. But every time you tried to tell anyone they didn't believe you and thought you were just looking for attention. You've had a crush on a kid named Jason, once had a relationship with the Mutant Thug Avalanche, you've flirted with Kurt before, and once had a day dream about Bobby which confused you greatly until you realized it was a telepathic prank from Jean for making fun of her relationship with Scott. You also once told Jamie that if he was a little older you might be interested. Your first kiss was after your tripped and fell onto a friend called Webber 'Arcade' Torque; you still wonder if he thinks about you, which he doesn't, in fact he's now an anti-mutant racist. You once tried to go Goth but this just got you mean looks and terrible nicknames. You also at this moment are wondering how I know all this and the answer is that I'm Telepathic and as such know. Now if you don't mine I'd like to get out of these clothes. So unless you want me to say some of the _other_embarrassing details of your life, maybe in the comfort of the Rec room in front of a large group of students instead, I suggest you leave."

Kitty just looks shocked, before realizing she should go. The second she closes the door, Emma's phone rings, so she answers it. "Hello? Sebastian? What is it?"

*I was just checking to see if you're there yet, how was the journey?* Replies a calm male voice.

"Oh, I'm here, but drenched in coffee." She complains to the phone, still covered in the said drink.

*What happened? Bumpy ride?*

"No, the driver was excellent, but when I walked through the door, some little Brat knocked into me while playing with Water Balloons. I'm telling you, Charles needs to put real discipline into these kids."

*Well what are you going to do? *

"Well what did I do when that girl's dog peed on my foot?"

*Oh, crush there spirit. Have you done that telepathic sum up their pathetic life thing?*

"Yes. Well I'll see you tomorrow." They hang up the phone while she smiles evilly, today, she's ghonna have fun.

...

As Kitty runs back down the stairs, the rest of them two groups have broke into small groups to talk. Jubilee has returned to talking with Bobby and Sam, catching up on old times, while Kurt talks with the Braddocks, and others talk to each other. As she runs, her mind goes blank for a second, causing her to fall down, painfully.

Of course, this makes a few laugh. Until she gets back up, walking to Kurt and the Braddocks.

"Hey, what've we been talking about?" She asks Kurt and the two, joining their conversation.

"Nothing much, you know this guy can fly?"

"And make force fields, and super strong. I'm like Superman only not as awesome." Brian adds, laughing a little.

"And he's obsessed with Primeval, its actually kinda sad." His sister adds, getting a playful push, knocking her over unintentionally.

"Oh I love Primeval! Its like Doctor Who with dinosaurs." Kitty tells them happily.

"Its not like its the only thing I like. I'm also a fan of Sherwood, Fable, Halo, Gears of War..."

"So in other words, he's a geek." Betsy comments, getting another shove to the ground.

"Is everyone who's English this mean to each other?" Kitty asks the pair.

"Pretty much." The two say in union.

"So, what's it like there? I've always kinda wanted to know."

"Weather sucks fifty percent of the time, food's good, usually. Hospitals are free, and we leave school at 16, so pretty good." Betsy explains.

"So what do you do afterwards? Go to college?"

"That or Six Form. We got transferred over here though and have to do another two years of school, kinda sucks."

"So, what about soccer, or football. Heard its pretty big over there."

"It sucks. You know, that's how I want to spend my time, running around a pitch all day with a bunch of sweaty, half naked dudes grabbing each other." Brian replies.

"Its fun to go to the games though and piss of the other fans. Like, last year, I went to a match between Leeds and Man United, started chanting a Leeds United sucks song on the Leeds side, then went to the Man united side and did the same to them. They started fighting. It was fun."

"And then she got arrested."

"Again, it was fun."

"And dad got so angry at her. He's a big footy fan, so."

"Yeah." She adds, briefly remembering their dad.

"So, like, if you're Captain Britain, why are you going to a school in Massachusetts?" Kitty asks, changing the subject.

"Kinda complicated. You see, when dad died, I found out about my powers. But while I wanted to fight crime, we got dragged to the US by Frost to study at her school."

"Yeah about that. What's like, her deal, why does she seam so mean?"

"Simple. She's a total bitch." Betsy comments.

"Yeah, but she did this thing where she read out…"

"Your whole life's details that usually involve painful memories? Yeah she does that to people, usually if she doesn't like them. I'd watch your back, she's likely to make others try to gang up on you and stuff."

"Oh, I don't think she'd abuse her powers like that." Kitty naively states.

"Oh, your like the little naive sister I always wanted." Betsy tells her jokingly, pulling her into a hug. "Instead of the two bigger brothers I got instead."

"Yeah-Hey!" Both Brian and Kitty shout, Kitty because she said naïve, Brian because she said she wishes he was a girl.

"I'm kidding. So why exactly are you called Shadowcat?"

"It was just what Miss Munroe suggested, its better than what Mr. Logan said. Se thought Sprite sounded like a good Codename. So why are you called Psylocke?"

"I had no choice, But Brian here, he's named after our dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah, our dad was like this big war hero. He was a mutant who was like, at the perfect level of everything." Brian explains.

"Captain America was actually just a rip off of him." Betsy interrupts.

"No he wasn't. Sorry, she's a little Anti-American. But our dad, he'd apparently been fighting in wars for a long time. Apparently he was immortal. So during World War two when he joined, MI5 picked him up, studied him a little. So this American general wanted to make an army like him. Next step of Evolution or something. That's how they got Captain America and the soviet Black Widows."

"So then, how did he and-"

"Again, Immortal. Didn't age. About a few months ago though, he died during an riot, so when I found out who he was, and found out I survived a motorbike accident because I was a mutant, I wanted to go fight crime. Even now, every chance I get and just fly down there and fight. Kinda easy when you can out-fly an F-22."

"Huh, well, bet its useless playing video games with." Kurt declares, teleporting to the closest game console and returning holding the controllers. "Want to try us?"

"Heh, you're on." The two Brits nod, taking the controllers.

...

Meanwhile, one of the other school's children is walking through the mansion, looking for something to do. Julian Keller is a number of things. He's a bit self centred. Very egocentric. A bit rebellious, and also a natural born leader. Or at least, that's what Emma Frost keeps telling him.

He walks past a room with a couple of students inside, looking at them briefly. There's the rock covered Rockslide, Cessily 'Mercury' Kincaid, and X-23 talking amongst themselves.

"So how many schools like this are there? I thought this was the only one." X-23 asks the other two, crouching on a chair.

"I guess there must be a few more. The president's apparently trying to make more. Because that'll get mutants to vote for him."

"Then there's camp Hammond." Julian adds, entering the room.

"You're one of Frost's students." X-23 says aloud, looking at him.

"Er, yes, that's why I came in the same bus as them." He replies in a patronizing tone.

"What's Camp Hammond?" Cessily asks, curious.

"Its this training facility thing. Went there once, till my Parents changed my mind and sent me to Massachusetts." He replies, "Named after some War hero."

"So, what do you do?" Santo asks him, having not heard what the new guys can do.

"Oh, nothing much." He shrugs, pointing a finger at the Sofa he's sitting on. With a glow of his hand, the sofa floats up, Santo included. "So, what do you do? Oh, let me guess, you're covered in rock, so, you can control fire right?" He asks in a sarcastic tone.

"How does being covered in rock imply pyrokinetic powers?" Laura asks, having not gotten the joke.

"It, was a joke." He replies with and awkward feel. "What about you?"

"I heal, and..." She pops her claws, causing him to back away, "they can cut through titanium."

"And they hurt like hell." Santo adds, having experienced it first hand.

"So what do you do?" He asks Cessily, sitting down opposite, noting that the seat feels uncomfortable.

"Hey, dude, get offa me!" He jumps upon hearing this, looking.

"What the! Is that a talking chair?"

"No, Viktor just enjoys turning his camouflage on when bored." X-23 replies, as a figure starts to appear on the chair. Viktor Borkowski forming.

"Oh, a lizard guy."

"Technically he's not really a lizard guy. He just has a passing resemblance to a reptile." Laura adds, in her ever present mechanical tone, "its the result of several mutant developments that resulted in a reptile appearance."

"So, do you have Aspergers or something?"

"Not really."

"Well, what's it like here?"

...

As Emma stands by a wall, drinking another cup off coffee, she thinks about the situation. This Kitty Pryde seems like an idealist. An optimist. Emma hates Optimism. It's just idiocy. Speaking of which, she can still hear her voice. Then she realizes that the walls are very thin and that Kitty is on the other side. Talking to the elf and the two British mutants. Emma starts to think of a way to make this fun. She closes her eyes, using her powers. She scans the area, noting that above Kitty is a small shelf, one with an open can of paint from when Logan and Scott repainted the kitchen. Emma stands up, feeling the wall the find where the can is. Upon noting its location, she taps on the wall a few times while she turns diamond.

"Hey!"

Success. The paint can has fallen off of the shelf, tipping over onto Kitty.

On the other side, Kitty stands mortified, her shirt covered in paint. The others holding their hand over their mouths to stop any laughter. Unfortunately, not everyone in the room is that nice.

"Hehehe." Monet St Croix snickers, earning a glare from Betsy, thought this just flies over her head.

"This is one of my favourite shirts." Kitty bemoans, her face low with sadness.

On Emma's side, she laughs a little, sensing her sadness. Some would call finding enjoyment in others sadness a sign of sociopathy, Emma finds it a sign of a good sense of humour.

...

"This is totally embarrassing." Kitty complains as she stands in her room, changing the shirt. Betsy sits on the bed, looking at the walls and various decorations.

"It's not the end of the world. I once fell down a hill during the rain and ended up being covered in mud. I had to walk all the way home like that too. Worse day of my life."

"Yeah, but you could just telepathically shield yourself right?"

"Could, except I didn't have my powers yet."

"Oh."

"Seriously, don't worry, there's worse things that could happen. Come on, I think they're making food right about now, I can sense Kurt thinking about it."

The two walk, talking amongst themselves.

"So, do you and Brian always fight and argue and bicker?"

"We're twins, its what we do. He's a super strong nerd, I'm a perky Goth and a bit of a bitch, so we're always doing stuff to each other."

"Kinda like me and Kurt. Its weird, everyone keeps saying we're like a couple, but he's more like a brother-" Kitty's mind flashes again as she takes a step down the stairs, falling down once again.

"Are you allergic to stairs or something?"

...

As they go to sit at the large table, Kitty avoids as many people as possible, a little embarrassed about falling down the stairs, twice.

Of course, she has friends to help her get through anything like this, if she would let them. Kitty has basically started to act really sullen and withdrawn due to this.

Everyone begins eating. But, when Kitty takes the first bite of the Vegetarian Sheppard's pie, something's wrong. The taste. While to others its normal, but to her its sickening. Her face goes pale. She dissects it with her fork out of disgust. Looking around, she notices Frost's face.

"What's wrong child?" she patronizingly asks.

Everything clicks together. The tripping on the stairs. The paint can. The second fall. And now the food. All was Frost's messed up revenge for spilling her coffee. This revelation just makes her more upset. She wants to just cry right now, but first she needs to throw up the food, so she gets up.

"Kitty's what's wrong?" Storm asks, but Kitty looses control and barfs up, all over the table, getting everyone's attention. If she could have held it no one would really notice since most people were getting up and moving around, but not all were Throwing up. Needing to escape she runs back to her Room, followed by Scott and Jean.

"Kitty?" Scott asks as they get to her room, "What's wrong?"

"The f-f-food…"

"What did someone put some kind of laxative or something? Is that why you threw up?"

"No, it, it tasted of pork!"

"Oh, err, and?" Scott's not getting it.

"And? And I'm a Vegetarian! And it was pork! I can't eat pork! And not just because of being a Vegetarian but also I'm Jewish! Who also can't eat pork!"

"Oh!" Now they realize what's wrong, "I'm sorry I…"

"Just, Like, Leave me alone!" she essentially kicks both out, before going to her bed to lay and cry.

Downstairs, Logan is inspecting all of the children to find who did everything, with Storm, being his Bad Cop. Yes, big gruff scary Logan who's threatening to gut whoever's doing this, is the Good Cop. After eventually realizing that neither Jean or Xavier can find who's doing it, they dismiss the Students for the Teachers to find out who. While one by one Kitty's friends try to cheer her up: Kurt tries to start a tickle fight; X-23 tries to pronounce slang words; Rogue tries to tell her that most of the insults Rogue has said to her have only been half true; Jubilee tries to show her the knew martial art move; Ray tries to show her some new Apps on an iPhone; Roberto tries to get her help on Sonic Heroes since he's stuck on it and she knows all there is about it; Sam and Amara try to show her their magic act. While they're all downstairs trying to think of something else.

"This is hopeless!" Amara declares in annoyance.

"Well maybe if we knew who was doing this we could…" Just as they say that, M and Songbird walk past talking about something. Since each one's psychic, they're suspects.

"Hey, you two! We want a word with you!" Bobby shouts, Kurt, Bobby, and Sam all go up to them. "We know its one of you guys who's messing with Kitty now who is it!"

"What makes you think its one of us?"

"All of you are psychic and massive jerks!" Jubilee retorts.

"Oh, way to stand by you're your School Jubilation." M mutters. At the school, the two are roommates, much to their annoyance. Jubilee being an energetic tomboy and M being a snobby rich girl has made them almost rivals.

"I'm not standing by my school, I'm standing by my Friends!"

"So who is it who's messing with Kitty?"

"Yeah, an' ya better spill it before ah spill you!" Rogue takes her glove off threateningly.

"It's not them." A voice comes from behind them, "But I do know who it is." They turn around to see Betsy standing there.

"Well who? Other than them you're the only Telepath."

"Actually I'm not telepathic." Songbird adds but is shhh'd by M.

"So who?"

"Well I'll give you a clue, they're a total bitch, have a grudge against Kitty, they're telepathic and haven't once been considered as a Suspect."

"I knew it! It's Jean isn't it!" Bobby shouts, causing everyone, especially Jean, to look at him like he's an idiot. Sam even hitting the back of his head.

"What? No! It's our _darling_ teacher. Think about it, she's a powerful telepath, clearly doesn't like Kitty, and has always been smiling when Kitty's having trouble."

"Emma? But she's a teacher."

"Wouldn't be the first time she's bullied someone over nothing."

"That total…" "I'll kill her!" "Why would she…" "I knew it!" "I thought she was hot, not a bully." All are just a few comments made by the various students.

"You know what this means?" Bobby asks the group, "Jubilation, you care to do the honours?"

"Why certainly Robert." She replies, smirking, "Ladies, Gentlemen, Roberto. Its time, for a little payback."

...

Emma walks around, hoping to find Kitty and mess with her more.

Then she sees a Jamie run right past her, then another, then several, then tons. All just swarming past her, knocking into her, and pushing her backwards. She trips over a piece of string that lets loose tons of paint all over her. The Jamies trample her, before they eventually ware out and leave her. As she struggles to stand up, she stands on some frozen water on the floor and slips out of the Window. On the top of the roof above her, Roberto fires up and picks a large box of dodge balls and drop them on her. Then, he pulls up a large balloon filled with paint, a balloon bigger than him himself, before throwing it up in the air above him For Sam to catch. He rockets up as high as he can before he begins to get tired and drops it, before flying to somewhere safe to land on. The balloon lands on Emma, drenching her in a sickening green colour. She tries to stand up but slips on the paint, a small beam of _red_ energy hits her backwards, throwing her into a small locker that several Jamies moved into place just at the right time. They lock it before several other mutants make a hole in the ground behind it and Rogue pushes the Locker into it, just in time for Cyther, using a large crane, to cover it with dirt.

"Ok, that should hold her for a while, her Diamond form should allow her to get out safely, time for part B!" The various students involved all run back inside while Emma lies in the Locker, still wet, turning Diamond and punching her way out. It wasn't vary Deep so she'll be able to get out fine.

...

Inside, Xavier is in his Office going over some paper work when a knock is heard. "Scott? Come in." Scott enters.

"Professor don't do that you know it creeps me out."

"Yes I'm sorry, but what is it?"

"Well, I'm here to report an incident of bullying."

"Bullying? In the institute? Who? Who's involved?"

"Kitty, all this stuff that's been happening to her, like falling and stuff, your Friend Emma's behind it."

"Emma?"

"Yes Emma." Jean's now talking to him instead, yes we're doing the multiple person monologue thing. "Emma's been behind it all, she's the one who made Kitty trip."

"And ruined her shirt." – Bobby.

"And trip again." – Kurt.

"Like she can't think of anything else." – Amara.

"Made her eat meat." – Ray.

"Despite her Being a Vegetarian." – Psylocke.

"And Jewish." Brian.

"And everything else she did." – Roberto.

"And acts really prissy." – Tabitha.

"Its Sick. Right now I just want to cut Emma's head off if she wasn't busy." – Logan.

"Ah'm Sorry I was late, what did I miss?" – Gambit.

"I know Emma's never been perfect, or a remotely nice person at all, but." – Storm.

"She's a lot older than Kitty, its not really fair." – Sam.

"I never thought she could be so mean, she helped me get past my Parents deaths but to just Bully someone like that?" – Jubilee.

"I knew Kitty since before my powers emerged, she didn't deserve that, Emma's a total..." – Cyther.

"I don't even know the girl and I feel bad for her, Miss Frost isn't like this with any of us, a little heartless but never this aggressive." – Julian.

"Ah can't think of anything more shameful than what's she's been puttin' Kitty through." – Rogue.

"And worst all, it isn't the first Time Kittty has been bullied, and Emma probably knew that already! It's just plain Sick!" – Kurt.

"Er, Kurt, you already reported it. Why are you back?" Xavier asks the Fuzzy dude.

"You have candy on your desk, they're nice." Kurt takes some candy off of a bowl on his Desk, "Plus Jamie wanted someone to come in with him." He motions to the Jamie sat next to him.

"Well Jamie what's your opinion on this?" Xavier asks him.

"I don't think its right. I like Kitty, she was a lot more nicer to me when I first came here than everyone else."

"Well all I can say is I'm disappointed in Emma's behaviour, but I can't really do much unless Kitty herself comes to talk to me."

"Well I think I could get her to come, just wait right here." Kurt ports off, leaving the smoke to slowly faint and disappear.

Upstairs in Kitty's room, Kurt appears next to her bed, "Kitty?"

"Er, why won't everyone just leave me alone." She mutters as she rolls over.

"Kitty, The pwofessor wants to speak to you." Notice that he doesn't mention why he wants to speak to her, since if he did she's likely to refuse.

"What about?"

"Oh, He just wants to ask you something about getting some laptops fow the students, he knows you know a lot about stuff like that so he wants your help in picking them."

"Really?" Wow she bought it, Either Kurt is a master at deception or she's more gullible_ he thought._

"Ya, but come quick before he asks someone else." Kitty wipes the tears away from her face and takes his hand, within a second all that's left is a cloud of dust that smells of a human gut's inside, or rotten eggs, both the same really, back in his office, they appear as if they were always there.

"You wanted to see me?" Kitty asks as Kurt ports out with Jamie.

"Yes Kitty, I wanted to talk to you about what's happened today." Kitty realizes she's been set up.

"Oh I knew It! That's what you really wanted, why can't people leave me alone!" As she's ready to just Phase out and find a new spot to cry in that no one will disturb her, Hank's lab may be a good idea, Xavier stops her.

"No Kitty stay, now this is serious. You have to tell me if anything's distressing you. I promise I wont go and tell your parents if that's what your afraid about, but you have to let me in."

"Ok," She mutters as she sits down.

"So, what exactly is the problem?"

"Its, its, its Emma. Your friend Emma she, she keeps messing with me, like its some kind of messed up revenge. I mean, you know how I accidentally knocked her coffee over? Well ever since, everything that's happened to me today is her fault. I mean, it was all an accident and I've said I was sorry, but the last time I tried to apologize she just summed up my life and threatened me to get out of her room."

"Yes, well, Emma has trouble dealing with anger, thought at least she uses her mind and not her fist, unlike someone else I know."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that she's been torturing me! It's really not fair, and no one seams to get that…"

"That you want to be alone? You want to just go to sleep? You feel upset and feel like no one cares?"

"Did you just read my mind?"

"No, but I know the feeling. I grew up with Cain as a brother after all."

"Oh, I'm sorry I forgot."

"It's Ok Kitty, but remember, whatever past experiences you may have had with people like this, that's no reason to fear anymore. You're surrounded by friends, who are willing to lock Emma in a metal locker and bury her underground for you."

"He knows!" Bobby's voice can be heard from outside, "we're screwed!"

"So just remember Kitty, if you ever need to talk to someone, we're all ears."

"Thanks but, I'm still not all ready to do much. I'd rather just stay in my room until Emma leaves."

"Well if you really don't want to, I wont force you to do anything."

"Thanks professor." She gets up and leaves the room. Outside however, several students have just heard everything and are trying to move before it comes obvious they were eavesdropping, until one of the running students accidentally runs into a familiar paint covered, annoyed, dirty, woman, who is clearly fuming with rage.

"Do you know how silly it is to prank a telepath? Especially one as powerful as me? I know exactly all who had a part in it, from the multiplying parasite to that wanted murderer you call a teacher."

"Hey, I'm wanted _for questioning_about a murder, not wanted for it." Logan points out, of course most students aren't vary surprised about this.

"And may I just say to each one of you how disgusted I am in all of you. You, small boy, grow a few inches and get an interesting power. You, blue boy, get a shave, and surgery to get rid of that _horrible_blemish you call a tail. Red eye, grow up and grow a personality. Red hair, get a fault already! Your too perfect at everything its sickening. Brian, Elizabeth, I'm not even surprised at you two, your bigger disgraces then my old assistant. Julian, Jubilation, great way to stick by your headmistress you two."

"Hey, you were a bully."

"Logan, do something about that _hideous_hair cut. Monroe, dye your hair, it makes you look old. Little Goth Girl, get some sunlight to your skin! Ice-baby, your powers are very useful, too bad your too pathetic to realize their potential and are instead following that bee with your eyes! You too Criminal, you could at least have the decency to learn some manners, instead of putting in those earphones and ignoring me!" Of course, Tabitha didn't hear this because of said headphones. "Try and be a little less pathetic Princess. Just because your fire powers are interesting doesn't mean you yourself are. Farm boy, get a shower. Sewer boy, you too, just because you're a living bug sapper doesn't mean those bugs will leave you alone. The two boys staring at my chest, just come out of that flipping Closet already and save everyone the nuisance that your overcompensation is. Logan's runt, same as Scott, get a personality. McCoy, act your age. Giant rock boy, get a better power. Golden boy, do something about your skin. You girls standing there fearing my remark, get some nuts! Not literally of course, and lastly Cajun, Get a hobby!"

"Hey I wasn't even here for your little party, I've just been fighting Juggernaut for the professor." Gambit comments. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"All of you are sad, pathetic little children. Or for a few of you, man children. All of you just-" Then she notices Kitty, silent, who just left to office to hear every word of that, "Well, well, looks like somebody stopped crying long enough to come down stairs. Well lets see, that t-shirt is ruined, not because your tears are covering it, but because you wore it. And the Osmosis joke just shows what a little geek you…"

"How dare you!" Kitty shouts, "How dare you think your better than everyone and think you can just talk to everyone like that! You can't talk to my friends like that! Your nothing, and I don't care about you, your just some overgrown bully who needs to learn basic human social skills! How can you have the nerve to put meat in a vegetarian's dinner! What the heck is the matter with you!"

"Well for your information, I didn't _really_put meat in your food, I just altered your perception of it to make you think it did…"

"Either way! You're just a cold hearted old lady who nobody loves! Why don't you go back to Massachusetts and curl up somewhere to die, so that bug up your butt can get out, before I phase my Arm into your gut and give your Appendix a serious bitch-slap until it ruptures!" Wow, Kitty said Bitch.

"Kitty!"

"Hell ya!" Various students then follow her as she marches off, leaving Emma alone.

...

Emma's been shamed. Xavier contemplated severing their ties but then he'd loose that money, so instead he takes the students she offered, which he picks Julian, Jubilee, and the Braddocks.

Since Scott was unwilling to drive her back, she had to have Shinobi Shaw drive her. While on the ride she gets another Call from Sebastian Shaw, Shinobi Shaw's father and her current co-headmaster/partner.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I just heard your driving back to Massachusetts, something wrong? I thought you were staying the whole week?"

"I was, but then that brat turned out to have friends, and a backbone."

"So she stood up to you, too bad."

"Yes, well, what's even worse is that I can't get any form of revenge on her without me looking corrupt, even if I brainwash a student to do it for me It'd come back to me."

"Ah, too bad. Does Xavier suspect anything?"

"No, thought he probably thinks I'm a real cow right now."

"Well, so long as he doesn't know what we're doing. How was young mss Grey?"

"Very meek. I don't know what you and Selene want with her. She's not exactly the strongest psychic."

"Not yet, Emma. Not yet."

...

"Sir, we have a problem!" A SHIELD agent tells Fury as he runs up to the Director.

"What? I'm not on the clock anymore, what is it?"

"That mutant, the one with the Phoenix signature and metal arm."

"What about him?"

"Well, we were following him on our satellites, we checked each place he struck, and each one has a straight line of radiation in between each other, like a trail of where he's moving. Its possible that its him causing it."

"Well what does this mean?"

"Well like I said, a trail appears wherever he goes. And now a trail from that is leading to Washington DC, specifically, the White house, we think the President is his new target."

"What? Send all our forces there, now!" he commands the Agent, before picking up two guns and loading them. Tony, who was flying around freely testing some of his armour upgrades, notices him and flies down.

"Are we going somewhere?"

"Yes we are."

...

Notes:

-Psylocke and Captain Britain are Twins in the Comics, but have no serious relationship to Emma, and are not her children.

-Captain Britain isn't a mutant in the comics, and his dad isn't connected to the Rebirth Formula, (thought in the Ultimate universe was able to recreate it), he (Brian) gained his powers from Merlin the Wizard.

-Betsy and Brian acting nice towards Kitty is a reference to the Fact that Brian and Kitty were once a part of a team called Excalibur together, which also included Kurt, Rahne, Colossus, and a few others and were the British X-Men, despite the fact that not all were mutants and some not even British, with Kitty and Brian being relatively close. As for Betsy, not many modern X-Books even reference them two being related. I don't think I remember them even making a big deal when one died.

-Kitty and Emma had this massive antagonist relationship in the Comics, fuelled by Emma being a reformed villain and the first villain Kitty fought. Changing it to being a simple misunderstanding was because that it wouldn't be as bad for them two if she wasn't the first Villain Kitty tangled with, also Most Fanfiction writers who bring Emma into it tend to ignore their rivalry, yet its one of the best parts about the two, Google Astonishing X-Men (Joss Whedon run), the first thing the two do in the first issue is argue, and through out the run they have some of the funniest scenes.

-Kitty snapping and her massive speech to Emma was inspired from Scrubs, when Elliot did the same thing to stand up to some machine operating jerk person, of course she had this whole montage first, and afterwards her personality was slightly more confident afterwards, right down to saying Bitch-slap and everyone's reaction, thought in Scrubs it also involved JD re-falling in love with her.

-The Water balloon fight was inspired by the fact that a mutant Water Balloon fight would be awesome.


	13. Days of Future Beginnings

Hello all who read my Fanfiction! Hello all who have read up to this point and are still willing to read!

**Days of Future Beginnings**

_It's the year 20XX, a few years into the future. Two men walk down to my cell talking. The future is bleak, War torn, and destructive. Mutants vs humans vs other mutants. All because of that day. I remember that day so well. I have the photographic memory of a broken Camera, some things I remember perfectly while others not a bit, but this is one of the things I could never forget._

...

Date, 3rd of November, 201X, despite being the start of the winter, it was boiling the night before. Thanks to this strange weather. Ororo went looking for a new mutant for Xavier that night and was to be coming back that day. All the while we were staying there trying to cope without her and her powers since she couldn't change the weather for us.

"So, what are we doing today?" Hank asks, getting a cup of coffee.

"No Idea, maybe a level 13 Danger room sim?" Scott's question gets no answers, "Or we could just stay in and wait for Ororo to return and bring back human weather."

"Or we could do something about those helicopters that are landing all over the lawn." Says Bobby as he points out of the window to several SHIELD helicopters.

"Oh for the love of! This is the third time in the last two weeks!" Scott complains as he switches to his Visor and leaving the kitchen with the rest of the students.

_The two people are walking to my Cell, I remember this so well, we just thought at the time that the 'looser-hood' where attacking an oil rig or something, not what does happen._

"SHIELD?" Scott asks greeting an Agent, however, Nick Fury isn't with them.

"Summers, we need your help, all of you." The agent tells him. "Please get ready."

"What is this about?"

"We fear that the President is in danger, we need your help."

"What's the matter with the President?" Scott asks.

"Please, we'll tell you on the way just get everyone ready, Everyone and anyone who knows how to fight is needed for this."

"Well that's about everyone except Jamie." Bobby remarks but Kitty punches his arm for making fun of Jamie.

"No, seriously, the President is in grave danger." The Agent warns them. Scott motions them to go upstairs and get changed, which they do. After a few minutes, every student and teacher at the mansion is in their uniforms and flying in a SHIELD helicopter. One has even been sent to pick up Storm. When they arrive in Washington, they meet with by SHIELD, the Fantastic Four, and a few others who could help.

"Ok, People! Split up and guard the white house. We need to make a perimeter in case of an attack!" Fury shouts.

"Look, Director Fury, what's this about?" Scott asks him, still not fully briefed.

"That mutant that's been flying around? We have reason to think he's coming after the president. Now, I want everyone to make sure nothing gets past here, while I talk to the president and device a way to smuggle him into a bunker."

Inside, Fury enters to speak with the president, as his security briefly stop him, only to then realize who he is and panic a little.

"Let him in." The president tells the security agents as they gather things he'll need.

"Mr President."

"Nicholas, Please, I thought I told you we were on a first name basis."

"Yes, Of course. We have a bunker ready and transport to take you to safety."

"That's good, but what about my family?"

"They're secure. As soon as we leave they'll be taken to a separate safe location. Unfortunately, for security reasons, you can't be reunited with them for some time."

"Of course. So who did you have for security?"

"We have our best agents on guard. We have agent Barton perched not too far, and we've had every resource we could provide cover. Every super hero we could get is outside right now."

"Even Spider-Man?"

"No, sorry. Couldn't get a hold of him."

"Oh, but I like Spider-Man."

Meanwhile, outside, Rogue is trying to stay focused, thought is distracted by Deadpool not leaving her alone.

"So why are you called Rogue? It's such a terrible name! I mean, my names Wade, but c'mon, you don't even have a last name! How did you enroll in School without a last name! Isn't it required in the school application?"

"One, as far as ah know It isn't mah real name. Two, Ah don't _know_ mah real name, ah forgot it the first time ah used my powers. All ah remember is being raised by Irene, so ah was nicknamed Rogue because ah sort'a went Rogue when it all happened and no one could tell me what it was, even Irene called me Rogue. Three, I didn't apply for school, at the time Mystique was the principal of Bayville and she just put me into the database. They still haven't realized that ah don't have a last name. And lastly ah…"

"Your accent is funny, you say 'ah' instead of 'I' like some kind of redneck. Hehe, never would have thought that you could get a redneck Goth…" He goes on until she punches him in the face, "I think I deserved that, or as you would say, 'ah' think 'ah' deserved that."

"Just shut up and act serious for a sec."

"Act serious? Well clearly you've never met me."

_Yes, everyone was doing this their own way, which effectively helped us find him._

"Haha! You can't catch me Kitty!" Kurt yells back just before she tackles him to the ground. They roll over a bit laughing, until they notice something.

"Wait, Kurt, what's that!" Kitty points upwards at the speeding object as it travels towards them. It's the mutant. As they prepare for him, he telekinetically throws them out of the way. As he walks towards the white house, only Scott can move, he fires an optic beam at him but he's immune to it. So he does something he would never normally do, he sees the Agent lying next to him, unconscious, possibly dead.

_This is when I made the ultimate mistake, I grabbed that agents gun, a colt. 9mm, and fired. I shot him three times, he didn't have time to react to them, but one hit his metal arm and just bounced off, another hit his leg, the normal one, and another his back, more specifically his spine, he was paralyzed._

"No! No, no, no, Noooooo!" He yells, he's failed, "You don't understand!"

"Who are you!" Scott yells, still holding the gun up to him.

"I can't tell you!" They scream back, using their power to pull away. Unfourtunatly, they've used a considerable amount of their power so far and lost a lot by the excess energy slipping out.

"Just tell me!"

"You want to know? Fine, I'm your Son!" This confuses Scott, "And you just ruined everything!" He telekinetically throws him back.

"What's going on!" Stark questions as he gets up, flying at the mutant. A large group of SHIELD agents try to get in to get to the President and Fury, just as a beam of energy from the Sky hits the White house. In a few seconds, it blows up, killing everyone and anyone in its vasinity, only Scott and the others survive as they were thrown out of its reach, but the President, Fury, and Scott's son are all dead.

"Ahh!" Stark screams as he's shot back, half his armour melted. He rips off his helmet, revealing the now half burnt face of his.

"We made a mistake!" Scott yells, as it all makes sense. "He wasn't here to kill the President, he was here to save him!"

"This is your fault!" Yelled Tony as he looks at the mutant, and then the others.

"You mutants caused this all! It was all your fault!" Maria Hill adds, also shouting.

"What the hell just happened?"

_Just before it hit him, the explosion, he psychically downloaded his mind into mine. His Name was Nathan Christopher-John-Charles-Kurt Summers . He was my son, from the future. Twins, him and Rachel Katherine-Elaine-Ororo Summers. They grew up with a broken world. Ravaged by war._

_The events tonight lead to this._

_"Mutants and Super humans need to be controlled!" Maria Hill states to congress, angry over this event. "Mutant terrorists like Magneto need to be controlled!"_

_"I refuse to answer this speculation that it was one of my army responsible for the attack on the president." Magneto tells the world when forced to talk about this. "My condolences to the family of those lost. But mutants aren't the ones who commit acts of violence like this. That is something that humans should take responsibility for."_

_"In the wake of this, tragedy, we've decided that, for the safety of the American people, that a Super Human Registration act must be put in place." Congress announces at a telivisedevent. "For the sake of global peace, we ask for all super humans, including and especially mutants, to register on the Super Human list, and turn in their names and location, and any other information we see needed."_

_"We tried to save the President. We were there when it happened trying to stop it." Scott announces on the news, "We X-Men have done everything we can to help the world, and we don't think we should have to give up our personal information against our wish. If we were given a choice I'm sure plenty would be happy to register, but forcing it is an inhumane way of doing things, and will only lead to war. Which is the last thing any of us want."_

_"I am focusing all of my resources into this registration acts enforcement." Stark announces at a press hearing. "I have recently required my father's company, and I plan to put everything I can into making sure this act is enforced to maximum possibility."_

_"Cameron Hodge, nice to meet you." Stark says to the CEO of NIMROD robotics, "I believe you still have the backups of the techno organic virus I was studying."_

_"Its amazing the way it can take over the cells and redesign their primary functions." Stark muses to himself analysing the virus, "Wait, what's it doing?" He questions as it starts to spread, "Hey, get offa me! Get this stuff offa me!" It spreads up his arm, replacing the burnt flesh with metal, going up to his face._

_"Stark, what are you doing!" Maria Hill questions as she fires at him, the bullets merely bouncing off into the burning helicarrier._

_"Tony Stark is dead. I am Bastion, and you're not doing enough to enforce the Super Human Registration act. Effective Immediately, I am taking command of SHIELD, by any means necessary." He announces, as the light reveals the half metal face of his._

_"News just in, the Friends of Humanity, a local political party, have launched a nuclear attack on the beach of Genosha, possibly killing thousands of mutants." A news anchor woman announces._

_"If it is a war humanity wants, its a war they shall get." Magneto replies, as he sends thousands of Metal orbs at the American capitals, killing possibly millions. A larger metal orb crashes into Stamford, releasing a nuclear explosion which tipples over buildings and erases large amounts of life in the city._

_"For the enforcement of this Act, SHIELD is now taking control of all police and military forces in the United States. All Super Humans are to register now, or be shot on site." Bastion announces via a voice command, effectively taking over the country._

_"SHIELD, repeat, SHIELD have launched a wide scale attack on Genosha, the Xavier Institute, and the Academy of Tomorrow. There has been no confirmed survivors as far as we know." Another news station reports._

_"SHIELD are attacking!" A Morlock shouts as he runs through the sewers, being shot in the back by a soldier._

_"Go! Save yourselves!" Gambit shouts as he holds off the attacks, saving the lives of two small mutants and a couple of Morlocks as the X-Men evacuate them._

_"We have confirmation, Iron Fist is dead. Repeat, Iron Fist, a super human known for his martial art skills, has been killed in a stand off against SHIELD director Bastion."_

_"Spider-Man has defected, repeat, defected from the act's enforcement. This follows Reed Richards announcement that neither he nor any of his family will enforce it."_

_"Repeat, Jonny Storm was killed in a standoff against SHIELD. The young super human, only 19, died when he attempted to continue his heroism without SHIELD permission."_

_"We have confirmation that Aliens have entered our solar system. Repeat, Aliens, identified by their black and purple clothing and green reptilian skin have came into our solar system, heading for earth."_

_"Repeat, SHIELD has just launched Nuclear warheads at the approaching alien crafts, apparently killing them all."_

_"A large amount of Admantium and Tridium have been discovered from the destroyed ships, apparently taken from other worlds. This has been commandeered by SHIELD for use against super humans."_

_"America has said they don't want us, so we left." Scott announces, "The X-Men have moved to the Australian outback, out of SHIELD juridstiction. This comes after the deaths of Thor and Henry Pym at the hands of SHIELD. They killed two very good men, and now, we're not going to take it. The X-Men, I will repeat, The X-Men, will no longer be pushed around by SHIELD. They want to fight, I assure them they will get a fight they can't handle. We are not the bad guys here. We merely want freedom and the civil rights all sentient beings deserve."_

_"The sentient beings known as the Autobots have been forced to leave Earth. This comes after they announce how they refuse to enforce a law they see as slavery and refuse to take part in this."_

_"Repeat, SHIELD has nuked the Autobot spacecraft, flash melting all inside. The entire spacecraft has fallen back to earth, where SHIELD plan to use it for munitions."_

_"Following the death of Harry Osborn, a Super Human who supported the act, SHIELD has called for all who can carry a weapon to take part in what has been called, the war against the gods."_

_"We only have a few minutes to report. Apocalypse has launched a massive attack on the west coast. All trains and aircrafts have been commandeered by SHIELD, and as such, we have no way to escape this onslaught-" The image is cut off by a large explosion destroying the news camera._

_"Scott!" Jean shouts as she is surrounded by fire._

_"Jean!" He shouts, trying to reach for her._

_"Scott Summers! Jean Grey! You are ordered by SHIELD to surrender. You are to be used in the war. Both of you will provide energy for weapons, or you will be executed." Shouts Bastion as he and an army approach them._

_"Give me the phoenix!" a Black haired mutant with pale skin screams as she tries to drain energy from Jean, causing the fire to disperse._

_"Open fire!" Bastion shouts as SHIELD attack all the mutants._

_"SCOTT!" Jean screams as she disappears in a light, flashing into the stars._

_"JEAN!" Scott yells as he releases all he has at the SHIELD forces and the black haired mutant, obliterating the former and sending the latter away. Scott collapses immediately after._

"Is this him?" Asks a scientist to Bastion, as the two stand outside a cell holding the drained mutant. "According to the report we found him on the site of the Phoenix battle."

"Yeah, that's him, let me talk to him." Bastion enters an Admantium Cell, with the insides coated with Ruby Quarts. Scott has been tapped out and too far away for too long from any natural radiations, which his skin needs to absorb to fuel his Optic beams. Without he's essentially shooting nothing, so nothing is needed to cover his eyes. "Hello Scott Summers."

"Bastion. What have you done to me?"

"Drained you of your precious solar energy. As it turns out, keeping you in here for over a month has drained you too much; you don't have any energy stored in your inner eye cells for you to release. Until you get some sun your just human, which we need for what we're going to do."

"What?"

"We're going to put you through the same Process as Wade Wilson: heal your brain and give you control, before we then erase your brain like they did to Logan then send you to take out your own kind."

"Do you think you can do this? The X-Men will come and…"

"Please, your Brother said the same thing when we tried Leg-AC on him." Leg-AC is the chemical inside Power8 that causes its Dangerous effects on Mutants, its actually an organic chemical, and dubbed the Leg-AC virus by mutants, "Lots of blood."

"Erra!" Scott tries to attack him but Metal bars appear and stop him.

"Yes, you just do that. People, smoke him." He leaves the Cell just as knock out gas is sent into his Cell, knocking him out. A few hours later, he wakes up in a pod, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we're going to make Weapon 20, the new ultimate weapon and mutant Killer. Lets begin." The same process done to Wade happens to Scott. It has the same effect as Magneto's energizer thing: turning his hair white while making him stronger and in control of his powers. However, before they can wipe his mind, a lightning bolt hits the ceiling, opening a hole to sunlight. Scott looks at this, the lights power his eyes and he absorbs enough to release it as a beam. He fires a beam out of his eyes and hits the top of the pod he's in, destroying it all. He gets out, and keeps staring at the sunlight to gather enough energy to power himself for a larger blast, enough to destroy half of the lab and some of the roof. Just in time for the X-Men to enter, Bobby, Kurt, Colossus, Beast, Storm, X-23, Kitty, and Rogue, all wearing the suits they did in Xavier's future prediction. Scott turns around to face Bastion, just in time for the last member to arrive: Logan. He drops behind Bastion and stabs his Back and flip him backwards. "_I told him, the X-Men would come__._ About time." Cyke mutters to them.

"Hey, we needed to make sure your children were safe before we could do anything." Bobby tells him. At this point Nathan and Rachel are only 5, so they needed to make sure they were safe.

"Where are they?"

"Jamie and Sam's got 'em. So are we ghonna escape now before he does something?" Kitty tells him.

"Ok, X-Men, We need to get to the prison ward to save any mutants captured, then we need to find the west wing, that's where the X-V is. Ok? Go!" Scott tells them as they run down a hall way several heavily Armed guards and small sentinels filling it to stop them but each one is taken care of. Bobby freezes one before throwing several ice-spikes at it to crack it open. Kurt teleports up above two guards, jumps down and flips one into the other. Beast lunges at the guards, tackling them into a wall. Storm hurls so much wind at three different Sentinels to knock them onto several guards. Kitty phases through one and kicks the guard behind him, before phasing the two people into the floor and leaving them there. Colossus charges rapidly forward to knock over any more and open a 'door'. Logan runs with him until they get surrounded by guards. X-23 joins them as they triple team the guards, slashing, cutting, crushing, and beating all that get in their way. When the group get to the prison sector, one large guard holds a large weapon at them, but Rogue grabs the guy and throws him into a wall, smashing his armoured face into the cell control room, destroying his helmet before grabbing his face and knocking him out. All the prisoners are released, and Scott blasts open a large wall so they can get to the west wing: the Jets and helicopter bay. They run to a stealth bomber jet, called the X-V due to it being their current Jet and it being V-shaped.

"Ok, everyone in!" They lead the freed prisoners in, and then Bobby, Kurt, and the girls enter. But, just as Scott is about to enter, a large metal door opens on the side/ A large, manned Sentinel, controlled by Bastion, enters. This one is twice as powerful as a sentinel, more thicker, and larger. "Storm, get them out of here!" Scott yells but Logan stops him.

"Wait, we didn't just come all this way just so you can go all Neo on us. No, you get them out of here, you too Piotr."

"What, Logan No." Scott tells him.

"Trust me, the wolrd needs a leader more than they need me." Logan, who's hair has started to grey, tells him.

"Logan I am your commanding officer and I command you to get in that jet now!"

"No. Trust me, we got another two guys who can do what I do, ya' don't need me. Colossus, throw me up at it then you two get in there and take 'em home."

"Logan."

"Trust me, I'll buy you all some time." Scott looks down. He doesn't want to do this, but they have no choice. He runs into the Jet as Colossus holds his arms out and Logan jumps into them. He throws him, pitching him like it's a baseball pitcher throwing a fastball, and Logan's hurled into the air, landing on the Face of the Sentinel, clawing at it. Colossus runs into the X-V and it flies up. "C'mon Logan, its damaged, just jump in." they float just above this as Logan is about to jump up to them, metal tendrils wrap around his arms.

"Like bugs." Mutters Bastion from inside the Sentinel, as its eyes shoot intense Nuclear power at him, hurling him backwards. He lands on the front of the X-V, right in front of the window. What's left of him disturbs everyone inside: All that's left is a metal skeleton with Smoke coming from the skull. Everyone is distraught, he was like a father to most of them (In one case he was), and now he's dead.

"Just get us out of here!" Storm yells at Scott, he pulls away and speeds away.

...

In Australia a few weeks later, Logan is about to be buried, but before they do they watch his Video Will.

"/Hello, if you're watching this then I've just died, well, to everyone: remember, we will win this war. Xavier's dream will be recognized, we will stop Bastion's dictatorship and free America, so do me proud/"

_We will Logan, We will._

_..._

The next few chapters will follow the X-Men's struggle to regain control of America and stop Bastion, and Nathan's journey to become the Warrior he was in the past, and to stop Apocalypse's attempts to take over America for himself, many will die, many will grow, Humans and Mutants will live in peace, these are the **Days of Future Past.**

Notes:

-Scott's narration will last until the Days of Future past are over.

-Each name mentioned for Nathan and Rachel is a name for who I said it was, Christopher is Scott's dad's name in the comics

-The X-V thing is based on the Ultimate version of the X-Jet, which while not actually called X-V it is a V-shaped Stealth bomber jet.

-Bastion being dubbed an Iron Maniac is a reference to an alternate version of Iron Man that's evil, and was Called Iron Maniac.

-Leg-AC, the chemical I say is the cause of Power8's anti-mutant effect, isn't a real chemical, but when you say it out loud it sounds like 'Legacy'. As in Legacy Virus, a virus in the comics that only infected mutants (Originally) that caused mass devastation, as it killed (or caused the deaths of) Pyro, Miora MacTaggart, Colossus and his Sister Illyana.


	14. Days of Future Wins

Welcome to those who're smart and handsome enough to click onto this, yes that flattery is to make you read on, but I bet it worked:

**Days of Future Wins**

_Its been X years since the assassination of Nick Fury and the President. SHIELD is still ruling like a dictatorship gone wrong, and I have control over my powers, at the cost of Wolverine's life. But we're still fighting a loosing war: everything we do is nothing when we're stuck here down under and they have control over the whole of North America Apocalypse has the Whole of Africa, and Magneto has south America, plus forces in the Arctic and parts of Europe. What we have is nothing, just a pro mutant island with Kangaroos and bandicoots. Even though we have both Human and Mutants on our side, plus the occasional alien or two, we don't seem to be making progress._

The X-V zooms over the Pacific Ocean towards America, destination Manhattan, team includes Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Colossus, and X-23. Unfourtunatly, Manhattan has became a wasteland during this war. A symbiote, those aliens that bond to others, Bastion released them into the city to drown out any mutants they could. This of course means that any human who was still here got taken over too, and now the city's overrun by psychopathic super zombie hosts.

Great place to stick an interment camp.

"Team!" Scott shouts to them, "The SHIELD base is just down this stretch. We need to get there with as little detection as possible. Once there, we need to free any captured super humans or mutants as possible."

"Sir yes sir!" Kurt jokingly does a Soldier impersonation.

"Well lets get moving!" The team run through the destroyed remains of a once beautiful site for everyone. Within seconds they're attacked by black creatures. They're coated in a blue-black liquid thing with tentacles coating their back; they have clawed fingers, and sharp teeth. Instead of eyes they have white triangles where the eyes should be and with their mouths missing. These are infected with the Symbiotes. "Remember, they're sensitive to _all_ external energies!"

One Jumps towards Beast, but he rolls out of the way as Storm hits it with lighting Bolts, killing all of the Symbiote cells but not the person inside it, who then runs for safety. One tries to jump at Kitty, but she phases through it, her power being energetic in nature, this also kills the Symbiote. Kurt teleports one up in the air, so Scott can let loose his optic powers to fire the Symbiote out of it. Colossus beats one so badly that the Symbiote leaves the host and tries to bond to him, but can't pierce his Metal cells to actually bond with anything, causing it to eventually it starves to death. While one tries to bond with X-23, she literally cuts it out of her for Iceman to freeze it to death, and Rogue uses one of the powers she now has to kill the Symbiotes, which one I'll let you decide. Making their way out of the park and towards the streets.

As they leave the X-V, Symbiote infected people enter it, looking for something to infect or eat. Not knowing what's just entered, a small boy, about 7, leaves his hiding place inside the Jet. The X-Men had a stowaway, and their current lack of a psychics stopped them from noticing him. He's a small boy with brown hair, same shade as Scott, with orange eyes that are glowing. He's wearing a blue uniform, similar to what the X-Men used to wear only with yellow armour plates on his arms and legs.

"Wha-what are you things?" he asks them slightly scarred, fear going through him. The creatures get closer to him as he backs away, tripping on something. They surround him, laughing slightly. These sadistic Creatures are seeing him as nothing more than food. As they surround the boy, he becomes increasingly more terrified, as you do when your young and surrounded by vicious animals that are smarter than even the smartest man in the world. And when a mutant becomes scarred, this usually results in their powers becoming active. His X-Gene activates; his cells release a hormone that acts almost instantly. A part of his brain swells slightly, causing him to instantly read the minds of these Creatures, which of course makes him more scarred. His eye cells release intense energy, shooting out as a beam, destroying the creatures and shooting out of the Jet's window, being noticed by the X-Men.

"What is that?" Iceman comments.

"It's coming from the X-V." Scott states, "Ororo, Kitty, go check it out." The two head back to the X-V while the others continue to their goal.

...

A large, black complex. Covered in soot with a few walls burning away. Metal plating surrounding the place, blocking any and all escapes. Large chimneys on the top, blowing the putrid smell of burning flesh and black smoke. Metal pikes, shaped like bars, litter the windows, electrified to avoid anyone breaking in. Inside lies rows upon rows of prison cells with energy doors, each one filled with at least 18 mutants or super humans, some with at least 38, despite being designed for only three occupants. Every mutant or Superhuman stands with a power dampener around their necks to stop their use of powers. In the centre is a bullet glass dome, with the floor being a caged mesh. Inside stands five mutants, chained, as several SHIELD officers stand around it with several lining up more mutants.

"Last Chance, Victor Creed, Jason Wyngarde, Robert Baldwin, and Julian Keller, to enlist and be drafted, or face execution." The SHIELD agent reads out to the captured mutants.

"Go £^& yourself." Sabretooth mutters as the others just stand silently, ready to face their punishment for freedom.

With that, Fire is shot into the dome from under the caged mesh, burning everyone. The smoke of the flame exits via a chimney in the dome, leading to the top, out of what can only be described as an interment camp.

All that's left afterwards is burnt ash and destroyed skeletons. Of course they'd put this in the same place as the holding cells so they may see what lies ahead shouldthey continue to repel the act.

More mutants and super humans are lined outside, facing their last moment alive head on. Some are brave, and remain determined to appose, resulting in deaths. Others chose now to defect, joining SHIELD in the enforcement of this act.

"Mutants known as, the Brotherhood, this is the last chance you get to enlist and be drafted." The agent reads out as the group of boys, including Mystique, Pyro, and Wanda, stand, whispers escaping. "You have been whispering amongst yourselves for the last half hour, speak up."

"We have decided that," Mystique speaks up, "For the safety of our kind, we will register."

"Good, take them away, let them be tested." The agent tells them as they're lead away from the dome. Avalanche looks up at the cells, almost longingly. He knows what they're doing is wrong, but for their own safety, they have no choice.

"So the X-Men are in Manhattan?" Asks Bastion to one of SHIELD's agents as they stand on a long runway above the execution dome.

"Er yes sir, split into two Groups. One heading this way. The other in Central Park."

"Continue as we are, I'll deal with the ones in Central Park." He walks away, looking down to see the line. About twelve people away stands Peter Parker, with a ripped mask showing his small beard, a red jacket with a spider on the back, and a large scar over it. Behind him is Luke Cage, Captain America, and a few other mutants or super humans who refused the act of registration but unable to escape. They shall be punished for this soon.

...

Kurt crawls through a vent, undetected. You'd be surprised how little people actually try to climb through these, on account of them being so dark and cramped. Luckily for Kurt, he can see in the dark and is multi-jointed. He climbs through, finding a small opening leading into the holding ground with the execution dome, Seeing some allies of his lining up.

"Peter Parker, Luke Cage, Steven Rogers, T'Challa, Loki Laufey/Odinson and Akihiro, this is your last chance to enlist into the American Army of Super Humans. Failure to do so will end in execution." The agent reads, adjusting a small printed flag on his uniform of the American Flag with an eagle printed over it.

"Is this what you call a chance? You call this an enlisting technique?" Steve Rogers speaks up. "When I was a boy, I grew up with just one belief: Freedom is the right of all good men and women. I believed that, what makes us an American, is our right to freedom. We've made mistakes in the past, but for a good sum of years we were free. That flag on your chest, that's the flag of freedom, of righteousness, or good will. The right Freedom is our right to chose what we want to do. That means that when one person asks us to enlist, they're not pointing a gun to our heads or forcing us to stand before an executioners table. We have the right to call our own shots. You? You're standing against everything America stands for, so how dare you wear that flag on your chest. You're not American, you don't know the meaning of the word, and I'll take my execution knowing that, I died for what I believed in, that I never sacrificed my principles for your tirany, that when you told me to move, I told you to walk around."

"Do all of you feel this way?" The agent asks the others.

"All except the American bit, I'm from Wakanda." T'Challa, a man wearing a Vibranium-spandex fibre costume that resembles a Black Panther, complete with claws, replies to them.

"Same, but I'm Canadian, and giant here is from Jotunheim." Replies Akihiro, a man of mixed heritage between Caucasian and Japanese, pointing to a taller man next to him.

"Rrrrg." The taller man, pale skinned with multiple scars around his mouth and eyes, wearing a ripped green snow jacket and clothing. He would be trying to correct Akihiro, but Loki Odinson had his tongue cut out when they captured him to stop him from talking his way out, as he has done many times.

"Don't think any of that matters, considering we nuked all of those places." One of the agents laughs, remembering the time they launched warheads at Canada, Wakanda, and Asgard (and by extension Jotunheim).

This of course, results in a death glare from each one.

"Light them up." One of the agents shouts, as they push the button to set the fire on. Then, a cloud of blue sulphuric smoke appears, grabbing the dampeners from Luke Cage and Loki's throats, disappearing before reappearing and grabbing Spider-Man's and Akihiro's. The Fire's has no effect on Cage, while Loki merely bends the fire around him, Spider-Man, and Captain America, while Akihiro heals the damage and T'Challa's suit absorbs the heat. The smoke appears behind one of the agents, as a tail wraps around them and takes them with it when it disappears. They agent appears above the one with the switch, dropping on to him and knocking the switch off. With them free, Loki pulls on two gloves, casting a green energy around him that heals his tongue.

"You killed one Odinson, now face the wrath of another!" He yells as he regains his tongue, creating a blast of electric energy that hits into the two agents before him, killing them both.

_It was no longer a matter of Good or Bad that day, nor a battle between humans or mutants. It was a battle of freedom, which even a god of mischief could understand. _

Spidey grabs the glass wall of the dome, sticking to it and ripping it away, shattering the glass.

Repeated explosions of blue smoke appear, grabbing each guard and taking them away. Some reappear near another, being mistaken for the mutant and shot. Smoke would appear in between two, resulting in them shooting one another by accident.

_That also meant we could act as bad as we want if it helped win the fight._

Cage grabs one by their head, crushing them in his grip while throwing them like a bowling ball at many others. T'Challa the Black Panther lunges at several, slashing with his claws. He lands on one, kicks them into broken glass, before punching another in the throat.

_This is war. Sometimes, you need to break the rules in order to fight fairly._

The wall explodes, followed by the X-Men flying in, taking care of any other mutants left.

"About time you showed up. Thought they were ghonna snuff us." Spidey quips, his humour still intact despite this war.

"We needed to find the right opportunity to make it look cool." Bobby snarks back, the two doing a fist bump turned into a handshake.

"Is MJ and Maday doing ok?"

"They're fine. Two tried to capture them but she just shot them in the face." Hank replies.

"That's my girl. Come on, we should be getting out of here before the Iron Maniac comes to get us."

...

Back at the X-V, Storm and Shadowcat enter the jet to see dead Symbiotes and a scarred boy in the centre of it all.

"Nathan?" They ask and the boy responds, "Nathan what are you doing here?" The boy is Nathan Summers, Scott's son.

"I was just, just hiding here. I heard you-you were going to go visit Spider-Man and-and…"

"And you wanted to meet him?"

"Yeah. And-and when you left those things came. I got scarred and-and then my head started to hurt and I sorta knew what they were thinking. I could hear it in my head. Then my eyes started to burn and everything went orange. The next thing I knew the-they were dead."

"He read their mind." Kitty states.

"And shot optic beams." Storm adds. "Nathan your father was right, you inherited both his and your mothers powers, but at such an early age?"

"The fear must have kick-started it."

"Same way my powers emerged." Storm says. "Nathan you might also be able to alter others minds, and even move stuff with your mind, try practicing it."

"How?"

"I don't really know how, but we'll find a way, don't worry. Kitty, you look after him while I get Scott."

"On it." Kitty takes Nathan to a seat and talks with him while Storm takes the Radio and leaves the jet. "Scott, come in Scott." She says into the radio.

*Storm? Storm are you Ok?*

"Yes Scott, but we found the cause of that blast, your son."

"Nathan? What is he…"

"He stowed away, apparently he wanted to meet Spider-Man."

"What? Well don't worry, We'll be right…"

"Its Ok Scott, Kitty and I will look after him while you…" Suddenly she's hit with something. An electrical charge, knocking her out. The cause of which is Bastion and his men.

"Storm? Storm! Answer! Come in Storm…"

"She can't here you at the moment." Bastion comments into the Radio, before crushing it and looking at the X-V. Inside Kitty talks to Nathan about why he shouldn't stow away and that if he waited Spider-Man would have came to meet him, when she glances at the window to see Bastion looking back at her, smiling.

"Oh no." she mutters, "Nathan Come with me quickly, we need to go."

"Go where, and why?"

"A really bad man is coming, we need somewhere to hide." She picks him up and walks further into the Jet to find some place to hide as Agents enter the jet ready to kill. They search it, and just when they're about to find them, she phases the two out of the Jet, landing on the floor below. Bastion spots her but she drops again through the ground, going really far down, until she gets to an underground cavern. "We just need to stay here until the rest find us, shouldn't take too long." She tells the boy to comfort him. "So to pass the time I'll tell you a story, about the time I was stuck in a giant bullet, hurling through space…"

...

Back with the X-Men, Scott is still on the Radio, "Bastion? What are you doing?"

*Simple, we're going to first Torture Storm here, remove her powers, and then kill her. Before we hunt down your other freak and your Son, I'll even let you hear your son scream as he dies.*

"Touch him, and you'll get every metal cell in your body ripped from your body."

*Oh, but if I remember none of your team are Telekinetic right now. The last one was, now what was her name again? Jean Grey was it? Wasn't she your wife? Didn't she kill herself to stop us from getting the Phoenix Force?*

"Team, We need to go, Storm's been captured and needs rescuing." Scott tells the others, turning back to the radio afterwords. "SO, why Storm?"

*Well partially because she was out in the open, but lets face it, without Jean, she's your strongest freak. Without your heaviest hitter, you're a lot weaker. Now we could just kill her, but it would be so much more humiliating to take away the very thing that makes her a goddess in Africa; the very thing that, well, makes her Storm.*

With Bastion, Storm is strapped into a metal chair, metal devices surrounding her. On his mark, they activate and inject a green chemical into her. This chemical kills off the cells in her brain that control her powers, making her physically human. "Now lets start with the Torture." He tells the agents around him, before moving back to the group of agents surrounding the X-V. "So any idea how to get to them?"

"Well just one: dig. But to do that we'd need…" a Metal box is flown next to them by Helicopters, it drops down next to them and the Door of it opens, "A Juggernaut." Cain Marko exits the Box.

"So, do this, you £^&ers leave me alone right?" Marko asks them, cracking his joints.

"Well, two mutants are below us, we need someone to dig down…"

"No problem, nothing's better than me, nothing's stronger than me, and nothing can stop me. _I'm the Juggernaut, Bitch_!" With that little meme reference, Juggernaut starts punching the ground, making a hole. It may take a while, but he'll get them.

Back down below the ground, young Nathan is uncontrollably reading minds, moving rocks, and releasing optic beams. He's still struggling to control it all, but when you think that he's not even a tween you'd understand his difficulty. "This is hard." He complains while gripping his head.

"Just clear your mind." Kitty tries to tell him.

"I can't, I keep hearing, your mind, and, someone else, someone who, wants to dig, above us."

"What?" Then she clicks, "Nathan we need to hide." She takes the boy away from the part they were standing, just in time for the top of the cavern to break open as Juggernaut bursts through looking for them.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are, The Juggernaut is ready to play!" He looks around. They're hiding behind a large rock so he can't see them, but it's just a matter of time. He punches through broken rocks, throws rocks at other rocks, rocks, rocks, rocks, he's doing anything useful to these rocks, looking for them. And then, as if the Purifiers are right and god hates mutants, the radio they had goes off.

*Katya? Are you there?* Colossus called at a really bad time. Cain looks over to the source of the sound; he throws a rock towards its direction, shattering their hiding place, but her phasing protected them.

...

Scott's team are moving towards Central park as fast as they can.

"No answer." Colossus tells them holding the Radio.

"Don't Worry, nothing can happen, Kitty can phase."

"Not forever, she'd need to rest eventually." Scott notes, as they continue running.

"Which is why we gotta get movin', c'mon lets go!" Cage tells them, charging like a bull, almost as if he's racing someone.

The team begin running faster. Scott starts shooting anything that comes too close; from Symbiote Infected people, to Agents working for Bastion. All in all, he's shooting anything that moves until they find a large group of Agents blocking the last road to Central Park. But what a better time to have a small 'everyone take out some guys in their own way' montage then now?

First, Scott fires a large optic Beam at the group. Then Kurt Teleports behind on, grabs him, teleports away, ports back _without the guy_ and grabs another, ports away and returns again without him, before repeating this a couple of times. Iceman freezes a large group of them to the floor, they makes a large block of ice above them, this falls and crushes them. Rogue uses multiple powers she's previously gained, again you can decide which ones. Colossus punches several guards before grabbing one and throwing him into the others.

Spidey Webs three different ones at the same time, pulls the webs back, and swings them all into each other, before then throwing them into several others. Cage grabs one by the back of the head, smashes his face into the floor repeatedly before using him as a blunt object to beat a large group of agents until they're nearly just pulp, lots of pulp. With a wave of his hand, Loki confuses them with the illusion of many of him, before suddenly they're all hit by massive flames.

"That, was for Thor."

Once they're taken care off, they attempt to continue to the X-V's location. But, the second they step onto Central Park, they're attacked. This time by Bastion itself. First it shoots Kurt, Rogue, Iceman, and Spidey with a laser blast that knocks them unconscious, then it over powers both Colossus and Luke Cage, throwing them into a wall, and fires a beam at Scott that hurls him back.

As it walks over to him, it purposely stamps on Spider-Man's Leg, crushing it. It starts walking to Scott, holding its laser shooting arm above him. Suddenly, it's struck by an Optic Beam, hurling it back. The two exchange shots at each other, before finally, Scott finishes it.

"This is for Wolverine!" He fires a constant and powerful beam, forcing him against a metal wall. He continues. "And for Jean." Bastion's metal skin rips off, "And Every other person you've hurt." Then his muscles, then his metal organs and finally leaving his metal Skeleton. With nothing left attached, he's avenged Wolverine by leaving the thing responsible in the same way it left Logan. "Now lets find my son." Scott goes alone to the X-V, several Agents try to stop him, but they just get a punch, kick, or optic blast, until he finds Storm, still strapped to that chair and being tortured. He helps her out, allowing her to recover. "Are you Ok?"

"Yes but, Scott, they took, they took away my powers."

"Don't Worry, When we get out of here, Hank will get them back for you, but for now, go help the others, I've got to find my son." She nods and hurries to the others, grabbing a SHIELD gun and firing at two more agents, before grabbing one of their grenades and throwing it at another. They may have taken away her power, but one thing they didn't think of: Hell hath no fury like a Woman scorned.

Scott turns his attention onto the giant hole. He climbs down carefully until he reaches its end, seeing the Cavern with Juggernaut walking slowly towards the terrified and injured Kitty and Nathan.

"Cain Marko! Get away from my Son and his God mother!" He fires an optic beam at Juggernaut, but all it does is turn his attention towards him.

"You think that hurt? Huh Slim? You think you're that strong?"

"Well try this!" He fires again, trying what he did before, it at first has some effect, but doesn't stop the Unstoppable. "Kitty, you and Nathan get out of here NOW!" He shouts to them as Juggernaut walks slowly through the red Energy towards its source, reaching for his head, all this seen by Nathan.

"Stop it! Get away from my dad!" Nathan's plea does nothing, but his currently unstable powers do: He unintentionally rips the Juggernaut apart, molecule by molecule. Looks like the Unstoppable can be stopped, by a 7 year old.

_Once we got out of the cavern, we regrouped with the others,flying out as soon as possible. To respond to this, they nuked Manhattan, levelled it, destroyed it, killed it. Nothing's left, and the thing we had to show for it? Storm lost her powers, Spidey lost a leg, and SHIELD lost its leader, but only for a short while._

...

Next time, Scott takes his Children to a secret location to seek out the greatest fighter in the world to train him: The Iron Fist. However, who they find isn't what they were looking for. While SHIELD activate Bastion's last creation, a robot duplicate with his mind downloaded to it in case he was killed, all without Human Emotion. The X-Men have a deadlier foe, and a harder mission ahead of them, These are **The Day's Of Future Past**!

Notes:

-New York's Fate is based on the Game Spiderman Web of Shadows, with the change of the head Symbiote.

-Nathan has the powers of both his Parents, but in the comics he only had his mothers, but did retain his fathers glowing eye.

-Colossus referring to Kitty as 'Katya' is a comics thing, that's how he pronounced it.

-Yes, the Juggernaut Bitch was referenced in this.

-Yes, Storm's lost her powers for good, but this isn't the end for her.


	15. Days of Future Heroes

**Day's of Future Heroes**

_Nathan is now 16, turning 17. Since I killed Bastion, SHIELD has lacked a head, bordering on collapse. We've taken Back America and freed it, so we stand a chance against the other two sides: Magneto and Apocalypse._

"So who will lead while you're away?" Kurt asks Scott as he follows the leader around as he tries to pack.

"I don't know, Storm maybe?"

"But what about our loosing numbers? Colossus and Kitty left to live in the Bahamas, We're no longer on Speaking terms with the Inhumans after Pietro got caught in that cross fire, X-23 left to lead X-Factor, and we're loosing people every day thanks to the Leg-AC bombs, we need more people."

"Well, I don't know, you'll think of something. Let me just finish packing and I'll give you the orders for when I'm gone, Ok?" Kurt nods and teleports away.

_I'm leaving for a couple of months, maybe years, to take Nathan to visit someone. He's getting older now and as Kurt said, we need new people. I'm going to take him to a place called the Temple of the Iron Fist, to train under the greatest Martial art Expert in the world, Danny Rand, the Iron Fist. Rand supposedly died during an attack, but we've heard that he's still alive. Without a Danger Room we have no way to Train people, the only person who knew how to build it was Xavier and Forge, everyone else just new how to program it. It was so far ahead of its time that no one else in this time know how it worked. So thanks to this, I have to take Nathan to Asia, which is still partially War free._

As Scott packs the rest of what he'll need, he checks on his son, who looks just like him, only younger and smaller and wearing a blue uniform with a black bullet vest made of Kevlar with Admantium wires leaving his torso invulnerable. While he doesn't need a visor or glasses to control his optic beams, he does constantly emit an orange glow from his eyes. He's taken lessons all ready how to use his TK and Telepathy, but still needs to learn how to use this in combat. How to fight, and anything else, "Ready?" Scott asks him.

"Yeah, just one sec dad."

Scott lets him finish while he talks to the remaining Core X-Men, Kurt, Rogue, Beast, Iceman and Storm. Everyone else has now left or joined a smaller sub-team.

"Ok, people, while I'm away, Ororo's is in charge. I'm taking the second Blackbird, so the X-V, first Blackbird, and the hurricane are yours to use on missions. Since Ororo will be busy leading you, and Kitty's gone, Rachel will come with me too. When both her and Nathan are finished packing then we'll leave. But until then, everyone just do what you normally do at this time, Ok?" They all agree to this and concede to do what he said, while Scott goes to check on his son again, and then his daughter. Rachel is also packing; she's essentially the spitting image of her mother, with the only difference of being 16 instead of dead, shorter hair going down to her neck, and her costume: she's wearing a green and yellow short sleeved top with a black bullet vest, same as her brother, and blue-black pants with a green skirt over and a silver belt and yellow boots. When the two children are done packing, he takes them to a smaller version of the original Blackbird and fly to their destination. When they took back America, the X-Men also took back the Blackbird and a new and smaller one, this is used solely by Cyclops for when he needs it for non-battle reasons due to its lack of firepower, like now.

It takes him 4 days to get to where he needs to, but with SHIELD, now not owning any land, stationing Hover ships all over the Atlantic and Pacific Oceans that can and would use Deadly force without thinking twice or warn, you can only imagine how slow he would fly it. But they eventually make it to some mountains in China, flying particularly to one tall one, covered in dark, dirty rocks and pebbles, with beat-up, poorly built shacks, most of which have guns and other weapons littered on the walls outside, with everyone in this 'village' covered in scars, bruises and injuries, and wearing old superhero costumes. One person has a skull shirt over a black short sleeved jumpsuit, another a red body suit that looks like the devil, and even one that looks like Hellboy, everyone here looks like some guy who used to be a super badass vigilante hero.

"Ok, Come on, lets go see if this guy was worth the flight." Scott leads the two children to the top of the mountain, getting to the Iron Temple, which has a giant metal fist on the top and multiple Dragon Statues. When they enter a large metal throne is in the centre, facing one of the walls, with a man sitting in it wearing green martial arts 'PJs' with ripped off sleeves exposing a dragon Tattoo on his shoulder, and a green bandana covering the tope side of his head. The man is covered in scars and ulcers that resemble the effects of serious Cancer, the guy is watching TV, while looking really bored.

"Oh my god."

"Huh?" The man turns around, looks at Scott and simply says, "Hey, your that guy with the Bazooka eyes."

"You're not Iron Fist."

"Sure I am, I'm just not Rand. The rank of Iron Fist is just something you win if you kick the cadoodles out of the guy called Iron fist before you."

"But I thought you died, in that Nebraska thing."

"No, I survived. Danny didn't, so I punched his corpse, and I won because he couldn't fight back, since he's dead, and took his moniker and moved here to hide from SHIELD."

"You punched a dead man, just so you could live in his Temple?"

"_Hey, if you looked like Ryan Reynolds crossed with a Shar-Pei, You'd understand!_" The man tells him as he takes the mask off, its Wade Wilson, Deadpool.

"That doesn't make any sense! C'mon, we're going Home, Ororo can teach you how to fight without using your powers…"

"Can she teach them how to kill two heavily armed people with a broken arm? Or how to operate an 80 caliber Vulcan cannon Machine gun?"

"Actually yes."

"Oh, but, please stay, I get really lonely here."

"Give me one reason why I should stay?"

"Because by the time you get back to your jet it will have been stolen. See, look out the window, you can see from here someone taking off in it without knowing how, and then fly into a mountain or something."

"That's Crazy…" Then an explosion is heard, they look out the window to see the destroyed X-Jet on a mountain top. "Fine, you can teach them."

"Yay! I'll go get my Teachers Hat and some Apples, Teachers love Apples!" and 'Fist-pool' runs off.

...

Ever since the X-Men took out Bastion, SHIELD has been just a shadow of what it was. Bastion was one of the only people who could make Tridium engines. Without it, they have no way to make Iron Soldiers, Massive weapons, and Giant explosives. Essentially the Helicarrier is the only thing being powered by one, so now, they're screwed without Bastion. But, just because someone is dead and their cells were coated with Admantium and are virtually un-clone-able doesn't mean that they have to manage without them. Bastion, Realizing that this war may outlive it, had uploaded its mind to a USB stick. This was stored in SHIELD Confinement and was transferred from base to base for the last seven years. Until now, now its been transported to the Helicarrier. With this, they have all the codes, all the data, all the memories in Bastion's Mind. Now, they know how to build a robot duplicate of his last Iron Man Armor. They can remake him, thought, now it would think as a machine. It would now go with what is mathematically more useful to a situation, and would essentially be just a super smart Sentinel, but it does have everything they need to make any Sentinel Design Bastion designed.

Using the Drive, they open a folder marked 'Bastion Remake' and then a file marked 'Iron Suit XXIII' to open up a series of Codes. These download to the machine built into the Computer, one which builds Sentinels, ones made of Admantium. It builds up a human sized robot: it resembles Iron Man in his Prime, but taller, and a larger build, complete with Red and Yellow plates, except now its Blue instead of yellow, but you know what I mean. The main difference being that points are sharper and it has more complex weapons. When its finished, the helmet opens up to reveal a USB port, allowing them to eject the Drive and then replace it into this one, so the helmet can then close and the robot can activate.

"Bastion is back." It says in a robot voice. "Current objective, enforcement of Super Human Registration. Most logical way to achieve this, Hunt all known mutants from least threatening to most dangerous. Activating Mutant hunting mode, list of known mutants loading, loaded. Most dangerous mutant, Apocalypse, Least threatening, Mr. Fantastic. Hunting Mr. Fantastic first." It then activates multiple Sentinel making Machines. These, when finished, launch along with him to track down Mr. Fantastic, and then every other Mutant in America.

...

_3 years pass, Bastion has hunted and killed all of the Fantastic 4, Hulk, Captain America, Power ma , Maverick, Domino, several Former and current Members of the Brotherhood, The new generation of Morlocks, everyone who they can. All the while, Me and My children where oblivious to this because 'Fist-pool' never thought to buy a phone. While here, both Rachel and Nathan learnt the best they could from a teacher like Wade. They learnt both hand to hand and armed combat, thought Rachel did exceptionally at Hand to Hand, she didn't do nearly as good with Armed combat, thought still enough, while Nathan only got a red belt in karate and a blue belt in Tie-Boxing, learnt how to use 4 different weapons at the same time and hit the target in all known weak points, including a single hand gun, a Pump action Shot gun, a Large Rocket launcher, and a single grenade. Plus how to incorporate his Powers into that. Rachel's powers also came in: Telekinesis, Telepathy, but not my optic beams, well as far as we know at least. But still, for all we knew the rest of the world could have nuked itself, or Apocalypse could have taken over and made everyone Technorg mutants. Anything could have happened and we would have no way to find out, until…_

"Well, I've been training your kids for three years, and you still haven't paid me, or at least even offered to buy me a drink. I can heal you know, which means that Alcohol poisoning means diddly-$^£ing-squat to me! So buy me a drink! I like booze, particularly martinis and mohetos, and don't even say that it's a gay drink, if it was a gay drink than why would that guy and his life partner tell me it wasn't? You know I can drone on for hours with this until you want to kill yourself. I've done it before, just ask how I killed Bullseye. Matt will tell you too, his super hearing made it all that bit easier to annoy the Crap out of him, until he bought me off. So just get me some mohetos and I'll shut up, I'm pretty sure your hearing is advanced…"

"For the love of God I don't have money to buy you a flipping Moheto! Don't you remember? We're stuck here! Because you don't have a stupid phone!"

"Well… That was rude, you don't see me having an outburst. Until someone kills a small child or a police officer, those guys are off limits!"

"Just shut up!"

"Well I'm not the one shouting because I don't have a phone, even thought you could just go to a small town a mile away from here and get one, of course you'd…"

"Really?" Nathan asks.

"Yeah, Didn't I tell you about it? I guess I was busy talking about Mohetos being straight drinks."

"So we've been stuck here for 3 years and we could've called home any time we wanted to?" Rachel asks

"Yeah totally." This is followed by him being telekinetically thrown into a wall.

"Come on, lets find a phone."

"Oh I'll take you. While at first I was happy to be with people, after 3 years, you all turn into total douche bags. Besides, this one guy who has a phone owes me money."

"Ok, I think, just take us there." So Fist-pool takes them to his 'friend' down in the close-bye village, going to small hut-shop-market-thing with a small, American boy with glasses and black hair.

"Oh, er, Wade, I, er, Hey."

"Hey Weasel, is that a gun in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?"

"Er, a gun."

"Wow, same with me, see." Deadpool pulls out a gun from his pocket, clocks the barrel, and then shoots Weasel in the leg.

"Oh god you just shot my leg! Owe, God damn it! Damn the pain!" He collapses to the floor, gripping his leg in pain.

"Now, Jacky Boy, where's the money!"

"I don't have it I swear!" He shoots his other leg "Owwe' god! Damn it! Ahhhh! This hurts so much!"

"Now give me the money!"

"Ok, Ok! Just don't shoot me again!"

"Your not the boss of me!" So he shoots him in the first leg again, hitting the same spot he just hit a moment ago.

"Ow- Wait, this doesn't hurt as much. I guess the since the bullet didn't make a hole it didn't have to force itself in and must have just hit the bullet you shot a second ago and…" Deadpool shoots his same leg, but in a different spot. "Owe my god this hurts like hell! Why would you do this! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO SOMEONE!"

"Now hand over the money."

"Ok, this is all I have until the end of the month." He hands him 50 bucks.

"Not good enough Weasel." He continues to shoot his legs, "But of course you can pay me off by doing me a favor."

"Ok, What?"

"Well…" Deadpool begins to think. In his imagination, his thought consists of himself at a Beach in a Speedo, laying down while Weasel rubs massage oil on his back, "How about…"

"Can we borrow your phone?" Scott interrupts.

"Deal." He points them to the phone, While Deadpool shoots him again.

"No! The phone is a favour for them! For me, you need to rub my back!" as he continues to Torture his 'friend' Scott dials Storm to ask for a trip home.

"Hello? Storm, are you there?"

*Scott?* Rogue answers.

"Rogue? Where's Ororo?"

*Never mind that, Scott, what happened? We haven't heard from you in 3 years, what happened?*

"Well our jet was stolen the second we landed by some guy and crashed into a mountain. It was completely totalled. But Where is Ororo Rogue?"

*She's fighting off SHIELD Forces with Kurt, Bishop, and Marrow, we seriously need your help right now.*

"What? Why?"

"Bastion's back, as some kind of super smart Sentinel. It's using all sorts of crazy, messed up Sentinels that were designed but never made by Bastion while alive; they're killing and capturing Mutants every day."

"We'll Come as soon as we can, but we need someone to fly us there…"

"I have a jet somewhere in the Temple, it's a little Rusty but it could fly you there." Deadpool tells him while beating Weasel.

"Why are you telling us this now?"

"Because you just said that you need a jet, I thought I'd be nice and offer you one."

"No, I mean only just now?"

"Because My brain cells are in a constant state of flux and regeneration, so I forget things a lot. That's why my name is Either Wade Wilson or Jack, and I was either once married or killed a married couple and took their name. There's no way to tell what's true, all that we can do is…" then he realizes that they've left him by himself and returned to the Temple.

...

At Bastion's Sentinel experiments Lab in Sweden, multiple different Sentinel-human designs have been tested over the last 2 and a ½ years. Looking for ways to turn Mutants (Because doing it to Humans would take away the point of this) into Sentinels and take away their free will, all without giving them the disadvantages of regular sentinels, but while keeping the advantages of them, and they do it with this:

In a Room the all grown up Ray wakes up after being shot with Sedatives. Chained to a floor with multiple windows with Scientists and agents all looking in and watching his every movement. "Where am I? This is so not Cool."

"Sleeper Agent testing pod 7." A Scientist monitoring him says, before stepping to the next cell, which holds a captured Jamie dupe, well actually 7 dupes, but all still chained and sedated. "Sleeper Agent Testing pod 8." and he goes down the row of cells with various mutants in Cages, before finally getting to the end where Bastion is plugged into a machine that leads to each one, "They're all ready."

"Good, Activate the testing." Then, Bastion injects into several tubes the Technorg Virus. It travels down as a blue-silver liquid through them into the cells. This then leads into a small part under the cells, then several large metal robot arms pop up with large syringe-type objects on the end. The Technorg Virus gets pushed into small glass beakers on the backs of these, each containing a small parasitic worm. This infects the worm and turns it into a small sentinel-worm creature, leaving it ready. "Begin."

Then, toxic gas is injected into the cells to keep all of the victims down. These machines inject the worms into them, where they can swim around in their guts for as long as is needed. "Now, test activation on subjects 1, 2, and 3." Bastion orders as a scientist moves a dial for each subject named. In doing so, this activates something in the worms: They release the Virus into their host. Metal spreads across their organs, coating their body in tech. They mutant's scream as they're replaced with metal life forms.

Afterwards the virus erases the minds of these hosts, and upload the CPU of a basic sentinel. Their mass shifting abilities turn them into sentinel shaped figure: Becoming living sentinels.

"Test successful, Sleeper Agents work, now release the others."

"But they're just ghonna run to their Faction's base. They could tell them everything…"

"Or, we could activate them as soon as they get there and kill their leaders. Without a leader, what's left will fall and have no choice but to register."

"Oh, right, wait, but the only people here under Apocalypse's Control are just foot soldiers. They probably won't even eee Apocalypse in the rest of their life…"

"That's why we capture one who isn't just another Foot Soldier."

"How?"

...

Naturally, they do have an idea, they abduct a mutant who works often with a high ranking Apocalypse Horseman. In fact, he's the second highest Member who hasn't received upgrades. His name is Kiwi Black, a mutant with black fur and a small tail. He has two fingers and one thumb per hand and two toes, with Silver armour and pointed ears. He has the ability to generate energy from his fingers, and the ability to teleport in the same manner as Kurt. He's a loyal member of Apocalypse's army and the protégé of his lead Horseman, Exodus, a powerful mutant with the same powers of Apocalypse but no upgrades, and works for him loyally and not by force.

As Kiwi Black travels through a small German Village to complete a mission he gets jumped by SHIELD when he wasn't looking. Multiple Sedative darts hit him, while he initially tries to fight off the effects, it overpowers him and he falls unconscious, before he gets quickly 'tagged and bagged' by SHIELD. As they try to take him away, a tall, orange skinned mutant with incredible strength watches. He wears white ripped clothes with a small ripped cape over his left arm with a metal shield plate over the shoulder and a blade attached to his right wrist. His most distinctive feature is that he has a Mohawk on the left side of his head facing the side, giving him an unusual look. He watches on as SHIELD take him away before giving chase. He runs after them at great speeds, but once they leave the ground he just jumps after them, landing on the top of the Jet as it flies away to the Sentinel factory.

Once it gets there, he instantly jumps off and gets ready to fight, not expecting an anti-mutant energy barrier to be cutting off his powers. He sneaks around, not knowing of his lack of powers, until he's cornered by several guards. He attempts to fire an energy beam at them, only for nothing to happen. Within seconds, he's hit by multiple sedative darts, knocking him out.

"Bug them." With that, several agents use newly designed weapons to fire Sleeper Agent-worms into them, then just lock them in a low security cell and wait for them to wake up. When they do, naturally they break out and return to Apocalypse, as quickly as they can.

When they get to Apocalypse's thrown room. "I would like to enquire as to what took you so long." The mutant tyrant tells them as he sits at his thrown.

Apocalypse has changed over the years, his powers have gotten weaker, and he's in a dying state, his body is thinner, and he doesn't glow as brightly.

"We were briefly captured by SHIELD, but they were no match for the both of us."

"Well next time don not be so reckless. You cannot be captured by the humans."

While they're talking Bastion monitors them from his base "Lets test this." He turns the dial to activate the Sleeper agent in Kiwi Black.

"Arrg!" He shouts as the worm activates.

"Kiwi what's wrong?" Asks Exodus, as Black's internal organs coat in metal and loose their genetics, leaving behind microchips, his cells reorganize into a Sentinel shape,

"Eliminate Apocalypse." The Sentinel mutters as it attacks him. While normally a Sentinel would be no match for him, Apocalypse isn't what he once was, so it is able to tackle him through multiple walls, rooms, and pyramids. But Apocalypse being who he is just uses his powers to stop them and rip this sentinel apart, molecule by molecule, except for the Tridium Core, that he instead places into his own body to power himself more, growing extra mass to become more like he once was.

"You Homo Sapiens and your precious robots." He comments before returning to his thrown room, "Well it looks like they did more than capture you, I hope that you're not…" then he realizes, Exodusmay in fact be infected as well. Of course as soon as he realizes that, the Worm activates.

"Arrga! This is, What is this?"

Without a second thought, Apocalypse vaporizes him, destroying him before he can turn.

"Looks like humanity wants to make this fight personal."

...

Scott lands in the X-Men's current place of operations and instantly him and his children step into the fight, using their powers to the full. They quickly kill the Sentinel sleeper Agents, Scott dodges a blast from one, firing a beam at one, ricocheting off of it and another two, hitting a third in a weak spot, causing the Tridium core to overload and blow up, taking each out. Nathan dodges two attacks, blocking with a shield, he uses the weapons he was given, incorporating his telekinesis to make the bullets more powerful, allowing them to pierce the Admantium, tearing the supposedly invulnerable sentinels apart. Rachael dodges two, waving her arm as if cutting something, causing a blade-shaped telekinetic bubble to slice down and cut it in half, doing this to a couple of them.

While Fighting, Nathan notices that Bastion is watching the fight. He chases after him as he flies away but is cut off when, of all people, Apocalypse shows up. He knocks Nathan out of the way and easily uses his powers to stop Bastion.

"You humans never could see past your own weaknesses." With that, he begins to slowly rip apart his molecules. As Apocalypse rips apart just about everything but the top half of the body, Nathan picks the _wrong_ time to interfere. He telekinetically attacks Apocalypse, doing very little to him, but distracting him while Bastion fires his Head away towards SHIELD Territory, "No! You let him escape!"

"This war is your fault! You're the one who attacked the White House aren't you! It's your fault why almost everyone I knew growing up has died or left!"

"No kid you're wrong, but you're also wrong to cost me my vengeance, and for that, you _will_pay." With that, he pulls Nathan towards him violently, and actually punches him. He actually uses his fists to attack him. He throws him to the ground, where he lands on his left knee cap, shattering it. Apocalypse lowers down and grabs his neck, a metal tendril comes out of his arm and reaches for his face. It grabs his right Eye and Brutally rips it out.

But before he can do anything else, a man flies out of a nearby building window, landing on the floor. Out of curiosity Apocalypse drops Nathan and looks at them. To his suprise, a beam of green energy shoots up, blowing off Apocalypse's right arm. The man is Deadpool, wearing his classic red and Black costume with a yellow X over the torso like Scott's old uniform, wielding a light saber-like blade and a large silver cannon.

"Here's Wade-y!" He strikes Apocalypse with the Sword, cutting a large scar into his Torso. Apocalypse blocks another attack, deciding he's bored of them.

"I don't have time for this." and Apocalypse teleports away.

"So, lets get you some Medical Attention, and then some Chimichangas." Wade helps the young Nathan up, and takes him back to the Base.

_Today, we walk away with our battle scars and our enemy's heads, but we still lost this battle. We may have driven them off, but Bastion still exists, and Apocalypse is now taking a more active approach in this war. Magneto seems to have disappeared, his armies collapsing without a leader. We suffered a loss today, but it would put us one step closer to victory._

Next time, Apocalypse Kidnaps Rachel and has Nathan and Scott do a favour for him to get her freedom, not knowing that he attempts to use her to get the power of the phoenix. While Bastion activates the strongest Sentinel ever imaginable, the source of all robotic weapons made by Nimrod Robotics, the Ultimate, the powerful, the mutant proof, The original NIMROD! These are **the Days of Future Past!**

Notes:

-Iron Fist is a marvel hero, who I'm planning to eventually cross into this.

-The Inhumans refusal to help because of Pietro's injury is because in the original comics, Pietro married the Inhuman Crystal and the two had a child together.

-Deadpool was in here because he's awesome.

-Scott's note about Nathan and Deadpool becoming friends is because in the comics, they had what can only be described as the weirdest bromance.

-the next two 'issues' will be the last of the Day's of Future Past Arc, then I'll have a few random one off issues that will hopefully include Colossus.

-This took me a while to write because of my sucky laptop (Hopefully I can get a new one soon) and because I kept being distracted.


	16. Days of Future Sacrifices

I'm happy to say that welcome to all who have bothered to read this far, well, keep going, no one will tell anyone, no one at all.

**Days of Future Sacrifices**

_It's been years since Jean sent the Phoenix into space. Since then we haven't forgot about it, but we haven't tried to get it back. It's almost a silent rule to leave it, its devastation would probably end all life on earth and ruin anyone's plan, but for now, we just go around fighting our own fights. Plus, it would mean that Jean died for nothing. Nathan has Grown into a tough, strong soldier, even with a damaged leg that slows him down and one eye missing, he's still fighting. His telepathy helps to replace his vision when the other eye is impaired, and his telekinesis lets him move his leg despite its injury. Essentially, he's still got it. Rachel has been able to track down mutants who are running from SHIELD or Captured by them, save them, and bring them to us._

_Two months ago, We sent Deadpool and Rachel to look for two mutants in a small hell of a Mexican Village, but they've been stuck there ever since because their jet was blown up. Until now. My team, Me, Rogue, Iceman, Cannonball, and Beast, travel to find them._

They land in a dry spot in a Mexican Desert, a few coyotes look towards them before running off, the X-Men leave and look for their two lost members.

In a nearby, almost deserted city, a man walks around, wearing a large trench coat and hoody underneath covering his head, and concealing his face with its shadows. when a group of people walk up to him, about five of them, two holding baseball bats, one holding a crowbar, another with a gun in his pocket, and the last guy with just a knife. "Hey, buddy, if you want to walk past here you gotta pay the toll, so give us ya wallet and you want have a problem."

"Oh, please, I don't want any trouble, I just need to…"

"Then pay up."

"But I don't have any money."

_Strange, we're in the middle of a war of freedom, and people are still finding the time to try and mug people._

"Fine then, Jerry." The one speaking turns to the guy with the knife, who then remorselessly stabs him. The person doesn't scream however, even when he twists the knife. Instead, he swings his left arm out, a small blade pops out below his forearm. He swings this across the 'Jerry' a couple of times. Within seconds 'Jerry' falls apart, to the horror of the other muggers. The one with the gun fires several rounds, but does nothing, the person doesn't express any pain. He swings his other arm out and a similar blade comes out. He strikes all of them with it, hitting them. But when he tries to hit one with a baseball bat, but both blades get stuck into the bat and snap off.

When the bat wielding punk sees this he smiles and tries to swing his head off, but before he can the trench coat gets thrown into his face, along with the hoody, shoes, and for some reason a pair of briefs, revealing it to be Deadpool with a black 'X' on his chest and belt and holding two swords. He quickly cuts up everyone who isn't all ready dead, dismembered, or on the floor in a puddle of blood. As he begins to walk away, the only one who still has a hand, the guy who had a gun, pulls himself towards his gun, holds it to Wade and Clocks it. But before he actually pulls the trigger, Wade turns around and cuts the top of the gun, the bullet, and the top half of his thumb.

"Try hitchhiking now! Or not!" Then he pulls out his own gun and blows the guys brains out, "Wait, what do they tell you in all those health classes? Always use protection." So with that he then shoots each person, just to be careful, before returning to his post, with Rachel there waiting.

"About time."

"Hey, I needed some chocolate, so what I miss?"

"Oh nothing…" As they talk, an army of human-Sentinels fly down and attack them. While they try to fight them off, one larger one shoots Deadpool in the back of the head and grabs Rachel, flying off before he can heal. As the Sentinel flies away however, it doesn't fly towards a SHIELD Base, but instead flies to Egypt. Its then that she realizes that none of these Sentinels were actually turned on, someone was controlling them the old fashioned way, with mutant powers. The base it flies into is a giant sphinx, but has the unmistakable head of En Subar Nur, Apocalypse. It flies into it, with her still kicking and screaming, taking her straight to the man/cyborg/mutant/god/something himself. As the Sentinel lets her go, she hits back, cutting it up with her powers. She turns to Apocalypse, using her power to slice at him with blade like telekinetic bubbles. They have no effect however, and with a flick of his finger she flies into a wall.

"What do you want with me!" She loudly questions as she gets up, attempting to fight more until he uses his powers to restrain her.

"Oh don't worry Miss Summers; you'll be fine, for now."

...

Days Later, Apocalypse contacts the X-Men. "Hello Summers, Wagner, Rogue, Rasputin, Drake, Guthrie, and the rest of you, how is your day?" Apocalypse asks with a smirk from a mnitor.

"Ok Apocalypse, what do you want?" Rogue questions, being the first to speak up.

"Oh nothing, it's more of what you want. You see, I have Rachel, and if you want her then you must do something for me."

"What?" Kurt asks him, getting close to the monitor.

"Kill Magneto."

"What? Why?"

"Magneto has been a thorn in my side for quite some time. If you take care of him, you can have them back. Fail, and well, we'll see what exactly it was that killed her mother in space. Starvation, dehydration, old age, or just lack of Oxygen."

"You mon…" then the monitor turns off, so Scott turns to his team." Ok guys, we need to split into 3 teams. Nathan, Deadpool, you guys are with me, we're going to go pay a visit to Magnus. Iceman, Rogue, Sam, you guys go track down Apocalypse's base. If we fail, I want you to save her at any means necessary, got it? And the rest of you, call Storm, Kitty, 23 and X-Factor, Black Bolt and the Inhumans, Van Dyne, My brother, Angel, and anyone else who you can find. Once they get here, I want you all to protect the base while we're gone. Anyone or anything attack, then you attack back. Hold this line, got it?" Everyone nods and agrees in their own way.

...

"So that's all you want? Magneto dead?" Asks the caged Rachel, "Why not do it yourself, Hell, I could do it."

"Actually, that was just to get rid of them and to guarantee that they won't get in my way."

"Why? What are you planning, and why Am I here?"

"Well as you remember, your mother, Jean Grey, cast the phoenix into Space, along with herself, to stop people like me from getting my hands onto it. Well, what she didn't realize is that by holding the Phoenix while pregnant has caused you and your brother to keep a small sample of its energies. Since you're more than Nathan, using you, I can tap into it and bring it back, then all I have to do is kill you and take it for myself."

"How?"

"Simple: I have technology which is over 3000 ahead of what made me, I'm pretty sure I can tap into the phoenix. How lets get to work, shall we?" Que evil laughter or at least some evil music right about now.

...

In Sweden, Bastion's empire has risen. Multiple Mutant camps have been built, and multiple Sentinel Factories: really just metal constructs that whip Jamie Madrox to make him multiply, all the while pumping him with Meat so he has all the needed protein to make Dupes. Once they're made, the dupes are injected with the Modified Technorg Virus that turns humans into Sentinels.

Bastion floats above inside his HQ: what was originally Nimrod Robotics. In the centre of the base is multiple digging equipment at work. They're looking for something. They keep digging until they uncover someting large.

They find a large and powerful black sentinel, about the size of a really tall man, the build of an Olympic type athlete with elements of red and purple. This is the original NIMROD. "So what's the deal with this thing anyway?" asks one agent to another, who merely shrugs, before a large computer voice activates.

"Because of what it is. This Sentinel is an anomaly. It appeared out of no where a year before the White house incident. It was discovered by Cameron Hodge and its designs are what spawned Bolivar Trask's Sentinels. It disappeared and reappeared repeatedly throughout its discovery, almost always being found in Nevada. It disappeared again shortly before that incident at the White House, approximately a month before, but reappeared in Nevada with no power left. The difference between this one and all other sentinels is the material it's made out of: a Vibranium-Admantium Compound, something that previously was impossible. The Admantium makes it indestructible, but Vibranium, one of the rarest minerals in the worl, has the unique characteristic of absorbing almost all energies it comes into contact with. From mutant powers to the power of a nuclear explosion, It helped design Stryker's armour, and as such is able to replicate nearly all mutant powers, from phasing, to energy blasts, to even Telepathy and telekinesis. It is _The_NIMROD, _the_ ultimate mutant killer, _the_ greatest weapon known to man."

"So why trap it in Cement?"

"To stop it from disappearing again. it was too valuable to let it escape again, especially when War was declared on Mutants, if they could unlock its secrets, hell would break loose."

"So what are we doing with it?"

"Replacing its programming with my own. I will take over it and use it as a new body, replace its power source with a new Tridium source, then I shall hunt down Apocalypse, kill him and then the rest of the mutants are just easy kill. Now lets get on with this."

...

The First X-Jet arrives at the location of Magneto's last stronghold. About six years ago, what was left of Magneto's army was slain, leaving him no one to return to should he come out of hiding. Luckily for the X-Men, they know exactly where he would be: A small island not too far from South America, populated almost solely by reptiles that were long thought dead: This is known as the Savage Land. Perching on a metal platform, the three are about to exit when the jet flies back up, being pulled into a small window. The elderly frame of what was once Magneto sits by a small chair, looking at a large computer and machine.

"Magneto? What-What happened to you?" Scott asks as the three get out, surprised to see nothing attacking them. Magneto, who's abandoned his armour for a simple shirt and canvas pants as he looks over research. Nathan notices his arm, noting the telltale numbers printed on it with the permanent ink of the Nazi war criminals. Magneto has never made reference to his experience at the hands of those men, and despite his telepathy Nathan is unable to read his mind. Magneto's natural immunity to Telepathy, which has many times been attributed to his helmet but actually from his own set of Telekinetic abilities, a lesser known aspect of his powers. Nathan has only met him once in person before hand, and that wasn't on such peaceful terms. He's heard stories that Magneto was once a small polish boy who was unlucky to be born into a Jewish family during the Nazi occupation of Poland. He's heard that, Wolverine and Captain America saved him from a HYDRA holding camp after he was transferred there for study. How, even in a dying state, he always has enough power to kill a man, and has a particularly rage filled reaction to Nazi Sympathizers. Nathan remembers a story once how Magneto came across a set of White Supremacists, killing them with the trace amounts of metal found in their Swastika Tattoos. Magneto is not a man to be trifled with, and he has had more than enough reason in life to not care about taking another.

"Nature." He replies simply, not even turning to face them. "Something you nor I Mister Summers could ever beat. So, you brought your son. Here to snuff me or to get information?"

"What is this?"

"Research. Ever since the last time I battled Apocalypse, I've been thinking, who could beat possibly beat him? Who could match Apocalypse in power? The answer: Only one person, his own son. So I've been looking for a way to bring back Fever Pitch."

"Holocaust?"

"Exactly, while his code name is of bad choice, Fever Pitch is the only one with a chance. At beating both Apocalypse, and Bastion. Which if you're to do as you're supposed to do, I believe we need by today."

"What I'm supposed to do?" Nathan asks, confused. Magneto turns to him, smirking.

"So maybe there is such a thing as a stable time line." Magneto mutters, noting how familiar the sight is. "Has he never told you? Well, Scott Summers, not being truthful. Charles would be so disappointed in you. Young Nathan, you have a duty in life, and I would recommend that, when it comes, don't over shoot it."

"What's he talking about?"

"We'll talk about that when we need to. Right now, Magneto, what do you mean we need to do it today?"

"You think Charles was the only one who got visions of the future that day? I didn't see as much as he did, and I certainly didn't see the same as he did, but I saw this war, I saw what Bastion would become, and I know exactly when he will attack. And that day, is today. So, if you wish to help me bring back someone who may actually decide to kill us all afterwards, be my guest. But if not, I'd appreciate it if you leave."

...

Meanwhile, Bastion is overwriting NIMROD, replacing his destroyed CPU with his own. "C'mon, C'mon." Comments a viewing Agent.

"45% loaded, 50% Loaded, 55% Loaded, 60% loaded, 70% loaded, 80% loaded, 95% loaded, 99% loaded-"

"C'mon."

"Loading complete, Saving files, files saved, activating power switch." With that, The NIMROD's chest opens up at the same Time as Bastion's. Bastion's Tridium Arc Reactor is then placed in Nimrod's chest, and with that, Armageddon is at hands. "Loading objective, Enforce Mutant registr-" It stops, as it realizes something. The CPU, while destroyed, still has information stored, information that is still intact and able to be accessed. It downloads this, 'thinking' it through

"We must commence with battle. Apocalypse must be killed today, for the sake of our objective. You," It points to one Agent, "Bring along Madrox, we'll need Sentinels. Take Madrox to the X-Men's Base in San Francisco, attack them with everything we can. That should hold them off, also send Freedom Force. Then send Sublime to attack Magneto, Leave Apocalypse to me." It flies off as SHIELD begin their attack.

...

In San Francisco the X-Men team is now preparing for battle.

A SHIELD Heli-Transport flies, carrying a team of mutants to fight the X-Men. Freedom Force, a team of mutants fighting for the exact opposite of what their name states, consists of Avalanche, Toad, Blob, Quicksilver, Scarlett Witch, and Pyro, while Mystique flies the Heli-Transport to the X-Men base. Since the incident at the camp, Freedom Force, has been able to rise to the highest ranks, but also became a flagship squad of SHIELD, based around recruiting Mutants and Super Humans for the Registration act, any means necessary. They've earned the trust of SHIELD in order to let them fly without a handler, unlike most Mutant only squads.

SHIELD Heli-Transports flank them, ready to battle whatever they can.

"This is Agent Raven Darkholme of SHIELD. You X-Men have one last chance to register, or we will open fire." Mystique speaks into a radio, being picked up by them.

"This is Ororo Monroe of the X-Men. Go £^& yourselves." Storm replies, sporting a Mohawk as she stands by a large Gatlin Gun, ready to mow down on the agents.

"Good." Mystique mutters, turning away as the Heli-Transport turns so that they may fire from a hatch on the side. She looks at the boys and Wanda, ready to battle. "Ready for this?"

"Just like we planned it. Open up the hatch, fire at everyone we see." Blob mutters, as he, Pietro and Toad man three of four large Gatlin Guns as well. Their enemy would never withstand all the fire power they have, As both Wanda And Pyro stand on either side, Mystique takes hold of the fourth Gatlin Gun, and Avalanche stands in the middle.

"Lets rock this joint." With that, The hatch opens up, and they prepare to fire.

"Wait." One of the SHIELD agents says to a few others as they stand on the side of several other Heli-Transports, looking at Freedom Force. "Why did they open the hatch on our side?"

He's cut off as Avalanche hits them with a wave of Seismic energy, shattering a few transports, blowing up at least two, and knocking a good number of agents out and to their deaths. All four short ranged mutants let loose with the large firepower, tearing up a number of those too slow to move. Pyro controls the flames of the damage into large figures, flash killing a large number of the opposition. When they attempt to fire back, Wanda has them spin out of control, firing at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Storm questions, watching from the base.

"We said we'd open fire, we didn't say on you." Mystique replies through the radio, earning a smirk form Storm, "So Monroe, are you going to help or just watch."

"X-Men, Mutants, Super Humans, all of you. OPEN FIRE!" With that, Mutants fire what they can at the SHIELD transport crafts. More approach from the ground in the form of tanks, but the ground based mutants deal with them. "Bishop! Marrow! Deal with the large tank!" Storm yells as one approaches, followed by two mutants, a young dark skinned man with an M on his face and a young girl his age with Pink Skin and multiple spikes. The two charge as it fires at them. One hits the man in the chest, but he absorbs the blast. Another is fired at the girl, but the man blocks it by releasing the energy he absorbed of the blast in the form of a repelling blast, blocking the energy of the blast for a few seconds as she moves, before letting it continue into a wall. She leaps up, and with a flick of her hand, three spikes fly at the tank, with enough power to make it explode.

Today, the Mutants defeat Bastion's forces.

...

Inside magneto's lab, he examines all that's left of Fever Pitch: A partially cracked helmet-like head. Magneto places it inside a machine, allowing the energy of a Gem of Cyttorak to kick-start his cells, causing him to return to life. Absorbing the power, cell by cell Fever Pitch rebuilds himself, returning him to first a skeletal form and then his armoured body. However, a grenade hits the machine followed by two gunshots. Magneto falls in a puddle of his own blood, as the machine blows up from the grenade.

"Noo!" automatically everyone here looks to see the figure. the person is unmistakabl:, a man wearing a dark grey/green jumper with a ski mask and holding two guns, it can only be one person.

"Nord, I thought you were Dead!" Deadpool comments, the person is Agent David 'Maverick' Nord. He went missing a few years ago and was assumed killed by Bastion.

"Yes, my host was critically injured, but luckily that isn't a problem for **John Sublime!**" John Sublime, the intelligent disease as he calls himself. An experiment by the government, in fact it was by Bolivar Trask himself, a way to kill mutants from the inside out by using a re-worked copy of the Venom symbiote. He was designed to take over the minds of mutants and make them either a) kill themselves, or b) Use them for mass murder to make mutants look bad. But _it_ escaped with its then-host John Sublime, a mutant with the same powers as Jamie. When war broke out he sided with Bastion, and took over Maverick when Bastion nearly killed the Agent. "So, lets do this."

Nathan is the first to attack by trying to throw him into a wall, but he absorbs the attack and instead stays where he is. He tries to shoot them but Wade deflects it with his swords, Scott shoots the roof above him and causes it to fall on him, but he absorbs the impact without injury and just gets out of the rubble, then he tries to shoot Nathan but the bullets are Telekinetically stopped. Deadpool tries to go with close quarter combat and tries stabbing him with a sword, but instead he doesn't even flinch at the pain, instead he grabs Wade's wrist. Wade's Hand quickly starts to burn as he begins to turn into a pile of yellow and red jelly, he makes one last comment, that fits this situation perfectly.

"Does this horrible acid burn make me look fat?"

"No!" Nathan shouts as he to hold him together with his powers.

"Oh, well that's good news." Then he dies, horribly. How you may be wondering, well since the war started, Maverick had received an experimental process to grant him the ability to produce an acid that breaks down cells, especially those of healers.

"SUBLIME!" Before anyone can attack him, however, Pitch awakens and attacks Zero/Sublime. While normally his powers would just be absorbed, this is the son of Apocalypse, who just over loads his cells with so much energy they explode, horribly. All that is left is a small, white liquid that tries to crawl away but Scott kills it with his optic beams.

"What the hell is going on?" Pitch asks. This isn't the first time he's been revived, but Apocalypse enjoys letting him stay alive.

"Congradulations, you've been drafted. Want to kill Apocalypse?" Cyclops replies.

"More than I want to kill you." He quips. "So, what now?"

"We Go to Egypt. Magneto is dead so Apocalypse should return Rachel, if he doesn't, Fever will take him out."

"That sounds like a good Ide…" then suddenly Nathan gets a mental scream, from his sister.

'_Nathan- Apocalypse is bringing back the phoenix- you need to hurry- Bastion's here- He's in some kind of super Sentinel- even Apocalypse can't hold it off- hurry-'_

"Oh my god."

With that, he tells them what she just told him and they hurry as fast as they can to Apocalypse's base.

Once they get there, Apocalypse and the Nimrod Sentinel are fighting to the end, with the Sentinel Winning. While probably because it has an army of sentinels helping it, but its Vibranium-Admantium armour is too strong, and the scene from the final episode with the army of Sentinels. This is the future Xavier saw. Anti mutant prejudice, Phoenix, Future team that lacks Wolverine, Nimrod, Brotherhood SHIELD team, everything.

"Apocalypse!" Fever Pitch yells as he attacks him, tackling him away from Nimrod as Scott and Nathan attempt, in Vein, to attack It with a combination of their powers and Wade's weapons.

"Pathetic." With that, the NIMROD Sentinel directs the power it absorbed into its hand laser, before it aims it at them all.

When the blast hits them, everything is screwed up. Nathan's left side is destroyed, Scott's legs are incinerated, Fever Pitch looses 55% of his body mass, and Apocalypse is gone, completely dead with but a single finger left.

"We, we, lost." Nathan starts.

"Not yet.," Fever tells him as hepulls himself to Apocalypse's last remaining mass. He zaps it, causing it almost spring ti life, before dropping it on Nathan. "Do me a favour, destroy that thing." He mutters as he fades out.

"Wait, what are you doing!" The TO virus spreads to him; it infects him. His arm, intestine, left kidney, left leg, left eye, and the rest of his left body is rebuilt with cyborg cells, capable of doing techno functions and organic functions.

"Quick, get your sister."

He runs, something he hasn't done since his leg injury. He gets to the top of Apocalypse's base as Rachel is attached to a machine. The Phoenix is being pulled to her from across the Galaxy.

Nimrod is walking towards it but slowly, "Nathan!" She shouts as her body Absorbs the unlimited Raw power of the phoenix, but because how close he is to her, he absorbs a large portion of it. While neither have the full Phoenix, they have large amounts of it. A side effect of this however is that Nathan's Telepathy goes all out, he uncontrollably reads everyone's mind, including Scott's.

_Nathan, I have a story to tell you._

With that he tells him the entire contents of the last 4 chapters, and

_Do you know the cause of all this? The Nimrod Sentinel. It came from a future where mutants are at war because of a different event, but you of that timeline travelled back and brought it with you. It Destroyed the White House. It killed Fury and the President. It started this. That created a timeline similar to this, you of that timeline travelled back and got killed and the cycle has gone on like that, I know because every time, you delivered me this information and I gave it to you, but you need to start it again. You have to go back, the Phoenix can do that. Use it, travel back, and stop it. Don't over shoot it, go to the day it happened and stop it. Don't let yourself make the same mistake._

"I will father, I will."

...

Next time, Nathan, Rachel, and the Nimrod Sentinel travel back, one to stop it, one to destroy it, and the other lost in the Phoenix, with the X-Men's Help, Nathan needs to fin his sister before Nimrod kills her and everyone else, these are the final Days of Future Past!


	17. Days of Future Present

******Days of Future Present**

_Nathan Hurry!_ Scott shouts in his mind.

Nathan uses the Phoenix power to control every atom on the Earth individually and reverse the way it was moving, turning back time. However, Nimrod's Vibranium armour stops this from effecting him, allowing him to stay in the same position as the rest of the world goes backwards. While doing this, Nathan's own body is absorbing the Phoenix, his body converting it into bio energy, causing a similar effect to Magneto's power machine. Whitening his hair but increasing his body mass slightly, granting him full control over the T-O arm, leg, and eye, and increasing his powers. The world turns back over 20 years to the day Fury and the president were assassinated. When they stop what they were doing, the world pauses, before all energies return to where they were at this point, allowing them to continue. The effort of this however causes both Nathan and Rachel to rocket apart from each other while unconscious, while the Nimrod sentinel just shuts down temporarily.

Back at the White house, the X-Men and various other heroes and agents stand around. All in groups, walking around and talking.

Then suddenly they're pulled away telekinetically, just like last time. Everything plays the same, the only difference is that the view it shows is from high above, with the Nimrod Sentinel flying above it.

"Main objective, enforce Super Human Registration, easiest way to do this is… Start anti-mutant war. Assassinating Nick Fury and the President will cause Anti-mutant sentiment and lead to the formation of the act. Set objective: destroy the white house." It holds out its hand to fire a hand laser. But before it does, the Nathan from the latest timeline flies directly in front of its blast. With a wave of his hand, he deflects the blast back at the Sentinel, toppling it way.

He forces it into a nearby mountain, before using his powers to essentially teleport himself back to the White house, much to the confusion of the X-Men and co as they're now two Nathans. The only one not confused is the near dead Nathan, who just smiles, "Time Travel is such a bitch." With that, he pulls out his own gun and kills himself.

"Oh my god!"

"Ok, What the holy freaking hell is going on! Who are you!" Scott asks confused.

"Hard to explain, but to simplify it: You're my dad. She's my mom. I'm from the future. Its hell. And I'm here to save Fury and the President before a giant Sentinel from a terrible future that has doomed the world in over seven different other timelines can doom this one by framing mutants, now somebody please get the President to a secret Bunker and Fury to a SHIELD Stronghold where we can figure out how to destroy something that is immune to ALL mutant powers."

"Can you repeat that?"

...

So The President is taken to a Bunker while everyone else in SHIELD and The X-Men return to SHIELD HQ. "So tell us, what is going on?" Nick asks Nathan before they do anything.

"Fine." He holds his metal arm up and a purple wave is emitted, which causes the closest Computer monitor to display his future. "I come from a future riddled with Death, and War. Today, a powerful Sentinel would have destroyed the White house, killing everyone inside, including you Director Fury. I could go into detail, but a number of you are barely sixteen. But the point is, the future is a hell hole all because of this one Sentinel, the Nimrod." The monitor changes to show the Sentinel. "Its composed of an Admantium-Vibranium Compound, At12Vx11. It can withstand anything anyone could throw at it, and that includes anything I could throw at it. It even absorbed the Energy of the Phoenix. Its only possible weak point is the chest, it has a small red Triangle made of bullet proof glass that lies in front of an Arc Reactor, our only shot is to rip it out."

"Rip it out? You realize those Arc Reactor's are hot. It could melt Admantium. Hell, Vibranium and Titanium wouldn't be able to hold for long from it." One agent points out.

"My armour's made of Titanium, I could, possibly." Iron Man adds.

"Still, how are we ghonna find this thing…" just then, the entire base shakes, alarms go off, and screams are heard.

"I don't think that will be hard." Fury rushes out of the room and grabs a running agent "Hey, what the hell is going on!"

"A weird sentinel just attacked, it took out the lower-left side flight generators."

"Damn it! Those flight generators are attached to the prison ward, which is currently filled with the Purifiers that attacked your home a few days ago. If it frees them..."

"Nothings more dangerous then a bunch a mutant haters and a sentinel leading them."

"Then we need to stop them now. Everyone, do something!" With that, everyone rushes to the attack, From Cyclops to Logan, to Jean to Nathan, to Gambit to Hulk, to Captain America to Iron Man, everyone who fights for good rushes to the prison ward, to find the Nimrod Sentinel freeing the prisoners.

"Destroy the Mutants, and anyone else who gets in your way." The various Purifiers and HYDRA Agents attempt, vary poorly, to kill the mutants and other heroes, considering that most of these men are solely trained at using a gun and are all unarmed, it's a relatively short standoff, until...

"So I have to do this myself." He holds his arm and a sonic wave comes out, making everyone clutch their heads in pain. While this is happening, Purifiers are grabbing what guns and technology they can and running for an escape. He transforms his arm into a powerful machine gun and attempts to shoot them all dead. But Nathan holds his metal left arm in the way of himself and telekinetically pulls the cells into a shield big enough to cover himself and at least 10 others, While Captain America uses his own Shield and Tony uses his own Armour to cover himself and two others. As they attempt to cover up it blows up a hole in the back wall and leaps out, falling to the ground below, giving everyone an unintentional chance to recover.

"Is everyone Ok?" Fury asks, everyone nods, except for Nathan, who's clutching his organic right leg.

"My foot got hit by the rebound, but other than that I'm fine."

"Kitty you take care of him, everyone, we need a plan." Scott tells them.

...

A man sits in a bar, slummed over and depressed. A large man, wearing a bike jacket to cover most of him, leaving just his face visible. His face, while the face of a strong man, is also the face of a gentle sole, one that's had to do bad things. Some would call working for bad men with no moral obligation mercenary work. He is NO mercenary. What choice do you have when the man holds your young sister hostage and forces you to work for them for her safety? And then he goes Missing in Action without telling you where she is. He's been kicked out of his home, forced to track her down and not return until he's found her. He's currently gone to every contact his former 'employer' had to find where. He's travelled to America and now searching as hard as he can. He's had to commit a number of illegal acts over the past two weeks to get around, and the FBI would like a few words with him.

Taking a large gulp of his drink, which to most would assume is beer due to his size but is actually a non alcoholic coke. He can't stand the taste of booze. He looks up, noticing on the small TV the X-Men and the White house, with the sentinel being knocked back. He finishes the drink, hands the bare keeper his money, and takes a walk outside.

"Hey, you over paid. You got like, twenty bucks change here." The bar keep shouts after him, causing him to turn around.

"Keep the change, Comrade." He replies in a thick Russian Accent, leaving. He puts on his helmet, driving off. He looks at his hands, as they slowly coat in metal.

...

"Why didn't you just use that hand laser? You had the chance to kill them all and you didn't! What is the matter with you!" berates the leader of the Purifiers William Stryker to the large Sentinel that is currently crouching against a wall due to power problems as Purifiers are surrounding it, studying its technology, and making weapons based on this research.

"I'm Running out of power. Doing that would have left me a useless shell, I don't suppose you know who to replace a Tridium Arc Reactor, do you?" Stryker shakes his head, "Then shut up and figure out a way to steal me a new one before I use you as fuel!" Stryker flinches before he has some Purifiers call there SHIELD Moles to find the location of an Arc Reactor or at least some Tridium.

...

As Kitty helps Nathan recover, Fury, Jean, Xavier and Tony are using all resources to find Rachel. With the Telepaths using Cerebro's portable Console while the humans use an artificial means of tracking it. "Does this help?" Kitty asks him as she puts pressure on the wound, "You know I could probably phase my hand and pull the bullet out all Neo-Style."

"Yeah, but when I was growing up, people always complained how painful that was."

"So, in this future, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Kitty, if this is your way of coming on to me then I'm disturbed." She angrily takes the bullet out Neo-Style, "Ahhh!"

"I was just trying to make conversation, not hit on you, no need to be rude about it."

"No I didn't mean like that. I meant that you were always like a substitute parent, when Jean died and Scott would be on a mission, usually you and Uncle Pete would…"

"Pete?"

"I said too much."

"Ok, We got two different possible signals, one in New Mexico, the other in Quebec." Fury announces.

"Which means we'll need to split into two teams, one to either site." Iron Man adds, No one notices an Agent slipping away to call the Purifiers.

"Sir, Sir, they bought it. I'll try to get Iron Man to take the Quebec one so you can steal his Arc Reactor, what about the other group?"

*Leave them, I'm sending some people to take care of them, the _Reavers._*

...

Team A, consisting of Fury, Iron Man, Wolverine, Captain America, Hulk, X-23, Sam, and Beast head to Quebec, discussing the plan. "So its agreed, we just maim and arrest any Purifiers that attack us, and if we see this Sentinel we just kill…" then a Rocket his the back of the Jet, then another, then another, destroying the front of the jet, the back, and the left wing, causing most of the occupants to fall out. Luckily Sam and Tony fly everyone to safety. While carrying Fury, Stark heads to the source of the rockets, Stryker. He hurls Fury forward who fires at and destroys the rocket launcher. He flies at him, using a basic knife to stab him in the chest, wounding him. All _before_ he even touched the ground.

As everyone recuperates, Nimrod joins the fight, along with a small army of Purifiers, most of which attempt to take down Banner, who just Hulks up underneath them and hurls them away.

"Take out his watch!" yells the Nimrod Sentinel as two Purifiers wearing armour that resembles a sentinel to fight with him. One jumps onto him, and while he tries to fight them off the others shoots his special Watch. It shatters, causing the Grey skinned Hulk to stop where he stands. He closes his eyes, opening them a second after to reveal the green glow of his powers and second persona taking over. He grabs the Purifier, ripping them off and apart. As his skin turns a green colour and he releases an inhumanly large concentration of Gamma radiation, he gets more angry and gets more stronger. he rips apart the Purifiers and attacks everyone. Including Captain America, Beast, and Sam.

"We'll hold him off, you guys take care of the Sentinel!" Shouts Beast as they start fighting him while the others turn their attention to Nimrod. Fury attempts to fire into his Arc Reactor in the hopes of destroying it, but this isn't even remotely useful. Before he can fire a hand laser Iron Man fires his, but it just fires him away. Logan leaps, slashing and cutting open its weak spot. He tries to reach in but the energy just burns his flesh. He pulls out as he looks over the damage. Half his flesh has been burnt off, showing the metal skeleton. He's promptly blasted off. X-23 lunges onto his back, gripping on to it. She tries to stick her arm into his joints, popping her claws and cutting _something_ important. However, the Sentinel just moves the joint and traps her arm, before crashing its back into a wall and injuring her.

Stark flies at the sentinel, punching into the chest. "Seriously? Is every robot threat I fight just a poorly made ripoff of mine?" Stark questions, recognising the structure as his own design.

"Not a rip off, an advancement." It replies, blasting him out. Stark looks at his hand, noting that the paint has been melted off, but its still in one piece. So he could, but its chest blast is still quite powerful.

...

Team B on the other hand, built up of Scott, Jean, Domino, Maverick, Nathan, Kurt, Kitty, Deadpool, Storm, Rogue, and various SHIELD Agents, are landing on a large mountain in New Mexico, quite near the bottom since no where higher was big enough. Meaning they will have to walk all the way to the top. Good thing is that at least four of them could fly while the rest could either be flown up as well, teleport, be teleported, or borrow the power to teleport or fly.

"So Blue boy, teleport us all up there." Maverick tells the blue and Fuzzy Chick Magnet, but is retorted.

"What! Are you crazy! That's way too far and there are too many people…"

"Wraith could do it." Deadpool throws in.

"Fine, I'll try…" he attempts to but becomes really tired after taking them up just a meter.

"Why don't I just fly us up?" Nathan points out as he begins to lift everyone up. Once they get high enough to see the top, which from the bottom they could see the large aura of the Phoenix, indicating that this is the right location. As they get higher however, Nathan begins to get tired, so they begin to fly up slower, until Jean takes over.

"Are you Ok?"

"The Phoenix, I'm running out of power. I'll be fine once we stop Nimrod, if he's even trying to get here." As Jean, with some help from Storm, flies everyone to the top, they see Rachel lying unconscious in the centre of the Mountain top with the Phoenix force emitting from her body. As they try to get close, a large amount of Bullets and lasers fire at them. A group of Cyborgs are shooting at them, lead by one person, a Japanese woman with metal arms. The hands are more like that of Edward Scissorhands with 3 long curved blades making up the thumb and two fingers. She's got a long black ponytail with a black bodysuit with a tight green Jacket, "Where is he!" Demands the woman as she jumps onto Maverick, cutting at him, "Tell me! I remember both of you and the rest of your Team, I remember what he did to me now where is he!" The Admantium-armed woman attacks Domino, but is shot off by Cyclops and Deadpool.

"We'll hold them off, go help Rachel!" Cyclops tells them as him and two of SHIELD's greatest, along with the other agents with them, hold off the Cyborg's attacking them.

"Rachel! Can you hear me?" he shouts, but she's unconscious. "Please wake up!"

_Nathan,_ She says telepathically, _the power's too much, I can't hold it._

"Then release it, I'll take what I can." With that, he Mentally absorbs some of the Phoenix to help her. He takes as much as he can and releases it as a large Optic Beam, and keeps doing this until she can breath properly. Eventually, the Aura of the Phoenix gets so small, its just some glowing orange energy from her eyes, same with Nathan,

"You did it." She starts moving, fully conscious, "You did it!" she gets up, with his help, and hugs him.

Their family reunion is short lived by a radio announcement.

"Co-Come in X-Men!" It shouts as Tony Stark desperately tries to contact them, "This sentinel thing's here. It's slapping us around like we're flies."

"Take care of her. I need to finish this." Nathan tells them as he prepares to take off.

...

Logan is swatted back as Stark dodges more fire from the Robot, dropping low to the ground when it fires a larger blast. Fury dodges another attack, getting two direct shots into its motors, jamming it until the bullets are just crushed. Its suffered some Internal damage, and the Vibranium has reached its physical limit. Its insides are leaking energy from the Tridium reactor now that its been damaged, heating up its internal systems, like a computer with a busted fan.

Of course, this means nothing if they can't survive his attack. Hulk continues fighting his own allies, and the others can't keep fighting the Sentinel.

Nathan crashes into it, noting that it actually moved following a physical attack. The Vibranium has reached its energy. It needs to find a way to redirect the energy, which it can't since X-23 managed to cut that part when she got her arm inside. He tries to rip apart its body, but this does nothing. It could release the energy, which would likely end all life on this planet, but that wouldn't help in its mission.

Nathan tries to punch into the chest with his metal arm, but can't get in due to the heat. He's promptly blasted back.

The Sentinel notes how something is moving in their direction. By motorbike. Likely some biker who noticed the beams of energy and came to investigate.

Logan leaps again, this time more of to distract it to save Nathan. Scott's son allows several metal tendrils to exit his metal arm, trying to plug into the sentinel. Maybe he could hack it. This would work, if it didn't grab the tendrils and use him as a baton to swing into Logan.

"You think your Cables could hack me? You're pathetic."

"Well, lets try wireless feeds." Stark mutters, as he tries to hack it from his on board computers. However, he is promptly back-hacked, his suit shut down.

"Your obsolete systems are too far behind mine. I am based on a human mind, I cannot be hacked by a machine..."

Then, from high hill top a motorbike rides up into the air, jumping off as the bike crashes into its head. It blasts at him, but he blocks with his arms, burning off his jacket to reveal his metal skin.

"Well, I didn't see you coming." Logan notes as he recognises the mutant. Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin, AKA Colossus.

"Rasputin!" Nathan shouts as he blasts at the sentinel, "Your skin's steel right?"

"Da." He replies in Russian.

"Than punch in his chest. Reach in and grab his power core!" They shout as he's blasted back.

With a nod, Piotr runs at the Sentinel, blocking any attack. Logan and X-23 join the charge, along with Stark and Nathan, lunging at it. It gets ready to fire at them, but a well placed shot by Fury jumps its weapon as it opens up to fire. Who says you need two eyes to get a bullseye?

With a punch, Colossus smashes his fist into the chest, grabbing the core. With a ripping motion, he pulls out the Tridium Arc Reactor, crushing it with his hand. The sentinel collapses, the last of its power gone.

"Ghonna stick around?" Logan asks the metal skinned mutant as they revert to their flesh form.

"No, not yet." He mutters as he turns and walks away.

"Got something better planned or something?"

"Ne, just a job to do."

...

"This was some impressive work." Fury comments as he talks with Stark and Rogers. "Too bad Hulk lost his cool."

"Yeah, I'm pretty awesome." Stark comments, poring out a drink, offering one to Fury but he rejects it.

"How's the AI program coming along without the use of that techno-organic crap?"

"Good, I got a new idea how to take it. The Sentinel mentions being based on a human mind, so I was thinking. Why not base it around some brainwaves? Just analyse a human brain and replicate it. I'm calling the new Project VISION. It should be up in a week."

"Good, but one thing we need to discuss." He turns to Captain America, "You remember the Invaders Initiative from WW2?"

"Yeah, how could I forget? SHIELD and STRIKE's joint program."

"Well, think of this as, its revival. A global task force, designed for peace. We're thinking, the Avengers Initiative."

...

After talking with them, Fury walks down the hall to talk to a different group. Nathan, Deadpool, Domino, and Maverick.

"I'm not sure of this name, Cable? What kind of Codename is that? It has nothing to do with my powers or personality." Nathan comments.

"Just try it, don't like it, don't use it, but it'll be hard for the readers to identify you as you." Deadpool replies insanely.

"So what's this about?" Domino asks.

"We've been talking with Xavier about this situation. We've agreed that, we can't let it happen again. We need a way to stop individuals like this before it becomes public." Fury replies, "We need a task force, not like the X-Men, not like the Avengers Initiative going on upstairs, but a force to go around, stopping threats to human-mutant relations before they become public. A black ops team. You've all been selected because of your skills and power sets, and your military backgrounds."

"I have the choice right?" Nathan asks, to which Fury nods.

"You can even pick the name for all I care."

"Fine, We'll be a force to stop people like Stryker. We'll be, X-Force."

-Epilogue-

As the sun sets, one individual drives to Stryker and Nimrod's location. They get out of there large truck with a large cart on the back, big enough to Carry the small but powerful Sentinel. He helps up Stryker, who was left after being believed to be dead, and injects him with a device to heal his wounds slowly, before his face finally hits the light, Bolivar Trask. "So, are you going to help me take this to my lab or just stand there while Mutants walk around freely?"

-Next time-

I told the origin of Logan, now the origin of the next oldest member of the X-Men. yes, the origin of Xavier is told in my way! From before he was born, his relationship with his father and step Father, along with his half Brother, the cause of his loss of leg use. His friendship with Magneto, and lastly how he formed the X-Men and how he recruited Scott! All in the next Origin issue!


	18. Origins Xavier

Twelve of September, 1946.

A small home in Poland, torn up from what one would assume vandalism. All the surrounding houses are trashed too, but this one is notable for those inside. A group of people, family members, huddled together. A young boy, with silver white hair, huddles with his mother, fearing for their lives.

The Xavier mansion, long before it was an institute, sits on the hill side of the town, beaming greatly into the distance. A young boy sits at the dinner table, playing with a chemistry set. The boy, who's going bald despite his age, sits in a school uniform, minding his own business.

Poland. Two men, wearing black military uniforms, enter the house, tearing up the rooms.

Bayville. A boy, older than the other, enters the kitchen, sitting at the table opposite of the boy, looking at his chemistry set.

The two men, their arms displaying the symbol of a skull with tentacles on an armband around the bicep, knock down a door, finding the family hiding. They shout in German, grabbing the oldest of the group and dragging them out. Several more men in uniforms matching theirs enters, helping in the abduction of the family.

The boy starts flicking a test tube, distilling the liquid. The smaller boy glares at him as if silently telling him to stop, but they just start doing it more upon seeing how annoying it is. They continue flicking it, knocking the chemical over. The liquid starts to burn the table as the boy gets up in shock, watching as steam and smoke rises. The larger boy snorts with laughter at this.

The soldiers drag the family into a long parade of others, being lead out down a long road. They walk for hours on end, surrounded by tanks and other weapons. They lead them to a large building, as the boy looks on in fear. His childhood just died.

The lad stares at his step-brother, angrily as they don't seem to get the damage they just caused. With a grit of their teeth, the lad's rage enters the others, causing him to scream in pain. The boy continues to mentally torture his brother, remorselessly as they collapse to the floor. The smoke continues to rise, making it hard to breath.

The family managed to hide during the invasion of Poland, but now, they've came back for them. Large groups of people are lead into the large building, like lambs to the slaughter. The boy is grabbed by the arm, taken away by the guards. A scientist looks on from a window, watching as the boy tries to pull away, being knocked out as he does so.

The two boys run, coughing. They left the chemicals burning for too long, and now smoke is every where. The man of the house drags his half dead wife out, dumping her and returning to get the boys. The trust fund is tied down to the young lad, if he's died, then so does his fortune.

The metal door to the furnace starts shaking, as the young boy, now a few years older, sweeps them into the fire. He looks at them, like deformed aliens or bags of twigs. Starved and worked to death, he sweeps them into the furnace, his arm still stinging from the needle of the ink. He looks at one of the bodies, a tear leaking from his eye as he stops. The door shakes more violently, as if some invisible voice is reaching for it. He continues to look at the body, as tears start to well up his face. "Mama."

The two lads, now older, sit in what's left of their old home. It's been rebuilt following the fire, and the butler and house staff are willing to look after them. Two grave stones have been placed on a hill not too far, next to the idol grave of the younger boy's real father: Brian Xavier.

**Origins, Xavier**

...

"...Thanks for helping me with this Charles." A young girl says to the teenaged Charles Xavier. Its his second year of Oxford, and he's already gotten the reputation of being smart enough to help people in these situations.

"Not a problem, the human brain's complex, its bound to confuse people when they try to learn about it alone." Charles tells her, his shortly cropped hair, thought notably a fining hairline.

"I don't understand how this works."

"Ah, Easy to understand. You see, read carefully what it says here." As she turns her gaze to the book, he smirks and places a hand behind her head. Thinking about the topic, he mentally pushes the information into her head.

"Wait, I think I get it. Oh, now I'm embarrassed that I hired you for a two hour tutoring session and got it in five."

"Not a problem, I didn't have any plans."

'Oh, he doesn't?' She thinks, which he reads.

"You know, I've been busy, trying to organize my courses for the year, things like that."

'Huh, weird, neither did I. I wish I did though, I've been feeling like a lonely loser for weeks now'

"Yeah, It does feel lonely," He continues, "Kind of embarrassing actually, to talk about being a loser."

'Wow, how coincidental.'

"You know, I don't have any plans either. I've been feeling really lonely too."

"Really now? Maybe we should go somewhere together, as just friends so we don't feel so lonely."

"Really? Ok, Let me think."

'I could go on Friday, since I don't have any lessons.'

"How about Friday night?"

"Sure!"

They start to walk, Charles stopping for a second to cheer to himself. Another successful tutoring session.

...

"Erik Lansherr." A judge says to the man before him in court, "You are charged with killing seven men and two women. How do you plea?"

They think back to the day he's referring to.

"No! Let me past!" young Erik shouts, in his mid twenties as he's held back by several others as his house sets on fire. "Magna!"

A woman coughs, holding a baby as she tries to get out of the burning house.

"My wife is in there!" He screams, as metal around the area starts to shout. The house starts to collapse, causing him to scream louder. Why did they move here? Why move to a place with so much criminal injustice?

The men hit him in the back of his leg, knocking him down. Another throws another Molotov cocktail at the house, igniting it further. With their swastika tattoos, the neo-nazis refuse to let him past. He shouldn't have gone out that day, not with that shirt. They saw his barcode tattoo, instantly knowing what he survived. And wishing he didn't.

"Magna!" He screams once again, as the house starts to explode from a gas leak, crushing any hope that she's alive in there. Her, or his daughter.

"MAGNA!" He roars, as metal blades fly at the men, stabbing them in the back. He turns to them, seeing their tattoos. Maybe they shouldn't of used ink with trace amounts of metal. The tattoos burn into their skin before the trace metal rips out, all forming together into a single blade, slashing at them all.

"They deserved to die." He replies calmly.

"Excuse me?"

"I said," He takes a death, "THEY DESERVED, TO DIE! AND I HOPE THEY BURN IN HELL!"

"Guilty then."

Erik is taken from the courtroom, placed inside a prison bus. He stares calmly, as the bus drives near a Cliffside. He smirks a little, as the bus loses control, throwing off the side. The wall tears up, same as his cuffs and seat, allowing him to fall out. The bus falls into the ocean bellow, as he floats.

"They deserved to die. And so did you."

Erik escapes, changing his clothes, getting a fake passport, birth certificate, and a number of other forged details, under the new alias of Erik Magnus.

...

Charles Xavier has lived a full life. An adventurer, a Scholar, a teacher, even a superhero at one point, sorta.

He spent nearly 30 years of his life travelling back and forth between America and England, studying at as many universities as possible.

Despite their troubled childhoods, Cain Marko and Charles are still in close contact, despite hating each other as children. So it troubled him at least a little when Cain was injured in Korea, being forced to return home after falling down a cavern and being partially impaled by a radioactive rock.

When in his mid to late forties, Xavier, who despite his age looked only thirty at most due to his powers, came across an interesting find.

While studying at a school in Edinburgh, Scotland, he came across a young woman, a couple of years younger than him, struggling to carry a large assortment of books from a library.

"Hey, let me help you with those." He tells her, helping to carry them.

"Thank you." She replies, a notably strong Scottish accent.

"Charles."

"Moira."

He carries half the books back to her dorm, noting what they're about: Advanced Genetics, Human Physiology, Mutations of the cells.

Mutation. It happens all the time. People are developing stranger things all the time thanks to mutations; he read about a little girl in Iran who had pink skin the other day, and a boy in Russia who was born with grey skin and naturally metal bones, not to mention the strange tendrils underneath his arms coming from inside his body. Xavier has read about those people in daily newspapers, but it never came across his mind that maybe, his genius intellect, Photographic memory, and telepathic abilities were a mutation.

It makes sense, the worlds smartest do believe that in a few years we could evolve the ability to read minds. Perhaps he should arrange to join her course.

"So, what may I ask are you studying?"

"Genetics. I really want to be a geneticist. I've always just been fascinated by the complexity of DNA, how it builds us up from the second we develop, how it adapts to our climate, to how it can form things as complex as the human eye from nothing but..."

"Millennia's of mutations." He finishes, smiling a little. "Sounds interesting, I've been thinking of transferring into the course myself."

"Well, it's a little late now. Its two months into the course."

"I pick up information fast. I'm sure I can catch up."

And he does just that, convincing the tutors to place him in. Thought, the power of persuasion is something that is greatly helped if you can hack into minds.

"Class, we have a new student. Professor Charles Xavier." The students look confused upon the mention of professor in his title. But, how do you explain to people in their mid teens to early twenties that you got your doctorate a decade ago and are only attending this class to find out about your powers.

Charles sits next to a relatively tall man, who he notes looks about twenty six. The man, with a larger build than Charles, pays no attention to him.

"Charles Xavier, please to meet you." He holds out a friendly hand, but is ignored. The man looks at him briefly, rolling his eyes upon turning back. A little taken aback, Charles decides to get a little vengeance by peaking into his mind.

He's obviously a little shocked when he can't read anything. As if they're wired differently, this man's brain has no reaction to Charles' probes.

"I would suggest you take your eyes away from me before I take them from you." They mutter to him.

"Oh, Sorry, Just trying to get to know people." He replies, as the man pays him no attention, rolling his sleeves up and rubbing his face. Its then when Xavier notices the barcode printed into his arm. He's not twenty six; he's probably older than Charles.

'You're not like everyone else, are you?' Charles asks mentally, taking him by surprise. He looks at Charles, who smirks.

'You're putting your thoughts into mine?' They reply, which surprises Charles to note that they're also a telepath, but that doesn't explain the psychic immunity. 'But, how did-'

'I figured by your appearance you'd be only in your twenties, but the number on your arm, implies that you're a few decades older. You aged slower than you should.'

'As I've noted.'

'Then when I attempted to read your mind, I noted I couldn't.'

'Read my mind? As in, you can do more than just cast your thoughts?'

'You can't read minds? So all you can do is this?'

"Not exactly." He mutters, as he looks at a coin in his hand. He places it on the side, balancing it on the table. With a stair, it starts to spin, by itself, much faster than a coin should. It continues to do so, until it digs into the table, tunnelling in.

"Erik Magnus." He adds, holding his hand out to shake.

"Pleased to meet you."

...

"You're joking." Erik tells him as they walk from a bar much later, "You think there's more like us?"

"Evolution, Erik. The dawning of our lives. We can transfer thoughts into others, aged slower, and I don't know about you, but I've never gained an ounce of fat. If two people, froom different parts of the world, both develop the same characteristics but with minor differences, then we might have found an unnoticed stage of human evolution."

"Beg your pardon?"

"There's no plausible reason that a man from England who grew up in Bayville could have so many mutated characteristics with a man from Poland. We can't be the first mutants, we must have inherited it from our ancestors. Mutant's must have been alive for centuries before and never noticed."

"Hm. What do you know of Egyptian tales?"

"Excuse me?"

"I was once in Egypt, looking for a Nazi war criminal who escaped capture. While there, a village talked about a local legend. En Sabah Nuh. Apocalypse. A figure that was born better than everyone else, who would one day return. If you're right, then he's probably one of the first mutants in the world, and probably has much more than we do."

"More gifts?"

"More powers."

"That sounds interesting."

...

"You have to be joking." Moira tells him flatly as they sit in a restaurant. Only Charles can spend a first date talking about genetics and super powers.

"I'm not joking. Hypothetically speaking, if there was a gene, that supposedly did nothing but was very unique, inside every human that, in some cases, would mutate in some cases; it could cause multiple people with no relation to each other to emerge?"

"Yes, possibly, but super powers?"

"If we also take into account various other genes may also cause changes that are inactive, and this gene's presence could activate them, then the possibilities are endless. You could have a gene to control reality and not know of it yet as this, lets call it an 'X-Gene', hasn't developed in you yet, who's to say that if you had a son with someone with the X-Gene, your son could become a reality warping mutant. More wine?"

"No thanks. But, that's impossible. The human mind may be advanced, but it's connected to physical nerve endings. It can't control something it's not attached to."

"Really?" Charles looks over to a waitress, mentally telling them to come over. "If I, hypothetically, had the ability to control a mind and had everyone in the restaurant tell you such, would you believe me?"

"Hypothetically, yes. But..."

"I may not have been completely honest with you." The waitress tells her, to her confusion, "When I said hypothetically, it wasn't quite true."

"Charles, what's...?"

"Don't be alarmed, I'm just borrowing their minds for a second." A man sat on the next table turns, facing them.

"I'm not sure if you'll faint or believe me, but the short explanation is, I'm one of these hypothetical mutants." Another person, a Chef, adds as he walks out of the kitchen. Everyone else gets up, facing her and waving.

'Have I lost you yet?' He finishes off with a nice little psychic message.

"You're not joking."

...

"You wanted to see me?" Charles asks as he meets with his brother's doctor.

"Charles, it's about Cain. He's, well, how to put this. Changed."

"Pardon?"

"When he was injured, he had a radioactive rock imbedded in his stomach. While we got it out, he's somehow changed. We don't know how to say this, but exposure to its radiation has caused him to become stronger and larger. He's becoming a Juggernaut. It's like something out of a comic book, but the radiation has..."

"Mutated him." Charles finishes, something he should stop doing.

...

Cain Marko stands in a bar, sighing quietly. It was hell to find clothes he could fit in, but the worse part of his change is the fact he's now so heavy he crushed every stool he tried to sit on.

People stare at his size, noting that it shouldn't be possible to be as big as him.

"Where the hell are you from?" A patron asks in curiosity.

"England." He replies simply, gulping down a large jug of beer. Still nothing. No light-headedness, no confusion or disorientation, nothing. This is a jug that's made for people to buy once, share with a group of friends and all get drunk from it alone. Cain has had four to himself, and not even a light high.

"Hello Brother." Charles says to him, sitting down.

"Whatever you want Chucky, I'm not in the mood."

"I heard about what happened in your coma. You grew."

"Really? Didn't notice." He replies with sarcasm.

"I think I know why."

"I think I don't give a rats ass."

"Don't you want to know how?"

"All I want to know is how to make money offa it."

"You could try joining me for a little experiment."

"How much you willing to give?"

"You name the price."

Cain smirks.

...

Sitting in a lab, with Moira's help, Xavier constructs a machine to test and analyse his powers. He sits calmly as its all hooked up around him.

Cain meanwhile bench presses two busses as the same time, to test his strength. A different machine monitors his actions.

Erik stands before a metal room, bending the metal to such effect it surprises Moira. A similar machine to Charles hooked to his head.

As Charles casts his thoughts, the machine notes an increase of activity to a part of his brain that isn't supposed to be there. As if it's focusing his thoughts like a laser beam at a target.

Cain dives into a pool, holding his breath. Two hours later he still doesn't need to come out. His lungs have increased in strength, now capable of holding much more oxygen than before. To the point he could survive years without exhaling.

Erik shapes the metal, forming tiny details like making a pocket sized device, to forming a metal sphere with many complex pieces inside. The device notes similar brain activity as Charles, but notably different.

Charles then starts reading minds. The machine notes that his brain activity starts to sporadically change as he does so. Instead of casting thoughts out, he's registering them, like a receiver.

Cain stands still as they drop anvils from great heights on him, each hitting his head one after the other. It has no effect.

Erik uses his power to form an electromagnetic shield, blocking anything that touches it. The machine notes similar activity as before.

"Here we are. The findings." Charles reads to himself. He reads how his brain's reading and altering are two separate abilities. His brain has developed something not unlike a receiver, able to detect brainwaves and decode them. He also has a 'transmitter', allowing him to project his thoughts outward.

He continues to read how Cain has developed an energetic charge, which has increased his mass. Its also caused his cells to become more durable by increasing certain proteins inside them. He appears to also possess a force field that surrounds him, adding further stability. Its possible that the Force field is the thing that's increased his mass and durability, but its uncertain.

Like Charles, Erik has a transmitter, allowing him to project his thoughts out. However, he also has another development. Some kind of organ that projects magnetic waves out, with such skill that he can manipulate metal to any extent, while also alter gravity, generate electrical charges, and many other abilities. He's quite possibly the most powerful of each one.

Taking a blood sample, or in Cain's case, a saliva sample, they determine that they all have several similar genes. One, named C3X4, or the 'X-Gene', has caused the development of a hormone that activates certain genes that would normally sit around inside a chromosome doing nothing but staying inactive. Which means that, they must have inherited a number of traits from their ancestors, but only just developed a gene to unlock them.

Another notable fact is that the Hormone has also changed a few natural features about them. Its slowed down the cell birth/death rate, thereby slowing down their aging process by a few years, but nothing much. Their life expectancy is much greater than normal, but nothing big. With further research, they note that they also have a number of other changes. Their body processes fat much more efficiently, possibly to fuel these powers, which causes them to stay healthy no matter what they eat. Other genes exist, which has lead to some debate on whether this makes them a separate species or not.

"We're freaks." Cain sums up, leaning on a wall that breaks from his weight.

"And freaks need company." Charles notes, "I highly doubt now that we're the only ones. And I highly doubt that they're all like us."

"We need a machine, a way to look for them." Erik adds, to which Charles thinks.

...

"We call It Cerebro." Charles tells Moira as Charles sits by a computer, a large helmet attached to his head.

"He calls it that, I just call it a mutant searching machine." Erik adds, "Cerebro sounds like a cartoon robot."

"You didn't have much of a childhood, did ya?" Cain mutters, referring to his cynicism.

"You try sweeping your mother's corpse into a furnace when you're thirteen years old, see how happy you are."

"Enough fighting, we have a job to do."

Cerebro scans, looking for mutants.

A boy in Ireland, who can fly and scream sonic waves, and his cousin who can channel energy beams from wood. Another in New York with a High intelligence and beast like abilities. A girl London with telepathy and Diamond skin. Two women in Mississippi, one who can see timelines and predict future events, the other a shape shifter, both with much slower aging than others. Two soldiers with animalistic abilities. A girl in Soviet Russia who has wooden fingernails. Don't bother with the last one.

"Hello, thanks for coming." He tells the group who came, which is all, but the two soldiers. Charles believes their exact words were 'go £^& yourself cue ball.' "I'm sure you're all wondering why I brought you here."

"This is a game show right?" Asks the Irish boy with sonic scream, a red haired youth with a beard growing.

"No."

"You're dying, and you're going to pick a successor?" The Blond haired Londoner suggests, to which he shakes.

"You've hid two million dollars in Silver City, and you're going to send us out on a race to retrieve it?" The New Yorker, a dark haired teen, wonders.

"Why don't you just tell us already that its because what we can do?" The woman with foresight, who conversely doesn't even have present sight, tells them simply. "Its because you wish to study our abilities, Charles Francis Xavier."

"I was wondering when you'd get to that." Charles replies, "Irene Adler, the same Irene Adler who outsmarted the great Sherlock Holmes with the use of her ability to see future." The others stare in shock. "Or would you like to speak up, Raven Darkholme, show them what you can do."

"If you insist." She mutters, almost angrily. Her skin changes colour, becoming a dark blue instead of white, and her hair turns red instead of blond. Her clothes are replaced by what to most would look like black leather but really just flaps of skin. She looks at the others, shifting into each one.

"Huh, interesting." The darker haired Irish man mutters, picking up a piece of wood. The top lights up, shooting a beam of energy.

"Tom, always wanting to be the interesting one." His cousin shakes his head, turning to a mirror. With a whisper, it shatters.

'Is that it?' The Londoner mentally casts into their minds, getting up as her skin turns to diamond, forming a reflective, almost translucent and sparkly surface.

"Well, this is interesting." The New Yorker comments, "But you have the wrong man."

"There's no need to be self conscious Hank McCoy, you're among friends." Charles tells him, as Erik waves his fingers, causing the metal dish tray to move towards him.

"Why don't you show us what you can do?"

With a role of his eyes, Hank takes off his shoes, revealing his gorilla like feet. He jumps and flips, gripping onto a ceiling fan.

"So, what do you do?" They ask Charles, who laughs a little.

'Anything I can imagine.' He replies telepathically, causing Hank to drop, landing on his hands and setting himself straight.

...

"I'm sorry, Professor Xavier, but SHIELD isn't currently employing scientists." Replies a man, Colonel Jack Fury, the current leader of SHIELD. Unlike his Son Nick, Jack is a darker skinned man, with a bald shaven head and a goatee. "And these friends of yours don't seem to have any skills."

"Quite the opposite Colonel. They have more talents than you realize, and I wasn't looking for a science position."

"You want to be Field? Hehe, Sorry, SHIELD ain't known to send out people whose strong point is their head."

"This your son?" Xavier asks, looking at a photo of a man with dark brown hair and a large group of soldiers, all carrying weapons.

"Yeah, and?"

"And I'm sure your very proud of him. Not many people could lead a squad into Nazi Controlled Germany and take down seven concentration camps, as well as steal experimental technology of HYDRA."

"How did..."

"Of course, not many soldiers are accidentally dosed in an experimental super soldier drug known as the Infinity Formula and have their aging halted. But to ride alongside Captain America and the Invaders, against your wishes, and take down the Red Skull and the first formation of HYDRA, that is truly an achievement. Its sad to know what happened to his brother and sister, but I'm sure you're proud of Nicholas."

"What the hell are, You're a spy aren't you?"

'Quite the opposite.'

"What di-"

'Don't be alarmed. I have a lot to tell you.'

...

"Look, this is cool 'n all, but I'm just a kid from Soho, I'm not superhero material." Hank tells them as he packs his bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a part of this?"

"Look, Mr Xavier-"

"Professor, and please, call me Charles. If you're certain that you don't want to be a part of this, then I won't force you."

As Hank leaves, Xavier turns to Jack Fury, as he and the rest of the young men and women sit around a table.

"To think I actually thought that Asshole James Logan was the only one. So what are we going to do about him wandering off?"

"Nothing. It's his decision."

"But to just let a mutant walk around freely?"

"Because by definition of being a mutant, you HAVE to keep them locked up, right?" Erik interrupts, annoyed at Jack Fury's implication.

"You realize that, in comparison to some possibilities, Hank is relatively normal." Xavier turns back to Fury, "Its not like we're the only ones. I theorize that due to the nature of us mutants, we may only be a small percentage of them in the world, not even a single percent in fact."

"How many of you are they?"

"If I had to take a guess, there's likely millions around the world. But unfortunately, Cerebro detects mutant powers being used, not mutants in general. Unless they all use their powers exactly at the same time, then we've only to make an assumption."

"And all just walking around, possibly endangering the lives of everyone?"

"Hank's power means he has to actively try to hurt others to do harm, and there its no more than a normal man could do. While its true most of us in this room is dangerous, a considerable higher percentage of mutants are no more harmful than a normal man. Irene here couldn't harm anyone with her powers, neither could Raven. I can't physically harm you with mine, and same with many others. Those who're in this room were just coincidentally the most in need of learning at the time I found them."

"So," Erik interrupts. "You want us for this job or not?"

...

"So what do you do?" Jack Fury asks Moira as they stand before a training gym, watching the others.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just a student."

"Aren't you one of them?"

"No, I was just Charles' muse apparently."

"Ok, here's a simple test." Jack Fury announces to them in the training room, designed to look like a warehouse. "SHIELD agents have volunteered for you to test on them. They're going to pretend to be a group of extremists. Your job, is to disarm each one. They're wearing the highest level of armour we can afford, so don't go easy on them. Likewise, they ain't going to go easy on you too. Now, do what you need."

To start, the group of mutants stand behind a brick wall, as they strategize how to take them on.

"Charles, you're the leader here. Think."

"I'm a teacher, not a soldier. I can't think of strategies."

"Well, that role will go to me then." Erik tells them, "Sean, Tom, Cain, you three scout out. My dear, you go and sneak your way into their group. Irene, you tell us when and where they're going to show. Frost, you can accompany me and Charles as we enter."

They do as he says, each finding something to do. Sean Cassidy, the Irish redhead, leaps overhead, screaming as he does so. The soldiers are promptly taken down by the large frequency, dropping their weapons. They're eliminated. Tom Cassidy, The black haired cousin of Sean, sneaks around some crates, placing a hand on the wooden boards. They promptly shoot beams out at each soldier he sees, taking them out. Raven sneaks behind a thin wall as five agents walk around, changing her shape into that of one of the agents. As they walk past, she grabs the one she took the form of, pulling them to the wall and rolling around with them. The soldiers look in confusion, unable to tell which ones which. She wrangles the weapon from them, before shouting "That's one o' them!" This of course, results in the agents pointing their guns at the 'mutant', firing the paint balls that are used as ammo. With a smirk, Mystique drops the weapon, grabbing another persons, spinning around while changing into them. She rips it from their grip, turning to the others one by one, disarming them due to their inability to tell which one's which.

Charles walks, a hand to his temple, as several agents run to his direction.

"Charles, they're coming your way." Irene shouts to him, which he then detects where from. The Soldiers run, finding a wall. They turn to run down the way it leads, finding a corner. They're almost certain there wasn't this many walls. They follow it, leading to several more turns. Unknown to them, Xavier stands right in the middle yawning as they run around in circles. He keeps them running, until they run to what they thought was an open land, but in actuality is a wall. They crash head on, dropping their weapons.

Two more run at him, able to see him due to him not messing with their minds. He turns to them, and causes one to turn around, punching the other and taking his weapon, throwing both away.

Cain just walks, head on, pushing any that run to him away. He's quite literally unstoppable if he wants to.

"Cain, not so brutal."

Similarly, Emma just easily mentally hides herself from their view, before reappearing in diamond form, punching them out, returning to normal and hides herself again, and again, easily outmanoeuvring them all.

The group reform in the centre of the training room, as several soldiers surround them. Then, each weapon is pulled out of their hands by a Magnetic force, dropping on the floor.

"I think, you're good."

...

"Black Ops? You want to send us on Black Ops missions?" Charles questions, understandably angry at this request.

"Not black ops, special missions. There's a soviet missile factory that we need to be taken care of. With your abilities, you'll do great."

"We came to you as we were under the impression you'd form some kind of Mutant training facility, not send us out as your personal assets. I apologise Colonel Fury, but we're going to decline."

...

"What do you think you're doing? There could be money in this." Cain protests, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"Cain, there's more important matters than Money, you should learn this." He replies, sitting on an armchair in his study.

"I thought you were smart? That's stupid talk."

"Says the one who failed high school."

"You two stop it." Moira steps in between them, thought Cain just shoves her away, knocking her painfully into a wall.

"Cain!" Charles yells, as Cain doesn't even seem to care.

"What? You all want to be pussies about this, go ahead, but I ain't no wimp who can't see a good opertunity."

"He's right, I'm for this." Tom adds, stepping next to him.

"For what? Brutalising birds?" Sean questions as he helps Moira to her feet, "That's just black, Tom Cassidy."

"It doesn't matter either way." Erik interrupts, "Charles is in charge. He says that working for SHIELD as their little weapons is a bad decision, then he's right."

"Whatever, I'll go find somewhere I can get work for these." Cain walks off, punching a wall as he does so, for no reason other than boredom.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'd rather use these for something interesting." Tom adds, following Cain.

"What do you want?" Cain mutters as Tom catches up to him.

"Well, you want a way to put your powers to use and get something out of it? I know a few people who're willing to pay for help in a little plan of there's."

Cain smirks.

...

Of course, ten years later and they've broken up. Gone their separate ways. Except Xavier and Magnus. Despite having a failed marriage or two each, the two have remained close, living together in the mansion.

While Moira and Xavier, who've since broken up, still keep in contact, she too has had a failed marriage. Joe MacTaggart, a brute of a man who's since been arrested. Its 1991, Xavier, now in his 50s, along with Magnus, and life has been quiet for them. They've searched for mutants, but none seem to hold any special need.

However, life isn't quiet for everyone.

"We're not so different we need a new species name Erik, and Homo Superior sounds like Propaganda." Charles tells him, sipping a drink before a fireplace. They're having this talk again, how tiresome it is for him. For some reason, Magnus seems completely convinced that Mutants should be given a species name, and it should reflect their superiority.

"We're different enough to warrant their hate, why not warrant a name for this?"

"They don't hate us Magnus. Humanity only hates what its given reason to, or what it doesn't understand. Its why we haven't revealed ourselves. So that we can collect as much information as we can about ourselves, before revealing it to the world without fear of persecution."

"You think they did what they did to my family because of fear and misunderstanding?"

"And you suppose that by giving them a reason to hate us, that this would make it better? They way you talk is as if you wish for war. More tea?"

"No thanks. But why shouldn't I talk of war? Why shouldn't I talk about inevitable events? Its why I'd like to find a way to unlock abilities from an earlier age. Give mutants a better chance to learn of their abilities so they may train."

"I wish you-" He's cut of by the ringing of a phone.

"Hello?" Charles answers.

"Charles!" Shouts the much older Sean, breathing deeply, "We need help!"

"What?" Charles asks him, confused about his startled behaviour.

"It'll take some explanation, I need you to fly over here."

When Xavier does go to Ireland to see what it is that he was so shaken by, he meets both Sean and Moira at the airport, along with Magnus.

"Charles, we're glad you came!"

"What is it?"

"There's something going on, something bad." Sean replies in a rush. "What do you know about the IRA?"

"The who?"

"The IRA. They're terrorists Charles."

"And I thought we were going to be fighting communism." Erik mutters sarcastically.

As Sean explains how, while at a bar, he overheard a conversation about a terrorist attack. The two men talked about how the IRA were planning to kidnap Queen Elizabeth, using this as a distraction so that they may attack several large places. Of course, Sean didn't hear where they planned to bomb.

"And should the Queen be kidnapped, every single force in England would be looking for her, not for IRA bomb sites. Its actually quite genius." Xavier sums, "You're right, this is an emergency. Tell me, which bar was it?"

"I'll show that as soon as we can." Sean replies, driving a car to the location. They stop outside an Irish pub, stopping in to investigate.

'Can you show me what they looked like?' Charles asks mentally, as Sean thinks to the other night. Xavier notes the appearances are a little fuzzy, likely due to Sean's lack of a skilled memory.

The two men, one quite large, the other quite small. Xavier looks over the bar, noting two similar looking people.

"Them?" He asks, motioning to them.

"Yeah, yeah that's them."

"Excuse me gentlemen." Charles asks, walking to them. "Do you happen to know the locations of where the IRA attacks are to be placed?"

"Charles what are-"

"What you say?" the larger one asks, angrily.

"I was wondering, since I know you're part of the plan, if you know the locations of the planned attacks. The one that the Queen is to be kidnapped so that she can serve as a distraction."

"You a coppa'?" The smaller one questions, ready to smash his bottle.

"Ah, yes, you're thinking about it now. Oh, so you only know one spot. That's interesting. Looks like they don't want you to mock it up." Charles sums, reading their minds. As they grow puzzled looks, he continues asking. "So do you know who's in charge of the plan?"

"What's he doing?" Sean asks Erik, who smirks.

"He's making them think about the details. So he can read their mind."

"Ah, you don't know that either, just a Mister S. Well, where is he? Ah, Twelve, Berkley street. Thank you gentlemen. You may return to your drinks."

He turns away, and the two men sit down, almost hypnotized. After a few seconds, one asks the other, "What just happened?" Having been unable to remember the conversation.

"I suggest we get a move on, the attacks are in merely three days, and we need to plan what to do."

...

"So, this is what we're to do." Erik tells the three others, "As Charles has learnt from scoping out Berkley Street, they plan to abduct Queen Elizabeth at twelve o' clock today as she visits Dublin. During which, two trucks will be driven from Leeds to London, which will take a few hours. We're going to split into two groups. Charles and I shall go to Dublin, and keep close eyes on her majesty, while Sean travel to London. We will defeat the kidnappers, foil the kidnapping, and take the men down. Charles will probe their minds for the locations of the targets and identify the trucks, to which we will send to you, so that you can stop it. Sean, You merely have to yell at the trucks to stop their drivers, climb, and park them somewhere safe."

"What about me?" Moira asks.

"Stay out of our way, this is both a man's job and a job for mutants, not you."

"Erik."

"Just being truthful."

...

As a highly guarded Limo drives, several beams of energy hits into the escorts. The patrol car in front explodes, followed by the two motorbikes at the side. When an SUV tries to drive in front to provide further protection, something crashes into it, with the power of a truck. The object continues to charge, ripping off the front of the limo, grabbing the woman.  
The figure stands high, a dome covered head showing just his eyes and mouth. Dark chrisom armour rests on him, despite not needing it.

Two motorbikes drive towards the two abductors. Two men, wearing helmets for protection and leather jackets for the sake of it, ride their motorized cycles, catching up to the objects. When one catches up, the swing a large fist at him. The arm hits into an invisible force field, bouncing off. The rider swerves, but leaps off the bike, floating up as the other catches up, allowing him to land on the back. The two ride, chasing after him.

"Cain." Charles notes, identifying the large man as his brother.

"Chucky." Cain mutters, a deathly smirk on his face.

...

Returning to a large warehouse, they dump the Queen into a cage, as a man walks up some stairs from the floor below. The man, a tall man wearing an expensive suit, his face covered by a crown shaped black mask, looks at her, almost as if she's nothing.

"Now, now Cain, Tom, that's no way to treat a monarch." They tell the two, in a calm, friendly voice.

"Whatever, Shaw, we got the old lady, we want the money."

"Not yet, but I love your thinking, not risking the chance at a double cross. But that's the same thinking as me, don't want you boys running off, now do we?"

"Give us the money now!" Cain yells, getting up in his face, holding a fist ready for a punch.

"Go on, try." They reply, still a friendly voice despite the mocking implication. Cain pulls his fist back, throwing it at the man's chest. He doesn't even move. He muches again and again, but the ost he does is ruffle his jacket and tie.

"Please, this getup is expensive. Now, you'll get your money once we're done. I hope you weren't followed."

"As a matter o' fact we were, by my little brother."

"Ah, the Charles Xavier I've heard so much about. Well, lets see what happens."

Charles and Erik park the bike outside the warehouse, mentally scanning inside while hiding themselves via telepathy from the sentries and other terrorists. They note how they don't appear to be dressed how you'd think. Instead of plain clothes, they're wearing high class suit, black and white in colour, varying from man to man.

"I can only get Tom and the Queen." Xavier notes, "Cain's in there, but I can't find his mind. He's blocking me somehow. Something is blocking my mind."

"So, you enjoy your helmet?" Shaw asks him, "Your brother's not going to be getting inside your head any time soon."

"Good." Cain mutters, "Hated when he did that."

"Well, I need to be going. You two, keep watch on her while I catch my flight. Don't screw up."

As the two watch the man leave, they sneak inside, unnoticed by Tom and any other guard.

"So, came to play hero?" Cain comments, noticing them. Xavier tries to project another illusion, but Cain doesn't even look like it bothers him. "Like the helmet Chucky? Reflects my thoughts back in and yours away. You can't read my mind."

"How? How did you-"

"Not me, lets just say I have some new friends in important places."

Cain makes his move, so Xavier dodges, rolling out of he way.

"Erik, deal with the others." He yells as he rolls again, unable to keep hiding them while doing so. Each of the group members snap out of the telepathic ruse, aiming their weapons at them. Their guns are pulled from their hands, aiming at their heads.

"So, while Charles is busy, mind telling me where those vans are heading with the bombs?"

"We ain't talking to you. We're not push overs."

"Then who are you? Clearly you're too well organised to be terrorists, and none of you sound Irish. So, what is this little operation?"

"We're not saying a word Erik." Tom shouts, holding beam of energy from a wooden cane at him and firing. Erik blocks the attack with his SHIELD.

"Now Tom, this match up is so anti-climatic that you should just surrender now."

"Oh really now? How you ghonna make me?" He questions, to which Erik smirks.

"DO you know, just how much iron is in your blood. And that, despite being such little quantity, I can manipulate it flawlessly? Its incredibly painful for you, and exceedingly stressful, but if I concentrate solely on this." He moves his hand, causing each weapon to hit the man who was holding it previously to knock them out, the weapons then being pulled away. He holds up his hand, causing Black Tom to be lifted up, painfully as every drop of blood is turned against him.

"So, where is the attack aimed at? And who are you?"

"Aimed at? Anywhere. We don't really care. So long as they blow up it doesn't matter."

"Why not?"

"Because, that's the beauty of Nuclear weapons, you don't have to hit accurately, just hit."

Erik's mouth opens.

"Who was the man with the crown mask? Who is running this?"

"Ask him." Tom replies, laughing as he starts t lose consciousness.

Erik Ducks behind a wall, focusing.

'Sean. The attacks aren't aimed at anywhere particular. Its nuclear weapons, they plan to blow up the whole city.'

...

"Wha-What?" He questions, riding his own motorbike. London is a big town, a big town Sean has never been to in his entire life. Finding them will be hard work.

Unfortunately, Erik isn't able to hear what he thought back, so he's on his own.

...

"Come out Charles, no use hidin'!" Cain roars, knocking over a large wooden crate. Xavier peaks out momentarily from his hiding place, noting how close he is.

'Erik, Sean won't be able to find the trucks. Go, you might be able track down this Shaw figure and find out where the trucks are.'

Erik nods, going back and riding the motorbike away.

Charles continues hiding, looking at Cain's helmet, noting the four buckles.

Carefully, he sneaks round, getting an idea how to get rid of the helmet.

"Come on Charles, just like when we were kiddies!" He roars, smashing another crate. "You could never hide forever."

"We're not kids anymore." Charles notes, jumping onto his back. Cain reaches for him, but can't reach. He undoes the back two, gripping on of the eye sockets for support. Cain swings around, as Charles reaches in front, undoing the front left buckle. Cain stumbles around, getting dangerously close to the stairs. Charles grabs the last buckle, undoing it as Cain grabs his arm, lifting him off. As he does this, Charles takes the helmet with him, opening Cain to mental attack. Just like they were kids, Charles attack's Cain's mind, causing him to go blank.

Cain collapses down the stairs, causing Charles to fall down, his back making a sickeningly snapping sound while doing so.

"Ahh!" He yells in pain, as he lies there, unable to get help.

...

Sean has been driving around for a while now, unable to find anyone who might be involved. Its almost hopeless, how is he going to-

A dark black truck followed by an identical but snow white coloured van. They both have two chest pieces, a Black king and a white queen, painted on the side with the writing 'Hellfire Club' underneath. Now, isn't it coincidental that two vans are just what he's looking for? He drives up to one, signalling them to pull over. Instead, the one driving, a Hispanic man with curly hair, just motions with his hand, causing a whirl of wind to hit into him, knocking him off the road.

He rolls off the bike, crashing into a wall.

"£^& that kills." He mutters, as a red car pulls over. It takes him a second to realize its Moira.

"Get in."

"Moira, what the blazes are you doing here?"

"You think just 'cause I'm a lady and a human I'd sit out of this? Come on, they're getting away."

He gets in, as she drives to catch up to the two vans. She drives up to one, swerving out of the tornado attack. They swerve again to avoid being pushed off the road, before turning and driving straight at the van. Sean jumps off, screaming as he does so. He flies straight over the van, yelling at the windshield to crack it all over. The driver looses the ability to see where he's going, swerving a little out of control. Sean lands on the front, punching through the broken glass to hit him straight in the face, knocking him out. He pushes him to the side, pulling the truck over as Moira deals with the other.

She swerves around, getting a better view on him. The one driving, a man with long blond hair styled like Doc Brown, tries to force her off the road, but she just hits the cruise control switch. She reaches for a gun in the back seat, facing the van's passenger seat. She leaps into it, hitting him with the gun while landing safely through the open window, pointing the gun at his head.

"Pull over, Now."

The man is forced out, the gun still to his head. With a swift motion, she knocks him onto the ground, leaving him K-O'd.

Both Sean and Moira open the two vans, expecting to find nuclear bombs. Instead, they find nothing but an empty van with the exception of a message reading 'Sorry, we lied.'

"What the £^& is going on?" Moira and Sean mutter in union.

...

A SUV with a black and white mixing colour scheme drives along the road, followed by a motor bike. The man with the mask sits in the passenger seat, drinking a glass of wine.

"Hey, have we lost the mutant yet?" They ask the driver.

"Net." They reply in Russian, meaning 'no'.

"Well, no need to make this confrontational. Pull over please." The driver complies, pulling over, much to Erik's confusion.

"Give us a moment." They tell the driver, who nods, disappearing instantly after in a cloud of smoke.

Erik pulls over as well, tossing the helmet away. He looks at the mutant, who just stands, waving. He pulls out a coin, throwing it at him, using his power to make it spin rapidly like its going to cut through him.

Instead however, it hits him in the head, spinning against his skin but doing nothing, as all the momentum and kinetic energy is just absorbed. The mutant reaches for the coin, grabbing it with his thumb and fingers, pulling away. He throws it, only for it to then fly back at his head. With a sigh, he pulls it away again, keeping it in his hand.

"Hi." They say cheerily, holding out the other hand to shake.

Erik merely glares back.

"So, Erik Lensherr." He says to him, much to Erik's confusion, "Or do you proffer Magnus? I can't really tell."

"How do you-"

"I have a friend who's a telepath. She tells me everything I could need to know. So, Erik Magnus, the magnetic mutant. Have you thought about calling yourself Magneto?"

"I'd suggest, that you change your tone. Mister S."

"Mister S? Oh! Yeah, the name I told those two IRA boys. Please, no need for aliases, huh Erik Lensherr." He takes off his helmet, revealing curly dark brown hair in a small pony tail. "Please, Let me introduce myself. My Name is Sebastian Shaw. I'm a mutant, just like you. So, you and Charles, just good friends or more than that? I can't tell; you two seem real close."

The SUV door is ripped off, hitting into Shaw.

"Oh, not like I have a problem with that. I understand, He's the first mutant you met; of course you and him would be close. Its why it'd be a shame if his Brother crushed him right now. What about Sean? How close are you to him? Just casual acquaintances? Well, too bad he's the one who went after the duds, no danger for him. Or didn't you figure it out yet? Don't you think that if I could know everything about you, I'd also be able to know when you're spying on us? I arranged for your friends to do this, just so I could meet you. Now, Erik, don't you think what you're doing is flawed? Look around us, there's terrorists, killers, monsters. All of them human. Don't you think that you should join me? We'll fight the war you know is coming."

"I answer to no one. When a war does come, I'm the one who would lead us."

"Then why answer to Charles? Don't you think he's holding you back?"

"You no no-"

'ERIK!' Charles mentally shouts to him.

"Charles." He mutters, running back to the bike.

"Oh, run off, but, I'll be in touch." Shaw waves him goodbye, as Erik merely waves his hand away, causing the SUV to fly at him, doing nothing.

His driver reappears, looking at them.

"What happens now?" They ask.

"We wait. When this is over, pay him a visit. He's been trying to find a way to unlock mutant abilities faster, you can help him with that."

...

Erik drives as fast as the bike can, before using his powers to make it move faster. He gets to the warehouse, merely leaping off the bike and flying down to Charles. He pushes Cain away, sitting beside his friend.

"Charles, what-"

"I-I tried to stop him, b-but we fell-Yaaah!-My legs-I-I can't feel my legs."

"Stop!" Several police officers all hold guns to them, having tracked them down following the abduction of the Queen, "Don't move!"

"You're under arrest for abduction!"

"Abduction? We were here to save the bitch!" Erik shouts back, holding his hand out to pull the guns from the officers hands, holding them back at them.

"No, Erik." Charles tells him, still gritting through the pain.

"They just threatened us Charles. Don't defend them."

"They didn't know not to!"

"And why is that? Because humanity doesn't ever know better."

"It isn't like that. Don't hurt them."

"Why not?"

"They made a mistake Erik. Its not their fault."

"No, but all humanity ever does is make mistakes. As have I. You love your precious humans so much, maybe they'll help you."

Erik gets back up, as Charles reaches back.

"Don't leave me!" With a mental attack, Charles makes Erik stop, causing the guns to drop. Erik resists it, turning back knocking him away.

"Enough with your lovers spat men." Another voice shouts, as a man walks into it, accompanied by a large number of other men.

"Who the hell are you?" Erik questions, turning to the man with short grey hair, black jacket and military garb, and an eye patch.

"My name's Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

"J-Jack Fury's Son." Charles sums, throbbing once more from pain.

"That's right, and under SHIELD order, you're to stand down, Erik."

"Make me." He replies spitefully, as an agent tries to grab him, being hit back by his powers. He floats up, as he forces the metal of the bike to shape around him, forming a sphere that he uses to fly away.

"Charles Xavier." Fury turns to him, "You need medical attention. People, take him to a hospital, and bring something to take this guy here to a maximum security prison cell." He adds, kicking Cain as he does so.

...

Two months later, and Erik has taken to planning a way to assemble a mutant army. Shaw was right, he shouldn't waste time trying to keep peace with humans. He should start planning his options.

Of course, he can't do this alone.

"Raven, Irene." He greets them, as he stands at their door.

"Erik, how's Charles?" Raven replies.

"As far as I know, in hospital."

"So why are you here?"

"Lets just say, Charles is an idealistic fool. I'm putting together my own team, my own army, my own Brotherhood. And I need someone to help lead them, help recruit them. Should I come to them, they're not very likely to trust me for obvious reasons, but then, they're likely to trust a master of deception, a Mystique of a woman."

"Well, that does sound interesting, Ok, Erik, I'm in."

"Please, don't call me Erik, call me, Magneto."

...

"Interesting, isn't it?" A shadow says to Erik as he leaves, causing him to turn, noticing a red skinned demonic looking mutant standing there.

"Have we met?" Magneto asks, to which he gets a small nod.

"Once, in a way. I was Shaw's driver." He replies.

"The lackey who disappeared."

"Please, The Hellfire club doesn't have lackeys. I am merely his friend who was providing assistance. I've been Shaw's close friend for hundreds of years, litarally in fact."

"Who, ARE, you?"

"My name," He pauses, disappearing and reappearing next to him, "Is Azazel, and I bring to presents from Shaw's request."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he asked me to give you two things." He disappears, reappearing holding a red helmet. "This, you'll find, is a helmet suitable for a king. It also should help you with your powers. Like Cerebro, only smaller. And two, I understand you wish to learn how to unlock mutant powers from birth. I can help you with that."

Erik smirks, placing the helmet on.

...

Its been ten years since he lost the use of his legs, and Charles has at least evolved somewhat. While Erik and him have degenerated in Speaking terms, he did leave him a few reminders. The bomb shelter his father built had been remodelled into a complex subbasement for training, medical attention, and store the Blackbird jet he was given to by SHIELD.

Ah, SHIELD. Since Nick Fury's been put in charge, he was more sympathetic to his ideas. Instead of wishing to recruit a black-ops unit, he's given him a jet, financial backing, and, thankfully, hooked up Cerebro into a satellite. Now, he can scan the world for mutants without trouble. And, as it so happens, there's a boy in Alaska with an uncontrollable power, that could cause destruction if not managed. And, a homeless woman from Africa who appears to have a very unique ability of controlling the weather.

Probably a good time to test the new blackbird then.

...

Notes:

-Small overlooked and usually ignored detail about Magneto: He's also a telepath. In Evolution, it was never directly stated but implied he was also telepathic, as he often cast images of himself to others. I assume he's either not particularly skilled at it, or its just a weaker form than normal. It's also in the comics that his immunity to telepathy isn't related to his helmet, that's Juggernaut who gains immunity via a helmet. Magneto gains immunity to telepathy via a natural part of his powers. But since the films ignored his telepathic abilities, many writers do to. The problem with comic book films, if they change stuff, writers may also decide to incorporate it into the comics, even if its not particularly good. Sure, it simplifies him, but removing an ability means that others will ignore it, until its long forgotten, and when one remembers it, people would think they made it up. Film Magneto does have a few good features that I incorporate, like I proffer to mentally picture Sir Ian McKellen's voice when he talks and I like some of his vocal tics (Such as referring to women as 'dear' and other mutants as 'brothers'), but the idea that taking his helmet from him would leave him open to attack mentally makes him just another Juggernaut. Especially annoying when I remember reading someone's profile who said Magneto was a stupid villain because he wore a cape and all you needed to do was take off his helmet so Chuck could mind wipe him (And this was Evo Magneto, who never once had to have his helmet taken off in battle to fight him, not to mention that Xavier would likely be unwilling to just mentally attack him like that), thought I don't blame the film for that guy's mistake, the guy was a real dumbass.

-Originally, this was more of notes on Charles life, but when I was revising it, I decided to make it more scene based and involve some First Class-inspired moments (Note that when this was written, First Class was still in pre-production and we were still expecting it to be about Scott, Jean, Beast, Etc instead of being Magneto origins with more focus on Charles). The next Origins chapter is going to be a straight up adaptation of First Class, both the Film and the comic series, so I hope you liked the film than.

-You know what I kinda hate about the Holocaust? As well as being a tragic example of why war crime is bad and why white supremacy is wrong, it's also now so connected to Magneto, that its almost impossible for him to still be the way he is now. I decided to add that Mutants all age slower than natural, thought only some are truly immortal, but to a lesser extent than Mystique and Wolverine. Namely, once they hit their prime (Around late twenties to mid forties), they stay like it longer than most, so while a mutant could be pushing sixty, he'd barely look like he's out of his twenties. This I could explain as a slower cell birth/death rate, but it could be explained as their body being more adapted than others.

Small note about the opening scene with Magneto's family. In my universe, I go with a slightly changed version of EMH WW2 and CA:TFA version: It started with the Nazis, but when they surrendered, HYDRA then stepped in, picked up the pieces, and made it last an extra ten years. It helps with aging characters, but also allows me to make a better WW2 based chapter with Logan, Captain America and the Invaders.

-Magneto is said to in the comics of changed his name following his first child's death, in order to avoid being recognised. However, as it was a retcon, many sources still use Erik Lensherr, instead of Max Eisenhart. I personally proffer Erik, as, well, its Eric with a K. However, I liked to keep the fake name bit, so I had it so his birth name is Lensherr, but he changed it to Magnus to escape police tracking him.

-I actually with this set up several plot lines for future chapters, so, enjoy reading them.


	19. Till Deathstryke do us part

So how are you all doing today? Hope you all read this, and review, don't just add to favourites so only people reading your profile can see it, review it so people reading can know about it, so anyways, read:

Logan is taking a shower. He's had another rough day, but now he's relaxing, and it's smart to let him do that. He's standing there with warm water pouring on him until, the water changes. It's replaced with cold, almost ice like, water, so cold it makes him scream like a girl. Yes, Logan, the best in the world at what he does and what that is supposedly is not very nice, screamed like a girl. Yes I'd be grabbing whatever you can and running for the nearest bomb shelter if I was them, but he screamed really girly and really loudly.

"Ahhhhh! Bobby Drake!" he shouts at the top of his voice as the said king of under achieving mutants stands in the kitchen messing with the sink taps.

"What are you doing?" Asks Amara as she tries to get a drink.

"Logan made us do laps around the mansion again. Say do you know where Xavier built the sound proof Emergency evacuation room?" Amara shakes her head, "Damn, I guess I should write my will now huh?" She nods.

**Till Deathstryke do us part**

Genosha. Magneto's safe haven for mutants. Once attacked by a Cable from the future when he believed Magneto's Mutant supremacy attempts would help cause the mutant war, but has now officially finished the building of this Mutant Utopia. Where mutants are free to live by their own rules, and humanity can't do squat about it. With the amount of energy making mutants they have around here Magneto never has to worry about an energy shortage; they're surrounded by sea water that can easily be cleaned to drinking standards, and they have farms set up for them to eat as much as they want. While it is no bigger than Liberty Island, Magneto has already started making it bigger. Having control over all metal and a lot of metal being inside the rocks around the Island make it only a small task to make the island all that extra bit bigger.

Soon Genosha shall grow into a large and powerful nation, and will soon be the New place everyone wants to immigrate to. But only those who have an active X-Gene shall pass. So until then, they can all just sit back as Magneto continues to plot his master plan. Currently, phase 1, build the island, is complete. Now phase 2, recruit the most powerful of mutants to help build up his own strike team of powerful and deadly mutants, starting with those Mutant Mercenaries who advertise themselves on the World Wide Web-which Magneto plans to take over anyway-.

So far only two mercenaries have optioned for it, and should be arriving today. Magneto has sent two of his metal balls to pick them up and they're returning soon. Magneto waits silently as the two flying spheres stop just off of the island. They open up to reveal the figures.

"Welcome to Genosha my mutant brothers, and I hope you enjoy our fine accustoms, I am Magneto." The first figure steps out. The person has bright orange hair with very pale skin. He has a green bandana covering the bottom of his face with orange goggles that are stuck onto his face without any rubber band or anything to hold them onto it. His body is covered with a green body suit coated with shiny metal armour. He has two metal gauntlets on his hands and two metal boots on his feet, all of which have large circular parts sticking out of the ends. He also has a metal square plating on his back with similar circular parts sticking out on the top. Attached to either hand a baton like objects, blue in colour with metal trimmings. Each one has a black magnet wrapped around which connects it to two electro magnets on the side of the gauntlet, "Please tell me your name." Magneto asks him to do, which he complies.

"Jason Meeks-"

"No, your _real_Name."

"Ricochet." He states slightly confidently.

"Ha! Check out the Ginger nut yo!" Toad laughs from behind Magneto, but Ricochet quickly shakes his arms, causing the batons to fly off, spinning in the air like boomerangs, they fly around, hit into Toad, one into a leg, the other into his chest, tripping him up before the fly away. But the electro magnets in his gauntlets pull them back.

"Impressive, Now what about you?" He says to the other person as the step out. They're female of Japanese descent, with long black hair tied into a pony tail, she's wearing a dark green-black body suit with no sleeves. Her arms are metal, Cyborg implants thought could pass for mutant, that end with 3 Edward Scissorhands-like Admantium blades, one taking the place of the thumb and two taking the place of the fingers.

"Deathstryke, Lady Deathstryke." she says with a cold lack of emotions.

"So, what's our plan?" Ricochet asks him.

"To steal, a device known as, Cerebro."

...

"Yeah!" Kurt yells, leaping into the air with a fist. "No more school today!" He cheers happily as he walks out alongside Rogue and Kitty. For yet another half day due to the weather problems. Ororo has tried to fix it, but the weather seems to just change so suddenly, that any change she makes has little effect, or is undone shortly thereafter.

"Yeah, and no more yahoos acting like tough jerks to show off."

"Yeah, I mean, a guy seriously tried to take my lunch money." Brian adds, catching up alongside some others, "I get I'm new and a mutant, but, my lunch money? I'm a packed-lunch guy and I'm 200 pounds of muscle."

"I thought American's were only idiots on TV and on the internet. Didn't think they'd be that stupid." Betsy adds.

"Another uncalled for jab at America by miss Patriotism." Mutters Josh Foley, or Elixir, a golden skinned mutant who has chosen to forgo an image inducer. "Because that's what we need, an anti-American girl with super powers."

"I'm not Anti-American, I just have a few problems with the way its ran."

"Its not that bad, the President's kinda cool." Kurt adds, being one of the few non-American's with them.

"That's only because you found out he has an X-Box and gave out his gamertag." Kitty points out, "But it is weird that he accepted the friend requests."

"At least its better than the guy we got." Brian mutters, "I swear, if I ever saw David £^&Ing Cameron on the street I wouldn't think twice before butting 'is head open."

"Oh, and a violent Brit as well, another thing the X-Men needs." Josh continues muttering.

"You know, anyone ever tell you you're too sarcastic?" Rogue questions him.

"Weird, I would've thought Rogue of all people lost the ability to tell sarcasm from speech." Kitty comments, getting shoved into a wall by the Goth as they walk down the car park.

"So, have you had a good day?" Asks the Principle, Donald Blake, as he stands, waiting for his carpool.

"Yeah, its been like, great." Kitty tells him happily.

"Yeah, these shorter hours are making life a lot easier." Kurt adds.

"Well, Hope you have fun. Any of you going on the Field trip to Norway next week?"

"No, we tried, but wasn't enough room."

"Well, they tried, today was our first day." Julian adds, pointing it out.

"Oh, well, next time then. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Aren't you going?" Kitty asks, as the group start to move on.

"Nah, already been, to many bad memories." He replies, tapping his foot with his cane, referring to his accident that caused it.

As they get out of ear shot, his face drops and he looks at the sky.

"Will you stop!" He bemoans to the sky, "I feel like I'm going insane. I've taken a blood test, I can't be the one doing this."

...

Scott is working on his newest car: A red Lamborghini, to replace his last car after it was destroyed in a battle. He's installing all the needed extras: the nitrous boost, the hidden lasers, the secret rocket launchers, hologram projectors, and some nice pair of novelty dice. He hears the school bus arrive, indicating that the students are returning, so he activates the hologram projector to disguise it as an old and rusted car that no one would want: perfect to make sure the students don't try to 'borrow' the car for school. The last time Ray used his old car for 'grocery shopping' with Sam is now and forever the last time Scott will lend anyone his car keys, even if it means installing this Hologram projector to make it appear as an old and rusted 'banger' of a car.

He returns inside to wash the various oil and grease stains off of him, "Well, don't you look like a regular Grease monkey?" Jean jokingly tells him, just before all the younger students burst in from school, all wandering into the kitchen to eat something, or to throw away their lunch bag, and some just for the general peace of the kitchen. Rogue quickly makes some Coffee and everyone starts lounging around.

"Hey Scott, have you seen Logan?" some of the younger students ask, wanting to know where the oldest mentor is.

"Er, No, haven't seen him, I think he's out on one of his motorcycles."

...

Logan is on one of his motorcycles, trying to get some peace, he's driving across a road, not too far from the institute. In fact, with his improved senses he can hear everything they say, smell every person, and See the institute as if it was right next to him. As much as he doesn't want to this is what he lives with, over hearing everyone's conversation. Oh how many times he's left a room because some girls were taking about Robert Patterson, or the boys were talking about how lame the movie he's now famous for is. He's actually able to perfectly imagine every second of that movie now despite never even seeing it, and concluded that he will forever hate Vampire films. They don't get it right anyway, he knows, he's actually fought vampires in his life, but that's something he only just remembers.

As he drives, a large tanker truck drives in front of him. A large one, big enough to contain at least 10 people. He notices in its side mirror that the person driving is staring at him, then he recognises the face.

"Avalanche." He sniffs up to smell what's in the truck.

The truck starts to open at the back, as Toad hangs out, firing balls of spit at him.

He pulls his feat onto the top of the Bike and leaps off onto the top of the tanker truck's load. He pops his claws and starts cutting it open. once he makes a hole, fire bursts out, knocking him back. A large fist punches from underneath, bursting a hole right next to his head. He jumps up before another can hit him before he leaps down his original hole and kicks the source of the flames back, knocking Pyro into the side.

"Hey mate, that's not very nice now is it!" he dodges his flame Dragon, Blob's many fists, and Toad's many balls of, who knows what his slime actually is, but he can only dodge to a certain degree in such a limited area. So he leaps into one of the plastic walls, tearing it open, and claws onto the side to keep him on. Just in time for Pietro to join in. He runs as close to the front of the truck as he can without going in front of it, jumps and lets him fall back towards Logan, elbows out hitting him in the side, and does this repeatedly before Logan grabs him.

"You guys are beginning to get on my nerves bub! Knock it off or I'll..." his threat is unfinished as Blob's giant fist punches through the side, hitting into Logan, making him let go of the plastic side and of Pietro's throat. but luckily he grips onto the back and pulls himself onto the top. Pietro runs back to the driver's seat to tell Lance and Sabretooth, who's sitting in the passenger seat, about what's going on.

"Guys, this guy is a lot harder to get off the side of a truck than we thought, one of you needs to rip him off!" Pietro warns them.

"Fine, I'll do it." Sabretooth jumps out of the window and clings to the side, pulling him up onto the top, "Logan, it's been a while."

"Not long enough!" Logan jumps at him, stabbing into the sides of his arm, but Creed counters by kicking his gut, grabbing him, and smashing him into the top of the Load. Logan counters this by kicking him in the gut also, and throwing him over into the front of the truck so he gets hit by the truck itself. Sabretooth rolls underneath the truck, grabs the back, and simply pulls himself up to the top, kicking into Logan's back.

"Face it Runt! You ain't as good as me, you never were. And never will!" he gets ready to scratch his throat out, but Logan kicks his kneecaps and claws at his chest, the cuts deep enough to do some serious organ damage, before kicking him off the side so he can roll away into the speeding traffic.

"Ok, Who's next? Who do I have to gut before I can put my feet up and read the Daily Bugle like a normal man my age?"

"A Man your age would be in a hole somewhere yo!" Toad's tongue comes out of the hole, coming at Logan, who just grabs it, pulls him out and throws him to the side, where he lands on the front of a nice old couple's car. Pyro climbs up and makes a giant fire monster that knocks Logan off of the truck and onto a nearby car's rooftop. He jumps onto another car, and another, all the time avoiding his fire creation's attacks. He leaps onto the Truck once more, landing on Pyro and cutting his gas tank, soon his fire dies out.

"Hehe, truce?" Pyro asks, cowering in fear before Logan kicks him off.

"Ha, you may 've beaten all those other guys, but ya can't beat me Logan!" Blob gloats, Logan just smiles.

"What ever you say _Blob_, what ever you say." He jumps into the gap between the Load and the actual truck, before cutting the connection. The load separates from the truck and just slows down.

"Hey! What did you just- Hey! Get back here and fight me! Logan! Logan! Wolverine!" Logan smirks as the Truck load slides to the side, tipples over, and Blob rolls out if it and down the road, before he turns his attention to the driver and the person running next to it. He climbs to the top of the truck, looks to the side to see Pietro running next to it, looking angrily at him as if trying to find a way to beat him, until Logan just punches the top of his head, knocking him out. Logan looks over the windscreen to see Avalanche. Only Avalanche.

"And then there was 2."

"Not for long!" Avalanche shoots a tremor at him, but he just pulls back, making it only effect the windscreen, causing said windscreen to shatter and the bits of glass to fall off. Driving behind them is Duncan Mathews, just out of prison on parole again. As he drives, a large piece of glass pops his car's front tires, causing him to swerve and crash.

"My car! Damn you mutants!" Then quickly the two cops come and arrest him for breaking his parole obligations of not acting hostile towards mutants.

Avalanche continues to try and hit Logan with the seismic waves he emits from his hands, each time Logan just moves out of the way. He crawls to the front of the car and with a quick slice of his Admantium Claws; he cuts open the trucks engine, causing it to swerve out of the way of the other cars and plow into the side of the road. Logan jumps off of the truck, and lands on his still moving bike to drive off like nothing happened. However, this was only one of Magneto's moves...

...

Back at the Mansion, the kids are now enjoying the rest of their day, which is strangely hot, another strange weather pattern, but they're enjoying it the best they can, by having water fights, or in the case for Bobby, Ice beam fights.

Kurt teleports behind a bush with Ray and Kitty hiding behind it, "Any sign of them?" Kitty asks.

"Yeah, Bobby's standing right behind that statue, we move, then he'll get us." Kurt replies.

"Can't you just teleport around and get him?"

"No can do that either Ray, Amara's waiting for anyone to try, she just got Jubilee."

"Darn, she's our best player. So what can we do?" As Kitty looks over for a quick second, a beam of ice just narrowly misses her head.

"What if one person stays and shoots at him while the other two sneak around while he's distracted?"

"Or we could just rush him? That would always work." They all agree and quickly run out of their hiding place, or, leaping like an excited deer would really describe Kurt's movement.

The run out, shooting their water guns everywhere. As Bobby peers around his statue before he quickly ducks back to avoid water.

"Hey guys, you're supposed to be covering me! Sam where are you! ?"

As he says this, Sam lies on the roof, where he was hiding, completely knocked out with the mutant with the green suit standing beside him. He leaps off, not seen by anyone. Well, not until its too late, as he lunges towards Amara, she gasps as she sees him, seconds before his Baton hits the top of her head, knocking her out before he takes her hiding place. He throws his left baton to the side, it spins around, bounces against a wall and hurls towards first Kitty's, then Ray's, and Then Kurt's, before it hits against a fence, shooting it towards Bobby. It trips him up before it hits against the mansion wall and comes back to him.

"Lets do this," he lunges up towards on of the walls, sticking to it like Kurt or Toad, then everything goes hazy, he remembers something...

One Year ago, a school in Queens, Mid town high, went on a trip to Oscorp. Jason Meeks one of them. Just a normal teenager then. He wasn't exactly popular, but never the less was enjoying the trip, until...

As the younger Jason Meeks walks around the premises, he over hears something. The owner, founder, CEO, Chairman, and lead research scientist of OScorp Norman Osborn, talking to one of his scientists, Mac Gargan, about their current experiment, the Spiders. Genetically altered Spiders.

They argue, and Jason watches, having been separated from the tour group. Eventually, Osborn leaves, as Gargan opens several crates filled with spiders.

The spiders crawl out in the dozens. One crawls onto Gargan and bites him, a blue one with red stripes, while another Red one Crawls onto young Jason Meeks and bites him. Some more students, nearly everyone, was bitten. Some developed powers, some developed deadness, others nothing. Meeks however, was in a way, a lucky one.

A few months before the event of the Sentinel fiasco, and a month or two after being bit, Jason Meeks, hiding his powers from everyone else, broke into an OScorp, stole the special gear he has today, and became a Mercenary. With his various abilities he makes the perfect soldier for hire.

Everything returns, and the students are getting up.

"What the, where did he go?" When they look around, Ricochet is completely gone. Inside the mansion, Ricochet is crawling on the ceiling towards the Elevator to the Sub Basement. his mission? Steal Cerebro, Magneto may have all he needs to make Cerebro, in fact he helped build the part to extend Psychic powers, but the mutant detection part, he's blank on that. So that's why the Main Brotherhood members attacked Logan, to hold him off so he could infiltrate the Mansion and have no _serious_ threat. After all, he can move faster than anyone here, hit harder than anyone here, and take a beating from anyone here without any worry, and if either part failed, Deathstryke was there to replace the ones that failed. Well, that's what Magneto thinks. He underestimates Xavier's students; he's forgetting that at least 3 mutants here could potentially take Magneto themselves: Storm, Jean, and Scott. Maybe Bobby if he could control himself, and Kurt could probably kick Magneto in the junk if he wanted to.

So Ricochet moves towards the Elevator, before an alarm goes off. The students are rushing back in after what happened and one has told the professor about their mysterious guest. All it should take is one mental attack and the guy is down, and with this alarm, everyone knows that some guy's here so they'll be looking. As apposed to when X-23 broke in no one realized what was going on until mere seconds before they got zapped out, so he doesn't even have the element of surprise.

"Well, this is ghonna be a long night." He comments to himself as he jumps towards a group of students, batons ready.

...

Logan is riding back to the institute. The Brotherhood wouldn't just attack him all at once like that, well, not that unprofessionally. If Magneto wanted him, he would have had them do a little more than that, in fact, if he really wanted Logan he would have just came himself and taken him. So he doesn't want him, he just wants his attention. Which means-Logan's thought process is cut off by a familiar sent. A the sent of death, metal, and evil. He recognises it -since he lost his memory he can occasionally remember flashes of people if he gets a scent he smelt before his mind wipe, its how he remembered Team X and their adventures- but this sent reminded him of one, a school, being attacked by what was thought to be soviets but was really HYDRA, after a boy with great inventing skills.

Logan returns to the present as a motorbike crashes into the back of his, he turns around to see a female driver, "Yuriko?"

"No, It's Deathstryke now, Lady Deathstryke!" she leaps off of the bike, landing on him. She knocks him off of his bike and they role onto the road, falling off the side of a cliff and rolling towards the forest near the mansion. Logan tries getting up but suddenly pain overwhelms him. Behind him Deathstryke has impaled the side of his lower back with her Claw hands. "It feels good to cut you Logan. After all you did to me. The pain I suffered, the time I had to spend being rebuilt. It feels, nice, warm, and tasty to cut open you skin." She swirls her claws around on the inside of his body. "I think I have your intestines, I'm not sure, with my hands being fake and everything I can't tell what I really have. But I have something, lets look at it shall we?"

She pulls her claw hand out, and along with it comes something gross but highly important. With her no longer holding onto him, he quickly spins around, his currently external organ quickly pulling back into his body for it to heal. He slashes her face, then her chest, and then kicks her away. Thinking that's it, he turns away, not realizing she's getting up until she laughs.

"Oh, so the big shot-counter terrorist agent thinks he beat me?" Her skin quickly heals over her wounds. She slashes at him but he blocks, she goes for it again and again but he blocks each hit. They duke it out, all the while making their way threw the forest and damaging all the trees one tries to use as a shield. She strikes at him but he traps her claws in between his, turns her around and shoves her down to the ground, making her land and impale on a sharp and broken tree stub. She pulls herself off as she heals, revealing her Admantium bones to him. They continue fighting through out the forest, getting dangerously close to the Mansion...

...

Ricochet runs quickly away from a group of students and teachers as beams of ice, Red Force Energy, Fire, Strange Firework like energy, and Kinetically charged playing cards fly behind him. Some of the extra brain development has increased his senses, reaction time, and caused him to develop a part of his brain so well that it can detect movement, like spiders, effectively giving him a 'Danger Sense' so he can tell when something is coming at him fast and dodge it before it hits him useful in situations like this. He dodges, ducks, and dips away from people's attacks, until suddenly he stops in mid air, "I got him professor." Comments a familiar female voice.

"Good work Jean." Comments the professor as he rolls towards the floating teenaged mercenary with Jean beside him, wearing her X-Men uniform.

"Nice suit, what are you? Catwoman?"

"Nice Batons, what are you? Kick-Ass?"

"Touché, now, can you put me down, I'm on schedule here." He says with no fear.

"So, lets see what our little guest here was after." Xavier places his hands on either side of the man's head, scanning his mind for his mission, "Cerebro? Why would you want- Magnus." As he pieces together what is in the mans mind he realizes something. His brain development has made it more difficult to scan his mind than it would normally. While he Can read what he's thinking, the other stuff is impossible unless he thinks back about it. "So, what is your name?"

"Judge Dredd." He jokingly comments, just before he hits Jean with a Baton, causing her to let go of her grip on him. He kicks the side of her Head, pushes Xavier back, and continues to run away, looking for Cerebro. He ends up in the Rec room, since the elevators have all shut off to prevent him from getting to the sub basement. Once in the Rec Room, he taps on the floor a few times, until he gets to the centre of the large Recreational area.

"There he is!" Scott shouts as he shoots a beam of energy at him. He jumps out of the way as Ray shoots a lighting bolt at him, followed by a beam of fireworks, a heat beam, and an Ice Beam. He jumps up towards the sofa and kicks it towards them, tripping some of them up, and landing on at least two of the smaller students. He returns to the centre of the room and taps the floor once again, "Yep, this is where it is."

He drops to the floor and punches the floor, making a hole in the said floor, all the way into the top of the Cerebro room. he drops into the hole and lands next to the console. He takes the Helmet and the large computer, before jumping back up.

"Now how do I get out of here?" so he commences to jump over the group of unconscious students, runs past Xavier and the knocked out Jean, and leaps around looking for a window that isn't blocked off. While super strong and able to punch threw wooden floor boards and steel, he isn't strong enough to punch through the Admantium walls blocking his exit. So he looks upstairs for a balcony that isn't cut off, so he finds an empty bedroom to rest and call for backup. "Yo, Mags, I got the computer thing. I just need a way out, the windows, doors, and walls are all cut off with a really strong metal."

"Yes don't worry, the other team have recovered and are coming to your rescue as we speak, just stay there."

"Easy for you to say, you're not carrying a 10 ton computer console on your shoulders like a fireman." He puts the computer down, stretches, before sitting on it to wait for help, or someone to attack.

As if he was listening to my narration, Multiple runs towards the room, wearing his new costume: a black body suit, a few sizes too big, with white glowing circles on the arms and chest.

"Hey little kid, what are you supposed to..." As he underestimates Jamie, the multiplying child of awesomeness hits the back of his own head to multiply himself forward, making twelve dupes appear rapidly until one ends up punching Ricochet hard in the nuts, "...be."

Jamie regroups in time for Gambit to show up.

"He, great work kid. Ah think you just did something no one else in the mansion could do." He prods the now fetal Ricochet in the back as he rolls on the floor in pain while patting Jamie on the back, before they're quickly joined by the rest of the team. Some happy and proud of Multiple's accomplishment, others feeling embarrassed that they couldn't beat him yet Multiple could, and others thinking randomly that this guy's costume looks stupid.

When Ricochet wakes up he's tied down to a Bed in the infirmary as the only way to restrain him, "Oh, this ain't good."

With Cerebro returned and Ricochet restrained, the X-Men shut off Deathcon 4 while the senior X-Men try to decommission him the junior members relax.

However, Logan hurries back to the mansion, severely injured from Deathstryke's attack to the point he can't heal it fast enough. He manages to get to the Gate before Deathstryke jumps on him again, stabbing him in the stomach. He pops his claws into her neck to get her off of him before dragging himself to the gate, using the metal bars to pull himself onto his feet before pressing one of the buttons on the side of the gate to open it. He limps inwards.

His actions are heard by Ray, X-23, and Roberto, all of whom run out to see what's going on, just in time to See Deathstryke jump above him, pinning him down with her feet and quickly cutting off one of his arms at the joint making him yell. The children look horrified and terrified that anyone could do this much damage to a guy like Wolverine.

"Oh and this will be a little something to stop you from healing." She cracks her mechanical wrist and a silver spray of dust is released over his wounds. this dust is Carbonadium particles, the highly poisonous metal compound coating Omega Red's tendrils and bones, along with Sabretooth's claws. The poisonous effect of this metal is enough to slow down Logan's healing ability so much that he could bleed to death before the injury heals, making it a useful weapon against him, X-23, and anyone else who heals.

She turns him over and holds him down with one foot on his chest, one on his arm, and his legs too tired to move. He's slowly bleeding to death, and Deathstryke is ready to quickly cut his throat, she pulls her right arm back, and is about to cut his throat open when suddenly:

"Get off of him!" Shouts a child like voice as a figure tackles Deathstryke off of him. X-23 is defending him. Deathstryke quickly kicks her off in time for a beam of electricity derived from Ray is launched at her, electrocuting her before Sunspot powers up, runs at her with near sonic speed and punts her in the head. However, this hurts his foot as her skull is well, coated in Admantium. She recovers, slashes Ray, knocking him down, kicks X-23 in the abdomen, before returning to Logan. But before she can, a metal claw digs into her side. Its attached to a converse sneaker-wearing foot that leads up a pair of baggy cargo pants and up to X-23. She quickly punch/stab's her through the rib cage before kicking with the claw out, Deathstryke, who prior to this attack had assumed X-23 to be some random little mutant with some kind of crappy power, but her reaction to finding out she was wrong is expected.

"You have a kid! They let you father a child!"

"Something like that, yeah, and she has the temper of a mad cow on 'roid rage."

X-23 kicks/stabs her in the throat before punch/stabbing her face, knocking her off of Logan. They leap at each other, claws out, meeting 5 feet in the air with each other's claws meeting each others Lungs.

"Hey, we made it yo!" Toad cries as he and the other members of the Brotherhood arrive in tow, all slightly hurt from Logan's fight with them. "What should we do?" Toad asks their two default leaders, Quicksilver and Avalanche.

"Simple, distract the X-Men so that Spider guy can re-steal Cerebro." Quicksilver says before he darts into the mansion to cause al sorts of chaos.

The first of this is heard when Kurt yells "Pietro! Get out I'm washing my fur!" along with what sounds like a shower. He zooms up and around again, knocking people over. He bursts into a changing room, resulting in a shriek of shock.

"Wow, never took you for a thong type a' gal Rogue! Especially one that bright!" He yells as he runs out, a brick being thrown at him.

Avalanche follows through by destroying the mansions statues with a massive seismic attack, followed by Blob charging at walls and making holes in them. Inside Kitty is watching TV, until the said TV begins shaking and falls off of the stand, before Blob runs through the wall and steps all over it, only just missing her.

"Hey I was watching that!"

Bobby, Sam, and Jubilee are holding a bucket filled with a strange liquid while standing outside someone's door, "Ok, this is ghonna be so awesome! Our first group prank since Jubes got back! No one can trick Jamie into taking the full fall like she can!"

"Ok, Calm down Bobby, its just a simple bucket on the door, I did this to my little siblings all the time." Sam replies, "Like this one time, Paige just got back from her Study group, and..."

"Yeah, Yeah, just give me a boost." The two boys boost the Chinese mutant up to the top of the door, slightly cracked open as she tries to balance the full bucket on the top of it. But then they notice the liquid inside shaking and hear loud footsteps, just before Blob runs right threw a wall next to them, making them fall with the Bucket landing on Jubilee's head. "Bobby, what did you put in this bucket?" she asks, gritting her teeth as the liquid pours down her jacket.

"I-I don't think I should tell you, just yet."

Scott is adding to his car, continuing from what he was doing earlier. When he hears Blob coming, Scott realizes that the way he's running is likely to destroy the car. He hurryingly gets into the car, open the Garage door, and tries to drive out, but it wont start. He must have left something loose. He runs out of the car and quickly opens the hood to tighten everything before running back to try again. Still wont start. So he run back to check on the engine again, no problem, so he runs back to the drivers seat and realizes that the reason it wont start is because he has no wheels. He quickly rises the car up with one of those machines that do that, pops on some wheels, lowers it down and tries starting it, it works! He drives it only a metre before Blob destroys a nearby wall as the runs through it. Scott gets out of the car, now under the Garage door, before shouting "Yes its safe!"

Before the destruction Blob did causes the door to close rapidly, trashing the car and trapping him.

"Ok..." he switches between glasses and Visor, "...Now, its personal!"

As Blob continues to seriously p!$$ everyone off, The X-Men end up leaving Ricochet alone.

"They all gone? None of them hiding behind any beds? Cool, these guys are idiots!" He quickly rips off the restraints before exiting the Medical room and running to the Cerebro Room, smashing open the doors, grabbing the sides of the walk way and pulling it up, causing the Cerebro Console, not yet properly reconnected after it was taken out earlier, to just slide towards him, before he runs to the elevator. He enters, just as the X-Men shut it off for security reasons "Oh come on!" He runs to the only other way out that he knows of: the Hole in the top of the Cerebro room that he made to get in, running back there he quickly jumps up through the hole and tries to sneak out, until-

"Hey, you wouldn't be taking that now would you, _Mon ami_?" he turns around to see a familiar looking Cajun in a trench coat with a long metal staff in his arm.

"Well that was my plan." He puts down the Cerebro console as Gambit stretches and cracks his joints as if about to do a physical exercise, "But of course..." he stretches as well, "Plans change." Gambit holds out his staff as he holds out his batons, before the run at each other...

A Large armoured flying machine made of pure metal with no visible way of flying floats near the mansion. It looks like a large metal rock with numerous holes, like windows. Inside this are airport chairs made of metal, of course softer metal but still metal. It also has draws filled with wine, TVs, DVD players, almost like its a car. Of course it also has giant spheres to exit quickly from. Inside stands Magneto and Wanda as they watch.

"It looks like my Brotherhood may need some help, why am I not surprised." Magneto uses his powers to make several blocks of metal reform into liquid metal beings, like that Second Terminator or like Mercury herself, before making these creations attack the X-Men, all the while keeping full control over them and the floating metal rock they're in.

"Father please, let me help you." Wanda tries to ask him. While usually that's visible under the helmet is glowing eyes, but now you can clearly see he's sweating from exhaustion. The strain he's under to keep this thing flying as well as controlling all these metal things is tiring, which is why Wanda is offering to help, "Please, I _can_ control my powers, I _can_ help you."

"No Wanda, I don't need your help. I can manage on my own, but they can't." Magneto points down to his loosing Brotherhood as Toad's tongue is trapped underneath One Multiple dupe while two others kicks his guts in, Pietro is pinned down and getting the crap slapped out of him by Rogue and Kurt, and Cyclops has knocked Blob onto his back and punching him angrily.

"Maybe they do." She enters one of the flying orb things as Magneto sends it down. With the speed of a meteor it knocks over/out all of the original New Recruits with the exception of Sunspot, who was busy fighting knocked out by Deathstryke. Avalanche meanwhile is being taken Down by Jean, and Pyro is loosing to Storm. Sabretooth, told not to attack Logan as Deathstryke is dealing with him, is fighting Beast, as Ricochet and Gambit are going at it like wild dogs with metal bars. Deathstryke, unlike the other members of the Brotherhood, is getting the upper hand over X-23, using her superior strength and apparent larger experience to over power her.

When Wanda gets involved its practically a war zone. She just walks past every X-Man and suddenly they either loose control of their powers, get stuck to something (Or in Kitty's case, stuck _in_something) and general pain, until most of them are over powered and lying on the floor, and the Brotherhood are all winning. All thanks solely to Wanda.

"Ok, lets get Cerebro out of here." Wanda tells the stunned Brotherhood members as she walks inside to the Rec Room, as Gambit and Ricochet are still fighting until blue light covers the Card Gambit has in his hand. Afterwards, the card is stuck to his fingers, still charging, before it explodes in his face. Wanda levitates the console and leads it out, followed by the Brotherhood. She places it down onto a plate of metal before that levitates back to Magneto's little flying metal 'Car' as the metal beings Magneto used to fight return to the Flying object as well. The Brotherhood are moving towards this so that metal balls can recover them.

_"I still can't believe it, We beat 'em 'yo!"_ Toad says to himself. "And _It all thanks to the new guys."_ he looks over towards Ricochet and Deathstryke, but only sees Ricochet, "Hey, where's metal arm-tight pants?" He asks Blob and Quicksilver as they look around, noticing her near Logan and X-23. Taunting the former and holding the later down with her foot.

"Isn't it Ironic Logan? You cut of my arms, and I've cut of yours. But I wound what limit does your healing abilities have? Your lungs? Your Heart? Your head? What do I need to cut off so you wont heal up? Well lucky for you I don't need to test it on you."

She turns her attention to X-23, before raising one hand in a cutting motion, but before she can cut off X-23's head, a hand grabs hers, "Hey, we got what we needed, and I didn't sign up for cold hearted murder, especially to a child." Ricochet stopped her, but not before she angrily stabs him in the stomach and throws him at a wall.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Toad shoots his tongue at her and well, lets just hope it will grow back. The other Brotherhood corner her, With Wanda holding her still with her Hex power. As they try to Hold Deathstryke, Magneto even gets involved using his own powers to restrain her, better than what Wanda could,

"Deathstryke Calm yourself. Your work is done and I shall pay you your price, now leave." His comments only earn and smirk and some laughter from Deathstryke.

"Did you really think you were paying _me?_ Did it never occur to you that the girl with metal arms and obvious Cyborg attachments may in fact just be a human? And all her supposed powers are Cyborg enhancements? My arms are fake, my bones only partially plated with Admantium, and my healing is an artificial process. I'm not a mutant Magnus, and You didn't pay for _my_ service." She leans her head to the side, "Take 'em all."

Various highly powered robots appear, all resemble Sentinels, only smaller, but just as powerful.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, the Mach II Sentinel Purge crew!" The smaller Sentinels chase after one Mutant each, they blow up Magneto's flying object and capture him. Within minutes Xavier, Logan, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, Pyro, Roberto, X-23, Wanda and Almost every other mutant is captured. Toad, Avalanche, Blob and Quicksilver hide out in the Mansion's sub basement, where they activate Deathcon 4 to fight off the Sentinels. While Bobby, Amara, Ray, Sam, Multiple, Jubilee and Storm manage to get into the X-Van and drive off. As some try to catch up, Lightning bolts strike them down.

"Just pull out and take the one's we have, they'll be enough." Deathstryke walks off as Sentinels with electrified Cages with Anti-mutant properties pick up the mostly unconscious X-Men and Brotherhood. Though should be noted that most of them were already unconscious when they attacked. "Trask, we got 'em." She radios in as she gets into a large metal flying machine that takes her along with the Sentinels.

...

Notes:

-Deathstryke's origin is changed, obviously to give her less sympathy and a real reason for hating Logan, her design was changed also to make her more of a Cyborg. Speaking of her, Wasn't the plot twist fun? The problem with Magneto's method and why his own Cerebro would be a good idea so that he doesn't recruit a guy who isn't technically a mutant and a woman who's just a robot with a brain.

-Ricochet is based on the Ricochet of the comics with a Costume redesign, slightly altered power set, and new origin and Name. The main reason was I wanted to make a character who's basically Spider-Man if he decided to screw responsibility. He's not quite a villain, just very chaotic. Just like the Brotherhood. If you've read the Spider-Man story first you'd know he appeared there as well, but right now, He's with Magneto, being, well, whatever he wants.

-I've noticed that I've been using Bobby a lot. I don't know why but I do. Thought he is one of my favourite Characters (Kurt is still _the_ favourite), and is actually the most powerful X-Man if you forget about Jean and Xavier. Maybe that's why I've been using him so much. That or the fact that, he is, after all, Bobby Drake.

-Wanda being almost like a daddy's girl was supposed to show how, following the brainwashing, she only remembers those fake memories. Because of this, now that he's taken the full Brotherhood under his wing, she's now one of his most loyal members. Funny, ain't it?


	20. Crimes of X

Logan awakes in a hospital bed. Strapped down, it looks like he has a private room.

"Oh, thank god your awake, I thought you were dead." Comments a Nurse as she enters with a happy voice, making Logan sigh with Relief, "Because this would be boring if you weren't screaming."

The Nurse shivers, like a hologram having a problem, revealing it to be Deathstryke.

"Your little blue friend's watch is interesting, to say the least Logan." Logan tries to get out, but his arms are strapped to the bed, along with his feet. "Now, Now, Logan do you think you would be able to get free? What fun would that be?" She lifts he claws, before striking down on his abdomen. His roar wakes up everyone else captured, all locked up in separate metal rooms, each restrained by metal cables, possibly Admantium or some other strong metal. Either way their arms are being held outwards while their feet are stuck to the floor, this is hell.

**Crimes of X**

The X-van returns to the mansion slowly; the garden is destroyed and Blob-sized holes are in the walls, but other than that it is still stable, and the Mansion Computers all still work, so its only cosmetic damage. But still, people are missing and all in need of medical attention.

Inside the Mansion, Blob, Toad, Avalanche, and Quicksilver have left their hiding spots and began to look around the mansion. Toad and Blob are going through people's closets and draws, Avalanche is using the halls as testing ground, and Pietro is stealing anything not bolted down and worth a few books. So when Storm and the New Recruits return to find Pietro carrying out several DVD players, Blob's pockets filled with various students clothes _and more_, Toad _wearing_ Jean's Bikini (Yeah, get THAT image out of your head!), and Avalanche trapped underneath a collapsed wall that _he_ caused, they're going to be understandably annoyed.

"Hey look at me! I'm a sexy red-head yo!" Toad comments as he poses, just before a beam of electricity hits him. Then an Ice Beam. Then a fire beam. Then a beam of fireworks. Pietro realizes their back and tries to run with his stolen Stash, but Cannonball out-speeds him, while holding Jamie; he flies in front of him before Shaking Jamie to make him multiply, causing Pietro to trip up on the many Jamies. Blob tries to sneak away, but the floor is mysteriously covered in ice, and Avalanche is still trapped.

"Go on, try and hit the guy when he's down." He Taunts, Bobby begins to but is stopped by Storm.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well first we were supposed to Distract Logan so that Ricochet could infiltrate the Mansion and get Cerebro, but we got beat so that woman with the metal arms went to hold him off while we back up Ricochet, and then all those Sentinels came, so we locked ourselves in the mansion while they captured you all." Pietro tells them really fast as Jamies pin him down.

"And steal all of your stuff." Toad adds as Iceman traps him in a cocoon of ice.

"That woman, who was she?" Storm asks the trapped Avalanche, "and the young man she hurt."

"They're Magneto's new recruits. Hired 'em both from some website where people advertise to do jobs for people. Legal or not. His name was something like Jason Meeks but called himself Ricochet. The woman, all I heard was Deathstryke with a 'y' or something." Lance tells her.

"Why did she attack Logan so brutally? Even Sabretooth isn't _that_violent."

"How should I know? Maybe he stood her up on a date or ditched her 6 months pregnant."

"Logan has missed a lot of his life, maybe he screwed her over or something?" Bobby comments.

"Either way we need to find where they are. Do you guys have any idea?" Each Brotherhood member shakes their head.

"Hey, it was sentinels-sorter, which means Trask is somehow involved." Bobby points out. "If we're lucky he's probably using the base he had when the first sentinel was made, I mean its gotta still have all the stuff to make 'em and room to keep everyone."

"Bobby that's actually a good idea. If you could think of that then why are you failing school?" Storm asks.

"Because school's boring. Being a superhero team is so much better, so I divide my brain power solely to that."

"Well suit up all of you, we meet at the Blackbird Hanger in 5." The students nod and run off, before Storm turns to the Brotherhood, "Are you coming?" They shake their heads, "Magneto was captured too, are you sure?" Still shake, "And Pyro and that Ricochet." Still shake, "And Wanda-"

"Cuddle bumps was captured too! Guys we gotta go save 'em yo!" Toad jumps up To Storm's Side, "Come on! This is vitally important!"

"Toad I didn't even know you knew the word 'Vitally', its a little longer than the words you usually say..."

"That ain't important Lance! What is important is Saving Wanda and the X-Men, oh and that Roberto kid. And that, oh what's his name, darkish skin, messy hair, gets strong from sunlight. Him too."

"What's in it for us?" Pietro asks with a raised brow.

"Without Magneto Genosha'll probably Sink. Including all our stuff, and your _Special_ Magazine collection."

"You got a point Slime ball, Ok guys, its another Enemy of my enemy is my friend deal, you remember what to do for them?"

"Come and save everyone at the last minute." Blob answers.

"Help Kitty after she's been knocked out to get back onto her good side?" Lance suggests, while taking out a small breath freshener bottle and spraying in his mouth.

"Yes, so it's settled: We help the X-Men -because they were too pathetic to help themselves- save our own members, and Blow Trask's base to kingdom-freaking-come!" Pietro decides really fast.

"Wait, should we return the stuff we stole first?" Ask Blob.

"Of course not-"

"Yes you should! Now!" Storm demands, as lightning crackles around her eyes, making the boys lower their heads, shrug, and walk off to return the stuff, "Oh and Toad, Burn that Bikini."

When everyone is ready, all wearing their current uniforms. For the sake of those who have missed chapters or forgotten, Each new recruit currently has their own customized uniform. Bobby's is similar to his previous training uniform but has some differences, the sleeves and legs cut off below the elbows and knees like a surfing uniform, a yellow belt and small tight training shoes. Iike before, that cut at the ankles and display two 'X' symbols on the side. He also his a lighter blue X on the torso coming from the centre out to the shoulders and waste before going down the side of each arm and leg. He occasionally also wears a bandana, but not now. Cannonball wears a black uniform with a large metal 'X' badge and yellow shoulder pads like an American football player, a yellow belt, and large yellow boots. Amara has a slightly lighter uniform than previously, with black gloves and boots, her sleeves cut off at the shoulders and has fire emblems on the side of the leg and like everyone else a yellow belt. Ray However, just wears his original new recruits uniform as he hasn't gotten a good idea for his uniform yet. Jubilee wears her Generation X uniform, including dark blue bottoms and sleeveless top, Large chunky yellow boots with a circle 'X' logo on the knee cap. A loose fitting Yellow belt and a Yellow Jacket with no sleeves, just like every other female Generation X uniform with the exception of the colour and extras. While Jamie wears the uniform described last chapter, I don't think you need reminding how that looked.

They all arrive at the Blackbird hanger at the same time as the Brotherhood have returned what they stole, freed Lance, and burnt the Bikini Toad wore. Storm activates the controls as both teams take seats in the X-Jet and get ready to fly. They take off at lightning speed, soar threw the clouds like a really fast bird, before landing outside the warehouse/docks thing. They exit just outside where the giant-filled-in-hole is from the last time the Sentinel was released, before trying to find a way in.

...

Inside, several of Trask's scientists are continuing to analyse the Damaged and powerless Nimrod Sentinel. Due to its various battles the Vibranium has stored all of the gained energy, but with it unable to release this, the Vibranium eventually overloaded and melted. With its limit broken, the Armour is no more powerful than Admantium and energy can just pass threw it, allowing the scientists to just X-Ray it to rebuild its weapons and Model designs.

"This is perfect." Comments Trask as he watches over his work. He walks down to an elevator to take him above the prison sector to look at the Captured mutants. He looks over Logan's cell to see him scream as Deathstryke mutilates him, lets him heal, then does it again, then over Sabertooth's with his arms trapped in a devices, which every time he moves tightens and twists, crushing his bones, causing pain no one could imagine unless they've been threw it. He continues to see the Head of Mutant security at his base, William Stryker, take pleasure out of cracking his gun on the back of Kurt's head. He watches with a smile as Scott is crawled up in his cell without his glasses and a constant loud noise emitted screwing up his hearing. He can't see, he can't hear, and from all the blood and other bodily fluids stained all over the wall he probably wishes he couldn't smell either.

He makes a small laugh as he watches each other mutant be tortured, tormented, mutilated, and who knows what else. Trask of course has better things to do so he returns to the elevator to monitor the Sentinel series IIIs. Each one more armoured than previous models, and still as deadly, if more so. Various different companies are interested in these: HYDRA, GRSO, HAMMER, AIM, various other acronyms, even the current Secretary of Defence. As he watches over the surveillance of these being assembled he notices something. Movement.

He activates various other cameras to get a better picture of what is this movement, just as an Alarm goes off: 'WARNING, MUTANT READINGS IDENTIFIED IN THE ENTRANCE BAY, ACTIVATING SECURITY PROTOCOLS'

Trask watches as one mutant, well what looks like a mutant with 5 others hiding inside his belly, jumps down a long gorge, before two others, both about high school sophomores to juniors in age jump and land on him, using him as a way to slowly break their fall as another, who looks younger than the two others, just jumps down before stretching his tongue to grab a higher ledge, swinging to safety. All as two other mutants, one no older than the last one and the other in her late twenties to early thirties, fly down, well, one almost rockets himself down while the other slowly descends, like a piece of paper caught in the wind. While another mutant, same age as the rocket one, makes a slide appear, out of ice, from fin air as him and the remaining mutants slide down. As they get off one trips and makes several identical mutants appear around him, annoying the other mutants.

Trask types in several commands on the computer. As this happens, various metal doors close around the group of mutants, and tear gas is released into the room, at first some of them struggle to breath, until Bobby freezes over the devices that are releasing it before Magma melts the doors down and the group escape. Guards and security drones are sent in, but are all taken care off easily. They make it to the elevator shaft before Bobby makes a slide going down, and the various mutants slide down to the lower levels. They eventually reach the bottom floor, exit the shaft, before walking into the centre of a large room.

"Ok, maybe we took a wrong turn." Comments Toad as the lights shut off, just before loud thuds are heard, almost like _giant footsteps._ The lights turn on suddenly, as everyone has gathered into the centre, the camera changes to the view of something large with a red visage. A heads up display appears, along with several circles around the Various mutants, on each one a text box reading 'MUTANT SIGNATURES DETECTED' before changing to 'TERMINATE'. A large metal arm lifts up before firing several rockets at its targets. The mutants quickly turn around to see them coming, before each one of the rockets either freeze over, get hit by lightning, spontaneously explode, or get hit away with some other form of projectile. The lights flicker on to Reveal a large Sentinel, ready to take them on.

"Oh, its not that bad, we can take it." Comments Bobby, just before two more eyes light up, and two more, and two more. Their sources step into the light, 4 Sentinels, plus more to be made.

Trask watches from the surveillance as the New Sentinels fight the Mutants, and laughs every time they narrowly dodge for their lives. But, something else gets his attention: The Air ducts. The motion sensors detect movement, but the mutant sensors don't anything. Someone's breaking in, and it isn't a mutant. He radios his security to get some people down there, and continues to watch. The person breaking in exits the duct to land in between 5 Trask Soldiers, each pointing a gun at him. The figure is a teenaged boy, about seventeen to eighteen, wearing a red hoody and blue jeans. The hoody has a strange symbol that resembles several triangles inside each other. He's also wearing black biker gloves, a black backpack on his back and holding a black rook sack in his arm.

He holds his arms up in surrender before the close in on him, "Who are you, and why are you breaking in here?" the teenager smiles.

"My name's Antony, and I was a distraction." Just then, the ceiling explodes. A SHIELD Chopper floats above the hole, as Nick Fury and several agents stand above it. Fury looks to his hand as he presses a control, causing several explosions to go off. Agents drop in, along with Fury himself, and another agent, one with a blue uniform and a bowler hat, accompanied by a mustach.

Several Security forces try to fight him. One jumps at him with a cattle prod, only for him to grab the arm, breaking it before throwing him away. FAR away. Almost super human like. The next one swings at him with another cattle prod, but he dodges, dodges again, before head butting him out.

Fury hits one with the handle of a shot gun before then kicking him towards two others. He pulls out a black ball with a button and a LED screen reading '00:05' before pressing the button. Throwing it up, it produces a strange sticky substance around it. He grabs two guards by the collar, smashes them together once before doing it again with the sticky grenade, now at 3, in between them, sticking them together before throwing them at a huddle of more guards.

Turning around, lighting a cigarette, and walking away as the huddle of unconscious guards explode, he pulls out two metal handguns with exploding bullets before running towards the end of the balcony and jumping over its safety fence and over a large gap before landing on the other side on a balcony. While he was air borne, he fired a large amount of exploding bullets at various guards on multiple levels, each one now a ball of fire that resembles the sun before exploding to destroy at least 5 of the lower levels.

Fury places his guns back in his holsters before tacking out a rifle. He jumps the safety fence again, falling down at least 5 levels of the 50 level base before he grabs the side of the floor of one balcony. Swings round to the other side of it to land perfectly on the safety fence on this side. Holding his gun towards a small room, which happens to be the surveillance room where Trask is, he fires only one shot at this room and manages to get the bullet to go not only through a wall, but to then get a direct shot of Trask's right shoulder, going straight through that and then out of his arm and through the back wall.

He didn't become Director of SHIELD by pushing papers.

He back flips off of the balcony and landing in the centre of a platform, surrounded by a large amount of agents.

"Nick Fury, now why would you attack our base, with only a small squad of soldiers?"

"I didn't. How much would you bet that the guards holding the kid left him alone to deal with me?"

The guards realize what he means. They turn back to where they left the kid.

"Go get 'em Tony." Fury yells with a smirk as the guards run.

They smirks a little as he rips of his hoody, revealing the top half of a red body suit, being worn by non other that Tony Stark. With an Arc Reactor on his chest, he takes the jeans and shoes off as weal to reveal the body suit fully, a red suit with small metal magnets placed on certain spots. He rips open the rook sack to reveal bits of red and yellow metal, all that fall to the floor around him. He rips of two small metal buckles on the bag, causing flaps to just randomly open up. Two red metal flaps fold over his shoulders locking the metal slides into their right place as two larger flaps fold around his side, locking onto the two first metal flaps, covering his torso sans for his stomach and below. Lastly, a yellow metal cover slides down from his back, covering the rest of the torso and locking onto the Arc Reactor along with the rest of the armour.

As this finishes, the magnets on the arms and legs pull the metal pieces lying on the floor over him. First yellow pieces around the biceps and thighs. Extra red parts coat his shoulders and other parts on the thighs as larger pieces coat his lower legs and arms, including repulsars on his palms and feet. Lastly, a metal device, that resembles thick metal plates with metal arms leading down to a small metal ball, each point connecting to a magnet. One plate reads '_V.I.S.I.O.N._ MACH2', his on board Modem.

The Virtual Intelligence Sentient Incorporated Online Network (VISION). It works as a wireless network designed to help Stark run his armour, as well as control robot duplicates of armours, in order to use his more 'complex' features, such as complicated flight, Air tricks, repulsars, ect. It is the first example of Artificial intelligence created by humans of _this_ time period, the Vision is Stark's greatest achievement he's made solely.

The last thing to build is his helmet, it gets pulled up by the magnets on his Bodysuit's neck, it covers his head just before the yellow mask, you all know how that looks, folds over his face.

"Yeah, you should have had _someone_ watching him." Fury comments as Iron Man shoots some of the guards, as Fury grabs two guns from his holsters and shoots several guards. With a nod, the two separate to fight off the many Trask Agents and drones.

In Logan's Cell, Deathstryke is cutting parts of his face off when a monitor activates, with an Injured Trask on it.

"Deathstryke, leave him alone, we're being attacked by SHIELD and I need you to take care of them."

"I'm in the middle of something right now, can't it wait?" she asks back while gritting her teeth. With no as her reply, she leaves Logan as every guard in the prison ward leaves to fight the invading SHIELD forces.

"Fury, Bucket brain, you two really have good timing." Logan comments as carefully messes with his wrist, wiggling it around and placing it in a strange position and bending his hand, before pulling it as far out of the straps as he can as he grits his teeth. "This is ghonna hurt, a hell of a lot!"

He pops his claws, but, because of his wrist position, they pop out of his wrist, not his knuckles, cutting the straps. He yells at the pain of this, brings the claws back in before popping them out normally before he gets out.

"Ok, time to get everyone out of here." Logan cuts through his cell, escapes into the prison ward and tries opening the other cells, only to find out that they're already open. He follows a scent to find everyone already escaping, "how did you all get free?"

"You're not the only one with powers Logan; it's not always about you." Points out Magneto, as he rips open large chunks of the prison, all the while being helped to walk by Wanda. "Now why don't you make yourself useful and help get us out of here. Charles is being held in a separate room and we need your help to find it."

"Hey who put you in charge pal?" Logan questions while getting up in his face, only For Sabretooth to push him back.

"Considering how he's the most powerful guy here, I'd suggest you back off 'cos your guts are looking pretty tasty right now. Nothing like fresh runt in the morning." Creed sadistically licks his lips in a 'you know he might actually eat you and that is a scary thought' kind of way, until Jean separates them.

"Will you two just drop your little macho act for two seconds so we can get out of here?" The two grunt at each other before separating, with 'Just wait until this is over' being mutter silently so only people with an advanced hearing ability could hear it, with then 'oh you know I am Bub/runt' muttered afterwards.

The group separate to do two things, 1) Find Charles, 2) find a way out. So group one, lead by Magneto and built up of Pyro, Wanda, Sabretooth, Logan, Jean, and Kurt, while everyone else, Lead by Scott, looks for the exit so that they can get the lesser experienced students out before they get hurt, or worse. Another Lawsuit against Xavier is likely to get the mansion, and the X-Men, Closed down.

"he's this way, C'mon" Logan comments as he picks up the professors scent, running down a hallway.

"No he's not, its this way!" Sabretooth nearly yells at Logan's mistake.

"My nose don't lie, his this way."

"And neither does mine! You're just wrong!"

"Should someone point out to them that you don't really smell with your nose? You just inhale the scent from their and the brain does all of the work." Jean states, but is mostly ignored.

"I know Chuck's scent better than you so I'll go find 'em. Why don't you just play with a piece of string somewhere."

"Well why don't you go drink some gasoline and lit matches somewhere, because I know for sure he's this way!"

"Well I think you're wrong!"

"You're both wrong, he's this way." Jean tells them as she scans the place telepathically, Realizing Xavier is down a third hall. "Now my telepathy doesn't lie so it's this way," She walks down the hall as everyone follows, until they reach a large metal door.

"Let me handle this." Logan pops his claws and, well, claws at the door, doing nothing, "Huh, must be Admantium, Surprised Trask could get a hold of it."

"Maybe you're just too weak." Sabretooth tries to barge it open, but just dislocates his arm, painfully, making him scream.

"Maybe you're just too stupid." Logan comments with a smile.

"Maybe you're all just in my way, stand aside." Magneto floats slightly before he rips the door away. Inside the room Xavier is strapped to a machine linking to the stolen Cerebro. Aparently Trask was going to use Stryker's plan. Magneto rips the machine apart, freeing Xavier while Jean and Kurt help him up and carry him with them as they escape, leaving Cerebro as it can always be rebuilt and is useless to Trask without a telepath.

As they go down the original hallway however, a figure runs up to them. The figure jumps several times, flipping, somersaulting, back flipping, eventually leaping into the air and kicking the sides of Kurt and Jean's head, knocking them out. They stop in mid air as Magneto uses his power,

"So you came crawling back, Deathstryke." He holds her by her metal arms, sure. She kicks his head to make him release his grasp before she hits him again. She quickly takes out Pyro and Wanda, before leaping onto Sabretooth and Gutting him. Thank Darwin he can heal.

"Just you and me Logan."

"I was counting on it!" Logan snaps, he lunges at her with intense speed. He's not thinking, he's just fighting. Very aggressively, quickly overpowering her.

"What's Logan doing?" Kurt asks as he and Jean get back up

"He's not usually this violent, I can't even read his thoughts." Jean adds as she tries to scan him to stop him.

"I wouldn't try and stop him if I were you." Sabretooth comments as he heals, "He couldn't stop even if he wanted to."

"What's going on with him?" Jean asks the overgrown feline.

"Heh, He's gone berserk." Logan's unstoppable rage, great way to take out savage serial killers.

"I'm ghonna pull him off of her." Jean comments before telekinetically ripping Logan off of Deathstryke, however Logan just keeps thrashing, getting red.

"I said _Don't try and stop him!_"

"Why, what's he doing?" Jean asks as she places him down.

"He's going into Cardiac Arrest because you pulled him away while he was going berserk. His muscles move uncontrollably when berserk and causes his heart to beat too fast, if someone tries to stop him and succeeds, well, this happens. Congratulations, you just killed the runt."

"What? What do I do?" She asks, just before Sabretooth hits his chest really hard, breaking his own arm against Logan's ribs but stopping his heart, making him calm down. He coughs a few times before waking up, seeing Sabretooth and Jean standing above him.

"Creed? You, you saved me?"

"No one kills you but me, remember? Now get up, we got a mission to do."

"Do they hate each other or what?" Kurt questions, "He wants him dead, why willingly save him just to kill him later? Sabretooth's messed up."

"Not as messed up as your face if ya' don't shut up. Squirrel." Creed mutters as he continues.

...

The other team has split again into two teams, consisting of experienced and mostly less experience members. Team A) lead by Cyclops, consisting of Kitty and Doug 'Cyther' Ramsey, who're instead trying to find Trask's computers so that they can have a little pay back, or at the very least delete his Sentinel designs. While the other group, Lead by Rogue, consisting of Gambit, Elixir, Vic 'Anole' Borkowski, Rockslide, X-23, Mercury Hellion and the Braddocks, are going to track down the rescue group and help them fight Sentinels.

Two guards are standing outside one room, when suddenly a beam of Red Force Energy hits both of them, knocking them unconscious. Kitty and Cyther enter the room, loaded with computers and other stuff, the two begin to load the computers up and go through the files. Cyther pulls out a small handheld device and plugging it in.

"Are you in yet?" Scott asks ask the two as they appear to struggle to turn it all on.

"Just a Sec, this has some serious cutting edge Security protocols." Doug tells him, "It's more advanced than anything I've seen. It could take even Tony Stark or Reed Richards years to get into this thing... Ok I'm in." Several different things open up, "And this computer belongs to... a Mr. Nathaniel Millbury."

"Wait, Nathaniel Millbury?" Cyclops asks, looking like he's seen a ghost. Well for him, looking like he's seen a red ghost.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, its nothing, just, the orphanage I grew up in belonged to a Mr. Nathaniel Millbury."

"Huh, talk about coincidence." Doug loads it all up, "Huh, this is weirder, every file is written in Latin, a lot of it. This looks like someone's been writing this for over a thousand years, almost like Apocalypse kind of stuff. Let's see, copy this, and this, and this, Oh and that, not that, Close down that ad, that ad too, no I don't want free porn, a girl is sat right next to me. And now copy this, select all that, and that's it."

"Wait, why are you copying all that?"

"Hey, this could be vital information about mutants and the mutant gene, it could have more knowledge than Xavier has. Anyway, that's everything, now just drag in this virus, and unleash it on all of Trask's Computers. Disable all anti-Virus software, and then we get out of here before they realize what's going on." They nod in agreement before quickly leaving.

Lastly, the rescue group are surrounded by oncoming metal giants. While they're designed to be more powerful, The X-Men and the Brotherhood are much more experienced, so just 3 of them could take on one Sentinel. One Sentinel loads its giant Machine gun, aims at them, and fires 300-500 rounds. A few seconds later, every giant bullet is still in the air, surrounded by ice, including the Sentinel responsible. The ice shakes violently, before the sentinel inside breaks into pieces, Bobby and Lance subsequently sigh from the effort.

One Sentinel attempts to crush them, until Blob throws Jamie at it, THROWS! JAMIE! AT! IT! He hits it and makes 20 dupes, his limit, but as the Sentinel shakes the Jamies, each one multiplies by 5 as well, making 100. Each covering the sentinel. Then Jamie redraws each Dupe, knocking himself out, but the sudden use of powers confuses the sentinel and several others, distracting them as Cannonball fires threw each one and them catches Jamie.

The Sentinels surround them, activating hand lasers, just as one being hits the back of one's head, grabs its neck and kicks downwards, RKOing a Sentinel onto Another. The Same being flies directly into another, taking that down as well, before curb-stomp battling some of the others. No it isn't Hulk, just one of the few people capable of taking the Hulk Down, Brian 'Captain Britain' Braddock, one of the strongest mutants in the world (& English! Yay Patriotism!).

"Mind if ah?" Rogue asks as she walks up to him.

"Not at all." He takes of his glove as she taps some of his power. She flies straight at a Sentinel, grabbing the top of it and throwing it at another. A sentinel tries to grab her but is coated in green energy before ripping Apart as Hellion holds his glowing green hands out. Gambit hurls himself up to one, grabs its Chest and blows it the **** up, tippling it over into another. While X-23 Jumps down from one, just a few seconds before its Head Explodes. Psylocke flies into one, charges her hand telekinetically to make it form a sort of psychic sword, cutting through the metal to its inner circuitry, shutting down the Mutant scanners, allowing her brother to spin it around to make it fire randomly at other Sentinels. Anole climbs up one, leaping up once it detects him. He punches into its eye when it tries to scan him, causing it to lose balance as he jumps off of it before tipping it over, onto two other sentinels.

"Saved your Ass." Rogue comments when the Sentinels seam to stop coming as the 'rescue party' slowly get up. As every group meet up in the giant room they're in, sans for Iron Man and Nick Fury as their status as just humans (In the same sense as Batman is _only human_ or Jackie Chan is _only human_) makes them invisible to the Sentinel's scanners, and as such Sentinels will ignore whatever they do.

"Ok, a Virus has been put into the computers, that should delete everything, including how to build a Sentinel, we got the professor, and from what I've guessing, no sentinels are left..."

"All but one." A voice comes. Trask reveals himself, injured and resting on one wall, bleeding to death. "One Sentinel left. One that will destroy you all. One that makes a regular Sentinel look like a human in comparison. The ultimate killing machine. Project MOLD! The MASTER MOLD!" he yells as he pulls out a small device, pressing it, and then watching as the floor caves in, making the various mutants, all caught off guard, fall into an even deeper room, much larger than the rest of the base, with virtually no lighting.

"Another underground lair? A few more we could get some Chinese food." Bobby jokes, just as footsteps are heard. Sentinel footsteps, but only louder, really louder. Jubilee and Amara use their powers to light up the room to discover that this Sentinel, if it could be classed as that, is big, very big, so big it could use regular Sentinels as Action figures and humans as toy soldiers. Its feet are huge, larger and more chunky. Its body is also larger, and more armoured. The arms are also just as large, with three fingers on the hand. It stores various other weapons and tools inside the forearm, such as machine guns, rocket launchers, laser weapons, flamethrowers, nuclear powered grenades, metal tentacles, drones, and internal armour. The head is similar to a normal Sentinel but has blue plated armour of the top and sides, with red glowing eyes. The back holds a large fuel engine, which serves as backup power should the main power source, stored in the chest, is destroyed and used up. This is the ultimate Mutant hunter.

"Enjoy Freaks!" Bolivar Trask Shouts down to them, "To think none of this would have been possible had your metal friend not rip out the energy source of the NIMROD. With that gone it was simple to copy the AI and rework it, this Sentinel shall control all other Sentinels in my war against mutants, Enjoy!" He watches happily, gripping the side of a metal bar to help him stand while the Combined group of mutants must fight something more deadly than any previous sentinel. Bobby tries to freeze it but its sheer size makes it impossible to fully cover it as it breaks any ice covering it. Avalanche tries to shatter it, but its metal is too dense for his powers. Everyone and anyone who can fire beams at it, but do nothing. Scott and Storm get everyone to fall back while they decide what to do as this Sentinel eyes each one of them.

"Ok, this is what we do, most of you this will be too dangerous, so I need someone to take the lesser experienced members back to the topside."

"What? But I wanna fight it too!"

"No Buts Bobby, Jean will take you and your team with the other recruits, oh and Roberto, to safety. You'll find Nick Fury and stay with him" Logan tells him, before turning to Nightcrawler. "Ok Elf, Port me to the top of it." Kurt nods before he teleports Logan to the top of the Sentinel. He pops his claws and strikes, only to not even scratch it. Its Admantium, or at least a titanium Vibranium compound. The robot shakes the two off before hitting them into a wall.

"Ok we'll go." Bobby comments before most of the students run off scared. If Scott's eye's were visible, they would be rolling, before he turns around and fires at the sentinel. But a force field appears to protect it, "Wait, it's not supposed to do that!" Trask says watching.

"Ha, foolish mutants, I was built to adapt, I have reworked energy weapons to make a protective shield of energy around me, you can't stop me."

"Like hell we can't!" Rogue shouts while taking some of Storm's power, creating large amounts of lightning, only doing nothing. "Or, maybe we can't."

"Pathetic mutant, your power is dependent on others, and is useless on me."

"How is it SPEAKING! It's a freaking robot!" Logan asks confused.

"A robot based on another robot from the future."

"That force field is pointless. You're durable enough to withstand attacks anyway, why are you wasting your power source!" Trask berates.

"I never said it was _my_ energy weapon making the Shield. The Shield is being generated by your security systems that I am wirelessly connected to."

"But Ramsey uploaded a virus! You should be shutting down right now!"

"Not exactly, I am connected to a different terminal. To shut down my shield you would have to destroy that, but of course, if you try to escape I'm just going to destroy you."

"Ok, Kitty, go find the others. Have them search every room for any computer, router, modem, or wireless interface, and after if we're done steal some souvenirs."

"I'm on it." Kitty nods before phasing into the back of a wall.

"Everyone else, we need to hold it off the best we can." Everyone nods in agreement before facing the giant sentinel.

...

"...and that's why Scott sent me to tell you that." Kitty finishes telling the various students, "So We need to pair off and find this, whatever, and blow it up, everyone understand?"

They all nod and within minutes, they split up. Bobby and Jamie, Sam and Amara, Roberto and Jubilee, Kitty and Ray, Etc. The latter two search a room marked 'Team X' only to find records of the Mutant Team Logan was on, no first names given though to finally answer Logan's question, just last names. It includes uniforms, marked boxes, weapons, and recorded missions, including diaries, etc. Apparently Trask's company was somehow involved, but that's when one marked box catches Kitty's eye, well, mostly because a framed picture is hanging next to it.

"Ray, look at this." She points to it, making his eyes widen, the box is marked 'Bradley', but that's not important, "The photo." The picture is off a man, one with cropped hair and looks like Ray, A LOT like Ray. They open the box to see his possessions, a photo of his dead body, records of the incident, a diary, and several pictures of this man with various people, mostly ladies at bars all across the world, but a few with him and Wade with Wade either holding some super weapon while he has electricity crackling around his fingers. Each photo with a date typed on the bottom of when it was taken.

"Hey wait..." Ray grabs one of the photos, "This woman, it's, it's my Mom! That date, its nearly a year before I was born, about ten or_... nine months_."

"Wait, look at this." Kitty points at a page in one of the diaries, the page is on the same date as the photo, _'March 15, Today me and the Team are finishing an undercover mission in New York. I met a girl, named Betty Crisp, while Clubbing with Wade and Maverick. She's about my age, a blond, had a great time. We went back to her place and...'_

"Wait, this guy, he's, he's my father! He's my real Father! All those years in that children's home I knew my dad was probably some badass. But a mutant soldier? Who worked with Logan! This is awesome, he's a hero, a soldier, a..."

"A Horne bull?" Kitty say's skipping threw the pages, "Every page its him meeting a different girl at a different bar before going back to her place."

"Oh god, he has powers, a cool uniform, saved millions of lives, beat up bad guys and fought in tons of wars, and slept with millions of girls. This guy is my idol!"

"Don't you think that, with all these girls he's been with, and all these pictures with Wade Wilson using that hollow-thingy so Wade not only looks normal, but make him look so attractive even men want him."

"Yes, Deadpool's image inducer that makes him appear normal does make him look like a younger Ryan Reynolds."

"But, all the time he spent with him, all these photos with him, constantly with his arm around his shoulder, don't you think all these girls were his way of, compensating for something?"

"Hey, you compensate for your A-cup by stuffing your bra." Ray retorts, only to get hit.

"I'm just saying a lot of guys who sleep with girls in clubs and don't bother with protection tend to be in the closet. Besides it's not like that's a bad thing, I have a cousin who's gay..."

"Well so what if my dad was really Gay, he's still totally awesome and a super badass, in fact I'm taking some of this stuff." He tries to put the diary and some of the pictures into his pocket only to realize that he doesn't have any. "Ok, I have an idea." He reaches for the zip on his uniform's neck and pulls it down to his waist, before taking off his belt and unzipping the zip holding the top and bottom halves of the uniform together.

"Wait what are you doing?" Kitty questions as she raises an eyebrow.

"What does it look like, I'm taking his uniform, its better than mine anyway." Ray retorts.

"You're stealing your dad's uniform?"

"Well I need something to carry the stuff with, and I'm not using this uniform to carry it so I'll just use my old one, now can you turn around." Kitty rolls her eyes before turning the other way for a few seconds. "Ok you can look, I know you want to." She looks to see his 'new'' uniform. It's made out of the same material as his old one, a spandex-metal compound to make it skin tight but strong enough to withstand low calibre bullets. its more blue than before and has military issue boots, the sleeves are short, no longer his upper arm, and has lightning bolts going down the body, with an X-man belt from his previous uniform. "So, are you ghonna help me pack this or what?" he asks as he gets his original uniform and starts to pack it with some photos, the diary, other uniforms, records of mission, and other stuff. As he's just about finished someone shouts.

"Hey I think I found it!" they run to the source of this sound along with everyone else until they reach a Jamie Dupe standing beside a computer, "So are we ghonna like hack into it or..." before he can Finish Bobby's frozen it as Roberto shatters it with a kick, "Oh, or we can do that."

...

Meanwhile with the other X-Men as they run away from his attacks until the force field disappears, "Oh, so that's what that girl ran off to do. I thought she was going to the bathroom, since that's all you biological life forms tend to do. Sleep and pee."

"And all you metal robots tend to do..." Yells Gambit as he jumps from higher and strikes with his Staff, shattering an opening on the chest to its power core, "...Is get broken."

"Everyone attack the..." Scott commands are interrupted when he's grabbed by one of the Sentinel's tentacles, lifting him up.

"No More commands Summers, Scott! I'm in control now and your entire species will be wiped out. And then any normal humans with an X-Gene will be wiped out. And then, Sentinels will make sure no one mutates a new one, even if we need to control your breeding. No more mutants will be bor..." As it rants, several beams hit its back. it turns to see Bobby, Amara, Ray, and Jubilee, just before Sam hurls at it full speed, causing it to stumble, and Jamies jump onto its tentacle to try and get it to let go of Scott. As more beams hit it and Sam continues to charge into it, this causes it to swing Scott around, unknowingly placing him at a good shot at its chest.

"Just a little more..." As he's moved into a perfect position "Yes!" He quickly reaches for the visor, but realizes that the tentacle is limiting his arm movement, causing him to only be able to reach the air _next_ to the button.

"Oh, what's this, oh, you can't get you visor open? Hahaha! Oh, do you want a clearer shot?" It tauntingly pulls Scott closer to his chest whole, literally point blank range.

"Actually I'm fine here; I don't _have_to press the button to open the visor." As he says that he snaps his fingers, and the visor's window quickly flips open and closes, releasing a short but powerful shot of Red Force Energy, destroying its main power source. The inner explosion lets off a series of smaller explosions, destroying its neck, right foot and left arm, causing the head to hang off slightly. "Like 'em or not, Sometimes the Brotherhood have a good point."

"Need repair, activate emergency program override." It mentions as it drops Scott and begins to drag itself away.

"Scott, what did you do to your visor?" Asks Jean as her and the rest of the mutants surround him.

"Hank's been making some improvements to it." He replies.

"Why do you still have the button on the side if you only need to snap your fingers?"

"Because I still need to have my hand next to it for it to hear the snap, because pressing it is easier, and because sometimes I can't snap right and sometimes it doesn't hear it so I could end up wasting time."

"Good point."

"So What should we do about _This thing?_" he asks, pointing to the Master MOLD sentinel as it limps away. It leans against a wall and drags itself away while still leaning on it. That's when Logan notices something thanks to his improved vision: fuel. Its backup engine on its back is leaking all over the wall, and that's when Logan gets an idea. "Scott, hit me."

"What?"

"Hit me, blast me, fire me, whatever, just fire me at that thing."

"What, Logan No! _Firing you at Sentinels_ _isn't a good idea_."

"Trust me, I can stop it before it gets repaired."

"He's got a point. If it gets repaired its likely to also get that Virus uploaded onto his system. A giant super intelligent sentinel with the same intelligence as a super smart genius plus a memory corrupting virus can't be a good thing." Cyther points out.

"But its Crazy, Logan what could you do to stop..." before he can finish Logan places his hand next to his Visor and snaps. Scott unintentionally fires at him and shoots him towards the Sentinel. He outstretches his arms as he flies closer to the wall. He's losing momentum so he won't actually get to the Sentinel, but he didn't plan to. Only two thoughts are in his head: 'gotta make this work,' and 'Scott's power really hurts.'

As he gets to the wall he quickly pops his claws and swings his arms into his chest in a hugging motion, creating a spark against the wall, igniting the fuel, leading all the way across the wall and into the Sentinel's Fuel tank, blowing it up. The Sentinel is totalled and the Explosion hurls Logan back, where Kurt Teleports in and catches him, before porting back.

"My hero." Logan jokes as Kurt carries him, before putting him down to avoid a ship tease to the 'LOGURT' fans, and because he's heavy, with the Admantium bones 'n all.

"This is bad." Bolivar comments before attempting to run, all the while bleeding, only to run into Nick Fury's fist. His soldiers attempt to escape by crossing a metal bridge towards the elevator, but Iron Man flies down and intervenes, blocking their exit. They continue to charge at him but he just looks downwards and shuts off his feet repulsars, shattering the end of the bridge and making them all fall off.

"So What did we learn from this?" Scott asks the team later that day. The rest of the Mansion has been rebuilt from the fight, Everyone has recovered, and everyone agreed not to get parents involved.

"I learnt my dad was a total badass and possibly gay but so are most guys." Ray explains

"Hey why are you all looking at me?"

"Nothing Roberto."

"Cyther, any news on that stolen data?"

"Not yet Scott. Tomorrow I'll start reading it. It would take a qualified translator 4 years to read all of it so, a couple months."

"Good, so what now?"

...

The Airport, Bayville's 6 day trip to Norway class are leaving. When one individual rushes to the class, holding a wooden can and a suitcase, along with a passport and plane tickets, "Wait."

"Principal Blake? What are, what are you doing here?" Asks the Teacher in charge of the trip.

"I just, decided that I might come and join the students here, I haven't been to Norway in quite a while."

"Ok, but I don't think we'll have enough room in the hotel."

"It'll be fine, I'll book a room when we get there, don't worry." After much talk, they board the plane and fly out. Principal Blake watches out of the window as he notices the Clouds _following his window_, as if he's doing it himself.

...

Strange weather, trashed principal's office, and no one's speaking. With the motivation by a famed reporter, Kurt and Kitty decide to find out what's up, is it a mutant? Or something completely different? And what does Norse mythology have to do with it? Meanwhile the principal discovers his true origin, finds a strange hammer, and the answer to who he is. So, Who is Donald Blake? Why does he have an adopted brother Named Loki? From the mind of this Fanfic Author writing this next time in the style of a comic Solicit synthesis, here comes the introduction of the final member of the Avengers!

Notes:

-The New Recruits new uniforms are all inspired by a uniform they used once in the comics, thought with some changes, except for Ray who didn't have a comics uniform (See note 3).

-Cyther was used prominently in this, despite his supposedly useless power I have to admit he's becoming one of my favourite non-evo characters to use.

-The revelation of Chris Bradley being Ray's dad comes from the fact they have similar powers and that in the Comics, Bradley was an X-Man student, not a member of Team X, since I've used him as a Team X Member, and I couldn't think of an original design, I decided to make them Father/son and use his uniform design, see Bradley's wiki page.

-Nick Fury's scenes were specifically written to show one fact everybody knew but never wrote about, Nick Fury is a badass. Seriously, you will never be as awesome as Nick Mother £^&Ing Fury. He's the guy who rides rocket powered motorbikes into HYDRA bases and blows them up with two laser rifles while smoking a cigar and not wearing any form of body protection.

-The decision to make Chris Bradley Gay comes from reading TV tropes and how it noted that X-Men Origins: Wolverine has some bits that if you pay attention make Bradley sound attracted to Wade, asking about him, laughing at his jokes when no one else finds him funny, his gestures, etc. Now that I think about it, its probably got a few negative connotations that the gay one is the one that dies.

-Scott's visor being snap-to-open-able was based on the Ultimate X-Men issue where he does just that.

-I apologise if having Brian curb stomp Sentinels was too patriotic or anything. But, from what I've gathered, Brian could fight the Hulk, not to a standstill or win, but could fight him, instead of being smashed, so fighting a sentinel would be easy. I don't want to use British characters as being too powerful. Entertaining, yes, but not too powerful.


	21. Thunder & Laughter

So welcome readers, hope you enjoy this new chapter. This one revolves around Kurt a little because he's just that awesome. Everybody loves KURT! Except for TealCrystalCAT, who says in her profile specifically why she hates Kurt x Kitty is because, and I quote, 'she's way to awesome for him', that is the only time I've ever read anyone negatively talking about Kurt, yes, Kitty is a cool character, but no one, NO ^$%&ING ONE, is more awesome than Kurt 'the super awesome blue dude' Wagner, NO ONE! Not even Gambit! Deadpool possibly, but he was never in Evolution, thought referenced by Omega Red (I heard Wraide, not Wraith, a 'D') Now TealCrystalCAT, I know you're reading this, since you added it to your favourites (Without reviewing mind you, which annoys me ALOT when people do that), I don't mean for this to be a personal attack, its more of standing up for what I believe in: that Kurt is Awesome, now then, I could either rant on or I could start this, so...

Its a beach. A Very sunny one too. Two figures are enjoying this bright sun. Only them two, no one else. These two figures are Kurt and his girlfriend Amanda, eating Ice cream along with red cherry-aid. "Oh Kurt, its such a beautiful day." Kurt nods in agreement, "Although I am a little hot, maybe I should take some clothes off." Amanda comments before taking of her shirt and skirt, revealing a bikini, "Oh that's better." She takes some of the cherry aid and pours it over herself, before pulling out a picnic basket, almost from nowhere. Kurt begins drooling as she opens the basket to reveal inhuman amounts of food; its physically impossible that this amount of food would fit in the basket. Followed by a large HD TV with nothing but explosions and cartoons showing. "Oh this is the greatest day of my..." An alarm goes off, Kurt wakes up, realizing it was a dream he begins to cry.

**Thunder and Laughter**

Kurt get out of his bed and yawns. Kurt currently has no roommate thanks to Evan leaving, making him the only person to only ever have 1 roommate during his entire time at the mansion. Kurt is known as the funny man; everyone's brother, everyone's buddy. He pulls pranks with Bobby, plays with Kitty, practises poker with Remy, Works on cars with Scott, does girl stuff with Jean despite not being one, Helps Storm Garden, teaches Laura how to laugh, treats Logan as a man not an animal like most people, Helps Ray cover property damage, teaches Jamie to act cool, and generally makes everyone laugh. He walks out of his room to the bathroom. Kurt's bedroom is on the top floor, so to get breakfast he has to teleport quickly.

Kurt's power is a combination of Chemical and Psychic. When he releases the power hormones they react with his cells and releases and energy that causes his molecules to recalibrate, including that of the extra matter he's currently in contact with. Thought he can choose not to teleport a certain extra mass, as to teleport out of any binds, a persons grip, or even to quickly take off a jacket. Before he does this he pictures the intended teleported mass in the place he plans to teleport, which usually must be within his sight, causing his mind to focus his mental energy in that location (The same mental Energy Telekinetic mutants use, thought at a weaker level), the 'recalibrated' molecules will then rush to that location. When Recalibrated the Molecules are no longer normal matter, but Negative Matter, essentially being on a different plane or dimension of matter. Forge's first machine turned him and Kurt into positive matter, going with this belief, every atom around us is Neutral matter, but around us also exist Negative matter, Positive Matter, Electro matter, and Dark Matter, along with Energy thrown around that reacts differently to each, and each matter. Supposedly Kurt has the potential to enter this 'negative' dimension with his power but isn't experienced enough yet, thought that may have something to do with the monsters in this dimension being completely terrifying to Kurt. Despite his limits, thanks to experience and knowing the Mansion grounds by heart, he can instantly teleport to any place in the mansion.

He ports down to the kitchen to quickly grab some grub. He takes out his favourite cereal and the milk carton, but puts it back when he notices Kitty's lipstick (She's gotta stop drinking from the carton, or at the least buy her own), takes out a new one and opens it. Hopefully everyone will notice the lipstick and leave that one for her. He pours out the two into a bowl and begins spooning it in. While eating, everyone begins to slowly enter, first comes Bobby. Next in is Scott, then Scott's other half, Jean. Speaking of woman around the mansion, Storm follows. Next is Logan, who quickly takes the paper from the table and opens it up. Kitty's next, usually she's earlier than this but she probably went to wake up Rogue or managed to get some TV time before getting her breakfast. Kitty's roommate is next, Laura 'X-23' Logan. Speaking of dark, angsty teenagers who Logan cares for, Rogue is the last person before the massive rush.

With Breakfast done, Kurt ports back to his room, and goes threw his draws to pick out his outfit.

Kurt puts the clothes in a pile and walks to the bathroom, waiting until the line empties until him and entering. He places the clothes on the closed toilet seat and starts the shower.

Once he's showered and dressed, he puts on a belt and leaves, letting Amara have her turn. He goes to the Rec room to watch Cartoons until the bus arrives, this is usually the time when the show's just ended and the next has just started.

A few minutes later the bus arrives and he gets on with everyone else, "...So you're upset that the dream ended, not because Amanda was half naked but because of all the food?" Kitty asks Kurt as they enter, "You have great priorities."

"Yeah I know." Kurt adds.

Once they get to School they notice more people are outside then usual. They walk around the school until they get to the other side of it, they notice something, around this side is a several people, cops, paramedics/fire-fighters, and a couple of reporters, all standing below the Principal's office window just one floor above them.

"Hey Kitty, that guy over there, look its that Daily Bugle reporter guy."

"Ned Leeds?"

"No the other one."

"Oh, Ben Urich." Kurt points to a figure, a bald figure wearing a Sherlock Holmes type jacket and hat with glasses and a brown moustache, "Hey, Mr. Urich-person, what's going on?" They ask as the walk towards him.

"Sorry Kids I can't really talk right n... Hey, you look familiar, your Kitty Pryde, Shadowcat, which means you must be Nightcrawler."

"What? How do you know that?" Asks Kurt.

"Well for one, you have the same haircut, and two, your fingers are stuck together in pairs as if it's one finger each, so yeah." He replies, "I'm an investigative reporter, I know stuff like that."

"No, how do you know who we are?" Kitty corrects.

"Oh, I did the story about that fight with Cain Marko, Juggernaut. If I remember the headline 'Heroes! Not Monsters! Evidence shows that the mutants were here to help us not destroy us'. I also did the story about the Angel of New York and the New York Knights story."

"Yeah I read some of them, so what is going on here?"

"Well, normally I wouldn't tell civilians in the case of getting scooped or putting them in danger, but since you're heroes, and could probably help in the investigation, last night their was a disturbance in the principal's office. Water's everywhere, scorch marks reminiscent of a lightning bolt strike on the walls, and everything's trashed. Like a storm from inside the room, the police think it could actually be a mutant attack."

"But the principal was all, like, pro mutant. Who'd do that?"

"Exactly what I was thinking, they're leaving the rest of the investigation until later and telling the students to wait outside until its cleared up, well those with lessons on that floor anyway. Well I better get going so I can report this to Jameson, I'll see you later X-Men." He leaves and enters his car, before driving off back the Manhattan, where the Daily Bugle building is.

"This is really weird." Kitty notes.

"Yeah, I know."

...

While they're waiting outside, another person is having trouble elsewhere. Principal Donald Blake, unable to sleep in his hotel room due to the weather trouble following him. So he decides to take a walk around the countryside near the hotel. He wonders around but is quickly surrounded by snow, which keeps melting to pools of water, then freezing to ice, along with the occasional lightning bolt. Until, he gets to the edge of a cliff, he starts to walk back when snow fall makes the return route impossible as a large wall of snow and ice blocks his path. He's trapped on the edge.

"What now huh! What now! Whoever's doing this isn't funny! And I've had it! You want to mess with me go on! Hit me with your best shot!" As he says this a lightning bolt hits him, knocking him off the edge of the cliff. He rolls down the rock and lands on a lower chunk of rock. Amazingly he's un hurt, not even burnt, thought his coat and his cane and leg brace are both destroyed.

That's when he notices a cave on the rock leading to the inside of the large mountain so he drags himself in. Its dark but has a single beam of light coming from a crack in the cave, casting light onto a large rock. The rock looks shiny, with many cracks. Lodged in the rock is a long metal cane, black with multiple sections like a centipede. He pulls himself to this, before pulling out the wooden cane and uses it to hold himself up. Sitting on the rock, he looks at the side of the cane to see inscriptions, 'He who is worthy may strike the rocks below, and then he will wield the power of Mjolnir, the Hammer of Lightning so he may crush those who stand before him.'

At first it seems just a little odd, but gets weirder when he realizes it wasn't English, but some ancient Norwegian language that he somehow knew. Out of confusion and curiosity he decides to try it so he gets up and steps around to face the rocks he was sat on. He lifts the cane up, taking one painful step with his bad leg, before striking down on the centre of the rocks with his hands surrounded by lightning. The rock separates at the cracks from the force but quickly rejoin to form an almost hammer out of them, stuck together by nothing more than static induced magnetism.

Out of amazement he forgets to balance his legs and falls, knocking himself unconscious.

...

Kurt and Kitty, since their lessons were cancelled, have tried to get to the bottom of this investigation themselves. And to do this, they decide to find the Principal. Tracking his home down isn't hard, since they've seen him being dropped of by his wife repeatedly and can recognise the car.

Taking Rogue, they journey around Bayville, finding the small home. Knocking twice, they wait for a woman around Ororo's age to answer. The woman, with long brown hair, answers to obvious surprise.

"Can I, er, Help you?" She replies awkwardly, "If you're selling cookies I just bought a ton."

"No, we're kids from your husband's school."

"Oh, Donny isn't my husband, just my boyfriend."

"But you share a home?"

"And? What is it you want?"

"We're looking for Principal Blake, we wanted to know..."

"Oh, Sorry he's not here."

"What?"

"Last night my car broke down so I couldn't pick him up. I called and asked if he was going to be alright, because of his leg and all, but he said he'd just sleep in his office."

"So he was there when it was all trashed?" Kitty asks, obviously dumbfounded by this.

"Trashed?"

"Didn't you know? Maybe we should come inside."

After explaining the situation, they sit on the sofa as she takes it in.

"So he's missing?"

"Kinda." Rogue comments as she walks around, looking at photos. "This you two?" She asks, pointing at a photo of her and him in college. He's notably different, with longer hair and a beard.

"Yeah, right after his accident."

"What happened?"

"Well, its kind of embarrassing but that's how we met. You see, I was with my friend Darcy, driving to a hotel while on holiday to Norway when this storm happened that distracted us. Next thing we knew, this large man wearing nothing but thick leather pants walks out, hitting into the front of the car. We got out, to check he was alright, and at first he appeared fine. He rambled on a bit though, talking about his father and family, bemoaning about a woman named Sif, and cursing a guy named Heimdall for not telling him where he was. He complained about being 'stuck in Midgard' before collapsing."

"Sif, Heimdall, Midgard?" Kitty questions, "What kind of crazy talk is that?"

"That ain't crazy talk, that's Norse Mythology." Rogue tells them.

"Yeah, Norse mythology, its like the coolest mythology ever. The gods are all jerks and cause their own deaths." Kurt laughs a little, "Lead by Odin and his wife, with his Son's Thor, Tyr, Baldur, and a few others. The coolest was Thor, Who was married to Sif the goddess of Marriage despite both often cheating on the others, and went around with his best Friend and spiritual brother Loki, smashing Giants. Their heaven is nothing but eating and fighting, and they slay giants for sport. Those Vikings may have been a crazy bunch, but their ideas about gods were pretty funny."

"Crazy bunch? They raped and pillaged."

"Yeah, but so did everyone. Even the Romans and Catholics."

"How do you know so much about it anyway?"

"I like History and Mythology." Kurt replies.

"So, he was crazy and talked about Mythology, what happened after that?" Kitty asks, turning to Donald's girlfriend Jane Foster.

"We took him to the hospital, filled out an accident report, and waited for him to recover. He used to be really big, but he spent two years in a coma before recovering, so his muscles sorta wasted away. He also had his beard shaven off a few months after waking up and his hair trimmed, he looked like a wild man." She laughs a little, holding a small hot drink, "When he did wake up though, he completely lost all his memory. He still doesn't remember anything other than a skinny man wearing a green coat and a larger man with one eye."

"So how did he get the name Donald Blake and become a principal?"

"Well, He took the name from one of the doctors, since he couldn't remember his own. The police couldn't get a facial recognition match, so they were completely stumped. Eventually the name Donald Blake grew on him, so he filed the papers to have it turned into his name. He didn't actually want to be a principal though, he became a doctor first. I was just a med student at the time so I wasn't able to help much, but he really excelled at studying. He became a really successful doctor with little to no patient deaths, something he liked to brag about. But, when we started dating, he always had really bad luck with the weather. Wherever we went, we got the worse possible weather. He changed jobs and moved repeatedly with me, but each time the weather was terrible. When mutants were revealed to the world, he started to wonder if he was one too."

"So the weather's him? He's a mutant."

"No, that's the thing, Mutant sensors never picked him up. He didn't have a mutant gene."

"So wait, he was a big guy, talked about Norse mythology, and weather always changed around him?" Rogue thinks to herself, "And he was a skilled doctor, who bragged about his skills. He's not a mutant, but there's definitely something up with him. Kurt, what does that sound like?"

"A big guy who's crazy but a good doctor, and has super powers?"

"No, from those, Norse myths."

"Well, in Norse mythology, Thor was a big guy, had a beard, was god of thunder and healing, very boisterous and a bit narcissistic. But c'mon, are you saying you think he's a god?"

"Is it that crazy?" Rogue asks.

"Yes, very."

"Kitty, you can walk through walls, Kurt, you can teleport and you look like an imp. Is it really that hard to believe gods could be real?"

"Yes, it is."

"Whatever, I'm ghonna call Scott, tell him we need to track him down." Rogue turns away, taking out a small phone.

"So," Jane Foster says to them, "Do all of you really spend your time fighting robots?"

"Well not all our time. The other day we stopped a meteor from crashing into the earth." Kitty replies.

"All thanks to this guy." Kurt claims, getting shoved a little by Kitty, only for him to do the same.

"So, are you two, well, dating?"

"Oh, no, I have a girlfriend. Kitty's more like my sister or my Grace."

"Yeah, since a boyfriend wouldn't prank his girlfriend like that, would he?" Kitty mutters, glaring at him.

"It was a joke, you did it to me too." He replies in a defensive manner.

"Wait, what's that?" Jane asks, looking at the TV news report.

"...The bizarre weather seems to have stopped now, but people are wondering what could have caused such rapid change of weather patterns." The Anchorman says as he stands in Norway.

"That's a lot like what's been happening at our school."

"And anywhere Me and Donny went." Jane adds.

"The school took a field trip to Norway last night, they'd still be there today. You don't think he went did you?"

"He said he didn't want to, but who knows?"

"Rogue, tell Scott to take us to Norway."

...

"...and that's why we need your help!" Kurt and Kitty tell Scott after dragging him, Rogue, and Logan onto the X-Jet.

"So you think your principal's in Norway screwing up the weather?" Scott asks.

"And a god, Ah think he's a god." Rogue adds.

"Not the weirdest thing I've heard." Logan comments, "I once spent a few years in Europe tracking down monsters. Real monsters, like werewolfs and vampires."

They stare at him with Bewilderment.

"Anyway, we're ghonna need help." He adds, before activating a small TV radio-thingy-mi-bob, showing up an image of Nick Fury,

"What is it Logan?"

"Well you answered that fast."

"I was expecting a call, now what is it?"

"You know how the X-Men have had to bail you out of trouble, like with Apocalypse and the stolen Rebirth chamber."

"Yes..."

"Well it's time you repaid the Favour."

"What? I bailed you all out Yesterday! And I arranged to get your clone-daughter home, and took you back when Omega Red kidnapped you; I could have just left you Logan."

"Well, when was the last time you did anything for these two?" Logan points to Kurt and Kitty, who just wave.

"Like I said, yesterday when I saved all you guys and shot Trask."

"Well when was the last time you helped a God?"

"A god? Seriously? As a matter of fact I have helped a god before. Name was Volstagg or some $&!£, got lost here and used as some weird experiment. How I actually found Banner and got him to join SHIELD..."

"Just talk to them." Logan throws the TV Radio to Kurt and Kitty so they can explain the details. When they finish, he begins to think about it.

"You know what, I'll Send Tony and Steve. Rogers hasn't been out much and Tony wants' to test out some legendary prototype in robotics or something. Where are you?"

"Norway, well heading there." Kurt tells him, "Wait, does anyone speak Norwegian?" They all shrug, "Maybe we should have brought Doug, or Beast."

"Wait, don't worry, I know someone who does. We'll meet you there, but you owe me Logan, next time I need a favour, I expect you to pay up." Fury says goodbye before hanging up.

Kurt has only interacted with Fury a little, but he can tell he's a good man, a bit of a jerk sometimes but understandable. Kurt understands that he needs to keep the world in a constant balance of good and evil; should he just close his eye for too long, a million different terrorists could kill million different people. He's had to cover stuff up that the public isn't ready for, Mutants, Wars, maybe even Aliens, god knows how he's ghonna deal with Gods. SHIELD is a needed object in this world, SHIELD is what Shield's the public from international terror, so of course Fury may take it out on people, act like a jerk, maybe willingly risk the lives of a few people to stop a million deaths, but he can't be that bad, he provided Tony Stark with the tools and resources to make the Iron Man Armour and lets him build anything he wants from robots, to massive intelligent wireless servers, to even massive weapons. So sure, he's a jerk but a good jerk. Like Doctor Cox or Scott on his bad days.

They arrive at the Norwegian mountain cliff he fell off of, Logan being able to track down where he fell, "He was definitely here."

"His cane and leg brace are here." Comments Scott as the lower down to the small cave he was in, upon finding nothing they return to higher ground to figure out what they're going to do, "Logan, have you got his sent?"

"Yeah, but it just ends at the cave, like he just disappeared..."

"Or was teleported to Asgard." Rogue figures. "Look at all these symbols. Probably has something to do with this."

"Don't worry, we'll find him." Comments a familiar voice, Captain America is standing behind him with a SHIELD chopper, just as two more lower down, exiting from one is Nick Fury and the suited up Iron Man, the other however, exits two Agents and a gurney, with a familiar, yet highly sick, man attached to several life support systems, "Is that..."

"Yeah it is, Banner." Following the incident with Nimrod, Banner's control watch was destroyed. Its creator, a mad scientist calling himself the Leader, refuses to explain how to make it and it never occurred to anyone to make a duplicate when they could. As explained partially before Banner's mutation, combined with mass psychological trauma, caused him to develop 3 split personalities. Regular Banner, who fears his powers. Hulk, a mindless fighting machine who only listens to two people. And finally Grey Hulk, a 'smart Hulk' who the watch put into control. He would be able to turn from Banner to Hulk but keep in control, as well as be able to think for himself and has been in control since before he met Logan and Team X. Without the watch Grey is dormant while Banner will stay Banner when calm, but if he gets Angry, well, you know, From Banner's request SHIELD keep him sedated to hold off the hulk.

"Ok, Time to wake him up." Fury tells the agents as they turn the machines off, causing him to wake up.

"Huh, what, where, What's going on!"

"Stay Calm Doctor Banner, you're with SHIELD. We need your help. As it turns out, you're the only person in the whole of SHIELD to understand ancient languages, including the ones in a cave below us. All we need is you to translate some symbols so we know what to do to find a missing Principal." He pulls a face, "Long Story."

"Er, Ok but what if, what if I turn I get stressed? When I get stressed I get Angry, when I get angry..."

"Please be calm, don't worry. We have everything covered, all we need is you to translate those symbols to see if we can find where a possible Norse God is."

" When did SHIELD go from protecting the world to looking for gods?"

"Again, long story, which we'll explain once we've done this." He agrees to help. Kurt ports down Banner to the cave for him to find out.

"Ok, Yeah, I understand this. Give me a sec to translate it." Like with Fury, Kurt hasn't really interacted with the Hulk, and like everyone they don't really know the real Banner. But the other two heroes, Iron Man and Captain America, Kurt knows a bit about each of them. Tony Stark is a genius, everyone knows that, a bit of a drunk, despite not being old enough to drink, and promiscuous. His injured heart, having a tiny piece of a bullet lodged inside his chest digging into his heart, thanks to terrorists, but his genius allowed him to save his life and build the first Iron Man armour, in a Cave! With a Box of scraps! He's sarcastic, but a good hero, despite his many flaws and character defects. While Captain America is the absolute peak of a human, the Super Soldier formula put him in top shape. This as well provided an accelerated healing factor that while useful isn't nearly as powerful as Wolverine's or a few others. He's as powerful as you can be without actually being super powered. He's not just a good man, but an idol to millions, even Kurt, who's not even American, looks up to him. He stands for everything the X-Men Stand for and that makes him one of Kurt's favourite heroes.

He's also a big fan of comic books and science fiction, and as well as being Captain America he's an accomplished comic book writer in his own part, which puts him squarely in Kurt's good books.

"Seriously though, a god?" Stark questions as he stands with his helmet open to show his face, "This is crazy right?"

"I used to be in a squad alongside a demon, an Atlantean prince, and King Arthur himself." Rogers replies, "A god really doesn't strike me as odd."

"Yeah, and apparently this Asgard isn't too far away." Banner replies, "Look at these symbols. This drawing here. This is supposed to be the world tree Yggdrasil," Banner explains, pointing at a drawing shaped like a tree with nine orbs, "The circle on the bottom is supposed to be Midgard, earth. More specifically, an island not too far from Norway, which leads up the Bifrost Bridge to the rest of the nine worlds. This big one is Jotunheim, Land of the giants, separated by mountains from the rest. This one's the land of Dwarfs known as the cavernous land of Nidavellir, and a few others."

"Seriously? I'm looking for a magic world tree with nine realms attached? Vikings are stupid." Tony mutters as he gets ready to fly off.

"Doesn't matter if its stupid, its the only choice we have." Fury retorts, "Now, fly up and find them. Banner, got a location yet?"

"Ha, there's a map right here from this cavern, leading to the Island that connects to the World Tree. From what it looks like, this is an entire hidden Continent, undetected by man for years."

"Whatever, I'll look." Stark mutters as he closes the front of the helmet, flying up. "/Come in VISION, how's my latest project coming on?/". Tony asks in the radio as he tracks down Asgard, communicating with his online AI.

"It's up and working Stark, Should I start uploading?" Replies the computer in a very smart and polite sounding voice.

"Yes you should." At Stark's workshop in the Helicarrier, a robot stands. A strange looking robot with green rubber skin. it has repulsars on its feet and hands, along with a metal head, also green with a red faceplate, making its head resemble a miscoloured Iron Man Helmet. Covered with armour along with its back holding a VISION Modem, this robot is a specially designed Android. It has artificial lungs that suck in Carbon Dioxide with the mouth hole, before the lungs release it into tiny nanobots which are pumped through several micro valves all around the Android into small machines. Using this as a power source to make its inside factories work, breaking it down into Carbon and Oxygen. Recreating human breathing but completely flipped. Once its all broken down its released, meaning that with enough of these he could reverse the greenhouse effect, saving millions.

Stark is a Frikkin' Genius. Too bad no one wishes to invest in this.

The Android starts 'breathing' before it turns on and flies to Stark's Location, Providing him with some backup in case they're attacked as well as a way to find Asgard easier as well as allowing the VISION to help in fights. If Stark is usually in the need of help he would just call former soldier turned SHIELD Agent (And his best friend) James 'Rhodey' Rhoades, who also possesses an Iron Man armour, but the parts of the armour have to be replaced after battle. Plus he's is heavier and slower, so he tends to only use it if he absolutely needs backup. So Iron Man and VISION are flying there with their repulsars, while the X-Men, plus Cap and Banner, fly by the X-Jet.

"/I said it once, this is crazy./" Stark mutters, as he flies, noticing a small island to where it said it was. "/See, no world tree, no magic rainbow bridge, just an island./" He flies down as his sensors detect some kind of barrier. He lands on the island, noting nothing but a bit of land. He looks into the water, noting how the shallow water leading to the main land means that years ago this island was attached to Norway. He steps the other way, tripping over something. He looks but doesn't see anything, so he switches to thermal sensors. This leads to his surprise when he detects a stream of heat leading from the island. There's something, its just cloaked. He flies up, following the heat trail, as he scans. "/Vision, there appears to some kind of cloaking field, can you detect it?/"

"Yes."

"/Good, cancel it out./" He looks, as Vision recalibrates his sensors to bypass the cloaking field, finding a long, literal rainbow bridge. On one end is a stream of fire, apparently burning on nothing. Next is a stream of solid granite, followed by grass and leaves, and ice then water. He follows the bridge, leading up into clouds. He sees, to his own obvious surprise, eight floating islands. One is solid rock, with holes and cavers, attached to another by long bridges of grassland that's covered in forests, the trees apparently made of iron. Another is solid ice and rock, with mountains around it. Another appears to be just one large mountain, as another appears to be nothing but volcanos and fire, and another appears to be a heavily destroyed city. One is just a ball of black energy, which he notes appears to be some kind of energy flux that would recalibrate his molecules into positive matter and lead to another dimension-likely some form of higher plane of existence. The last island, which is larger than all but the ice land, floats high above, a golden city with complex structures and lots of interesting places. The bridge leads all the way up to the highest island, as a large, tree like structure coming from the sea connects each one by masses of grassland. This is Yggdrasil. This is the lost continent. This is the land of magic and might.

"Whoa." Stark mutters, before radioing back to everyone, "/Guys, those Crazy stupid rapist Vikings were right. God £^&ing damn it./"

They land on the side of a building on the highest land when 3 large Asgardians appear. a large bald one with a black beard wearing blue armour, an even bigger one wearing red armour with long red hair and a smaller red beard, and a smaller one wearing green armour with blonde hair and a small beard.

"Stop, You're trespassing on Asgardian Land, if you don't leave now you will face the undying wrath of the Warriors 3!" The smaller one shouts, but they don't take the Warning, "Fine, your wish!"

They charge at them, only for Kurt to Teleport to the first one and roundhouse him in mid air. The larger one gets up and runs at them again, But Rogue Just judo flips him, the elbow drops his face in, the 1st one picks up a mace and lunges towards them, but Logan blocks with his claws.

"No body, touches the kids!" before cutting the mace in half and punching out the last Warrior. "Not even gods."

"Stop, bring them forward to me." A large and powerfully commanding voice tells them. They listen to the voice and stop attacking, The Asgardian warriors stand to the side, as all are warped to the end a large golden thrown with a large man sitting on it. This man is wearing golden armour, with a large beard, long hair, and a golden eye patch over his right eye, "Who are you? What do you want? Why do you all have strange powers? Are you lost Asgardians who wish to return home?"

"No Bub, We're mutants." Logan explains before Scott Adds:

"And we're here, because of your Son, Thor."

"I am $&!£ting in my suit right now. £^&Ing gods man, £^&ing gods." Tony weeps a little.

"Told ya." Rogue mutters to Kurt and Kitty, who just glare.

...

Donald Blake wakes up in a golden bed, confused. His shirt is ripped and his leg hurts, more so than usual. He reaches for a cane but only grabs the hammer, which he's amazed at how well it works as a cane. He uses it to walk to a balcony, looking down to see a large lake, a lake filled with golden water.

"That's the Lake of Eve, filled with the juices of the golden Apples," a voice says behind him. A man, tall, lean, hungry looking and almost with a glint of mischief about his person. He's smaller than the other Asgardians but wearing a green snow jacket decorated with wolf fur and a boots with a gold and Green helmet with two long, really long, like two ft long, horns that curve at the top but still give him a strange look.

"Who are you?" Donald asks, noting how despite the man's size he appears to almost be bowing to him.

"I am Loki, Brother." They reply, their tone childlike yet almost wise.

"Brother? Me?"

"Well at least I think you are, but we're going to have a little test first." They reply, smiling. Donald notes how his face appears to be heavily scarred around the eyes and mouth. He has multiple scars lining his lips, with two longer scars on either side of his mouth. Around his eyes are multiple scars from burns, which Donny notes looks like the effects of a very poisonous snake's venom being dripping into the eyes.

"What test?" the hammer begins to shake before flying towards Loki's hand. The rocks forming the Hammer's head separate in the air before flying over a random part of Lake of Eve, before the same happens with the actual handle.

"If you are my brother Thor, you shall be ale to retrieve the handle and then activate it again. This time underwater. Also, if you are truly an Asgardian, which if you are Thor than you are, your body will use the juices of Apples that are mixed in the Lake to activate your strength, invulnerability and immortality. If you can't do that, then you're just coincidently a crippled Doctor With no Memory other than waking up in Norway who can manipulate the weather and accidentally activated Mjolnir with it. I personally believe you're Thor, the chances of being the other option are kinda slim."

"But what if I fail? What will happen to me?"

"You'll be returned to your apartment without knowing if this was just a crazy dream or not and even more confused on who you are."

"And if I do succeed?"

"Then I'll return your lost memories and bring you back to the family, and I'll finally have my brother back."

"But what if I don't want the test? What if I just want to..."

"I'm afraid you just don't have the choice." Blake lifts up, floating in mid air, before being hurled into the lake, forcing him to swim, which is hard with his leg and all. However, he does notice that the pain begins to go as he swims, until he can move his leg like anyone else could, almost as if... Healed.

He keeps swimming, eventually finding the Handlebar, placing it in his teeth he swims to find the rocks. Recognising their shape, plus the lake lacked rocks in the first place so it's like finding a needle of a small piece of paper with arrows pointing it out, but the lake is hard to see In, so much he doesn't notice the growing hair and stubble he's getting, not to mention his muscles growing rather fast. He eventually finds the Rocks, taking out the cane and striking it against them, creating an electric shock in the water, causing a massive lightshow, before a whirlpool of water forms, sucking him up. He's unlocked control of his abilities. He can control the weather with ease, he can even manipulate the water's density so he can stand in the water.

"So it's true, Thor is back." Loki comments smiling as he watches him float up standing. His muscles larger, his clothes ripped, and a long, strawberry blond beard and hair. Holding his large hammer, which now looks a lot smaller in comparison to how big he is. "Welcome back brother, we all missed you." Loki adds, appearing to be genuinely happy, or at least like part of him is happy.

...

A few minutes Later Thor is standing in a room with a winged helmet, a red cape, a black vest shirt, and six metal plates (Two about fist size, two half that, and two more half of that, all lined in three rows). He puts on the vest and attaches the cape to his collar bone, before connecting the smaller plates at his lower rib while the bigger ones connect to the Cape's corners. He puts on the helmet, but leaves the blue jeans he was already wearing, while placing over golden boots and a golden belt, finishing off his look.

"Now brother, has your memories returned?" Loki asks, as another figure enters. A blond Asgardian with a green armoured dress and headband.

"I, I don't, yes." Donald/Thor stops, remembering the details, "I remember it all. Odin, the Allfather, our father. I remember, LOKI!" He laughs, reaching and bear hugging the surprised and thinner man. "My loyal and trusted friend, my brother." He smiles happily as memories return of their various adventures, slaying ice giants and kicking dwarfs into fires. "I remember Volstagg and Fandral and Hogun, our good friends. I remember Heimdall, and my trusted goats. I don't remember you though." He comments, looking at the female behind Loki.

"This is Amora The Enchantress, I've been teaching her magic." Loki replies, Thor tries to picture her but can't.

"Either way, I remember the time we went to find Utgard-Loki, and he tricked us, the sneaky jotun. And, Surtur's blade, and the time we went fishing and fought your old pet serpant. And when Tyr lost his hand fighting your pet wolf. And, how both attacked at Ragnorak. But you came, you came and saved us, even after we bound you."

"Yes, I miss that old mutt. I wonder why all the midgarders seem to get the impression I fathered it. I only have one child and she's ruler of Hel."

"And, how In Ragnorak, you were supposed to come and kill us all, but you didn't. You stuck by us and saved us. You broke the prophecy." Thor remembers, "And went right back to being the loyal younger brother. To think it was that monster Luafey who birthed you, how strange of that."

"Don't remind me."

"Oh I miss those days. You, I, Sif. Sif..." He pauses, remembering something, "She-She was lost in Ragnorak."

"I apologise for that. I didn't find her in time." Loki replies, kneeling on his toes.

"Its in the past. I met a new woman Loki. A midgarder yes, but a brave and noble one. She goes out every day, providing emergency care to those sick or injured."

"She sounds wonderful, can't wait to meet her." He replies, his tone oddly sarcastic for a god/giant.

"You remember anything else? Like, how you were banished?"

"Banished?" He questions, remembering. "Yes, Odin banished me. The Odinsleep was approaching, and I decided to act fast and slay the Ice Giants before they attacked. You and the Warriors 3 accompanied me, but Heimdall told Odin, and he forbid it."

"You were once our father Odin's most trusted warrior. The greatest fighter, in fact, the only person capable of beating you has yet to show himself." Loki sums up, "This got Odin worried. He believed you could take over, so he banished you, locked you in Norway. Your muscles wasted away while out there and your leg broke. All out of jealousy. To think you were doing him a favour." Loki Comments as he sits on thin air, cleaning his fingers. The comments however cause Thor to think.

"Odin, he, He shall pay! Pay with his blood!" Thor gets off and marches away. Regaining his memories furthered his weather control being able to fly like Storm. He flies off to find Odin on this Island, which is the Size of Ireland.

"It's working Enchantress, its working." Loki says to the female figure, holding a crystal ball.

"Are you sure this is wise, If Thor catches on..."

"Thor wont, he's too angry, stupid and confused to. Thor will Attack Odin, not remembering that Odin is capable of destroying Nations with a single thought. The two will fight, it would be a great show, and they'll kill each other. I'll have my vengeance for what they did to me, and I won't die in battle to do so." Loki mutters, his grin turning more sinister.

"Whatever Loki, but what if it does fail?"

"Then he'll pound my face into the ground and strike me down with Lightning. But that always happens when I mess with him. Its like a cycle of events. Like the time I cut his precious wife's hair."

"What do you plan to do after? Take over Asgard?"

"No, Enchantress, I'm a trickster, not a villain. I don't care for ruling Asgard; that would be too difficult. I'd let Tyr deal with that job."

...

"So you're telling me that the World doesn't believe in me any more?" Odin asks his visitors as they eat at a large table outside.

"No, that isn't the point, the point is your son Thor is here." Scott tells him.

"Of course he isn't, if Thor was here, we'd here Thor doing something with his weather Control." As they talk, the one of the Warriors Three talk to Kurt and Kitty.

"So why do you, you know, look like an Dark Elf?" Asks the fattest of the warriors, Volstagg.

"Its just part of my mutation, why are you so big?"

"It's because we're gods, handsome Gods, brave gods, Strong gods." Claims the smaller one known as Fandral, "So, why are you two, so, close?"

"Oh we're just friends like that." Kitty tells him.

"Yeah, its like a Bromance with a chick."

"Which like I said before, includes pulling mean pranks." Kitty glares at Kurt again.

"You're not going to let this go are you?"

"Well, why are you Midgarders even here? They don't tell us these things." Asks the last one, Hogun.

"Oh, Because Our principal is really Thor, and that he's came back."

"What? Thor isn't back, a large dark storm would be if he was." Fandral replies.

"Like that?" Kurt points out a large Dark storm head it towards them, following a flying figure.

"Oh, Your right."

"OOOOOOOOOOOODIIIIIIIIIIN!" Thor cries as he flies at him, tackling Odin out of his Thrown.

"Oh no, Loki." Volstagg shakes his head, "That trickster will be behind this."

"Loki? Isn't he Thor's best friend?"

"Yes and no. Loki's Thor's brother, adopted at least." Volstagg explains, as Odin tries to calm Thor down above them, "When Odin gave away his eye for future knowledge, he for saw that Loki would lead the armies against Asgard at Ragnorak. To stop this, Odin adopted Loki, and had Thor take care of him. They were best friends, until Thor and Loki had a falling out following the death of Baldur, Their brother. Since then, his trickery and mischief had became much worse. If anyone's lead to Thor's rage, It's Loki."

"We need to find Loki, he must have tricked Thor or something, which means he's the only one who can stop him."

"Lets go." Kitty tells him before they teleport, only to reappear where they were, "Wait, Warrior guy, where does Loki live?"

"Oh, that big castle over there." He points it out before they teleport away again, "Oh, no thank you? God, Humans are Bastards, (Turns to camera) What? Too extreme?"

...

The two, after making many teleports to get there, appear at Loki's balcony, going through the Castle until they find his throne room, with him standing there.

"Oh, I told Malekith that if he keeps his warriors away I'll stay quiet about him surviving Ragnorak, what does he want now?" Loki asks, mistaking Kurt for a dark Elf. "Wait, a dark elf and a light elf together? Haven't seen that I a while."

"No, we're not elves, we're mortals. Well, mutants, but all the same."

"Wait, Mortals?" Loki looks up, getting a better look at them and noting their human attire. "Oh, this is unexpected. How did you find Bifrost? How did you get past Heimdall?"

"We flew here on a jet with Iron Man."

"Iron Man? Huh, going around with a man of Iron, you're definitely not Elves. Well, whatever you're looking for speak with Odin, he's always happy to see human travellers." Loki turns away, walking to his private chambers, walking past a table with two gloves.

"No, we're here about Thor."

"Th-Thor?" Loki turns, picking up the gloves. Fingerless dark blue with green gems imbedded on the palm. "Thor! You've brought him back? Oh how I missed my brother!" He turns smiling, placing a now gloved hand behind his back, causing blue fire to emerge from it.

"Wait, you didn't know? I-I thought you tricked him into attacking Odin." Kitty asks, buying his trickery.

"Oh, people always do that. Apparently being a trickster god makes me Surtur. The fact I'm always confused for Logi does not help matters at all. I don't even like fire." He replies, as the fire behind his back starts to get bigger, ready to attack them should he need to.

"Well, I guess we should go back. If Loki isn't responsible someone else must be." As they leave, Loki crushes the fire with his fist, dying it out while turning back to the Enchantress.

"Enchantress, go get your Executioner, I have some Midgarders to take care of." He turns away, as he turns into light green coloured fire.

Loki reapers not too far from the castle, as he takes off his helmet. He starts to change shape and size, turning into another god, one with a sword for a hand with what looks like a shotgun attached. Taking off his snow jacket, Loki leaves it in a pile while cloaking it from view. He runs to two nearby guards, acting as if he's been in a hurry.

"Tyr? What troubles you so Prince of War?"

"Its, Its my father. Thor has returned and two elves have tricked him into attacking the Allfather." Loki claims, pretending to be one of his adopted brothers, the God of War Tyr.

"Thor? Should we stop him?"

"No, Odin can take care of him, but the elves. A dark elf who used to work for Malekith and a light elf banished from her plain. They're clever, not as skilled as my brother Loki, but still smart."

"We will catch them honourable Tyr!" They cry, running off as Loki smiles, his body returning to his true form. He flicks his hand, as his jacket and helmet return to his presence.

...

"Seriously Kurt!" Kitty yells, chasing him, "I said no more Pranks! We're in the land of the gods for crying out loud! No joking around!"

"I'm sorry but your reaction is always so funny!" He cries back, running straight into the two guards.

"Holt Elves!" One shouts as the other takes over, "Your trickery could bring about the death of the Allfather! Surrender or we shall smite thee!"

"On second thought, I think you're right. We shouldn't joke around in the land of gods." Kurt mumbles, before the two dash off, the guards chasing them.

...

"Calm down Son!" Odin tells him as he tries to block his attacks. Iron Man is also trying to stop him but is unable to, even with VISION helping him.

However, as the humans and Mutants watch, several gods try to get involved. Fandral leaps up, blocking Mjolnir with his cutlass styled sword.

"Thor, this is not the way you talk to your father." He quips, but Thor just glares, "Thor? Don't you remember your old friend Fandral? The Dashing? I sung at your wedding to Sif?"

"I remember you Fandral, but Odin must pay for what he has done." Thor head butts the smaller Asgardian, throwing him away. Hogun leaps up, mase in hand, only to be whacked away by Thor. He looks at the last of them, Volstagg, who looks back up. "Do you wish to spare as well Volstagg Brogison? Or do you wish to run like a coward?"

"I am a brave and noble warrior! The bravest and admirable of the Pantheon! My answer is obvious!" He shouts, while running away, knocking into Banner.

"Oh no, Banner, please be calm."

"I'm Calm, perfectly calm, just think happy; it's not the worst thing that could, Er, erg, errr, Rah!" His eyes dilate, his skin turns green, and his clothes rip as his arms, legs and torso explode in muscle. His hands grow, his feet grow, his neck muscle grows, his body grows, and he Hulks out, "Hulk Smash Fat man!" He leaps Volstagg, punching him miles away before rampaging.

"Oh no, Fury, the Hulk's loose." Cap radios in.

"Don't worry, the second he went with them I knew he would. So while you were all talking with Gods I worked my ass off to track someone down."

"Who?"

"The only person who could stop the Hulk."

"Kimura?"

"No."

"Jenifer?"

"No, a rock singer."

"What?"

"Trust me, he can stop him. He's coming now, I've sent him by helicopter, he should arrive just about now." Almost in cue to what he's saying, a Helicopter arrives, lowering down and exits a young man with orangey yellow spiky hair, a blue jacket, and jeans, the Jacket reads on the back Rick,

"Who are you?" Asks Captain America.

"Name's Rick Jones, where's Hulk?" when Rick was twelve he was dared to break into a Gamma energy testing ground. He did so, and was nearly radiated if it hadn't of been for Banner. However, as you can probably guess, when he failed to get into the bunker himself in time and was hit by Gamma energies, it caused him to Turn into the Hulk for the first time. All thanks To Rick. Rick took it upon himself to protect the Hulk, who only trusted Rick at the time up until Hulk gained the watch to control himself. They've been separated for over 15 years but Hulk would still listen to him, "Hulk!" Rick Cries.

"Rick? Rick!" Hulk shouts upon seeing his old friend; he stops punching out Gods to jump down to his level, in order to protect him.

"Hulk, I know its been a long time, but you need to calm down, you see that big guy with the Hammer, you need to stop him, don't smash him, don't hurt him, just hold him."

"But Hulk like to smash god men."

"Well we need to help them calm down, so just hold him."

"Ok Rick." Hulk leaps off to help Iron Man and VISION hold back Thor. As the two hold his arms as he struggles, Hulk leaps up and grabs him, taking them all down to the ground, allowing Odin to fly down to Thor's restrained Body.

"Thor, this is useless, you're not even at your full strength right now, so much right now that Meer mortals can hold you down."

"Hey, there's nothing mere about this Mortal." Replies Iron Man, but is ignored.

"Just calm down before I make your arms as weak as a little girls." Odin warns him, to no end.

"You took away my life out of jealousy! You left me crippled! Confused! Depressed! You will pay!"

"Jealousy? Thor, if I could take away your power why would I fear it?" Thor pauses, "You spoke to Loki didn't you? That's how you got your armour back. Thor, your brother is the _trickster_ god, did it never occur to you this may be a trick?" Thor pauses more, "Thor, your recklessness nearly caused the Ragnorak to happen again. Loki told me that you needed control, and suggested that you spend time as a mortal until you understand humility. I thought your memories were intact, and I had no idea your leg would break. Loki was the one to take care of your change, he's the one you should be attacking." Thor calms, as the 3 let him go. He flies off to find Loki, and give him some much needed 'brotherly love'.

...

"Hahaha." Loki laughs, watching from a window as Kurt and Kitty continue running. His laughter is cut off, however when:

"LOOOOOOKIIIIIII!" is heard as Thor crashes through and tackles him, destroying the entire castle. Thor crashes him into a mountain pinning him down against it and strikes his head with Mjolnir, the power of which causes the entire mountain behind them to crumble into dust once it hits Loki's head. The rest of the heroes and Gods show up to watch this, as the guards abandon Kurt and Kitty so the two can watch as well.

"Thor! Wh-What are, how does it go brother?" Loki replies, trying to pry himself from Thor's grip.

"You tricked me Loki. Tricked me. You were responsible for my banishment, and you tried to have me kill the Allfather. You shall pay for this treachery."

"Me? I'm the traitor?" He replies, his tone unusually serious for Loki, "How dare you call me the traitor! You betrayed me! I only tricked you because you had it coming!" Loki casts a shield of energy, blasting him back. Thor rushes at him again, but Loki disappears. He reappears just as Iron Man flies to them, turning and kicking Loki in the side when he wasn't expecting it. Loki fires back with a mixture of an ice beam and a flame, damaging Iron Man's systems. Hulk flies up to him, but Loki disappears again, forming a bubble shaped shield around himself.

"Ok, We need a plan." Iron Man states, "Because this guy is hard to hit."

"Why are you helping me?" Thor asks Iron Man, to which he looks back, his emotion hidden from the world by his mask.

"Because, its the right thing to do."

"Right thing to do?" Loki questions, "How self righteous you mortals can be! He deserves to be punished for what he did!"

"What did he do?" Captain America asks, "Surely he couldn't do anything you can't forgive."

"You mortals would never understand the betrayal I suffered. No one could." He replies darkly, holding out a hand as several wolves appear and lunge at them. Thor strikes them down, discovering them nothing but illusions.

"Illusions? You've been taking lessons from the Giants, haven't you?" Thor questions, "How could you work with them Loki?"

"Work with them? They didn't teach me I taught myself! What do you think I've been doing for the last 50 years."

"Hey, that's not the point, what he did couldn't be bad enough for you to have him banished." Iron Man interjects, "What did he do? Leave you in the middle of no where?"

"In a way." Loki replies bitterly.

"Ok, that's enough. Hulk want to smash skinny giant with stupid horns!" Hulk lunges up, but Loki glares as he blasts him back.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. Giant!" He roars, "I am a Child of Asgard! Not of Jotunheim!"

"Yeah, if we're ghonna do something, we need a plan." Stark comments, as Kurt looks at Captain America's shield.

"What's that made of anyway?"

"A Vibranium-titanium compound. Why?"

"Vibranium absorbs energy, all energy with the exception of Gravity and magnetism." The VISION drone says in a computer voice, "It can release this energy by loosing momentum, such as from crashing or hitting into an object, causing damage to the object it hit. If we charge it up enough it could make whoever wields it very powerful."

"Yeah, that's a rough estimate of what would happen." Iron Man comments, "Good thing I have a near unlimited supply of energy. VISION, Uni-beam please."

"Releasing Uni-beam." The Arc Reactor lifts out a little, keeping the magnet in place. The glass cover opens up on it, before the metal cover inside that opens to release the Energy out in a powerful orange beam hotter than, I'd say the surface of the sun but that would be impossible and insanely dangerous if it was, so instead I'll say hot enough to burn a hole in Amara's uniform. This beam burns a hole in Loki's shoulder to force him away as the Arc Reactor returns to normal so he can escape, rejoining with them,

"Wait, what did you do with your chest thing?" Kurt asks him.

"Uni-Beam, an experiment really. The Arc Reactor is built up of a small ring of Tridium being slightly heated to induce its energy release which is absorbed by Vibranium and converted into electricity to power the electro Magnet and the suit. So by just opening up the Titanium holding the Vibranium and opening the Vibranium itself I can release a beam of nuclear energy, capable of destroying Admantium. Oh and at the risk of draining all the energy; VISION how much was that?"

"Approximately 30% what you had left originally; You should have about 123 years left of energy."

"So you could release as much energy as you need from that?"

"Until it runs out and I have a heart Attack. Remember this thing was built in a cave, with..."

"Yeah, Yeah, with a Box of Scraps. We're all sick of that meme already." Kitty proclaims.

"Speak for yourself, its still funny to me." Kurt states followed by everyone's agreement.

"So if you shot that beam thing at the shield, accompanied by a few lightning bolts, an optic beam, and Hulk's fist, couldn't that VISION Robot fly Cap into Loki and him strike him with it?"

"Probably, the Reactor does make a lot of juice. It could power it up, but can't do it for long before all the energy goes and I die a horribly slow and painful death. Lets try it, Cap?"

"Hit me." He holds the Shield up. First Scott gives what he can, followed By Hulk punching it, Iron Man releases a Uni Beam, depleting another 50 percent of his power -good thing he's not very healthy so he probably wouldn't live that long anyway- before Thor summons lightning to strike the shield before hammering at it with his hammer, causing it to crackle with green lightning around it.

"Ok, is charge enough, VISION, fly can up there."

"Right away." The robot grabs the back of his uniform and flies up to the recovering Loki. He throws Cap at him, who uses the shield to block anything he throws at him and smashing straight through his magical bubble shield. Getting close enough to him, Cap backhands Loki in mid air, the sudden energy release shoots Cap to the floor and hurls Loki far away, knocking him unconscious.

...

"Loki Laufeyson-Odinson." Odin declares as Loki is bound by chains before the court of Asgard. "You have manipulated your Brother Thor's exile and had him attack me. This is by no means a small deed of malice. What could possibly motivate you to do such a dishonourable act?"

"For the humour." He replies, returning to his happier speech patterns. "Think about it great Allfather. Was it not an act of Mischief to do such a deed? I'm the god of Mischief, its my nature. I can't stop myself even when I know something is wrong."

"Is he playing the insanity defence or does he really believe this would work?" Kitty asks the group.

"I didn't WANT to do this, but I had to act mischievously. When Thor regained his hammer, I HAD to trick him. I gave him back his power, does that not prove that my intentions weren't malicious in nature?"

"Wait, they're buying this?" Kurt questions.

"I suppose it does." Odin thinks, "Loki, you may be a mischievous one, but as you have no choice, just as Tyr has no choice but to do battle. However, what you've done is still an act of dishonour. You must only do so, in future, towards the enemies of Asgard. And the dwarfs."

"And the mortals?"

"Yes, to the mortals too." Odin replies, as the chains disappear and Loki is freed.

"Loki." Thor stops him, "What you've done to me is unforgivable." He glares, "But, You are my brother. I cannot hold negative thoughts to you. Whatever it is that I have done, I apologise."

"Wait, He's apologising to Loki?"

"I suppose you're right, Thor." He replies, holding out a hand. The two shake, Thor smiling with happiness.

"Man, Loki's good."

"Oh, £^&ing gods. £^&Ing gullible gods."

...

An hour later and The X-Men are about to return home while SHIELD are here to pick up Banner, Cap, and Tony.

"Son, you, the green man, the metal man, and the man with the shield are welcome to stay in Asgard. I'm sorry about all that Loki has done, but as you remember, Loki is as Loki does." Odin tells him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You'd let mere Mortals live on Asgard to get me to stay?"

"Well from what I saw, there's nothing mere about those mortals."

"Well thank you father, but I'd rather return home with them. After all, all that time on earth, I kind of like it. Goodbye father." Thor bows to him, before entering the Helicopter to fly away.

"So, Thor, have we told you about the Avenger's Initiative?" Fury asks him as they leave.

While the X-Men instead get ready to leave, they say goodbye to the Warriors three, "So, what now?" Kurt asks one.

"Now, we have a giant beach party!" suddenly music turns on and food appears everywhere as everyone stands around in swimsuits-

"Kurt! That didn't happen!" Kitty interrupts Kurt telling the Newer students what happened, "We didn't even talk to them, we left before Fury did!"

"Why did you narrate everything in third person?" Bobby asks.

"Did Principal Blake really use a giant hammer?" Sam questions.

"Does that Robot really clean up CO2 emissions?" Jamie asks.

"Why aren't you answering any questions?" Jubilee questions.

"Why do I have this mole on my chin? Where did it come from?" Ray asks looking in a mirror.

"Hey Kurt, Kitty, come see this!" Scott yells as he stands in the doorway, taking them to the Kitchen's TV, where the news is on.

"/It's been reported that a possible Mutant attack is happening. Former Wrestler and Boxer Carl 'Crusher' Creel, nicknamed the Absorbing Man due to him being able to absorb any hit has gone on a rampage after drinking some strange drink in a restaurant. He appears to be absorbing anything he touches, the restaurant denies serving him a drink and claim they don't know where the bottle came from, oh he's absorbing that police Car! Someone help!/"

"Should we help?" Asks Bobby.

"No, we wouldn't make it in time, someone else is already on the job."

...

"What huh? You think I'm some sorter pushover, back off!" Shouts a large Bald man with large muscles and a black and White stripy sleeveless uniform, possibly his wrestling attire, as he waves around a large metal street sign. Police officers try to shoot him, but he grabs the floor, causing it to turn to dust and attach to his skin, turning his skin into cement. He charges at the cops and knocks them over, grabbing their car and absorbing it, leaving behind the inside of the car with no door, roof or hood, but turning him metal, allowing him to be even stronger. "Raaah!" He rips a chunk out of the floor and throws it at them, but its caught by Iron Man, who hurls it back at him, only for him to smash it. Tony charges at him, only for him to grab his leg and begin to absorb his armour,

"Hey get off!" He fires at him with Repulsars, which get him to let go.

"Hah! Its just you and me Metal man, and I'm just ghonna absorb your armour off of ya and show the world who's behind that helmet..." he gloats before getting tackled by VISION, "Oh, another one- Wait! Your Rubber! That's useless to me!"

"Yes I'm rubber on the outside, but the inside is titanium." He punches him away, but not before he's absorbed his arm's outer layer of Rubber, exposing his metal 'skeleton' and the white liquid gel holding the Nanobots he uses to power himself which just oozes out.

"Just two of ya, that's easy." He gloats before Hulk lands on him.

"Hulk Smash man with strange arms!" he shouts as he pummels him, only for him to absorb such a large amount of the floor it creates a large ditch and coats him in a thick layer of rock that makes him resistant to even Hulk. He pushes Hulk away, allowing him to regain control of the fight. As Tony and VISION fire Repulsars, Cap Runs and hits him with the Shield, shattering his absorbed coating.

"Oh another one, huh?" He grabs the shield, but realizes, "Hey, I can't absorb it!" Before he gets backhanded with the shield again, "Oh, first a guy in some armour, then a robot with David Hyde Pierce's voice, then a mutant who can't talk right, then some old badass. What next, an alien?"

"No..." They comment together before a large metal-rock hammer strikes his head and finishes him off.

"A God." Thor states standing behind him.

"Oh, my, some people have stopped him!" Cheers the Reporter, "Iron Man! Hulk! Captain America? I thought he was dead years ago! Who're the other two members of your team?" The reporter asks Tony as she runs up to him.

"/The Robot is VISION, my personal creation, and this is Thor, a literal God.\" Iron Man explains.

"A god?"

"/Yeah, Hard to believe, I know./"

"Yes, the God of Thunder!" Thor says before posing, then, the whole Team quickly exit the scene, either flying, or leaping, or clinging onto Hulk's back as he leaps since the Rebirth process didn't give him wings.

...

Next Time, Fury Recruits Logan and X-23 to help track down a Wanted serial killer who targets young mutant girls in Bayville by beating them to death, operating around a Night club for mutants called 'Zebra Daddy', how will their advanced sense help track him down?

...

Notes:

-The point of the story was to form the Avengers, Marvel's second biggest super hero team.

-This was originally filed with a lot more jokes and random bits, but I realized that it was getting longer than it should be so I've had to cut those down, including a joke I've been trying to use for YEARS in something, but alas, that will have to be used later.

-I Changed Absorbing Man's power to make it more realistic, I also gave him a slightly different background.

-The Comment about VISION sounding like David Hyde Pierce comes from the fact that that's how I imagine his voice when reading what he says.

-The explanation on Kurt's abilities is something of note. When I first uploaded this chapter I explained it as just separation of molecules with the Dimension bit being something he could potentially do, but recently when writing 'issue' 39 I decided to go back and edit this chapter to change it to the dimension thing as, with a bit of thinking, makes more sense then essentially exploding into dust. The reason it was explained at all is because originally this chapter was more Kurt centred.

-Also, following the revisal, I added more about Norse Mythology as I'd done a considerable amount of research, especially concerning Loki and Thor. Of course I made changes, namely I removed the part about Loki fathering a giant wolf and a giant snake, since it was just plain ridiculous, and changed them to instead being former pets. I also made it clear that Thor and Loki USED to be close brothers and friends, but had drifted apart following some event that I will reveal to full extent to later.


	22. Daddy's Girl

So here it is, a new chapter. Shorter than previous ones, though. Enjoy:

...

"So you just found him on the streets?" asks a New York Police officer as he talks to Nick Fury, while closing a cell door.

"Just taking a walk then he pops out and stabs me with a knife." He responds.

"So you kicked his ass, with a knife in your arm, and drag him back here? Figures, Cletus Cassidy was never a tough guy, just crazy as hell and good at escaping." The officer and Fury walk out into the main police wing as Fury gets ready to leave, "You want me to call someone to take a look at that arm?"

"Nah, it's just a flesh wound."

"You sure? It could get infected."

"George, it's _me,_ remember."

"Good point. Well, just wait here I'll call you a cab." He walks away from him as Fury gets a drink from a vending machine. He looks back to see a woman talking to a police officer, more specifically, a bruised and beaten young woman, no older than 21, with physical mutant features, such as pink skin and hair with pointed ears.

"...I'm telling you, he left me for dead!" She pleads but the cop doesn't listen.

"Really? Well from the sound of things you lead him on."

"What? All I did was walk with him and he began hitting me, I thought I was ghonna die!"

"Yeah, well, go call some mutie help line. I've got real work to do. Normal people need my help you..."

"Is there a problem here lieutenant Gonzales?" Fury interrupts.

"Fury? Ah nothing, just this mutie chick claiming she was attacked. Sounds to me like she was asking for it."

"Let me handle this, what's your name?"

"Blink."

"What happened miss Blink?"

A few minutes later after Fury insisting they take her statement, he walks out with the same Cop.

"How many have been attacked?"

"A couple, all from that one nightclub. A few have been found beaten to death, and others, we're not even sure, we don't really investigate 'em, you know to avoid looking soft on the muties."

"So you'd rather let innocent woman get murdered then actually do something? I outta beat you with a belt."

"Fury, it aint that simple, the public have rights too. We can't just take on a case like this, the Public only care if it's a human woman who was found beaten, not a mutie, so those are the cases we investigate."

"Well then, I guess _I'm_ just not part of the public."

**Daddy's girl**

Today Logan has been instructed to give each student an evaluation on their training, like a teacher would do. Its simple really, all he has to do is set the Danger Room to find each students primary weakness. So far Kurt, Jamie, Rogue, Jubilee, Ray, Sam, and Kitty Have been. Currently he's deduced that Kurt cannot teleport if he hasn't eaten recently, Jamie can't multiply without eating substantial amounts of meat, approximately 3 times his own body weight, Rogue is powerless against robots if their metal is too thick, Jubilee needs sunlight to fuel her powers, as does Sam, Ray isn't immune to electricity if he's wet, and Kitty can't stay phased constantly for extended time periods.

Now just needs to wait for a few more before Beast takes over. X-23 is next, her uniform similar to Logan's original, except instead of orange its black and instead of black its light blue, and lacks any mask. After fighting several armed robots, each one being sliced. One Robot gets up while facing the other way and fires a bullet into her back. The bullet lodges into her spine, managing to get in between two bones and severing the nerve, paralyzing her body.

"The Kid's still got the bullet and spine problem, HYDRA didn't fix that." Logan looks to the right corner as if remembering a past incident, "Overly confident in battle, may leave someone still armed if she thinks they're down." Logan muses as he shuts off the program before helping her out of the room, using his claw to remove the bullet. "Hank, take over for now would ya."

"Sure Logan, Ok kids, whose next?" Bobby enters to room as Hank enters the control room, within a few seconds Bobby's screams are heard. Logan walks with his clone/daughter/sister/younger version/whatever people see them as, talking about his experiences with battle and how not to let a lucky shot get her killed. As they leave the elevator to the main hall they both stop, smelling something before muttering in union

"Fury."

It's true, two SHIELD choppers were heading for the mansion, they land on the large grass field outside, before Fury and Two agents exit, entering the Mansion.

"What is it now Fury?"

"Logan, Laura, nice seeing you too."

"No seriously, what is it now?"

"You know how I said last time you owe me?"

"Yeah, and I think you got a guy to join your little super hero team so you wouldn't need to keep coming to us every time SHIELD becomes useless."

"Yes, but they're out of the country."

"Well what about my old friend Nord? Or Thurman or Wilson? Or Even that mutant from the future?"

"You don't know? I thought Xavier would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"Never mind, but Maverick, Domino, Deadpool, and Cable are all in Texas right now."

"Never would have thought that _Texas_ was Mutant friendly."

"It's not, that's why it's there. If you want to know more just ask Xavier."

"So I'll ask again, what do you want?"

"Help, from both of you."

After taking them to the SHIELD Helicarrier and explaining the situation to them, they begin to plan what to do,

"Ok, So the Attacks are centred around this Nightclub, Zebra Daddy. Its name comes from its owner's name, Earl Zebras, nicknamed Zebra Daddy from his past as a street thug and pimp. The Nightclub itself was set up in District X, a small Ghetto in New York where poor mutants who don't _want_ to live with you guys live. It was set up a year before mutants were revealed and since then has primarily been used by mutants, but some humans occasionally use it."

"So what's the plan?"

"You two look around and see if you can smell him out. Then I arrest him, have SHIELD Telepaths decide if he did it and then lock him up in a high profile Prison with a life sentence where he will be beaten and who knows what else for the rest of his life. Lets see how they like it."

"You really don't like these kind of crimes huh Fury?"

"I'm the top Agent and Director of the world's last defence against terror, It's my job to hate violent crime. A job I'm very good at."

...

Meanwhile in a Subplot, a military compound sits atop a large cliff. Inside is several different rooms, prison halls, labs, experimental equipment, the like. This compound is the new headquarters of Weapon X's Parent program, Weapon Plus. Currently in charge is a scientist called Dr. Frederick Hudson, a cold and tall man with short, curly brown hair. He's an idea man, he's the one who thinks up an experiment and trusts that they can find a mutant that would survive such a procedure, like people like Thornton, Cornelius, and Killbrew.

Today, they're about to start Weapon Eleven, or Weapon XI, Weapon 11, and other ways to write that. This procedure will alter their DNA to grant them _Natural_Admantium bones with the ability to turn it on and off like Colossus's Skin. They will also receive several other gifts taken from Mutants killed by Weapon Plus's associates at GRSO, HAMMER, HYDRA, and Even Trask Industries. Today, a young mutant is about to undergo this. He will become the new Weapon, the New Model of perfection. He will become, Weapon 11.

They take a young mutant, about Scott or Jean's age, give or take a year. He's been shaven, something he chose to do. He has several markings carved onto his left arm, fresh, as if done a few seconds ago, but are already healing. These markings, tribal marks, all mean a certain phrase: 'The Son of the Father of the Dog'. Yes it makes no sense but these are a combination of deferent symbols to make this, ending with two final symbols which translate to: Bastard Dog.

The Mutant is taken by a black haired man, a mutant himself with super strength and telepathy, powerful telepathy as well. He's dragged to the experimental lab room, and forced into a machine that restrains him, before a glass surrounds him with about an inch of air around his skin. A metal tube extends from above his head and forces its way down his throat, pushing Oxygen into his lungs to keep him alive as a green liquid is released into the glass dome around his skin, as several scientists watch.

"Silas? Silas Burr, long time no see." A familiar female voice says to this new mutant's handler.

"Kimura, well what are you doing here?" The Tall mutant man named Silas says to the equally Tall and Invulnerable HYDRA Mutate.

"HYDRA sent me to make sure our investment was worth it. HAMMER are here too." She points to Norman Osborn as he stands not too far away. "So what are you doing here yourself?"

"Weapon Plus called me in to take care of this one years ago. I've been training him ever since. Hey I think its starting." A scientist twists a dial, releasing thousands of tiny little nanobots to re-write the mutants DNA to add several powers.

"Why this one?" She asks him.

"We needed a Mutant who could heal so he if anything goes wrong or he has a negative effect with his bones it doesn't kill him."

The mutant thrashes, slipping in and out of unconsciousness as every cell is drilled into. His skin bleeds and his scars open before healing. Within minutes the pain slows down, it becomes a mild irritation to cells rather than agonising pain, and the Nanobots break down in his blood. He regains full consciousness, causing him to snap more.

"Cuff him quick, before he breaks out!" A doctor twists another dial and Admantium glove-like domes coat his hands, but he doesn't stop thrashing. His teeth, his _Teeth,_coat in metal like Colossus. Not just any metal, Admantium. He bites down on his oxygen tube and breaks it, he thrashes more and more until eventually breaking the glass. Jumping out towards two Scientist, cracking their skulls open with the Admantium domes on his hands, before punching out the Scientist in charge of the process. Silas Burr, the tall man who man handled him earlier, runs at him but the mutant jumps at him, he just stops where he stands, the air around him suddenly smells different as the mutant raises his chin, showing off his neck. The mutant lands on him and the strange smell increases. This sent, it makes him dizzy, so dizzy he doesn't see it coming when the mutant smashes the sides of his head with the Domes, knocking him clean out, before leaving him to lunge at Kimura, punching her face with his Domed hands. Her skin actually cracks the dome a small amount. _H__e cracked Admantium on her face!_ Knocking her out. Had it been anyone else they'd have died, but these two mutant handlers are lucky, for now.

As the mutant runs away, Silas Burr, tries to move, but realizes how much pain that is right now, '_Don't try to move. Don't worry, you're not dead. Not yet, tell me. How do you like the sound of Cyber?'_ a strange voice says in his head, causing him to crack a smile, _'because I have a wonderful idea for Weapon 12...'_

...

Still suited up, Logan, X-23, and Fury investigate the Nightclub, searching around it, looking for possible suspects. Splitting up with constant radio contact, they try to cover the entire Nightclub.

"Found anything?" Asks Fury to his radio.

"Nothing yet. I smell Blood, but not from anyone I can see. There's a good few Drug Dealers though, and a hooker." Logan replies.

"Nothing here either. There's two Magneto worshipers, but that's it." X-23 adds.

The two continue looking around, sniffing up. Logan recognises a smell. A familiar scent, he'd recognise anywhere. He looks to see the tall and muscular figure, by a corner. Logan sniffs to notice he's drinking a cola, and appears to be drawing. Not the killer, but Piotr Rasputin being here is a strange coincidence, one he doesn't have time to investigate.

"Well search around, I'm ghonna ask the bartender." Fury walks through the crowd towards the bar, receiving attention from a human Barkeeper. "Hello?"

"Yes? What can I do you for?"

"My Name's Nick Fury, Agent of SHIELD." He flashes his badge.

"Never heard of it."

"Never will. I'm currently leading a case of mysterious attacks on mutants around this area, have you seen anyone who looks suspicious? Such as frequently visiting, taking young women with him away, things like that?"

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen anything, the owner occasionally takes girls into the back, if you know what I mean, but that's it."

"Can you tell me where the owner _is_?"

"He's right over there." The Barkeep points over to a tall man with dreadlocks, dark skin, and a dark purple dress shirt.

"Logan, check the man with the purple shirt." Logan looks over towards this purple shirted man, before sniffing the air, a terrible stench hits him, causing him to flinch, before growling, he walks fast towards the man, refraining from popping his claws.

"It's him." Fury follows his lead and hurries to confront the man, Logan taps his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Yeah? What is it?" He turns as Logan Punches him, before grabbing him by the collar and pinning him against the wall.

"So you like to pick on girls do ya? Bub." He bashes him against a wall.

"What are you talking about, I neva touched 'em."

"Don't lie, it makes me gun happy." Fury tells him, pointing a gun to the side of his head, "Now tell us, why?"

"Is this an interrogation or something? Which ones the good cop and which is the bad?"

"None, you've just got pissed cop, and Psycho pissed cop, see if you can guess which one's which?"

"Who are you people?" He asks before pushed into the wall.

"My Names Nick Fury, a seriously ticked off agent of SHIELD, and this is Logan, an equally ticked off Mutant." They both flash their badge and claws respectfully.

"Who has a soft spot for young female mutants, like the one's you've been attacking, so tell us why before I cut ya' to ribbons."

"Oh, I'm shaking." The claws on the hand he's using to hold him suddenly begin to creep out, getting dangerously close to his chin.

"I can smell the blood on your hands, the only kind of scent you can get from a killer. I've been with killers all my life, and I know for a fact that your one."

"Well as good as that may be, but by any chance do you even have any arrest warrant? Have you even got a warrant to come here?" They pause, realizing he's right, "Well I suggest you go home, get your warrant and I'll see you next week."

"Smart mouth piece of..." Fury clocks his gun, until two men grab him, along with two others grabbing Logan.

"Security, take these gentlemen, if you could call 'em gentle, and show them the way out." The four security guards drag the two men and force them out.

"Hey, Squirt, you need to take it from here." Logan tells his clone over the radio.

"Me? By myself?"

"Yeah you can do it. We kinda got barred, so just take him down, like you took down all the X-Men the first time we met. Is the guy with the same shirt Gambit likes to wear."

"Ok, I see him, shouldn't I wait for backup?"

"No time, Fury's already called for an Arrest warrant and a squad of SHIELD troops to come and help, but you need to make sure he doesn't escape, or take another victim."

"Ok, I-I'll try." She looks around, spotting the man with a pink shirt, seeing him heading into the back with a young mutant clubber, she sniffs his scent to make sure its him, she's right, before heading after him.

She pushes past everyone until she gets into the back room, following the scent and noise to find him, now kicking the young woman as she lays helplessly on the floor, "W-W-Why?" The woman begs.

"Because that's how it works, bitch. I'm stronger than you, so I can do this, I don't even need any mutant powers."

X-23 growls before popping her claws and running up to him, stabbing his sides while pushing him into the wall. She turns to the mutant as she struggles to get to her feet, growling and symbolising to move.

"Who-What-Why?" He asks her, struggling to stay upright.

"Because _I'm_ stronger than_you_, isn't _that_ how it works?" she kicks him a few times before leaving him, "Be glad I _didn't_ use the foot claw." She warns him before calling Logan, "Ok, He's down."

"Great, good job, now cuff him and wait for SHIELD Agents to arrest him."

"Ok Logan, I..." *Blam* A gunshot is heard. X-23 drops the radio, ducks to the floor, gripping her left shoulder. She's been shot. While she'll heal, a Gunshot to someone who heals is just as painful as a gunshot to a regular person,

"Kid?" Logan asks before another gunshot is heard, this time hitting her back, paralyzing her.

"Yeah, that's how it works." The Thug, Zebra Daddy, say's as he stands up, still in pain but not bleeding to death as the claws purposely missed anything vital. He stumbles towards her before he starts kicking her, angrily.

...

"Kid! Speak to me!" Logan yells into the radio.

He runs around the building, followed by Fury, until he gets to a backdoor, which has two bouncers, both of which refuse to let him in.

"Sir you can't come in this way."

"Let me through!" Logan tries to push past but only gets Tasered, he tries to stand but just gets Tasered again.

...

Back inside, Zebra Daddy continues to kick her, taking a break to deal with his bleeding claw cut.

"You call this a beating?" Laura spits out, "I can barely feel it."

"You got a death wish or something bitch?"

"No, but I'd appreciate knowing why you insist on targeting young mutant girls."

"You want to know?" He smirks, clocking his gun again as he approaches. "Truth is, its a business thing. I used to be big. I used to be a real popular place to go, where hardworking playas' would come and have a good time. Then, you freaks showed up. The only business I get anymore is mutants, roaming around, acting like they're hip. I figured, How to get rid o' them? So i thought, why not kill a few? Make 'em think some psycho's here, and deal with that."

He holds the gun to her eye, ready to fire. Until he hears a noise, sounding like something large and metal hit the floor. He looks, just in time for a figure to punch him with a large, _Metal_ fist.

"In Russia, Hitting girls is a bad thing to do." The mysterious shrouded figure warns him. The thug tries to stab him, but the blade breaks against Piotr's skin, as another fist hits him.

The two bouncers go flying through the door as Logan and Fury show up, just as Colossus disappears.

"Kid, You alright?"

"I'm sorry Logan, I guess I learnt nothing from that Danger Room session this morning."

...

"Oh you poor thing." Say some of the students as they comfort X-23 as they sit on the Rec Room sofa, despite her not even being remotely upset. Logan watches from the doorway, a rucksack in hand. He's leaving for a while to clear his head.

"I don't think leaving's ghonna make her feel any better, in fact it's probably ghonna make her feel worse." Gambit tells him, standing next to him.

"Yeah, well she got hurt because of me, I should have done that test last Monday. I could a' done it then and spent the rest of this week training them how to deal with these weaknesses, taught her how to make sure and guy's down and not just playing possum."

"Last Monday Trask had us held hostage in his base, you couldn't have trained 'em then if you had the chance."

"But Deathstryke only managed to find us because of me. It's still my fault. I'm ghonna take some time off to think about things, and I want you to take care of my kids."

"Even the elf?"

"Especially the Elf."

"Well, Goodbye Logan."

"Yeah, Seeya Candy eyes." Logan tells him while starting his bike, before riding off into the sunset.

...

However, what no one knows is a few miles away on the opposite side of town, Weapon 11 stands on top of nearby mountain, watching the town from a distance with a large forest of trees. He looks to the side to listen out, he hears Weapon Plus Soldiers, and Kimura, and other mutant soldiers, before ducking into the forest, running to the town as he's followed by his hunters. Tomorrow is a new day, and a new mutant has just came to Bayville.

...

Walking home from School, some of the Institute Children are attacked by Weapon Plus Soldiers, Looking for their missing weapon, While Gambit proves his worth by teaming up with the one they're after, but can this mutant free the X-Men? Who exactly is he? and why _isn't_ he an OC? Which Comic character could he possibly be?

...

Notes:

-Fury's threat to beat them with a belt was a comic reference to a time he once beat a corrupt military officer with a belt. Literally. Its just as awesome as it sounds.

-The Depiction of the police is not based on my personal opinion, in fact I have a rather high opinion of police officers compared to most teenagers, but it was more of a comparison to how the police treat minorities, while police bias is at a whole time low, when Minorities are new to a certain area, such as when the slaves were freed or when homosexuality was legalized, police officers tended to act differently towards minorities, such as arresting them for no reason or ignoring their pleas for help, his was to show that some police officers are likely to be perfectly good cops but ignorant towards Mutants.

-The Name Zebra Daddy is from the comics, in a Comics miniseries called NYX, which incidentally was X-23's first comic appearance, a character was Called Zebra Daddy, a criminal, he was responsible for one character's death and was a pimp for young mutants, including X-23 herself, he was eventually killed by X-23 to protect her friends.


	23. Return of Weapon Plus

Well here it is:

...

Everything is Dark. No light, just the occasional flashing images. The strange sounds, A gunshot, A cry for help, A Loud 'Nooooo!' and many screams, but the most recognisable is a young Japanese woman shouting, while bleeding to death, "Run Jimmy! Run!" Everything gets darker, then.

"What should we do with it?"

"Leave it, its nothing but a mutt, a little dog, a bastard dog!" Shouts a taunting voice.

"It has powers, lets take it." Then the images get blurrier but more painful. The perspective is dragged, pushed, tortured, then held down to a machine. A tube enters below the Point of View. More pain, before green water covers everything. Then a burning pain, then...

They wake up, the Young mutant, who has features of American and Japanese, still restrained.

"Mother." He listens out, overhearing people from miles talk and smelling everything alive within a four mile radius, before he quickly gets to his feet and runs more. He stops a few miles, looking around. He hears more, noting how close they are. He looks over the horizon, seeing the city of Bayville. He notices that they're entering the city. He smirks, its time to hunt.

...

**Return of Weapon Plus**

Laughter surrounds them, the Students of Xavier's, as they walk through the halls of Bayville surrounded by laughter or chatter, but none of them feel the same way. Logan left this morning, and all of them are taking it hard. Especially X-23. While Logan is usually really strict and overbearing, he's still looked up to as a father figure for them.

Walking home after missing the bus, the students do try to find something exciting to talk about, "So why don't we go see a movie or something?" Suggests Kitty.

"We're banned after the last time Bobby went to get popcorn and somehow set the cola machine on fire." Amara responds, "Seriously, how? How did you set a non flammable liquid like Cola on fire when your power is ICE?"

"How do you know Cola isn't flammable?"

"Because my power _is_ fire, I would've found that out by now if it was."

"Well why don't we go down to the book store and read something?" Rogue suggests, only to get laughter, "Well you can all rot in hell for all I care." She responds as she storms off alone.

"Rogue C'mon, I know a great video store not too far from here, it has all those dark gothic Vampire films you like." Kurt tells her while catching up to her.

"Oh, I know where he's talking about, I'll come too." Kitty adds, "You guy go ahead, we'll pick out some movies." She tells the rest of the X-Men, who all nod and agree, before the three continue separately to get DVDs.

...

"Have you found him yet?" Kimura asks into a radio, getting multiple replies.

"Nothing yet." One says, his full body not visible but his pure white sleeveless long coat is as he leaps over buildings like a character from folklore, before leaping into a gap he just can't make, "EVA fly." Suddenly his feet land on a light blue liquid metal disk that's flying in mid air before leaping back onto another building, the disk liquefies before flying underneath his coat.

"Nothing in the park." Comments another on the location of their target, a metal arm on his back picks up a small cup of coffee before he sips it, "Nothing but a bunch of ugly looking kids."

"What about the beach?" She asks, the getting a silent response, "I'll take that as a no."

...

"...I'm telling you its... oh no." Kurt say's while walking past a corner and seeing Kimura at the end of the street, "That's that tall lady! The one who keeps trying to get X-23! What's she doing here?"

"Oh my god it is!" They duck back behind a wall, "Ok, I don't think she saw us, so what should we do? Rogue can you zap her out?"

"Can't, her skin's immune."

"Ok, Kurt you can't teleport her into the woods could you?"

"Are you crazy? She'd rip me to pieces!"

"Kitty just phase her into the ground." Rogue responds.

"What? But what if..."

"She's got a point. Kitty you could just grab her, phase her into the ground and we call the professor to mind wipe her and fly her out to the desert or Antarctica, like he does when Sabretooth tries to kill Logan."

"Ok, Ok give me a sec." Kitty phases into the ground, allowing her to travel underground to sneak up on her. As Kimura calls her team, Kitty jumps out of the ground and land on her back, beginning to phase her through the ground. Until Kimura just overpowers her and throws her off of her, ripping her feet out of the ground and trying to stomp on Kitty's head. Luckily she phases back into the ground and returns to the others. "Ok, not a good plan, Run!" The three run away from the now angry mercenary, who just stares angrily before calling her team.

"Change of plan gentlemen, we have 3 mutants, X-Men, running past the yogurt stand."

"I just went past that, I'll turn back and get them."

"It's not to far from the park, I can get 'em."

"..." the last mercenary is still silent.

The 3 X-Men continue running.

"Is she chasing us?"

"Ah Don't know, can't see her."

"Wait is that her on that building, I can't tell, they're following us."

"Split up, she can't chase all of us." They agree before running separately. Kurt ducks into an alleyway, separating himself from where the mercenary was running, however, a white figure drops down behind him, hitting the back of his head with his knuckle, knocking Kurt out. The figure stands above him, revealing his full appearance, the white long coat mentioned before with no sleeves, his skin is bleached white, along with his clothes, including the pants and boots. He wears a white face mask with a metal visor covering his eyes and ears, he has no shirt on underneath the jacket, revealing a patch of light blue skin, resembling that of Apocalypse, that ends at the waist but goes up to his neck, with it heading round to the back of his neck. On his chest he also has a lighter blue circle on it that looks like an eye.

While Rogue runs down to the park, another figure hides behind a tree she's about to pass. As she runs near to it, a metal blade, resembling a machete, pops out and nearly cuts her head off. Luckily she dodged it but loses her Balance, falling into a pond, she gets out soaking wet while pulling frogs out of her shirt and pants, before looking at her attacker. a tall man with Logan's build. He has a glass mask on that covers the front of his face, his torso and right arm are covered in blue metal, providing shielding, on his back he has a long metal arm not unlike that of a familiar Spider-Man villain, but with only two 'fingers' while his right metal arm's wrist is connected to a smaller metal tentacle with holds the long machete blade, allowing him to use it like a praying mantis, or attach it to the side of his arm facing either direction to either look more normal or provide a close-up weapon, or just hold it with his arm like a regular blade. Rogue tries to fight back against him by throwing a punch at him, only for him to catch it with his metal arm, twist it around and attach the arm on his back to her neck, shocking her into unconsciousness.

Kitty runs into the main street, pushing past people, most of whom shout things along the lines of 'watch it!/Hey!/Move it!/Hey watch where you're going freak!' and that of the like. about to make a turn when a large puddle in front of her suddenly rises as a tall spike of water, knocking her back onto the floor where she knocks herself out. The water melds into a water man, the fish-looking, water controlling, multi-powered, Emotionless killer Sapien.

All three carry their fallen prey to Kimura, surrounded by Weapon Plus and HYDRA agents, all of whom question why they kidnapped them, before they have collars placed on their necks and chains on their hands.

"Good work, we'll add their powers to the list, and we can use them as bait to recapture our _other_ missing weapon."

...

"Hey, where are they?" Amara complains while sat next to Sam, waiting for the others to arrive with some DVDs.

"How long does it take people to pick out some films? Just grab that Sherlock Holmes Film." Sam adds.

"No that looks stupid, why make a film about some old cheesy investigator?" Amara questions.

"Because He's cool, they cast Robert Downy Jr as Holmes; he's one of those actors who make any film awesome, like Ryan Reynolds or Hugh Jackman."

"What about that Shawn Ashmore?" Bobby adds joining in the conversation, "He's a cool actor, If anyone would play me in a film I'd want it to be him."

"Bobby, _why_ would they make a film about you? Besides, Ashmore's like 30 now, he's too old."

"Hey, Redneck, move your Hick butt up so I can sit down." Jubilee teases while pushing Sam to the side of the sofa so she can sit down.

"Jubes, I've told you not to make fun of me for living on a farm! I told you every time you call me a redneck it makes me die a little inside."

"Yeah, whatever, so when're Kurt and the others getting back?"

"We don't know, they should be back by now, its been nearly two hours..."

"Two hours since what?" Gambit asks joining in on the conversation.

"Is everyone just joining in on our conversation? I swear its becoming one of those debate shows."

"Since Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue went to pick up some DVDs, they've been gone for ages." Amara fills in.

"Huh, and none of you thought to tell the professor to see if anything was wrong?" Gambit asks.

"Na, It could be lots of reasons they're taking this long." Bobby comments.

"Ahuh."

...

"Well it doesn't sound like they're in any danger, Gambit, but I must admit I am impressed by your dedication to the students to worry this much." The Professor tells him as they stand inside Cerebro.

"It's just that Logan had me promise to make sure they're all safe, so 3 kids missing isn't good."

"& this has nothing to do with the fact that one of them is Rogue?" Xavier jokes.

"Hey, I know, not until she's 18."

"I never realized you were so chivalrous."

"Yeah, well can you just do the check already?"

"Alright, I'll check." Xavier puts on the helmet, activates Cerebro and scans the local area for Mutant powers, he detects the other students, the teachers, but not Kurt, Kitty or Rogue, which is frightening because Rogue's power's are always on. But then it gets scary, he detects Kimura's powers, Sapien's powers, and Two other mutant's powers, "Cerebro, identify these two mutants."

"Identifying, one identified."

"One?"

"Name: Jonathan Greycrow, age: 27, Powers: Rapid Regeneration."

"How come only one of 'em was identified professor?"

"I'm assuming the other _has_ no identity, Cerebro Identifies these people from their DNA and compares it with Police databanks and known DNA samples to work out who they are and what power they possess. However this one isn't known, he must have grown up in captivity like Laura, when Cerebro finishes identifying this one I'll have it mentally scan our John Dow to see what he calls himself and what his powers are."

"Location, Bayville, note, individual is currently the host of a Technological-biological organism, living in symbiosis with this."

"What?"

"Organism has replaced his right arm and portions of his torso. He is able to control it using a mental link. He appears to be using it to form a bladed weapon and an extra appendage on his back." Cerebro pictures his armour on the monitor, however it doesn't show the actual mutant's face.

"That looks like the thing Cable has." Gambit comments.

"Yes, and Apocalypse, Cerebro, switch to mental scan and examine the other individual."

"Error, Individual possesses mental blocks, multiple brainwaves are present on his body, all protected."

"What does it mean 'multiple brainwaves'?"

"I have no idea."

...

Gambit suits up to go and find the missing X-Men. He's recently been provided a replacement X-uniform to use instead of his previous uniform that he had when working for Magneto, instead opting for a black short sleeved uniform, with the same metal boots and neck/ear cover he had before. He also has an X-Man belt, his torso has a pinkish-purple 'X' on the chest similar to Scott's. He also has a new long coat, made by Beast to be bulletproof, fire retardant and has mild gliding abilities. This leather-titanium blend is completely jet black, has 'X' shoulder pads like Scott, Rogue and the original training uniforms along with small cuffs on the wrist with an X on them. Speaking of the wrists, the end of the sleeves fold back like most trench coats. On the back he has several yellow lines that form another 'X'..

"You know, looking at this uniform kinda makes me feel like I'm advertising you guys to the world with all the X's." Gambit comments before starting a red bike up. Tisting the handle, he sets off to find them.

"Don't forget the Helmet!" Beast calls from the Garage holding a helmet, "Oh he would've probably just thrown it away anyway."

Gambit races down to where Xavier said the 4 identified mutants were, making it in record time, within seconds he can see the still to be identified white coated mutant. He heads towards him, spinning the bike to its side and jumping off, hurling the bike at him. The mutant runs up to the oncoming bike and attempts to jump over it, until he notices the little orange glow before a large BOOM! As it explodes underneath him, hurling him back,

"Huh, so you must be the legendary Remy 'Gambit' LeBeau." The mutant comments in a similar accent to Gambit's mild Cajun.

"Nice accent, French?"

"British, but I just always liked the French culture." They both smile before the nameless mutant pulls out two guns at the same time as Gambit pulls out a deck of cards. They run towards each other, circling around the other in slow motion, throwing cards and firing bullets at the other. They both jump off of an elevated object, like a bin or a bench, before jumping into the air, taking three more shots at the other before they both land behind a wall. The attacking mutant reloads his guns while gambit cracks his fingers to get ready to throw more, "So, Mr. British-but-I-like-the-French, do you have a name or origin story?"

"Heh, Name's _Fantomex_, I'm a mutant who grew up in captivity in _The World_, a mutant experiment facility based in York but owned by the North American Weapon Plus program."

"York? How far is that from London?"

"Very far. I was born with a damaged Nerve system, my senses didn't work well, I couldn't taste, smell, or feel anything and could only hear loud sounds and see in black and white for nearly 8 years of my life. That's why they created an artificial nerve System, called EVA. I was born with multiple brains, one that controls EVA, one that controls Movement, and one that controls my thoughts and _other_ gifts, all presents from my crack head parents."

"Huh, Interesting."

"No not really..." then Fantomex notices a card fall from above his head, he quickly gets up and jumps to the other side of the wall, covering his face with his jacket, waiting for an explosion. But none happens, he looks up to see Gambit standing there, but unfortunately left his guns on the other side of the wall that still hasn't blown up.

"Wasn't Charged my friend, but don't worry." Remy points down to the ground below Fantomex, "That one is." He looks down to see a glowing Jack of Diamonds, before it then explodes and hurls him into the window of an old house, "Easy, pure and easy."

Remy jumps through the hole after him to question him about the Kids location, but to his surprise he's not there. But Rogue is, trapped underneath a table and bleeding, "Rogue?"

"Remy, help, this things trapping me, I can't get it off."

"Where did Fantomex go? And where's the elf and girly-girl?"

"He took them, after I got trapped, please this things hurting me."

"Why can't you lift it?"

"Because you're stronger than me, I'm just a girl." That wasn't very Rogue like. So Gambit smiles, takes out his bo-staff and walks up to her. He holds up his finger and places it on Rogue's skin, her bare skin. No ill effect, no sudden tiredness, no inability to breath properly, nothing. It's a trick, he just laughs a little before hitting 'Rogue' with the bo-staff, knocking her out. Causing the illusion to fade away. It's Fantomex.

"You didn't do the research. Rogue would never ask for help. She's too proud, and is freaky strong. If she couldn't lift it, ah couldn't." He smiles, "So that's what your 3rd brain does, you're a psychic." He then takes out a radio to call the professor, "I've taken out the John Dow. His name's Fantomex. A psychic with multiple brains but no senses. Where are the others?"

"The Park, how's the bike?"

"Blown up, now it's just dust next to the mall."

"Well then you'll have to walk-"

"EVA Hijack!" Suddenly a light blue blob with a single eye jumps on his back. Fantomex is up, but the light blue skin on his chest and the eye tattoo are missing. The blob attacks Gambit, clinging onto his back, it generates large amounts of electricity, shocking Gambit. As it looks like he could kill him when something strikes it. Two metal claws strike against it, causing it to leave him alone and Fantomex to scream in pain.

"What are you doing here?" Gambit asks his rescuer, who is none other than X-23.

"I heard about Kurt and the others being kidnapped and Kimura being here, I wanted to help."

"This is Dangerous kid, Logan made me promise not to let any of you get hurt. Ah may cheat, steal, lie, fraud, trick, and commit multiple crimes to get by, one thing that Remy 'the Ragin' Cajun' LeBeau doesn't do is break a promise, so go back to the mansion and wait there."

"You're not my boss."

"But I'm a teacher! You have to do as ah say!"

"Why? I've never had a Danger Room Session with you."

"Tha- Good point. Ok, you can help, just don't get hurt." He tells her, before they turn to Fantomex, "Ok, where are they?"

"Who?"

"The Kids, you know, little blue guy, girl wearing pink, tall scary Goth girl."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You just made me think you were the last one."

"That was just Misdirection. I just misdirected your mind to believe I was someone you recognised, I didn't personally pick her, I've never met her."

"Well why are you even still awake? Your being crushed by a big beam of wood and I hit you in the head with mah bo-staff."

"I don't feel pain, well not right now. EVA and I a separated. I can't feel a thing, and the head blow is useless. I have multiple brains. One gets knocked out the others can just reboot it. And either way, You can't exactly interrogate me. I can't feel pain and I've been conditioned to not believe in threats. You couldn't get anything out of me if you wanted to." They all just stare each other down, before Gambit turns away and decides to find them on his own, followed by X-23.

"C'mon kid, he's just another bad guy who only cares for money. Something _I_know a lot about."

They get out to the door when he speaks up, "They're in a black van, surrounded by Weapon Plus thugs, near the docks." Gambit looks back to him, almost confused, "You can't interrogate me, but I _can_ tell you willingly. I'm not a bad guy. I'm a guy who has to work for the bad guys to buy my freedom."

"Thanks." Gambit turns forward and runs, calling the professor to get backup.

...

The docks, Remy and X-23 stand atop a building looking over a large group of Weapon Plus agents, who also have HYDRA soldiers watching over them, guarding the 3 captured X-men, hoping that either the mutant they're after will attempt to free them, or their teammates will and provide more mutants to become nothing more but experiments.

Remy and Laura just stand and watch the guards, looking for a way to get to the hostage-taken X-Men.

"Ok, maybe if we wait for two guards to walk past a wall we can grab them, beat 'em up and steal their uniforms so we can disguise ourselves. That way, we can free them without being seen..." Gambit starts.

"Like that guy over there?" 23 points over to a guard walking past a large metal crate, when a metal hand hits the top of his head and pulls him into the shadows. Next thing they know a young mutant is walking out from behind the crate wearing the uniform of the guard, but also with metal domes over his hands. He looks around before sniffing the air, the two X-Men look at each other in confusion, "Who is that?"

"Maybe some new Brotherhood guy or something." They look back to see him gone, "Wait, where did he..." they look back towards each other to see him standing directly in between them. They jump back from shock, before regaining their senses, "How did..."

"I'm just good like that." He replies.

"Who are..."

"Well who are you first?" He asks.

"I'm the one they're after." X-23 replies.

"You? No you're not. They're chasing someone else."

"Well who?"

"First tell me this, Who are you people?"

"I'm Gambit, this is X-23. We're X-Men. She's a clone of Weapon X, Logan, who somehow became a little lady instead of a little man. Those soldiers kidnapped three of our own men. Well, one of our men and two of our women. We figured it was to drive her out so they could recapture her, but if its not her they're after, who _are_ they after?"

"Me. My name is." He stops to think. "My name is James _Hudson._ I escaped Weapon Plus after they tried to force me to become their new weapon, so what can you two do?"

"He can blow objects up, while I have two retractable bone claws in each hand and one per foot, and an advanced healing factor, which also grants..."

"Yes, I know, advances your senses to superhuman levels. Your body is also at peak level for someone of your size, age, and gender. I know, that's what I have too."

"A healing factor? Well what about those things on your arm." X-23 asks pointing to the domes on his hand.

"Their attempt to stop me from escaping, so do you need help saving your friends?"

"A little."

"Well then you'd be happy to know that I'm in the mood to get my own back on the people who captured and tortured me, killed my parents, and shaved my hair, the bast-"

"Language."

"Sorry." He turns to sit next to them, "So, _what's your plan?_" He says, in a slightly sarcastic tone.

"We don't _have_ a plan."

"Off course you don't. Well try mine, take two guards uniforms and stand next to the prisoners. I distract the other guards, agents, and Kimura while you then free your friends and then grouply take them all out."

"That was your plan? But you were by yourself, how could you distract them and free the hostages?"

"Oh, freeing wasn't part of the plan originally, I was just going to drive them out of the city and attract the attention of some legitimate Government group like SHIELD, or the Army. I just decided to add the freeing part since you were here."

"So we're doing it? How?"

...

Cut to two agents standing next to an alleyway.

"Hey, take over for a sec, I gotta take a leak." One says to the other, he walks into the alleyway behind them. As he attempts to undue his armour to relieve himself. Gambit drops down, covering him with his long coat, before pulling him up. after a few seconds he drops him, now unconscious and wearing nothing but his undergarments. the other agent turns to look at him, "What the..." then from behind, X-23 drops down, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a HYDRA knock-out-disk, placing it onto his head. Gambits coat falls down in front of her, covering her for a split second, during which time she's instantly wearing the guys uniform.

"It's clear." The two other mutants drop down, all wearing Weapon Plus uniforms.

"Am Ah the only one who questions how these uniforms fit us all perfectly, even though these guys were all the same size and we're all different sizes." Gambit comments, just getting a shrug and a confused serious stare from the other two. "Just sayin'."

The Two X-Men Carefully makes their way towards the two guards guarding the armoured van where their friends are being held.

"We're here to relieve you."

"Oh Good, I've been dying for a bite to eat, c'mon Jerry." One of the guards says before they leave, taking off their helmets and handing the two their guns. Gambit makes a hand gesture towards James Hudson, who nods and follows through with his plan. He essentially walks right up to Kimura, Sapien, and the other member of their mutant hunting group and just strikes them with his Admantium covered hand, knocking Greycrow out, splatting part of Sapiens face off and cracking Kimura's skin, before quickly running off. While they stay confused, regaining their senses once he's left.

"After him! He's the mutant we're after!" Kimura roars as her and Sapien heal, before the two plus almost every agent gives chase.

"You two stay here!" Shouts a random agent to the disguised Gambit and X-23, who nod, before the agent catches up to everyone. Once out of earshot, The two look at the van; 23 pops one claw and uses it cut off the door lock and free them.

"Hey, Kurt, Kitty, _Chere,_wake up!" Gambit tells them, prodding the sleeping X-Men with his staff, making them slowly wake up.

"Wha, What happened?"

"You got abducted by Some evil paramilitary who ah think are the ones who gave Logan his fancy metal bones." Gambit tells them as they slowly get out, holding their heads in pain, "C'mon, Scott's coming with the X-Van to take you home. You guys are 3 hours late, Bobby and the other kids have been waiting to watch whatever films you bought."

"Yeah, Funny Cajun, crack jokes when we could all have a concussion." Rogue replies in her snarky ways. While none of them notice that Greycrow is slowly regaining his senses. Pulling himself up, squinting his eyes repeatedly. He looks over to them, before making his presence known.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Remy LeBeau." They speak up, recognising him. Gambit turns, amazed to see him.

"Scalphunter? Your name's John Greycrow?" Gambit responds, holding his staff up and reaching into his card pack. "I don't believe ah didn't recognise your image on Cerebro!"

"Gambit who is this guy?" Kurt asks.

"This, my small, fuzzy friend, is Scalphunter, a Mercenary I worked with back in my days as a freelance thief."

"So its true. Gambit's gone straight. That's sad Remy, 'cause now I gotta kill you." The Blade on his fake arm extends, before he takes a strike at Gambit. Remy blocks with his staff, before then striking at his legs with the staff, causing him to jump back. Remy throws 3 cards at him, but the fake arm on his back shoots green energy at them to deflect them/cause an early explosion. Gambit jumps at him, but he fires a laser at him as well, knocking him back.

"Someone be a good person and hand Remy his coat." Gambit tells the Watching X-Men, as his stolen uniform burns off, revealing his X-Men uniform underneath.

Kitty throws him his long coat, which he quickly puts on, before restarting his fight with Scalphunter. Gambit leaps at him, Striking him with his metal staff, before back flipping away and launching 3 more cards at him, all of which are blasted away. Scalphunter charges at him, swinging his blade, before changing the way he holds it into a more sword like position and striking again, before grabbing Gambit's leg while he was trying to dodge with his extra arm, electrocuting him.

"You know, I never said I'd take him by mahself! You _could_ help!" Gambit shouts, making the other X-Men try to help him. First Kurt teleports onto Scalphunter and tries to restrain him, only to be over powered and thrown off, Kitty tries to phase threw his metal parts, but it does nothing.

"Ha! Its not the kind of tech that gets shorted out just because of your little phasing trick!" He comments before blasting at her with his extra arm.

Rogue tries to grab his bare skin but he just strikes her away with his metal arm, X-23 lunges at him with her claws out, but he blocks with his extended blade and Overpowers her, kicking her away, leaving only a half beaten Gambit.

"I'm too dangerous Remy, your little friends couldn't..." Suddenly he stops, sniffs the air, before his extra limb grabs a sneaking individual from behind him by their throat. James Hudson. He electrocutes him, before dropping him to the ground, "Anyone else want to face me?" He asks, kicking the unconscious teens. "C'mon, somebody! Hit me with your best shot!" He gloats, holding his arms out and closing his eyes, "Go on! Hit me!"

"Okay!" Shouts a familiar voice, he opens his eyes in time for a red optic blast hits him, sending him flying into the van that previously held the Teens.

"Huh? Well, if it isn't old slim." Gambit comments as he drags himself up, looking at Scott as he drives to them, his head sticking out of a window with a mild glow that's fading from his visor.

"So I heard you guys need a ride?" Scott tells them, with a slight smile.

So Scott and Gambit help the tired teens up and onto the X-Van. But, before they leave Gambit looks back, seeing that James Hudson is still knocked out.

"Wait, one more." He gets off and runs to the kid, trying to help him up, "C'mon man, you're not just staying here so they can kill you." Gambit tries lifting him, holding his unconscious arm around his shoulder. "Man your heavy!" He looks up to see that Weapon Plus is returning, and also sees them visibly seeing them, "Oh s-" Gambit says before dropping James, pulling out his Deck of cards. Holding half in either hand, he extends his arms out, pulling back on the sides of the decks while pushing in on the centre, all the while charging each card, causing them to hurl into the air by pushing on them harder and letting them fall all around him. Each card exploding and creating a gorge in the pavement, separating them from the agents who try to get to them, giving him time to wake up the new kid. "Hey, Jimmy, wake up!" he taps the mutants left side of his face, before getting slightly angry and just backhanding his face, waking him up.

"Err, where am I? What happened?" He asks while getting up, before remembering everything, and then looking around him to see the Agents surround their self-made barrier, "What did you do?"

"Just holding them off, buy us some time to think of a way to get out of here."

"By Making a gorge around us? What if they just overflow it with their own men?"

"Then simple." Gambit charges another card, throwing it at a nearby tanker filled with gasoline, it blows off the tap holding the Flammable fuel in, causing the fuel to poor out, which runs down a metal tube, filling a large bucket with the gasoline, causing it to tip over, knocking several, already filled with gasoline, buckets over, causing the combined amount of flammable liquid to fill the gorge.

"How did you..."

"Never underestimate the power of a Rube Goldberg." Gambit tells him, "OK, Listen up Soldiers, any of you try to cross this gorge are ghonna get set on fire." He holds out a card, "Remember my power, and stay the damn hell away from that barrier!" The soldiers back away, until Sapien pushes past them, using his liquid control powers to pick up the Gasoline, forming it into a ball above Gambit.

"Huh, I've heard about you, even seen videos of your little water magic." Gambit holds his card up, charging it up. "Like I know you don't talk, you're slightly immune to Telepathic readings but not telepathic attacks. And if I try to start a fire, you're ghonna drop this gasoline all over us, except I know that..." Gambit throws the charged card at the fish man, "If someone fires a projectile at you..." the ball of Gasoline suddenly moves away, heading towards Sapien. "You instinctively move whatever water you can to make a shield..." The card ignites the wall of Gasoline, "Even if it would do more harm than good." The gasoline explodes, hurling back Sapien and the agents, allowing the gorge to refill with gasoline, which also ignites, making a wall of fire.

"Did you just Batman Gambit his ass?"

"Yep."

"Sir, what should we do?" Asks a Weapon Plus soldier to his commanding officer.

"Find a way to put it out soldier! I thought that much was obvious!" He replies.

"Sir, if we have an agent who can control water, and another who can control his own metal armour, don't we have one who can control fire?"

"How would that work? What is he supposed to control? The burning fuel? That makes no sense."

"A guy in Magneto's army can do it."

"Shut up!" He yells at him, before both are pushed out of the way by Kimura, who just walks straight through the fire, "Oh lets let misses Bossy Mc-Invulnerable deal with them."

The second she emerges out of the fire, James Lunges at her, trying to attack her with his metal coated fist, only for her to grab it, and then his actual arm, then smile sadistically as she pulls it off of him, painfully pealing the skin underneath off of his flesh. As he goes down in pain, she grabs the other hand, before doing the same, holding them both above him, dropping them at his feet.

"Oh what's the matter? Ghonna cry?"

"Huhuhuhuhahahahah!" He starts crying, but changes to laughter, even though he's still in pain and hasn't healed yet.

"What's so funny?" She ask while backhanding him away.

"Look at those things!" she looks down to the floor at the Admantium hand-domes, noticing a yellow and purple light glow from them before clicking what's happened.

"We Knew you'd do that. He remembers hitting you with those things and we knew that getting them off would be the first thing you do." Gambit taunts.

"Like Sapien, you just got Batman Gambitted."

"Why you!" she lunges at them but Gambit takes her down with a quick card throw, before charging his staff and hitting the ground, shooting him away as James leaps over the fire. As the resulting explosion, and with Admantium this explosion would be really big, causing all the agents to be severely injured, allowing for an easy arrest from SHIELD, along with hurling the two high into the air, so that Gambit can use his Jacket to glide down to safety while the james person will just heal. Before escaping with Scott and the others to return to the mansion.

...

Next time,

In a Special issue, it's the TOAD SHOW! An entire issue dedicated to: T! O! A! D! TOAD! When a young mutant is on trial for murder after being set up, Magneto sends his Brotherhood, including several new members and Assassins, to hold off and/or kill the Ace lawyer dealing with the case. However, unknown to Magneto and his brotherhood, he has made a mistake, the lawyer isn't prosecuting the mutant, he's _defending_her case! Can Magneto find out the truth before its too late? Can Toad convince Wanda to at least be nice to him? And Can the X-Men, including their latest member, convince the Brotherhood of the Lawyer's real purpose and protect him?

...

Notes:

James is not an OC, his name is just different from the comics.

Both Fantomex and Scalphunter are also comic characters, with the same names and powers, if a little redesigned or redefined.

A Batman Gambit is when you manipulate things to meet your end by tricking people to do something, knowing just how they'd do it. The most famous example is: 'Rabbit season! Duck Season!' Also another is telling someone that you'll do something to them, causing them to get paranoid about everything until their life is miserable and then inform them that you had no plan to really do anything. The most X-Men related one is what Mesmero did: he knew that only Magneto could destroy the spider, so he set it up so Magnus would get wind of what he's doing and find out about the spider, knowing that he would do what he could to destroy the spider and unknowingly free Apocalypse from his second door. Its about knowing what someone will do and making them do it.


	24. The TOAD Show!

_/...So with the evidence building up, it is increasingly apparent that this young mutant is in fact heading to jail, making her the first confirmed jailed mutant.\\_

_/Well good, I think they should lock 'em all up and give 'em the gas chamber so they don't spread their filthy X-gene to the rest of us.\\_

_/It's not an STI Tim, you can't just catch it, you have to be born with it.\\_

_/But what about those rumours of some drug. That Mutant growth hormone, that supposedly makes normal humans turn into freaks.\\_

_/That's a temporary empowerment drug, it gives humans powers, but uncontrollable powers for as long as the Hormone's in their system, which only usually lasts a second for every square inch of the stuff.\\_

_/And either way, its not like those people should get any sympathy, its their fault for taking the drug, especially how they get the hormone in the first place.\\_

_/That's a good point Jerry, the word is that to get the drug they capture mutants force them to use their powers while they drain the hormones out of their blood.\\_

_/Well what about that rumour that Mutant's are all crack babies. These mutations come from generations of drug abuse and screws up their DNA.\\_

_/That's just one theory and has already been proven wrong. Mutants, as their name suggest, are just people with a random, mutations, genetic defect.\\_

_/Well back to that Lorna Dane Case, so do you think she did it?\\_

_/Kill 20 people with her powers? Depends on the evidence. There is Evidence leading up to possibility that it's a set up. It was defiantly her powers, but there is rumours, leading back to the MGH we were discussing earlier, that she was drugged, drained of her mutant hormones, and then in the chaos her powers went crazy and caused that building to collapse. It all depends on whether or not that Big shot Lawyer can make it to Court tomorrow...\\_The three men disappear as the screen turns black. Its a TV monitor, one that has just been turned off, revealing it was being watched by Magneto, Blob, Toad, and Pietro.

"So, are we ghonna do something?" Quicksilver asks his father.

"Yes, yes we are." Magneto tells them as his Helmet floats off of his Head, "get the Team, tell them to suit up, and Deal with this Lawyer, this _Matt Murdock_."

**THE TOAD SHOW!**

"Well this is it Matt, your big day In court. I swear you win this case then we'll get so much publicity. Think about it, all the big and rich will hire us, and that means more money for our pockets." Comments an obese man, not Blob level obese, but more of what would look like If Jamie ate himself. He has clean combed hair, a green suit and is currently eating a Jelly Donut, "So remember everything Matt?"

"Yes, Nelson, I Know the case Backwards. But it's not about the money, it's about putting guilty people behind bars and keeping the Innocent people safe, no matter who they are." Replies a young Lawyer, with brown-blond hair and a dark red suit. His most distinctive feature is his Red Glasses, similar to Scott's, these are not to stop any destructive force, they're simply to cover his burning red, scarred eyes. You see, Matt Murdock is blind, from a child hood accident where toxic waste was poured into his eyes thanks to a horrific accident. Partially caused, ironically, by him stopping a blind man from being hit by a truck.

"Yeah, its always about what's good for the world. You're such a Humanitarian, the incorruptible Matt Murdock!" His friend, Foggy Nelson's his name, jokes, "Good luck, stay safe." He waves him goodbye as Matt enters a police convoy, needed since he can't drive himself and this is a really big case, anyone would do anything to influence the result, even kill a blind lawyer...

...Which proves just how desperate Magneto can get when the life of another mutant is at stake. The convoy leaves the station, with none of the police noticing the large, furry and feral man looking over on the top of a building.

"Target has left the station and is heading for the motorway, over."

"Got it, Quicksilver, make the Ambush." Magneto tells them on the radio.

"On it." Pietro zooms to the cars, catching up to them, and running right next to one of the cop cars. The driver notices him in the window. At first just looks calm, but realizes what he is, just before Pietro punches him out, pulls him out of the car and hops in, before driving it into another Cop car, knocking it off the side of the road before exiting the car to let it crash into another Police Car. As he prepares to take out another however, one Cop sticks out of his Car and fires at Pietro, getting one lucky shot into his back and making him trip over, spinning across the floor and taking himself out.

"Pietro's down." Sabretooth radios in.

"Pietro failed again? Why am I not Surprised? Victor, take care of them." Sabretooth just smiles, before Dropping the Radio and lunging onto the top of another Car.

...

"C'mon Magneto, give me a shot Yo!" Toad attempts to get Magneto to draft him, but of course, no one likes the Toad.

"No."

"But why?"

"Because you're a slimy, underdeveloped Abomination who even thought you've been in the Brotherhood longer than most of my recruits you're still the least trained who struggles to even do the most simplest of tasks."

"And, Your point is?" as Toad says this, several metal objects, and considering that they live on an island owned by a mutant whose power is to control metal you can kinda guess that there's a lot of metal around the base, hurl themselves towards Toad, causing him to Run out of the room, still chased by them. As he hops away, he turns briefly to look over his shoulder, causing him to Crash into a wall, which subsequently collapses and covers him in rubble. "You know all you had to say was no."

...

_/...As Mutants attack the convoy, it looks like somebody doesn't want Matt Murdock to get to the Courthouse./_

_/Yeah you said it, Who would of thought somebody would be desperate enough to try and kill a blind lawyer?/_

_/That's mutants for ya, no sense of right or wrong./_

_/That's a little racist, just because some mutants do something bad doesn't mean all of them are. Some men are rapists, doesn't mean they all are, some Muslims are Terrorists, but not all of 'em, Some white people dress as ghosts and kill anything they don't like, doesn't mean every white man does./_

_/I sometimes wish you'd can the Equal rights %^&. Either way, some mutants are attacking a blind lawyer, and all its doing is making themselves look bad./_

Magneto watches the Television as the same three anchormen discuss his attack.

"Er, boss, you got a call." A Random mutant tells him, bringing him his phone, placing it in his hand before retreating.

"Hello?" He asks.

"What the Hell Erik!" A young woman shouts into the phone.

"Lorna I told you not to..."

"I don't care what you said! Why are your men attacking Murdock?"

"Well what does it look like? No Lawyer no Case, you'll walk free and then they will be no Mutant ever incarcerated. It would only take one before they deem all mutants a Danger, and see how Charles likes his precious humans when he's getting shovelled into a thermos by them."

"Do you know how much of a tool you are right now?"

"A Tool to your freedom."

"No, just a tool. Murdock isn't the prosecutor, he's the defence Lawyer. He's on _my_ side, he's in court to get me _free!_"

"What?"

"Your attempt to get me free is what's going to get me locked up, if I don't get the chair!"

"Oh, damn it."

"This is why we I hate you! You're always doing that! Why do you always have to assume everything is going to lead to a Mutants Vs Humans war!"

"Well, somebody is cranky today." Comments Toad, before Magneto chases him away with metal pens.

"Wait, Toad get back here! I need you to tell the Brotherhood there's been a mix up! The lawyer needs to live!" Magneto calls after him, hanging up the phone, but Toad's already gone, "Toad! Get back here!" he cries, but gives up, before calling another Mutant, "We have no other option, Call Xavier."

...

"Haha! This is how I'll prove to Magneto that No one is better than the Toad!" Toad cries while hopping all the way to the Convoy, amazingly without the use of any vehicle or plane. "Yo, now this is ghonna be fun!" He hops onto the same building as Sabretooth.

"Huh? Tolensky, what are you doing..." Toad quickly shoots slime into his face, "Hey! Do you have a death wish! 'Cos I'd really enjoy fulfilling it for you..."

Toad uses his tongue to grab the back of Sabretooth's head and repeatedly bang it against the side of the building, before dropping his unconscious body off of the side.

"Logan couldn't beat you? But that was so easy! Can't wait to see how easy it is to beat Pietro Yo. This'll show Magneto that the Toad is the one he should send out on missions instead of leaving behind to be a human Shield. I'll beat up the rest of the Brotherhood, Take Murdock myself, and make a deal for his release with Magneto, its per..." he goes on until he sees The X-Men, Cyclops, Jean, Iceman, Jubilee, and the New guy James Hudson (who hasn't even picked a name yet, but his uniform actually resembles Wolverine's old suit. A black sleeveless body suit, same boots, and an orange jiggered piece of fabric covering his shoulders), arrive. Seeing them trying to stop the brotherhood from one of the X-Vans.

"Or I'll wait for them to take each other out and take out the winners, I'm a genius Yo!" Toad watches as Cyclops shoots out an optic blast at Pyro, while Avalanche's powers outmatch Jean's control and hurls the ground at her, and as Iceman makes the ground to slippery for Quicksilver to run, but Blob is able to crush him against the floor.

"Get off of him you fat tub of lard!" Jubilee shouts as she shoots fireworks at him.

"Call me fat again! And you got yourself a blood bath!"

"Hey do us a favour Blob, try doing the truffle shuffle!"

"Arr! Let the blood bath begin!" Blob shouts while charging at her, only to be then frozen in his tracks.

"Huh, Some blood bath." Iceman adds as he gets up, while the scene shifts focus onto Jean and Avalanche, "Face it red! I'm too powerful!" Avalanche gloats as she tries to hold back his quakes.

"Maybe I'm just not using my full focus." Jean tells him as a reflective piece of metal floats just behind him, "Now Scott!" She shouts as Scott fires a beam at Avalanche, who dodges, causing the beam to hit the reflective metal behind him and ricochet away into where Avalanche is standing now, causing him to get hit by the blast and hurl away as another piece of rubble floats up and stops him mid flight painfully, before he falls out of the sky, Leaving just the X-Men.

"I can't believe how easy that was." The X-Men comment, just as the new guy finishes punching out Magneto's own newest guy Ricochet, "Isn't their any more of them?" As they say this, a glob of slime hits Jean in the face, they look to see Toad, who quickly globs everyone's faces, before laughing.

"Ha! Looks like the X-Geeks just got beat by the Toad Yo! Who's the butt monkey now!" Toad leaps off, landing on the top of a police car, which he quickly highjack's by pulling the cop out, flipping the cruise control switch and steers it with his tongue to get closer to The Car Matt Murdock is in.

"Hey, get this off!" The all say or at least some variation while trying to get the sticky gunk off of them. Iceman freezes his off, Jubilee burns hers off, Cyke flips his switch and blows it off and Jean telekinetically rips hers off while Hudson just rolls around trying to rip it off, "Was that Toad?"

"Since when is _Toad_ the strongest of the Brotherhood?"

"No time, lets just get him while we can!" Bobby creates an Ice-slide to chase after him, but Toad slimes over it to make him get stuck on one part, which makes him trip and shatter his own ice slide.

Jean manages to Catch Bobby with her mind and lift the ice pieces and hurl them at Toad, but he surprisingly dodges them all.

"How is he this good?" They ask as Jean stops Toad in mid air, and then the chunk of slime he spits out. However, instead this time he shoots his tongue out and grabs Scott's visor, he doesn't react in time and shoots an eye-beam at the X-Men, knocking them back and freeing Toad, who grabs Summers with his Tongue, ties him up with it, and holds the tip of the tongue on his eye-lid, Squick!

"Alright Yo, I have a Sumner and I'm not afraid to use him Yo!" He says, with a slight lisp, as one would have when they have their tongue wrapped around a boy older than them, as weird as that sounds.

"You know, somehow, somewhere, someone's ghonna spin this so that somehow I'm a jerk just because Toad beat us all." Scott comments, before being shushed by Toad, who pulls his eyelid to shoot the X-Men again, before then shooting Murdock's car, tippling it over. He hops over to it, pulling Murdock out of the rubble before holding Scott towards the X-Men.

"Yeah! Heat vision bitch!" Toad yells, firing a few more blasts.

"Its not a heat beam. Its a concussive beam of red force energy."

"Shad up!" Toad yells, smacking him against the floor.

"Alright, I'm ghonna take this blind lawyer somewhere, and I'll contact the police there and demand..."

"A Hostage situation? That's what you're going for!" Murdock states angrily.

"Hey! Shut up you!"

"No You shut up! I've just been nearly killed by a group of thugs with the strings crossed. All because of one case, and the key point of Hostage situations is to have the hostage scarred! I'm not scarred! I don't fear."

"Well Fear this Yo!" Toad tries to punch him, still holding Scott with his tongue, but the Lawyer catches the fist, twists it around, breaks it, before performing several painful moves to render Toad unconscious.

"Wow, are you sure your blind?" Scott asks, getting back to his feet and replacing his visor.

"Either that or its really dark all the time." Murdock responds, "So are one of you ghonna drive me to the court house, they don't let blind people drive."

...

After a few minutes, everything alive has left the scene. Except for some unconscious Brotherhoods. Magneto's metal sphere floats down to the street before opening, as the Master of Magnetism himself exits, descending down to his troops.

"Well it looks to me like you failed. When you were sent to kill someone you failed, when I sent a radio transmission to stop you it failed, when I sent the X-Men to stop you they beat you again, and now you're all lying here unconscious. GET UP All OF YOU!" Magneto commands, as they slowly get to their feet, "And you Toad!" He floats over to him, who looks kinda scarred, "Good job Toad," _He holds out his hand and helps him up_, something he doesn't even do with his own son, "You took out Sabretooth. He would have killed Murdock. You did good." He tells him as he forms a metal cast around Toad's broken arm.

And now we end on a slightly heart-warming note.

...

Next time-

Logan's day in the spotlight comes, like he hasn't had enough, where after unwillingly racing against a mutant hating Motocross champion, he comes face to face with a literal alien! It's the Second Evo Team up, this time with a hero he's only ever met in non-cannon stories in the comics. But here, for the first time ever, he teams up with OPTIMUS PRIME! To fight an enemy that could destroy both Prime's and Logan's homes, the Phalanx!


	25. Evo Team Up 2

So here it is for those who've been waiting, the Second Evo Team-up!

Now before I start I have to explain why I chose to put in Optimus Prime: Well you see, before I wrote this story I did try and write one about Transformers, until I ran out of ideas after the second chapter and started writing this instead. But a while ago I was trying to think how the transformers would work. I mean, metal life forms, created magically with advanced technology. I was trying to think of a logical explanation for that when I remembered the Techno-organic life forms Phalanx: organic cells coated in metal with microscopic technology implanted into it. It made sense that they were made from that. Of course, that would mean that they'd have to be joint to the Marvel universe for them to have TO cells, then that made me thing about their origin, and how I could cross them over with this. So I did, Logan leaving was partially so I could do this.

Also, before I forget, I've put up a poll on my profile about weather or not I should start a story, I'd like some people to vote and help me decide whether or not I should make it.

...

A tow-truck drives as fast as it can past a street, one of those public help ones with the siren. Painted white with blue stripes and blank tinted windows with a red siren on the top as it speeds away from what looks like a black flying ball of metal.

"This is Red Alert! Repeat Red Alert, is there anyone on this frequency? Is there any Autobots out there? I'm being chased, chased by a plana..." A radio transmission comes from it, but isn't picked up by anyone. Just as it was about to finish, it's hit with a green laser beam from the flying ball of metal, the truck spins out of control when, amazingly, the back splits apart as the crane detaches away. The front does a similar thing to the back, detaching, revealing a metal 'head' with a red visor on the front. The back and front of the truck, now forming 4 long pieces of metal car parts are connected to the rest of the truck by a grey organic looking metal, one that resembles muscles, making him resemble a man, a man made of metal with car parts forming his chest, forearms and shins. He even has hands made from the same metal as his upper arms and thighs. He tries to get up and grabs his detached crane, which extends and forms a sword, one that charges with red energy. He takes a look at the ball of metal as it changes shape, forming what looks like a humanoid shape, complete with a liquid head that holds a glowing single eye. As Red Alert, as he calls himself, strikes, the being merely deflects the sword with what looks like an arm. It grips onto the blade as it changes, hard to describe but it appears that the sword is becoming part of this alien being. He absorbs its mass into his body before grabbing Red Alert's chest, throwing him to the floor before stretching his arm to encase his body.

"Where is Prime?" asks the alien in a strange voice, one that lacks changing tone.

"I, I don't know! I got separated a year ago! I'm looking for him too!"

"Tell me where to find him!"

"I don't know!"

"Our sensors indicate that you're lying! Tell me the truth!" the robot just releases a liquid substance from where its mouth should be as if it just spat at him, "Fine." A smaller arm extends from its main arm, grabbing its head and ripping off the outer shell of its head. Liquid metal pours out of what should be his head, inside of which is a strange device, in shape it looks like cerebro's helmet. Inside is 3 metal arcs attached at the bottom with what looks like a glowing piece of metal. Tridium, its being zapped by the arcs, causing it to release energy which is then absorbed by the arcs themselves, giving it power. On top of the 'Cerebro' helmet is a small black ball of metal, which occasionally flashes green lightning around. This is its brain.

The humanoid metal creature, twice the size of this large robot car in the first place, opens up its own chest to reveal several identical devices, varying in size. "Let's see what you really know." several black cables extend from the metal creature, attaching themselves to Red Alert's 'skull' before detaching said 'skull' from his body and placing it next to the others in its body. He briefly glows red but quickly changes back to green, "Nevada."

**Evo Team-Up: Wolverine and Optimus Prime**

Logan's been driving across the states for about a week now. He's hoping that he'll find where he's looking for and get home soon. Kitty's Birthday is coming up and he doesn't want to miss it. Mostly because he's missed a lot if birthdays due to his different travels. He missed Bobby's earlier this week. He missed Sam's a month ago because he was stuck out with SHIELD. He missed Tabitha's two months ago because the chopper he was flying in after defeating Apocalypse broke down. He missed Kurt's before the Summer Holiday because he was out hunting for Mystique.

Because he's missed them ones he's determined to get back home before the 29th so he can make Kitty's 17th birthday. Especially since a week after is Jubilee's, a few days after is Amara's, and two weeks after that is Jamie's. Why do they all have to have birthday's so close together? Oh, that's because the world hates Logan and likes to make him do stuff in limited amount of time. Why doesn't he just go home if 4 birthdays are coming up?

Because he's made a pledge to look after all his children.

-"...I've got a wife and kid..."-

He remembers saying that before he got his Admantium. Saying it to a man named William Kincaid, a military general who acted as Team X's handler. All Logan knows is that he's now the secretary of defence, and is visiting a military air base in Nevada, a place everyone has heard of, Area 51. Originally just an air base that, occasionally, dealt with classified encounters, such as Mutants, aliens, and J-Rod, the telepathic translator of Alien languages who worked there.

"Just a few more miles." Logan mutters as he tries to find Area 51, stopping at a fuel stop to refuel his bike. Once fuelled up he pays what he has to and parks the bike next to a nearby biker bar. "Some Budweiser please." Logan tells the bar keep as he hands him some money and is added a large can of beer. Sitting at the bar, he quickly finishes off the can within about 7 seconds. "Keep 'em coming." He tells him while handing him a twenty.

At one point, some biker guy thinks it'll be funny to hit him in the back of the head with a bottle, but Logan being Logan quickly disarms the drunk and kicks him out, much to the notice of one of the many bikers in the bar. This one, unlike the others, is a clean cut/shaven blond man with a biker helmet on his table. This particular biker happens to be a professional motorbike racer, on level with famous bike racers such as Johnny Blaze, or Daniel Ketch. We won't give him a name so we will just refer to him as 'that biker'. As Logan continues to drink, like he gives a flying fidoddlepuff about alcohol poisoning, he's approached by that biker.

"If you're ghonna try 'n hit me with a bottle suggest you rethink it."

"Or you'll do what mutie, stab me with your claws? That's right gene-joke I know what you are. I recognize you from the news; you're the really old one with the Motorbike."

"Listen Bub, I ain't done nothing to you, so unless you want me to I'd suggest sitting back down and not make a scene."

"So is riding bikes a part of your power? Can you turn better than everyone else? Does it make you feel like you're better than everyone else?"

"Actually I have a metal skull, so when you're being rushed to hospital after crashing, which I know you will, I'll be getting back on my bike and riding to Nevada. Or if you try to start something know that it won't be me that they have to carry with a stretcher."

"Well if you think you're so hot why not a race? See if that metal skull of yours is worth it? C'mon freak show me what you're made off!"

"Just sit down and have you drink, and stop acting like a prick." Logan tells him, before turning to the bar keep. "Another."

"Ok buddy but that's your last one. I'd rather not have a guy drink himself dead in my bar, it's bad for business." Logan chuckles a little before he starts drinking his last beer.

"Trust me, that ain't ghonna happen."

...

When Logan finishes his last beer, he leaves the bar to return to his bike. While driving, he notices in his window another biker, not just another biker, but that biker, Logan sighs as he catches up to everyone's favourite cigar chomping Canadian mutant badass.

"C'mon, show me what you're made of!" The biker dares as he does a wheelie. Logan just rolls his eyes, flips on the nitrous, and speeds away from him. Of course that just makes the guy more determined to follow Logan and try to make him look stupid, or at least make Mutants look pathetic, so he flips his own nitrous switch and speeds on. Logan makes a sudden turn, helped by digging his claws into the ground, while the other guy just turns slower, causing him to lose speed and nearly fall off. Logan easily beats him to wherever they're racing to, but the guy is determined to beat him. He does manage to catch up but Logan's still got a half a meter ahead. The Biker tries to make him lose, he drives the front of his bike into Logan's back wheel, causing the clawed man to swerve a little, until eventually losing control and crashing, taking the Biker with him.

"What did you do that for! ?" He questions Logan angrily, not realizing it was his fault.

"Me! ? You're the one who drove into me! What the hell is the matter with you! ?"

"I don't know, maybe that some mutie freak just totalled my bike! Now how do I get home! ?"

"Call a cab, mine's fine." Logan leaves him, as he picks his bike up and revs it up. The other guy however, notices a large parked truck, red with a blue back. Logan watches as he runs towards it, slightly limping because of the 'accident' but still going, then as he tries to climb into it: "Hey!" Logan drives to the truck, "That ain't your truck, ya' can't just take it!"

"And whose ghonna stop me? I'm rich, I can take what I want and do what I want!" Cue for him to kick a puppy right now, "Now how does this… Hey, this door won't open!" He repeatedly tries to pull the handle, buts as if the door is part of the truck. He peeps threw the window but can't see anything, just solid black. He tries banging on it, before grabbing a nearby wrench and hitting the windows, but does nothing. That's when the truck makes a noise, like a computer turning on. He gets a static shock that makes him jump off, as the front of the truck splits in half. Same with the back. They extend slightly before pulling apart from where they were originally, but remain attached by armoured 'muscles. Then what looks like a head pops out from the top of the truck, coated with blue metal wit a grey/silver face mask, two glowing eyes with metal poles attached to either side of his head. The truck's spoiler forms into hands as this giant truck-man stares down at the two, causing the biker to run away in fear.

"What in the world..." Logan backs away as he tries to think what it could be. Deciding it must be some kind of Sentinel, he, instead of driving away, leaves his bike to lung onto the robot's leg, scratching at it but doing nothing,

"Do you mind?" The Robot asks, as Logan continues to attack.

Logan keeps trying to destroy it but nothing happens. Eventually the robot rolls its eyes, or at least looks like that's what it's doing, before grabbing the back of Logan's shirt and holding him in front of its metal face.

"Well aren't you a strange little man." It comments as it pulls him away from his face as he tries to cut out its eyes, "Aggressive too, your anger hormones are extremely high, possibly a genetic defect. And an abnormally high amount of stem cells in your blood, you must possess incredible healing abilities."

"What's it too ya? Put me down! Before I cut ya into ribbons!"

"That would be difficult. Your skeleton, its unusual. Coated artificially in… How?" it questions, "How did you get that skeleton? Where did the metal come from? Tell me quickly! I need to know how you got it!"

"Why? How come I can't cut threw you! And why am I talking to a machine! ? Who built you! ? Trask! ?"

"Who…" As they question each other, the ball of metal crashes into the robot, knocking him into the desert, before it forms into its humanoid form.

"We've been looking for you for a long time Prime. Finally your people shall be assimilated!" As the robot, identified as Prime, gets up, The metal life form its fighting, nearly the same size as himself, whips him with a long appendage it makes with its arm, "After we take you, Your army, your Autobots, will all be taken, Just a week ago we got your friend, Red Alert. Before that Crosswise, and before that, well, you remember."

Prime's eyes darken, his hands forms into two Battle Axes, glowing orange as he attempts to fight back.

"Hit a sore spot?" it asks as he swings at him. "Bumblebee was the funnest to take, simply because how determined he was to survive, just made assimilating him all the more fun."

"Why are you doing this! ?" Prime shouts while cutting his arm off with the sword, but it just reconnects.

"Simple, If we assimilate you then we would be able to claim your precious Matrix of Leadership. All of your little brothers in arms would lose hope. We could assimilate them, and then take out your _other_side. Once all of them are gone, no one would be there to protect Primus. We will take him back, we will find your precious All Spark."

"Will you just shut up!" Logan calls as he crashes his motorbike into its leg, causing it to explode and surround the metal creature in smoke. "Whatever you are, you're taking me to Nevada." Logan tells Prime as the robot transforms into his original truck appearance, Logan just hangs onto the side as it escapes this creature.

...

"Ok, start answering. What are you, what was that, and why are you so freakin' smart for a robot?" Logan asks as they stop by a mostly deserted town, parked outside an closed TV store, still with one or two old TVs in the window.

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am of a Cybertronian race of Techno organic beings called the Autobots, and their leader. That thing that attacked me was a phalanx hunter, a creature controlled by the Quintesson Hive."

"You're ghonna have to elaborate, I'm only mutant."

"Very well." Prime begins to narrate as one of the old TVs in the window turns on, revealing images matching what he describes, "Many eons ago, a race of sentient creatures called the Technark had formed an empire, including the planet inhabited by those known as the Quintessons. The Quintessons were experimenting on how to turn organic matter into machines made of their native metal, Cybertrinium, your people call it Admantium, like your skeleton. The Technark and the Quintessons were an advanced race, the possessed shape shifting and telepathic powers, and had developed a way to alter the electron number of atoms, they could turn Water in hydrochloric acid, or rubber into metal.

"By advancing the machines that could do this to make them as small as an organic cell they developed a way to make a virus. The Technological-Biological Hybrid Virus, commonly shortened to Techno-Organic, Technorg, or even just T-O. The virus was a combination of Robotics and retro-virus', it would enter a cell, digitally analyse their Chromosomes before replacing it with a microchip with the Chromosome's information stored onto it, with some extra information stored on it as well. The Virus would then convert the outer layer of the cell into Cybertrinium, or Admantium as you humans call it, creating a new entity capable of biological functions while making it virtually invulnerable to damage. They were organic, metal blobs, usually used for slavery as they were unable to see, hear, communicate, or sustain themselves for long. As time went by they evolved the virus to also develop new, mechanical organs, such as radio transmitters so they can connect with online servers around a planet, sound producers so that they could speak, light receptors to see, sound receptors to hear, and finally, the spark. Instead of producing Admantium/Cybertrinium cells, some cells would develop into a rare metal we called Energon, your people called that Tridium, and some would develop into not metal, but a mineral called Vibranium.

"The spark was a way of sustaining these beings for up to a thousand years, depending on their size. On average 30 thousand years, thought this decreases if the organism in question was too big, or increase if too small. The Vibranium would release tiny electrical shocks to the Tridium/Energon, causing it to then release large amounts of electrical heat, which was then absorbed by the Vibranium, inducted into the rest of the Cells and power them for movement, life, and Cellular activity. The spark was stored in a skull like object, formed by the Cells, which also held a group of cells which acted as a large, complex computerized brain, capable of sentient thought. However, when the slaves with this new virus began overwriting slaves with the original virus, The Quintessons ordered its deletion. They created a new virus, this one forms a Hive mind with all infected with it. They would overwrite the previous virus' victims, creating complex armies. Some were upgraded to also be capable of infecting others with their virus, allowing the Technark to spread its empire to take on large slave-carrying ships that they would sell to other races, some intending to then infect their owners and add to the slave trade."

"Well what does this have to do with us? Why are you here?" Logan questions.

"When all of the original strain was overwritten by the second Strain, they went into hiding. Not wanting to be erased, they managed to produce their original strain and sold it to other sentient aliens in exchange for places to hide from the final strain, who dubbed themselves the Phalanx. The second strain was used as a form of super soldiers for aliens to use, some even used by your own people. The second strain scattered to avoid being wiped out, calling their new species the Technorg. One of them was a large, intelligent, and powerful fighter and leader called Primus. He was the size of a planet and had an unusual feature of being able to create many smaller spark using his own Spark. He could create children using his own mass. He was too large for any single Phalanx to overwrite him, and as such was able to reproduce his children in a safe environment.

"However, he became disgusted by the Technorg's ways of selling their virus, believe they were better than that and separated from them, designing his own ways of survival. He reshaped himself into a large ball, a planet, where he rested until his spark was almost completely dry. When it appeared he would die, he found himself recharged by a strange energy wave, one built up of various radiations, including light, Infrared, Gamma, and Psyonic energies. This was the Allspark, a large source of energy that is strangely shaped like a bird and has inspired many legends for many races, as well as mutating many species and kick-starting the evolution of almost every sentient race, including your own. It was known by many names by many languages, M'Kraan by the Shi'ar, Allspark by the Technark and its subsequent creations, Infinity bird by the Kree, and by your race as, the Phoenix.

"When Primus was reawakened by this energy, he learnt he could now form tougher cells, similar to bone; able to make a sold crust around himself to protect himself and act as a home to his children. It was then that he decided to make use of his unique powers and create a new race. Our race. They would posses all the organs that Primus himself possessed, but were limited to a humanoid shape thanks to the tougher crust/shell cells he had them use. They would still possess the more liquid muscular cells that other Technorg races possessed, but these were mostly on the inside, only externally of the forearms, thighs, neck and hands, allowing them to form tools such as swords, guns, and axes. They could also shed cells, burning them up and recolor the shells, allowing them to form shapes by pulling their shells together fit into a certain shape. They would use this to pretend to be harmless rocks or structures. They could also shed enough cells to form wings, allowing them, by releasing energy as momentum to move and the wings to glide, in order to fly. They can also shed cells in such a manner as to create smooth wheel shapes to appear as wheeled vehicles. Using these abilities they could make great spies, able to disguise as a different species vehicles by re-colouring cells and shedding others to look exactly like a certain vehicle, including those of your planets.

"This new race, Called Cybertronians after their name for the Home Primus Provided, Cybertron. Eventually split sides after a disagreement with the King of the Planet, Zeta Prime, and his son, Megatron Prime, caused a Civil War on whether our Race should fight against the Technark and take control of them, or merely use our power to defend ourselves and form positive alliances with other races, starting with the Murder of Zeta Prime at the hands of his Vengeful Son Megatron, who dropped the Prime from his name. With Zeta prime dead, the only hope was a new leader. So, when it was discovered that Zeta had a secret, illigetimate son, Megatron sought to kill him to get him out of the way. However, with the help of Primus, the wise elder Alpha Trion was able to revive him, so he may stop Megatron's Decepticons, the name of his paramilitary who wish for conquest and annihilation, something the rest of the population refused."

"So who was his First son who lead this rebellion?"

"His name, is Optimus Prime, and he's talking to you right now."

"Why are you here?" Logan asks, now interested.

"To stop Megatron from using the planet's resources, I was forced to send the Matrix of Leadership, the device that could control Primus himself and was given to Primes upon their rise to power, deep into space. Both sides chased after it, ending when we got to your Galexy. During the Battle of Stigma 8, Both sides were attacked by an Army of Phalanx, who discovered they could not infect or overwrite Cybertronians, but could take out their sparks, adding what they know to their collective Hive Mind, while at the same time leaving behind their lifeless bodies. During this fight, most of the Phalanx were defeated, with the exception of one hunter, the one chasing us. However, many Autobots, the name given to the rebellion I lead, were injured, killed, and lost in this Galaxy. I was one of many to land onto your planet. I took this form to hide out, recover, and find a way to return to Cybertron. With me there were several others lost on your planet, Ironhide, a large and powerful fighter, Ratchet, the medic who's able to rebuild fallen or defeated Autobots, Crosswise, the monster hunter capable of great feats of bravery, Hotshot, the second Lieutenant and fastest known of our race, Sideswipe, a determined and almost reckless speedster known for his wheeled feet, and Bumblebee, the youngest soldier I have ever worked with. His father died in my arms and I promised to look after him. He was like a son to me, until that day when the Hunter tracked us down, he took out Bumblebee's spark and added it to his own body, followed by Crosswise, Hotshot, and Red Alert, Ratchet's apprentice who came looking for us. Ironhide and Ratchet were captured by your armies, and are being held in a military base not too far from here that I have been searching for."

"Area 51, I'm looking for it too."

"I must find it before the Hunter can find me. It's too powerful for me to fight on my own without the Matrix of Leadership, but with Ironhide's help I can defeat it and with Ratchet's I can reconnect Bumblebee and the others with their sparks and bring them back to life."

"So If You're made out of this (Pops claws), then does that mean..."

"Yes, the source of the metal in your bones is from a Cybertronian."

"So My claws, Gambit's Staff, Wade's swords, Maverick's bullets, Laura's claws, they're all from one of you. I can't believe it, I've got an alien's skin inside me..."

"Don't worry, he was already dead when your people found him. I know, he was the Decepticon Bludgeon. He's the only dead Cybertronian who is on earth."

"So how are we ghonna get to Area 51?" Logan asks him, changing the subject.

"I don't know. My Radio transmitter was damaged when I crash landed on earth, I can only connect when in range of a wireless hotspot."

"Well then, I guess this is the part where I'm useful." Logan tells him as he takes out his phone, before pressing in several numbers. First the area code of New York, then several other numbers: 5375 277, it rings, before he gets an answer.

"_Logan? What now?_" Fury replies through the phone, "_I just woke up, can make this quick?_"

"Fury I don't have time to explain but I'm somewhere in some desert town outside Nevada, I have no idea where it is from here but I need to find Area 51."

"_Area 51? Why?_"

"Two reasons. Firstly, I need to find some information from William Kincaid. And secondly, I've got a giant alien robot that needs his friends back so he can bring back some other friends before some sorter metal monster can eat his brain."

"_An alien robot? A metal monster wants to eat its brain, and it has friends in Area 51? Sure I'll buy it. Ok, I'm having someone send you the location on your phone. You should get them in a couple minutes._"

The two men hang up their phones, while Logan waits for digital maps to be uploaded onto the phone.

"So who was that?" Prime asks.

"Who Fury? He's a government agent. A war vet. He usually acts as a kind of informant," He tells him as he climbs onto the back of Prime as he transforms back into his truck form, reforming a portion of his chest to form a car interior for him to sit in. Optimus drives down the road, with Logan holding out his fancy iPhone, something the kids at the mansion bought him because he needed to 'get with the times', getting the location of Area 51. "He's a bit of a prick sometimes though, but can be a good guy when he needs to be, or needs something. Turn left."

After about an hour of driving, they finally reach the location Fury sent. "So how do we get in?" Prime asks, noting that all doors are locked, guarded, and too small for a truck sized robot to fit through.

"You wait here, keep guard, I know a way in." Logan tells him as he takes his jacket off, revealing his X-Men uniform. The dark colours should act as Camouflage in dark areas, he also pulls on a black-blue version of his old mask, with built in glowing red eyes. "Gotta thank Chuck for going with dark colours." Logan Comments as he cuts through a fence unnoticed. "If I remember correctly, Which I do, then the vent Summers busted us out of that one time should be right here." Logan locates the Air Vent and sneaks in. He hides in the shadows for a few seconds as the guards turn around, before climbing into another Air Vent, this time part of a long series of vents, not just a small few inches long one. While hiding he pulls out the phone, which shows Prime's face, "What now? Where do I go now?"

"They're on the second subbasement level, stored in large metal rooms. I can detect them being tortured, your people are trying to take them apart or study them, either way it's very painful."

"Ok, Hopefully the vent will lead there."

"Are you sure that'll work?"

"It's a vent, don't you watch the movies they always work."

"I'm a robot from another planet."

"Point taken." Logan begins moving about in the vents, climbing for about a minute through a block a concrete until eventually, the vent breaks open the second he no longer has a wall to support it, landing in an open space with at least 5 soldiers around to see him. "I Blame Tom Cruise for making it look so easy." Logan mutters to himself as the guards start to react, getting out their stun, freeze, and laser guns and letting loose at him.

He quickly dodges, ducks, rolls and eventually digs his way through the floor to find a selection of petal pipes to hide behind. It isn't as easy as he thought, good thing he practised with Cyke in case he ever had to break into a place like this. Which in retrospect would normally be a dumb idea if they hadn't of had to bust out of here. If he remembers corectly, these tunnels are from an old water transfer system until the metal rusted, which made them switch to another set while making it impossible to reset it. So he should be able to travel through here undetected.

Logan continues trekking through the tunnel, this one able to hold his weight. He holds out the phone to get a map of the area so he can travel to the correct location. 'Ok, just a few more miles and I'll be in the room they're holding them in,' Logan thinks to himself as he keeps walking down this one tunnel. 'Ok, just down here!'

Logan drops down into a hole, leading to a lid with several holes in, allowing him to see inside the room. Several military scientists and soldiers, armed with the most high-tech weaponry known to man, and even there only a few of them. Then he sees what he's looking for, two large robots, both similar in design to Optimus but bulkier and rigid, they haven't taken an earth form yet. Both are being restrain by large Admantium bands while humans attempt to cut through them, using the most high-tech laser technology they have to burn through them. 1560 Degrees Celsius is needed to melt Admantium meaning that they then a lot of energy to cut open these living machines.

"Get off a me ya damn bug! Don't you know who I am!" Cries one of the robots, the larger one, about a foot smaller than Prime but a lot more bulky, "I'm Iron'ide! And you're just a little bit away from me eating your head!"

"Huh, he's a little angry." Logan comments.

"Amazing, it has already learnt our language, it is a very intelligent machine. All the more reason to cut it up and learn how it works." One scientist says, "Let's get this started."

"Yeah, lets." Logan comments before cutting open the lid and falling into the room, "So who wants some!" Out of shock, several soldiers fire at Logan, who lunges at one in retaliation and cuts up his gun. He throws this one at another before blocking another's attacks with his claws, hitting it back at another before then taking out the last.

"What the hell are you!" Iron Hide asks, as Logan attempts to free him.

"A thank you would be nice. My name's Logan, Prime sent me here to help you."

"Optimus? Why you? Why not come himself?" Asks the other robot, Ratchet.

"He did, he's waiting outside. He couldn't sneak in like I could."

"To bad you aint leaving." Says a voice behind him. Logan turns to see an army general, the same army General who once tried to interrogate him, before several large robotic drones enter the room along with an army of soldiers. Logan attacks first but is hit with a laser, leaving him crackling on the ground as several more fire at him with their electrical weapons, "Let's see how well you heal when you're in Cardiac Arrest."

Just when everything looks grim for Logan, a chant is heard, several large bangs, before eventually, one last cry is heard.

"X-FORCE!"

With that, the room busts open, literally just rips open, revealing a large tunnel filled with Dead agents as 4 figures step into it. Cable, Domino, Maverick, and Deadpool.

"Well it sure wasn't ghonna be the Justice League now was it?" Deadpool comments laughing.

Logan can only watch as he blacks out to see the four fight the small army that tried to kill him. Cable essentially forces each robot drone into each other, before using a large energy cannon to incinerate it. Deadpool swings away with two titanium blade swords, decapitating several guards before finishing by stabbing one in the abdomen. Domino out manoeuvres several guards while shooting at them with an assault rifle. One soldier attempts to grab her but she merely Headbutts their nose (Breaking it), kicks them in the shin (Breaking that too) and pushes them back, her limited power causing them to trip, roll and land head first into the blades of Deadpool's swords, just as he was about to pull them out of that one guy.

Maverick jumps in the way of the soldiers tasering Logan, absorbing the electricity with his powers.

"C'mon Logan, wake up." He takes one glove off while shooting at the soldiers, getting perfect headshots despite not even looking, revealing that, underneath his gloves, jumper and mask is complete black skin. No light, just darkness. A side effect of him constantly absorbing all the energy around him. He pulls out a small spray-bottle of liquid and sprinkles his exposed hand with it, causing it to instead release absorbed energy, creating a small electric charge and hitting Logan with it, restarting his heart beat. "See, Life is better." He comments before running up to one of the soldiers and quickly punching them in the stomach, before turning a shooting straight between the eyes of another.

"What the, what the hell are you guys doing here! Why are you killing everyone!"

"They don't have permission to do this from the government. That makes it an inhumane experiment and means we have the right to kill them in defence of someone else. Fury called us, told us you might need help." Domino explains.

"And I get to test out these." Deadpool adds as he presses a button on his swords, causing them to heat up to extreme heats, about 1570 degrees Celsius, enough to melt Admantium, which he uses to cut through two guys quickly before cutting the metal restraints and freeing the two robots, "Told you Heating a Titanium blade would make it cut through Admantium like butter." Deadpool says to Maverick, who hands him twenty bucks.

"Why didn't Fury send the Avengers, or call _my_ team? Why you guys? and why do you all have X-Force written on your Uniforms?" Logan repeatedly asks.

"The Avengers are too public, if Iron Man and Thor started ripping up a military base it would make 'em look bad. Same if he sent your team. We have no problem with that. Also he did try and call Xavier to tell them that you're in Danger, but he told him about the public image of both the Avengers and X-Men and said to send us."

"Well what about my last Question? What the hell is X-Force?"

"X-Force! Only one rule, no one must know!" Deadpool says, "Which means we're a black ops team of Mutants co-founded by Fury and Xavier as a team that can do things the X-Men and the Avengers couldn't, especially if it may be public, such as destroying robot factories or burning down Purifier churches. Especially since we all have certified licenses to kill, no matter what reason; I could go and shoot up a Pizza place and several civilians and the police couldn't do squat. Of course I wouldn't, unless I wanted to. Huh, do I want to shoot up a Pizza place?" Deadpool starts to think to himself.

"Fury and _Xavier_? Hur, no time for this, we need to get these two out of this base. Prime is waiting outside, he'll lead us to their friends, go." Logan leads 'X-Force' and the two Transformers out of the base. After receiving orders from their bosses to let them go so SHIELD doesn't bust them for the inhumane experimentation on a sentient life form (A rule which was founded shortly after the discovery of super humans to avoid Reed Richards getting cut up by some scientists), every soldier, guard, and Scientist in the base pull out. Once getting outside Optimus drives up to them and transforms.

"Ratchet, Iron hide, are you Ok?"

"Yeah Optimus, just a slag wound." Replies Ironhide.

"How's Bumblebee? And Hotshot?" Asks the other robot, Ratchet.

"I'm afraid they've been taken down. The Hunter was too powerful for them, that is why we need your help to resuscitate them."

"Well where are they?"

"The Canadian Rockies." Prime tells them, "You two will need a form to hide and blend in with Human vehicles."

"Why can't we just pretend we're humans wearing costumes?"

"Because humans are only a few feet tall and you guys are bigger than a house." Logan replies.

"Well maybe your people should live in bigger houses."

"Logan is right, Iron Hide; Humans may be primitive, violent, and easy to corrupt..."

"Small, weak, prone to greed, prideful, and all around total bast..." Iron Hide cuts Prime off to rant about humans.

"But so were we at one point, and some of us still are. But another characteristic we share is their intellect and Curiosity, which means they'd be very interested in a large metal man walking about, and likely keep following you around, jumping on you, trying to touch your guns..."

"No body touches my guns! Alright, I'll turn into one of their little cars, now which one is suitable for me?" Iron Hide looks around for a possible vehicle. Firstly a Helicopter, too weak; then he looks at a tank, too big. He needs something small enough, yet strong enough, so he looks around before finding a large designed for battle APC, red camo paint, almost like a tank only with 8 wheels. The top holds several guns, including the main gun on the very middle. Iron Hide pulls his arms together, connecting them just below his shoulders while doing the same to his legs, shedding excess mass to form into the same shape. Forming wheels, guns, and changing colour to match the Armoured van, before then reverting back to Robot form, now slightly smaller and in shape of the APC.

"Well, this fits me perfectly, Ratchet, your turn."

Ratchet looks around before finding a military rescue vehicle, essentially an army Ambulance. Large, green, red, and white striped complete with the Snake-staff symbol on all Medical vehicles. Doing the same as Iron Hide, he develops his own Earth form,

"Now what?"

"We split up, Each take a human-"

"MUTANT! We're Mutants! And X-Men!" Deadpool claims.

"You're not an X-Man!" Logan argues.

"And technically you're not a mutant since you acquired your powers artificially and later in your life so you're really a Mut_ate_."

"Fine, Each take a mutant, or Deadpool, and take them with you to Canada. Each take a different route, that way the Hunter can't take out all three of us."

"What happens if it does track one of us down?" Asks Iron Hide.

"Then the one he's tracked down will fight it to the very end to give the others time to get to Bumblebee and the others. Once we get there, Ratchet will fix their Battle Damage while Me and Ironhide, if we're both standing, will take down the Hunter and reclaim the stolen Sparks and revive our allies."

"What about the Humans?"

"They will help us fight against the Hunter. He is unable to assimilate their mass or convert them into one of him. Their unique powers may be instrumental in defeating it."

"Ok, sounds like a plan." Logan agrees, "Ok, Cable, Maverick, you two go contact the closest SHIELD Helicarrier. Domino, you go with Iron Hide, Wilson, you've got Ratchet. The Hunter comes by, you help them fight it off. Wilson you're little Heated and can cut through anything swords should be able to do some damage. Domino, you've always had the best aim with larger weapons, use them. Maverick, Cable, when you get to the SHIELD base evacuate it. Get everyone else, then call Fury and tell him to give you the Last Resort Protocol code. He'll know what you mean. Fly it around until you track down this, alien thing and then type in the code, lock the weapons onto the alien and get the hell out of the base. What happens afterwards might kill it, if not then at least hurt it like hell. You guys can feel pain right?"

"In a way. We record cellular damage, which acts as a message to our brain so we know if we've been damaged, even if its as simple as dust touching our skin..." Prime goes on.

"Yeah, yeah, well either way that should damage it. If it is still moving, then Prime, you should be able to just cut its head off."

"Sounds like a plan."

"I'm up for it."

"What's the worst thing it could do?"

"Bad boys-bad boys, what'cha ghonna do, what'cha ghonna do when we come for... Oh Sorry Logan, I wasn't listening, I was thinking about that film with those two badass cops."

"Fine, I'll repeat it, you go with Ratchet, if you..."

"I heard that part, I was talking about the part afterwards about whether or not these things can feel pain."

"Shut up Wilson. Just ride with Ratchet and do whatever he says."

...

So they all set off, each with their own separate mission or transport. It would only be a matter of time before the Technorg hunter would find one of them. Unfortunately for them, it would be all of them.

"Fools." Is what comes from the familiar looking ball of metal as it speeds in the air towards them. They've been driving for a few hours, taking 3 different roads, but the creature could take out any one of them, or all of them, which is what it tries to do. Firstly it speeds towards Domino and Ironhide, who try to fight it off. Domino stands on the top while holding one of Iron hide's many weapons and aiming it at this thing.

"Fire!" She shouts, causing him to fire a ball of energy from it. She shouts it again and he does the same thing, doing this repeatedly to fight it off, only for it to speed at them, faster before crashing into them, knocking them flying, before turning his Attention to Ratchet and Deadpool.

"Do you have any way to fight it off?" Deadpool asks his transport Ratchet.

"I'm the one who provides Medical Attention; Iron Hide is the one who specializes in fighting."

"So you're a pussy." Deadpool says, before pulling out his two new swords and leaping at the Floating Metal ball, "_Great_, it's like when you go to a Rock Concert and find out the only band playing is the Jonas Brothers, then you have to spend two hours listening to their Camp Rock, get it? Because of the Film they were in and because Camp means when something has a really gay quality, I'm calling them a Gay rock band. Well not even Rock, just some weird pop band with guitars. You know I used to know someone who thought any time they use guitar beats then they must be Emo, How stupid is that? That means he's calling bands like McFly or Busted Emo, or Even Bon Jovi. The might have one or two depressing lines in a song, but Emo is about Tunage, not lyrics. Bon Jovi are a good band, I was around at about their time, of course healing n' all. all this new age bands are a little weird to me..." Deadpool continues to drabble on while landing on the Black metal blob and cutting at it with his swords, until it blasts him off and Blasts Ratchet off of the road.

"Just you Prime." It hurls itself in front of Prime, destroying the road. Logan leaps off of the large Alien for it to transform into his true form while the liquid alien Hunter turns into a humanoid form to fight him.

"Yes, it is just me!" Optimus turns his hands into long axes, both heat up with energy as he lunges at it. He strikes, cutting at its shoulder, kicking it into the ground. As its stuck to the axe, he reforms the hand into his Ion Rifle, blasting several ionic blasts at it in rapid succession. It retaliates by turning one arm into a whip, beating him away, before turning the other arm into a long sword, trying to Stab him with that.

Logan leaps onto its back, only to be electrocuted away. As it goes for a final strike on the down and out Robot leader, its suddenly stops in its tracks, unable to move. Then they all get the telepathic Message:

_'I'm holding it there as long as I can, move!'_ Cable, him and his over powered phoenix levels of Telekinetic energy are holding it still. They look to see the SHIELD Helicarrier heading towards it, so they get out of the zone of whatever the Last Resort protocol is: Firstly it fires a small device at it, that connects to its back and produces a large light, circling it. Secondly it fires a nuclear missile and nukes it, the explosion covering everything within the circle. Before then crashing the Helicarrier into the zone as Cable and Zero escape safely.

As the dust clears up they're shocked to see it still standing, if suffering massive heat damage. It over powers Cable's psychic powers before blasting him with a high amount of energy, Maverick runs at it all guns blazing, every blast doing nothing due to his powers other than burning off his mask and jumper, showing the shadowed darkness of his body as he gets to it, only for it to whip him away, and burry him underneath some rubble. Domino fires at it with one of Cable's large energy weapons, holding it back. It tries firing at her but she dodges, until it burrows underground and blasts at her from underneath. Deadpool lunges at it as it resurfaces, only for two tendrils to grab him by the waist and rip him apart, leaving him split in half. Logan tries to fight it but is just thrown back, landing over the top half of Deadpool.

Ratchet and Iron Hide try to attack it, but it stretches its arms and holds them back, before forming another pair of arms, cutting off Optimus' legs and stabbing him in his shoulder.

"Goodbye Optimus Prime." Just as its about to stab Prime's head, however, Logan recovers.

"Goodbye Alien freak!" Logan shouts, leaping at the creature holding one Of Deadpool's swords, turning on the heater to at least 1600oC, cutting at its arm when it tries to hit him back, stabbing it in the head with the blade, cracking open the spark, melting the sword and majority of the Creature, revealing its own Damaged Spark, along with the sparks of several defeated Cybertronians.

As Logan starts breathing heavily, he himself was injured from being so close to it as it started to melt away, which burnt some of his skin. However, that isn't the worst of it, Ratchet gets up to inspect Prime, who hasn't moved since the creature was killed.

"It, it cracked his Spark." They look to see Optimus' head open with his spark no longer emitting energy, the Tridium/energon source has been destroyed. He's dead.

"No, No!" Logan yells in anger. He may have only known him for what could only be 6 hours but Logan tends to develop close brotherly bond by fighting alongside someone. "He can't be dead! He won't be dead!" Logan looks for himself, seeing the extent of the damage. He turns angrily towards what is left of the Hunter's Spark. The 'skull' part is destroyed but the Tridium/Energon is fine, opposite of Optimus, who's 'skull' is fine while his Energon core is destroyed.

And that's when Logan realizes how to bring him back.

"He aint ghonna die, I don't know whether or not it can work like this, but..." Logan picks up the large Tridium core, only a little bit smaller than Logan himself, before pushing it into Optimus' Spark, taking out the damaged Tridium. The second the right part touches the right part, his body starts to move. The Tridium core connects fully into him and starts up, Shooting Logan away.

...

Logan wakes up in a large SHIELD Convoy ship, his uniform almost completely destroyed. He's woken up By Scott, who SHIELD brought.

"Rise and Shine Logan, You've been asleep for long enough."

"Cyke? Where am I? What happened to Prime?"

"SHIELD called me and the Professor, they've taking your friends to where they wanted and they're bringing the other Robots back to life." Logan turns to see that the Convoy's doors are open to a cavern where Ratchet is reinstalling the Sparks into several Robots, one whose small and yellow, with parts matching a Chevrolet Camaro. Another which is black with a skull like face and horns with parts resembling a Bugatti Veyron. Lastly a Red and Silver one with Sports car (Namely a Ferrari Enzo) parts, Hot rod flames, and wheels on his feet.

"Got Another." A SHIELD Agent takes, by helicopter, Red Alert to the Cave for his Spark to be re-inserted.

"Logan, you risked your life to save mine, why?" Prime, Standing next to the Convoy, asks.

"Same reason you're having your men come back to life. Because you don't let anyone fall behind, and because the kids back home would never let me live it down that I got a giant alien robot killed. I'm serious, Jubilee told me that if I ever get a giant alien robot killed she'd never speak to me again."

"Thank you Logan." As they have a weird and cliché heart-warming moment, the moment is ruined by the only person who can do something like that.

"Hey Logan, you know when you were unconscious they dropped you several times." Deadpool cuts in.

"Shut up Wilson."

"So Logan, are you ready to come back home?" Cyke asks.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to Catch General Kincaid now."

"Who?"

"Nothing, Never mind, just get me home. But first can you swing by the gift shop so I can buy the kids a few presents."

"Sure, let me guess, you want to buy some robot toys now don't you?"

"Shut up Wilson."

"What are you talking about? Scott said it!"

"Sorry, Force of Habit. Shut up Scott."

...

_So even though we were of different origins, of different planets, and of different races, Logan showed me that even smallest Fleshling, can have a heart made of Energon. And that even violent races like Humans would willingly die for another life. But most importantly, that races as different as ours can work as one. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that every Autobot out there knows that I am Alive, I am here, I am waiting._

(Insert some Linkin Park)

Notes:

-Some changes were made to the Autobots and gave them an origin that would tie-in to Marvel and fit my way of thinking about Superpowers. Also some points were merged between most adaptations to form this one, such as Generation 1, Cybertron, and the films. Zeta Prime was used instead of Sentinel Prime here. This was partially to avoid associating Sentinel Prime, with actual Sentinels. The Names for the various Autobots and Decepticons were picked from my own personal favourite 'bots, with the exception of the dead Decepticon used to make Admantium.

-The idea that a heated Titanium blade could cut through Admantium is a very simple idea I thought of ages ago: Titanium's Melting Point, the point where it will turn to liquid, is 1650oC. I gave Admantium a weaker point of 1560 in order to make Admantium less super awesome, because let's face it, people like Wolverine, Cyber, and the Transformers having bone/skin that is not only unbreakable, but could last a much greater heat than anything on earth, would be too powerful. So by giving it a weaker boiling point then titanium will make it more comprehendible, there's also the matter of Admantium being Toxic while Titanium is not, however, Titanium is still weaker.

-Deadpool's Mutant and X-Men status was a reference to the long going running gag that whenever he works with or close to the X-Men they always remind him, separately that he is neither an X-Man nor a mutant.


	26. Children of X

Well, its been a while, but here it is, Enjoy, don't own anything, etc.

...

A lab somewhere in a forest houses some of the best minds in North America, who also double as the most disturbed. This lab isn't government sponsored, its Weapon X. Well, Weapon Plus but commonly called Weapon X because of their biggest project being Weapon X, Logan. Several computers are being monitored by a think tank of about twelve people, each person watching one monitor each, and each monitor is watching what a small unmanned drone is watching, "I think I found him." One says, calling some other researchers to his station.

"Weapon XI?" one asks turning around.

"Not just, Weapon X too."

"Both of them? Why would they be in the same place?"

"I don't know, probably this." He points to the monitor, showing Logan fighting someone, someone with claws just like his...

**Children of X**

A few hours ago at the mansion, the students were buzzing around, teachers too, setting up decorations, placing out food, preparing every detail. For today is a day that surprisingly everyone has been looking forward to, not because of any holiday, not because of the birth of any religious figure or their death, or any famous person's birthday, but because of one thing: He's back. Logan is coming back. This is the longest he's ever been away, and the only time he didn't say goodbye before he left. They've missed him, despite his cold and brass demeanour and his gruff way of thinking. But, because that Logan, simply, is the one teacher that pushes them to their best and the one who would take a nuclear missile for any of them.

Now not everyone is looking forward to his return or even bothered, namely newer students such as Hellion or Psylocke, and the-still-to-pick-a-code-name-James Hudson. Each one of the three have made their way into everyone's cliques some way or another. Hellion is good friends with the lesser seen students Mercury, Elixr, and Rockslide, oh and X-23 since he's the only one who doesn't know about her ordeal with HYDRA. Psylocke is mostly friends with Kitty and Kurt, despite her and her brother being in a different squad.

James However has made friends with a lot of people, due to his ability to gain someone's trust has allowed him to become friends with the boys, and friends with the girls. He can play American Football with the guys and play video games, and talk about stuff girls like which I haven't a clue on due to my gender. The People he's mostly made friends with are Gambit, due to their first meeting, X-23, due to both being prisoners, Kurt and Bobby, due to his supposedly similar personality, Sunspot, due to being his roommate, Kitty, due to him saving her life during a mission, and Rogue, due to _her_ saving _his_ life during another mission.

As Logan, Scott, and Xavier pull closer to the mansion, Everyone hurries with their work, while Hellion just watches TV, Psylocke Trains in the Danger room, and James, who's hair has now grown from its previous baldness to long and spiky, stands in a Bathroom next to his room, looking into the mirror.

"Logan's ghonna be here, you're ghonna have to hurry up if you want to meet him before everyone swarms him." Roberto tells him walking past the bathroom.

"Ok, I'll be a minute." He shouts back, looking deep in thought at his own reflection, '_you're just like him', '*Bang* Nooo!' 'What a little mutt,' 'Bastard!'_he shakes his head to stop thinking about these thoughts and what they all mean. "Today's the day." He tells himself, turning on the taps, shutting the door and taking his shirt off, before taking out an automatic razor, the kind you use to cut your hair.

...

Meanwhile the X-Van drives closer to the Mansion, Scott drives while Logan sits in the Passenger seat and Charles in the back seat. Unknown to Summers, however, Xavier and Logan are talking mentally.

'...I just don't think that its right to send a team made of 3 of the biggest sociopaths I've ever worked with and that one shell-shocked guy from the future to kill anyone who's in the way of Mutant rights. Its the exact opposite of what you've always been about.'

'I only wanted them to find people responsible for Mutant massacres and arrest them. Unfortunately, the people they target require too much force to bring them in, and the group is forced to take lives. Fury has insisted that what they do is the right thing, but I do agree with you how morally grey this particular subject is. Which is why I'd appreciate you not telling the others.'

'Well it still aint right by my book. I guess I'll have to have a word with Fury...'

"Ok Guys we're here." Scott tell them as he pulls over into the mansion's driveway, to be greeted by a mob of students. Kitty, Kurt, Bobby, Jubilee, Ray, Sam, Amara, Rogue, hell almost everyone.

"Welcome back!" "About time!" "Why were you gone so long!" All these and more is the general that everyone repeatedly says.

They walk him to the mansion's doors while repeatedly yammering on about what's new, whose joined, and what they've been up to while he was gone; what usually happens when someone returns after a long visit somewhere. Inside waiting on the top of the stairs is James Hudson, only wearing a pair of jeans with his hair cut into two Mohawks coming from the top of his forehead to the back of his neck while completely spiked up.

"Hey, put on a shirt, and what happened to your..." Roberto starts, only for James to grab his roommate by his collar and pull him close.

"I've hated you since the day I first moved into your room." He tells him bluntly while placing his knuckle against Roberto's chest, just as Logan and several students enter the doorway.

"Oh Look Roberto and his Roommate James; Hey I don't think you've met him Logan..." Bobby starts to say, until a 'snikt' sounds is heard, and then another. James throws Roberto, his shoulder now bleeding, into the crowd, only Logan not being hit by him.

"Who are..." Logan asks, the other mutant starts to walk slowly down the stairs, holding his arms out in clenched fists. Slowly his knuckles split open, revealing two bone claws, which slowly extend from his arm about 1.5 feet long, a little shorter than his forearm. He leaps off of the stairs and lunges at Logan, who instinctively pops his own claws to block his attack, cutting through his bone claws, originally he flinches in pain, but James' face changes as he sheathes his claws back into his arm, waiting about a second for them to heal, before unsheathing them again. His face turns not into simply angry, but berserk; he goes into a Berserk rage just Like Logan or X-23 do, causing, for some strange reason, his bones, including his skull, spine, and even the claws, to coat each cell in metal. And not just any, Admantium.

"How? Who are you!"

"My Birth Name is _James Akihiro_, to these Clowns I'm called James Hudson. To Weapon Plus I'm known as Weapon XI/11, and to the prisoners in their labs I was called Daken, it means..."

"The Bastard Dog."

"Right, so you remember Japanese."

"What are you doing here? Why are you doing this?" They clash their claws away, before both attacking the other with Force, locking once again with the younger mutant pinned against a wall.

"I'm here for you, I want revenge!" He pushes back, knocking Logan away before locking their claws again, as Logan begins to overpower him, a third claw pops, this time on the underside of his arm. Strangely its very different from Logan's, namely the fact it doesn't have a bone tube inside his arm to hold it in place and is placed somewhere without space to come out, causing it to hit into the bottom of his hand, forcing the other side to pop out of his skin, ripping open the bottom side, which quickly heals, holding the claw in place, which is now deep inside Logan's arms. When Logan pulls back in pain, the wrist claws detach due to their lack of anything to actually hold them securely in place, meaning that if they get stuck into something, or if he shook his wrist outwards when popping it, it would just come out, the former more harmless while the latter could throw the claw like a dagger at a target, providing him a ranged attack, but that's not the only advantage, this claw is also poisonous.

"For what!" Logan rips the claw out of each arm, his healing ability managing to subside the poison, thought at the cost of slowing down his healing factor by 50%.

"For my life!" He replies aggressively, Attacking Logan like an animal, too much for him to block. So it's a really good thing X-23 comes to his aid.

"Why are you attacking Logan!" She demands, locking claws with him, dodging his attempts to pop the healed third claws, and striking with her left foot claw. But as she's about to strike him in the shoulder, he cracks his own neck around, causing her to become dizzy, allowing him to catch her leg, dislocate the joint and threw her into a wall. Logan stabs him in the back aggressively.

"Stay away from her!" He starts to aggressively slice Daken.

"Or what? You'll shoot me up and leave _me_ in the streets bleeding like you did to my mother!" Logan stops, allowing Daken to kick him hard into the gut and stabs him in the throat. Throwing him through the Glass window. As he tries to finish Logan off, he stops when Xavier mentally paralyses him.

"Why are you attacking us James, who are you really?" Xavier tries to read his mind but can't, strange mental blocks have been emplaced, causing Xavier to momentarily be paralyzed.

"Do you have any idea what powers I possess? I am Weapon XI." He leaps Towards Logan as he tries to get up, slicing him with his claws, "When angry, my bones release stored Admantium compounds in the cell, creating Admantium Crystals without the negative poisoning effects of Pure Admantium. Except for my wrist claws which contain Carbonadium." He stabs the down and out Logan with said claws.

He turns to see Rogue approaching him while taking her gloves off. He cracks his neck, causing her to pause and become dizzy.

"I can release pheromones which can change a person's state of mind. I can make them dizzy..." He kicks Rogue away as Cannonball tries to tackle him but he cracks his neck again, this time making him disappear and reappear behind him, kicking him in the back of the neck. "Or slow down their senses and perception, so I can move fast enough to look like I teleported there..." Kitty tries to hit him with a chair, but stops, almost scared, "Oh, I mess with their emotions. Such as Fear, happiness, anger, passion. Anything." X-23 lunges at him, Berserk with anger, "And not to mention what I was born with." He parries the attack with his claws, striking her down. As he approaches the Defenceless Xavier, holding out a single claw above his forehead.

"The claws, the healing, the senses, all those I was born with, and you know why Charles Xavier, you may have been paralysed doing it, but you got something didn't you! No? Well then try again? See if you can find..." He stops when Xavier does in fact mind check him, causing him pain while trying to find out what he wants them to know, why is he attacking them, and anything else important. When he does get this knowledge he freezes with shock. What possible reason does Daken have to attack Logan that is enough for Professor Xavier to freeze with fear?

As Daken moves in for a kill, Logan grabs him in a Full Nelson, pulling with enough force to dislocate his arms, "What is your deal kid! ?"

"You just don't remember do you! ?" He pulls his arms back into place, before dislocating Logan's in the same way, breaking out of the full nelson. Logan relocates them and pops his claws, continuing the fight. Daken Strikes, Logan blocks and goes for his neck, but the mutant disappears and strikes him from the side, before kicking the back of his head into the window. He lunges out, Only for Logan to Judo flip him into the garage. Daken Recovers, taking one of the motorbikes out and revving it up, ready to crash it into Logan. He charges at him, only to Crash into Roberto's powered up foot.

"No body stabs Roberto DaCosta! No one!" He grabs the bike and tries to hit him with it, only for it to slice in two with a small piece in the middle. He looks to see Daken's angry face, he's ticked him off. Roberto runs away so fast nobody even notices. X-23 tackles Daken into a wall, cutting the sides to make the entire Garage collapse over him. However, he had gave everyone the slip again with his pheromone powers, the only thing the garage collapsed on was all the X-Vans and the cars Scott has been buying and converting for use on missions recently.

He repeatedly kicks X-23, too much for her to block or counter, before kicking her away.

"Nooo!" Logan charges at him, feral with rage. They clash at each other like two anime characters in a massive battle. Slicing, clashing, blocking, and eventually Daken's larger range of powers allows him to take down and out manoeuvre Logan.

"I'm going to kill you Logan. And then I'm going to kill your team mates. I've spent two weeks here, I know every possible weakness, from Kitty's slow reaction time, to Kurt's short attention span, to Bobby's sensitivity to heat, to even X-23's short fuse. Each thing I could pick apart every weakness and kill them, Kill them..." He stops when his small intestine meets Logan's claws. Logan has snapped, he's not in control. Daken tries to Block it but Logan slashes his arms. He grabs his Daken's claws, ripping them out of their sockets, stabbing them into his chest, before slashing him in the face with his own claws.

He repeatedly cuts down Daken with Aggressive, animalistic action, leaving him bloody, injured, near death. Logan cools down to avoid harming a student in the crossfire, only to let his guard down long enough for Daken to disappear from his perception and kick him into the roof of the mansion, where they will finish their fight. Clashing their claws together and Locking them together,

"Why do you hate me? What did I do to you that makes you want to kill me and my friends! ?" Logan demands as he begins to overpower Daken.

"Her Name was Itsu!" He tells him as Logan's face falls slightly. He recognises that name. He pictures a face, a woman's, a woman of Japanese descent. "She was my Mother! And _your wife._" His face really changes. "I'm _your Son!_" Logan stops, allowing Daken to strike him twice with his claws. "And you killed her!" He strikes a third time, causing Logan to fall off of the roof. He lands, his memories of what he's talking about returns...

...

Back at the Weapon Plus lab, the scientists Watch as Logan falls with one of their flying drones, seeing him Crash into a balcony, which breaks under him, causing him to then fall onto another, which breaks under his weight again. Collapsing onto the floor.

"Well, Weapon XI Was a success. I think we should call the Mr. Hudson and tell him we can start making more..."

"No... you won't." A man with Blond curly hair and a blue suit tells him while walking in, "I'd like to see start on Weapon XII."

"We haven't heard of..."

"That's because I only issued the warrant just now." He hands them a folder of papers, which they look through.

"Admantium... Skin? How are we..."

"The same way the last one works. We coat each cell with Admantium, including the muscles, and see if that would be better than just the bones."

"Do we have any subjects?"

"We Have Silas Burr."


	27. Crimes of the Past

_Genosha_, Magneto's new base. Formerly Asteroid M before coincidence made it drift to New York's ocean where he rose it and turned it into an island for mutants to live peacefully while he plans to grow his army and take over America. You know, as you do.

"What does the Brotherhood do when not fighting the X-Men or planning criminal activities?" Asks one of the many mutants inhabiting this sanctuary to Toad.

"Well, I mostly try to take pictures of Sugar plums, Yo." Toad says, taking out a camera and taking a snapshot of Wanda, who notices him and causing walls to fall on him.

"Well, what about Pietro?" They ask, Causing Toad to shrug and look for Pietro's room. Opening the door to see him sitting in a chair, wearing a face mask and a pink bathrobe while straitening his hair.

"Hey! GetOutOfHereNow!" Pietro shouts really fast, causing the two to leave his room.

"And Blob?" They open another door to see that the only things in Blob's room is a mat and several fridges. Lots and Lots of fridges, and a small farm of animals and a furnace with Blob looking through several pigs, before picking up a rather large one, that looks at him with an almost childlike cartoon, puppy dog eyed, expression. In fact if I didn't know better I swear it just said 'daddy.'

"Awe." Blob says to himself, before sticking the pig in the furnace for a few seconds and pulling back out, now cooked, before eating it whole. Toad and his friend instantly leave.

"Wow, that was really dark, I can't believe anyone would do that. I'm kinda scarred to even think what the others do. So, What about Pyro?" They enter another room to see Pyro sitting there, Reading magazines, Before laughing hysterically. "Huh, so he just reads comedy stories?"

"Er, Look closer, Yo." He points to the magazine, which has several articles on the front, none of them about something funny, just really sad depressing stories about how everyone in the world is an evil bastard. Which incidentally makes Pyro laugh.

"Hahaha! They found the bodies in a wood chippa! Classic!" He's practically crying with laughter, Causing Toad's buddy and himself to back away slower.

"Ok, Just Sabretooth and Avalanche to go." They enter another room, finding a cardboard cut out of Logan, several in fact, and Sabretooth is repeatedly lunging at them and destroying them, "He has issues."

"What about Lance?"

"After all these, I don't even want to think about what's in Lance's room."

...

**Crimes of the past**

The Purifiers. Probably the worst hate group ever, religious fanatics who think that their god would want them to cut off parts of their bodies and attach weapons to them (All of which are stolen from or bought illegally from weapons developers like Stark Industries or even SHIELD). Their lairs are usually churches or hidden warehouses, often guarded by heavily armed priests.

Inside one of these bases is a dark room with no one inside, except for one scientist with brown hair and a beard wearing glasses, who is apparently hiding. Screams are heard from outside, mostly 'It's happening, Mutants are attacking!'

The one scientist, who is probably peeing himself with fear while holding onto a crucifix as if it was a teddy bear, trembles from whatever is attacking them. A red beam of energy bursts through the wall, revealing X-Men field leader Cyclops. The scientist grabs a machine gun and fires back, but Scott dodges and blasts a beam at the gun, knocking it out of reach.

"Please! I never killed any of your kind! I work with people who have but I've never once hurt any of you freaks!"

"We're not here to get revenge, we're here for information!"

"Wha-What do you want to know?" They ask terrified.

"Tell us everything you know about Weapon XI."

"Weapon XI? I," He stops, before changing his expression to 'obviously lying'. "I don't know what you're talking..." He stops when an Admantium claw gets stabbed into his leg as Logan appears in view next to Scott, Causing him to cry in pain.

"Don't even think of lying, I can smell a lie."

"The-The claws, you're Weapon X?"

"So you know about Weapon X? What about The next one?"

"I'm sorry I don't know! I only heard about you from rumours."

"We know who you are, Dr. _Cornelius_." Cornelius' face drops; Abraham Cornelius is one of the many scientists behind Weapon X, and was also Sabretooth's handler as well as the one responsible for some of his 'upgrades'.

"No, no please! I had no idea what they would..."

"So you had no idea that when you were strapping mutants to tables and cutting them open to find what causes their powers that you were killing? Yeah, like I had no idea that if I took of my visor right now a hole would be punched through the wall behind you, as well as your head." Cyclops tells him.

"Ok, Maybe I had some idea, but I haven't worked for that company for..." Logan stabs him in the leg, "JESUS!"

"Stop lying, before you stop feeling."

"Ok, What do you want to know about Weapon XI?"

"How did you get the mutant used for it?" Logan asks. Minutes later Cornelius is, at the risk of Admantium claws, revealing large amounts of info on Logan's son.

"Well you see. When you were captured your son was taken too since he showed that, despite his age at the time, that he indeed had your claws, only somewhat deformed to an extent, but as we learnt from HYDRA's X-Series clones, your DNA is somewhat mutatious, so he was kept in our prisons until he was needed for an experiment."

"You're Sick! He was just a child! How can you even sleep at night!" Logan demands, grabbing his collar.

"Hey, it's not like he was a human child..." Logan stabs his arm, "CHRIST!"

"What Happened to him! What happened to him while in that prison?"

"Just what happens to all the prisoners!"

"Then why is he so angry! Why Does he blame me! What did you people do to my son!" Logan throws Cornelius through a wall and lunges at him, popping his claws out. Cyclops has to physically restrain him.

"Logan! Logan! He's not worth it; this won't help us find him." Logan calms down, before holding the guy up against the wall.

"How do we find him?"

"I Don't know! We can't just track down our weapons like that, especially when they run out after the process has just finished and before we can even install a tracking chip." Logan pulls him back and hits him against the wall, "But... He does have a unique Aggression Hormone that not even other mutants possess. Any mutant scanners could be calibrated to track him down. Hell in fact Weapon Plus have probably done this already, their closest base is just a few miles from here, the building with metal doors, and barred windows, and should have at least two guards at every entrance." Logan drops the man.

"C'mon Cyke, we got what we needed."

"You could at least say thank you!" Cornelius shouts as they walk away, causing Logan to turn back, stab his leg again, and then crack a smile.

"Well, you could at least say 'you're welcome'."

...

At the building where Cornelius described, Jean, Rogue, Kurt, and Kitty wait for Scott and Logan to arrive so they can make a plan to get into complex, which is now taking forever.

"Didn't he say there would be guards at every exit?" Kurt asks.

"Are you complaining that there _isn't_ any mutant hating thugs carrying guns while standing only a few feet away from us?" Kitty asks him.

"No, I'm just curious, are they all on break or are we at the wrong place, why would they just leave the doors unguarded?" Kurt asks now really confused.

"Just makes it easier for us." Rogue states while resting against the wall, "When's Logan and Scott ghonna get here? I'm getting tired of just sitting around here doing nothing."

"I'll try and see what's taking them so long." Jean tells the bored teens before telepathically tracking down her boyfriend, _'Scott, What's taking you guys so long, where are you?'_

'_Jean? We kinda got a little sidetracked.'_

'_Sidetracked? With What? What's more important right now then Logan's Child?'_

'_Logan's__other__ child.'_Scott and Logan stand before X-23, who had fallen from a tree while following them.

"Laura, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Gambit and Storm's group." Scott asks her as they stand around her.

"I was, but, I wanted to track down James Hudson/ I Mean, James Akihiro as well."

"Why? This is dangerous squirt; you could get hurt or recaptured..."

"He's your son Logan. Do you know what that means? It makes him my brother! I need to be a part of this mission Logan." Logan thinks about it, and then reluctantly agrees to letting her tag along.

"Fine, you can come, but if you get hurt its your own fault."

"I'm your clone, Logan, I can heal you know." The three X-Men continue towards the building, while their friends stand waiting for them.

"I forgot to mention before that I'm surprised at you Logan." Scott tells him while running alongside him.

"Surprised? Of what?"

"Back then you only stabbed that Cornelius guy, and let all of those other's live. These are the same people who've ruined both yours and your children's lives, and we all know how aggressive you are. I mean, I would have thought that you'd have gutted them all or something."

"Well to be honest Slim, I really wanted to, but one thing stopped me from killing them all."

"What? Did you not want to stoop to their level or were you trying to show an example or something?"

"No, you were there. I couldn't afford to let any witnesses live and Killing you would probably make the professor and Jeanie mad." Scott laughs a little, "I'm serious."

...

The three arrive after two minutes at the base, a little worn out from running.

"What's happened so far?" Scott asks.

"Nothing. We've been waiting for you to arrive and give out the plan, Oh fearless leader of ours." Kurt tells him, "So, what are we ghonna do?"

"Ok, First Jean will take out the guards..."

"But there aren't any guards." Kitty tells him.

"Really? Ok then, Skip that part. Kurt, Kitty, you two get in and disable any security in the building so we can get in, Jean will track down where this Mutant scanner is, while we search for it."

"Eyey! Captain!"

"Ok, Go!" They run off to do the tasks Cyclops set. Kurt and Kitty enter through a wall and teleport around, While Cyclops, Logan and X-23 journey through the water vents. Jean Keeps telepathic tabs on them from outside, While Rogue guards Jean while she does this.

"Have you noticed how empty this place is?" Kurt asks Kitty, as they teleport into another corner, "I haven't seen anyone since we came in here."

"Yeah, I was just wondering that, weird huh?"

"It's like something out of a horror movie, we're just ghonna keep looking around finding nothing, until eventually we get into a room were the mad killer is killing his last victim..."

"Kurt! Don't jinx us!" Nightcrawler just laughs that she's actually scarred, until he sees blood on a wall, which makes him get scarred as well.

"Ok, Blood; that is never a good thing." Kurt says, now terrified himself.

"But I know something which is even worse." Kitty points to the corner, where a light creates a shadow, one that looks like someone with wolverine-like hair with two claws stabbing away at some guy on the floor, before the head looks up towards the corner. The two take a step back before he drops the body and starts moving, making Kurt and Kitty teleport away as fast as possible.

"Scott, Logan! We found James! He's here! He's in the building!"

"What! How!" Logan asks them.

"I don't know, he must have been here before we got here, and probably the reason there isn't any guards!"

"Where are you now?"

"Er," Kurt looks at the wall as they pass a sign reading 'Sector C'. "Sector C, he's chasing us, and nearly caught up. Hurry!"

"Don't worry, we'll be there as soon as possible!" Logan cuts open the water vent, causing it to collapse and making the three fall out, before Logan darts off to help them stop his son, followed by Cyke and X-23. They run, going through corridors and cutting through walls to find 'Sector C'.

As Daken dives at Kurt and Kitty, he teleports again, then again, and keeps teleporting away from his attacks, getting tired from all the teleporting he's forced to do. "Kurt, are you Ok?"

"Fine, just, a little exhausted, teleporting this many times while holding someone else is tiring, of course I could always just abandon you..." Kurt laughs a little, until he trips over instead of teleporting, taking Kitty with him. The land face first on the hard floor, Kurt stunned, and now too tired to teleport. Kitty meanwhile watches as Daken leaps at them with his claws out. They pass threw the two thanks to Kitty's powers.

"Little Kitty Pryde, oh how no one can harm you with your phasing powers." He sarcastically remarks before repeatedly striking at her, only for her to phase every attack. As he begins to get slower, Kitty struggles to stay phased, realizing she needs to fight back. Kitty takes an opening and tries to kick him, only for him to catch her leg, "So tell me, what happens when someone grabs you while solid?" He tries to stab her abdomen, but she phases, to his surprise. "Oh, so you can still phase when something is holding you, I'll have to remember that." He starts to randomly slash at her, "So, how long can you stay phased?" he keeps attacking her, trying to make her too exhausted to phase. Seeing her visibly exhausted, he strikes with the back of his leg, catching her off guard and hitting her into a wall. "Well, you held on as long as you could." He draws out his wrist claw, ready to kill.

"Why, Why are you doing this? I never hurt you." Kitty asks, tired, hurt, lying against a wall.

"Why? Why! Logan was my father, and you know what he did! He killed my mother and left me a bastard child in that $^£ing hellhole of a prison! You know the first time I remember popping my claws out? When I was 13. That was the first day I killed anyone. And the last time I felt any compassion, any emotion, anything. All. Because. Of. That. Man!" He stops, for a few seconds, cracking his neck, "But that's not why I'm ghonna kill you, I'm ghonna kill you because while I was in that prison, trying to stay alive, he was out here teaching you children how to use your powers safely, so I'm ghonna kill you because it will show him who he should have been teaching. Me. Not you, not Kurt, Not Rogue, Not Bobby, Not Ray, not Roberto, Not Jubilation, none of you. So I'm ghonna kill you."

"You're so full of sheet." Kurt tells him, getting up, causing him to turn his attention to the fuzzy blue elf, "You think Logan would have let that happen to you? He doesn't even remember, they wiped his memory. He didn't kill your mother, the people who put you in that jail did. Logan was a prisoner just like you, he escaped just like you, and if he had known you existed he would have killed them all."

"What? No! Your lying! I remember! I remember seeing him kill her! I know its real! The _Psy-Borg_ unlocked that memory!"

"What makes you so sure that it didn't just plant that memory?" Kitty asks him, causing him to try and stab her in anger, only for Kurt to teleport, grab him, teleport him away, and repeatedly teleport around him. Kicking him, punching him, Everything he can while getting some adrenaline pumping. He disappears for a few seconds while Daken recovers, unknown to him that Kurt is making several quick teleports to get something.

He reappears a few seconds in a car which runs down Daken, then disappears for twice the amount of time as before and reappears with a bus, which crashes through several walls and into Daken, crushing him, before teleporting away again. This time taking considerably less time than last time, but reappears _in a tank_ and blows up the bus, before parking said tank over Daken's currently on fire body.

Kurt exits the tank, now completely out of it. Kitty, who had slipped away from the fight to avoid being caught in the Chaos Kurt caused, reappears to help her friend get away/

"C'mon Kurt, if you wait around here for too long he's just ghonna come back all on fire and stuff and all angry, like that movie where Arnold plays that robot from the future." She drags him away. But, as they get a few feet away however, a slicing sound is heard. Parts of the tank fall apart, and Daken, still partially on fire to the point parts of his shiny metal bones are visible. During the previous fight his claws were bone. However, now that they're metal means only one thing: He is seriously pissed off.

"Oh, you're $^£ed." Daken says, before snapping and attacking them, Kitty too tired to phase, Kurt too tired to teleport, both helpless. Just when it looks like they really are screwed, another set of Admantium claws block the lunging Mutant. Logan arrived just in time to fight off his wayward son.

"Hello _daddy._" Daken tries to attack him, but he keeps blocking.

"Scott, Laura, get Half-pint and Elf out of here, I'll hold him off."

"Hold me off! How do you plan to do that old man?" Daken tries to jump and kick him, but Logan catches the leg, spins him around, and smashes him into a wall.

"Trust me kid, this is the last thing I want to do. But you ain't like the Hulk. You can't be beaten by kindness so I'll have to suppress ya until the professor can find out what makes you hate me and who put it there."

"What _put it there_ was when you slit open my mother's stomach and left her to die!" Daken lashes out, but Logan controls his movement to make him only destroy the metal environment, and not Logan himself.

"Why? Why would I kill my wife and let my child grow up in some place like this! Don't ya think that the people who've been torturing you all your life, who happen to have a some Called 'Psy-Borg' that did something to your memories could've been messing with you?" Daken stops, before crunching his face in anguish and attacking Logan again.

"Shut Up! Shut Up! SHUT UP! SHUT THE $^£ UP!" Daken slashes fast and strong, but Logan effortlessly blocks, dodges, and counters, making sure not to aggravate him anymore.

...

As the two Clash, Scott and X-23 take Kurt and Kitty outside, where they will wait with Jean and Rogue until Logan can defuse the situation.

"Ok, here we go." Scott say's carrying them on his back as they leave the front entrance.

"Scott." X-23 peeps up.

"What is it?"

"What happened to Jean and Rogue?" She points out, and that's when Scott realizes, Jean and Rogue are gone. How? Did Daken knock them out, or worse? No he couldn't, he was here before them, they would have known if he slipped away to fight them. Plus the second they did Jean would have told them with Telepathy. So where are they? They back inside, leaving Kurt and Kitty outside, as they try to figure out what's going on. Metal doors close over them, locking Kurt and Kitty out and them, and by extension everyone else, inside the complex.

"Someone's messing with us. Aren't they?"

...

Cornelius, the man Logan let live, laughs while watching several monitors, one showing Jean and Rogue, lying unconsciously in a room with metal shackles holding them onto a wall, another Showing Scott and Laura looking around confused, another Shows Logan and Daken, who've stopped fighting after noticing that the call way has closed off, and another one on the YouTube video 'go, bwah'. Several others show robots, Weapon Plus Agents, and what look like guys in chains being lead a certain way.

"Never let anyone live Logan, I thought we taught you that in Team X."

...

"What did you do?" Logan asks as they look around.

"Yeah, because the thing I want the most is to be locked in a room with you- Actually that's just what I want." As he realizes this may be the chance to kill his father, several doors open and close repeatedly while letting several Weapon X agents into the room, armed to the teeth, and shooting rapidly at the father and son who both dodge the attack. "What are you doing! I'm the one who gets to gut him! Not you!" Daken Shouts, Lunging at the soldiers and cutting several up, While Logan, avoiding fatal areas, slashes and attacks some that try to fight him head on.

"Ever heard of those Enemy Mine situations?" Logan asks his son while dodging a soldier and punching him in the jaw. "Where someone helps someone they would normally hate so they can fight a common enemy?" Daken leaps behind Logan while decapitating two soldiers.

"Yeah, this feels like one of those moments." Back to back, they fight through hordes of soldiers. Slashing, cutting, punching, killing, when one goes for Logan Daken cuts of their arm, when one goes for Daken, Logan stabs them in the foot and cuts upwards with his other arm. Another tries to stab Daken but he disappears as the knife enters his skin, mere seconds later their neck is snapped by Daken who is right behind him. Several go for Logan but stop thanks to Daken's abilities allowing Logan to quickly punch them out. Logan lunges at one, kicking him into another and causing a 'rube Goldberg' reaction that ends in one landing into Daken's claws. When this is happening Daken is caught off guard as several guards lay into his back with Machine guns. Logan cuts up the guns and punches two of the guys out, leaving only one who swiftly kicks Logan in the nuts.

"You know, the only reason we're in this situation is cos I let your boss live. The reason I did that is because Cyke was watching." He tells the one soldier, "Scott's not here now, is he?" Logan slips into a berserk rage, slicing up soldiers like butter. In a similar fashion his son is also cutting them up rapidly, decimating the numbers of people, robots, or anything they send, until, it all stops. "What's the matter? Afraid to send anyone else?"

"/_Oh Logan, you're always so egar for a good scrap. Why not try fighting someone you've never defeated._/" As Logan holds out his arms in anticipation. Daken stands behind him back-to-back. None of them notice the small hole open up in between them. Without warning, two spikes exit and piece Logan and Daken's shoulders. They both go down as the sprinkler system activates. The exits close up, and the room begins to flood. The hole shuts off as a weird blob of darker water slips out. Logan and Daken try to claw out of the room, but its reinforced with Admantium. Several water-made humanoid creatures, mindless creations of a water manipulator, spawn and attack. Every time they cut one up it just reforms, and the more water enters the room just makes it harder.

...

Scott and X-23 try to search through the building for Jean and Rogue, finding nothing but robots and simple soldiers, Knocking back anything in their way.

"_/Stop it! Stop it at once you two! You're not needed! Surrender now so you can be executed! We don't need you two so stop getting in our way!/_" Cornelius tells them over the Intercom.

"Give us back our friends and we'll talk about leaving your building in one piece..." Scott warns.

"/_Fine, play hard ball, we can use your corpse as test dummies for our latest creations._/"

"And what are your latest creations?"

"/_I'll take it that you've heard of Captain America._/"

"Heard of him? I've met him, great guy actually." Scott remembers, briefly distracted.

"/_Huh, I thought he was dead now. Anyway, he was only the first of our line of human weapons. The second weapon, the Weapon 2, was an experiment in energy and radiation that would alter the human genome and make them immune to Gamma radiation while providing the benefits of the Super Soldier formula. You may have heard of its only participant, the Hulk._/"

"Met him too, he's in the Avengers now with Iron Man and Captain America."

"_/Really? I really need to watch the news more often. Well tell me, is knowing the Hulk enough experience to fight one? Or an army of them? You see, recently we were given the order for a Weapon 12, but before we started that, we decided to work on our own project to capture experiments like your friend and his son. Of course, we couldn't find the Hulk, so we instead remade him several time. Please meet, Project Rulk!/_" He announces, as the several men in shackles seen earlier or forced on them, before a remote electrical charge causes them to grow into giant, bigger versions of the original, Red skinned, hulks.

Said experiments attack Scott and X-23 while they're still distracted/shocked. Cyclops blasts away the one that tries to jump on him, while X-23 leaps onto the face of one and stabs its chest with her foot claw, causing it to stumble into another. Scott takes off his visor and lets his full powered blast knock several clear out of the building. As he replaces the visor however another one of these red skinned hulks grabs him, holding his arms to the side so he can't reach the visor and can't use the click-activation feature.

The 'Rulk' holds him closer to its head, opening its mouth to bite of his head. X-23 jumps on its back but it just smashes into a wall, crushing her. As Cyclops defencelessly struggles, blood suddenly squirts onto his head. X-23 managed to stab her claws into its brain, killing it. It drops Scott, who then moves as it falls forward, before it slowly burns away at its extra mass until its just a giant skeleton with flabby skin, "Thank you." It mutters as it loses the last of its energy.

"Are, you Ok?" Scott asks as she falls to her knees.

"I killed him, I, I actually killed him." She mutters. "I KILLED HIM!" She screams as loud as she can breaking down over its body.

...

Logan and Daken are getting trashed by this water mutant. The water levels are getting higher, soon they're just ghonna drown.

"This is a really powerful mutant, I'm ghonna enjoy killing it." Daken says.

"He can't be that strong." Logan replies, "If it was really good, it could just rip the liquids inside our bodies and kill us."

"Maybe its just messing with us."

"These guys are serious, they don't mess around, they kill. And since it hasn't done that yet, I figure he's really weak." Suddenly, a darker coloured blob of water leaps out, forming into a humanoid shape, before kicking Logan square in the face and landing back, slowly returning to its true form. a pale skinned fish mutant. "Knew that would set you off, Sapien." The Mutant assassin and HYDRA experiment. Logan's dealt with him before, which you should know. "Still not a talker huh? Boy what have they done to you now?"

Sapien has in fact changed. His newest power, customary of HYDRA's deals with Weapon Plus, allows them to turn his body into a new jello form. He can reform himself at will and shape shift into a normal looking form. Every cell is now both a muscle cell and holds several micro-brain cells on its outer wall. You'd be surprised what you discover when you probe a dead Alien symbiote.

"So, are you just ghonna stare at us or are you ghonna fight like a man?" Logan tell him, causing several tendrils of water to shoot up at them, knocking them into the walls. Sapien leaps up, kicking Logan several times before making spikes of water Impale him repeatedly. When Daken tries to attack, he forms a shield of water and traps him, before crushing him in a cube of solidified water.

...

Cornelius waits inside a control room watching Logan and Daken's fight on several monitors, while also watching Scott and X-23's journey. Seeing the latter two heading towards his door, he activates security features, picks up a shotgun, loads it, and waits outside the door. He clocks the gun after hearing a sound outside. As he gets ready to shoot, however, a red beam of energy blasts open the door and knocks him back, and way from his gun. The two X-Men enter the room, look at the monitors, before devising what to do next.

"You go find Logan, give him some help, I'll get Jean and Rogue." Scott tells the younger clone of his friend, who nods in reply before leaving. Scott looks through the monitors to find the prison room, after finding it, he turns to leave. As he takes a step, however, Cornelius holds a revolver to the side of his head.

"Time to die you genetic abomination!" Cornelius shouts at him, prompting Cyclops to spring the back of his arm around, grab Cornelius' firing hand, and punch him in the face to knock him out.

Scott tracks down the prison room, finding it locked. Two guards show up to stop him, only for him to blast them away. Another tries to come at him with a baton, but Cyke disarms the man and knocks him out.

"Don't they know that opening a locked door is hard work?" Scott asks himself before turning his visor switch, blasting the door open, "Jean, Rogue, you two Ok?" Scott asks while kneeling next to them, shooting off the chains.

"Erg, Scott? What happened?" Rogue asks getting up slowly, "All ah remember is we were waiting outside and then everything went white." Scott helps her up, wakes up Jean.

"You got captured, apparently." He replies, helping her up.

"Ah hate getting knocked out and captured." She complains, stretching and fidgeting, "I always wake up with a headkache and a massive snuggie."

"Come on, we need to go, now."

...

Logan is getting his ass kicked. Daken is getting his ass kicked. Sapien is kicking it.

"There has to be a way to gut this guy." Daken mutters trying to use his poisonous claw, only for Sapien to wrap around it and stab him with a water spike. Logan starts to look around the room while dodging attacks, finding it hard to move now that the water is so high that swimming is the only way to move. Then, he notices a small light.

"See if you can distract him for a few seconds then get out of the water." Logan shouts before swimming to the light. He punches through the light bulb and its plastic casing, reaching his arm inside the wall's hollow wiring. Finding a small electrical generator, "Get out now!" Logan shouts, Causing Daken to swim out of the water and wall jump. Sapien makes a wave to stand on and tries to attack Daken while he's airborne. However, as he's just a foot away from hitting Daken, Logan pops his claws into the generator, sending a large voltage of electricity into his own skeleton and into the water, burning a large portion of his own body but electrocuting the water.

Sapien instantly falls back from the electric shock, dissolving into his jello form and being lost in the water, possibly dead. Logan detaches from the wall, stopping the electric current and allowing himself time to heal. Daken swims back down to the bottom of the water, cutting open the passage way where Sapien entered from, allowing the water to drain. The doors all open up, caused by Cyclops from the control room, allowing the two to escape.

"Not too bad." Logan comments on his son's skill, before cracking his back. When his back is turned however, Daken lunges at him, holding his injured father down.

"You think that was it? You thought just because we just beat someone together that we could all go skipping home while you tell me old war stories? That's not how it works, the enemy of my enemy is still a $^£ing Bastard!" Daken raises his claws to strike at Logan, only for a beam of red energy to blast him off, suddenly he starts to float in mid air. Scott and Jean have joined the fight. Daken struggles, releasing his pheromones to stun Jean, before Kurt teleports and kicks him in the face, only for him to swing his arms out, popping the wrist claw, causing it to shoot out of his wrist and stab into Kurt's shoulder. He out manoeuvres the X-Men, slowly picking them off. Before he can finish one off however, the roof of the complex suddenly bows off, several SHIELD heli-transports surround them, while armed SHIELD Guards, Members of the Avengers, and Nick Fury lower down, surrounding Daken,

"Tell me, is this a private fight or can anyone join?" Fury asks. Daken lunges at him only to be shot back by Fury's marksmanship. He tries to avoid his bullets while getting closer only to be shot back by Iron Man's Uni-beam. He lunges at the playboy superhero only to be grabbed by Hulk and thrown to the ground. He tries to cut through Hulks arm only to be electrocuted by Thor's lightning. He tries to counter by hurling his weaker wrist claws at the literal god only for Captain America's shield to deflect them before knocking him back.

The Avengers Stand in front of him, along with loads of SHIELD officers and Fury, ready for any other attack.

"Sure, you can kill a load of second rate mercs and mutant hating Extremists with a bunch of stolen weapons, and maybe prance around the X-Men. But SHIELD isn't a bunch of mercs, they're the single most highly trained soldiers to ever work under any flag. And The Avengers? They don't hold back against serial killers. So make your move, Akihiro, I promise you it'll likely be your last." Fury finishes, holding a gun up to him. Daken responds by using his pheromone power to distract them while he escapes. Adding Fury to his list of people to kill for getting his way of revenge.

"Well, I believe this is the second time this month that I've saved your asses." Fury comments, before signalling the SHIELD soldiers to help them to their feet. "Now, care to explain who was that guy and why he had your claws?"

"Let's just say it's a long story."

"Well, good thing it's a long flight back to Bayville. You can explain then." Fury says in his tough guy way, ordering the SHIELD soldiers to take them in for Debriefing.

...

Cornelius hides inside a panic room, undetected by SHIELD as he opens an escape hatch to the sewers so he can avoid being caught or killed by the Government force. However, as he enters the sewers he notices a large shadow around him. Someone's behind him. Before he can react, a sharp hand pierces his back, fatally striking him.

"Arg! Sabretooth..." He screams before dying, Sabretooth takes his hand out of the corpse before leaving, having killed one of the many links to Logan's past.

...

Next time- While Logan and the other Core team members are with SHILED being debriefed, and Storm and Gambit are with most of the student body are on a field trip, The Original New Recruits are left alone with Xavier and Beast during the Christmas week. Since Xavier is spending all his time in Cerebro and Hank is in his Lab, they pretty much have free roam as long as they don't destroy anything. However, their peaceful relaxation is interrupted when a mysterious figure decides to attack the X-mansion, along with a stolen Sentinel prototype and loads of other robots and illusions. Can the ragtag team of X-Men who take their work a lot less seriously beat such a difficult obstacle?

...

Notes:

-Anyone find the scene with Kurt teleporting away, bringing back a vehicle and crashing it into Daken awesome? As you can probably guess, I watched Jumper shortly before writing that scene.

-I think this chapter came out really well. My only concern being that the Avengers and SHIELD showing up may come off as a Dues Ex Machina. I'm also worried that, since this chapter seems to be made of awesome moments, I may have forgotten to give any to the girls.


	28. Mysterio Rises

Well, well, well, it looks like you're back, everyone always comes back... WAIT DON'T LEAVE! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STAY! I CAN CHANGE!

...

Christmas is just around the corner. People are buying presents for each other while families decorate, all is well, except in one place: A Sentinel factory in upstate New York, somewhere hidden under the Queensboro Bridge, secretly been active since Trask was arrested by SHIELD. Again, working on new designs for these evil robots, including the latest. The Second Sentinel, the 'Prowler'. Less weapons but at the cost of being faster and more agile then previous Sentinels while still being a giant, designed for hunting mutants more trained to fight previous Sentinels.

Other things that have being created are the more lighter and smaller drone Sentinels, about the size of a human or, for some of the bigger ones, seven. Several scientists work on creating new technological tools for genocide. Other technological achievements include teleporters, dimensional transporters, lasers, nanobotic-based camouflage, holographic inducers, and force field generators. As everything seams normal, however, a green mist enters the building. At first, only a technician notices it on the floor, and assumes it's just from one of the machines. Until, it starts to rise, covering everything. People start coughing and chocking, struggling to breath until they collapse. A figure appears in the smoke, a figure wearing a golden-green body suit with metal gloves and boots. He has a small metal device on his left arm, which is just were anything normal ends. His back holds two more arms, each with only two fingers plus a thumb each. Also on the back, chest, and around the waist is many, and we mean many, like thousands, of organic looking tentacles, like on an octopus. He wears a long purple cape with a Dracula-like pointed collar, surrounding a glass bowl-like thing, that the inside looks like holds a floating dragon-like head with two mouths.

This-being doesn't walk, he floats past all of the knocked out scientists towards the centre of the lab, which holds the master computer. He activates the device on his wrist, which seems to act like Predator's wrist computer, causing it to hack into the computer, and by extension, all the robots and technology. Using this sense of control, he activates the dimensional transporter technology, opens a portal to another dimension, before then activating a gravity inducing device to make the scientists and technicians float into the portal, leaving him alone with the exception of the robots, and one or two scientists stuck to something.

"Now, I'm going to Summon my alien army so I may finish my invasion! Earth shall be just one of many backwater planets under my rule! I am the Great lord Mysterio!" He tells the scientists, before they're taken away, giving him time to 'summon his alien army.'

...

**Mysterio Rises**

That was seven days ago. Two days after that, what was identified as a swarm of alien creatures, exploded out of that lab and caused a minor collapse of the Queensboro bridge. However no one was hurt but police and military officers are unable to find any evidence of anything in the base except for two dead scientists. However that isn't important right now. At the mansion, which is mostly empty with the exception of a very small number of students, Mr. McCoy, and the professor.

The students that are here, the Recruits who joined the X-Men after the first term, are all waking up slowly. First Sam wakes up to the sound of an alarm clock. Living on a farm has affected his sleeping habits in a positive way, allowing him to wake up early without any need of energy.

His roommate Bobby is the next to wake up after Sam's alarm clock wakes him up. Growing up in a city has affected his sleeping habits in a negative way. If he's woken up before a certain time he's almost dead, unable to move properly until he's had something to drink, preferably Pepsi or Mountain Dew, or at least enough sunlight to make it impossible for him to sleep again.

"Do you always have to wake up early? Its only Ten!" Bobby complains.

"C'mon, we need to wake the others up." Sam tells him while opening the curtains to look at the snowy scenery. Since Sam is the only one in the mansion right now with an alarm clock the others would just sleep in all day, so Sam makes it his duty to wake them all up, especially since only two teachers are here.

Bobby yawns, getting out of bed while holding a pillow and walking with Sam to the other students' rooms. First they stop at a room not far from theirs, Bobby opens the door and throws the pillow he's holding at its owner, Jubilee.

"Hey, wake your lazy ass up, Jubes."

The two boys leave this room and go to the next closest room, Jamie's. Sam opens the door next time, flipping Jamie's light switch up and down while calling his name.

After leaving Jamie's room they walk towards Ray's. Sam opens the door, trying his switch method of waking people up, but to no success. Bobby interrupts by picking up a baseball on a set of draws next to the door and throwing it at Ray, who is laying on the floor.

Only two more rooms left on this wing: Tabitha and Amara's shared room, and Roberto's. Opening the girls room first, Sam tries the light switch method again, getting no luck again.

"Dude, why do you always do that? Only Jamie ever wakes up from it." Bobby tells him, before using his own personal method of freezing their beds to make them suddenly wake up and scream.

Bobby and Sam, no longer bothering to wake anyone else up, instead make their way for the Kitchen to have their breakfast, sitting at the island counter while waiting for everyone else while preparing their respective breakfasts. First Jamie comes down, yawning, then Amara and Tabitha, who both hit Bobby in the back of the head for waking them up. Ray punches his arm while walking past, and Jubilee throws the pillow at his face that he threw at hers, they all start serving breakfasts before they realize.

"Did anyone wake up Roberto?" Amara asks, causing the others to look around, before continuing their day realizing they don't care. Beast enters the kitchen wearing his glasses and a bath robe, stretching and pouring out some coffee.

"Ok, kids, I'm ghonna be down stares in my lab, like I've said before..."

"From there you can hear everything." Ray interrupts.

"Yes, so if you feel the need to cause tons of destruction or throw a party..."

"That you'll know and will use that information..." Tabitha interrupts.

"...For Blackmail." Amara finishes.

"Yes, and remember that the Danger room is..."

"Offline and that we're to stay top ground and just due harmless kid stuff." Jamie interrupts. Realizing that after three days doing the same speech that the kids have learnt it by heart, Beast just smiles and lets them do what they want.

"Don't Worry Mr. McCoy, we'll be fine. All we're going to do is maybe listen to music, play a few video games, maybe do some meth and watch some R rated movies, you know, whatever happens." Sam adds, joking the last part. Humour not wasted on Hank, he laughs a little.

"Fine, and remember the Professor is in Cerebro if you need him. Don't need him, he's rather busy. Have normal, peaceful, youthful fun." Beast leaves the kitchen, walking past a sleepy Roberto, who arrives to realize all the breakfast food is gone.

...

Bobby stands next to the stairs, facing his bedroom wing. Being colder weather due to approaching the Christmas season, and because they only had like one set of clothes while everyone else had three, all the new Recruits are wearing new clothes. Bobby himself is wearing a long blue sleeved shirt, a pair of light faded jeans with a rip on the knee that sag really low, along with a blue and white pair of sport sneakers. Having frosted the floor leading past everyone's room, he makes a long, thin bar of ice before showing it to Jamie, who's wearing a grey Jumper that looks like something his mother made, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and thick socks.

"What are you doing?"

"Wait, watch this, I'm like Gambit." He holds the long pole of ice, spins it around like Gambit, before holding it so that it sticks out to the sides. He starts running forward, sliding on the ice while kneeling down so the pole is at knee length. Amara steps out of her room, getting tripped over by the pole and falling face first. Ray after her, then Roberto, then Jubilee, then Sam, all getting tripped up. His sliding ends when he crashes into the wall at the end, laughing his head off, "I'm a Genius! I'm a freaking Genius!" Bobby cheers, not realizing everyone else is slowly approaching him in a dark scary silhouette.

After getting regular revenge against him, the various students leave the floor to return to the Rec Room. All wearing new clothes, or at least ones not seen before. Sam wears a blue denim overalls, with a flannel shirt over and a black shirt underneath, along with a pair of black-grey boots. Ray is wearing a blue shirt, black jeans and grey boots. Jubilee is wearing a small, blue, short sleeved shirt with a star printed on, along with a pair of green converse sneakers, a pair of loose denim cargo pants, and a shorter yellow jacket. Amara is wearing a long dark red sleeveless shirt/dress that comes down to her higher leg area with black gloves, a pair white leggings, a black belt and matching boots.

...

The dome headed being, Mysterio, stands inside his metal base, watching over as what look like robots and alien beings all of varying size squatter around bellow him building complex machinery, activating it, causing a large metal turbine to spin and generate large electric current around the base.

"So will this allow me to activate the technology anywhere?" Mysterio asks his AI.

"Yes, you may control both the dimension, and the space transporter from your wrist computer any time you need."

"Excellent, what shall we attack first? The government? SHIELD? Or any super powered humans that may object to our inevitable rule?" He ponders while activating his computer. "I'll try, THE X-MEN!"

...

As the day goes by, the teenagers at the mansion get bored. Jamie keeps playing some card game with himself, Tabitha is close to just walking out, Bobby is randomly making Ice sculptures, Jubilee is blowing them up with Ray, Amara is drawing on a piece of paper, Sam is playing on a DS. Until it runs out of power and dies on him, prompting him to get up and yell "TODAY IS REALLY BORING!"

This causes everyone to look at him. He realizes he just humiliated himself and sits back down, before Tabitha gets up and leaves.

"You guys can die slowly in here, I'm going out." She looks into Roberto's jacket and steals his wallet, taking some money with her along with his cash card, before leaving the mansion.

"C'mon, there has to be something we can do! School doesn't get cancelled every day for the weather; that stopped happening when your principle became a god. It's snowing, why don't we all go play outside? We have X-Box's and PS3s, why don't we play a massive multiplayer game? We're all very angry, why don't we wrestle or fight! Why can't we do anything fun! ?" Jamie rants on, making the others to look at him strange, like they did to Sam only somewhat less pleased.

"Jamie, go to your room." They tell him, prompting him to pick up his cards and leave angrily, several dupes following while muttering swears and other words Ray taught him.

"You know, he's right, we have plenty of things to do. Why don't we try and have fun?" Amara asks, prompting the others to think.

"Well we could always make some popcorn, some drinking chocolate, maybe watch a film and have a slumber party down here." Jubilee adds.

"But what's the point when we all live here?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, but usually Logan would make sure we were in our rooms by 9; with him gone we can stay up late all just hanging out down here. Could be fun." Sam answers.

"Ok, we'll do it. We'll pretend its some kinda slumber party." Bobby decides before asking a question. "So, what's first?"

The teens make some popcorn, serve up some drinking chocolate and get various blankets and pillows, as well as a couple of DVDs and videogames. After watching half of Anger Management, the teens drift away from the film and start to talk amongst themselves.

"What ever happened to that one Emo kid who kills things if he touches them?" Ray asks, wondering something.

"Wither? Oh he's still here, he just usually stays in his room every day unless he has to go anywhere. I think he's with Storm's group." Sam responds.

"Why'd you ask?" Jubilee asks.

"Don't know, I just haven't noticed him around lately since the Mansion got attacked that time."

"Which time?" Amara asks as well.

"The time where Stryker attacked."

"Be more specific."

"Hey what about that perverted guy with Anger issues, whatever happened to him?" Iceman asks as well, since they're asking about random people.

"Er, I think he died, or got kicked out, or we just haven't seen him around." Ray replies.

"Ok, I'm bored of this film. I'm going to switch to the X-Box." Jubilee interrupts, as she gets up to change it. Ray agrees, getting up to help her swap the console around. Bobby, bored, decides to do some pranking on them. He climbs over the sofa, rolling around like a special agent being sneaky. He slides to the left, before sprinting at the two as Ray reaches above the TV and Jubilee crouches to swap the plugs. He creates a slide of ice to move faster, zooming past as he grips rays pants and pulls them down while crouching, letting go so he can then grab the back of Jubilee's underwear and stand back up, giving her a large wedgie.

"Dude!" Ray tells him while re-pantsing himself.

"Ok, Owe." Jubilee states while fidgeting annoyed and rearranging her pants.

Bobby just smiles, getting annoyed stares from the people he just pranked.

...

"Hey Ray, truth or dare." Sam asks, trying to start one of the most infamous games.

"Truth."

"What was it like living in the sewers?"

"Like sleeping in a wet smelly cave with a bunch of shifty people who you could never, truly, trust completely. Amara, truth of dare."

"Oh, I don't want to play." She replies, trying to get out of the game by turning her attention to the tv as Ray plays a fighting game.

"C'mon, just pick one."

"Ok, truth."

"Ok, what's the worst thing that ever happened to you?"

"Being thrown into a volcano, with no idea that I was going to survive." The others laugh a little. "It's not funny! It was the scariest moment of my life, I thought I was ghonna die!" this just makes them laugh more. "Fine, next person, Jubilee, Truth or dare."

"Well, I'm not a pussy like you or Ray, Dare me!"

Amara thinks, before taking a handful of popcorn and dropping it on the floor. "Go eat at least one piece of that." Jubilee does so with no hesitation, getting a strange look.

"Hey, I was living homeless in a mall; I can eat anything so long as it's not deadly. Boy scout, truth or dare." She nudges Bobby with her foot, getting him to answer the question.

"Don't call me boy scout, that's more like... Scott or something. I'll pick dare."

"Go kiss Sam."

"What?" Both boys say completely flatly.

"You have to do it." Bobby shrugs before trying to kiss Sam, only for him to move away.

"Forget it dude, she only dared you, I'm not involved here." Bobby turns to the dare-er who just signal for him to carry on. So, with nothing else to do, Bobby tries to kiss his roommate and best friend, chasing him around the room. "Bobby forget it! I'm not kissing you!" Bobby eventually trips him up with ice before sitting on him. As he leans over to kiss him, he merely pecks his shirt, before going back to the sofa he was on, turning to Jubilee.

"There, you weird little Yaoi fan girl."

"Hey I'm not a yaoi fan girl!" Jubilee defends herself. "But that would have made great blackmail material!"

"So who's next?" with that, they resume trying to dare each other or get old secrets. About five minutes later, after finding the soda the Professor hid from them allowing them to finally have sugar today, they begin to try and think of a different game to play.

"Strip Poker!" Amara says, causing people to look at her funny, very funnily.

"Amara?" Bobby asks, confused that she would suggest something like that. That's more of a Tabitha kind of idea. Maybe those two need to stop hanging around.

"What? Can't I suggest something Tabitha would say? Can't I find the thought of us all trying to make each other take our clothes off amusing or hilarious while laughing at each other's embarrassing underwear?"

"No, not really."

"Well I for one think it's a great idea." Ray says, "Too bad Gambit took all his cards with him, what are we ghonna play with?"

"Didn't Jamie have a pack of cards with him earlier before we sent him to his room?" Bobby asks.

"JAMIE!" Ray shouts up, causing Jamie to run down curiously.

"What?"

"Go get those cards you had earlier."

"What? No!"

"C'mon, we need them."

"No! Why do you want them?"

"We want to play strip poker but we can't without cards."

"Strip poker? You're thinking of the wrong cards." A dupe comes running down holding a small case. Opening it up in front of the others to show them what type of cards he had.

"Yu-gi-oh? Isn't that that anime series about a children's card game?" Ray asks.

"Yeah, I think I used to collect those when I was 14." Sam adds, "Huh, didn't think they still sold these."

"Well they do, and their mine." Jamie defends. Usually they refuse to let him play their games due to being younger, sometimes to the point they come off as jerks. But these cards are his. He was playing with them, and he's not just ghonna let them play with them, unless... "What's in it for me if I let you play them?"

"Er..." They try to think, "What do you want?"

"I wanna play. You never let me play anything, so I'm playing this."

"Jamie, this is grown ups game, go play with your action man or something..."

"How old do you think I am?"

"You're still collecting Yu-gi-oh cards."

"I'm fourteen! Sam was twelve when he played with them! Now either let me play or you can just find your own pack of cards."

"Huh, fine." Jubilee lets him.

"Jubes are you insane! He's fourteen! He'll ruin the game!"

"Exactly, he's fourteen. We can just gang up on him, beat him, humiliate him, and then start playing without him."

"Good, but one thing, how do we play 'strip-Yu-gi-oh'?"

...

Ok, first we deal the cards out. Everyone gets about 40 cards at random. Shuffle your cards and draw a hand of about 6. Starting with Bobby we each take a turn. Wvery turn we draw one card out before starting our summoning phase. If our hand has any monster 4 stars or less we can put it on the field. Only one per turn. To use cards with more then 4 we have to sacrifice one monster per every two stars more then 4, so 5-6 we sacrifice 1, 7-8 we sacrifice 2, etc. We can put an unlimited amount of magic/trap cards out as long as we don't over go the limit of 5. Field cards don't count. Every turn we have a battle phase where we can attack once per monster card so long as the attacked player has had a turn. If they have no monsters on the field we take it directly out of their life points,or in this case one item of clothing. If they have a monster out, we compare the two cards points. If in attack mode the 'atk' points, if in defence the 'def' points. If the destroyed monster has more than a thousand attack points the owner has to remove some clothing. If its lower, it adds to a building score until they loose another who's points can be combined with the other to equal a thousand. If the monster is in defence then whichever is higher changes what happens next. If the defence is higher it cancels the attack, if the attack is higher than the defence is destroyed but no clothes are taken." Jamie explains, the others who don't already know try to remember these before the game starts.

"Ok, first I place this card, armoured lizard, and then these magic cards." He does so, before letting Jamie take his turn.

"Ok, first I use change of heart to turn this monster onto my side, then I sacrifice it to summon Chaos Command Magician. Then I use Monster reborn to summon the Armoured Lizard onto my side, before attacking you with both." Bobby's, and everyone else's, faces completely drop.

...

About ten minutes later Bobby is down to a pair of snowman-print briefs and a vest. Ray is down to dark blue plaid boxer shorts. Jubilee is down to a yellow sports bra and matching boyshorts. Sam is wearing green coloured boxer-briefs, and Amara is wearing a red tank top with matching panties. Jamie is wearing everyone else clothes over his own, having not only lost no points, but actually gained some with certain cards. Everyone has literally given up.

"Hey if its Ok with you guys I'm ghonna remember this day." Jamie takes out a camera phone and takes a picture, "And I'm ghonna use that for blackmail."

"Can we at least have our clothes back?" Amara asks.

"What's in it for me?"

"If you do it peacefully we won't all gang up on you and beat you into a pulp." Ray replies.

"Slowly." Jubilee adds.

"Fine." As he starts to take off the clothes however, a large ball of electricity suddenly bursts open and knocks them all back, fading away to reveal this Mysterio being and several alien robots.

"Beware, pathetic mutants, I am Mysterio! The Invader of worlds! The conqueror of planets! The devourer of nations! Your mutant species have interested me. I plan to take you on as slaves and foot soldiers for my armadas. If you come peacefully I will avoid using deadly force..." A Beam of fireworks hits the side of him, only for him to block it with his hands. "Very well." He holds his hand out, causing even more robots and aliens to show up.

"Hey aren't you that guy that got his ass kicked by Spidey? Oh if he can beat you we can." Bobby says.

"Your overconfidence is amusing, coming from a group all wearing only undergarments." They look to realize he has a point, covering up what they can. "Take them." The Aliens charge, causing Amara to summon a large amount of fire to melt them, only for their skin to not even look burnt. "Fools, we're not just some weak species that can be hurt by something like fire! We are a collection of Warriors, born to greatness, ready to crush entire solar systems with our palms! We are the Collection!"

"Yeah, I see your Collection of Warriors, and I raise you one kicked ass!" Ray shouts, releasing a large amount of electricity that stuns the robots and aliens, actually causing the latter to shed their skin and reveal they're just those Sentinel prototypes. "Ha! You're not an alien! You're just some hammy actor with a few toys!"

"Don't! Call! Me! HAMMY!" He holds his hand out, causing a beam of light to shoot out, before teleporting right in front of Ray, gripping his throat. "I AM A POWERFUL WARLORD! WHEN I TAKE A BREATH GOD PEES HIS PANTS! WHEN I TAKE A STEP SATAN CRIES FOR HIS MOMMYKINS! YOU CANNOT MATCH MY POWER! NONE OF YOU CAN!"

"Well try using a scary costume instead of a fishbowl and a few tentacles!" Sam tackles him from behind, hurling him into a wall, before the robots turn to the offensive.

First one tries to stab Bobby, but he dodges, freezes it in ice, and grabs his shirt from the pile, putting it on while kicking two robots back. Sam crashes into a few robots, snapping their necks of, grabbing his pants, before kicking a robot while putting said pants on. Jubilee blinds two robots, grabs her pants, and hurricanrana's one while simultaneously pulling the pants on. Amara starts getting dressed again while throwing fireballs at the robots, heating one up enough to melt into a pile of molten metal. Ray, recovering from being strangled, goes through the pile of clothes while generating a field of electricity that zaps any robots that come too close. He passes the others the rest of their clothes while simultaneously electrocuting any robots in the way.

The team manage to get fully dressed while fighting without breaking any rhythm or getting hit themselves, until Mysterio rises again.

"Impressive humans. But not enough to fight anything I can throw at you!" He teleports more drones, this time larger ones, some with guns, others with arm cannons attached. Just enough to give them a challenge. "Enjoy." The drones attack the X-Men, blasting them into walls, smashing them into the floor, things no person should face, even if said person can make fire or fly like a rocket.

Bobby manages to make a wall of ice to block one, before freezing it solid, only for it to break out. Bobby desperately tries freezing it, making ice objects to attack it with, but it just smashes threw them like they're made of Lego. Bobby tries one final attempt at freezing it, this time not just freezing it's shell, but freezing its inner workings, and at least a metre around it in a thick wall of ice. It's CPU stops working and it shuts down completely, he broke it.

Ray is being held against a wall. The robot is holding its arm up, ready to squash his head like a watermelon. Ray struggles, trying to do the thing he did before to disable the smaller ones. It appears to be immune however or at least has such a little effect. "That's it, I have had it!" Ray screams before gripping his hands into fists, releasing as much electricity as he can and disabling the robot with a large EMP which also extends to a large number of other robots.

Amara tries to run from the robots the best she can, their metal hides too strong to melt. Until she's surrounded by a good ten or twenty. They clock their guns and begin to open fire, but the second a bullet hits her, it melts. Then she releases a large and powerful blast of fire, more powerful then she's ever done, melting _everything_ in its path, robots, walls, objects. It's a good thing everyone else was a good few feet away from the blast's radius.

"How come we don't get any cool super powered moment?" asks Jubilee as her and Sam are backed into a corner.

"I guess they're just better than us." Sam says, before tackling the biggest Robot's leg to make it crush several others while Jubilee blinds their targeting computers. "Or just glory hogs."

The team of mutants manage to not only drive the fight outside into the snowy grass to avoid damaging the mansion anymore, but also turn the tide in their favour, smashing these stronger sentinels easily.

"Oh, don't think this is over. I'm too good for that! Time to face something much better!" Mysterio states, before teleporting a large, fully sized Sentinel into the fight. The sentinel, different from usual, has a longer shaped head and more pointier chest. Its arms contain only one weapon, external palm beams, each surrounded by three long metal claws. "I believe the scientists called it 'The Prowler Sentinel', Enjoy."

The Sentinel activates, targeting the Mutants. It starts to swing at them, heating the claws to make it effortlessly cut through the ground. Iceman tries to stop it with a large ice beam, only for it to break out of it and cover them with Ice shards. Holding out its palm, it starts to charge up a beam to incinerate them. Mysterio watches and laughs, until a Jamie dupe tackles him, multiplying a few times to weight him down, making it hard for him to control the Sentinel. He does however manage to get the Jamie's off of him, before holding a foot above one.

"You think that will stop me? You think _you_ could stop me? Don't make me laugh."

"No, I don't, that's why I told on you."

"Told on me? _Told one me!_ Oh, I'm terrified, who did you tell?" As if on que, Beast jumps onto his back, kicking him to the ground. He picks him back up before grabbing his glass helmet with one hand, rips it off, along with his connection to his fake appendages, before shattering it in his hand.

"Those are _my_ kids." Beast tells him, looking at his now terrified face. The skinny pale face with greasy brown bowl-cut hair stares in shock at Beast, both of his ability to easily beat him with just raw strength when Someone like Ray had trouble fighting him with his powers, and the fact he looks like a furry ape man. "I'm their teacher, you touch them, I beat you into a pulp." Beast pulls him closer, "Got that?" He throws the now defenceless man at the robot, with enough strength to knock it over, "I've really got to fight more."

"Mr. McCoy?" The teens ask, having regrouped and running to see him, "Why didn't you get involved earlier! ? He was in the mansion! You were just a floor below! Why didn't you do anything! ?"

"Well to be honest I really stopped paying attention the second you started watching that movie. Any noise I heard after I just assumed was from the movie." They look at him angrily, only for him to shrug. As they hurdle around him, the Sentinel merely stands back up, ready to fight again. Beast sighs before Jumping, climbing up its back to its neck and ripping off the head. "Well, this was a real step back from those mutant hunting Machines they _used_ to make, its neck was so weak."

"Yes, maybe." Mysterio, who's now no longer able to pretend to be an alien anymore as they can clearly see his human face, responds before stepping back up. "But this was just a test. You've seen my real face, and I'll admit, it must be shocking that someone so powerful looks like such a weak human, but my species just coincidentally look like your race..."

"Give It a rest, we know that face. You're that Quinton Beck guy from the news, the one who got all those actors killed in a failed special effect." Beast tells him, recognising his face.

"Shut Up! I was a talented genius! Those people blamed me for something the producers want! THOSE ACTORS WERE ALL HAS BINS! I AM WAY MORE INTELLIGENT AND A BETTER THEN ANY OF THEM COULD HOPE TO BE! YOUR ENTIRE RACE SHALL BOW BEFORE ME FOR YOUR SINS!" Jamie responds by throwing a rock at his head, causing the others to laugh. "Fine, disrespect me if you will, but I will make my escape now. Know this: I could strike any time. I still have an armada, and a teleporting device that can take me any place on this planet and even into other dimensions!" He presses a button, causing a portal to open up, sending anything that goes threw it to wherever it leads to, even light as seen by the ability to see where it leads: a beach somewhere. "Goodbye X-"

He's cut off when a loud roar comes from the other side. Mysterio looks to see a large figure approaching the portal from the other side, entering it and grabbing Mysterio. This thing is twice the size of the mansion, towering over it like something from HP Lovecraft's work. It even resembles the Dark lord Cthulhu. Its large; has long tentacles covering its face like a beard that extends over his chest and back. It walks like a large ape, with a reptilian-like long tail. Its skin, a dark green coloured hide thicker then concrete, is covered in a lighter coloured slime, which burns anything it touches.

Amazingly this thing isn't from another dimension. It's actually a creature from earth, just completely undiscovered by man. Which is a good thing in a way.

It holds Mysterio in its arm, ready to eat him. Or worse.

"Get off of me!" he presses the summon button on his computer, making a second prowler sentinel appear. It fires on this 'Cthulhu' looking creature, only to make it angry. With its second arm it punches down on its head, crushing it like a tin-can, before turning its attention back onto Mysterio. A beam of fire hits its arm as Amara tries to stop it, making it angry. It goes to punch them into the ground, but Bobby makes an ice dome that it easily crushes but keeps trying to freeze its arm, managing to stop it completely by freezing its arm over. Amara goes back to burning it, using her fiery form to use more power, causing it to step back. Jubilee helps by shooting a beam of fireworks into its eyes to blind it and make it thrash backwards. Ray adds to it by completely electrocuting it, causing the wrist computer on Mysterio's arm to reopen the teleporting portal. Before Sam pushes the creature back into it, teleporting it back to the last place Mysterio tried to go. AKA the beach this thing apparently came from.

Beast jumps to kick its face while many Jamies push it back as Beast and Sam continue their efforts to push it into the portal. With a final strike from Amara's fiery flare and a flying punch by Sam, it tipples back into the portal, taking Mysterio with him but leaving behind the teleporting wrist computer.

"That, Was, Terrifying! I practically went to the bathroom then! What was that! ? Where did it even come from! ?" Bobby says, before Beast picks up the discarded wrist computer. Looking at its last two destinations, Mysterio's base, where he brought the second Prowler Sentinel from, and...

"You'd never believe this." Beast says, almost smiling, "Bermuda, the Bermuda Triangle."

...

Tabitha returns two hours later after shopping with Roberto's money. Having bought several things she enters the garden, to see the other teenagers, and Beast, all cleaning up the rubble from the extensive fight, who all look at her with anger for leaving them. "Wow, some party you guys had."

...

Fallowing the fight, SHIELD return the X-Men to the mansion so they can help clean up the rubble, and prepare for the Christmas Holidays. Considering the fight took place 5 days before Christmas you'd expect them to deliver them back earlier so they had more time. But no, they gave them only a few days to buy each other Christmas presents and go home for the holidays.

...

Next tim-

"Wait!" Roberto yells to the camera, stopping it from cutting to 'Next time' thing. "Why wasn't I here! ? I did nothing this entire issue and it was supposed to be about the new recruits! I'm one too! And another thing: Why was I repeatedly mocked! ? I'm awesome! How can no body see that! ?"

...

Next time, Daken attacks the mansion once again. But this time, Logan has a plan, a plan that risks a lot of people but may be able to capture his son and find out just why he thinks the things he does...


	29. Prapared for this

So, what have you all been up to? Christmas will be over by the time this is published, so enjoy.

...

"Welcome to Pietro's guide to messing with the X-geeks!" Quicksilver states while standing before the Camera on the cliff side near the mansion. "This is my game show where I will pull pranks and jokes to teach you young Pietro lovers how to be the biggest Jerkass at your school, college, Workplace, and even church. You see, despite my great speed and many, many, MANY, talents, I am but one man, so I can only spread my jerkiness to only one third of the state of New York. So I need you, yes, you, to spread the word of jackass to the rest of America! AND THEN THE WORLD! So lets start **Pietro's guide to messing with the X-geeks! Episode 1!**"

"Firstly, you have to start off big; don't listen to those losers who say to start small and work your way up. They're losers. You have to start with something big, and it doesn't get bigger then Logan! Except for well, anyone taller than Logan. Which means anyone except for Wanda, Beast, Tabitha, that Sunspot kid, what's her name- The Chinese girl, Jubilation I think her names was- Daniels, Pryde, Toad, That little dork who clones himself, -Jamie that was it?- The professor, That tiny Brazilian chick who set my pants on fire that one time- But only because I let her! If I didn't want her to I could so have made her get set on fire…"

"Er Pietro." Toad says, "Can you wrap this up, we only have a few minutes of screen time before we have to give the camera back to that kid who follows everyone around and documents what they do. Yo."

"Who? Greg?"

"Yeah, that guy from Xavier's whose power is his ability to send everything he sees to another dimension where its seen by TV writers who use it for TV shows or dorky kids who write fanfiction about those shows instead of chasing girls like normal boys. Yo."

"Oh, right, like that's real. I bet he just fakes it so he can mooch off of the X-Men. So anyway, to mess with Logan you just have to sneak into his room; however, the hard part is making sure you don't touch ANYTHING, so that's why I'm ghonna wear this Hazmat suit." Pietro explains, spinning around and changing into a white Hazmat suit. "Second part is to take his shaving cream and replace it with Sulphuric Acid, the kind that burns up human flesh and turns Admantium green. Thirdly we just slip this Crack Cocaine into his flask, the one he'll use to top up his coffee."

"Cocaine came from Freaky Joe, down by Bayville docks."

"Then we take out his underwear drawer and replace it with these frilly panties that are way too small for even Logan. But he won't notice until a few minutes after getting dressed, since he'll be high on crack."

"The Panties came from some of the girl X-geeks, so they'll be pissed too."

"And then we play the waiting Game." Pietro finishes off by hiding with Toad in the shadows. Logan walks towards his room, clutching a nearly empty cup of coffee and barely awake. He enters the room, not noticing the boys, who're using Hazmat suits to hide their scent. A few minutes later, the sound of a pouring drink is heard, and then a gulping, before the sound a shaving cream being sprayed, and then a loud scream. "It's working! Plus Logan has a funny reaction to getting high." Logan slams open the door, his face burnt and struggling to heal from the Acid, before throwing up all over the floor, and then pulling at his pants after realizing what he's wearing and storming off to find out who did it.

"It's funny because Logan will blame one of the kids. Probably Ice-baby or Wagner." Pietro explains while laughing, "And now to finish this off." He zooms back into the room, leaving holding Logan's Wallet, pulling out at least a hundred in twenties. "Ok, we need to give this Camera back to Greg. Next time I'll be showing you how to make Cyclops cry, and as a bonus we'll be doing a panty raid and show you how to turn an X-Geek's every day boxer shorts into a humorous flag. Stay tuned for whatever piece of Crap Greg is going to watch."

"Hey guys, are you done with my camera." A teenaged X-Man asks, "I need it for the rest of today."

"Sure Greg, should I change the tape?" Toad asks while holding the Camera.

"Nah, I'll just watch it and then tape over it, who knows, whoever gets today's events might like it and put it as a cold opening."

"Yeah, whatever you say." Pietro replies while walking away, "You Crazy douche bag." He mutters before running off.

**More then prepared**

...

Daken stands above a cliff top, watching the Mansion. He's been watching it for a few days, he's just far enough to not be detected telepathically (Except for Cerebro) or with advanced senses (By using his pheromones to avoid Logan and Laura from knowing he's there), but close enough to see it perfectly. Using his own senses to know exactly what everyone is saying. He's planning, he's been planning out how to fight all the X-Men, knowing they will interfere. Now he's ready, ready to kill…

...

It's been a few days since Christmas, everyone's celebrated it their own way. Kurt set up last minute decorations, Kitty Set up Hanukkah decorations for the Jewish mutants. Rogue snarked that Kitty's the only Jewish X-Man. Bobby made various Ice decorations. Sam bought a few new games for presents. Jamie helped Kurt set up decorations, Jubilee visited her parents grave's in California. Roberto complained that no one wants to know what he did during the holidays. Amara helped heat up the mansion. Logan meanwhile had to explain to his young clone what Christmas is. Storm helped change the weather into something more 'Christmas-y'. Hank helped the Professor contact all the parents of the students to invite them to visit their children since they couldn't go home during this season.

The other residents all did separate things, but lets talk about something else.

"SHIELD could have at least dropped us off a few days earlier so we could actually have time to celebrate the holidays." Logan complains while talking to the Professor, Hank, Storm, Scott and Jean, who all unanimously agree, "I mean, I get they wanted to know what had been going on, but they could'a just asked us a few questions while taking us home; they didn't have to spend a few days with long interviews that they kept repeating the same questions over and over again."

"And not to mention the coffee." Scott adds, getting a strange look, "What? Can't I make a joke every once in a while?"

"Well at least you got home in time for us to start preparations for what to do about this wayward son of yours Logan." The professor tells the group, "Are we ready for him?"

"The students all know he's dangerous, and what he can do. We've got security all ready just in case."

"What will you do if he proves too dangerous?" Xavier asks.

"We could always just ask him to sit down while we use Cerebro." Beast jokes.

"If he gets too dangerous then I'll have to be a little less careful about what I do to stop him." Logan states, holding out his fist and unsheathing his claws for effect, "If it comes down to it, Cyke could always just blast him into a hard metal object so we can deal with him."

"What if that just makes him _less_ stable?"

"I don't know, but we can't risk the students getting hurt because Weapon X thought that messing with my son was a good Idea, we'll do what it takes to keep them safe. It's not like he can't take it. Trust me, if All goes to hell, I'm more then Prepared."

...

The students all blissfully continue their daily routines now that the holidays are over and they're all at the mansion. Scott goes back to practising Danger Room simulations. Jean goes back to teaching younger students. Kurt goes back to teasing Kitty. Kitty goes back to hitting Kurt with a hair brush. And Rogue goes back to making mean yet humorous sarcastic comments. Bobby continues to plan stupid pranks. Etc, Etc, you get the picture.

As everyone minds their own business, none of them notice Daken slipping in through a window, wearing a grey sleeveless hoody with cargos, military boots, and his own set of dog tags. Using his pheromone ability to keep everyone from noticing him, he sneaks past them trying to find Logan. Walking past the Rec Room.

In the Rec Room, Several of the students watch TV. Betse Braddock, AKA Psylocke, is practising a Telekinetic trick of creating 'Psychic-swords', using her power to pull the molecules in the air together into a bladed weapon. While some other students try to either watch it, or make her fail miserably; Bobby is one of these people.

"C'mon, shatter! Shatter!" Bobby yells while watching her.

She sits in a meditating position on the couch while holding out a hand. Purple molecules are swirling around, glowing, forming into a blade shape. As she concentrates, it becomes less misshapen, forming a perfect blade. Until she lets her concentration slip and it shatters, making several students laugh.

"Yes! It works!" Bobby cheers, "Yelling at someone to distract them works!" Psylocke retaliates by regaining control of the shatter blade pieces and sending them at Bobby, who runs in fear from these tiny psychic blades, accidentally barging into Daken, knocking both over. "Oh, sorry man I…" Bobby starts before he recognises the face. "Oh $&!£ Guys its Logan's son! It's James!" He screams, only making Daken push the mutant, jump up, and then kick him in the face.

A ball of fire hurls at Daken, setting his back on fire as he turns to see Amara hurl fire balls, before leaping at her while releasing his claws, trying cut off her head. Luckily for the young X-Woman a large wall of ice suddenly appears in between and he smashes into it. He retaliates by swinging his left arm out, hurling his wrist claw out of his arm and make it fly into Bobby's shoulder, stabbing and disabling him, and then finishing off by punching Amara into a wall. The remaining students in the Rec room either run away to evacuate the school, or try to fight him off. For starters, Rockslide, the larger student covered in 'rock' like bone plates that make him look like a rock Golem, charges at him, trying to punch him into a wall. He just leaps up, lands on the back of the rock mutant and kicks him into the large ice wall. Mercury forms her hands into metal blades and slices at him, but he blocks with his own claws, stabs her with the wrist claw on his right and allows it to break off and essentially poison her, before kicking her into a wall as well.

Purple blades fly into his back while he's distracted; he turns to see Psylocke forming another blade, one that extends outwards from her hand, using it to fight him. She stabs him in the shoulder, before striking in an 'X' motion and a third strike, which he blocks with his own claws, locking their weapons. He pushes her into a wall, she kicks him in his stomach before kicking the side of his head and then tripping him, holding the psychic blade at his neck. His claws then turn to Admantium, before cutting through the psychic sword and holding his claws at her neck, tripping her over and flipping the situation- Until a blue gloved fist punches the side of his head and hurling him into a window and then several yards.

"Keep your hands away from my sister." Brian Braddock, Psylocke's twin brother and fellow Mutant Captain Britain, tells the aggressive mutant, wearing his uniform but without the mask and a brown jacket over. Daken starts to move but is stopped when Capt. Brit flies at him, knocking him further before grabbing him and slamming him into the floor. He begins to get back up but Brian dives down at him and punches the top of his head, smashing him back into the ground, making a small creator, and breaking his own hand in the process. After nursing his broken left arm, he tries to swing with his right arm, but Daken catches it and flips him over, having used his own momentum against him.

"Not a righty huh?" Daken quips, before stabbing him in the stomach. Brian uses his force-field generating power to stop the claws, until they turn to Admantium again and cut through and by extension his stomach. "Did you think that all your strength could stop me?"

"No, if you could beat my sister you could beat me. I fully admit she could kick my ass." Brian tells him, gritting through the pain.

"Then why try?" He asks, looking almost psychotic.

"It made a damn good distraction." Brian smiles, before a beam of multicoloured energy hits into Daken. He screams at them, before a beam of multi-coloured plasmoids hits his face, blinding him for a few seconds so a different figure can tackle him, hurling him into a tree. The two mutants responsible for this attack, Jubilee and Cannonball respectfully, both walk towards the destroyed tree. Daken leaps back up, only for an electrical charge to hit his back and stop him. Berserker walks up to the two, smirking.

"You can thank me later." The other two look in horror as Daken slices Berserker in the back, causing him to fall onto the floor, Before kicking Sam in the face and punching the top of Jubilee's head, all before they could even register his presence.

He looks up to see the next mutant, before a green aura appears around him, forcing his arms out and holding him up. Several rocks, all with a similar glow, then hurl at him, and then several similarly glowing trees and metal spikes from fence, and some statues. Responsible for this is Hellion, the telekinetic Mutant, who then fires concentrated air in the similar fashion to beam attacks, all the while using as much power as he can to telekinetically slap Daken around with whatever he can. Daken tries to swing his arm and hurl a regrown wrist claw at him, but the telekinetic energy Hellion is using just makes the claw fly around and stab him back in the chest.

"Looks like you're beaten."

"Looks like you forgot my other power." By the time Hellion has realized Daken's disappeared an elbow, one with an Admantium bone, hits the back of his head, and then his abdomen, and then the front of his face, knocking him down to the floor, before drawing out his claws to finish the young mutant off. Only for another pair of claws to stab him, and then slash at his back repeatedly. X-23 is here to kill him. "Well, well, well." He comments before fighting back, clashing their claws before kicking her in the stomach and then to the floor.

She jumps back up, summersaults over him and stabs him in the back with her foot claw. He grabs her leg, still holding the foot claw in his back, and spinning himself around and letting her fly into a tree, she jumps out of the tree and tackles him, kicking him in the stomach while grabbing his shirt, repeatedly kicking him.

"So, are you angry about the fact I just tried to kill your little friend?" She kicks him harder, "Or the fact that I made you kill someone." She kicks him in the groin, "Or maybe it's the fact that everyone knows your nothing but a clone. A failed clone. A failed clone with signs of Asperger's syndrome, and can't even heal at a newts level. Who everyone knows Logan would never love in the same way as a normal child." She starts to kick him as hard and aggressive as she can, a normal man would have screamed in pain from it. "So how many buttons did I press? 6? How about I say something like you'll never be normal. You're like me, empty. Nothing but a sociopath who doesn't understand their own emotions. Who will never have a real friend because everyone is terrified of you. Not to mention how they all pity you, and how SHIELD only lets you live with them because they don't want to look like monsters who keep children locked up. So how many is that? Twelve?"

She tries to punch him in the face, claws out, but he only laughs, before grabbing her shirt, flipping around so he's pinning her down.

"Remember this Laura, I'm older, stronger, faster, better, I'm one of those older brothers who people hate because I'm just that much better, and nothing you can say will have the same effect as what I've just said."

"You a sick, twisted criminal! A murderer! We're nothing alike!"

"Oh, _please stop, that's terrible!_ Is that really your best shot? Next you'll tell me my haircut's ridiculous and how I'm like some TV show reject."

"Your mother is dead." He responds to this comment by punching her in the face, "What? Can't take it when it's the other way around? Your mother is dead, you'll never have your revenge and you have more problems than anything any terrorist biological weapon ever made could ever have."

"How? Your just as damaged as I am and you're not even a _good_ weapon."

"No, I may never have had a life, I may never understand emotion, and I may never be normal, but at least I'm free. You'll never be free, you'll always want your mother back and you'll always want revenge on the one who killed her, but you'll never know who did it. Logan didn't, but whoever did has you brainwashed into thinking he did, and you'll never find out who." He punches her again. She tries to kick him but he blocks and starts to punch her more, almost crying from his anger. He's stopped when he finds himself suddenly lifted off from the air, before lightning strikes him.

"You shall regret the day you decided to attack us at our home!" Storm cries, using the power of the environment as a deadly weapon. "You know what happens to someone who gets caught in the eye of the storm?"

"They get really pissed off!" He replies digging his claws into the ground, using it to pull himself towards her. She strikes at him, but that only slows him down. Determined, he reaches through pain, burnt flesh and enough volts of electricity striking through his brain to put a normal man into a coma. His heart pounding faster than normal to keep himself healing, managing to pull himself to the mansion's doors, which rip off from Storms attack. His arm dislocated, he runs through the mansion while Storm strikes at him through windows, distracting him so Jean can take the injured to the medical infirmary wing.

He runs to the kitchen, injured, burnt, opening the refrigerator/freezer and hiding behind the door. Taking out large pieces of meat, such as turnkeys, chickens, stakes, eating them to regain some protein to heal. Before drinking two cartons of milk. His wrist claws, due to constantly being used as ranged weapons, take up a lot of calcium to keep remaking them, like Spyke. In fact the reason these ones are turn into Carbonadium instead of Admantium is that Carbonadium can be produced by the products he eats and drinks, while Admantium most be gained from an external source, such as the process that put it inside his bones in compound form, and if he was constantly throwing Admantium claws our of his body it would run out and waist the most expensive metal in the world.

Storm strikes another bolt of lightning into the Kitchen. He's healed and ready to get back to fighting. Storm waits outside, looking for movement, until suddenly a sharp pain hits her stomach. His pheromones make it very tricky to wait outside for him, so he was able to attack her without her seeing it.

"Storm!" Jean cries, hurling pieces of shattered statues and rocks at him, before lifting him up and smashing him into the ground.

Word of advice, don't tick off someone who can destroy stars.

Daken's arms are broken as he is thrown around like a ragdoll. Any attempt to escape Jean's rage are deflected and forced onto him. His pheromones are being pulled back to him by her Telekinetic power. He's been beaten. Jean's power is throwing him around, and subconsciously generating enough thermal energy to make her look like she's on fire. Fire in the shape of a bird, a phoenix.

However, this power is too much, and soon Jean looses focus, causing objects to instead gravitate around her, spinning around like they're in a hurricane. Same thing with Daken, who manages to use this to his advantage, leaping onto Jean's back, using a sleeper hold to knock her out and stop the telekinetic fury, before reconnecting his dislocated arm.

...

"This aint right, I need to stop him before he kills one of 'em!" Logan relents, pacing around the Danger Room as Xavier watches from its control room, "Let me go out there Chuck and stop him!"

"Logan, if he is able to defeat you what's to stop him from attacking the students? You have the best chance in subduing him, so we need to give you time to prepare. The student body and teachers will be able take care of themselves, they're trained for this." Xavier responds.

"But…"

"They will be all right. They have the advantage of numbers."

...

"Ok, time to die Red, Time To Die!" Daken tells her in one of those moments that are meant to be serious but are actually hilarious, before slowly getting ready to finish her off. "Wait, I know something or someone is going to hit me before I can do this. It's happened way too many times before…" As he points it out a red beam shoots him off of her. He gets back up only to be shot down again. He gets up and leaps at Cyclops, dodging the beam, and trying to land claw first at Cyclops, who grabs him, judo flips him and blasts him again.

He lands again, this time dodging the blast and kicking him, Scott roundhouse kicks him but he dodges and tries to slice at Scott, who grabs his arm in a martial arts hold and pushes on the elbow, breaking it. He stamps on Scott's foot and kicks his leg, breaking that as well, both young men pull away, nursing their respective broken limbs.

"Getting Tired Summers?"

"Not a chance." Scott limbs towards him punches him, making Daken double over before Scott elbows his head to make him fall to the ground. He rubs the arm he uses for a few seconds, after all he just elbowed something that has the universes strongest metal inside, before holding him to the ground a repeatedly punching him, enough to make him bleed badly, not to mention probably breaking his own knuckles.

He pulls away for a second to try and deal with his current pain, giving Daken enough time to kick him in the ribs, knocking him back before getting up and punching the Field leader square in the jaw, knocking him down. Instead of finishing him off he decides to leave him, remembering every previous attempt to do so was interrupted.

As he walks into the Mansion, a puff of smoke appears behind him; a pair of feet kick him in the back before disappearing with the smoke. He stumbles forward, where two hands pop out from the floor and grab his ankles, tripping him up. He gets back up, closing his eyes and sniffing around. He holds an arm out as a flash of light happens and a puff of smoke appears just around his arm. Kurt teleports directly where Daken's arm is.

Instead of being fatally impaled on Daken's arm however, they both look to see Daken's arm phased into his body, and a hand holding the back of Daken's leg, before Daken is pulled into the floor by Kitty, taking him into the floor below. He tries to strike at Kitty, but a puff of smoke grabs him and takes him into the hallway again, dumping him onto the stairs, the back of Kitty's leg suddenly kicks the back of Daken's head, knocking him down for a second before he rolls away and gets back to his feet, before cracking his neck around. Both Kurt and Kitty stop, stunned by Daken's pheromones, before the mutant responsible for this punches both of them in the face.

Back outside, an un-gloved hand touches the foreheads of several of the unconscious mutants, each time careful not to hurt them.

Daken looks down on the two unconscious mutants, before sniffing the air again. He reacts to a smell by turning around fast, only for two large gorilla-like feet to kick him in the chest. The figure these feet belong to leaps back into the air, curling into a ball and landing onto Daken's chest in a Senton-like fashion. Beast grabs the banister of the staircase, sitting on it and looking at the angry mutant with a smile.

"So it looks like you've been busy."

"Looks like you're about to drop!" he leaps at Beast, who merely dodges the attack, kicking him again before leaping over him, palm to the back of his head, and landing on the staircase, slamming Daken's face into the stairs. Daken gets back up and tries to leap at him, but Beast outmatches him in strength and agility, easily dodging and countering. Until Daken enters a berserk rage and starts to attack him recklessly, managing to stab him in the shoulder, slowing him down so he can deliver a strike to Beast's abdomen, Disabling the larger mutant.

As Daken sighs, regaining control, a beam of red energy hits him in the back, before a female figure, roughly the same age, if a little younger, runs to the injured Beast, touching his forehead as well. Daken gets up to look at her.

"Well, is it your turn, Skunk head?"

"Maybe, but maybe ah'm just ghonna kick your ass." Rogue retorts, releasing another blast to send him into a wall, before using Beast's agility to leap up to him, grabbing his face and taking his healing abilities and DNA. Daken tries to disable her with his pheromones but they have no effect. He tries to stab her but she heals. He attempts to punch her in the face but she punches him first, pulling him back with Jean's power before punching him away again. She leaps up into the air, striking him down with Scott's eyebeams, before then flying into him like Cannonball, crashing them both into the floor. Phasing through it with Kitty's power and landing in the hanger, before using the X-Jet's runway, she takes him out of the X-Mansion grounds and throws him into the lake below.

Daken crawls out of the lake, coughing, before dragging himself into the woods, but stops when he finds himself at the foot of someone else.

"So, _Cherie_ whooped you good, huh." Gambit comments, using his staff to hold him down.

"What do you want, LeBeau, I'm a little busy."

"What? Trying to breath? Why aren't you up and trying to fight me?"

"I'll give you a hint, I have two gallons of water in my lungs, and at my left leg is dislocated, why do you think?"

"Well, while I have you, I have to ask, who are you? Who are you really? I get, your Logan's angry kid, but who are you personally?"

"You want to know?" He turns around, kicking Gambit's leg and pushing him away, before pushing his dislocated knee joint back into place. He gets back up, coughs out some water, before grabbing Gambit by his collar. Before Gambit can react he suddenly stops, Daken's pheromones paralysing him, "Here's the thing, Remy, I'm not the fun guy you saved from Weapon X. He never existed. He was just a mask so I could get into the X-Men. I needed to find the bastard responsible for me, and make him pay."

"I thought so." Gambit drops a card onto the floor. Daken moves away from it to avoid the explosion, accidentally allowing Gambit freedom of his paralysis. Daken looks back, realizing Gambit never charged the card, a trick he's seen him do in the past. Before he can react, several cards fly at him, each one detonating and knocking him into a tree. Another card flies into a tree above him, blowing up and making it collapse over him, finishing off by leaping into the air and slamming his staff onto the top of the tree.

Daken smashes out of the destroyed plant and leaps at Gambit, kicking him in the chest and knocking him back, making him drop all his cards. Daken ignores this and moves closer, until every card begins to explode, Allowing Gambit to get back to his feet while Daken tries to deal with the rapid explosions, only just managing to escape, now covered in large burns which slowly heal.

"So, you wanna play another game? How about chase 'de ace?" Gambit throws an ace card at him, which he dodges and swings his arm to hurl his wrist claw at the Cajun thief, who also dodges.

"I'm more of a fan of Snap." He dives at Remy, who dodges, making him crash into a tree, which _snaps_ and collapses onto Gambit, completely knocking him out. Daken begins to walk away, but turns back, using his claws to cut the tree up and free the unconscious Gambit. Showing just one ounce of humanity, before leaving the scene to have a rematch with Rogue.

...

While he was busy fighting Gambit, Rogue had used the time to help Jamie take the injured into the Med labs, one of the school Residents, Josh Foley, also known as Elixr. Will be able to heal them all of their injuries with his power, while Beast, who has partially recovered from his own injuries already, will help with taking care of them.

Just as Rogue and Jamie had finished carrying Storm into the Sub Basement, Rogue's temporarily advanced senses detect Daken's presence.

"Jamie, can you take over for now? Ah think he's back."

"Ok." Jamie nods, before him and several dupes pick Storm up and carry her into the Med labs while Rogue stretches her arms, getting ready to fight Daken again. She returns to the ground floor, finding him waiting by the door.

"There was no point taking them to the med labs, the second I cut off the head of my father I'm going to kill them all."

"Well, good thing you aint ghonna get a chance ta." Rogue retorts, before using Scott's power to blast at him, only for him to duck, roll, and leap at her, successfully kicking her in the side. She manipulates the wind to hurl him back, but it doesn't move him very far.

"Well, it looks like these extra powers are starting to fade." Daken taunts as he starts to attack once again. She dodges his claw attack, and blocks his arm with her own before punching him, knocking him back. He gets back up and swings rapidly with his claws, but she dodges his attacks and kicks him in the abdomen, disorienting him long enough to throw him into a wall. He starts to move again but she uses Jean's Telekinetic powers to pull him into another wall and pin him down with another of Scott's power. He looks unconscious so she teleports over to him and to check on him. He opens his eyes and tries to punch her, but she catches his fist.

"Dumbass." He tells her, just as he pops his claws into her hand, creating two large cuts on the palm. He pulls the claws out, cutting up her hand. She grips her arm in pain as it slowly heals, however it stops healing before it can close up the wound completely. "Looks like you're out of powers." He comments, before punching her hard enough to knock her out.

"End of the line, Kid." A familiar voice is heard. Daken's face turns from a scowl into full blown fury as he turns to face his Father. Jumping at him while roaring, Logan stands still, completely unfazed, before sidestepping and punching Daken in the back of the head. His son gets back up and tries to hit him again but Logan blocks and hits him in the gut, and elbows the back of his head. "Had enough?"

"£^& you!" He cries before attacking him again, however Logan shows how much more stronger and better trained he is. Daken is too angry to use his pheromones and instead just wildly swinging away.

"Yeah, I've heard that before, not always in English." Logan dodges each attack, kicking him in the back. "We once had this kid who could speak French. Oh, all the things he said, he didn't know I was Canadian." Daken tries to lunge at him, but the stronger man grabs his collar and throws him back. "Or that I used to be on a team with a French-Canadian Mutant, and that we both used to say all sorts of stuff about our teammates. Apparently I'm multi-lingual." Daken tries to Attack Logan again, but he catches his arms and holds them to either side of his own body. Not letting him attack any more or even move, Logan pulls him back, placing his knees against his son's body and pulling his arms, trapping him completely. "Guess you ain't moving any time soon."

"What! You ghonna hold me here while Xavier prods my brain? Puts in some false memories? Do you think you could hold me that long?" Daken questions while trying to escape.

"Nah," Logan responds, before tilting his head towards his collar bone. "Wilson, take you shot." Then Daken notices the wire, the wire that leads to a radio. Before he can react a gunshot is heard; Daken's face lights up with pain as Logan releases him, letting him lay down, paralysed by the bullet that just lodged itself in between the plates in his spine.

"Thanks Wilson, you can go back to Fury and tell him how you helped us." Logan mutters into the radio wire. He did say he was prepared for this.

"That wasn't what I got told. I got told that I'd get to keep him. I'd hug him, and squeeze him, and call him George, and then set his body on fire and use it to cook smores, just like the Ancient Greek. You know, I don't get what's so popular with them, all their stories are about demi-gods or gods which like to cheat and rape, or trap them in some kind of eternal prison. They take everything to disproportionate levels of retribution. I mean, sure, I like my revenge as a dish best served 3 times the size of what happened, like this one time, this guy on a bike knocked my coffee out of my hand, so I broke into his house and set his bed on fire. But I didn't turn him into a spider or…" Deadpool tells Logan through the radio, until Logan turns the channel so Deadpool is just talking wildly to anyone paying attention to his frequency. Logan turns back to his Paralysed son, and then to the injured Goth girl with snow-white coloured bangs.

"Hey, Stripes, you awake?"

"Yah, ah'm awake, but mah hand is killing me." She replies, holding her arm in pain.

"Well help me take him to the Sub Basement, Chuck's prepping a special Room to hold him."

"What about Gambit?" Rogue asks.

"What about him? Is he still down in the woods…"

"Not a chance." The radio beeps up, Gambit is responding.

"Huh, The Cajun's harder to kill then I thought." Logan says aloud.

"Yeah, like I keep telling you, I'm just that good… Wait, you thought he killed me? And you didn't even care? You guys Suck."

"Yeah, yeah, once Storm's awake she'll fly down and get you back up here for Medical attention."

So Logan signals to Rogue to help him carry his sociopathic son to the Subbasement, where he will stay until they can stop his wild anger.

...

Next time-

Logan and Professor Xavier try to find out what made Daken think that his father was the one who murdered his mother. However, when Xavier has trouble accessing his mind, he turns to Cerebro to open up all of Daken's repressed memories. But while Xavier is in Cerebro, Daken makes his escape, and plans to go through anyone or anything to get Xavier out of his brain…


	30. Revalations of X

Well, here is the last chapter of the first part of the Daken Arc, Hope you enjoy this, I'm hoping it will come off as awesome, tragic, and likable as I tried to write it.

...

**Realizations of X**

...

Daken opens his eyes. He's been unconscious for the last hour. The bullet has been removed but the powerful sedatives have still left him weak. His arms and legs are restrained by a large 'crucifix' like metal structure which also holds his body and head in place. He looks around the room; it's just a regular square shaped lab, cameras in the corner, one large door at the front and a vent at the centre of the room's ceiling, directly above Daken's Restraints.

"Is this enough to hold him?" Logan asks, as he watches TV monitors of Daken alongside Hank, Professor, and Scott, the latter of whom is still injured from his fight with Daken, and as such is bandaged up. "I'm just saying he can turn his bones into Admantium. What's to stop him from cutting open those walls if he gets out of that restraint."

"Well, maybe because it's a metre thick steel wall. Even if he cuts into it he couldn't cut open an exit in time for us to knock him out with telepathic attacks." Hank replies, "Besides, if he gets out there's no where for him to go. His room is completely surrounded by dirt."

"What about the air vent, is that safe? Couldn't he escape?" Cyclops asks.

"Oh please, Air vents can't hold people. Trust me I've tried and failed." Logan says. "Water pipes, those big ones designed for sewage, preferably ones not in use anymore."

"But he's lighter then you, it might hold him."

"Ok, you have a point, but what about that metal door? Is it rigged to spray out knock out gas if he tries to open it?" Logan adds, getting blank stares, "Hey, I said _knock out_ gas. Its an improvement."

"Any way." Hank says to change the subject. "The vent is secured in place, but is mostly vertical. It would take him a while to get out. The door isn't rigged to spray out any gas, but is rigged to close up a lock completely if he gets out of his restraints. Its almost completely impossible to escape."

"_Almost?_" Scott asks.

"Well, when I tested it I couldn't get out. But he's the one with claws that cut through steel like butter and can dig into vertical walls. He might, if he has the will power of Teddy Roosevelt, be able to climb up the vent."

"So what you're saying is, It's designed not to let him out, but he might be able to if he sets his mind to it? What's the back up for that?"

"That SHIELD has fast enough response time to save our butts." Hank replies jokingly, "Seriously, if he start to climb up the vents the professor can just attack his mind. Can't you professor?" Beast asks.

"I can try, however the last time I tried to enter his mind it was as if something was forcing me out, some kind of trauma induced wall to stop me from entering his brain to look at his thoughts."

"Do you know why?" Scott asks.

"I believe that, whom ever was responsible for his apparent memory altering may have placed a mental block. Some kind of subconscious thought designed to repel over beings from mentally connecting to him."

"So, as well as screwing with his memories, they locked the door so no one could fix 'em, damn." Logan comments.

"However, while I may be unable to enter his mind myself, there is _other_ ways to enter his mind." Xavier states.

"Such as?" Logan asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"That's where I come in." Beast tells them, getting attention to him as he presses a device that activates a hologram, showing a metal contraption that resembles the Cerebro Helmet, but with minor changes, such as an extra a wireless receiver on the top, and extra restraints to keep it on someone's head. "This device is essentially the reverse of Cerebro. Instead of the user being able to read any mind he needs, their mind is projected into this computer. From there we can search through every memory, even the repressed ones. We can find the memory of when he was four and unlock it."

"How do you know he'll believe us if we show it to him? He pretty much thinks we're the Anti-Christ's."

"That's the thing, we don't _need_ to. When the machine goes through his mind, he remembers any thought or memory it registers. He should see exactly what really happen…"

"Wait, so this machine is ghonna make him relive every traumatic event in his lives, especially the repressed ones. I mean, he may of made us all look like we were trained by Toad, and I would really love to break his arm like he did to me. But, that's just, just wrong." Cyclops argues.

"Scott's right. This is way too messed up." Logan agrees.

"He won't be reliving traumatic events, it's more of him remembering, its like reminding him."

"It still doesn't feel right."

"Yes, Scott, I realize it is somewhat morally wrong, but if we do not cure him of his anger he will became a danger to anyone he interacts with. SHIELD would have no choice but to have him executed, and killing someone for being manipulated is the last thing we would want." Xavier explains.

"Trust me, I've been trying to think of millions of other options, but this is the only guaranteed way he would believe us." Beast assures them, he himself questioning the morals of this plan.

So after much discussion, Xavier, Scott, and Hank enter the cell. Hank to place the device onto Daken's head, Xavier to make sure it works and Scott to make sure the vicious little mutant with a stupid haircut doesn't try to gut anyone.

"Now James, remember this device is just to look through your memories, none will be altered or erased…" Beast tries to explain to him, but he thrashes and growls like some kind of vicious animal. Beast pulls back for a second, but goes back to placing the device, locking it onto his head so he can't just knock it or pull it off.

"Hopefully after this you'll see sense to what you're doing." Xavier tells him, but he just glares at the X-Men's leader.

"Lets hope it works then, I still can't get what made him like this." Scott comments, Daken just grimaces before thinking back to his 'child hood' as the device activates.

...Flashback...

A young child, no older then 5, is escorted by two grown men, both armed with large guns and armour. Held in metal shackles with a collar around his neck, his hands bleeding and cut open. His trauma has repressed the previous events for now and leave him with no memory of these scars.

"Here's the cell." One of the two guards say to the other before shoving the small child into a dark, dirty cell with nothing but a small dog basket to sleep in and a dog's bowl to eat out off.

"Filthy mongrel." The other guard comments as they shut the cell door on him a walk away. "Wonder why we can't just shoot him."

"Something 'bout his father, some kinda big shot killer." The first guard replies as they leave the prison ward, locking all the doors and activating security protocols.

The young child, AKA James Akihiro, lays in the dog basket. Curled up, frightened, traumatized, with no idea where he is, or why he's even there.

...present...

Daken looks up to see Xavier leaving, in order to view these memories himself and navigate through them. While Beast activates the Cell Lock down and Cyclops stands outside to guard it. Still restrained, still Angry, Daken tries to plan out his next move carefully, looking for a way to escape, kill Logan, and anyone else in his way.

...

Xavier activates Cerebro, using the new feature installed to receive Daken's memories. As it does so, several lights appear around the room, each symbolizing a different neuron, a different thought, a different memory, a different function. Blue lights symbolize thoughts and memories, green ones symbolize mental blocks, shields from psychic probing. Good thing this device can bypass everything.

Xavier places the Cerebro console so he may navigate through them.

"Activate tagging." Each light displays a number and letter combination to identify and definite between each one. "Cerebro, Display only thoughts from his childhood, including those that may be repressed or blocked." Several lights disappear, "Now eliminate mental blocks." The green lights also disappear, "Maybe with them gone he may remember the truth for himself."

Xavier continues to look through each thought, the thoughts build together to form a memory, and Cerebro can convert the memories into images, sounds, and smells, and let Xavier view them like a home movie from Daken's point of view.

...Flashback...

The young, 16 year old James Akihiro, who the guards have been calling Daken for the last 10 years as a slur against his heritage, sits alone in his cell, holding a rock and scraping it against the wall to draw against it. Never having any form of guidance or help with drawing it becomes something akin to cave drawings, showing a small child, his mother, and his father, all looking happy.

"That ain't what they were like." A voice tells him. he turns to look at the source, seeing a large, dark figure, one that almost resembles Sabretooth in size but with the distinctive fork-shaped hair of Logan, only longer and spikier. "For one, your daddy's hair was nothing like that, and your mommy was Japanese."

"Wh-Who are you?" James asks with a confused, terrified look, "How do you...?"

"Because I knew your father. He was a murderous sociopath who essentially killed your mother and got you locked up here."

"What? No, why, How, Tell me what you know!" Daken stuttered, before demanding this figure.

"I don't have to tell you. Congratulations Akihiro, you're about to meet a very special person…" The figure apparently disappears, as the entrance to the prison wing opens to reveal two guards, a blond haired man wearing a brown suit, and a man covered in metal armour over his chest and abdomen. He has a mechanical prosthetic right arm while the left only has mechanical hand. His legs have both been replaced by a tripod-set of 'bug' legs. Its head is covered with a metal mask with glowing red eyes, his cranium (A/N: Wow, I don't think I've ever interrupted the story for one of these, but doesn't the word 'cranium' make you chuckle a little bit, It's such a narm-tastic word) is enlarged, causing the helmet to be mis-shapened to cover his overly sized brain.

"Hello James." The figure tells him. "My name is Aldo Ferro, but you can call me the _Psi-Borg_, the ultimate combination of psychic and mechanical power. I'm going to help you see how you got here, you don't remember do you? How you got those scars? Don't worry, Today, You'll find out who you really are." The figure places its left hand inside the cell and onto James' forehead, before both suddenly feel a shock inside their brain.

...Present...

Xavier looks in horror at what is next shown. He sees a scene where Daken is walking with his mother when Logan appears, the woman looks happy to see him and greets him, only for him to slice at her and cut open her stomach. As she doubles over in pain he remorselessly cuts off her head. Daken looks in horror before Logan shoots him with a taser, knocking him out. Images of his dead mother flash, before Xavier pulls away in disgust.

As far as Daken knows this is the truth, but Xavier knows otherwise. For one, this false memory is flawed: Logan is wearing his first X-Men uniform, this was many years before Xavier even met him. He has Admantium claws, something he wouldn't possess yet, at this time he also had side burns which he doesn't in the memory. And lastly, its shown from a third person perspective instead of from Daken's, which would only happen if it was seen from a different person or fake.

"The real one has to be here somewhere."

...

In Daken's room, he is reliving these memories as Xavier looks at him. Viewing that last one just made him more determined to escape. However, the door is locked, he's restrained, and has no hope of being able to cut through the walls.

The vent, the vent will be his escape. But how is he going to get out of his restraints? If he could turn invisible he could pretend to disappear, but his pheromone trick only works if they're in the same room, and he needs to actually move to make the illusion of disappearing. Wait, the reason he can't escape the restraints, because his arms are held in place, but his hands are free. The restraints have Admantium structure, as well as the cuffs used to hold him onto it, but the metal holding the cuffs to the structure is just steel. If he could cut it off he could escape, but he can't get his claws anywhere near that part. but he can touch the end of the structures, the uncuttable structures.

"This is ghonna be a bitch." He comments to himself before popping one of his claws out, instead of cutting anything, he hits the claw against the side of the structure as hard as he can, cutting the top side of skin covering the claw. Before doing it again, wincing in pain from it, until eventually hammering the claw out of his hand, with plenty of blood a gore, able to actually open up the top of his hand to see the bone that holds his claws in place. Hammering the claw up to rip this out of place to remove the claw and tear it out of the extra muscles, detaching the metal claw out of his knuckle, holding it like a knife and cutting at the steel.

"What the…" Scott says to himself while watching the security from outside. However, Scott is unable to do anything to stop him without opening the door and essentially giving him an exit. So Scott uses his only other alternative, Call Beast.

However, by the time Beast gets there, Daken is gone.

"How could he get out? The door is locked." The look around through the surveillance camera for him, but can't see him at all, that's when they notice "The vent's open, look, He must have climbed in when you ran to get me." Beast tells the younger but extremely tall X-Man, "Maybe I should have made it smaller."

Inside the vent, Daken, who has reinserted his claw but is still bleeding a lot, climbs up the vent slowly, trying his best to avoid falling down. For a disturbed, depressed sociopath, he sure is one determined little psycho.

He wasn't always disturbed however, but then again he also didn't always heal any injury he got.

...Flashback...

Daken, about 14 here, crouches above a table in the prison. His mouth bleeding and two teeth missing, a piece of metal suddenly hits his face, knocking him down to the table.

"All you have to do is tell us where it is." The one holding the metal bar tells him while several other mutants watch. Daken, being the only mutant with no active powers at the time, is powerless to fight them off, as one approaches with a knife, stabbing him in the stomach to make him scream out in pain.

"Oh, You're dying, you might as well tell us where you hid it." 'it' being the stash of pain killers Daken had being keeping to deal with the pain of his scarred knuckle. Naturally when some of the other prisoners here about this they'd want some.

"Why use your knife? We have powers you know." The third prison thug tells the second, before covering his skin in a hard bark-like crust and punching Daken. The second nods in agreement before holding the knife above Daken and melting it in his hand, poring the molten metal onto Daken, causing the young mutant to scream in burning pain. The first one laughs a little, before turning himself into rock.

"Lets have a little fun with him if he ain't ghonna spill it." As the first grabs the Back of Daken, he here's a voice in the back of his mind. A faint whisper, but very clearly saying 'Kill him James, kill him now.'

Before the first can hit him again, Daken turns around and tries to punch him. While both he and the other mutant expected to break his hand on the rock skin of this mutant, instead a sudden burst of pain hits Daken. Not of internal pain, but the pain of being cut. The first mutant feels the same feeling for about a second, before he collapses to the floor with two stab wounds and a bone claw stabbed just under it, turns out bone is stronger than rock.

The other two look at Daken in horror. His injuries sealing up, his pain numbing, his emotions dying. A grim smile appears on his face, before everything turns black and a scream is heard.

...Present...

Daken's trail of thoughts is interrupted as a beam Red force energy hits him, shooting him into the top of the vent before falling back down, his face smashing hard into Cyclops's knee, which itself was guarded by an Admantium coated knee pad. He pulls himself up, before going for Cyclops' neck, but the X-Man blocks with a hard Admantium baton.

"So, you're prepared this time." Daken comments on Cyke's new toys.

"Presents from SHIELD. They figured they'd come in handy when fighting you." Cyclops tells him with a slight smirk.

"Well lets try them out shall we?" Daken comments before pushing him back, striking at him only for his claws to be blocked by one baton and hit in the back by the other. He retaliates by kicking Scott in the ribs and backhanding him, cutting the side of his cheek. Cyclops smirks before moving in and hitting him across the face with one baton and knocking him into the knee pad, before hitting him in the leg with another Baton and knocking him to the ground.

Daken spins around, getting back to his feet and hurling his wrist claws like daggers at Scott, who uses Matrix-like dodges to, well, dodge them, before blasting with his own powers, knocking and pinning Daken against a wall. He stops firing the optic blast before running up to him and striking at him with the baton, only for him to disappear from his vision the second the baton was going to connect. An elbow hits the back of Scott's skull, smashing his face into the wall, busting his nose and cracking his visor, causing it to 'leak' optic energy out, which strikes against the walls and accidentally hits Cyclops, thought he doesn't get injured due to his own immunity to his own powers, but the spewing energy does cause the cracks to get bigger, making more energy blast out.

To avoid this, Scott has no choice but to close his eyes, backing into the door way to block it. He holds the batons out in a defensive stance, trying to avoid being hit. A claw gets thrown into his shoulder, making him cringe in pain but not move, the second he moves is the second Daken can get out, another claw stabs his shoulder, this time with someone twisting it around in its place. Cyclops reacts, not with painful screams, but by opening his eyes and blasting the mutant into the wall.

"Here's how it works, Beast is going to get back up, you're ghonna stay in this room. If I so much as here you _Breath_wrong, I'll open my eyes." Scott warns, trying to sound as badass as possible.

"How are you ghonna here me? I can strip your of your reaction time, your senses, anything as long as you're breathing." Scott responds by pulling the front of his uniform over his mouth and nose.

"That's how. Our uniforms are designed to be partially permeable, as in oxygen can get through, but bigger things, like Water, or pheromones, they get blocked out." Scott replies, a little muffled but still comprehensible.

"Then why don't you all wear facemasks?" Daken asks, trying to distract him with petty conversation.

"Because the professor thinks that it might make some people uncomfortable or intimidating. Not that good for a group of people with such bad press."

"So, you have a way to stop my pheromones, big deal. You still can't see, and I've still got metal claws." Cyclops' response to this is to open his eyes and blast the ever loving tar out of Daken.

"Let's see how strong everything else is then." Cyke quips as Daken gets back up. The feral mutant growls at him before lunging, dodging another blast and going for Scott's leg. The taller mutant moves out of the way, catches his arm and locks him in an arm-bar before blasting him away. Daken stands up again, not deterred from escaping. He charges at Scott, slicing rapidly. The more experienced mutant dodges _most_of these attacks, but is left pretty cut up, with one final blast, Scott falls unconscious from exhaustion.

"That was anti-climatic." Daken quips, spitting on the unconscious body of Scott while walking away.

As He leaves the cell however an alarm goes off, alerting the students to stay away from this sector as it gets locked down, trapping Daken in the hallway.

...Flashback...

Daken sits inside his cell, repeatedly carving strange markings of into the wall. Scowling at the world, he's given up on hope for it. As he sits alone, the prison ward's armoured door slowly opens, getting the attention of the young mutant. Three figures, each of varying sizes. One, a regular armed soldier, ready to shoot to kill if needed. Another, a blue-black haired mutant with more muscles then every other organ or biomass in his body. The third, this time a tall but thinner man wearing a suit, with blond hair and clean shaven, his face permanently wearing a scowl.

"This the one you wanted?" asks the larger man, looking at the taller blond haired man.

"Yes, James Akihiro. His DNA is what will make him capable for the Weapon XI project."

"What so interesting in this one's DNA? It's just a healing factor, we got that on file." Comments the one dressed as a soldier.

"Because, its not just a healing factor, this is the son of Weapon X." The large muscle bonded man tells them, this picks Daken's ears up, "Not only does he possess all his powers, but more so. As it turns out his middle claw is, deformed, it's placed on the lower side of his wrist instead; the ligaments holding it in place are weaker and has no support internally, allowing him to launch it as a projectile."

"But that would waist Admantium, we don't got enough for him to just throw it away." The soldier complains, but is silenced.

"We're not using Admantium for his lower claw, Carbonadium may not be as strong, but is ten times more useful in combat." The man in charge, the one wearing a suit, tells him. "Just because it can be pierced by Magnesium rounds doesn't hinder the fact it's as strong as steel while as flexible as rubber. Its poisonous, paralytic nature is useful against enemy soldiers, and the fact it's possible for an organism, genetically altered first of course, to develop from just eating enough carbohydrates and plants makes it safe for him to waste."

"So, how do we see if he's viable for it?" Asks the soldier, which makes the larger man of the three grin sadistically. The other two step back as the cell doors open. Daken, upon seeing the door open, lunges at the large man, who merely parries his extended claws away and punches him, shattering Daken's Skull, breaking his nose and putting him through more pain then he's ever been in.

"This is how it'll work kid, I'm ghonna beat you so hard you healing factor will be pushed to its limit. If you can last one hour and recover, you're viable. If you die, well, we revive you and put you through even worse experiments that _WILL_ kill you, slowly." Daken pulls himself back up, still nurturing his face, "Ok then." He punches the back of his head, before stamping on his rib cage, and kicking him into a wall, landing and being impaled on a metal bar. The merciless mutant pulls out a bull prod, the kind used to keep cattle in line, and zaps the metal bar, electrocuting Daken from the inside out. He shoves the bull prod into his shoulder, constantly electrocuting him while ripping the metal bar, and by extension Daken, off of the wall and slamming him into the floor, before cracking his Knuckles, smirking again.

...Flashback ends...

Xavier is disgusted. Everything he's seen so far, it's disturbing beyond reason. His anger is completely understandable, the only thing wrong is who he's blaming. Xavier needs to find the suppressed thought. He starts to focus on a figure from that last one, the man in the suit. Xavier keeps trying to recall Daken's thoughts on this man but they're blocked, every time he tries to a flash of a wolf and what looks like Sabertooth with Logan's hair appears and then the 'memory' from his mother's killing, the version Logan was in.

"He's significant somehow." Xavier mutters to himself, "Cerebro, ignore him and any connection to him. It appears more mental blocks are in place then I believed, and he's one of them."

...

"Stop!" Shouts one of the mutants at the institute, Kevin Ford, also known as Wither. The black haired mutant wearing a latex jacket has the uncanny ability/curse of destroying any organic matter he touches, including people. Apparently Evolution isn't too good at picking what's a good power since like Rogue he can't control this, but unlike Rogue he doesn't then get any benefit such as a copy of their DNA or memories. Just them decaying in front of him. He does however get 'fed' by this power, as in when he decays matter he feeds on its energies, since he's unable to eat normally.

The young mutant tackles Daken to the ground, making sure to grab his skin and decay it, causing Daken extreme pain. He wrestles Wither off of him, who then tries to punch him. He blocks and grabs the fist, unintentionally decaying his own palm. His Currently Admantium bones, combined with his healing factor allows him to hold it off long enough to punch Wither in the face and knock him off of him, dissolving his own knuckles. He takes a small break to heal, but Wither recovers and attacks him again, the two have found someone they can be a match for.

...

In the med labs, another mutant treats the injured residents. The blond haired, golden skinned Joshua Foley, AKA Elixr, has the exact reverse of Wither's power. He can heal and restore any biological mass by touch, his skin generates a unique energy that causes damaged cells to produce Stem Cells and heal. Unfortunately his power takes up a lot of energy from both him and the one who needs healing, so he can only do it for a certain time limit and on those who're still alive or biologically functioning. Vital organs such as the brain or the heart are also difficult, if not downright impossible, to heal 100%. Also internal damage or poisoning are impossible for him to treat, such as ruptures or organ failure, unless the damage is surgically removed first.

Currently being treated is Psylocke, one of the first injured but not as badly as the others and as such is only being treated now.

"There, tha' takes care of the bruising and scar tissue, you should be Ok within a few hours. Would you like a drink? We have Tea." He says, his condescending tone seeping out as he's known for.

"Er, No thanks. I hate Tea, just because I'm British doesn't mean I have to like Tea…"

"Oh, not this again. We Get IT! You're not a British stereotype! No one in England is like that! We Get it! No need to tell us every time the subject comes up! Not everyone thinks you're all just suit wearing Mary Popins clones, and we know you're not all posh, we can tell that by the fact you're always walking around with your damn underwear sticking out! So stop always complaining about the stereotype, I don't see you ever complaining about the load Jive turkey-fat black girls they always have on some show. That's a stereotype too but I never see you complain about that do we! ?" Foley rants, "Ok, Who needs help?" He asks before approaching an injured Bobby.

"I don't think I like Foley." Betse tells her Brother Brian, who stands next to her after just receiving help himself.

"Meh, He seems all right, he does have a good point." Betse punches her brother's arm, only to hurt her own hand in doing so.

As Elixr treats Bobby, Beast returns to the Med lab. Clearly exhausted as he himself hasn't had any medical treatment as his powers grant him his own healing abilities, thought not as powerful as Logan's.

"Ok people, we need to evacuate. James is out of his cell and he's in this block." Beast tell them, panting at every break he gets. "Anyone Ok to fight?" He asks, to which they all say nothing, "Thought so. Elixr, Jean, Rogue, can you help me get them all out of here?" Beast asks the three, who nod and activate the evac protocol. The med labs all have a reinforced door somewhere which leads to a panic room, designed to protect anyone whose currently injured/in a coma in case of an attack. As they hurriedly take everyone out of the room a large bang is heard. Quickly Elixr, Rogue, and Beast lock the room up and everyone inside it, leaving to check out the cause of the noise.

Outside the Room, Daken is pinned against the wall by Wither, who is trying to decay his neck and kill him.

"Wither get off of him your ghonna kill him!" Elixr shouts, trying to pull the mutant off of him. Beast and Rogue also grab the mutant and manage to take him down while Daken sits against the wall, coughing blood.

"What are you doing! ? I was stopping him!"

"By killing him! ? Da' X-Men don't kill!" Rogue tells him, slapping his face, she being immune to his power due to her own counteracting it.

"They why does my power kill? If I'm not supposed to use it then why do I have it! ? Besides, it isn't murder, Homicide is defined as one HUMAN killing another…"

"We're still people, just another group of people. We still obey laws, we still pay bills, we still act like civilized humans." Beast berates, but Wither just stares at him.

"£^& that!" Wither shouts, pushing them back. "No one ever complains when Rogue uses her power to take down someone but I get my head bit off for using mine for the same reason! ? I'm out of here!" He pushes past, leaving the 3 X-Men alone with Daken, who they just realized disappeared when they were arguing with Wither.

"Ok, Be careful, he could be anywhere." Beast tells them, holding his breath to stop breathing in pheromones and regain his senses. Within a few seconds Beast sees a blur and lunges after it, his animal-like instincts able to grab the figure and hold it down. Restraining Daken, holding his arms down so he can't use his claws, Beast does what he can to stop him.

"I think we got you." Beast says jokingly, Daken retaliates by kneeing Beast in his lower abdomen. Hank rolls off in pain, Punching Daken in the face to stop him from attacking again while dragging himself away. Rogue tries to attack Daken but is kicked back and knocked out, easily taken down since she was still injured from the last fight, with only Elixr left to hold Daken in this part of the Sub Basement.

"Josh Run! Go get Logan!" Beast, who is still lying on the floor since apparently being kicked in the nuts by Admantium is really painful, tells the young mutant, who gives off a little laugh.

"Well? You ghonna run? Or are you ghonna _heal me_ to death! ?" Daken asks in a threatening manner, but Foley just laughs.

"Sure, that seams like a great idea." With that, Elixr clutches his fist, his hands slowly turn into a coal black colour along with the rest of his skin. "You know that I can actually heal _wrong?_" Daken runs up to him, planning to take him out before he can do whatever he was going to do, but the mutant catches Daken off guard and kicks his face, knocking him to the ground before holding him down. "I can, instead of growing back flesh, I can make tumours grow. Its really quite painful, but not dangerous. I _could_ make one grow on your brain and then explode, but if its just on your skin, its just really painful." Elixr 'draws' on Daken's forehead an 'x' with his finger, causing that area of flesh to bubble, Daken's face shows his pain.

"You, you bastard."

"Relax, all that's ghonna happen is you'll be really weak and I'll remove the tumour once you're calm and back in your room, or until Xavier has found whatever he's looking for. What's he looking at now? Tell me."

...Flashback...

Daken, his first year captive, only 5 here. He sits alone, cold, in his cell while Two guards talk with a familiar looking Scientist: Professor Thornton, the one who gave Logan his metal bones.

"…You sure you want to talk to this one alone Doc? You know who his dad is."

"Yes, I remember quite clearly." Daken, thought here just James, listens to their conversation, "After all, I was there."

"Well Ok, We'll be outside if you need us." The two guards leave, locking the door behind them. Thornton turns to James, who just stares back.

"So, Daken…"

"My name's not Daken! It's Akihiro! James Akihiro!"

"Yes, outside you were James Akihiro, son of the legendary Wolverine. But in here, you're just Daken, the mongrel who got caught." Thornton smiles coldly, pressing a button which sends a mild, well mild by adult standards, electric shock into his Cell and hurting the young child. "You can come out of the shadows now Sabretooth." Thornton calls out, a figure, the one who shares the namesake with the extinct species, steps out of a dark corner, growling at the child and approaches the cell.

"So, this is the runts little Bastard…"

"I'm not a bastard! My mom and dad lived happily with me!"

"You're a Bastard Dog! That's what a Daken is, a Japanese word for a Bastard Dog like yourself. You ain't Canadian, you ain't Japanese, your just a mongrel. And now you're in the pound, waiting for death or adaption. Well let me tell you something, no one is ghonna adopt you, and death ain't coming for you for a long time, they've got to take Wilson, Nord and Thurman before it gets you."

"You smell like the food they give me, crap." Sabretooth is a little taken aback by this. Not only does this child not fear him, but is even willing to insult him. For a five year old it shows something.

"Well, lets have a look at those scars." Sabretooth grabs James' hands, looking at the knuckles, a faint scar on each place his claws would pop from. Victor Creed holds out his thumb, its claw sharpening, "You know I just got these claws last night. They're a lot like my old ones, but now they're coated in some kind of special metal, one that if it cut you no matter what it will almost never heal. Do you remember how you got these scars? Well, lets make sure you'll remember it for a long time." With that, Victor reopens the cuts with his claws. James flinches in pain, trying to pull away but Victor is a real strong sociopath. When he's finished cutting the scars open he lets go, allowing James to pull away and nurse his cuts.

"Now Sabretooth, forgetting is the thing we _want_ him to do." Comments Thornton as he puts on a glove, one that holds several test tubes of a suspicious liquid, each attached to a metal needle on either finger, resembling a familiar horror movie character. "These vials are what we used on your father, modified of course, it will mess with your previous memories. Not erasing them, but mixing them up. You'll remember bits and pieces, but you'll have no idea if it's a memory or a dream, or a nightmare. Hold him Sabretooth." Victor smiles sadistically before grabbing the child, while Thornton moves closer with the various evil needles…

...Flashback ends...

Daken cries a little, something which catches Elixr off guard. He didn't remember that one, he must have repressed it or that chemical might have hidden it. Either way, some of the dialog is a little off, the way they talk about his father. They talked about him, like he was some kind of, prisoner? No, He can't be! He wasn't! He did this to him! He put him there! And he'll kill him and any of his children that get in his way.

With that thought, He kicks Elixr away from him, before cutting away at his own face to get rid of the tumours and bubbling skin, allowing it to heal fresh. Elixr charges at him, trying to grab his face again, Daken however catches the 18 year old mutant's wrist, before cutting off his hand.

"Try and heal without that." He kicks the injured medic into a wall, before he makes his escape. Before he leaves, however, Beast lunges onto him, holding him in a bear hug. Daken pulls one of his arms free and uses it to stab Mr. McCoy in the chest, barely missing his heart. This of course releases the bear hug and allows Daken to kick Beast squarely in the jaw. Running for the locked door, Daken slices open an exit quickly, getting to the next wing, the one Logan's in. He charges in, only to be hit in the face by what felt like a beam of wood. He looks up to see a familiar face, his former roommate, Roberto Da Costa, AKA Sunspot.

"Sup Buddy." Roberto asks in an ironic tone.

"£^& off Roberto before I gut you, slowly."

"Slowly. Why does everyone always threaten to kill people slowly around here?" Powered up, despite it being artificial lighting, Roberto stamps on the floor below Daken, which gives way and spins around, flipping Daken up into his arms before he throws the aggressive mutant into a wall, before charging and spearing him further into the room on the opposite side, the Danger Room control room.

Daken gets up a tries to slice at Roberto, but he catches the claws, bending his arm backwards before using said arm to throw Daken through the window into the Danger Room. Daken lands in the centre, creating a dint in the metal floor. He look up just in time to see Roberto landing elbow first onto his chest. He coughs a little and nurses a dislocated rib, before being thrown into the ceiling of the large room. He falls back down only to be punted like a Football back into the Danger Room control room. Knowing that Roberto may in fact kill him, Daken uses his head and presses the Lock down button, the doors, the walls, the windows, everything in the Danger room closes off before several robots and metal weapons pop out and attack the Human solar panel.

Escaping the room, Daken stumbles around until he heals and regains his senses. He looks around, trying to find his father. He notes from the smell Cyclops is back up, probably barely alive. Doesn't matter, he won't arrive in time. The Device on his head is still intact, and even while fighting Daken has been unable to get it off. However, he's decided he doesn't need to, let Xavier probe around for all he cares, maybe then he'll see the 'truth'.

He runs to the next room, the Briefing Room. Inside waits Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Sam, and Logan, All of whom have had no idea he'd escaped as no one had told them.

"H-how'd he get out of his…" Before Sam can finish his rhetorical question Daken jumps up and kicks him and Bobby in the head, before Lunging at Logan. As he's about to land on him, a Beam of _red_ energy hits his back, shooting him into a wall, "Scott!" They all question, as the teenaged Leader stands at the doorway, bleeding, tired, injured, his visor shattered.

"Hey, _you would not believe the day I'm having__._" He quips; While Daken was fighting the others, Elixr had healed his hand before running to get someone to help. Seeing Scott in such a bad condition but still awake, he revived him to help. Before the can stop Daken again he disappears from their sight, Grabbing Kitty by the throat.

"Don't bother trying to phase, you can't." Daken tells her, his pheromones paralysing her as he holds a Claw to her neck. "I want you all to leave, 'cept you 'Daddy', you stay and watch your 'Half Pint' get her throat slit. See how I felt when my mom got cut up in front of me." Daken warns, holding Logan's surrogate daughter and the second closest friend as a hostage, "Now, before I do, Tell me _why_? Why did you…" He gets cut off by a sudden flash back.

...

Just after the last Flash back, Xavier had noticed something.

"This memory is different. It was, fuzzy, encrypted. It was hidden, chemically hidden. Cerebro, show only these kind of memories, I think I may have found what we're looking for." Cerebro does as Xavier says, only showing a small list of memories. After about 5 minutes of searching he finds the right one.

...Flashback...

"…I feel bad for the Parker's son, he lost both his parents." A woman of Japanese heritage says to Logan, who is driving a small pickup truck with her in the passenger's seat; in the back seat sits a small child.

"Lil' Pete would be all right, he's got his aunt an' uncle to look after 'im. They're pretty good people, they should take care of him." Logan replies, before looking at the inside mirror at the back seat. "Hey, Jimmy Jr, wanna help me refuel the truck?" Logan asks the child in the back seat.

"Yes." He answers in a child like demeanour. Logan pulls over at a gas station, parking next to a fuel tank and exiting the car. Opening the door and helping the small child down and showing him how to fill the car's tank, only for the two to spill the fuel over the outside of the car. "Hey Itsu, you might wanna help." Logan calls his wife, Who chuckles at the two before exiting the car.

"What am I ghonna do with you boys?" She says as she steps out, However, Logan suddenly stops when he hears a radio transmission.

*Ok, _Winter Soldier_, Move in* A radio tells a man dressed with a Snow Jacket, snow pants, goggles, long hair, and a metal arm. He holds a automatic Rifle, aiming at their location, he shoots Itsu dead, shocking James Jr and angering James Sr, who draws out his claws and looks at Winter Soldier. He begins running towards him but is tackled. Logan looks to see Victor holding him down, just as he punches him out.

Little James Jr stands above his mother, as she lays dead. Quivering, he grimaces before turning to a scowl, running at Victor Creed, popping his claws for the first time. Victor just bats him away, as the claws sink back in. Creed picks him up by the scruff of his neck, smirking.

...Flashback ends...

Daken stands there, frozen, "Y-your…" Daken mutters. He looks down at his hands, seeing himself holding a terrified Kitty in his hands. He throws the girl away and backs away, fear and shock on his face. "Innocent." He looks at the X-Men, All the X-Men. Not literally since they're scattered around the mansion but figuratively, the ones he interacted with, like…

...Scott...

"Hey, thanks for covering me back there." Scott told James, two days after he'd first joined the X-Men, "You did pretty good."

"Er, thanks Cyclops…"

"Please, were not in uniform or on a mission, just call me Scott. Hey I'm ghonna work on one of the cars, I could use someone to hand me wrench, if you're interested?"

"Er, Sure Cyclops, I don't, really know much about cars."

"Well, I'll teach you, I know each car in that garage inside and out…"

...Jean...

"Hey, James, How are you liking it around here?" Jean asked him, less than a week after he'd been found.

"Oh, yeah, its great, the people are nice…"

"Are you alright? You look a little out of it."

"Yeah, just tired."

"Oh, then go get some rest, its Ok."

"I can't. I got a Danger Room session in five minutes."

"Don't sweat it, I'll talk to the professor, have him cancel this session, let you and you class have some fun and relaxation…"

...Kurt...

"Woah!" Kurt yells, nearly crashing into James.

"Hey, watch it Nightcrawler." James tells him angrily.

"Sorry new guy, I was just…" footsteps are heard, which cause Kurt to grab James and teleport him away, "Sorry about that too, its just that my and Keety are in a prank war right now. I need some help hiding from her after my last prank."

"Prank? What did you do…" Kurt looks sheepish before teleporting by himself, just as Kitty runs past covered in green paint yelling. She leaves angrily down the hall to find Kurt, still yelling various tail-related forms of torture she will inflict. When she's down the hall, Kurt teleports back to where James is.

"That's what I did, you should see her room." James Laughs at the mutant's mischief, "Come one, I'll show you my next prank. Now have you ever heard of a Wet willy…"

...Kitty...

"Hey, James, wait up!" Kitty yells, running down the stairs to catch up to him, tripping and falling down the stairs two at a time and crashing into him. "Owe, Ok, sorry about that, loose jeans, keep tripping me up," She tells him while helping him up and hiking her jeans up a little. "Now I got you, could you help me with something?"

"Er, I don't know…"

"Well its just that I've had my learners permit for a few months now, and I'm still trying to find someone over 18 who can drive so I can drive with them, would you mind…"

"I, don't have a license."

"Really? But your 18…"

"Yeah, I never got a chance to learn. Why don't you ask Scott or Jean?"

"Can't, I've tried them before but they said my driving is a little… dangerous. I don't see why, I phase through anything I might hit…" She explains, looking a little sad.

"Fine, I'll do it."

"But you don't have a license. If a cop stops me, we'll both get into trouble."

"Relax, How bad could your driving be?" cut to him in the passenger's seat as she drives really fast. "Aren't you supposed to wait-I don't think you should drive on this lane-Stop!" Kitty phases the car through a truck, nearly crashing into it. When they drive out of it, they're now wearing expensive hats and strange clothes litter the car, "That was… Intense!" He smiles a little, enjoying the adrenaline rush, before she drives straight through a whole building. Now smiling happily, he cheers like a coyote as they drive straight through more dangerous obstacles…

...Hank...

Beast waddles past James, holding a large computer monitor, "Er, Mr. McCoy…"

"Hey, eh, James Right? Could you help me with this, I'm installing some new equipment into my lab, I could use some extra hands." He motions James towards a large wooden crate at the elevator filled with various technology.

"Ok, sure." He replies before picking something large out of it, following Beast to his lab and placing it on the floor. In five minutes, all the tech is inside the lab. "Do you need any help setting it up?"

"If you're offering." Beast replies, before the two start setting up the lab.

"What's all this for anyway?"

"Observation. First rule of science, If you can see something and make it happen again, its Science. This equipment, this is to see how our powers work. When its set up, one of us will stand inside a chamber and use their powers. People on the outside will watch the monitor and see just what's happening."

"I'm, not a big fan of Science."

"Because what happened to you?" James looks questioning at him, "Gambit told me Weapon X were trying to do something to you. But that's them breaking the first rule in humanity, don't do something to someone without permission. It's what separates us from the animals, well, that and our thumbs and slightly more complex brains…"

...Ororo...

James sits in his room, reading the layout of the mansion, when a knock on his door gets his attention. He hides the map underneath his bed and picks up a drawing pad before calling to the door,

"Come in!" Ororo steps into room holding a basket of clothes.

"Laundry call, did you leave any clothes in the laundry room?" She asks him, holding the basket towards him.

"Oh, er, no."

"What're you working on?" She asks, looking at the desk.

"Oh, just drawing, I'm er, not very good." He tells her as she looks over at the book of drawings he holds.

"Could be worse, you should have seen what my nephew used to draw when he was here."

"Your nephew?"

"Evan, he used to live here, he had the power to grow bone spikes out of his body, it was, well, to put it mildly, a strange power."

"What happened to him?"

"He began to lose control of his power, before it became too uncontrollable for him to go to school. He left to live the Morlocks, but I wish he'd return. With the proper management he would be able to return to school without having to worry about his appearance. Oh, sorry to go on like that."

"No, It's all right, I like hearing about the people I haven't met yet, helps me get an image of what it's like to be an X-Men."

"Hm, Well, I'll see you at dinner…"

...Gambit...

"Chuck, 'Ro, 'Coy, This is James Hudson." Gambit tells the three teachers while introducing James to them for the first time. "Me 'n Little Logan Jr over there met him while we were trying to save _Cheré_and the munchkins. He helped us out and can hold his own in a fight."

"Hello James, My name is Charles Xavier. This is my School, welcome, so I'm assuming you're a mutant…"

"Yeah, I have natural regeneration, I can re grow…"

"Yes, I know, I've met a few healers in my time. Hank here himself can do it. So can Laura and Logan, thought he isn't here right now."

"Well I'm telling you professor, this guy is perfect X-Men material. Hell if you let that guy who can read stuff then you could put this guy in." Gambit tells him.

"Yes, I understand Gambit, but with the lack of teachers it may be difficult to teach him."

"Then don't, he's old enough. It isn't like he needs to learn how to heal and he can already fight. Just put him in a Danger Room session and watch him."

"Er, you don't have to…"

"Yeah I do. If there's one thing Gambit knows its loyalty. You helped me save _Cheré_ so I'll help join the X-Men…"

...

"You're, you're all…" Daken is still frozen with shock before the X-Men.

All those times, they were generally nice to him. But he took advantage of them. He pretended to be friendly… Did he? He can't remember, was he faking it? He knows he found Nightcrawler funny, and Kitty's driving was… Fun? This doesn't make any sense, but the images in his head… It all fits. Logan didn't kill his mother, he… loved her?

It takes them a few seconds to realize he left, as the pheromones he used to escape ware off.

Outside, on the cliff, he runs. Not to anywhere in particular, but runs anyway. If he doesn't, he's likely to think about what he did. He stops when he just can't run anymore, unable to avoid the thoughts in his head.

"Why...?" He mutters, a single tear escaping his eye. "WHY! ?" He roars, screaming to the sky, before collapsing to his knees. He drops to his hands, coughing a little.

Why would they do this to him? What could possibly benefit Weapon X and its leaders to change his memories like this?

...

Outside the Mansion, Wither walks down the long road. A bag over his shoulder and a cold stare on his face as he walks alone on the street. He's leaving the X-Men before any of them even notice his gone. A long car, a white limo, glittery like a diamond or a sparkly vampire, pulls over next to him, getting his attention. He looks as the window winds down, revealing a familiar looking Blond woman.

"Hey, you're..."

"Emma Frost, yes, I remember you from the time I visited Charles' school. Where are you heading?" She asks the mutant.

"Oh, I'm, just leaving..."

"Is that so? Not liking it at the school?"

"No! Rogue gets to use her power all the time, so does Foley and he's can kill just as easily if he wants to. But I get my head bit off for using it to stop a psycho? How the hell is that fair! ?"

"Well, maybe you would like it at _my_ school. We don't have such rules against the use of your powers when needed. Please, come in, I'll give you a ride." He thinks about it, but with a little mental persuasion, Emma is able to sway his answer.

"Sounds tempting. All right, I'll see what its like." she opens the door, allowing the teenager to climb in, and avoid skin contact. When he sits down he notices something, a telepathic projection of some sort, like something out of a fantasy story, of a woman with pale skin a dark hair, wearing similar clothes to Emma but black and ripped. "Are you... Real?"

"Wither, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. You can't meet her physically yet, but this is _Selene_. She's a mutant with a power not too different from yours..."

...

Before Logan sets out looking for his son and the ones responsible for his torture, a familiar metal skinned man appears on the TV under FBI's most wanted. What has Colossus done to earn the Wrath of the FBI? Why are they initiating Martial Law to find Him? Why are they sending a team of mercenaries to hunt down the only innocent Acolyte? And more importantly, Why are SHIELD helping him escape Justice? And what does all this have to do with Piotr's brother and sister?

...

Notes:

-That. Was. The. Most. Emotional. And. Least. Funny. Chapter. I. Have. Ever. Written. EVER.

-The Psi-Borg is a mutant with psychic abilities and Cyborg parts, who worked for the Weapon X project as its memory altering agent, designed to alter, change, or remove memories.

-Daken's flashbacks are a reference to 'Wolverine: Origins' a series which involves Logan travelling around, doing various missions and having flashbacks to his previous life as James Howlett and other memories which are connected to the current story. If memory serves me correctly this was Daken's first appearance and also had several flash backs to his child hood/adolescence and training, thought every scene I used is completely original to my own mind since I gave him a changed background/origin to why he's the way he is.

-Daken looses a lot more this time round, and only wins some due to forfeit/default. This was because I figured I was making him too powerful and dangerous, so I made him only just get past anyone.

-The Bit with Psylocke and Elixr comes from two things. One, the fact a story -which I deeply disliked (past tense, since they've fixed it and now is quite funny) for its Racial stereotypes and the fact the author acted like a total bitch and told me never to review again when I never said anything deserving of such a reaction and actually complimented the plot line and some dialog- had Psylocke adapted as a Mary Popins-esque stereotype that deeply offended me, along with Thunderbird adapted into one of those proud warrior Apache stereotypes. Well as well as being racist it was also disrespectful to Chris Claremont, the one who created both characters, because they were derailed completely from the ones he created so her distaste for Tea came from her claim that 'All British people drink Tea at 4' Despite most British people not being home at 4 (Working or at school/college) and are more likely to drink booze then Tea (Honestly I've never met a single Straight Edge follower. Everyone is a Booze hound, even me and I'm not technically old enough to buy it myself, just drink it with a large group and my parents knowledge and permission). So I figured I'd make fun of that stereotype; And Two, Elixr's rant came from the fact I've realized that I tend to complain about the stereotype _too_ much. Like every chance I get I complain about it, so I figured I'd have someone say it, thought directed at Psylocke since she was complaining. I'd actually love to do an 'issue' based in England, in that they visit it, and make fun of all the real problems with England, such as the Binge drinking, the benefit system, the chav infestation, etc. Come on, how hilarious would it be to watch Pietro making friends with a bunch of mutant chavs?

-Also, similar to last time, I've tried to fit as many minor background characters into fight scenes. You know, the ones who haven't been adapted into Evolution so they have virtually no lime light, namely Wither and Elixr, who have had NO importance/fight scenes in this story in the past, along with a few others.

-Roberto got an awesome fight scene here as an apology to the character since I've been a little abusive. Well, if you've noticed in past chapters I've sort of picked on him, made him the butt of jokes, insinuate he's a homosexual (Not that there is anything wrong with that, I myself are a supporter of LGBT Rights and Civil rights for all). Well, I kind of realized it's the same kind of things other writers have done to Characters like Scott, or Jean, or anyone they didn't like. Well I hate it when they do that, so I decided that to make up for bashing Roberto I'd give him some badass moments to contradict the moments of humiliation. Now I don't consider Roberto a character I particularly dislike or hate, Roberto is more of a character I don't care for. He did nothing for the plot and his power was useless when you compare it to people who have super strength ALL THE TIME instead of just during a sunny day. Hell, my sister's first impression when watching 'Retreat' was confusion about the new characters (It was the first episode of season 2 she watched) and then distaste for his uselessness, and then a shared agreement that Rahne's power was cool.

-The Flashbacks to Daken's interactions with the X-Men were to show how he melded with them. I was originally ghonna do it with every student and teacher I could, but time concentraits made me eliminate the ones not needed, like the New Recruits, Rogue, any of the squads, etc. Of course, before that I was going to have a chapter of him blending with them, but I wasn't sure how people would react to reading a chapter about a new student when they don't know which comic character they are.

-The Final scene was to build up a Helfire Club plot for later which wont be picked up for a while but may have random bits building it up.


	31. Thunderbolts

In the Rec Room, several of the students are trying to all watch TV. Emphasis on 'trying', as in unable to all watch it as they can't decide on what to watch.

"I Want to watch _Last Airbender!_" Kitty yells while grabbing the remote from the slurry of hands.

"Are you insane! It's time for _One Piece!_" Kurt retorts, teleporting and gabbing the remote from her.

"No way! Pirates Sucks! Let's watch some _Star Trek!_" Sam butts in stealing the remote.

"Dude, that hasn't been good since that series with Captain Pickard! Lets watch something violent and awesome! _Minority Report_ is on in 15 minutes." Bobby grabs the remote, but is elbowed in the chest.

"No! Tom Cruise is _so_ overrated. _Punk'd_ is on!" Jubilee argues grabbing the remote.

"Will someone just pick a damn channel! ?" Ray tells the group, trying to get the remote off of the group.

"…" X-23 says looking forward and backwards at the argument.

"I want to watch _Pokémon!_" Jamie shouts, overpowering the group with multiple Jamies. Eventually someone, unknown who, accidentally drops the remote, which hits the floor and changes the channel to a _FBI's Most Wanted_, and is then crushed and broken.

"Oh, Great work Jamie now look what you did Jamie!" The kids say, blaming Jamie for the mess. Before they can go and change the channel manually however, something catches all their attention, along with the attention of some instructors who were also in the room.

_/…He's been identified as Piotr Rasputin, A Russian mutant also known as Colossus. He has ties to the Mutant team Brotherhood and their leader Erik Lansherr, Magneto. Piotr has previous for Breaking and Entering, vandalism, and possession of illegal Contraband such as Fake passports. His latest arrest warrant was for the apparent assassination attempt he committed at a UN Meeting in New York./_ The TV shows the clip from a CCTV camera, several world leaders, including The American President. As they talk and discus, their attention is taken by an unknown sound before the doors smash open as two armed officers are thrown through the doors. A figure enters the room, grabbing a large table and throwing it at the world leaders, the image stops, before zooming in on the figure's face, de-pixelizing it into what looks like Colossus but with longer hair. _/As we can see, Rasputin attacked the world leaders before the camera was destroyed by his rampage. Luckily he was injured and ran from the scene, disappearing into the streets and escaping. Fortunately he was seen leaving a Russian Airport later in the week after apparently fleeing the country. Due to this, we're unfortunately unable to track him. However, Weapons Contractor Norman Osborn, famous for his work in dealing with rogue mutant threats and his renovation of Alcatraz Island, now Called the Vault, into mutant and super criminal holding facility, has offered to send a team of specially trained agents after him./_The X-Men look at the TV, in a mixture of Shock and surprise, Before Wolverine speaks up,

"Go suit up, we got a mission."

**Thunderbolts and Metal**

Scott, Logan, Kurt, Kitty, Sam, Jubilee, Bobby, Laura, and Ray all enter the Blackbird after getting changed into their uniforms.

"So what are we doing exactly? Tracking him down ta capturing him?" Kurt asks, confused about the situation.

"No, we're going to help him." Kitty tells him while buckling on her seatbelt.

"Wait, What! ? But he's a wanted fugitive! And a form Acolyte! He attacked the UN Meeting and…"

"That wasn't him." Logan interrupts the blue furred Acrobat.

"What do you mean! ? We saw it was him…"

"Nose was too small, chin was too long, face was too thin, earlobes too long. Should I stop now?" Cyclops tells him.

"That was, Weird how you noticed all that detail. Its kind of creepy." Bobby tells the team leader.

"Ignoring that, but either way you look at it, that wasn't him. Probably related somehow, like a brother or cousin, but not him."

"And did anyone notice that he wasn't all metal uped?" Ray points out.

"Ok, maybe it wasn't him, but the guy still worked for Magneto."

"Not because he wanted to, Magneto had something on him. I don't know what but it's made him unwilling to Join us permanently."

"What about this Osborn guy? They said he was putting together his own team to hunt him down. Should we really risk it?" Kurt questions.

"Don't worry, I have a strategy for his team." Cyclops says, looking at an unsigned contract they were sent in the mail. Turns out they were also asked if they want to join the hunt for Colossus. Obviously, they declined. "Should we bring Gambit? I mean they used to be on the same team. Remy might be able to get him to open up?" Scott asks Logan as they begin flipping switches on the control panel.

"Probably not, I doubt Colossus was any closer to Gambit then he was to any of the Psychopaths they were working with…" As they begin to set off, Logan's conversation is interrupted when a figure lands on the nose of the jet.

"Sorry, mah ears were burning." Gambit tells them, looking up. "Mind if I tag along?" He asks, tilting his head.

"Ok, Maybe we should bring 'ol Cajun charm over there."

After Gambit is buckled in, the X-Jet launches, ready to find Piotr and help him out.

...

Meanwhile, At SHIELD, the news footage is shown on several Monitors as Fury watches it repeatedly.

"Should we send some agents after him?" Asks his second in command, Maria Hill.

"Why? He's innocent."

"What makes you think that? The footage shows him tearing up the UN Meeting."

"No, the footage shows _someone_ tearing up the UN meeting, not this Rasputin guy. I can tell you it's not him because I was there." Fury thinks back to it, "The mutant that attacked, he didn't turn his skin metal, he was telekinetic, he was glowing yellow and lifting objects with his mind."

"What were you doing at the UN meeting?" She asks, puzzled.

"_Baking cookies for the Emperor of Japan_, What do _you_ think I was doing there! ? I'm the director of SHIELD, its my job to be at places like that, especially if the meeting was about HAMMER."

"Osborn's operation? What were they discussing?"

"When Osborn formed HAMMER, he promised the United Nations he'd help catch dangerous mutants, Criminals, and put and end to super powered vigilantes. When Alcatraz got liberated by Magneto's posse, the UN started to question whether or not He was really the man he was saying he was."

"Of course he isn't. Osborn is an obnoxious bastard who's just after power. He's selling weapons to HYDRA when they were meant for our boys in Afghanistan, he…"

"He's also responsible for the release of those super spiders into that Field trip and the cause of some of the most dangerous inhuman criminals on the earth. Yes, I know, I also know that he's got enough skeletons in the closet to get him deported onto Mars with nothing but a chunky bar and a bucket of water, but most of all he's got dirt on me that could put me in some serious deep %^& if I wanted to push him so I can't go after him until we have a massive public reason to put a bullet between his eyes, which is why we can't even help this Piotr guy."

"We're not sending the Avengers?"

"'Fraid not, just one incident of them helping a criminal is enough to put the Avenger's initiative into the toilet and let Osborn assemble his own team."

"Would that really happen?"

"Could happen, would happen, and we'd look like a pack of dumbass's in front of Osborn. So until we can get some proof that Rasputin's an innocent man our hands are tied, or at least the hands they know about."

"X-Force?"

"Not all of them, send the whole team and the public would get suspicious, and Chuck's kids would find out."

"So which one?"

"Well, who are we least worried about loosing? Which one would we be glad if he got killed?"

"_You rang?_" Wade 'Deadpool' Wilson speaks up, entering the Room and sitting on the table. "I'm an agent who you would be partying to get rid off."

"Wilson, what are you doing here? You were stationed in eastern Europe tracking down that Human trafficking circuit."

"Killed 'em, killed 'em all. Strung up their bodies, fed them to chickens, fed the chickens to some cows, and now somehow the pigs are sneezing and dying. So I started to draw funny faces on the ducks."

"Okay, Now I'm going to pretend you were quiet after the fifth word, Wilson I've got a job for you."

"Let me guess, you want me to go to Russia and help out this Colossus before Osborn's bunch of butt monkeys blast his £^&ing face off."

"Er, yeah, how did you…"

"I've been reading this chapter so far. Looks pretty crap, especially since it's a filler story, and they tend to suck."

"Wilson, Shut up. Just go to Russia."

"You got it Boss guy." Wade tells the one eyed director, before back flipping down a few paragraphs to get to his next scene.

...

While Fury watches footage from his monitors, Norman Osborn watches the same from his own monitors, Before turning to his own second in command, Victoria Hand, a tall woman with black hair with a red highlight.

"So, Now, are they here?" He asks the woman, who looks at a clipboard in her hand.

"Yes, the mercenaries who applied for this initiative are all here, 12 of them."

"12? Huh, I was expecting only 7, maybe 8; that is good news."

"Well, two of them are late but called in advance."

"Well, to the ones that are here, tell them they may come in."

Outside his office, 12 strange looking men and women all wait for their right to enter. Sat on a bench are 3 individuals, 2 men and 1 woman. The first, sat a notable amount of space away from the others and constantly twitching, is a skinny young man, wearing a dark green body suit. His back holds a small metal box with a lightning bolt and a hazard sign on the back. His face is also covered by a yellow metal face mask, with 5 lightning bolt-looking spikes on the side. The bottom half of his face is uncovered, but looks like its covered with burns and soot. His body is also surrounded by an electrical aura, zapping anything touching him.

The woman next to him has long blond hair, going down her back a wearing a gold uniform with a moon crescent on the chest which connects to a white piece of fabric which extends up and covers her face, a grey belt and silver knee high boots.

The second man, sat on the edge, is a scrawny red haired man wearing military garb and constantly throwing a knife into the air and catching it by the blade, with a cocky smile on his face as if it's the most awesome thing someone can do. While doing so he keeps trying to talk to the woman next to him, who is bent on ignoring him.

Opposite the three is another bench holding another four people. In the centre is a man wearing a black body suit with a mask that holds a silver dartboard-like symbol, with the bottom half of his face exposed, showing a goatee. Over the suit he wears several belts and gun holsters, all of which instead of holding weapons hold various ordinary office supplies and sporting utensils, such as pens, pencils, darts, cards, paperclips, baseballs, things no one would think of as weapons.

Next to him is a bald headed dark skinned man wearing large metal machinery as armour, including a large computer hard drive with various weapons attached. Underneath this is a red body suit, which extends over his body to his knees, with the rest of his legs covered by more mechanical armour. His back also holds a large machine, the size of his own torso, coloured red and white.

Next to him is another figure, one dressed in a purple pinstripe suit, with large brass knuckles on his hands. His head is unusually flat, with his forehead actually extending from his head outwards, making him look like a Hammer's head from the side. His hair, black, is cut short, with the shape of his skull making his head look flatter.

Lastly on this bench is a mysterious figure, larger than the previous individuals on this bench in size, wearing a long coat and fedora hat, covering his body. What is visible are his dark green boots and his unusually large hands, both wearing green gloves, the same shade as the boots.

The remaining 6 are all littered around the hall way, leaning against walls, water coolers, etc. One of the ones standing next to a bench is a large man, probably the size of an elephant, his skin has turned into a dark grey colour, the same shade as a Rhino's, wearing a sleeveless leotard for the sake of dignity. His head, while in the right ratio for his body, has an unusual deformity: the skull has an unusual growth of bone, solid, extending out of the skin and forming into a horn, as the rhino looking man just glares with a constant face of hate towards the world.

Not too far from him stands another man, this one of medium height and build with blond hair that's a dark brown at the roots. He's unshaven, having more stubble than both Logan and Nick Fury. He wears sunglasses over his eyes, and a green sleeveless hoody with a scarf loosely hanging from his neck along with dark blue jeans and boots that look like they're made for winter travel. His back holds two katana blades and a broadsword.

The remaining 4, all women, include one with tan skin and black hair coming down to her neck, wearing a sleeveless green body suit with a constant aura of yellow energy and small sparks of electricity. The back of her costume holds what look like moth wings made of a fine fabric with tears in it. The costume itself holds a few belts, each holding several pockets to the point it looks like the costume was designed by Rob Liefield, (yes, THAT Rob Liefield), each holding a long piece of string.

Another is former terrorist, extremist, and an old rival of Wolverine's: Lady Deathstryke, the one who took part in Trask's attack on the mansion, the one that Fury and Iron Man saved them from, remember? It was a few chapters before Logan left, remember? Anyway...

Another member is a teenage girl with long black hair in a ponytail, wearing a red and black body suit with yellow, knee long boots and a lightning bolt imbedded on the chest, with a face mask.

Lastly, a woman wearing a brown-grey armour on her chest, arms, and legs, with a yellow body suit underneath. The armour also leads up to her neck, leaving the only exposed part of her body being her head, revealing pale skin, like one from someone who has spent years in cold weather, with long, mess red hair.

The one in the black body suit, with a dart board on his head, twitches slightly from boredom, not helped by the guy opposite flipping the knife, which is annoying him extremely. He carefully pulls out an eraser, not a full one, just the bit of one that's been used so much its about the size of a pea. He looks at the guy for a second, and then flicks the rubber towards him, with enough accuracy and power that it when it hits his throat it causes said throat to collapse inside, making him miss the falling knife which lands into his leg, cutting open a vital blood vessel and making him fall to the floor, bleeding to death while unable to breath. He starts muttering something while gasping for air.

"Well, what is he tryin' to bloody say?" The man who caused his pain asks, unable to hear what he's saying. This being the first time he's spoken up.

"I think, he's trying to say 'kill me, kill me now', but that's what I hear from everyone." The woman who sat next to the dying man tells him, laughing a little at his pain. "I think I'll let him live."

As the other individuals just casually ignore the commotion, the youngest individual, the teenager wearing the mask and thunderbolt on her uniform, is the only one who shows any disgust in their actions. Though any complaint she had is forgotten when the door opens to allow Norman Osborn to leave his office and greet the various super humans and unique individuals.

"Welcome, I understand that each one of you has seen the…" He stops when he notices the one wearing the trench coat and hat, as said hat is slowly removed from his head. "Gargan?" He questions, before the figure lunges at him, knocking off its coat and revealing his true appearance. Underneath his hat was a green mask that covers his face. His body is wearing a light green body suit. His chest holds an insignia of a scorpion, which fits with him when combined with his large hands and another unique feature: His armoured tail. While naturally just a vestigial tail with muscles and nerves it wouldn't normally have, the artificial armour, which is in truth just part of his suit, provides extra strength and the added bonus of a Carbonadium blade on the end, giving it a real poisonous sting.

As the Scorpion man is about to strangle Osborn, two figures stop him, one is the man with the swords and snow clothes, who began moving before the Scorpion went for its prey, and two a mysterious figure who entered the picture so fast he may as well have teleported. This figure is wearing a Kevlar bullet vest over a black-blue short sleeved shirt with other military issue clothing, around his neck is a long white scarf, which folds around and forms a hood, his face is covered in a balaclava with a skull painted on it. Both figures hold swords to the Scorpions neck, before Osborn decides to defuse the situation.

"My, Mr. X your telepathy is faster than I thought. Mac Gargan's mind moves faster than any other living creature and you _still managed to stop him._ And Taskmaster, your time is impeccable."

"It's what I do."

"Meh, He wasn't thinking _that_ fast, I still got what he was planning."

To explain who each man Is, I will need a small break, so let's have a break from the story to do so:

Mac Gargan, the Scorpion. To know him, read my Spider-Man story, he's the first villain and his entire history is explored.

Taskmaster has no name, or at least has never given one. The mercenary of European-American heritage discovered he had an uncanny ability to recreate any action he sees another individual do. He can watch a Bruce Lee movie and instantly know all the moves he performed during this; he can watch Chuck Norris and then perform a roundhouse kick perfectly. So long as it doesn't require a superhuman power or other prior knowledge (Such as lifting a car over his head or performing a diving move while being unable to swim), he can redo it due to his Photographic Muscle memory. This is however his greatest weakness, he lacks super strength or speed, and copying a move that requires could potentially kill him he tries to repeat it. He's also unable to swim due to a fear of drowning caused by an incident in his childhood. He can also only perform a move in the way he's seen it, say he copies a move that uses the left arm, he'd be unable to use the same move with the right. There's also the fact that his memories unrelated to combat and the current task are, well, less than perfect.

Mr. X is the son of a billionaire and an actress. As a child his mutant powers manifested when he saw a man get hit by a car, his power to read (And only read, he can't change or communicate with) minds caused him to experience the man's death with him as he died. Which, while most people would be traumatized, he enjoyed as if it was some kind of drug, developing a Sociopathic addiction to killing. After killing his parents and family he travelled the world, studying as many martial arts as possible and stealing the knowledge of many martial artists, using it to become the perfect fighter and kill his sensei's after learning all he could from them. Now he travels, entering Fighting tournaments and performing assassinations and using his power to cheat.

"So Mac, Still wanting to kill me?" Osborn asks in a half joke, half taunt.

"You ruined my life! I will Kill you! Painfully!" Gargan screams at him, only for Osborn to sigh and pull out a device that, when he presses a button, it projects an energy field that shapes into a cage around him.

"See this device? I got the idea for it from one of my son's friend's comics. It can create any predetermined shape of energy that causes the air to solidify, making a solid object; great for someone who copies the fighting styles of other heroes." He throws it to Taskmaster, who straps it to his wrist in order to hold it better. "Consider this payment for the last time you did work for me."

"Will do, boss man." Taskmaster replies.

"So, Gargan, how long has it been since that boy with the spandex suit threw you into jail?"

"Spider-Man is next! You on the other hand will be killed slowly! And painfully!"

"Yes, I know, but what If I could offer you a deal?"

"Like I'd listen to you. Any deal with you comes with an extra set of strings attached while you push a dagger into the poor saps back. Why would I agree to anything you had to say! ?"

"Because I can clear your name." This gets the Scorpion's attention, "The footage provided to the news was from only one camera, it didn't catch your face and the only way to prove it was you was from the hair. If I gave a press release that cleared your name, plus pay you back for all the lawsuits you suffered, not to mention I could drop the charges of criminal damage and the attempted murder, you would be able to have your old life back, plus more."

"How 'bout it bug face, you ghonna take…" Taskmaster is cut off when the Scorpion tries to grab his face angrily.

"Don't! Ever! Call! Me! Names! Especially bug face!"

"Wow, aren't you a big pile of crazy?" the one with the Irish accent, wearing the black body suit and dartboard mask, comments, getting up. "Even more than myself."

Lester Barton, also known professionally as Bullseye, is a mercenary and wanted serial killer with the uncanny, non super powered, gift of unmatched aiming ability. When Lester was 5, his mother divorced his father and ran away, leaving him and his brother Clint to grow up with their abusive drunk father. When he was nine, he killed his father by placing a gun in his hand, pointing towards his head, and flicked a cheesy puff at the trigger, with enough force to push the trigger in and fire a bullet, making it look like Suicide. Lester and Clint were separated, with Clint using his own aiming skills at a circus and Lester joining his school baseball team as a pitcher. Eventually making it to minor league, Lester was once bored by a game and decided to end the game by killing the opposing team batter by throwing the ball straight at his head, killing him instantly and saying none but one word: 'Bullseye'. Lester was convicted of Manslaughter but eventually let out after having psyche evaluation placing him in a mental institute to deal with his Sociopathic need to kill. He escaped after killing every inmate and staff member inside the facility, escaping to become a professional hit man, who took the moniker Bullseye, due to his ability to always hit his target.

"Ignore them Gargan, listen to me. You want to be a looser? Or did you want to become a hero? Help us find this runaway mutant and I'll clear your name and give you anything you wish."

"Anything? So many choices, I'll take it." Norman reaches to shake his arm, but is grabbed aggressively by Mac, "But remember, if I get stabbed in the back again I _will_ kill you and feed your face to a bunch of Scorpions, got that?"

"Got it. Taskmaster, take down the cage now." The Skull faced mercenary does as he's told, taking down the energy cage.

"So, you all know the deal, Piotr Rasputin is wanted for attempted murder. We need to bring him in, doing so will earn you all the place in the public limelight, by being here I assume you all want the chance to hunt him down?"

"One question." Asks Lady Deathstryke, "What happens if the mutant gets help from any other mutants, such as the X-Men?"

"Good question, the answer? You do what you have to, even if it means killing one of the X-Men." Deathstryke smiles coldly. "So lets get to work, the jet leaves in Half an hour."

...

Meanwhile, in Queens, New York, inside the halls of Midtown High school, a teenager stands at his locker five minutes before his first period class. The teenager, with brown haired parted to either side, similar to Scott's, wear's a blue shirt with a grey-ish white one underneath, as well as baggy blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. Opening his locker to take out his text book, he replaces it with his backpack. As he stands there, a figure approaches, and by 'a figure' I mean a scrawny teenager with the same hair colour as Norman Osborn, only with the fringe spiked and quiffed outwards, wearing tracksuit bottoms, a sleeveless shirt tucked into his underwear in an 'Evan Daniels' like fashion; around his neck is a medallion, and on his shoulder a band aid from a failed tattoo. The second teenager approaches the first one, trying to sneak up on him.

"Nice Try Harry, I saw you coming a mile down the hall a minute ago." The first says, making the latter's face drop, before just moving to lean against the locker next to him.

"Damn it Pete, you always catch me, what are you, Psychic?" He replies.

"Nope, just smart enough to notice someone sneaking up to you while they're trying to be as 'stealth like' as they can possibly be with shoes that make noises when they walk."

"Yeah, I probably should get some new Gear, maybe get the shizzle of this damn tattoo sorted out by some peeps down at the mall."

"And you wonder why you're failing English."

"Speaking of which, I heard Mr. Lincoln had to go to the hospital, next class got cancelled."

"Seriously? Huh, but we don't have Lincoln until third."

"Yeah, but Mr Aich and Miss Applesteen had to go with him, so the first, second, and third all got cancelled. That's 4 and a half hours to ourselves, plus lunch after that. We only got two lessons today, and they ain't until two, that's, uh, that's about…"

"Five and a half." Pete informs him.

"Yeah! Five and a half for us two to spend with the Lay-dees." Harry tells him, placing a hand around his shoulder and jerking his chin back and forward like a 'player'.

"Ladies? Last I checked I'm the one with the girlfriend, Gwen still only wants to be friends with you and Liz hasn't really gotten over you and Flash acting like idiots the last time over her."

"Yeah, for now, but, who can spend nearly six hours with someone and not rip their shirt off and shout 'take me!' Especially if the someone they're with is me."

"That's a good point, how can anyone spend 6 hours alone with a guy like you." Pete tells him, but Harry doesn't notice the insult. Well, not at first, 10 seconds later he realizes and punches him in the arm.

"Mock all you want, but you'll see. Ladies can't keep their hands off of a teenaged millionaire sex icon." Peter pretty much coughs up a lung laughing.

"Dude, the only teenaged Millionaire sex icon in the whole of New York is Tony Stark, and we both know you and him are hardly the same side of the coin."

"I bet I've slept with more women than Tony Stark."

"Dude, he's in the newspapers almost every day for Sex videos being leaked or images of him and several lady friends half naked over a few pillows. How many sex scandels have you been caught in?"

"None. But I'm not in charge of a bigass weapons company."

"Neither is he. He ain't allowed to touch Stark Industries until either he's 18 or that Obadiah Stane guy in charge of it for him isn't able to look after it."

"Well, if you meet Tony Stark, you ask him how many women he's slept with. If its more than twenty than I'll buy you lunch."

"You've slept with twenty women?"

"Bulgarian Prostitutes are women."

"Huh, speaking of women…" Pete looks away from his friend, waving towards a red headed girl with her blond haired friend, who wave back and run to the two boys. The red head, whose hair covers one of her eyes and comes down to her neck and wearing a small black t-shirt, decorated with two white triangles that look like eyes with the back reading 'sPydR eYes', with blue denim jeans big enough to hide two people in, runs over and jumps onto Peter, hugging him before standing by her own feet.

"Hey Tiger, Harry." She says, in which the two reply with less pixie girl-like happiness, while the other girl, wearing punk-goth like clothes, walks normally to the group, saying similar hello's.

"What's got you into such a happy mood MJ?" Harry asks the red head.

"You know, too much sugar, been listening to lots of music, watching Spider-Man footage, heard about our lack of lessons, you know, usual stuff."

"So, what are we ghonna do today with all our free time? I wanna go down to the mall, you know, buy some stuff." The blond haired girl asks.

"Well you're in luck Gwen, that happens to be my plan for today. Just the four of us. No Flash, no Kong, no stuck in trash cans or lockers or on flagpoles or in toilets. Just us four, down in the mall."

"As great as that sounds, I'm ghonna have to pass." Peter tells him, making him practically have a heart attack.

"Say what! ?" Harry questions, shocked.

"Yeah, Second JJ finds out I had free time and didn't spend it tailing Spidey for pictures he's ghonna pull the same shocked face you're pulling right now."

"But we were all ghonna…"

"Yeah, I'll have to pass too, I've got a ton of homework I could do catching up to, sorry." The red head, MJ, adds.

"But MJ, Pete, We can't double date without the other couple!"

"Excuse me, Date?" Asks Gwen, slightly confused about his comment.

"Er, Yeah, as in two friends, nothing more -Until the really hot friend decides to say yes- Doing stuff friends do, like going to the mall together, since a pair of traitors won't go with us." Harry adds, sounding slightly pathetic as he goes on.

"Ok, sure Lets go." The girl tells him, making his eternal grin get more eternal, "Seeya Mj, Pete." She calls back as her and Harry walk away.

"Yeah, Enjoy your funless freetime!" Harry adds, the two wave goodbye, before conversing more as MJ opens her locker to swap her own stuff around as Pete replaces the Text book, no longer needing it.

"So, Harry is a little eager to go to the mall." MJ tells the other Teenager, trying to start conversation.

"Yeah, it's because of his Tattoo. He wants to get it sorted out before it gets infected or something."

"Well, why'd he get it anyway? We told him it'd be a stupid idea."

"He just wanted to get his dad to pay some damn attention, guess that's the price you pay for having a dad who makes drugs and tech for the government, and runs that super secret agency that's suspiciously similar to SHIELD."

"His dad's on the news today."

"He is?" Peter gets some interest in this topic now.

"Yeah, I'll show you it in a minute, right after…" As she starts to talk, she turns around to look at an approaching figure, one who looks like he would get on very well with Duncan Mathews. He's also a blond wearing a letterman jacket, only this one's blue, with a slightly different haircut.

"Well, Puny Parker, and Miny Jane Watson, How nice to see you nerds here."

"Careful MJ, I'm pretty sure its sight is based on movement." Peter tells the girl, who laughs.

"Yeah, Funny, jerk face." The jock, who's Jacket reads 'Thompson' replies by pushing Peter into the Locker, slamming the door on him and trapping him inside. "So, Mary Jane."

"Oh, you ain't ghonna push little old me into a locker as well are you Flash?" Mary Jane replies with a fake 'baby-doll' like manner.

"That depends, are you ghonna abounding Nerdy little Puny Parker and decide to try a real man?"

"Oh, geese, as tempting as that sounds." She replies sarcastically, "But it doesn't look like there is a real man anywhere. All I see is an overcompensating man-child with daddy issues." Mary Jane's reply makes him just push her as well into her locker. "You know, most people see picking on a girl as beneath them, Guess you're just that low." He slams the door on her as well, making her sigh before knocking on the Lockers back wall.

After doing this, the back wall, which is just a thin piece of metal held into place by a pair a nails, is pulled away, as Peter stands in a room hidden by the lockers. She steps out as he replaces the wall, which has been stuck to his fingers. The room is a medium sized former storage room, which had been forgotten about and had the Lockers replace the entrance. The floor is covered in black wooden floor boards with a spider web painted on with white spray paint. Inside is a coat rack holding various spandex suits, all identical red and blue suits with masks and gloves, ready to be replaced. Next to it is a sewing machine with red and blue thread layered around. Opposite this is a computer hard drive with three monitors of various sizes, along with a keyboard and an iPod laying next to it. Mary Jane sits at the computer, placing a headset microphone and headphone on her head before typing away at the computer, bringing up news footage on one of the monitors, playing the FBI's most wanted clip and more from a news channel about Norman Osborn's plan to chase after Piotr.

"Oh no."

"What, I don't think the guy's that hard. Harry's dad won't be in any danger anyway. He's got all those, strangely familiar looking people. Wait, Isn't that Rhino guy Alex O' Hern?" She comments/asks, looking at him as he blocks the view of a few more.

"Yeah, and look at the guy in Green."

"Mac Gargan? The guy who caused your special little Stick-em powers?" She looks carefully, before looking over a few more. "Wait, Max! I, I thought he was still in Ravencroft."

"Yeah, those aren't just Mercenaries. Norman's hired Super villains." Peter says while getting changed into one of the Red and blue spandex suit, placing on a metal belt holding various metal pockets, filling each one with what looks like glass tubes of 5 Mentos-looking pills, before pulling on gloves and weird blue and red gauntlet like bracelets, filling each with twelve 'Mentos tubes' before grabbing a mask. "What's worse is that guy's like totally innocent. Look you can tell by looking at the footage, it's a different guy!"

"So, Harry's dad has hired super villains to capture a guy who used to work for a crazy bucket head guy but is innocent? Huh, maybe Harry shouldn't be so worried about pleasing his dad after all."

"I gotta get to Russia. I can't let Harry's dad send a big bunch of crazies after one guy who's innocent."

"Well, You're in luck, their convoy doesn't leave until 15 minutes. The journey to Russia with one of Harry's dad's jets should only take an hour, you should be able to get to Russia by stowing away on one of the jets and sort everything out before lunch is over."

"Yeah… 'Cept how am I ghonna get back?" Peter points out, pulling a red mask over his hair as he's about to leave.

"You could hitch a ride from Norman's return jet, or, ha, See look at this." She points to one of the monitors, showing a TV report of the X-Men flying out over Western Europe to get to Russia, "Those guys, what are they called, we have two or three as friends on X-Box Live. Er…"

"The X-Men?"

"Yeah, they'll be able to take you home. Now the question is what to do if something big happens over here?"

"Well, my only Mortal nemesis' not in jail or in Norman's super friends are Tomes and Brock."

"Great, I know I'll be able to sleep at night knowing Venom's out there somewhere. So what happens if one of those guys decides to rob some banks? Or, eat some brains in Venom's case."

"Matt and Marc are around somehwere, they'll keep things covered here. If all else fails, Johnny and his family will probably get involved so no worries about that." Peter tells her.

"Well, good luck, buy me some Russian candy." She kisses him on the cheek before he pulls on his mask, walking towards a small window at the top of the room. He leans towards it while closing his eyes, sensing birds moving, people talking, and a few other small animals. He waits until no one else is in his immediate area before jumping through the window, shooting a white strand of 'webbing' from his bracelet devices and using it to propel himself upwards into the air, before shooting another to swing around a building and a few more to get around the city, heading for HAMMER's aircraft hangar.

He watches from afar as 3 or 4 private jets are loaded up, each with 5 of the Mercenaries waiting to get on. Peter, or as he's also known in case you haven't figure it out, (in which case you might want to do some searching on the interweb) Spider-Man, watches the groups, making sure not to be noticed by Scorpion or any of the other mercs. Once all but one jet has packed up and left, Spidey swings down, sticking to the back of the jet before crawling around on the side of the plane and climbing onto the extended wheel holster-thing. When the jet takes off, the wheels are pulled into the Jet, taking Spidey with it.

...

Piotr walks across a dirt path, holding a satchel filled with, not water or food or anything he'll need, but pencils and various drawings and sketches. He gets to a frozen lake, punching through the ice to scoop up some water, drinking it. It's a long walk to his family's farm, and I mean long, like, 3 cities away. And the fact his parents might not even take him in, he hasn't seen his dad since he had to leave Russia two weeks after Apocalypse. Because of, well, he doesn't like to think about that. He stops while looking at the country side, smiling a little to be back home at least.

Piotr isn't exactly patriotic, he doesn't constantly talk about Mother Russia or bring it up in conversation, or even say 'what in the name of Russia'. However, whenever he sees the snowy wilderness or walks down roads like this he gets overwhelmed with pride for his home. Getting out his sketching pad and a few pencils, he sits down and starts to draw the wilderness, making a cartoony and rather good image of the Russian country side.

His peace is soon ruined when a mysterious buzzing sound is heard. He looks around, unable to spot anything. When it gets louder Piotr realizes it's getting closer and metal's up as a precaution. In doing so, he finally notices what it was: a missile, a pencil sized missile with plastic wings attached that constantly flap, making the buzzing sound, to move at the high speed. Colossus is able to dodge in time and cover his artwork with his metal body from the resulting explosion.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to dodge." A high class accented voice tells the Russian giant while approaching. "I assumed you would be a slow mover, especially with your metal body."

A figure floats towards him, wearing a dark red Kevlar suit with dark green armour over the body with large gauntlets and boots, including a metal v-shaped face mask attached to a red helmet with two large orange bug-like eyes. His back holds a large metal device, large bug-like wings attached on either side with a fuel tank on the back. His belt holds several grenades and miniature missiles.

This figure is called Dr Abner 'The Beetle' Jenkins, a former agent of Advanced Ideas Mechanics (AIM) and was issued to create a new series of robotics capable of competing with SHIELD's technology. After finishing the model, he was laughed at for the bug theme and sent to work in the NIMROD robotics factory in Switzerland, were he worked on a stolen Iron Man design template to create the mutant battle suit that would eventually be used by William Stryker in the X-Mansion raid a few weeks ago. Deciding to escape his humiliating position as a technician on reversing other people's technology, he stole a large quantity of money from AIM, HYDRA, and Nimrod robotics, along with his original designs, and then got a job with HAMMER Industries. Using this job, this money, and these to create his own suit of armour, testing it out on a military base and later a SHIELD base, destroying and killing anything inside, proving himself capable of matching the military in fire power and getting himself his own criminal record and place on FBI's Most Wanted list.

"Out of my way, bug man."

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. You see, I've seen what you did at the UN meeting."

"That wasn't me!"

"Oh, No need to lie. You see my friend, I'm on that wanted list too, but on a much larger scale, I've made a deal with Osborn to get international Immunity to all past and present crimes, no matter how serious or severe, if I just catch people like you."

"Well, too bad for you, you picked an innocent man."

"Still playing the innocent man card? Well, whether or not you _are_ innocent, killing you will give me more freedom than any other man, so I guess that means I'm just going to have to kill you." The Beetle tells him in an affable manner, before pulling out another rocket from his belt, pressing a button on it a throwing it at the metal skinned Northern European, who just holds out a hand and blocks it, surviving the explosion easily. Too bad from his sketching pad and half his shirt.

"That, that was my favourite sketch pad." Colossus tells him, staring grimly at him, "And this is my favourite shirt." The Beetle just stairs, before the usually kind hearted mutant turns violent. VERY violent.

Colossus grabs the ground, picking up a large chunk of rock and throwing it at him. He blows it up, creating a cloud of dust. Unable to see, he changes the settings on his helmet, showing instead of visible light it shows infrared, allowing him to see based on heat in order to see through the cloud of smoke. This ends up being a terrible idea since Colossus' skin apparently reflects the heat away and conceals his inner body temperature, making him virtually invisible to this sight setting. He changes to various others, first he tries movement, but that is also clouded by the dust, and then changes to sound, tuning down the sensitivity so he can see past the dirt cloud, just in time to see the metal figure dive at him, taking him down to the floor. They land in the snow, rolling down and off of a cliff. The Beetle escapes his clutches as Colossus falls to the floor below, his fall being broken by a frozen lake, which he struggles to swim out of in his metal state but knows that he'll freeze to death in his normal form. Managing to drop to the bottom, he uses his own strength to just jump out of the water.

Climbing out of the ice, he quickly runs off of the ice and back to solid land, Just in time for an electric charge to hit him, stunning him and turning him back human.

"Impressive, even my suit wouldn't be able to stand that low temperature. I'd love to see how your power works, but sadly, I just don't have the time. I could let you live and take you to a strange lab to experiment on you while everyone thinks you're dead, maybe make a cure for mutants while doing so, but I'd rather not _buzz_ around the issue of killing you." He holds up one arm, which starts to glow, only for a shuriken star to fly and stab into it.

"Hey! It's my job to make humorous puns!" Shouts a familiar voice that could only belong to one person: Deadpool.

"Who the devil are you?" asks the Beetle, questioning who his mysterious attacker is.

"I am the caped crusader! I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am Nolan North!" Deadpool claims while leaping and slashing with his swords. "Maybe I'm fibbing, but dude, who cares if I lie, everyone lies. On beds at least. except those countries were the sleep on a mat of needles. I tried that once, it hurt, I still have the mat in my pocket, see." Deadpool pulls out a rolled up mat of needles, throwing it over the Beetle like a net and kicking him, piercing parts of his suit with the needles and drawing blood. Deadpool places a sticky grenade on his face before back flipping off, pulling out two machine guns and laying several magazines into him before landing onto a rock, shattering his own spine but still firing, only now completely randomly, shattering ice and rocks and causing a small avalanche, trapping the Beetle underneath a layer of snow. "Now that's how you kill, from now on, that's how you kill"

"What the _yebut_ is wrong with you?" Colossus asks as the skinny mercenary reconnects his spines.

"My father never hugged me." Deadpool claims. "Nah I'm just kidding. He beat me. A lot. I'd show you the scars but they healed."

"That's not funny."

"So is your face. Nah I'm kidding about that, you're a very handsome man. If I wasn't Canadian I'd kiss your teeth, yes, your teeth, that's what I'm into."

"Who are you exactly?"

"My Name is Wade Winston Wilson. I was created by bad people, to kill worse people. Weapon Plus turned me into Weapon 9, a soldier designed to posses two genes designed to do the same thing: heal. Which while it makes little to no sense if you apply real biology, causes me to heal much more effectively than Logan or Creed. After working about 3 to 5 years in Black ops, I walked out on ethical reasons and became a mercenary for about another year before I was Kidnapped be Weapon Plus who were trying to round up any mutant operatives. I was experimented on to near death were I saw the Grim Reaper herself several times. She was a hotty, even with the skeleton arm. Eventually I was used for a time freezing experiment with Nord and Thurman, where I was stuck in a suspended Animation for nearly 17 years before being found by SHIELD and used for more Black ops missions. You may call me Deadpool and read my blog and write slash fiction about me and Cable if you want. No one will judge you."

"I'm, not sure what I should say after hearing that, but I doubt most of it is true."

"Yeah, probably not. But who cares, I'm awesome, just look at my fan base. Now selling Deadpool Merchandise at Marvel Shop dot com, get your very own Deadpool shirt, action figures, and toy swords now! Wear them, play with them, or just burn them!"

"I'd rather Burn the actual thing." The Beetle says, climbing out of the snow with several rips in the none metal parts. "And from the look of the skies, It wont be that hard." Up in the skies, Several HAMMER jets fly above the mountings. The hatches opening so the various members can drop out, all landing around the fight scene.

"This 'll be fun." Comments Taskmaster, holding out a gun.

"Huh, That's 16 against two, which is the same odds as 8 against 1, or 80 against 10, or 8000 against 1000. That means we have 1000 people on our side! There's no way they can fight a thousand with only 16!" Deadpool says, losing his logic somewhere in that sentence. "I like Ratios, but not as much as I like Horatio Cane. Those sunglasses, that hair, those squinted funny shaped eyes…"

"Instead of picturing a fictional character why don't we try and actually fight each other?" Taskmaster says, pulling his trigger on his gun and firing at the Merc with a Mouth.

"No prob!" Deadpool fires back, fast enough to make a bullet deflect the other bullet.

"Nice Shot." Taskmaster says, Before pressing two buttons on his new toy, creating two swords and Jumping at the unstable assassin. The two clash swords, pushing each other back, Deadpool throws his swords at Taskmaster, who dodges and does the exact same thing. Deadpool however isn't all that good at Dodging and gets a sword stuck in his arm, which disappears and reforms in Taskmaster's hand.

The largest Super villain of the group Dives down, his grey fist barely missing Colossus, who metals up for the fight.

Aleksei O'Hirnsevich, commonly shorted as Alex O' Hirn, is a former High school football Captain and occasional thug, recognisable by his deformed head which held a small horn-like bone growth on his forehead. On his junior year he went along with a plan to rob Empire state University and vandalize the Science department because of a fellow student he didn't like was intern-ing there. While there, O'Hirn fell into a machine that was designed to inject a participant with an experimental steroid designed to increase muscle mass, based around the Hulk's formula and the Super Soldier formula. Though modified extensively. The Steroid caused his muscles and bones to swell with mass; his skin becoming three times as thick, and his deformed skull 'horn' grew and extended from his skin. turning to Crime, the now gigantic Hirn renamed himself 'The Rhino' and turned to organised crime as a new way of life, now seeing normal life below someone of his strength. He did not count on however that the City of New York had a crime fighter capable of beating him.

"Why does O'Hirn always have to jump into things like that! ? Why am I even working with this guy! ?" asks one of the hired Criminals, Max Dillon, AKA Electro, the one with the green suit and electric aura.

Max Dillon was a student at Midtown high and an intern at the University Science department O'Hirn tried to steal from (Actually _the_ intern he didn't like), and was caught up in the chaos. Like O'Hirn, he was caught into a machine. This one however caused his DNA to mutate, unlocking his latent Mutant power to generate a near unlimited amount of electricity, like Berserker. He has unlimited control over all electricity in his immediate area, he's even able to use this to super charge his body to fly or move at lighting fast speeds, something Ray himself is nowhere near capable of. However, The electric burns on his face have left him deformed, and the electric charges that are now constantly running through his brain have caused an unusual effect of driving him psychotic. Any insecurity he had has personified itself into driving him insane. He has a tendency to go completely insane if provoked. Unable to get a legitimate job, due to his now burned face and poor mental health, he decided to hunt down the ones he saw responsible: The owners of the lab and the vandals responsible. He was successfully foiled by Spider-Man, whom he developed a strong hatred for, despite formerly being friends with his civilian identity. The reason he's here, however, isn't for the money, but because Osborn has promised him a cure for his electrical powers in exchange for hunting down Rasputin.

"Well, what are all of you waiting for? Go get them!" Norman demands.

"But their fights are even." One of his group members, the youngest, tells him.

"Jolt, that's exactly why you should _all_ attack. Don't give them a fair chance." Osborn replies.

Jolt, or Helen Takahama, is a mutant with the ability to charge her body with Kinetic energy, similar to Gambit. But instead of blowing up, she releases the energy as speed, granting her increased running speed and agility, able to mach similar speeds of Quicksilver, while also having the advantage of generating a static charge, giving her a small offensive capability. Unlike the others however, she opted to join the team, not because of the money or for a special deal, but because she honestly believes she's on the good guy side.

"But that's…"

"Fine, you don't want to fight them? Moonstone, Skein, you two join the fight, take care of Fury's little Mercenary. Hammerhead, Mankiller, you two deal with Rasputin. Fixer, Do you thing." The tells a small group of them as the bald headed man with the computers on his back starts pressing various buttons, activating advanced weapons systems built into the Choppers and releasing several Robot droids.

-Moonstone AKA Karla Sofen, The woman from earlier, is a former psychologist who became infamous after a number of her patients killed themselves. When writing a paper on a mentor of hers, she discovered one of his patients had found a rare jewel, known as the Moonstone as it was believed by the native villagers to have fallen from the moon, that had the same effect as the Gem of Cyttorak: It grants mutant powers. The patient had developed force field abilities which he can use to mimic super strength, speed, flight, and energy blasts. Sofen convinced the patient to give up the Gem (which also in doing so caused his powers to disappear), but when he did she took it for herself and killed him, her mentor, and a number of others before, like Beetle, became a wanted fugitive for multiple counts of Murder, which is why Norman has given her this chance of gaining criminal immunity for her past crimes in exchange for becoming the Field Leader of his team.

-Skein, the woman with the fake wings, real name Sybil Dvorak, is a mutant with telekinetic abilities who proffers using her ability to control any lightweight objects on soft materials due to her belief they feel 'better' to her mental powers. She has learnt to use this for great effect, such as able to make her 'wings' fly or allow her to strangle and attack people with their own clothes or even skin. She married actor Jason Reed and moved from her home country of Romania to California, but started to suspect he was having affairs. She killed him by making an artery in his heart twist, not once discovering he was innocent. Using the money he left her, she began a career in crime, where she got offered the place for this team.

-Hammerhead, the one in the Pinstripe suit who's actual real name is unknown, but what is known is he comes from an eastern European town, possibly in Russia or Italy, and was injured in an accident that left his skull shattered. He became known as a mob enforcer and part time hit man who became known for his titanium plates inside his skull, which as well as making it resemble a Hammer as well as being considerably more durable than a normal bone. He has used it to end lives with his unusually powerful Headbutts. A great marksman, he was picked by Osborn to be his token human and marksman.

-Mankiller, the women in the fancy tech suit, was once an Olympic level skier known for her straw Feminism and self righteous belief that women were superior to men in every way. Her greatest rival on and off the track was a fellow skier who believed the exact opposite, that him and all men were superior to women in every way. During a race, the two attempted to cheat, the Misogynistic attempted to cut corners while the feminist tried to knock him off of a cliff. However, when they collided they both fell off a cliff with the man suffering the most: He broke every bone in his body and died a slow death at the bottom of a gorge, while the women survived, but lost her arm and broke her neck, leaving her completely quadriplegic. When she was found, she blamed all men for the accident, running campaigns to get all men sports cancelled from the Olympics. That was when she met Osborn, he provided her with a suit that will replicate all her physical movements with cybernetics as well as provide super strength and speed. Using a complex Prosthetic arm as well, she has sworn to killing any males wanted by the Government on her crusade to prove her superiority.

-Fixer, also known as Mr Fix, is a criminal Genius and arms dealer who specializes in developing advanced weapons and computer systems for Criminals and terrorists, with a genius that rivals Tony Stark. He can be quite dangerous when near a computer due to the advanced tech he's installed into his arms in order to control his Weapon systems from afar.

The 4 supervillains drop to the floor, Moonstone lunges at Deadpool, Tackling him to the floor of the ice, before throwing him up into the air and shooting an energy blast at him, destroying a small portion of his chest and arm as Skein controls the fibres in his suit to start strangling him.

"Huh, chunks of skin ripped out, getting strangled, two hot chicks. This is getting kinky." Deadpool muses to himself while struggling to breath, "I'm beginning to wonder if the Author is planning to turn this up into an M rated story."

Colossus dodges Mankiller's attack, only to crash head first into Hammerhead's skull, turns out Titanium is stronger than whatever Colossus' skin is made of. Stunned, he steps back, just in time for Mankiller to punch him in the chest, hurling him up into the air before she shoots up to the sky and kicks him right back down to the earth.

"Excellent work, dispatch of them quickly, we don't know who else might show up." Osborn tells his group, just as Both Scorpion and Mister X turn towards his jet, sensing something.

"Sounds like you're giving me a que to get involved." A familiar muffled voice shouts from bellow the Jet, before two lines of a sticky white string hit into the back of Rhino and Mankiller, before suddenly a familiar red and blue figure is catapulted straight into Hammerhead, kicking him away while flipping backwards, shooting a ball of sticky 'webbing' at Moonstone before Landing on Taskmaster's back, kicking him forward into Beetle. "Admit it, you just got the spinach kicked out of you." Spidey taunts while landing on a cliff.

"Spider-Man." Colossus comments to himself while smiling slightly, being a big fan of the super hero.

"So you've heard of my work. Well, luckily for you I can tell you're innocent, and I can tell that ol' Normy up there made a few mistakes in who he should and shouldn't send. LOTS of mistakes, well, lets just say that the only mistake he didn't make was which jet to pick, even that haircut is a bad idea."

"Spider-Man, what are you doing here! ?" Norman asks. While Peter has never seen the true personality of Norman, he doesn't strike him as a bad guy, a little bit of a creep who should interact with his son more, but an Ok guy. Norman has used this to keep peaceful relations with the web head. After all, this is a guy, a guy no bigger than 5 ft, who can lift cars above his head on his best day and on his worst can rip support wires on the Queensboro Bridge, do you want him to know you're a dirt bag who's more Corrupt than Nixon?

"Oh you know, on my way to visit my friend Johnny and his hot sister, decided I'd take the scenic route."

"In Russia! ?"

"Hey, it's a long Scenic route. Totally worth it though." Spidey adds, before Jumping onto Rhino's back, shooting two web lines into a large piece of frozen Rock in front of him, pulling it out of place and into Rhino's face, back flipping off of it, Trying to fly kick Mister X in the face. The psychic mutant dodges however, striking at him with his swords, cutting the web line. If not for Pete's Spidey sense he could have been fatally injured then. This failed attack however Distracts him long enough for Scorpion to grab the teenaged hero and throw him into the cliff Wall, leaping onto it after him and striking the cliff with his tail to make it collapse, trapping him. Scorpion drops down to the rubble over Spidey, moving around some rocks to find the Web head, lifting him out by the throat. "Gargan."

"Parker." Scorpion mutters quietly, only someone with advanced hearing would have heard it. He smiles a little as if he's just found his newest prey.

Parker and Gargan have an unusual history, but like the rest of Gargan's history you should know this if you read the Spider-Man story.

Throwing him into the floor, making a human shaped dent into the ice, lifting a fist to punch him. As he begins to punch down on his face, his fist stops suddenly. Before he can look it hits him, his arm is frozen.

"Yo, I think you should cool down!" Bobby Drake shouts, Standing above the crowd of fighting strange people from the side of the Blackbird with Scott and Kurt.

"Terrible puns aside, you're _all_ in trouble." Cyclops adds, staring at Norman's group.

"Trying to stop government agents from making arrests? That's a crime, looks like the X-Men are no better than Magneto after all." Norman comments to himself, staring at the X-Men leader.

"Technically, only you're a government agent. All these people a murderers, criminals. They may have been promised immunity if they arrest Colossus, but the problem is the loopholes."

"Loop holes?" Bullseye questions, ready to throw a pencil at Cyclops.

"I've read the promises he's made to you. He says if _you_ arrest Colossus you get to go free, not if _you or your team_ arrest him. Technically, only one of you will actually get immunity." Scott smiles a little as the team of Mercenaries and villains start to argue.

"Hey, calm down, I assure you that all of you will get your clean records for participating in this arrest." Norman tries to reassure them, but fails.

"How can we trust you! ? You haven't written it down on paper!" Scorpion yells.

"Hey, the man is paying you all. Just listen to his £^&ing word." Taskmaster tells them, holding a gun to Deadpool's head.

"Are you sure? Isn't that something else he said? Capture him and _you'll_ get paid, doesn't sound like you're all ghonna get paid." Scott continues to mix their lack of trust.

"I'm not getting paid? Fine, I'll take the damn money from yer cold, dead, hands!" Bullseye says, turning his attention to Norman.

"Please, I assure you, there is no need for this. Just take Rasputin and we can leave! You'll all get your money!" Norman, buckling under pleasure, can't help but sweat.

"I can see a lie!" Bullseye shouts, throwing his pencil at Norman, an inch away from his face it gets before a bullet deflects it, shot by Taskmaster. "You'd help him! ?"

"The guy pays me, Every time." The skull wearing mercenary tells him.

"Then die with him!" He throws another pencil at him, but the man who can repeat anything he sees catches it midflight and throws it back, with the same level of accuracy, just barely missing him but enough to rip a hole in his mask. Angry, Bullseye rips the rest of the mask off, revealing his dartboard-shaped scar on his forehead, a punishment from an angry vigilante, before pulling out a box of matches. Taking out ten of them and setting them all alight. "Catch them all." He mutters before throwing them all at him. He tries to dodge, but finds himself incapable of moving at the speed needed for each one. His own mask is set on fire, prompting him to take off his mask quickly, screaming a little at the near death experience.

"So that's what he looks like." Mutters Hammerhead, as Taskmaster slowly moves his hands, revealing his chalk white, near muscles face, which almost resembles a skull. Taskmaster suffers from a rare genetic defect that caused his skin to lack any muscle development. While he's capable of talking and shouting, he's incapable of showing any emotion without using his voice. Turns out facial features are the only thing he can't copy.

"You're ghonna pay for that." He mutters to the now smiling Bullseye, "You, and him!" He points a gun to Deadpool. "And Rasputin, and the X-Men, but mostly you. You're the Ass kick-ee, I'm the Ass kick-er!" He shouts, leaping at him, placing back each gun, labelled 'Lois' And 'Lana' each, while pressing a button on the device, making several small darts appear I his hands.

"This was your strategy?" Kurt asks Scott as they watch.

"Norman isn't a guy you really trust when there's a loop hole. They were easy to play against each other." Scott explains, smiling slightly at his successful Batman Gambit. "Kurt, you, Kitty, and Sam secure Piotr. Bobby, you and Ray get Spider-Man, he might need help. Logan, X-23, get Deadpool. Jubilee, Gambit, you two are with me. We're defence, any try to get the two rescue teams, cover them. This is a rescue, not an attack, no showing off."

"Right Boss leader guy." Jubilee jokingly salutes him as the groups fan out to get their target.

Realizing Scott's Game, Moonstone tries to regain her teams focus.

"Don't let the X-Men get Rasputin! Stop Fighting amongst yourself or I _will_rip out all your hearts." She shouts at them sternly. Normally, this would initiate enough fear in someone to instantly do as they say, but as it turns out, they're more worried about being conned then being killed. Moonstone twitches with Anger, realizing the only ones who is actually not fighting amongst themselves is Beetle, who is trying to reboot his armour. Jolt, who is trying to Stop Colossus, and Scorpion, who is trying to smash his ice.

Nightcrawler Teleports next to Jolt, grabbing her and teleporting several times, while Kitty tries to help Colossus, who is exhausted from his attempts to escape, get to his feet.

"Come on, you big lug, get up, this is a rescue." She tries to pull him up, "On your feet soldier!"

"X, X-Men?" Piotr asks, regaining his senses.

"Well, Actually I'm an X-lady." Kitty tells him, Pulling and phasing him past the damage.

"I can walk." He tells her, climbing to his feet, "And I can fight." He metals up, but is stopped from doing anything by Kitty.

"You're the Damsel in Distress, you don't get to fight." She replies, pulling the gentle giant away from the Fight. Cannonball grabs the two.

"Ok, enough you two love birds, let's get our tails out of here." Cannonball tells them, before rocketing away.

"Hey they're getting away!" Norman shouts. To one listens. "The target! The one who if he gets away all of you get screwed over? He's getting away! Stop him if you want your freedom and money!" Norman Shouts, Everybody listens. Suddenly, Cannonball stops in mid air, not because of his want to, but because his suit just wont move.

"Hey, I can't…" Suddenly, the top half starts to take itself apart, thread by thread. "Hey what's going on! ?" Kitty laughs a little as his suit starts to take itself apart. "This isn't funny, why is it doing this?" Kitty keeps laughing… until it happens to hers.

"Hey! Stop it!" She tries to tell her uniform, but no, it keeps it up. "What's doing this?" As both their sleeves and a portion of their torso's uniform takes itself apart, the other X-Men start to notice the same thing happening to them.

Laughing, Skein stands in the middle of the battle field, her hands glowing as the pieces of Kevlar, Spandex, and latex thread (The material's that build their uniforms) start to head towards her.

"She's doing it." Jubilee shouts, as her Uniform's Jacket disintegrates. She tries to fire fireworks at her, but the various threads form together into a solid shield, blocking it.

"You can't beat me, I'm too powerful, I'm the strongest mutant you'll ever meet. I'm the most powerful person on the plan…" She shuts up When Scott fires an optic beam that blasts through the shield, hitting her square in the chest, knocking her out of the game.

"Well, she was pathetic." Scott comments before jumping to the side, narrowly missing a pencil. Scott looks at Bullseye, Who glares, having abandoned his fight with Taskmaster, and now annoyed he missed. Scott fires a beam at him, but naturally he dodges. "I've heard about you."

"You have? I'm flattered." Bullseye Retorts, before pulling out a small handful of thumbtacks, throwing each individual one at Scott. Two stab into his exposed shoulder while the others are either deflected by his beams or get stuck in his uniform. Shrugging it off, Scott runs towards him. Desperate, Bullseye throws multiple darts and pens, Scott continues to deflect them with his beams, having previously mastered a Danger Room course with a similar scenario.

"You have unmatched aim." Scott says, Rolling out of the way of a shard of glass. "But your hand to hand combat is, mediocre at best."

"Mediocre?" Bullseye says, before glaring, "Mediocre! What makes you think I'm mediocre? I'm one of the greatest assassins in the world! Do you think I'd rely solely on my aim! ?" He questions, Running at Cyclops to prove his Melee prowes. Scott stops, fires a Beam and hits him square in the chest.

"Yeah, I also heard you react violently and stupidly to shallow insults." Scott comments, having beaten two Thunderbolts before moving onto a third: Moonstone.

...

"They're what! ?" Nick Fury questions loudly, talking to a SHIELD agent.

"It's just came in sir. These 'Thunderbolts' as Osborn calls them are nothing more than a bunch of deranged psychos and known Supervillains." Fury looks angry. He knew Osborn was corrupt, but to hire Supervillains to hunt down one man is hardly patriotic. As he begins to get more and more pissed, he realizes something, laughing a little, "Sir?"

"This is great. Osborn's hired villains, how did he get their loyalty?"

"Promises of wealth and Criminal immunity."

"Thought so. Osborn doesn't have the right to do that. Sure, he has defence contracts and government sponsorship, but he can't give people protection without authorization from someone higher."

"Like you sir?"

"No, Like the President, or Secretary of Defence. This is great."

"How sir?"

"Because, now his boys are fair game. Scramble who we have, Contact Xavier, see if we have what we need to prove Rasputin's innocence."

"Sir, the only agents we have to spare who would even stand a chance against them are Rogers and Stark."

"Well where are they?"

"Rogers is at our Gym, and Stark hasn't called in yet."

"He'll be at home. I'll get him."

...

A one bedroom Apartment house, expensive, top of the line and SHIELD furnished. Secretly its trees are security systems while the surrounding Decking holds emergency flight generators. This Apartment belongs to Tony Stark, used in case he needs somewhere to sleep. Inside the large bedroom, a circle bed sits in the centre, when a digital phone starts to ring on a bedside table next to it. _'Beop op dada da de pop, beop op dada a de pop,'_Sings the ringtone. The bed starts to rotate until the pillow side is next to the phone's table,_'He's, a man, on a mission. Armed, with high-tech, ammunition. Trapped on the edge of and endless…'_ it stops when a hand reaches over and grabs it, answering it.

"(Yawn), Who is this?" Asks the young adult, barely out of puberty. He sits there, wearing nothing but a pair of brown PJ bottoms and the shiny device on his chest. Moving the bed sheets away, he climbs over his two female Bed companions, both dressed in nothing but a shirt and skimpy underwear. "You realize It's only 4 in the afternoon."

"You realize that when I paid for your home, gave you a job, and let you work on continuing your robotics research I expected you to actually get up in the morning and make the world a better place." The Phone retorts.

"Oh, Hey Nick." Tony says, yawning again.

"Don't 'Hey Nick' me. I've got an innocent man being hunted by HAMMER paid mercenaries and Supervillains and half my agents are scattered around busy."

"Whatever it is, can't you send Banner or Thor, I'm busy."

"By busy I hope you don't mean just getting dressed." Tony looks away from the phone at his half naked body as he slides on a shirt.

"Why?"

"Because I need you to suit up. The Vision android is out of order since that incident with Molten Man. Banner's off soul searching again and left his phone at the graveyard, and Thor is busy trying to help starving children in Africa get some damn rain so they can grow their £^&ing crops."

"I'm sure that if their god liked them, he'd do it for us."

"That's the point, you know that guy in your team, the one who's a literal God. He's the one whose busy answering prayers while the 'Almighty God' that they believe in is off watching our boys in Afghanistan get their asses kicked by a bunch of hypocrites with stolen guns."

"So, You'll send someone else?" Tony asks, smiling a little. Fury is not amused.

"You know, A SHIELD Apache Unit is picking you up. Its got your armour inside the trunk, all you need to do is suit up and kick Osborn's team into the sun."

"Oh, Gee, I would love to help Fury," Tony tells him, slipping on a black-grey vest over his Tridium Reactor-holding chest and picking up a small flask of whisky, stepping onto the first step of a flight of spiral stairs, which slowly start revolving around, taking him down to the front room. "But I just stepped out the door. I'm afraid that if I leave now I'll miss it when I get back." Tony steps out of the revolving Staircase, walking into his living room to see Fury standing next to the sofa, holding in one hand the phone and the other the body suit Tony wears underneath his Armour which forms the basic circuitry of its technology.

"Well, It's a good thing I came before you woke up otherwise we might have missed you." He smirks, Tony laughs a little, hanging up the phone. "Get suited up, we leave in five." He throws him the body suit, turning back so he can get dressed. In five minutes, Tony steps out of the door, wearing the body suit while trying to drink from the Whisky, until Fury snatches it out of his hand, dropping a match into it and burning the booze. "No more until you're 21."

...

Well, I'm afraid I have to end it there, its getting long. Next time, see how well the X-Men fair against The Thunderbolts, who're begrudgingly working together. Will they have any better luck with Help from SHIELD?

As for the rest of this Chapter, who enjoyed the little Fury, Stark, Banter?

I was starting to think That I hadn't gotten Stark 'Right'. I mean, I've used Iron Man, but not really the guy inside. He hasn't done much as just Stark other than some small scenes with Fury. I wanted to capture his Jerkass tendencies, his drinking, and his Casual sex addiction. Next chapter I want to show off his Narcissism and dangerous lifestyle.

So, like, don't like? Review.


	32. New Ways to die

**New Ways to die**

As Piotr is carried into the X-Jet by Cannonball, Scott holds off Moonstone.

"Do you think your little lasers can stop me? I'm a god compared to you." Moonstone gloats, reflecting Scott's attacks away with ease.

"Do you think your force fields can stop me?" A Tough 'Angry Canadian' voice shouts as its Source, Wolverine, Leaps at Moonstone, stabbing her shoulders with his Admantium claws, taking her down for now. As he's about to get up, he sniffs the air. That scent, he recognises it. Suddenly, he sees a shadow above him. He tries rolling out of the way, but the sword the figure holds still penetrates his skin, narrowing missing his Spleen. Logan looks at the rough dressed Assassin Mr X, as the two squares up each other. "I've smelt you before."

"Don't recognise me? No, no you don't do you. I'm the man you beat in the 1976 mixed Martial arts tournament." The assassin tells him, insulted my his lack of memory.

"Don't recall." Logan responds, growling.

"Well, let me jog your memory." Mr X pulls out his larger Broad sword, swinging at Logan. Even thought he dodges, the sword still hits him, slitting open his stomach. "I was a wealthy financial genius and Philanthropist who was known to participate in charity Martial arts tournaments. What the world didn't know is that I finish my fights with killing blows and don't actually donate the money to charities, but rather use it to pay for body guards. I had an _addiction_ to killing, something I discovered when I was young after witnessing Death. The experience, what they looked like, what they were thinking when they were dying, it was intriguing. You, as far as I remember, are my only living opponent." He strikes again, this time, using a Roman stab into his chest through his stomach, cutting open his lungs. "Well, you _were_." Logan coughs up blood. His Lungs slit open, his heart just barely intact and beating. As he starts to fall to the ground, Mr X adds another injury, "Don't worry, you won't suffer _too_badly."

"Logan!" Yells X-23 angrily, jumping at Mr X, only for a robotic clawed hand to block her.

"As much as I hate that son of a bitch for taking away my revenge, I guess I'll settle for you." Mutters Lady Deathstryke, striking the small clawed girl, who instinctively blocks as well, slashing several times at Lady Deathstryke, who counters a kicks her in the ribs. While flying back, X-23 kicks with her foot claw, stabbing into Deathstryke's leg and making her bleed. X-23 rolls on the ice after being kicked, regaining her footing just a foot away from the edge of a cliff. Deathstryke dives at her, slashing, only for X-23 to dodge, striking the ice with her claws, causing both to fall down the cliff, rolling over the sharp ice and rock, landing into the frozen water. This is bad, cold isn't really that good for healing factors. Swimming out, both the clawed females slice open new holes in the surface, climbing out and laying down to heal for a second. X-23, having the faster healing factor, recovers first, crawling over to the defenceless Deathstryke.

"Heh, you think you can kill me? I'm not even Human any more, they can rebuild me." X-23 takes this as permission to try, slicing open her stomach, "Is that it? A little cut?"

"Nope." She sticks a hand into her boot, pulling out the HYDRA cluster bombs she used to destroy Madame HYDRA's flying base.

"What- What are you doing?" She tries to crawl away, But she just stabs her with her claws, sticking into the ice below and holding her in place. X-23 activates the bombs, placing them inside her open stomach. "You-You can't be serious! You can't kill me! You're an X-Man! You're the good guys!"

"I can't kill you, _you're not even human anymore, they can rebuild you._" She tells her, reusing her previous comment and turning it into a threat. X-23 pulls her claws from Deathstryke's stomach, before cutting the ice, causing her to fall into the frozen water. X-23 starts to run, jumping into the air as the Ice suddenly explodes, using the momentum to hurl herself at her next target: Mr X.

He deflects her attack with his broadsword, pushing her back. She attacks again, but he dodges and strikes from her side. She tries to dodge his second attack, but like with Logan he is able to anticipate it and strike her successfully, hitting her kidney, causing her to fall to the floor.

"No matter how well trained you are, I'm just better, I know your every move before you even make it."

"How?" She questions, bleeding.

...

"Logan? Logan!" A soothing, and then Demonic, voice shouts, as Logan lays on the ice, one thing is going through his mind: Heal!

"What? Who are you?"

"Who are you?" The voice replies, again changing from soothing to demonic.

"Where am I? What happened to everyone?"

"They're here, they're right next to you. Gumbo is standing by your leg, throwing cards at the one with the flat head while your child fights off Mister X."

"Luara's fighting Who?" Logan asks, as sudden flashes of X-23, laying on the floor the same way he is, bleeding from the same wound, wearing the same clothes, as Mr X stands above her. "Who is he?"

"Who is he?"

"Stop doing that!"

"Logan, you need to heal."

"I'm trying."

"No you're not."

"Tell me, who are you!"

"Who are you. That is my answer."

"Your answer is who am I?"

"Yes."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't! Wade I swear, if its you I'll gut you."

"I'm not Wade, I'm the answer to the question I used to answer you."

"Who Am I? The answer to that would be, Me? Logan."

"Yes, I'm Logan."

"No you're not! I'm Logan."

"I am Logan, I am you." Logan looks confused, before the image of himself, standing up In the same clothes and state as he is: Bleeding from his stomach and mouth with his eyes bloodshot.

"How?"

"You were stabbed in the lungs, how do you think?" The second Logan says, holding a glass underneath the dripping blood from his stomach and drinking it, making more bleed from his chest. "You're brain was damaged by your lack of Oxygen. I'm here to help."

"How?"

"Well, while you're like this, before you heal and repair your brain, I'm here to guide you to what you need to fight Mister X."

"Who is he?" Logan asks again.

"Remember to manage your anger Logan."

"I'm minding it! Don't try to tell me to cool it when you're being so annoying."

"I'm not telling you to mind it, I'm telling you to manage it. Think, you can manage something to either keep it in check, or use it to set you free."

"How is being angry going to 'set me free'?"

"The Last time you thought Mister X, your anger saved your life."

"How do you know stuff that I don't!"

"Because I'm just a hallucination your mind is making as you heal from nearly dying. I know everything you know, you just don't remember."

"Stop being so cryptic! Tell me what I need to know!"

"Think. How was he able to beat you?"

"He stabbed me in the stomach and into the chest, strait up, underneath the ribcage. Its how the Roman's did it."

"No, how did he do it? What did he do?"

"He…" Logan thinks for a second. "He attacked where I dodged, but he shouldn't be able to react like that."

"Because he wasn't reacting to your movements."

"He wasn't? He was reacting to my thoughts."

"Because?"

"Because, he's, he's a telepath!"

"Nice job, now heal." Logan looks at the wounds, they don't look like they're any better. As he leans back, metal starts to appear over the wound, in a funny shape actually, a zipper.

"What the?" The second Logan, who's also just grown a zipper, grabs the bottom and pulls it up, zipping up the wounds. Logan takes after him, also zipping up his wounds. He coughs up more blood.

Suddenly, he's awake, lying in the middle of the ice. On one side, he can see Gambit deflecting the flat headed Hammerhead's head butt with his staff, while on the other, he can see X-23 putting up a fight. He grips his stomach, seeing no zipper.

"My anger will set me free? My Berserker Rage! That thing inside me, when I get set off, I can't stop it. I'm like an animal or a mental patient. Which means, he can't read it." Logan squints his eyes, when he opens it, they're red. He starts to drool, blood still mixed with his saliva before he charges at Mr X, no longer seeing sense, no longer thinking, just killing.

He doesn't even register Logan's thoughts or presence. He has no idea he's even healed, until his claws enter his chest. Logan growls like an animal as Mr X falls to the floor.

"How?" is Mr X-s only question.

"Rrrrrrh." Is Logan's only reply.

Mr X looses consciousness, as Logan's breathing starts to increase, before cooling down as he regains control. He takes one sniff of Mr X's body, before muttering "He'll live." He turns his attention to X-23, "Hey kid, Did I tell you it was time to rest?"

"Shut up Logan." She replies, getting up. Her insides heal the damage done by his sword, before standing next to Logan. They look at the makeshift battle field. They see Berserker try to Zap Scorpion only to be attacked and over powered by Electro. They see Jubilee try to help him, but gets attacked by Jolt, who is easily able to out match her in speed and power. They see Bobby try to help her, but his Ice slide is smashed by Rhino. They see Cannonball try to tackle the large grey skinned man, but is stopped by Beatle, who uses a device to lock his powers. They see Gambit try to attack the mechanical villain, but is tackled by Mankiller. They see Kurt, try to teleport the giant Amazon away, but is Stopped by the recovered Moonstone, who easily catches him as he's about to teleport and throw him into wall of ice. Spider-Man tries to attack her with his webbing, but the webbing is grabbed by Hammerhead, who then Headbutts him away, pulling him back and doing it again. Gambit tries to fight him away using his staff, but ends up being caught by one of Bullseye's darts. Cyclops tries to shoot him away but Taskmaster deflects the attack back at him with a fake shield. Kitty tries to disrupt the device he's using, but is stopped by several robots, controlled by Fixer, who attack her with laser beams and electric tasers, we see Piotr try to fight them off, but Scorpion just punches him back and fights him off. And the cycle goes like that/

"So, should _We_ get involved?" Logan asks, turning to the girl, her reply? A smile.

The two Wolverine's leap into the mix, Logan Tackling Scorpion while X-23 attacks the Fixer Drones. She easily cuts through the pieces of metal as Logan stabs the Scorpion, who retaliates by over powering him, forcing him to stab himself with his own claws, and whipping him with his tail, cutting him with its stinger, slowing down his healing factor.

"Fixer? What are the chances of us winning this thing?" Norman asks him, looking over his shoulder at the computer console he's working on.

"Don't worry, we have a more people then them, and we have my drones."

"But a number of them are unconscious."

"We still have a better chance. We have an even number of awake members to the X-Men and their friends."

"Wait, one of those little friends, ones missing." Norman looks at the battle field, counting them all again. "That one, the one with the guns and swords. What's his name, Death-stroke?"

"Nah, guess again!" Deadpool shouts, swinging into the floating Jet with a grappling gun, kicking Norman out of the way, punching out Fixer, and pressing a few buttons on the console. "Oooh, What does this button do." Deadpool says to himself, pressing a button to shut off the drones. "See, and that's why you only let sane people onto jets holding control devices for a large army of drones. Because an idiot might press the shut off button, like this time, an idiot got to them, and now look. Am I right, Mr high tech nerdy pants…" Deadpool gets cut off as a large piece of metal. As Fixer recovers, he zaps Deadpool with a taser, paralysing 60% of his body movements.

"Hehe." Deadpool laughs.

"What's so funny?"

"You guys might want to abandon ship." He tells them, moving the remaining 40% of his body to show them the device in his hand, a beeping handheld trigger, like the kind used to detonate explosives.

"What is that?" Norman asks, confused. Fixer scans the device, analysing its every detail.

"It seams to be sending a wireless signal to somewhere."

"Where?" Fixer continues to analyse, tracking down the location: A HYDRA base. Recently, HYDRA had stolen five Nuclear missiles from France during a Nuclear arms trade with the United States. This trigger is designed to, when pressed, to send a signal that will automatically launch two Nukes to the location of the signal, essentially it's a suicide device designed to take out as many as possible. Deadpool managed to 'acquire' this through his contacts inside HYDRA. Which Fixer has just discovered.

"We need to get out of here!" Fixer shouts.

"What? Why? What about Rasputin?"

"Forget him, once they hit he's not ghonna be left to arrest!"

"Why! What's going to hit?" Norman is starting to panic.

"The Nukes! This insane lunatic just launched two nuclear missiles at us!"

"What!" Norman really panics, "Everyone! Get onto the jets and get out of here!"

"We aint done!" Electro shouts, while shooting Ray far away with a much larger electrical discharge.

"We don't have time! Load the injured quickly!"

"Why!" Asks Moonstone.

"Deadpool just fired two Nukes to this location! We need to get out of here Now!" He shouts, this gets everyone's attention.

"Did he just say…" Jubilee starts to asks.

"Oh, £^&." Bobby says, getting a quick hit on the back of the head from Sam for his use of language, who replies by elbowing Sam in the ribs.

"Everyone, get on the black bird NOW!" Scott shouts, while dragging the Unconscious Ray inside, followed by all the other X-Men, plus Spider-Man and Colossus.

"Quickly! Get into the jets now!" Norman shouts, as Mr. X, Lady Deathstryke's remains, and anyone else currently unconscious are carried into one jet while the other Thunderbolts escape.

As both groups fly away, one individual is left behind, the one person who no one would bother to take to safety: Deadpool. He just lays on the ice, still paralysed, watching the Nukes land to either side of him.

"Well, this is ghonna be really pleasant."

Two large Mushroom shaped explosions of smoke and fire, plus a lot of Nuclear radiation, appears around him. The X-Men just barely manage to escape, the back of their jet being hit by the explosion and becoming totalled and the group crash into rocky pieces of ground, just as the explosion clears.

"Did they survive?" Asks Kitty.

"Saw 'em escape. Osborn was probably the first to start leaving."

"What about Deadpool?" A messed up, croaky and almost Freddy Kruger sounding voice asks.

"Who cares, he just…" Logan then realizes who asked that question. They look at the leftover of the explosion, just a large crater filled with smoke, as one, skinny, now almost skeletal, figure walks out, clutching all that's left of a Katana in one hand as the other hand, well, that doesn't exist anymore. The figure walks out onto the normal land, smoking, healing, and naked, completely stalk naked.

"Oh god my eyes!" Kurt shouts covering his eyes.

"What in the name of _Daniel Cudmore_ is that!" asks Colossus, throwing up to the side.

"What the hell!" Jubilee questions, pulling her jacket over her face.

"My eyes will never un see that image!" Bobby screams while creating an ice wall in front of him.

"There is no god!" Kitty breaks down, facing her face into the ground like an long necked bird.

"Ahhh!" X-23 tries to golge out her own eyes, having to be stopped by Logan.

"What. The. £^&." Logan yells, hiding his face behind his should while turning around.

"What the hell is the matter with you!" Sam shouts, pulling the unconscious Ray in front of his face.

"That is disgusting!" Scott yells, covering his eye with his arm.

"Why are you naked!" Shouts/asks Spidey while spraying web fluid in front of his mask.

"Well I don't know, maybe because The two Nuclear explosions just vaporized my suit? Besides, this is exactly what the readers want to imagine. That's right, this is the closest you'll ever get to Fan service. I bet you're wishing it was Jean or Rogue, or if you're a girl Scott or Pietro. Well it isn't, its me. Deal with it." Deadpool says, before a rock is thrown at his head. "Wow, head shot, you must have had to aim for that, looks like somebody was taking a peek." Several more rocks hit him. "Hey, what was all that for?"

"You Nuked us! You nearly killed us all! And how the hell did you survive? You were at Ground zero of the explosion!" Logan shouts, asks, and then states while throwing another rock at him.

"Duh, healing factor."

"You would have been flash fried, you couldn't heal if there wasn't anything to stop your organs from being burnt up into radioactive vapour."

"Yeah, about that." Deadpool holds the remainder of his katana, which has no melted into a stub. He stabs the stub of a blade into his own chest, making the others flinch, before dragging down the blade, cutting open his stomach and chest, before pulling the burnt rotting skin back, revealing, not bone, but metal, Vibranium to be precise.

"What the hell."

"Yeah, I figured that since my bones are hardly the most strongest, you know, cancer and all, I thought that maybe an explosion or a ton of bullets could easily tear open my rib cage and destroy my heart, and I can't exactly heal if I don't have a heart pumping blood to my injuries to heal them. So every day I cut open my chest, place in this Vibranium plate, and let it heal over. It absorbed most of the blast and protected my organs so they could heal. Now, healing all that has made me both tired and hungry, so would any of you fine gentlemen mind taking me to where…" Deadpool then collapses before he can finish.

...

"Why did we have to give him our spare clothes? He's the one who nearly blew us up." Bobby complains as everyone except him and Sam change their destroyed uniforms to spare ones while he's spare top half and Sam's spare bottom half are given to Deadpool so they can cover up his, well, you know, nakedness and burns.

"Yeah, I mean, why not get uniforms from someone, well, you know, his height." Sam motions to the now dressed but maskless Deadpool, as he stretches around and causes his new clothes to rip.

"Hey, it could be worse, I could be wearing the uniform that psychic chick with the purple hair wore in the comics. Now, raise your hands if you'd be traumatized after seeing me in that!"

"Is he, talking to us?" Bobby asked confused.

"He's looking out into space, I don't think so."

As the other X-Men finish changing into new uniforms inside the destroyed X-Jet, they notice something: Colossus is gone.

"How did he get away?" Kitty asks, worried.

"He must have left when we were getting changed." Kurt deduces.

"How do we find him? The X-Jets out, its freezing, and we're stuck with him." comments Ray while pointing to Deadpool, who merely waves.

"Don't worry about it." Logan says, sniffing the air, he gets an idea on where he went, before noticing his foot prints. "Follow me." He starts to run, but remembers not all of them can run in the snow.

"Or you can get that jet repaired and fly over head to find him." A stoic, robotic voice tells them. That's when they notice the fumbling sound of a jet exhaust. They all look up to see a SHIELD heli-transport flying above as two individuals float in the air. Iron Man with Captain America hanging off of the side of his armour, "Wow, I should have brought the ice armour."

"Heh," Logan smirks, stepping forward as Captain America drops to the ground in front of him, both men garb the other in a hand grip, doing a masculine hug before breaking up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Osborn's group's built up of people who aren't exactly what you call your average government agent." Iron Man tells them.

"They're Criminals, terrorists. Wanted fugitives with wrap sheets way longer than Colossus. So SHIELD is taking the opportunity to take them all in while also proving Rasputin's innocence." Captain America explains.

"You guys saw through the mistake too?" Asks Spidey.

"_No, we're just here to help him attack the Unite Nations again._" Iron Man replies sarcastically.

"Well, there was no need for that."

"Yeah there was."

"Anyway, if you're here to help, Stark, do you know how to fix our jet?" Scott asks.

"Nope, well I do, but I don't have the equipment with me. Instead…" Tony activates a control beacon to SHIELD, making the Heli-transport float down to them. "SHIELD will send another one of these in an hour to repair it and take it back to SHIELD. You can pick it up another time, however today, you get to fly this baby." Stark motions towards the large flying machine behind him. "The SHIELD issue Stk-12 Thunder hunter. A weaponized multi-purpose aircraft, propelled by prototypes for the Repulsars. I designed this baby back in middle school. M' dad used the designs and made about twenty of these, all owned by SHIELD."

"How fast is it?"

"Could nearly reach supersonic within three minutes of thrust. Its top speed is just short of an F-22. All that, and its so simple to pilot someone who hasn't even passed Driver's Ed could drive this baby. Who wants to drive?" Kitty starts to move forward but is stopped, her driving a car is terrifying, her piloting one of these is like Death herself knocking on your door.

"I'll drive, I'm the best pilot." Scott tells him.

"Really? But how? Your eyes are all, well, red?" Stark questions, noting the gaping plot hole.

"I'd proffer not to explain it."

The X-Men, Spider-Man, Deadpool, and the two Avengers enter the STK-12, with Scott sitting at the piloting station, flicking up the start up switches, flying away quickly.

"So what's SHIELD's angle? Why do they want to save Colossus?" Kitty asks Stark, sitting next to him on the jet.

"Screw over Osborn mostly. Sure, there's the fact he's innocent, but innocent people go to jail all the time." He replies, while running diagnostics on the jet, his armour, and the current state of the Thunderbolts to see if he'll actually by that useful against them.

"What about you Pete?" Bobby asks the Web head, who is currently adjusting his mask.

"Saw on the news, recognised those guys as people I've put in jail myself, didn't think I should let a bunch of criminals go hunting down an innocent guy. Seemed a little hypocritical."

"So, what's our plan now? Find Rasputin, and what? Take him home and hope Osborn's team doesn't start knocking on our door?" Nightcrawler asks.

"No, we go To Piotr's home farm, talk to his parents, and see if he's gone there." Cyclops replies.

"No need to worry about hoping he goes there." Logan tells him, motioning to the front window at a small object on the ground. A figure, from this height a person would look like an ant, but this looks like an ant that has been taking Steroids while killing and eating several spiders. Scott flies down to Colossus' location, causing the metal headed mutant to use his powers instinctively, until he sees who're inside.

...

"Why did you run? We're here to help you." Cyclops asks the Tall Russian, as they help him into the Jet.

"I, needed to be somewhere, I, was hoping that you wouldn't notice me slip away."

"Slip away? You're the reason we're here! I think we'd notice you were missing." Kurt tells him.

"Where were ya' heading?" Logan asks.

"Home, I, needed to pick up some things before my parents returned home."

"Why? Don't you want to talk to them?" Kitty asks.

"Me and my father, we're, well, not on speaking terms."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'd, rather not talk about it."

"So how did you know your parents won't be home when you got there?" Stark asks.

"My older Brother, Mikhail, he went missing a few years ago. He was found and admitted to a Hospital the other day. Gunshot wound to the arm, the doctors called my parents about it."

"Older brother?"

"Yes, I have an older brother and a younger sister. My brother was going to be an astronaut for the Russian Federal Space Program but was rejected for not fitting the Criteria. My younger sister, she's, well, Not with my family at the moment."

"Does this have anything to do with Magneto?" Logan asks him, to which he briefly looks up, but looks down at the floor once more, "I'll take that as a yes, go on, tell us what happened."

"I'd rather not."

"Yeah, well we'd rather help you, but we can't do that until you start helping us. Now explain, what's so mysterious?" Cyclops tells him.

"Magneto had 'is Sister hostage." Gambit speaks up, having not said anything for a while. Colossus had actually forgotten he was there. While They were hardly friends, Gambit was probably the most likable out of all of the Acolytes when Colossus was a member. Sure, he was only in it for the money, and he was less than caring about his sister's plight, but at least he didn't constantly growl at him or try to set him on fire.

"What?" The group asks.

"His little Sister, Illyana, about 12, maybe 13 years old, she was nabbed by Magneto when Colossus refused to work for him. Told him if he Joined the Acolytes he would return his sister to him when time came. He never told any of us where she was, so when Magneto had his little Dance with Apocalypse, his sister couldn't be found. Which is why his dad kicked him out, because, to him, he failed to save her."

"So you don't know where your sister is?" Kitty asks the Giant sympathetically, he merely nods.

"Don't you have any idea where she might be? Like did he have a specific place he kept things like small children?" Asks Spider-Man.

"No." Piotr says quietly, looking down. "Its why I was there when you were fighting the robot, and the bar. I was trying to find Magneto's contacts. But the trail went cold."

"I think I have an idea on _who_ has her, though." Gambit says, trying to remember. "I think I remember Mags kept meeting up with some suits before you joined. No idea what it was about but it could have something to do with it."

"You never thought to tell me about this?" Colossus asks in a strange expression of both anger and hope. Something about new hope, and realizing he held out information that would have helped, sort of creates a new expression, hard to describe.

"I wasn't paid to be a team player or everyone's BFF, I was paid to kick ass and keep my mouth shut."

"Well, who were the 'suits' you said he kept meeting up with?" Logan asks.

"I think one of them was called Dmitrii, Hans Dmitrii." The hope disappears.

"What's wrong?" Kitty asks the larger teen.

"Hans Dmitrii is the biggest crime lord of my home village. Entering his home without a suitcase full of money or drugs, is the same as walking into a military firing line, if he's got my sister…"

"Hey, If he has your sister SHIELD can help. I doubt a crime lord has more guns or power than several of our boys. or Natasha." Tony tells him, trying to be somewhat reassuring.

"Yeah, so that's the plan. We deal with Normie's little Boy band, clear his name, and then we get his sister." Deadpool sums up, not that anyone is really listening.

"So, should we fly to your home farm? Get whatever it is that you were planning on getting?" Cyclops suggests.

"Yes, If it's a step closer to finding Illyana than I'll do it."

...

Genosha, Magneto's mutant paradise, home to the Brotherhood/acolytes, depending on what you like to call his united team.

Inside a control Room, several monitors show the scene from the United Nations, how 'Colossus' attacked the world leaders. It shows him lift up a large table and throw it, trapping several people underneath, before the scene gets rewound to show it again, and again. Pyro once again sits on a chair, watching and laughing. "They need things like this to happen more often, It's hilarious!" He cries with laughter, much to his teammates annoyance.

"Yo, his laughter is freaking me out. Can't we like slug him in between the eyes or something?" Toad asks the surrounding mutants.

"What's he watching any way?" Blob asks, ignoring Toad's previous comment/question.

"It's Colossus! He's totally spazzed out or something, and it's a riot!" Pyro shouts back, in between laughs and coughs from laughing too much.

"What?" This gets their attention, to which Pietro rushes to the TV to look at it better. "That ain't Colossus, he barely even looks like him!" The speedster tells the pyromaniac.

"Well that's who the TV thinks he is, but watch, watch this!" He points to the TV as the figure starts to pick up the Russian leader, only to be shot in the back of the arm by Nick Fury, causing him to leave in a panic. "He got shot by that guy with the eye patch!" He continues laughing, making the other mutants roll their eyes.

"So he did." Magneto says to them, floating into the room. "If Colossus is being hunted, then maybe we can help him, provided he is willing to re-join us."

"You want him back? Can't you just kidnap his sister again?" asks Avalanche. "Or just go to where you left her and send him pictures of her severed thumb?"

"I could, but this seems like the perfect way to convince him that our side is the true side for all mutants. Brothers, get to your metal spheres." He tells/commands them.

...

After flying down the Russian countryside, the combined group of X-Men and none-mutant heroes get to a small farm. They land inside the barn, which works to hide the STK-12 from being noticed any time soon. They walk to the house, all grouped around the door, finding it locked.

"Well, what did you expect? This is Russia, not Canada, you can't leave houses unlocked here." Deadpool sums up.

"Isn't there a spare key? You know hidden around somewhere in case you need it?" Bobby asks the tall Russian, who merely shakes his head.

"Like I said, we have dangerous crime bosses around here, we can't be sure no one will find it."

As they look around, X-23 looks up into the top window, looking around the outside of the house. Quickly, she leaps up onto a drain pipe, jumping towards and kicking off of a wall, back flips onto the side of another wall, clinging on with her claws, before jumping onto the window, cutting quickly through it, climbing inside. Getting into a young girls room, she firstly feels the urge to destroy everything inside, it's just too pink and fluffy, but ignores it. After all, X-Men don't trash bedrooms belonging to missing girls. She walks out of the room, down the stairs, noticing the mess around it, she gets to the front door, finding it open with the others already walking in.

"As impressing as that little stunt with the window was, kid, you kinda forgot we have someone who can walk through walls." Logan tells his young female clone, who realizes the redundancy in her previous move.

...

The HAMMER jets are all parked around a field, as a table is laid out in the middle of the field with Lady Deathstryke's broken body part lying around it. Fixer works on reconnecting her arms and legs, careful to not damage anything. Huckily her Admantium bones were undamaged by the explosive, just her joints, internal devices, and organs. "She's just about patched up. Dillon, charge her up." The Fixer tells the group, however, Max Dillon is less than willing to do anything.

"Do it yourself, I'm not just some living power plant! I'm a human being!"

"Not much of one." Comments Moonstone, making him instinctively throw a lightning bolt at her, only for her skin to absorb and deflect the energy. "Oh, Hit a saw spot? Poor baby." She adds, making him lash out.

"Shut Up! Shut UP! SHUT UP!" He shouts, generating a larger quantity of electricity, causing an electronic charge so powerful it not only knocks Moonstone back, but painfully cancels out her powers temporarily, causing her to shout out in pain.

"Dillon Stop! Calm down!" Osborn shouts out to the unstable mutated man, who can't hear him over the crackles of electricity.

"Raah!" He shouts trying to stop, which is kind of helped when Osborn uses a device to cancel out his powers, causing him to fall to the floor, being caught by Rhino.

"What the hell!" Dillon shouts at Osborn, approaching him threateningly.

"I'm sorry for the use of force, but you were overloading your powers. Remember too much could kill you, unless you get help." Osborn tells him smiling smugly at the last part. Electro just grits his teeth, trying to reboot his powers. Osborn steps back as his electrical aura restarts. "If you'd kindly wake up Deathstryke, we need her for dealing with Wolverine and X-23." Electro walks up to the table, holding out a hand as several bolts jump from his palm into her chest, reactivating her artificial heart. This activates the other machinery in her, reactivating her artificial healing factor, which then heals her flesh and surviving organs. Her eyes open sharply, as she quickly pulls herself forward.

"That little brat! I'm going to cut out her heart and make Logan watch!" She shouts.

"Looks like somebody %^&ed the bed this morning." Bullseye mutters to himself.

"Now everyone, settle down, you'll get your chance at revenge later Deathstryke, but right now, we need to strategize." Norman tries to say to them.

"Here's a strategy, we find them, an kill them, simple." Rhino says, having not said much.

"Yes, while that seems like a great idea." Norman tells him, the grey giant not noticing his Sarcasm, "I'm afraid its not that simple. There's the fact these X-Men are highly trained in at least three forms of unarmed combat, have nearly a year's worth of training and prepared for most situations. Then you have Spider-Man, who as well as being shrouded in mystery, has beaten at least three of you many times, and has unmatched acrobatic skill."

"And that annoying voice, god I hate it when he talks."

"Yes, and then there's Deadpool, Who as well as having from what I've been told more fighting experience in almost all forms of combat than any other mercenary on SHIELD's payroll, he's also incredibly unpredictable. Taskmaster, have you analysed their fighting styles?"

"Yep, the blue proffers to teleport slightly to the back left, while the girl with the pony tail proffers sneaking around and using high kicks. the Skinny one in charge uses Judo when fighting close and aims for the chest. The short girl with the claws is more agile than the others, faster too, but is primarily user of jumping and striking from the air. Her old man is more brutal, more savage, like a bear or a tiger; he proffers aiming for none-lethal areas, the girl too apparently. Rasputin primarily uses closed punches to more cushioned areas when calm and possibly fatal when enraged. The boy with brown hair is primarily speed based; he uses his ice slides to get in, do damage, and get out. The rocket kid is more prone to tackles and barges. The kid with the punk hair is more about devastating attacks then aim or carefulness, and can easily be knocked over by a much more powerful attack or careful dodging. And the girl with the fireworks seams to proffer Parkour and gymnast moves. Wilson however doesn't have a set style, he's left handed I can tell that."

"Most mutants are left handed."

"Yes, but that's the ONLY thing I can tell. He dodges to the left, attacks from the left, the only thing he doesn't do to the left is stand. That would help in having an idea of where he's attacking from, but you can't tell what he'll do. He could go for a roundhouse, a fencing strike, a punch, even maybe a head butt. The problem with his insanity and encyclopaedic knowledge on fighting moves, makes him the dangerous one. There's also one other thing."

"What?"

"For a brief moment, The Canadian snapped, when he attacked and nearly killed Mr X, his movements were, well, unstable. Not human, like he was some kind of mindless animal, I couldn't see any pattern."

"Yes, I've heard of this, a Berserker Rage, many savage mutants possess it. Its unknown what causes it, possibly a hormonal imbalance caused by the Healing factor. Either way, don't piss him off when fighting him. In fact, all of you, don't fight him, leave Logan and X-23 to Taskmaster and Deathstryke."

"What? I just analysed him as dangerous, you want to send _me_ after him?" Taskmaster questions, worried about his safety.

"Don't worry, there's a reason I gave you that." Osborn holds the device on Taskmaster's wrist, pressing a button on it to make a sheet of energy coat his arms, before three energy claws pop out in a 'Shheket' sound instead of the classic 'Snikt'.

"So, how am I supposed to copy his, you know, HEALING FACTOR!"

"Simple, just don't get hit."

"Oh, great advice." He replies darkly, not liking the fact he has the most dangerous opponent there.

"So, who wants to fight Deadpool?"

...

Inside the Rasputin Home, The team has split into two groups inside. The adults, Logan, Cyclops, Gambit and Capt. America, are discussing strategizing a way out, while the others have been separated.

"Why can't _I_strategize too? I'm frikking Leader of the frikking Avengers?" Asks Stark, annoyed.

"Co-leader, and your more of the guns blazing type Tony, we need an actual plan, go play with the others." Rogers tells him.

"I'm 17-nearly 18- years old. I'm still hangover, I shave, and I've slept with more women that most of you guys."

"How many?" Spidey asks from the living room, trying to get an answer to his friends bet.

"253 a year on average." They all blink a little at his promiscuity, "That's not counting how many times with one person though. Any way, I'd like to be in on the game plan."

"You will, just keep the other's in check."

"What about Gambit? And Cyclops?"

"Gambit's more experienced, and Cyclops is one of the best strategists. And Logan and I have fought before and are both well experienced in devising tactics."

"And I have guns."

"And I have claws, beat it kid." Logan replies bluntly.

"Fine, Hey Rasputin, got any beer?"

"Check in the fridge." The tall Russian replies, sitting on a couch. Next to him is Kitty, who keeps asking questions and trying to talk. Next to her is Kurt, who is still distrustful. Next to him is Bobby, who is amazed at the Game consoles he has attached to the TV. Sam is browsing through the DVD collection, deciding that Russian films suck. Jubilee is browsing through the CD collection, deciding Russian Music sucks. Ray looks around the kitchen, deciding that Russian food sucks. And Spidey is just looking around everything, bored out of his mind, deciding that the fact to him everything is slo-mo is what sucks. And X-23 is standing around alone, not sure what to do.

"Hey, I think Kurt has this game." Bobby comments picking up a random RPG from Colossus' game rack, probably the only thing that doesn't suck.

"Huh?" Kurt mutters, teleporting to Bobby, looking over, "The Pirates of Flynn Island? Yeah, its one of my favourite games."

"It's one of mine too. And Ninjas of the B-Lee dynasty."

"Hey, I love that game." Kitty comments, referring to the Ninja game.

"Wait, are _all_ your games RPGs?" Bobby asks, to which Colossus nods, "Wow, you're a nerd, a really tall, really scary, nerd."

"What about films, what films does he have?" Kurt asks, intrigued.

"Just Russian ones." Sam replies.

"Actually, those are my dad's films, mine are in my room." Colossus tells them, running to his room for a second before returning with a box of random Sci-fi DVDs.

"Star rush? Space battle? These are all…" Sam starts.

"Indy films?" Comments Jubilee.

"Not only, underneath that is comedy and action." Colossus tells them.

"Scary Movie, Shallow Hal, The complete Monty Python collection, Arachno-Man?"

"Oh, yeah, some big Hollywood producer wanted to make a film about me. Script wouldn't work because I kept lying about my origin, so they through together that expy of me." Spidey explains.

"So, you have a combination of comedy, action and independent films? And a ton of RPG games?" Kurt asks, "Your just like me! You're one of us!"

"A mutant? An X-Man?"

"Hey, I'm not a mutant-" Spidey says, before realizing the implication of his tone, "-Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"No, I meant a nerd! You really are a nerd, just like us!" Kurt answers happily.

"Hey, what happened, did I die for my faith and get rewarded by a bunch of virgins?" Deadpool asks, walking into the room having previously been in the bathroom, now insulting their apparent status as nerds. "I thought there'd be 42 of you."

"Hey, since when were we nerds?" Asks Ray, a little annoyed to be called something which is generally seen as insulting.

"Social outcasts, do more work to earn less, have better taste in music, play RPG's and games that people who don't play them see as 'gay', want me to stop?" Spider-Man comments, having listed a bunch of characteristics they mostly share. "I stopped being insulted at being called a nerd when I got a hot girlfriend and a rich as best friend."

"Wow, Peter, I've met you twice, I didn't think we were really that good friends…" Stark comments but is cut off.

"I was talking about Harry Osborn."

"As in Norman Osborn?"

"Yeah, He's son goes to my school."

"You go to school?" Asks Colossus, "Who are you exactly?" His second question is answered by Spidey taking off his mask.

"My Name's Peter Parker, I've been a super hero since I was 15 years old when I was bitten by a spider."

"Radioactive?" Stark asks.

"I don't know." He replies, to which Tony has his suit scan him, specifically his blood.

"Your blood contains Osborn's wonder Drug, Globulin Green, which produces a minor radioactive energy signature when in contact with biological cells, so yeah, you're slightly radioactive."

"Huh, isn't that a nice way to merge both Ultimate and Mainstream explanations for his powers?" Deadpool comments to the audience. "We really needed a small bit just to honour Stan Lee's original tales, while staying Scientifically accurate."

"Wait, wouldn't that radiation kill people?"

"No, because one of the effects of the drug is to provide minor immunity to Radiation poisoning or contamination, supposedly Norman's hoping that they can send people with Globulin Green in their system to Japan and sort out the radiation leak." Tony explains.

"See, now we're ripping topics right off the headlines!" Deadpool cheers, "Now here's a topic to discuss, how the £^& did we start talking about Radiation when we were discussing your status as nerds?"

"I do..." Spider-Man starts but stops, a buzzing feeling is going down his spine, "Someone's coming." The look out the window, only for the door to open, revealing an old Russian couple with a man in his late twenties, his arm in a cast, looking almost identical to Colossus, with the exception of being slimmer, taller, with longer hair. They enter, before realizing the large crowd of people in their living room.

"Piotr?"

"привет отца."

"What he say?" Whispers Spidey, slipping his mask back on.

"He said, 'Hello Father'." Deadpool explains, getting a confused look, "Yeah, I know Russian, woohoo, want a prize? I have one in my back pocket, A SHIELD Issue 9mm calibre glock. I call her Jessica Alba, well I did, until that nuclear missile I launched kinda vaporised her." Deadpool goes on, so they just ignore her.

"Какого черта ты здесь делаешь!" His Father asks angrily, "Кто эти люди?"

"I can answer, he's on the run from the American Government, We're here to help him- And you don't speak English," Deadpool starts, "Ok, он находится на-"

"I can speak English fine, I was speaking in Russian so you people wouldn't here!" The Russian man shouts, "Now, Who are you people!"

"We're the X-Men!" Deadpool shouts, pointing to an X on his belt.

"You're not an X-Man!"

"Well, all you need to be an X-Man is to be a mutant-"

"You're not technically a mutant! Not like us at least."

"And I'm actually an Avenger." Iron Man points out.

"And I'm just a nerdy kid from Queens with a spider fetish." Parker claims sarcastically.

"Please Father, let me explain-"

"I told you Piotr! I told you that you're not allowed to step foot in this house until your find your sister!"

"Father I've looked all over the world, all of Magneto's contacts that I knew of."

"You weren't looking hard enough!" His father retorts, spitting. Seeing someone get verbally tore down by their father is one thing, but to see how Submissive a guy like Colossus is towards someone who is two metre's shorter than him is a sight to make even Chuck Norris feel sympathy.

"I'm Sorry I failed." Piotr says quietly, looking down to the floor.

In the kitchen, Piotr's brother, Mikhail, turns the taps on to get a drink, a feat made difficult by his arm in a cast.

"Let me help ya wit' dat." Gambit tells him, turning the tap for him, "Speak English?"

"Better than you apparently." Mikhail replies, his voice virtually accent-less, as opposed to Gambit's slight Cajun Accent.

"So, how'd you get shot?"

"Mugging." He replies, Gambit however, being a master thief, can tell a lie.

"Sure it wasn't from a grey haired, one eyed guy who shot you to save the President of Russia?"

"What?" Mikhail questions, now no longer joking, "What are you…"

"We're here to Help Piotr because we watched the clip and noticed how different his image, and the one attacking the UN, looked. Did you honestly think we wouldn't recognised someone who fits the bill perfectly?"

"So, what're you ghonna do? Tell Director Fury who I am? Announce to SHIELD a national Manhunt?" Gambit looks confused, he knows more than he thought. "You want to know why I did it? Two reasons, I wanted Revenge for being kicked out of my chance to be a cosmonaut, and the second, because, well, I was paid to do it."

"By who?"

"Same person who gave you your eyes." This gets Gambit's serious attention.

"What? How did you…"

"You'd be surprised who you meet when you discover your power." Mikhail explains, before cracking a smile, suddenly he disappears in a burst of yellow energy, reappearing a step behind him, and then teleporting several times around the place. He holds his good arm in the air, and the same energy causes several objects around the room to move. "I'm a dimension warper, I can control the particle mass energy to mimic teleportation, open up dimensions, and well, millions of other things you wouldn't understand."

"And why did you see the need to explain?"

"Well, I figured someone with such a history with the good doctor, you'd probably be impressed, but sadly, that isn't what it looks like."

"How do you know him?" Gambit's face darkens.

"Sinister? Oh, he found me when my power manifested, told me how to use them, gave me the idea that I could get revenge on the people who wouldn't let me become a Cosmonaut. If I'd make sure the X-Men would come, you in particular."

"Me? Why?"

"Sinister's calling on your favour." This gets Gambit angry. He gets the older mutant by the collar, pushing him against the fridge, and then the backdoor.

"I paid my dues! I did what he wanted, I got the information he wanted on Magneto, I'm clear!"

"You should know that when you're in debt to Mr Sinister, you don't pay off that Debt." He replies smugly.

"What's going on?" Asks Colossus' mother, entering the kitchen to see her injured son being rattled by one of her other son's friends.

"Nothing." Gambit lets go of him, shoving him back a little.

"I want you out of my house, you and the rest of Piotr's friends."

The group, after being kicked out, head back to the Barn to get to the STK-12. As they start to walk, Parker suddenly stops, widened eyed, Before tackling Both Captain America and Cyclops, "Get down!" The second he shouts this, a rockslide happens that hurls parts of gravel and rock at them. A familiar sound, that almost resembles a guitar rift, rocks through the air, kick-starting the memory of one short brunette.

"It's Lance!" Kitty shouts, getting the immediate attention of Scott, who looks directly at a cliff side above them, seeing his former rival standing above them, surrounded by his friends.

"Alvers." Scott practically spits when saying that name.

"Summers." Lance replies in an almost identical manner.

"Hey, guys, I don't know if it matters or anything, but, I kind of can't move." Stark tells them, his armour paralysed.

"I cannot move either." X-23 states in an angry tone as both her and Wolverine lose the ability to move as well.

"It's Magneto!" Logan shouts, as his claws are forcefully pulled out, and his arms are forced towards Both Kurt and Kitty, who both use their respected powers to escape attack. X-23 is forced to do a similar act, being forced to fight her own teammates, while Iron Man's arm is raised at the group, a part opening up as a single, pencil sized missile ejects from his arm.

"Oh No not the tank missile." he says as the tiny rocket goes flying at the barn, blowing up their only means of escape in a humongous explosion, something you didn't expect from a missile that small.

"Like Puppets." Magneto mutters from his high floating pedestal.

Kitty dodges her out of control instructor, reacting fast enough, but not fast enough for the white haired Speedster to barge into her. "What's-the-matter Kitty-Kat? Stuck up a tree?" Pietro questions tauntingly, repeatedly running at her with great speeds, knocking her up into the air, landing on... a tree. "Guess you are now."

The ground keeps rumbling, as Avalanche makes his way towards the group, "So Summers? Ready to rock?" He grins, pulling back his hands, aiming his seismic waves at the house behind them, collapsing it. Colossus' family do luckily escape, sneaking out of the battle field, "See the difference in power? You guys had all your little training and we were still only two steps behind. Magneto gave us all the training we need, and now, now I'm really ghonna shake things up!" He claps his hands together, causing the ground to break in half. Scott however is able to escape his wrath, shooting back with his eye beams. However, they're blocked when a large piece of rock hurls itself into the air, blocking his beam. "Told ya, I just rock that much."

"If you say one more power related pun I will kill you with my bare hands." Scott tells him, tired of all the earthquake comments. He runs at him, jumping over ditches, shooting the parts of the ground that gets fired at him. Too bad for Lance Scott has spent entire weekends practising Danger Room scenarios just like this. Sure, he should have spent them partying or drinking like a normal teenager, but what would you rather do? Get drunk? Or run around a giant metal room, dodging booby traps and laser beams with tons of adrenaline piping through your veins? Scott gets past his various obstacles, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face.

Kurt dodges the attacks of X-23, unable to actually fight the tiny powerhouse, "Stop it Kurt, Stop me!" She shouts, trying to get him to stop her attacks. Kurt teleports behind her, grabbing the back of her uniform, before teleporting several times around the battle scene, getting behind Magneto.

The Master of Magnetism is unable to sense her metal bones until it's too late, as the girl, temporarily free, plunges her claws into his back, barely missing anything vital, just opening up scar tissue from the last time she did this.

Magneto falls, his mental grip on all metals ending as he falls from his pedestal. However, his fall is broken by a strange, blue coloured energy.

"Oh, now we're screwed." Kurt comments, teleporting away, only for him to instead appear in front of the angry, dark haired girl known as the Scarlett Witch, Wanda Maximoff. "Oh, hi Wanda, bye Wanda." He jumps away, but a random piece of rubble goes flying at him. She holds out her hand, and X-23, who was in mid air having tried to lunge at the taller girl, starts to glow, before being hurled at Kurt. Both start glowing, and now constantly keep flying into each other, Kurt taking the worst beating, since he doesn't possess a healing factor or indestructible bones.

Meanwhile, Iron Man, having regained Control of his armour, fights with the Blob.

"Aren't you a big boy." He comments from inside his armour. Blob runs at him, jumping and trying to crush him. Unfortunately for him, Iron Man catches him. "Titanium transistors and reinforced joints, could lift the moon if I needed to." The tiny in comparison mechanical powerhouse gloats to the Blob.

"Yeah, well Lance isn't the only one with a power boost!" Blob tells him, before gripping his hands into a fist.

"Oh, wow, whatever your doing its-" Iron man starts to gloat more, but suddenly he doubles over, holding himself up with his knee.

"Warning, Wait increase beyond limit." Iron Man's AI buzzes in his ear.

"What's going on! ?" He yells, panicking, "How fat are you! ?"

"Ha, Magneto showed me my full power. Turns out that I have a second power, I can control my own gravity. It's the only way to support my massive girth. From his training I can weigh as little as a feather when I want to, or as much as a planet."

"Oh, that sucks." Iron Man states as he goes down, barely able to stay up. "Vision."

"Yes Stark?" The Suit asks.

"Reroute all power to repulsars, I need to get this thing off of me."

"Are you sure you want _all_the power to repulsars. What about your life support systems? Or the Magnet that keeps you alive or the pace maker that keeps your heart beating?"

"Leave 5 percent power for that, it should be enough to keep me alive." The armour's chest, palms and feet start to glow. The repulsars push out, and Blob gets pushed up, enough for Stark to get out from underneath him. With nothing holding him up after Stark Moves, Blob just falls back to the floor, creating a rather large Crater from his landing.

"Tank missile!" Stark yells, after rerouting power back to its original setting, before holding out an arm and firing the same tiny pencil sized rocket that destroyed the barn, firing it at Blob. It crashes into his skin, exploding around the giant. When the smoke and fire clears up, Blob is unharmed, "yeh-bu-wah!"

"What do you think this skin is for? Warmth? It's to protect me from harm dumb-%^&! I can't be hurt!"

"Your clothes can." Tony points out, looking at Blob's now on fire uniform.

"Hey, I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" Blob yells, running around trying to put his clothes out.

"Hey Vision, how long do you calculate it'll take him to realize that if he can't be hurt, the fire won't do anything to him?"

"About three hours."

"That's good enough for me." Stark states before flying to help someone else.

Spider Man Lunges towards Toad, but is tackled by Ricochet.

"Peter, it's been too long."

"Huh, Jason, does Magneto know you're not a mutant?"

"Ah, quiet, don't want to get me fired."

"I think I do, I'm a fired-er, I get people fired." Spidey quips, Leaping at the equally powerful non-mutant super human, who also leaps forward. The two grab each other, rolling around in the air while falling, Spidey kicking him back, webbing his chest and pulling himself at him, kicking his face.

"Wow, don't worry, I'm sure in about thirty days that'll clear up." Spidey keeps quipping.

Ricochet counters by knocking him back, throwing one of his batons at him and making it hit him in the side. As much as Spidey tries to dodge, he can't keep moving. Being knocked to the side, the Web-head spins a web into the side of the destroyed barn, using his momentum to swing around and fly at Ricochet, grabbing the side of his green uniform, "See how fun this is." and swinging him into the remains of Colossus's home, crashing them both into a window.

"Ahahaha!" Pyro Laughs, as several fire–creatures are formed, surrounding Bobby Drake. "Looks like your ghonna melt Ice-git!" The Pyromaniac laughs as Bobby tries to put out the fires with his ice beams, but they just keep moving. They merge together, forming a giant, terrifying, Fire-clown, yes, a clown. "Hahahahahaha!" Pyro laughs like a mad man while the clown's 'mouth' moves like it's laughing, "Getting a little hot?" Pyro Questions the younger X-Man while laughing.

"No, I'm just getting warmed up." Bobby retorts, blasting the fire with his ice beams. His skin starts to freeze over as he uses more of his power. Razor sharp spikes of ice start to form on his elbows, arms, shoulders and head as it starts to get colder. The fire depletes but begins to grow.

"Haha! I don't think you can create enough ice to die out the fire mate!" Pyro yells, as now more fire clowns form. Currently, seven giant Fire clowns are chasing after Bobby, whose had to resort to using his ice sliding ability to escape their attacks.

"Wrong, My power isn't to make ice dude, It's to cool things down." Bobby replies, Turning back to Face the oncoming fire clowns. He kicks off, speeding at them, one hand making and directing his ice slide, the other aiming at the clowns. He manages to not only cool down the fire until it depletes, but takes out every fire clown, and freezes over Pyro's gas tank, freezing his fuel.

"Ey, That ain't fair!" Pyro yells, taking off his gas tank a pulling out a regular lighter. He flips up the lid and uses this new, more limited source of fire to attack the ice creating mutant.

"Do you really think just one small lighter would be enough?" Bobby asks, Landing in front of him, his breath visible from the coldness of his own body.

"Not exactly." Pyro mutters, grinning while opening the side of one of his gauntlets to reveal several lighters, all stored as a back up. He flips them all open, using it to make a large truck-shaped flame, that 'drives' and charges at Bobby, forcing him to dodge as Pyro continues to laugh manically.

"What's the matter little Kitty? Got a fawn in your foot?" Pietro taunts while knocking Kitty to the ground again. While she could always phase through most people, Pietro's moving so fast she doesn't have time to react, "Little Kitty Kat ghonna cry?" before he can continue taunting, an electric shock suddenly hits him, causing him to stop running, making him tumble to the ground in a crash.

"Ray I can fight for myself." Kitty tells the spiky haired new recruit who just did the fighting for her.

"Didn't look like it to me." He replies, "Where's Cannonball and Jubilee?"

"They're taking Colossus, they're trying to find his family and get them all out of here."

"Why? Colossus should be able to take all of them out in a synch."

"Yeah, 'cept Magneto's here." Kitty retorts, as the two walk past the unconscious Pietro to head after Sam and Jubilee.

"Well, excuse me Princess, but isn't he now unconscious or something, Laura pretty much sliced him up."

"Its Magneto, as in the guy who 'died', like, three times remember? Do you think being stabbed is enough to 'kill' him?"

"Whatever, come on lets go find 'em." He tells her before running off, with her following.

Un-noticed by the rest of the Team, Gambit slips away from the battle. He enters a small Cave, one with virtually no light. Luckily for him he can see in the dark. A voice, a telepathic voice is leading him inside the cave. Most people wouldn't know who or what, but he knows exactly who it belongs to. Inside the cave are several tables, each littered with various test tubes and such.

"So you got my message." Comments a tall shadowed figure. Despite the dark, Gambit can clearly see the tall, pale skinned man wearing a large, greyish-blue cloak covering his moth downwards, with the top half being rather baggy but thinning out until it's as skin tight as the X-Men's uniforms, covered with various zips, belts, and straps. His head, the only thing visible, holds a neck long black mullet with a red crystal in his forehead with a larger matching one stuck to his chest. His back holds a ripped cape and black metal boots.

"Hard not to." Gambit retorts, no longer in his usual charming joker. Instead completely serious, similar to the way he spoke to his father.

"So, you're in Russia. Small world, don't you agree?" The figure continues to talk in an unusually affable manner with an 19th century Gentlemen's accent commonly associated with England.

"What exactly is it you want Sinister! I'm a little busy."

"Nothing Remy, nothing, just here to remind you about the deal. After all, I did return your vision after those Ripper Thugs cut out your eyes…" Remy stops him, remembering the cruel incident which YOU won't get the details of.

"I paid you back! I told you everything Magneto told me about Apocalypse, I even £^&ing tried to stop the damn thing, not to mention help stop him when he came back!"

"That wasn't the deal Remy. You were to act as my eyes in Magneto's affairs. You did that, but that only covers _one_ eye. Now, I want you to do the same with Xavier…"

"What! Forget it! I'm going straight! Why would I risk it-"

"You really don't have a choice in the matter." The figure, Sinister as he is called, motions towards a previously unnoticed monitor, which activates to show the very image of Gambit's sight. "You've actually already been doing it for the past few months, I figure I should at least tell you."

"You meant 'act as your eyes' literally." Gambit mutters, holding a hand up to see his hand on the monitor do the same.

"Yes. It amazes me how much and how long you can stair at that one multi-coloured hair-wearing Goth girl, especially her buttocks and cleavage. Honestly, it's like watching a bad pornography film. And how much you check yourself out, really, I thought Parris Hilton had a big ego."

"What kind of weird pervert are you! It's like I'm some sort of TV show to you!"

"This coming from the man who any time Rogue leans over you instantly check out her whale tail. Honestly, I would have gotten bored of chasing after the forbidden fruit at least three weeks after she threatened to cut your face off with a spoon."

"Shut up! How does that even work! Tiny cameras in ma eye sockets or something?"

"Not exactly, but technically if you just asked Xavier he could probably have it removed, but it's not like I'll let you do that."

"What!"

"I said I'd clear my conscience and tell you about it, I never said I'd let you remember afterwards."

"£^& you!" Gambit shouts, pulling out a card, charging it and throwing it at him, only for it to stop and shoot right back at him, exploding right in his face and knocking him out. This Sinister man's eyes briefly glow, as his own telepathic abilities flair up to erase the last five minutes of Gambits memory.


	33. Woke up Wrong

**Woke up wrong**

...

While everyone else has their own fights, Logan, when he's busy fighting off Sabretooth alongside Captain America, starts to realize that by fighting Magneto's team, they're leaving Colossus with less protection from the real threat: Osborn's team.

"Hey, Everyone! We need to wrap this up! Get out of here now! We don't have time to keep fighting!" He yells at them, which while getting some attention from Iron Man and the younger X-Men, doesn't stop Kurt or X-23, who're busy being thrown around by Scarlett Witch, or Cyclops who has pretty much lost it and just punching the crap out of Avalanche. "Guthrie, Sparkles, go get Elf and the kid and get them out of here. Summers, that's enough, we need to go, now!"

"Yeah, run you cowards." Avalanche spits out, just as Scott punches him again. It's no secret Scott hates Avalanche, as does he hate Scott, but to the extent they hate each other isn't really understood. Scott has hated Avalanche practically since the first day he met him. Not as if it was unjustified as the first Thing Lance did to him was try to punch him for the hell of it. To the point he's decided that deep down, Lance is a bad person, simple as that, and as such shouldn't get any benefit of the doubt or even a drop of trust. Lance however hates Cyke simply because of their differences. Scott is more strait laced and serious, Lance is wild and aggressive, he sees Scott as just a really tall nerd who needs to be put in place, so he repeatedly tries to make him fight him, not that Scott isn't ever willing to fight that is.

"Scott I said that's enough." Logan tells him again as both he and Rogers are forced to literally drag Scott off of him after he punches him again, this time breaking his helmet and possibly his own fist.

"Summers, Calm down." Cap tells him,.Scott, originally trying to still go for Lance's neck, resides. If Captain America tells you to do something, it's probably a good idea.

While Scott regains his composure, not speaking a word, and escapes with Logan, Jubilee fires at Wanda, distracting her for a split second so Cannonball could fly in, grab both Kurt and X-23, pull them away from Wanda's range, and allow Kurt to teleport back to the group.

"Now where's the web head and Wilson?" Logan asks, still trying to take charge of the situation.

"Stark, can you find them?" Scott, having calmed down enough to act responsible, asks the armoured adventurer.

"Sure, give me a second." Iron Man replies, Kicking back to fly into the destroyed house.

In one room, he finds Spider-Man and Ricochet… …Only not fighting.

"Yeah, sure, my costume's hardly the best of designs, but I made it myself, you stole yours and it still looks stupid." Spidey says to the other, having degraded from fighting into just a flame war.

"Hey, It's both light weight, and provides protection. Just because a bullet can't hit me doesn't mean I'm not prepared for one."

"So in other words you're a panzy."

"No I'm not! At least I don't live with some old lady who walks into a breeze and breaks a leg or coughs on her hands and has TB."

"Yeah well, I have a hot girlfriend and a rich best friend, what do you have?"

"About fourty eight bucks in my back pocket and no records of identity."

"Hey, As much as I hate to break up such a thrilling cat fight, We're getting out of here." Stark interrupts, "Have you seen Wilson?"

"The guy with the skin to induce puking and the sanity of Kenpachi? Nope, Haven't seen him." Spidey tells him.

"Oh, you mean that guy with that weird, whatever it is? He's down stairs torturing Toad." Ricochet tells him. Sure he's a bad guy, but only for the pay.

"Torture? How?"

Meanwhile, downstairs, Toad is strapped to a chair with headphones taped to his ears and a computer placed in front of him.

"Ghonna surrender?" Deadpool, standing next to him, asks.

"No way man, I'm tougher than that." Toad replies, coughing from the pain.

"Fine, you asked for it." Deadpool dials up the volume of the computer.

'_Friday, Friday, looking forward for the weekend…_' The song plays, making Toad cry.

"AHHH!" Toad screams in pain.

"Yeah, scream, ghonna give up or should I switch to Justin Beiber-who I do not like! Just because I have his posters in my room and a mixed tape with his greatest hits! Shut up!" Deadpool turns the volume up even louder. "Don't make me bring out the Jonas Brothers!" He continues to threaten, until Iron Man flies past and grabs him, pulling him away.

"Time to go Wilson." Stark tells him, leading him and Spidey out of the damaged house to the rest of the heroes, while Toad is carried out by Ricochet.

"Hey, Where's Colossus?" Kurt asks, realizing the large metal man disappeared.

"And the Cajun?" Logan adds.

"Right here." Gambit tells them, staggering around as he gets closer to them. "Hurt my head somehow, don't really remember."

"Whatever, We need to find Colossus, he was here a second ago." Jubilee tells them, looking around as the Brotherhood, who're all pretty much either taken out or unconscious by now, struggle to recover.

"A little worry wouldn't be too hard." Gambit mutters sarcastically.

"Do you think he took off again?" Kurt wonders.

"Doubt it." Logan mutters, sniffing the air, "I smell Osborn."

"Osborn's got him? We need to go find Him! Ok, I want Kurt to go scout out, see if…" Scott starts while the group move forward towards the scent of Osborn that Logan picked up, only to be interrupted.

"Not so fast Summers, we need to have a little talk about what just happened back there." Captain America tells him.

"What?"

"The way you pretty much lost it against that guy with the bucket on his head." Stark explains, "It was kinda scary."

"It was nothing, let's just leave it at that."

"Nothing? When I told you that's enough you kept punching, you could've killed him!" Logan tells him bluntly, not impressed in his behaviour, "I thought YOU were the mature, level headed leader and I was the one who loses it in fights."

"Look, all I did was punch him a few times…"

"From the look of your fists, the position of the knuckles and the amount of blood on them I'd say you punched him at least twelve times." Stark tells him, getting a strange look, "What? I'm a genius, I'm allowed to do the Sherlock thing."

"It doesn't matter Ok, I'm fine."

"That's not what this is about." Rogers reminds him, "Now, I don't know what it is that set you off, but you're a leader, a strategist. What kind of strategy is running up to the guy you don't like and beating the crap out of him?"

"A 'Logan' strategy." Cyke replies completely deadpan.

"But it's not a 'Scott' strategy is it?" Logan points out, "I still don't get it, why exactly do you and Lance hate each other so much?"

"Maybe because ever since the first day I met him he's been as much of a douche as possible."

"So has the other Brotherhood, I don't see you attacking silver-haired Pretty Boy or the bug eyed living sewer system like that." Logan points out.

"It's just, I don't know, he just gets under my skin. I mean, he's a bad guy isn't he? He tried to kill Kitty and Jean, tried to cheat repeatedly in that Survival training at Ironback, and then tried to reveal mutants to the world in a massive riot, not to mention the way he pretty much spits in my face. And then, suddenly he just gets forgiveness for all that, Why? All he did was push Kitty out of the way of some Rubble, she could phase through it anyway-"

"Yeah I could." Kitty peeps up, before quieting down.

"After that all he does is act nicer to Kitty and suddenly we all just forget the stunts he pulled? When he tried to join the X-Men, I tried, I really did, to at least be nice, you know how he responds? He fails two tests on Purpose. I basically give up trusting or trying to be nice, make one joke, and karma bites me in the leg. Seriously, was I the only one who didn't trust him?"

"I didn't, not that much anyway." Kurt adds, only to then do the same as Kitty and shut up.

"I mean, he really did act suspicious when those Joyrides kept happening. He pretty much confessed to wrecking my car, was I supposed to just ignore all of it and give the guy, who has given me virtually no reason to, complete benefit of the doubt? I even apologized afterwards and he still chews up my offer. He even, as far as we know, helped Mystique kidnap Xavier, what am I supposed to do? Just forgive him and act like normal?"

"No, no one's telling you to be nice; we're just saying that if you ever act that vicious again, I will personally have Xavier take you down in rank." Logan tells him, "Play it cool, don't hit him, just defend yourself if you need to. Same deal as with that Mathews kid, don't get carried away." Scott, begrudgingly, sighs and agrees to play it cool with his rivalry with Avalanche. "And I mean it, you're the leader here. Next time you need to, act like it."

"There they are." Stark shouts, pointing towards the source of the scent, as Colossus, while unconscious, is strapped up to a metal beam by titanium chains.

"Ok, Now we need a plan." Scott tells the group.

...

"Congratulations all of you, you successfully apprehended a dangerous fugitive, when we get back to America you can all consider yourselves rich, free, and for some, human once more." Osborn tells his team, standing next to Colossus.

"But one problem Osborn." Says the Fixer, "I just hacked your security grid, tells me that all that's waiting for us in America is a large military convoy to arrest us all."

"What!" Questions the various members of the Thunderbolts.

"What? No! I didn't write that!" Osborn pleads, worried for his own safety, "Let me see that!" He takes the computer, looking over it, "I've been hacked! I didn't request that! Fury must have put it, he wants us to fail! You have to trust me-"

"I'd rather betray you and leave you for dead." Bullseye tells him, casually pulling out a lighter, and a cigar, lighting it and taking a few puffs, before flipping it up into the air and throwing it at Osborn. As its mid shot, Taskmaster catches it, with his bare hand, and throws it back.

"Unlike the rest of you, I'm contracted to work for Osborn, which means I'm going to get paid, provided he's still alive. I suggest you all respect that and let him live." The skull faced killer tells them, only for them to just stare at him unconvinced. "Fine, you want to fight." He presses a button on the device and two energy swords appear in his hands. He charges at the first to attack, Deathstryke, and quickly takes her down in a matter of two hits, copying the style of Mr X, well of what he's seen. Next Moonstone attacks, so he changes the swords into glowing energy around his arms, mimicking muscles as he uses Hulk-like punches to overpower her. He changes the energy into thousands of tiny needles, grabbing several throwing them at Bullseye to destroy his own projectiles, hitting him in the chest. The energy then changes into a SHIELD, similar to Captain America, which he throws at the leaping Scorpion, before then making a Cage around both him and .Rhino. Just as Mister X, Hammerhead, and Skein approach him, he presses another button, but nothing happens: It's out of battery.

"Oh. F. U. C-" He starts only for Mister X to suddenly jump to the side as Cap's shield flies past and Knocks out Hammerhead. Suddenly Kurt appears behind Skein, grabbing her and teleporting her into a frozen Lake. Mister X, being unable to read Nightcrawler's thoughts as he teleports, is dumb struck when the blue wonder teleports behind him, grabs one of his swords, and shows that teleportation, plus a sword, is awesome to see.

"Die!" Shouts Man Killer, as she actually does something unlike the previous chapter. She transforms her prosthetic arm into a cannon, blasting Cap when he tries to charge her, using her Robotic suit to effortlessly leap over to him, punching him into a tree. As she's about to punch him again, this time with the prosthetic arm, now transformed into a much larger club, her body suddenly stops.

"_Die?_ Is that honestly the best you could think of?" Iron Man asks, floating above her with glowing eyes, "Nice suit, to bad the firewalls are French level."

"What are you doing! No man can hold me down!"

"Wow, aren't you a straw man, or is it Straw _women_? I'm not sure what you'd proffer. Me? I'd proffer you not trying to kill Rogers over there. Our country kinda needs our mascot at a time like this." Tony responds, "Seriously, who made this software? HYDRA? HAMMER? Seriously it's kinda embarrassing." Tony continues.

"I don't think its fair to pick on a lady like that, Iron Man." Comments the Beetle, as he floats up to Tony.

"Huh, You look like a bug. That's, interesting."

"You know, For a long time I've wanted to get the chance to meet you. I always saw you as a possible equal, I believe we could have quite the battle. I'm sure our armours would have all the needed…"

"Mines better." Stark states plainly.

"I'm sure it might be, but I think we should give it a try…"

"No 'Might', it just IS. Mine is better."

"Yes, well, Why don't we prove it, I'm sure…"

"I'm sure Mine's better."

"Well, why don't you try to put your money where your mouth is and…"

"You realize that while we were talking I hacked your mainframe and set both yours and, whatever her name is, to dismantle and blow up."

"What? You can't be…" He gets cut off as his helmet opens, while the rest of his suit deactivates and takes itself off of him while the same happens to Man Killer.

"I hate you so much right now." Beetle says calmly as the Armour blows up, knocking him back.

"Ewe, naked people. One's a guy and the other's an Amazon. A crippled Amazon. Now I feel guilty. Here's some cab money." Stark tells them, opening the side of his armour to eject a wallet to pay them.

"Hey Rhino, Mac, you love birds enjoying your little play time!" Spidey questions, jumping up to Rhino and webbing his face, before dodging Scorpion's attacks and allowing him to hit into the grey giant, who responds by accidentally hitting Scorpion and knocking him out, "that was strangely Anti-climatic."

"Well, let's make it more climatic!" Rhino shouts, ripping the webs from his face and charging at Spidey, who manages to dodge just in time, only to make Rhino charge again.

Meanwhile, Kitty manage to sneak to Colossus to free him, "Hey, are you Ok?"

"Why am I constantly being kidnapped and saved today? I thought that was the job of the princess." Piotr questions as Kitty phases him out of the chains.

"Well, I guess that makes me the dragon." Moonstone smirks while charging at them. Kitty phases out of the way as the older woman crashes into Piotr, who manages to turn her momentum against her, crashing her into the floor.

"Would you hit a girl?" She gloats/questions as Rasputin lifts up his fist.

"No." She smiles at his generosity, planning to exploit it, before he grabs the back of her head, smashing her skull against the ground hard enough to take her out. "But the ground would hit you."

"We're losing." Norman mutters to himself. Well since the only one who appears to be on his side is Taskmaster, 'we're' doesn't really fit the description. But none the less he said it, before taking out a small hand held radio, "The Thunderbolts went rogue, switch to plan B."

As if on que, an army of HAMMER Jets, Helicopters, and other Air Vehicles fly above them as it rains paratroopers wearing HAMMER tech, all here to both arrest everyone, and kill those who refuse.

As they land however, a sudden shake in the ground makes them all trip over, making them look as untrained as possible as the Brotherhood, having now recovered and followed the X-Men, get involved.

"Our time to shine." Pyro states while smirking psychotically and lighting up the several lighters on his arms before jumping into the heat (Hehe, pun) of the battle, "Hahaha!" He laughs while landing on top of Deadpool, setting the healer on fire.

"Oh, aren't you a big bag o' crazy." Deadpool comments, "Just like me! The shippers are ghonna love this! I think we need our own show!"

"Hell yeah, I'd watch that!" Pyro replies, "We need to speak to some of the producers down at Marvel."

"Hey, You break the fourth wall too?"

"I'm crazy. But, it's not us being characters in a fanfiction based on a TV show based on a comic. Think about it, we're just crazy and the 'real world' is just our imagination, imagine it, the nerd writing this doesn't exist, or the people reading it, or the producers, think about that." He replies again, as they circle around each other.

"Wow, you just blew my mind. That only happens when I'm bored and the shot gun is just right there and the bullets look really friendly."

"Aren't we supposed to be fighting?" Pyro asks.

"We weren't?" Deadpool ask, before pushing him over into a puddle of gasoline having been secretly pouring it while they were circling around, causing Pyro to suddenly set himself on fire by accident.

"Haha!" Pyro laughs as his suit sets ablaze, he gets up, using his power to make the fire jump off of him, forming the shape of Deadpool himself, only fiery.

"Wow, that is probably the most attractive flame I've ever seen but not scored with. And I have scored with fire, it hurts like hell but you learn to ignore the pain." Deadpool replies, as the Fire-pool dives at him, burning his chest. "See, doesn't even hurt. Time to fight back." Deadpool comments, pulling out all that remains of his sword: a melted handle.

"Damn, stupid Nuke." He mutters, before using the handle to cut open his own stomach, reaching behind his Vibranium plate to pull out two metal Katana handles, each with a button on the side. Pressing each button, a long blade extends from the handles, providing him with his signature weapons, which he then uses to quickly cut apart Pyro's lighters, leaving the manic pyromaniac with nothing to make fire with.

"Oh, you suck."

"Well it was either that or kill you, but I'm pretty sure you're too popular amongst the fan base." Deadpool tells him, "So after I kill your friends, wanna go get a beer?"

"Are you insinuating that since I'm Australian I must love beer?"

"No, I'm insinuating that as a human being you must love beer, it's like every country is stereotyped to love beer."

Meanwhile, as Deadpool and Pyro do their, crazy thing, Magneto floats to the top of the overlooking hill top as the Other Brotherhood members stand around.

"What's the plan?" Pietro asks his father.

"Spare Xavier's children, or any mutants. But the others, feel free to use lethal force, it's not as if they haven't killed themselves." Magneto tells him, to which Pietro nods before running down to the group of HAMMER agents surround the battle field.

"Hey, Those guns REALLY don't go with that outfit, It'd be a crime against fashion If I let you keep them!" Pietro tells the group in his usual effeminate manner as he speeds around, grabbing each gun. "Oh, The helmets too, gotta loose the Helmets." He adds, before taking away the helmets as well. "There, you guys don't look half bad! You know, you've been very quiet; I've been told to use lethal force, but I'm not sure if I should when I don't even know your name, I think I'll let you off since you're harmless." Pietro assures them, for once acting a tad bit nice.

This is responded by one of the agents spitting at him.

"Ahuh, what is your name?" He asks through gritted teeth.

"Steven."

"Yeah, Steven, you just added both yours and your buddies' names to Death's list." Pietro tells him. Before suddenly dashing back. Then, seconds later Pietro dashes back into him, and then all of his fellow agents, moving so fast they just explode into bloody pulps. Lesson learnt, Don't spit on a narcissist who can use his index finger like a bullet.

"What the hell!" Kurt Questions, watching the whole thing, "When was he that psychotic!"

"It's what happens when you put into perspective just how someone like Pietro would act with powers like that." Kitty tells him, just as a sudden wave of seismic activity hits the ground, knocking them all over.

"Er Kitty, I think you're angry ex boyfriend is here." Kurt tells his best friend, as he struggles to find his footing while also fighting Mr X.

"I know, dealing with it." Kitty replies, carefully making her way towards said angry ex boyfriend. However, this proves harder than she thought as the ground just keeps shaking, cracking and exploding.

"Don't Worry, I got it." Bobby shouts, skating on his ice slide over to Avalanche's current placement, only for the living Rictor Scale to turn his powers onto the slide itself, shattering it and making the younger teen fall before him. "That was overkill."

"You haven't seen Overkill." Lance replies, gritting his teeth, rolling his eyes back, and pulling up with his hand, causing the ground to crack open and rise, making the Ice mutant start rolling down hill. Luckily, Bobby is able to snap back into control and starts creating another ice slide to escape his wrath. "Stay Still so I can pop your head off!" Lance shouts, shattering another ice slide, only for the X-Man to create another, and another every time he smashes it, "St. John, I could REALLY use you help!"

"A little busy at the moment man." Pyro replies, trying to fix up his flame throwers. Sure, Deadpool destroyed the lighters, but the Gas tank has now been unfrozen from Bobby's ice earlier so he can fight with that.

"Just Hurry up Allerdyce this kid's hard to hit."

"Got it!" Pyro shouts as he reconnects the last bit of his Flame Thrower gauntlets, before letting them puff a few times to see if they're working.

"Awesome!" The Outrageous Australian shouts before creating a human shaped fire that, humorously, creates its own 'fire slide' to chase down Bobby, only to then not only catch up, but literally run rings around the ice mutant, too much for him to normally handle. "Getting Hot?" The red head taunts as Bobby starts to slow down, Allowing Avalanche to hit his Ice slide and make him fall to the floor.

"Haha!" Pyro Laughs constantly while surrounding the younger mutant with fire. From a distance one would think they're looking at a super nova. As Pyro does this, Avalanche tears open the ground with his powers, trying to bury Iceman underneath the rock.

"Ready to give up?" Avalanche questions.

"No!" Bobby yells from underneath the fiery blaze. Gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, and using his power to brand new heights, Bobby suddenly erupts out of the fire, as large shards of ice surround him, blocking the fire. His body now colder than ever, with spiky icicles on his shoulders, arms, and head. The air around Bobby is visibly frozen as his power's manifest even more higher.

Before Pyro even has a chance to fight him, his feet suddenly freeze to the ground as large shards of ice suddenly start to form. Avalanche tries to hit him with a seismic wave, but Bobby's power cancels out the attack as the younger mutant holds his hand up into the air, shooting a beam of ice. Directly above Avalanche a large, frozen fist forms. It takes it a few seconds for gravity to catch up to it, but once it does, it starts fall directly towards Avalanche.

The Human Earthquake tries his best to make the giant ice fist break apart, but all it does is make bits fly off. Just as it's about to hit him does he realize that, it isn't Ice, It's snow, "This is ghonna suck." He mutters before becoming buried in the large pile of snow.

"Bobby!" Sam and Jubilee shout while running to him as the pillar of Ice he's standing on starts to break, slowly descending him down to floor level.

"What's the matter Avalanche, am I too cool for you?" Bobby gloats, twisting his wrist to make the excess ice break off of his body, just before being hit in the back of the head, "Owe, what was that for?"

"That terrible Pun! Who are you, Mr Freeze?" Sam tells him.

"Yeah, that pun sucked." Jubilee adds.

"Yeah I know. I wanted a cool line and, well, it's all I could think of." Bobby tries to defend himself.

As they deal with That, Scott, Gambit, Nightcrawler, and Colossus are currently pinned down behind a large rock as Wanda makes the general vicinity tear itself apart.

"Ok Summers, what's the plan?" Gambit questions, "Cause I'm not ready to let her make my hand blow up or whatever it is she does."

"Hexing Gambit, she hex's things." Scott tells him, "Whatever that actually means."

"I think I could knock her out if I could get to her," Piotr says, "But I'm afraid she'd see me if I move."

"I could get you to her, but she'd Hex me into the mountains if she saw just the tiniest cloud of Brimstone." Kurt tells him.

"Ok, here's the plan." Scott starts, "Gambit, you run up to her, no powers, just try to distract her. Kurt, teleport me and Colossus behind her. Piotr, all you need is to restrain her, if she can move her arms she can hex you, keep her hands still. Don't turn metal until we've dealt with Magneto. Kurt, after taking Piotr to Wanda I need you to take me to Magneto. I'll take him out so Piotr can use his power to stop Wanda."

"What happens if she, oh I don't know, Hex's me?" Gambit asks.

"Then whatever you do, get unconscious, she can't use your powers if you're not awake."

"Huh, good thing I have a supply of knock out gas in my pocket."

"Ok, X-Men, Into Action!" Scott yells, as Gambit runs out of the hiding place, Rolling over, and charging at Wanda. Instinctively the Red Wiccan of bad luck hexes all the nearby rubble, which starts to fly at him like they're birds. He jumps and dodges, making her turn to his direction. Bamf! Kurt appears holding Colossus and Cyclops, the former of whom grabs the Scarlett Witch in a bear hug, grabbing both hands and holding them still.

"Get off of me X-Man!" Shouts Wanda, struggling.

"I got her, Go!" Colossus shouts while trying to restrain the most powerful mutant in the fight. Scott looks around, before seeing Magneto staring at them from a distance, waiting for either Wanda to escape of Colossus to turn metal to overpower her.

"Port me up Kurt." Scott tells him.

"Porting now Mr Summers!" Kurt responds in his usual goofy manner, grabbing his shoulder and porting to Magneto. However, before he can fire at him they have a problem.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Magneto tells him, as several pieces of sharp metal surround their throats, "You open your visor. I cut, you teleport. I cut, you click, I cut."

"So, you'd be willing to kill two mutants for your cause?" Cyclops questions.

"The sacrifice will be worth the victory."

"Oh really, wasting TWO mutants just to try and capture ONE mutant? I thought you were some big fanatical leader who wanted to help all mutants."

"Sometimes you need to plan out what will be needed for survival. Rasputin's raw strength will be one of those needed things."

"You're right, you do need to plan out everything. Like me and Kurt, we planned out every possible situation when fighting you." Scott smirks, nodding to the fuzzy blue chick magnet next to him.

Kurt grabs two of the metal pieces, teleporting away. He pops up behind Magneto, holding them out, Scott uses the click mechanism in his visor to fire at the Metal piece before Kurt falls with them, the beam bouncing off and into Magneto, knocking the master of Magnetism out.

"For a level five mutant, he sure is easy to knock out." Kurt comments, high fiving Scott on their success.

"Sorry about this." Colossus tells Wanda as he metals up, gaining much more power and able to hold both hands still with one hand and cover her mouth with the other, putting her to sleep.

"It's over Wolverine!" Sabretooth shouts, lunging at his rival, causing them to roll over. "Magneto may want you all alive, but one dead won't hurt." Creed slices across the much shorter man's body, his flesh struggling to heal afterwards. "Remember the Carbonadium? Hard to heal ain't it?"

"Y'know Vic, I think I proffered it when you just growled like a dumb lion." Logan replies, stabbing him in the stomach, "Remember _my_ claws?"

"Remember my fist." Creed punches him, knocking out two of Logan's teeth, both of which start to grow back. Logan uses the momentum of the punch to turn and roundhouse kick his larger rival across the head, cracking his skull and collapsing his eye socket. Striking again, Victor knocks Logan into a frozen rock, breaking the rock on his back, kicking him into a frozen lake, Vic laughs as Logan struggles to heal and swim, "Haha! Looks like I am stronger than ya, huh Runt."

"He's Mine!" Mr. X shouts, stabbing Vic in the back, "You're not stealing my kill."

"I called him first, yer little dickweed." Vic replies, grabbing the broadsword lodged underneath his ribs, pulling it out of his hands. He tries to slice the slimmer man with his claws but he dodges, a lot more sluggish than usual. Flesh wound or not, he was still stabbed. It's a miracle Norman was able to repair the damage with just a portable futuristic surgery device that we will not delve into any more.

Jumping back, he tries to grab his other swords, only to realize one's gone.

Mister X, being unable to read Nightcrawler's thoughts as he teleports, was dumb struck when the blue wonder teleported behind him, grabbed his sword, and shows that teleportation, plus a sword, is awesome to see.

"Sorry my unshaven friend, but I'd like to borrow this." Kurt tells him, holding the sword in his tail.

"You want to fight? Well, I've never been one to turn down a fight." Mister X strikes with the other sword, but Kurt teleports out of the way, disappearing from the battle.

Porting behind him he tabs his back with the sword, taking the sheath from his back and disappearing again.

He ports back, the sword now in its Sheath, using it as a fencing sword instead of a katana, parrying his sword out of his hands.

"How did you do…"

"I'm a teleporter, and spent two years watching nothing but Pirate movies. I'm also the best fencer in the X-Men, so, add that together you can't hit me."

"How come I can't tell where you're teleporting to?"

"Dimensional transportation my friend, you can't read thoughts that are in another dimension." Kurt tells him, swinging the cased sword around, "Now, sorry about this." He flips up, knocking out the telepathic psycho.

"Tough, but not enough." Sabretooth comments on Nightcrawler's previous moment of awesome, before lunging at him. Just as he's about to leap on him, everything gets slower. A few yards away, Avalanche slowly climbs from the snow. Colossus is carefully placing Wanda down, Logan is trying to get out of the Water, and Scott is looking over all of these events.

"Battle plan 5!" Scott yells, still in slow motion. He open's his visor, aiming at the frozen Lake, just as Logan emerges, who reflects the energy off of his claws. This hits into Colossus, who just miller seconds before Metals up, ricocheting off of him directly into Sabretooth as Kurt ducks back. The feral mutant flies straight through a phasing Kitty into Avalanche.

"Didn't punch him that time did I?" Scott smirks happily while Helping Logan out of the lake, referring to his previous talk about dealing with Avalanche.

"No ya didn't, what you want a medal? Come on, we need to wrap this up."

Meanwhile, Pietro races around the Battlefield, killing as Many HAMMER agents as possible, made all the more disturbing is Pietro's ever present Smile that pretty much screams 'I kill puppies'.

As he's about to run into one of them, a dart-like object flies through their head into Pietro's leg, knocking the speed demon over.

"Bullseye." Mutters the hitman with that very name in a sadistic tone.

"Well, aren't we a proud little son of a bitch." Pietro replies, pulling the pencil from his leg. He smirks a little, before gritting his teeth. As if by magic, Pietro's wound closes up and heals. Thought at the cost of a good few gallons of blood. "Everything about me is faster. I think faster, I run faster, I heal faster, I'm just like that. You'd be surprised what you learn about yourself after a few months of training." Pietro explains to the bemused Mercenary. "Let's see how fast you heal." Bullseye glares at this challenge, throwing as many pencils, darts, and other random objects on his person at the speedster, who dodges each one efficiently, before once again darting away. Before the Merc with perfect aim can even track down his position, a large pain hits his spine, heading straight through it into his internal organs and then out of his stomach in an explosion of blood. He looks at his now heavily bleeding stomach to see the pale skin of a hand wearing silver-green sticking out of him.

"Hehe, Bullseye." Pietro mutters in his ear.

"I'm going to snap your neck, kill your sister, and have lots of fun with her body while you watch helplessly." Bullseye replies before falling to the floor, unconscious and barely alive.

"Oh, good thing you're probably ghonna die soon anyway." Pietro replies, spitting on his body.

Trying to sneak up on the white haired whizzer, X-23 walks slowly, and carefully, towards his location. Slowly unsheathing her claws, if she hits him right the strike would be non-lethal.

Just as the short person of mass destruction starts to get close enough to him, Pietro realizes what she's doing, smiling to himself. He waits until the last second, just as she's about to jump on him, to suddenly speed out of the way.

"Oh, what's the matter short stuff? Thought you had me?" He taunts from behind her, she tries to attack him again, but he darts out of the way, and returns to taunting her. "Oh, and I fought that the X-Geeks were getting better at this sorta thing." He dashes to the side, and then forward again, knocking her over into the snow. "Oh, poor little X-Geek fell down." He continues being as annoying as possible, not realizing exactly what he is dealing with.

X-23 gets knocked over again, this time falling down a small cliff; if not for her Admantium skeleton, she might have broken a few bones. When her fall stops, something snaps, not physically like a snapped twig, but something mental, she snaps. Growling, she begins to do the exact thing Logan did in a previous fight. Her movements become faster, her eyes turn blood red, and she pretty much forgets how to speak. She jumps up at the previous perch, slicing at Pietro, no longer going for non fatal places. The speedster didn't expect her to jump back up, and really didn't expect to get stabbed in the stomach. She repeatedly digs her claws into various parts of his torso. If not for his recently noted healing factor, he would be dead in minutes.

"There you are girl, I think we have some unfinished business." Lady Deathstryke tells her, approaching and holding out her claws, ready to strike. X-23 senses her presence and, without warning or thinking, suddenly kicks into her, popping her foot claws, and spinning around on the palms of her hands, spinning and slicing open Deathstryke, destroying her artificial organs and kicking her down a cliff.

"Hey what's going on?" Rhino questions, watching Lady Deathstryke fall down, "I thought you were the good guys!" His questions are interrupted when X-23 dives on him, clawing on his chest, "Owe, get those out of my skin!" He yells, but is unheard as X-23 stabs him in the throat, causing him to collapse from the pain.

"Laura!" Logan shouts, upon seeing his rage-controlled clone possibly kill at least three people, "Calm Down!"

"Hey That's enough." Jubilee tries to tell her, getting close enough to at least console her, only for X-23 to turn to her angrily and try to slice at her. The taller girl jumps back, tripping over her own foot as X-23 dives at her, claws out, only for Kitty to phase the living firework factory out of harm's way as Logan grabs his 'daughter', holding her down.

"Calm down!, Calm Down!" Ye tells her, "Calm down." He repeats, this time more soothing.

"Arra, raah, yah." She mutters, thrashing, blinking repeatedly as her eyes start to turn back to their usual colour. "Err, what, what happened?" she stutters, blinking a few more times as she returns to reality.

"You snapped, took out three people. Could'a killed 'em form as far as we know."

"What!" She questions, now more panicky about the possibility of what just happened.

"I think you should sit this one out now, get your head together." Logan tells her, "Come on." He leads her out of the battle field, avoiding the other fighting individuals.

"Hey! Who said you could Leave! Who said anyone could leave!" Shouts Electro, twitching, "I need my cure, And that means I'm making sure I get it, weather I have to force you all to stay or not!" He suddenly darts in front of them, faster than a lightning strike, hitting into the two, before shooting most of the others down. "I want my cure!" He shouts again, releasing a massive electrical charge, hitting almost everyone, before turning to Osborn. "Where is it! You promised me the cure, now give me it!"

"Max, calm down! I can give you the cure if you'll just calm down and listen to…" He's cut off when an electrical strike hits him.

"No! Hand it over Now!" He approaches him, only for Taskmaster to step in the way.

"You're not killing him! He hasn't paid me yet!"

"Gee, good to know you care." Norman mutters sarcastically.

"Out of my way skull face!"

"Skull face? Skull Face! Is that the best you've got? I thought you were insane, not pathetic…"

"Shad uhp!" He shouts out, his voice distorted as he shoot Taskmaster back. As Electro moves closer to Norman, who is struggling to get away, a much weaker lightning bolt hits his back.

"You want to face someone? Face me!" Ray shouts, shooting several more lightning bolts at him.

"You think you can hurt me? YOU THINK LIGHTNING CAN HURT ME! I AM LIGHTNING!" He screams at the younger mutant, diving at him like an actual lightning bolt, striking him down. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME LIKE THAT! ALL YOU DO IS GIVE ME MORE POWER!" Roaring, Electro fires lightning at Ray, who doesn't possess Electro's electrical absorption ability. Dillon hols his hands out, draining Ray's Electrical charge from him, getting more power.

"Get away from me!" Ray shouts, using the full extent of his power to fight him away, however, there's no such look. As Electro just absorbs his full charge, he gets ready to strike him down when, out of nowhere, another teenaged X-Man steps into the way.

"Get out of the way girl!" Electro shouts as Jubilee stands in front of Ray, defensively.

"And let you kill my friend! How dense are you?" She retorts, still standing in front of him.

"Don't you know not to stand in the way of a physical God! Have you never watched movies!"

"You know, screaming 'have you never watched movies' in such a bat %^& tone is more funny than intimidating." She replies, smirking.

"You want to die! Is that it! I'll kill you all!" He screams, shooting at her. She however just fires beams of fireworks back at him, her explosive plasmoids managing to absorb the blast of the Electricity.

"Wow, I'm not dead, Ray, are you dead?" Jubilee comments in a sarcastic, ironic tone, mocking the insane electrical generator.

"Stop taunting me!" Max Dillon screams, shooting at her again, this time considerably stronger. She fires back, creating a much large beam of Fireworks. Energy shoots around, melting his uniform's sleeves and parts of his torso. While her Jacket just gets fried by the blast with parts of her uniform.

"Let's see what's stronger, a little electric buzz, or a freaking beam of explosions!" She shouts, still firing.

"You'll burn like a bug!" He replies, "LIKE A BUG!" He screams, upping the power he's using.

"Make me!" Jubilee replies.

"Wow, great comeback Jubes." Ray mutters sarcastically.

"Hey! I'm Saving you right now! The least you could do is be grateful or at least supportive!"

"You two shut up!" He screams again, now radiating more electricity, too much for the young X-Man to handle.

"Err." Jubilee mutters, struggling to keep up.

"I HAVE NO LIMITS! YOU WILL DIE!" he yells, as she starts to strain herself to hold back his power.

"huh, you win." She mutters as her beams stop and she starts to fall to the ground. Just as he's about to hit her with an extremely powerful blast of electricity, Nightcrawler teleports in, grabs both Jubilee and Ray, and teleports out, taking them to where Logan and X-23 are, with Bobby and Sam doing their best to hold off anyone who might be attacking them.

"We got Colossus, X-Men, pull out now!" Cyclops shouts, blasting Back Scorpion as he tries to get to them.

"What was that!" Scorpion questions angrily, getting up, "You trying to stop me!"

"Yes, that is exactly what I'm doing." Scott replies completely deadpan.

"Think your beams are enough to hurt me? It didn't even burn!"

"They don't burn, that's the point of them." Scott replies, "Just push." He presses his Visor again, this time firing a much more powerful shot, blasting the arachnid man back. Just as he's trying to regain his footing, Mac Gargan realizes he's stuck: To a web.

"Oh, gee, Sorry Mac, didn't see you there." Spidey comments, standing on the web.

"Parker! Get closer so I can eat your heart out." Scorpion tells him.

"Oh, but then how will I be able to make bad puns if I don't have a heart to, you know, live."

"Yo, I think I can take you." Toad mutters, directing to Spider-Man, diving at the web head like an idiot. "Nearly did it once! I could do it again."

"Wow, I thought Toad's ate Flies, not spiders." Spidey comments, leaping out of the way, before firing two strands at him and launching himself at the mutant like a bullet, landing with a knee to his chest.

"What the heck are you anyway! ?" A HAMMER agent questions as Spidey leaps out of the way of another attack, in such a flawless manner it looks inhuman.

"I come from the planet Krypton. My Father Jor-El sent me to protect this world and save its people."

"Seriously! You some kind of alien?"

"Yes, I'm an alien." Spidey replies sarcastically, "Like Aliens exist."

"Wait, you climb up walls, shoot webs, and you don't believe in aliens?" The agent questions questions, diving at him again only for Peter to jump up, web the ground, and pull himself down onto them.

"Oh I do, I'm just a rabid liar." Spidey adds. "Although I did once meet an alien-sorta. It grafted itself to my body and did god knows what to me." He kicks them back, shoots a web at him, and pulls him into a wall of ice. "We broke up, it found someone else. I occasionally wonder if it thinks about me. It does. Its creepy that way."

"Hey, Spidey, I have to ask, do you always do that?" Iceman asks, firing Ice beams at several HAMMER agents and Fixer drones.

"Do what?"

"Make bad jokes while fighting."

"Oh, yeah, If I'm not doing that I'm either in the middle of a Brooklyn Rage or wallow of self loathing."

"Oh, Ok."

"Hey, I suggest if you two want to continue your little talk I suggest you do it somewhere else, we're getting out of here." Kitty shouts, phasing out of Blob's attack as she makes her way to the X-Men's current group location.

"What about Cap and Stark?" Spidey asks, Leaping over Blob when he goes after him, who mutters something about how Casually they're fighting him.

"I think they're fighting that Skein Person and Fixer."

"No actually, Cap is fighting them, I'm over here waiting for you guys." Iron Man tells them, floating high above the battle field, "Bang!" He shouts as he fires a repulsar at several HAMMER agents.

It's true, Captain America is fighting both Skein and Fixer. He uses his Shield as a way to block Skein's psychic powers from effecting his clothing and his tactics to deal With Fixer's weaponry.

"Just stand still, this will all be over if you'd stop moving." Fixer tells him, infuriated as more of his Robots get smashed by the walking symbol of Justic, honour, freedom and patriotic righteousness.

"Yes, because I'm really about to give up." He responds sarcastically, something he doesn't usually do in Battle, too much time with Tony Stark has done that to him.

"Fine, die." Skein mutters, as she manages to get a psychic blast past his Shield, making a blood vessel in his leg suddenly burst, causing him extreme pain as the inside of his leg starts to bleed. Undeterred, he grits through the pain, and keeps running, jumping onto a robot and smashing its head off. Skein makes another two blood vessels burst, before going for more painful tactics, effectively leaving his right leg useless for the moment.

"Ready to die peacefully or do you want to go out with a bang?" Taunts Fixer, as two more of his robots surround Rogers, who is currently too hurt to fight.

"I want to fight like a man!" He replies, hitting one robot with his Shield, leaping onto the other and pulling out its head. Gritting through the pain, he launches his Shield away, hitting into two more approaching robots, bouncing like a pinball, until it launches itself at Fixer and Skein, knocking both out. "Don't £^& with America." Rogers spits out, limping out of the fight.

"Rogers, you Ok?" Logan asks his old friend, running to help him walk.

"'M Fine, just need to walk it off." He replies, too proud to admit he's hurt.

"According to my sensors you're suffering some series internal bleeding." Stark tells him, analysing his leg. "If it was any other man I'd say you have to go to a hospital."

"But I'm not any other man, am I?" Rogers replies, "Come on, it should be here now."

"What Should?" Bobby asks.

"Just wait." Scott assures the younger X-Man, "We had it all planned."

"What all planned? All we did was fight them off and allow them to kill each other. Look, some of them are still up anyway, that Electro guy is just floating in the sky, and at least two of us are unconscious!" Bobby shouts, complaining.

"You know, instead of having a thumb war with Cannonball next time we're strategizing, try paying attention." Cyclops tells him, looking up as a rumbling noise is heard. Above them slowly descends the X-Velocity, with a number of other X-Men inside.

"Are we late?" Jean asks jokingly as the door opens and the Chopper lowers down.

"Just on time." Scott replies, "Ok, everyone in." The start to follow him when suddenly a loud raw is heard.

"No one is leaving until I get my Cure!" Electro yells, firing bolts of lightning at the X-Velocity, shorting it out and making it crash. Miraculously, the X-Men inside survive, but are rendered incapacitated.

"Ok, time for a time out." Tony jokes while flying towards him, only for a bolt of lightning to hit him, stunning him, before the living electrode shoots towards him, stopping above him.

"All that power, all that electricity in that one place." Electro holds a Hand above it. "Might as well take a sip before I get cured." The psychotic Mutate hand's suddenly sparkle with Static as Stark's Tridium reactor core starts to buzz. The electrical charge that normally runs from the outer coil into his suit suddenly jumps from him into Electro, followed by over 90% of his power.

\\Stark, the Reactor seems to have depleted most of its energy reserves. Approximately 10-9-8-5% left./ Stark's AI, VISION, buzzes inside the suit.

"I know that. Activate thrusters, get me away from him." Stark commands his armour.

\\Stark, all systems are offline. The electromagnet and Peace maker appear to be shutting. Stark, you might be about to die./

"Oh, that's what I want to hear." He replies through gritted teeth and sarcasm.

"Oh, oh yeah! This is power!" Electro shouts out, laughing maniacally, "Still not giving me that cure Osborn?"

"Please Max, just calm down! You're cure is at OScorp, all we need is for you to…" An electrical charge suddenly hits the ground Norman was standing on, luckily just missing him.

"Stop lying! You have the cure on you I know it! Give it to me now! I swear I'll use this power to destroy you all until I get it!"

"We have to stop him, he's out of control!" Sam shouts, looking around.

"Stop talking!" Electro strikes near them, only for Logan to push the younger mutant down.

Bobby makes a large wall of ice, thick enough to withstand his blasts. The group of heroes stand behind it, trying to find a way to take him out.

"If we could get his back turned, we could probably hit him from behind." Bobby mutters, as he shatters parts from above it.

"O, Ok I have a plan." Scott announces. "I'll distract him. I'll run out of one side, while you guys think of a way to take him down."

"Summers are you insane! He'd kill you!" Logan shouts, as Scott walks from the cover.

"I can take it." Scott mutters under his breath, Staring the powerful mutate down.

"Oh you think you can? Well take it, Take it all!" Electro strikes down Scott, electrocuting him. The taller Mutant at first screams in pain, but grits through it as thousands of volts of Electricity run through his body, his powers try to re direct the electricity into his eyes but is still extremely painful, vaporizing the top half of his uniform and knocking off his Visor. Closing his eyes, Scott keeps still, taking the full blunt of the power.

"I think I have an idea." Colossus speaks up, before turning to Logan.

"What?" Asks the ill-tempered mutant.

"How do you stand against electricity?"

"I can manage." Logan replies.

"Well, I have two words for you."

Cut to Logan soaring through the air towards Electro as Colossus, stands in a following through position, having just launched Logan like a fast ball.

"That, That is awesome. I may have to steal it." Spidey comments.

Logan flies at Electro, who is too busy staring at Scott to notice Logan, until the feral mutant is just on top of him.

SNIKT!

Logan stabs Electro in the chest, releasing the full blunt of his electrical power for a few seconds before both fall to the ground. As Electro's electrical charge fades, Logan embraces his unconscious body, rolling in the air to take the damage of the fall.

...

SHIELD rolled into the area two minutes ago after Norman and a number of his Thunderbolts left. Electro has been treated for his stab wounds and taking in an Electrical proof cell back to America for incarceration until a cure can be made. Scott has also been treated for the damage that much electricity did to his system. Stark has had his Tridium Arc Reactor refuelled with Tridium to restore its power, and Logan and Colossus have met with Fury to discuss the previous events.

"So I'm not going to jail?" Piotr asks.

"Not as far as I'm concerned." Fury replies, lighting up a Cuban cigar. "As we Speak SHIELD agents are heading to this, Dmitri, person to get back your sister. Once they do that, they're ghonna arrest your brother for his attack on the UN."

"Mikhail? He did it?"

"Apparently he was a little pissed about being kicked out of the Russian Space program a few years ago and this was his revenge, either way, you're a free man. Consider yourself free of all your previous charges as I've been informed on the reason for these, and you are hereby granted a free pass to American Citizenship, provided you stay with the X-Men."

"I can't, not until I know my sister is safe."

"Huh, fine." Fury rolls his eye, taking out a small video phone and contacting a group of SHIELD agents. "Got Dmitri yet?" He asks the agents on the other line.

"he's under arrest as we speak." The agent replies, showing the camera the scene of four agents leading approximately seventy Russian mobsters out of their hideout as one carries a small, scared, 14 year old girl.

"Illyana!" Piotr cries looking at the monitor.

"You'll see her shortly, they're heading over here now." Fury tells him, motioning towards two SHIELD vans as they drive to Piotr's house, where his parents have return to after all the violence has ended. His family slowly leaves the house to get a look at the SHIELD agents, before suddenly gasping and crying with joy upon seeing Illyana. His mother runs to hug the child, followed by their father. Looking up at Piotr as he stands next to Logan and Fury, his father simply smiles at him, the first time ever since Illyana's original capture. Before Mikhail can approach his sister, two agents go up to him and start to arrest him, zapping him with a taser gun that, temporarily, cancels out his powers.

At first the Rasputins question why they're arresting him, until one agent explains why. Colossus watches as his brother tries to explain to his parents until his father punches him for his act of terrorism.

"Want to stay and look after 'em?" Logan asks.

"No, they'll be fine without me, won't they?"

"Consider them, as of ten minutes ago, under SHIELD protection. If Magneto or anyone else tries to kidnap them, I'll be there to personally put a plastic bullet in between the bucket head's eyes." Fury replies, as two agents offer the protection to his family, who gratefully accept.

"Now we have something else to discuss." Fury tells the two as he relights his cigar and leads them towards Cyclops' position, who is getting medical attention from two SHIELD agents. "This applies to you too Summers, well, all of the X-men involved. Norman Osborn may have been the one to issue the request for help in apprehending the one responsible, but since it was you guys who did the leg work and helped SHIELD capture Mikhail. Because of this, you get what the 'Thunderbolts' would have gotten." Fury reaches into his pocket, pulling out three cards and throwing it to each one. "As of this moment, the X-Men are officially considered a part of SHIELD. Each one of you, are now agents of the Government."

"What!" Logan questions, looking at the card more closely.

"Nothing big will change. You'll still be X-Men, but now you'll be exonerated from any crime any of you commit on missions. You'll be able to request help from our forces any time you need, and your, foreign, members will actually be given American citizenship. Wagner for example will no longer be referred to as an exchange student. Of course, any crimes you commit for the sake of committing, we will deny help, and any time _we_ need your help we will request it. Of course, we'll need to work out some system of how to do things."

"So you're drafting us. Not just us, but every student in the Institute, for your own personal army?" Scott questions, putting on his visor to look at him.

"Not exactly. You'll just be a subdivision of SHIELD, one that will deal with the same problems you already deal with. But as I said, with the perks of SHIELD, you'll be officially recognised as heroes, even if some people refuse to see it."

"What about Kelly and all those other ant-mutant politicians?" Logan asks, slightly interested. "What are they ghonna do about having mutants working for the government?"

"Not ghonna be a problem, since SHIELD isn't even a part of the US government, we're more of just stationed there. They got a problem, It's there's. So, interested?"

"We'll talk it over with Chuck," Logan comments, putting the Card into his back pocket, "Now, we better get home."

...

Meanwhile, back in America, Osborn walks past HAMMER's medical wing, glancing in once.

"So, how are they?" Taskmaster asks, sitting next to the door.

"Lester may never walk again. O'Hirn is dead, but his body was bought by Miles Warren for research. Deathstryke will need some serious repairs fast before her brain starts to shut down, and all those HAMMER agent's Magneto had killed are going to be left unavenged as I'm not allowed to attack Magneto because his forces could very well kill everyone in America, and the President doesn't want to start a war when we're still in the middle of two other wars."

"If you want I could go to both those Wars and just slaughter the bad guys, I _can_ do that."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary, that isn't what my problem is. The problem is that while All my team wanted to kill me at one point or another, I had virtually no way to protect myself. I felt weak, I didn't like that."

"Could just take a few of your special performance enhancers. Give _yourself_ super powers."

"Thank you but that was already my plan. However, those alone will not be enough if I have to fight several of those, I need something, better." Norman thinks to himself, looking at a bulletin board on the wall, with reflective glass on the outside. Norman's face reflects off of the glass, but the bulletin board adds a green tinge, making him look like, a goblin.

...

Next time-

As Xavier talks with Fury about the proposed X-Men/SHIELD merger, Some X-Men go on a mission to a lost land of Savage animals, long thought extinct. During the mission, however, Rogue accidentally touches Logan and absorbs some info about Kurt's past that only he and the Professor knew. When Kurt finds out, he goes after the one Person who may have answers: Magneto. But the one question that will need to be answered, Who or What, is Kurt's father?

Meanwhile, Bobby and his friends plan to pull a large scale Prank on Edward Kelly as he takes the Mayor's Office. When they get help from the one X-Man they never thought would help in a practical joke. But, with Duncan there, they get assistance from an unlikely source who may just put a hault to Anti Mutant Prejudice.

...

There, finished, to think this was originally ghonna be one filler chapter, and ended up taking over three chapters, damn I need to learn how to compress stories. The worst is that I wanted to add some more Deadpool scenes and some Rogers and Logan interaction in this scene.

Notes for the last three chapters:

-Each member of the Thunderbolts is either a member of the team at one point or a villain I really wanted to use.

-The female ones were there because I didn't want an all male team of psychopaths and had little to go on.

-The Spider-Man characters were partially based on Spectacular Spider-Man's depiction, merged with the Ultimate depiction, Combined with my own ideas.

-The decisions to add the Brotherhood into the fray was to make the heroes outnumbered, as I miscounted and caused the Thunderbolts to have an even number as the heroes.

-Colossus' relationship with his father was slightly inspired by his Ultimate incarnation, who was cast away by his father for being gay. I contemplated making Piotr Gay, but thought that it would be like a big finger to the Kiotr shippers and a big thumbs up to the yoai fan girls, and decided against that since I like Kiotr Shippers (They're probably the sanest of all Kitty/someone shippers) and detest Yoai (I don't have a problem with gay people, in fact I once threatened to punch a guy in the face for being insanely homophobic (of course I didn't follow up with it since they were a lot bigger than me and I'm hardly Chuck Norris), but that doesn't mean I want to read or even think about people writing about two likable male characters getting it on, especially since in my past experience they tend to be unusually angry, I mean, has anyone ever met one of those Yoai Fan girls who claim that Heterosexual shipping is disgusting and anyone who writes yuri is a pervert? Talk about hypocritical, anyway, off topic). I would have made him Bisexual, but that would come off as if saying that there's something wrong with a character being only gay or that only a man and a woman can be happy or some terrible message.

-The comment about searching up on all of Magneto's leads that Piotr made was based on the fact that he's previously appeared as a Dues Ex Machina in previous 'issues' and this was his reason for being there, not because I'm a terrible writer.


	34. Nightmares in Brimstone

oHowdy y'all. Read and Review, its nice of you to do so.

...

"It's getting away!" Logan shouts as him, Cyclops, and Rogue chase after some figure through a jungle forest as the X-Jet lays in ruins behind them. The drop to the floor as a fireball shoots at him. "Damn, its a mutant, careful for the fire balls they could start a jungle fire!"

"Logan ah see it!" Rogue shouts as she gets slightly ahead, taking off a glove to try and stun them; "They look like- a dinosaur?" the brief moment of confusion on her part is enough for the yellow coloured reptilian humanoid they were chasing to stop holding out its elbow. Rogue runs right into it, smashing her face against the bone, causing her to stumble back, knocking into Logan and causing both to fall over, landing down a gorge.

"Logan! Rogue!" Scott yells, stopping atop the gorge, before speaking into a com device. "Professor, Logan and Rogue are down. They need help!"

"Scott, the X-Velocity is approaching your coordinates." Xavier replies with the device. "Hank and Ororo will provide them medical attention, but it is of the at most importance you find out who this mutant is and see why they shot your jet down."

"But professor I can't leave them..."

"There's no time Scott. Hank and Ororo are nearly there, you know Logan and Rogue, trust them to survive."

"Ok." Scott says quietly before running after the figure.

Down at the bottom of the gorge, Logan lays out unconscious, with Rogue placed over him, her hand accidentally touching his exposed face as her power constantly zaps him of his energy and memories.

"_it looked like the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might've been comfortable in... ..._ _Some of this stuff could be pretty damagin' ..."_

...

**Nightmares in Brimstone**

"Rogue?" Rogue hears being said in her ear by a familiar German accent. She slowly opens her eyes to see the fuzzy blue elf who she knows as Kurt Wagner. "About time you got up! You've been out cold for the last two days!"

"Kurt, where am ah?" She asks, crawling out of the sheets, realizing she's inside the institute's medical wing.

"You banged your head so we brought you here. You should be fine, you zapped a lot from Logan so you probably healed a lot. And don't worry, Your brother is here to help."

"Kurt, Ah told ya before, Mystique only adopted me, we ain't siblings."

"You can keep saying it but you know its true. Just because Mystique isn't what we'd consider the best mother ever, doesn't change the fact we're siblings."

Rogue stares off into a space for a second, trying to remember. She remembers talking to the Professor, and Scott and Jean. No wait, it was Logan talking to the Professor, Scott, and Jean. She remembers entering that lab. No, Logan entering that Lab. Everything was destroyed and then it blew up. Wait, it was a Castle, a lab inside a castle, in Germany. Wait, that's the same castle that Mystique ran from. That memory of her holding Kurt and running from, Magneto.

"Him!" She suddenly shouts, clutching her head. "Magneto did it!"

"Rogue, Magneto didn't knock you out, that Dinosaur guy did. Apparently the land you were in when the X-Jet crashed was home to a bunch of Dinosaurs who survived extinction and evolved into weird human like creatures, some of them were actually mutants themselves."

"No, Not that! He did this to you!" Rogue tells him, grabbing his wrist with a gloved hand, pointing at his two fingered hand.

"What?" Kurt asks, his ever present smile starting to fade.

"Magneto he, ah don't know what he did, but, ah saw it. Ah saw it in Logan. He went to that Castle ah saw in Mystique's memory. It was, _the kind of place Dr. Frankenstein might've been comfortable in._" She tells him, saying the last part in Logan's accent. "Magneto was the one who owned it; He was the one who did that to you!"

"Rogue, I don't get it. Are you saying that, I'm blue and fuzzy because of the bucket head?"

"Yeah! Ah don't know how or why he did it, but he made you like that!" She tells him, clutching her head as she tries to remember more. Kurt however, is unable to speak from shock, his eyes are stuck wide open and his face is stuck in a constantly open expression.

"This is, too much." He replies to her statements, shaking his head a little. "I need to lie down." With a Bamf, he teleports away.

"Kurt," She mutters quietly, "Ah'm Sorry."

...

In his room, Kurt lays on his bed, trying to think. Today him and Kitty were going to have a water balloon fight before his date with Amanda, but now he just can't take his mind off of this bit of info. Why him? Why does everything have to be a complete mystery to him? Well not any more! He's going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

"Hey Kurt, I got the Water balloons ready, we should hurry up before… Kurt?" Kitty starts as she opens the door, only seeing a cloud of blue and yellow smoke.

...

"So you accept my proposal?" Fury asks Xavier as the two sit at a desk alongside Hank.

"About my students joining SHIELD? I'm not sure. Many of my students would love to be seen as heroes in the public, but I don't know if their parents would be OK about their children being drafted."

"They won't be Drafted. They'll have full control over when and what missions they do. Besides, it also adds the benefit of you guys getting financial backing from SHIELD."

"Well, From what you've told me I think it would be a great idea, and a wonderful way to get some good press for my students."

"Great, but one thing, you might need to do some reorganising with you Students."

"Reorganising?"

"Your squad system is all over the place, you have people not assigned any team, then you have a team with only three members."

"I see what you mean, but after the recent drop in student numbers, our third squad lost half its members."

"Well, good thing I don't have anything important to do." Fury tells him, as he starts to light a cigar, only for Xavier to stop him.

"I have to warn you that if you smoke on my grounds I will make you think you're a twelve year old chimney sweep in 19th England."

"You can do that?"

"I'd give you a penny to clean the fireplace."

...

In the Rec room, A small group of the students and other residents watch the TV with deep concentration. It's not because it's a really great show or something really interesting, its Because its something that directly effects them.

"_As I take Office today, I assure you that Bayville will no longer need to worry about Mutants and their actions! We will take a stand against them before they ruin everything for all of us!_" The figure on the TV yells as the familiar features of Edward Kelly stand in front of a camera, practically taunting them. "_I assure you that my proposed ideas have all of the normal citizens in mind! These mutant groups, the 'X-Men', the 'Brotherhood', the 'Morlocks', they're all a danger to society. Every last mutant, every last child born with a mutant X-Gene, are all a danger to society!_" The crowd cheers as he bangs a fist against the podium.

"Well, this sucks." Bobby mutters watching the TV without his usual happiness.

"_We're_ a danger to society? _US? We_saved the world from an immortal madman!" Sam yells, getting out of his seat.

"_The Apocalypse fiasco is just one example of why Zero Tolerance is needed!_" Kelly shouts, "_Bayville will be just the first step of getting the world where it needs to be!_"

"_Mr Kelly I have a question!_" a reporter asks from the TV, "_What about all those mutants who's only abilities are completely harmless, Look at the Xander case, where a mutant boy was beaten to death after his power emerged and he healed someone._"

"_That's the exact point of my argument! We need to make sure these freaks of nature don't get out of hand. Sure, that mutant could heal others, but how do we know he can't also make people's skin burn off their bodies?_"

"_What about Hank McCoy? All he can do is have longer arms and cover in blue fur._"

"_What if it doesn't stop there? What if he can also turn others into_ _monsters like him? I personally saw the blunt of McCoy's power when he first used it and tried to eat me. Even physical mutants can't be trusted!_"

"What. A. Douche." Jubilee states while resting her chin on her knees.

"I think I know now why I hate Politics." Rays mutters to himself, before walking out, "I need a smoke."

"This is all Magneto's fault. If HE hadn't decided to reveal mutants to the world by unleashing a sentinel onto the streets for Storm and the others to fight we might have been able to make a better impression." Scott comments to himself. "Look at the Fantastic 4, they revealed themselves by saving a bunch of lives from a traffic pile up."

"Why can't everyone just be nice to each other, then everyone's problems wouldn't be that bad." Jamie muses innocently.

"If only." Scott adds smiling, patting the younger child on the shoulder.

"We can't let him just take away our human rights! That's insane!" Bobby yells, getting up to try and rally everyone. "We need to do something, some kind of prank that'll ruin him and make him look completely incompetent!"

"He already _is_ incompetent, look at some of his answers to his questions." Roberto gestures towards the screen.

"_What proof do you have that all Mutants are a danger?_" Asks another reporter.

"_Simple, I have a list of known mutant Criminals,"_He announces while pulling out several pieces of paper. _"Pietro Maximoff, also known as Quicksilver, he has a rap sheet for theft, indecency, and criminal misbehaviour, at the age of 16 he was diagnosed with Anti Social Behaviour disorder, also known as Sociopathy. And he's a mutant. Fred Dukes, The Blob, his rap sheet includes Aggravated Assault, theft, Vandalism, and again, criminal misbehaviour. Todd Tolensky, Toad, theft, Indecency, and Breaking and entering. Victor Creed, Sabretooth his rap sheet includes Murder, Rape, aggravated assault, criminal misbehaviour, arson, theft, war crime, and Jay walking, amongst other things. All of those are mutants, and they're all violent criminals. There for, Mutants are all dangerous criminals waiting to happen, even those who try to play good guys._"

"Statistics don't work that way!" Bobby yells, more angry now than before, "What about us! How many of us have criminal records?"

"Theft, Trespassing, Prevention of the cause of Justice, Binge Drinking, Grand Theft Auto, and minor narcotics charges." Tabitha speaks up.

"_Other_than Tabitha? Exactly!"

"Note how he doesn't list the millions of Human Criminals with much bigger rap sheets."

"Come on! We need a plan!" Bobby slams his fist against his palm. "Sam, get some Duck tape, eggs, and a few paper towels. Jubilee, get two tons of encyclopaedias, some water balloons, and one of your bras, in fact get one of Tabby's, you're too small."

"Hey!"

"You're not doing anything. If you go and get yourself in trouble, it will just come back to kick us in the butts." Scott tells the smaller teens, "We can't fuel his fire."

"But he's a douche." Jubilee asserts.

"So is just about every politician, but we have to be better than that."

"_As my first step into protecting the normal humans from Mutants, I'm instigating a Mutant police force. These brave young men will patrol the streets to make sure no mutants are spreading their anarchy. If they feel threatened by a mutant, they have full right to detain this freak of nature any means necessary!_" The camera pans out to show five or six people, all around Scott or Gambit's age, wearing fancy yellow and blue uniforms.

"Is he allowed to do that? I mean, form his own police unit?" Bobby questions, confused.

"I'm not sure, I think a governor might be able to do something like that, they did in Hawaii Five-O, but a mayor, I doubt it."

"That's not all that's wrong." Scott comments, look at the one to the right, the taller one with blond hair.

"Is that?" Jubilee starts.

"Oh boy." Ray mutters.

"This sucks." Bobby states.

"Yeah, it's Duncan Mathews."

...

Kurt teleports to the bay that earns Bayville its name. From here, he can see the artificial island of Genosha, the mutant Utopia. Teleporting as far as he can, Kurt appears a few feet above the Sea, before teleporting again, and again, getting as far as he can.

Unknown to him, a shadowy figure watches him, one that then disappears in a similar fashion as he himself does, only this one notably being a bigger cloud, and looks almost like an explosion.

...

On the outskirts of Genosha, two mutants watch guard to make sure they're not attacked. Since Apocalypse, Magneto has been benefited with the gift of many foot soldiers, as many mutants have emerged with very basic powers. Generic powers like Strength, durability, and healing factors have became extremely common, meaning he can very easily get a large squad of mutants with very basic powers to serve as guards and fodder.

"Why'd we always get stuck on guard duty? It's not like we get attacked that often, everyone is scared to death that we might just flash fry them or something." One asks the other with a noticeable Brooklyn accent.

"Probably because Magneto is paranoid that a wars coming."

"Paranoia is just another word for being prepared. The guy with the gun and the plans for a zombie invasion is the guy who's not ghonna get eaten." As they talk, the first one notices a sudden moving shadow behind two objects.

"Hey what was that! ?" He questions, running behind it. Standing before him is a tall male, hunched over wearing a fedora hat and a dark trench coat. "Hey, who are you? You're not supposed to be here? You one of the new guys Magneto was talking about?" The figure lifts its head up, revealing a white face mask, which momentarily freaks him out. "Who you supposed to be? Rorschach?" Before he can get his answer, the mysterious figure laughs, as its tail peers up. Longer than Kurt's, the tail is dark red with a black bone blade on the end instead of the arrow shaped growth Kurt has.

"Who are Yo-" Suddenly the tail just stabs them in the chest, pulling them into the air as they gargle blood, before releasing his corpse. So much for durability.

"Hey, what's going on?" The other guard, walking around just in time to see his friend fall to the floor. "Hey what did you do to hi-" He gets cut off as he teleports, the cloud of smoke exploding again, causing a wave of air to push him over, tumbling over some crate. Before he can fight, the Figure grabs him with its three digit-hand, clutching its head, before suddenly the head disappears in similar fashion to his teleports, leaving just the decapitated body and the figure standing there, waiting in the shadows as Nightcrawler makes his way onto Genosha's rocky boarder.

"Huh, no guards." Kurt notes, before making his way inside without noticing the two corpses.

...

Kurt teleports in, climbing up around the walls with his wall crawling abilities and hiding on the ceilings, sneaking past unnoticed.

Ok, What's his plan? Find the one who can answer his questions, the one man who could possibly know the truth, the man almost all mutants fear to some extent: Magneto.

Not so tough, no security, no watch, no-OWE! Suddenly Kurt falls off of the ceiling, landing on the floor in pain as his fingers and toes sting from the sudden heat of the ceiling.

"I think you're in the wrong Headquarters Mate." Pyro comments, smirking as he directs his flame throwers at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and you're in the wrong hall way." Kurt replies, teleporting behind Pyro, unplugging his flame throwers and kicking him into a wall.

"Hey, Allerdyce, where'd you leave the remo-" Lance starts walking down the hall only to see Kurt standing there, "Nightcrawler! What the hell is an X-Geek doing here?"

"Oh, Here about Kitty, she wants her sweater back." Kurt jokes while Leaping into the air, dodging Lance's seismic waves and leaping from wall to wall, kicking him squarely in the jaw and knocking him out.

As Kurt walks down the halls, he hears Blob and Toad from one of the rooms. Hiding in the shadows, he avoids them noticing him as he looks in, seeing them playing on an arcade machine.

"What level are you on now Toad?" Blob asks, peeking over his shoulder, "Double Pretzel?"

"Triple Banana, Bitch." Toad replies as he makes Pac Man avoid the ghosts and collects the fruit.

"Huh, You know I've done this level a hundred times."

"Yeah, no one's asking you blue boy-Kurt!" Toad starts but turns to a scream upon realising Kurt was the one who said that. Blob tries to punch the acrobatic German, but he leaps out of the way, landing on a wall. Blob tries to charge at it him, but He leaps above him, causing him to crash into the wall and knock himself out. Toad tries to hit him with his tongue, But Kurt grabs the tongue with his tail and pulls him towards him, leaping up first to kick him in the face and send him tumbling into the Arcade machine.

...

"So tell us why you're letting us do this again?" Bobby asks while sitting in the back of Scott's red Convertible alongside Sam and Jubilee while Ray sits in the Passenger seat with Scott driving.

"You're not doing anything, we're going to remind Kelly that Mathews has a criminal record for violence and hate crime, and point out how idiotic his argument is."

"So why did we bring all this duck tape?" Jubilee asks.

"Duck tape-What?" Scott questions, looking at them in the mirror to see them holding a bag. "Uhg, Give me that bag." They comply as Scott looks inside to check that yes, it has duck tape inside, alongside various other things. Scott sighs before throwing the bag off of the side of the road, it landing perfectly in a trash can as the other students look in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Ray asks.

"Do what?"

"Get it in the trashcan, we're moving at like what, 30, 40?"

"50 miles." Scott adds, "You'd be surprised what you learn if you do level twelve Danger Room sims for fun instead of as a chore."

"Yeah, I don't get that. How can you possibly find dodging blades of death for 40 minutes straight fun?" Bobby questions.

"The blades aren't dangerous, if you remember the first time you got hit that they break at the drop of a marble." Scott notes.

"Still, how come you and Logan can do those things on such a high level and find it fun?" Jubilee adds to the questions.

"I just do. Now can't you talk about something else?"

"Fine." Sam sighs, trying to think of a new topic.

"Scott, what should we talk about?" Bobby asks their fearless leader.

"I don't know, just talk about what you usually talk about."

"Well usually we just argue and make fun of each other, or plan out pranks and other shenanigans." Sam explains.

"Or misname the genre or a certain band and watch Jubilee go into a massive tirade about their _Real_ Genre and how we shouldn't listen to Music magazines." Bobby adds.

"Oh yeah, like watch, Jubes, I think My Chemical Romance are Emo." Sam starts.

"Uh, They're not Emo, They're Alternative Post-hardcore rock, Emo is alternative soft core rock. The only thing they have in common is the lyrics. Just because they have a few songs about death does not meant they're Emo, and considering most of those songs were from one album about a guy dying of Cancer, they're allowed to be dark."

"See, I wasn't paying a single bit of attention to that, but she didn't notice." Bobby states grinning.

"Ok, Busted, Rock?" Scott asks, trying to take part.

"No, broken up, they're nonexistent now so they're technically not a genre. When they were together it was Punk-Pop."

"Tyler Hilton?" Ray asks.

"Alternative Rock, but varies to what degree each song."

"BoB?"

"Alternative Rap."

"Tenacious D?"

"Comedic Rock."

"How do you know all this! ?"

"I like music. It's good to know your genres in case you need to."

"When will you EVER need to know the genre of a type of music?"

"In case I'm in a music store and it gets robbed, I'll be able to find the music that sucks better so I can use that as a weapon."

"Oh, so you mean if you're in a store that's getting Robbed, you're just ghonna grab a copy of Marilyn Manson and beat them to death. Why not just use some fireworks?"

"I… I never thought of that."

"Ok, we're here." Scott tells the group while parking inside a car park, swarmed with millions of others.

...

"Tell me everything you know, now!" Rogue shouts while opening Logan's door, the older mutant just glancing up once.

"Nice to see you too Rogue." He replies, going back to his previous task of repairing his bike.

"Ah'm not joking, Logan. When we bumped into each other in that place full of dinosaurs Ah saw things, weird things, things about Kurt, and Magneto."

"What?" This gets Logan's attention, making him glance up at her seriously, "What did you see?"

"Ah saw you talking to the Professor about Magneto doing something to Kurt when he was a baby, something about a castle he had a lab in."

"You saw that huh, figures."

"Tell me everything Logan, I want to know!"

"Well, stripes, to tell you the truth, that's all I know. Magneto did something to the Elf, and when I went to investigate it, I found nothing but a lab rigged to blow."

"Then where is Kurt? Ah told him the second Ah woke up, Ah figured he'd come to you for answers."

"Haven't seen him." Logan gets up from underneath the bike, wiping off grease. "Has anyone else seen him?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well I can't smell him anywhere in the mansion; he's probably gone to get answers."

"From who? Magneto?"

"Possibly, but I don't think Kurt would be stupid enough to go and attack Magneto by himself, there's only one person I know who he might have gone to for answers."

Rogue looks to the side, her head telling her exactly who Logan is talking about, "Mystique."

...

Magneto meditates inside his room, lifting metal balls around and having them orbit around his floating body. His eyes closed and the outside world a blank to him.

"Father!" Pietro shouts while running into the room, Getting Magnus' attention.

"What is it Quicksilver?"

"The X-Men are attacking! We're getting our asses Kicked!"

"X-Men?" Magneto questions, before quickly scanning the base for metal, "Wolverine is not present, why would they attack without one of their strongest fighters?"

"Well, its kinda only one of them, but he's taken us all out!"

"Which one?"

"Oh, that blue retarded one, Wagner or something."

"Nightcrawler?" Magneto questions, thinking. Why would he attack them? Unless, no, he can't have found out. Only he, Mystique, and a few others have any idea about his past, and only he and one other individual understand the full extent.

"Deal with him, he can't be that tough."

Suddenly, loud noises are heard from outside the room, instinctively Magneto and his young son turn to look at the entrance, one door, only one door.

Outside Magneto's thrown room, Wanda looks around, her hands glowing blue. She's ready to make someone VERY unlucky. Suddenly, a figure moves out of the shadows, and instinctively she hexes the floor panels, causing them to peel up and surround the individual, encasing them like a Mummy. She takes a good look, only to realize that its Ricochet, Not Kurt.

Before she can react, suddenly blue smoke surrounds her, before everything, for a split nanosecond, no longer than she even has time to see, goes black, then red, then black again, before suddenly appearing in the middle of the Ocean, falling in.

"Sorry Wanda, needed a safe way to take you out, I don't like hitting girls." Kurt calls back, even in a situation as serious as this. He's willing to goof around, "Just need a word with your old man."

"What do you want X-Man!" She shouts at him angrily while struggling to swim.

"Oh, I was just going to ask for permission to ask you to a dance, don't worry, I'm sure he'll say yes." Kurt jokes, teleporting away before her and leaving her alone in the water, having no choice but to Hex the ocean to use it to escape the sea.

Back inside Magneto's room, more loud noises are heard as some of Magnus' private security is taken out. The door slowly opens as blue smoke fills the room and Sabretooth's heavy figure falls inside with a thud. Kurt teleports behind Quicksilver, kneeing him squarely in the face as he spins around him, leaping off of him towards Magneto, teleporting out of the way of his attempted assault with two pieces of Metal, landing on top of the master of Magnetism.

"Lets Talk Magneto." Kurt teleports both of them away before Pietro can recover, watching as the blue mutant takes his father away.

...

Magneto and Nightcrawler appears inside a Cave, as Kurt takes a few breaths to recover from such a long teleport. Kurt looks at the master of Magnetism again, jumping and kicking him in the face. "Not too tough without any metal to use, huh?" Kurt taunts.

"Quite the opposite." Magneto replies, lifting a hand and causing Kurt to float up, in soaring pain. "Metal is found in everything, including your cells. I don't like to do this because it severely drains my energy, and is rather painful for the recipient, but I can control you with this metal, or I can tear you apart, cell by cell." Kurt merely teleports out of his grasp, kicking him from behind, before taking away his helmet, and kicking him into a wall.

"Not too powerful without your helmet, are you?" Kurt comments as Magneto tries to lift Kurt by his cells again, but struggles to, without his helmet, he's not nearly as powerful.

"What do you want Nightcrawler? I don't see you with any of your X-Men."

"They're not here; I'm not doing this as part of Xavier's orders. I'm taking you here on a personal matter." Kurt looks at him, now serious, "What did you do to me?"

"W-What?"

"The castle, the lab. Rogue told me everything."

"Rogue?"

"She accidentally zapped Logan while they were in the Antarctic. She got some things only he knew, like that you had something to do with me being like this?" Kurt holds his tail up.

"I assure you your appearance is not of my doing."

"Don't try to lie Magneto, I know you have something to do with this. Tell me, before I start teleporting arms off." Kurt threatens. "I'm not ashamed of the way I look, Chicks dig the Fuzzy, but I'd like to know why you made me like this. You of all people know that people can be so cruel, and trust me, I know from firsthand experience the troubles of being different, I do occasionally wonder if you're right about humans not accepting difference, but then I remember that I have a girlfriend, one who's favourite colour is blue. But I do wish people wouldn't fear what's different."

"I thank you for the honesty, but I assure you what I did had nothing to do with your appearance." Magneto tells him, a slightly more friendlier tone than usual, "I admit I did have a hand in your creation, but I didn't do anything to you or your genetics."

"Well, tell me what you know, and I can send you back to your floating rock to hang out with a bunch of weird, possibly homicidal, teenagers."

"I can't."

"What do you mean _you can't_?" Kurt questions, now angrier.

"I'm sworn to secrecy about how you came along."

"Sworn to who?"

"I can't tell you that either."

"Why!" Kurt teleports onto him, Pinning him down to the floor, "Why can't you answer me!"

"Because If I do your life will be over!" Magneto shouts. "The one who is really responsible is an extremely powerful mutant. He's the personification of Evil, and the reason I make sure not to go too far. I may want mutant supremacy, but what _he_ wants, it's just unthinkable."

"Who is he! ?" Kurt questions yet again, teleporting Magneto and himself above a large cliff above an ocean, just one false move and Magneto could fall into rocky waters with no power increasing Helmet to help him out.

"I can't tell you, we made a deal, as long as you don't know anything about him, he wont try to take you. I may not wish to use you for anything, but to hell I'll let him have more soldiers. Him or his associates. I can't tell you because for all I know he could be watching us right now."

"What kind of power could he possibly have that makes _you_ scared of him?"

"_This kind._" A voice is heard around them, before suddenly the two mutants disappear in an explosion of red smoke with a '_BLSK!_' Sound.

...

Logan pulls over at the side of a suburban house in Mississippi, having taken the X-Velocity with Rogue and driven to the house on his motorbike with Rogue following. The two exit their respective two wheel vehicles, entering the garden, banging on the door angrily.

"Come on out Mystique, I know you're in there!" Logan shouts as He knocks again, but no answer. "Fine."

Snikt!

The door falls open and the two enter the doorway, Logan sniffs about, finding a familiar scent.

"Destiny." Logan walks into the sitting room, looking at the woman present, who is busy knitting.

"You know, I knew you would do that. I'd ask you to clear up the mess you just made, but I already know the answer." Destiny replies.

"Tell us where she is Irene." Rogue tells her adoptive mother, colder than you'd expect. The fact Destiny was involved in her being used to free Apocalypse has not escaped Rogue's memory.

"You act as if I'm hiding her. To tell you the truth, in about five seconds after this sentence Raven will walk right through the backdoor." As if on cue, they turn to face the backdoor, as Mystique's cowl-wearing figure walks through it, stopping upon seeing the two.

"Rogue, Logan?" She questions, taking a step back. Logan doesn't even give her a chance to escape as he runs at her, tackling her into a wall, before throwing her to the floor.

"Where is he Mystique?" Logan questions, "Where's the Elf?"

"K-Kurt? Is he missing? Are you telling me that Charles has lost one of his students, I thought it was just a matter of time." She mutters, only for Logan to kick her.

"We're not here to tell you anything. If Kurt isn't here you might want to do us a favour and fill us in on what exactly Magneto did to him."

"Did to him? You're mistaken. Magneto didn't do anything to Kurt. Kurt was born the way he is."

"Then why do ah remembah you running an' screaming 'monsta'. What did you do to him'?" Rogue questions, just as interrogating as Logan.

"Yes, I admit that's what I thought, but Magneto had done nothing to the boy, he was just born that way. That was the first time I'd seen my child and naturally I assumed Magneto had done something to him."

"Then what was with that lab? What was Magneto trying to do?"

"That's beyond me." Mystique replies, callously glaring at him. Detecting a lie, Logan grabs her arm, pulling it up to lift her to her feet. "No don-" Then her arm detaches from her body. He holds her arm before him, as it falls apart in his hand.

"Huh, so you're dying." Logan mutters, glancing at her, not a single drip of sympathy.

"Apocalypse's machine may have just gave the others more power, but for me it completely reworked my biology. He made my muscles break apart until they were nothing more than a bunch of bits little pieces of jello that held together."

"Yeah, I don't care." Logan states bluntly, grabbing her by the neck. "Now you better start answering, otherwise more of you'll ghonna be all over this floor."

"I told you I don't know what Magneto tried to achieve by Kurt's birth, If you want answers you should ask him your-" Logan smashes her into a wall, this time harder, so part of her shoulder and legs fall apart. "Damn you Logan."

"Like I never heard that before." Logan pops his claws in front of her neck, as they slide closer towards her to the point they're practically touching her skin.

"Fine. Magneto was looking for a way to make mutant powers emerge at a younger age. From this he was hoping he could raise mutants practically born with their powers, so he could tech them straight away and make a perfect mutant soldier."

"Then how did Kurt end up blue, physical mutations are always present at birth."

"The mutation came from his father, a demonic looking mutant who could teleport, and do so since the age of seven, nearly a whole ten years earlier than most mutants."

"And you were just a surrogate to house the baby."

"I contributed to his DNA as well, emphasis on the blue skin. When I awoke after giving birth, my mutation had already allowed me to recover from the Negative side effects of pregnancy, and when I first saw what he looked like."

"You grabbed him and ran." Rogue finishes.

"I had to save your brother. I had no idea what Magneto wanted with him, had he known later that I had another child."

"You didn't have another child!" Rogue interrupts. "You only adopted me, Ah'm not your daughter!"

"So does that mean Kurt's not your brother?" Mystique questions, glaring at her angry adopted child as she looks away, thinking about that remark.

"One question, who is his father?"

"That I only know two things, I know his father was a mutant, who looked more demonic than Kurt did himself, and has virtually nothing in common with the boy."

"His name is Azazel." Destiny interrupts. "And Raven you really are a terrible liar."

"Fine, in truth I did meet Azazel, many times. In fact, he was quite the gentlemen. He could really be a good man when he wants to. One, one that I loved." Mystique spits it out, "During a brief split from Irene I did in fact have a sexual relationship with him, and is how Kurt came to be, but that was all a trick on his part. He is nothing but an evil, evil man, if you can even call him that."

"What did he do?"

"When I found out he had only done this to father a child for Magneto, I felt betrayed, but I was willing to go along with the plan, as I had no wish to keep the child. But as both I and Magnus learnt it wasn't the best plan. As it turns out Azazel wanted the child for himself. Apparently Azazel is a lot older than he looks, and many years ago was defeated by another mutant and had his army slain. He wanted Kurt as a soldier for his army, amongst others, and was hoping Magneto would train the boy. Magneto had to make a deal that he would leave the boy if he never knew the truth, but if Kurt is now searching for answers."

"Than this Azazel could be after him." Logan finishes. Taking a few seconds Logan pulls away before slamming her against the wall again. "Where do we find Azazel?"

"You can't, he doesn't live on this world, for many years he has lived in the dimension they travel through when teleporting."

"And Kurt is there now." Destiny tells them, grimacing. "My power is seeing into the future by looking at alternate timelines, and I can expand this to see other dimensions, and they're in one right now."

"Azazel's got him?" Rogue questions, "How can we get there?"

"Forge. He'll have one of those dimensional transporter things, we can borrow one from him." Logan suggests, throwing Mystique to the floor, as him and the young Goth girl exit the house.

"Damn him." Mystique mutters as Logan walks away, "I will kill him one day."

"Come on, lets go find your brother."

"Hey ain't mah Brother, Logan, Mystique isn't mah mother and I doubt Kurt considers her his."

"Right, whatever."

...

"Hey guys." Forge greets them when they open his door, looking at them with his ever present smile. "What can I do you for?"

"Dimensional transporter, we need to get to that dimension Kurt travels through." Logan tells him bluntly, leaning against a wall as Rogue looks around his lab.

"What? Why? Why would you _want_to go back there? It's all toxic and deadly." Forge questions, "Don't touch that." He tells Rogue as she looks at a particular machine he's made, prompting her to put it down and look at something else.

"Kurt's missing, and we just found out he might be in there. So do whatever, take us there."

"Er, Ok, you'll need some Oxygen masks, and a camera to be sure. If Kurt's in there he may need help, not much Oxygen in that world. Don't touch that either."

"Fine, ah won't touch it." Rogue replies, putting down the small device she just picked up.

"How long?" Logan asks.

"Just a couple minutes, maybe longer-Don't touch…" Rogue then suddenly becomes ensnared in a machine. "That. Uh." He turns his prosthetic arm into a control, turning off the machine.

"This place is Dangerous." Rogue mutters, getting free from the machine.

...

Kurt and Magneto appear in a cave, surrounded by Lava and brimstone rock. At first they struggle to breathe, until somehow Oxygen starts to enter the cave, drowning out the sulphuric gas enough for them to breathe.

"Sorry about that, just what happens when you're solely depending on one small element getting into your system." A voice tells them.

"No." Magneto mutters, his face full of fear upon realizing what's happening.

"What are we doing HERE! ?" Kurt questions, panicking upon seeing the familiar environment. Several of the Firedancers surround them, roaring in their familiar dinosaur like ways. However, instead of jumping on them or trying to attack them, they merely form a crowd around them, bowing almost.

"Like the welcome? I thought this might be a way to introduce myself." A voice tells them. Magneto instantly looks at the source, seeing the figure wearing the trench and hat from before sitting in a chair sipping red wine, or at least that's what it looks like.

"Azazel!" He shouts upon seeing him, trying to summon metal from the environment to at least put up a fight.

"Don't bother Erik, you're powerless here. No exposed metal for miles, I don't think you can get any from these rocks, do you?"

"Who are you!" Kurt questions, "How did you bring us here?"

"Well you see Kurt, Magneto here and your mother really need to explain things to you. Before you were born Magneto was looking for mutants with powers that emerged earlier in life, like yourself, how long have you been able to teleport? Ten years now, that's impressive. That's why Erik turned to me, I've had my powers for nearly four thousand years, when I discovered it when I was 6 years old. For years I learnt how to fine control my powers, as well as take them to their literal extremes." Azazel grins, yellow teeth shining in the darkness as his fedora hat shields his face with shadow. "When I found Magneto, I offered the use of my DNA for his experiment, in which case I seduced and mated with his follower, Raven Darkholme, your mother." As he says that, his tail creeps up, taking off the hat to reveal his dark red fuzzy skin, pointed, almost spiky, ears, dark cropped hair. Noticeable, he has two fingers and a thumb, just like Nightcrawler. His tail, as seen before, is longer and the end is more blade like. His lips, dark red, while normal sized, seem to form lines at the side of his mouth extending up to cheek bones, giving him a Glasgow grin-type look. "That's right Kurt, It's me, your father." He grins evilly, as Firedancers roar and snort fire around them. "Huh, looks like somebody is here? Go deal with them, my pests." He commands the reptilian army, who start to fade away.

"You can control these things?"

"Of course, I'm telepathic, as well as un aging, rapid healing, prehensile, and I can do this." He holds out his arms, and yellow lightning strikes Magneto from his hands. "Isn't it cool? I can also control my teleportation to much greater lengths." He teleports out of his jacket, grabs it with one hand, and makes _it_ teleport above Kurt. He holds one hand out, causing Magneto to teleport into a wall. "One of many benefits I share with my brothers and sisters, and some of my children." His face becomes more dark upon the last note. "During the Dark Ages, I was worshipped by the Catholics as an angel, the ones who managed to travel to my home of Latveria did anyway, so did the gypsies and the Pagans. Until, one day, about a hundred or so years ago, Self Riotous mutants calling themselves angels came, claiming themselves servants of god and that we were the demons." He looks noticeably sickened. "The used the fact that, in comparison they were all beautiful and as such the real creations of God, and the fact that the Pagan's and the Gypsies also worshipped us, as evidence of this. My people were slaughtered, without a second thought. I spent the last century trying to destroy all humans who descended from those responsible, impregnating as many women as I could, making my people thrive again. That's how my deal went with Erik. I would give him a child with my DNA, so he could teach one from an earlier age how to control their powers. When he found out my motivation, we made a deal, I wouldn't try to use you as an agent of my army, if you don't learn the truth. Since you found out he was somehow responsible, I feel that now you belong to me."

"What! No!" Kurt objects, "You can't just try to take me to join your little army!"

"Oh but I can, I can make things extremely troublesome for your family if you don't. Already two of your friends have became prisoners in this world."

"What?"

"Yes, A girl, about 17 years old, and a man much older have somehow came to this dimension."

"Rogue! Logan!"

"Yes, I think its them, the images you're picturing in your head are the same that my pet Firedancers are seeing. Oh look, they're playing."

...

"Get this thing off'a me!" Logan shouts as a Firedancer jumps onto him, biting his arm. He pops his claws, wounding the side of it. However it continues to bite, as if it didn't even feel the pain.

"Little busy right now, you can handle yourself!" Rogue replies, ducking as one tries to tackle her, taking a glove off and grabbing one, draining it of its energy until it falls onto the rock. Rogue cringes as its thoughts flow into her, a voice is telling her to eat Logan, thought she can obviously ignore it. Her skin becomes slightly darker, with a red complexion, She takes a step into the lava, now completely immune to its effects.

"Logan, these- These things, they're immune ta heat."

"Oh, well that's just dandy." Logan replies with sarcasm, Popping a claw into one's head, killing it. "Damn it, Hate killing big animals like this. Overgrown lizards."

"Come on, this Azazel guy is controlling them, he must be a telepath." She tells him, cringing again. "Ah, Ah can sense him, he's this way." She adds, following the source of the telepathic message.

"Hey not all of us can run through Lava, wait up." Logan tells her, leaping onto a rock pillar, and then another.

As more Firedancers surround them, Rogue makes a noise similar to their growls, and they all back down.

"You know, you being able to take things from others really has its rewards." Logan tells her, smirking.

"Yeah, 'Cept I think now I'm growing a tail." She stops, running her lower back in pain, "Damn these jeans are hurting me now."

"Come on, The elf's waiting." Logan tells her, pulling on her shirt while moving past her and dragging her with him.

The two make their way through the deadly world. Looking at the device they both have on their wrists, the small red button will take them home if they need to, which they will soon. The device also tells them how much Oxygen is left, over ninety five percent, that's good.

"Ah think he's down here, Ah-" Rogue stops, rubbing her head, as the connection ends. She takes her feet out of the lava, her shoes now destroyed and the bottom of her jeans are on fire, burning all the way to the knee. She puts it out, just as her skin starts to return to normal.

"Oh great." Logan mutters as the Temperature gets to her, the rock starts to burn a little on her bare feet, making her dance a little to avoid blisters. "You brought spare shoes?"

"Yeah," Rogue mutters, taking a pair out of her bag and replacing them on her feet. "Damn Forge should a made fire proof suits for us."

"He thought we'd be able to fly here like last time we were here, must 'a been the effect of Kurt's teleporting." Logan muses, as they look around. "Damn Oxygen mask, can't smell anyone."

"Ah think he's still down there, Ah don't think he knows we're coming." As Rogue takes a step on the rock with her new shoes, an explosion of Gas appears in front of them.

"I think I do." Azazel gloats while smirking, the force of his teleport, which brought lots of Oxygen from their normal dimension as well as the air current, knocking both off of their footing. Rogue nearly falling back into the lava, as his tail suddenly grabs her wrist, not actually touching her skin. "Don't fall, it gets you set on fire and makes you die a slow a very painful death." He smirks, teleporting her with him.

Sudden flashes of the streets of Bayville as he travels through the regular world before reappearing in the Brimstone Dimension. Rogue is thrown into the rock like floor next to Kurt, her sleeve ripping away with his tail. He disappears again, reappearing holding a partially burnt Logan with him.

"Rogue! Logan!" Kurt cries while going to his sister and teacher.

"Oh, how touching, If I could cry I would, really." The taller mutant comments, laughing, holding up his empty glass before opening a small teleporting wormhole that makes red wine poor into this dimension and into the glass. "Don't worry about the Sulphur, I've drained it out of here for now, but lets have a little fun." He grins, gulping down his drink and twirling his tail sadistically. It's hard to believe this guy has anything to do with Kurt.

...

Meanwhile, at Kelly's press hearing, Scott and the four New Recruits stand at the side, watching with distaste as Kelly continues his anti-mutant crusade.

"But Kelly, don't you think giving all that authority to a privately owned police squad could lead to corruption?"

"Of course not, these are human officers, they won't become corrupt with their power."

"Don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Nothing is too much! We need to protect ourselves from the Mutant Menace!" He bangs his fist against the podium to add effect, getting a few cheers by like minded thinkers.

"Well, well, well." Duncan mutters when he notices Scott standing at the side, walking towards him with his two fellow 'Officers'. "I don't think anyone invited you."

"Doesn't look like its an invitation party, we're just here to see how this thing goes down." Scott replies, his arms crossed in his usual manner.

"You know Summers, for years I always wondered what you hid behind those shades. Oh, I see you brought some company. None of you are welcome."

"I'm sorry, Isn't this a meeting of Bayville's citizens?" Bobby comments.

"Yeah, but that doesn't include scum like you." Duncan warns them. "So beat it, before I shove a nightstick up high in places you don't want it to."

"Come on, let's go. I can see we're not ghonna change anything." Jubilee tells the males around her, pulling Scott's arm to lead him away from his rival.

"Yeah, walk away, walk away!" Duncan shouts back, getting the attention of a small family of four that are in the crowd. A woman, no older than Jean, with blonde hair and slight Latino features wearing a yellow shirt with a white one underneath and a pair of flared jeans. A larger man, probably one who could give Colossus a run for his money in size, wearing the traditional fedora hat and trench coat people wear to cover their identity. A young teenager, one who resembles the woman with them, with spiky reddish-blonde hair and an orange shirt, with blue jeans. And lastly a man, no older than Twenty with brown hair that for some strange reason is already going grey, wearing a simple pair of slacks with a dark leather jacket and a shirt underneath. The latter takes out a small digital PDA phone, activating the camera to see the confrontation. Despite them doing nothing, Duncan moves towards them, holding his nightstick up, about to hit the back of Jubilee's knee cap.

Instinctively sensing him there, Scott pushes the younger girl aside, Kicking Duncan in the chest. His two Cronies run at Scott, but one is tripped up by Bobby as Jubilee Dropkicks the other in the nuts. Duncan tries to go after Scott again, but he counters his punch, knees him in the gut, and takes the Nightstick out of his hand while taking the utility belt holding other weapons away.

"See what I'm talking about!" Kelly shouts, as everyone's attention is taken by the small fight. "These monsters terrorize our city! How can you call them human if they come to our meetings, pick fights with our people! And ruin my first day in the mayors Office!"

"That's not what happened!" The man with the phone tells the crowd, getting up, activating the phone again. He uses it to beam the recorded image as a projection on the wall, showing everyone it was Duncan who picked the fight, antagonized Scott, and made the first attack.

"Hey that image is false! He came at me first!" Duncan lies.

"Don't even try te' lie, ya' damn racist." The bigger guy tells him, with a distinctive Brooklyn accent.

"We saw everything!" The girl stands up, "That man attacked them!"

"Yeah, they were only defending themselves!" The boy adds.

"Why is it that you assume that because they're mutants they're going to cause trouble?" The man who seems to be in charge of the group questions the crowd, getting towards the podium.

"Hey, wait a minute, you're-" Kelly starts.

"Yes, I'm Reed Richards, known to most of you as Mister Fantastic. When I heard about your anti-Mutant campaign I became insulted that you're targeting mutants, based solely on your personal hang ups." Richards starts as his Family get to the podium. "Me and my friends gained our powers in an accident in space, and revealed them when we saved people from a Traffic pileup that was actually our fault in the first place. Mutants? They revealed their powers saving _your_ town from a rampaging robot built by normal humans. The X-Men constantly try to prove themselves heroes, us? We get our fame and trust by just being humans caught in an accident." Reed looks down, almost upset at remembering the event. "What will it take for them to prove they're good? Look at Johnny here, he could easily set fire to this building, trap you all in and kill you. Or worse, he could go super nova, and destroy Earth's atmosphere, destroying the planets life. What stops him? He has morals, and you trust him not to don't you?" this gets a few mumbled 'yeah's and other worded agreements. "Susan, could easily make a force field inside your brains and make you die an extremely painful death, or even make one inside the planet's core and blow it up. What stops her? Morals and trust. Scott Summers, the one wearing the sunglasses who just took apart Duncan Mathews without using his powers, he could destroy a mountain, or even shatter a planet with his powers, why doesn't he? He knows its morally wrong, do you trust him? No, no you don't. Why's that? Scott wasn't at the Sentinel attack, and he saved millions by helping at defeating the Juggernaut, who I might add I've been informed isn't even a mutant himself, just an advanced mutated human. Why don't you people trust them! ?" They al look around, unable to answer.

"But mutants are statistically more likely to have Sociopathic tendencies, look at my list, it lists over twenty mutants who've had trouble with the law."

"That's a load o' crap and you know it." The larger man, taking his hat off to reveal his orange rock like skin.

"Yes, Those mutants on you're list are criminals, but _I_ have a list of _human_ criminals." He pulls out a long, and by long I mean unfolding to the end of the room long, piece of paper. "Lester Barton, murder, rape, assault, attempted Murder, and similarly diagnosed with Anti Social Behaviour disorder. He's completely human, Edward Brock Jr, Murder, Cannibalism, multiple thefts of chocolate, and has pretty much became a bogey man, he's completely human with a special suit. Dennis Carradine, theft, extortion, breaking and entertain, and one case of Manslaughter. Completely human, John Wayne Gacy, we all know what he did, Jeffery Dalmer, Ted Bundy, OJ, you've heard of those guys. Phineas Mason, the Tinkerer, Charles Manson, Bin Laden, Adrian Tombes, Cletus Cassidy, hell, New York City is chock full of possible Psychopaths, These are all from the first page, want a read?" He holds the list to Kelly, "Using your logic, Humans are more dangerous than mutants because more criminals are humans. And you want another list? This lists known mutants who don't have criminal records." He hands him another list.

"Creation of bubbles? Invulnerable hair? Lumpy skin? These aren't mutant powers!"

"Yes they are, they're just not dangerous to anyone, not even themselves. Approximately 0.03 percent of American's have an X-gene, approximately 30 percent of those have powers, and over 20 percent of those are some how dangerous. Mutants are not collectively a danger, I can stretch my arms around this room two times. That's it, and I'm more dangerous than 99.3% of all mutants. Do any of you fear me?" No reply, "Exactly, your fear is unjustified; you should all be ashamed of yourselves." Richards looks at them once more, before leaving the podium, walking towards the exit along with his family. "Your Welcome." He tells Scott, who nods in reply, before leaving himself with the New Recruits following.

"That was unexpected." Bobby comments.

...

Logan leaps at Azazel, only to be tackled by a Firedancer, knocking him to the side. Magneto uses the armour he's wearing as a weapon, ripping pieces of the red metal off and warping them into a large, buzz saw like blade, hurling it at Azazel, who merely holds out one hand, grabbing and holding the bladed weapon in place like an anime villain. Rogue tries to kick him in the head with her exposed leg, only for him to grab her leg and hold it still, completely unaffected by her power. He smiles before gripping her leg and pulling her around, hitting Kurt with her like she's just an inanimate object.

"Is that it? The Mighty Magneto? The Deadly Weapon X? The Uncanny X-Men? Is this honestly the best you can do?" He laughs, walking towards his son. "Well, I guess now is the time for us to go Kurt, we have a busy schedule to keep."

"What? You take me to hell, beat up my friends, and you expect me to just go along with you?"

"Well yes, but that's expected. After all, I am your father-"

"No!" Kurt shouts, spitting. "I already have a father! His Name is Christopher Wagner! You may have fathered me, hell, you may have the same blood as me, but _he_ raised me! He took care of me! He taught me to be myself! To treat everyone equally! To like Pirate movies! You did nothing!" Kurt finishes, Teleporting away for a brief second, reappearing behind Azazel and kicking him in the back of the head. He disappears, kicking him from the front while reappearing, and disappearing again to kick him from the side, before not appearing at all the last time he disappears.

"Let me guess, this the part you teleport behind me, predictable." Azazel mutters spinning around to hold his long talon like fingers in place as he senses Kurt's teleportation, only for instead Kurt to appear where he was originally facing, now to his back, striking him in the spine.

Kurt stops for a few seconds, panting on the rocky floor as he tries to regain his energy.

"So sloppy." Azazel mutters, tackling him and teleporting them both away.

On the top of the Pyramids the two appear, Azazel kicking the side of his head to knock him aside.

They appear at the Queensborough Bridge as the force of his kick from the previous attack hurls Kurt into a moving car. He bounces off of the hood back into Azazel's arm as they disappear again.

They explode above the Eiffel Tower, as Azazel throws him off.

Kurt disappears and reforms above the Glaciers in Antarctica, landing in the snow. Azazel appears above him, Curb stomping his own son while teleporting them away.

The appear in the Savage Lands, the place Logan and Rogue were earlier. Azazel kicks his side, hurling him through several trees into the primitive village.

They both appear back in the Brimstone Dimension.

"Had enough? Ready to just pack it in and come with me? I'm sure if we work on training you now you'll become an excellent warrior."

"No." Kurt coughs some blood. "I will _never_ go with you. I will keep resisting, keep fighting, until you realize that I will _never_ fight for you. I don't care what it takes, I will keep resisting until I die! So bring it on!"

"So unwise." Azazel lifts his tail up, ready to just impale Kurt with it. As he moves it towards Kurt, they see a black, red, and purple figure move in front of him. The tail stabs through the figure, lifting it in the air. "Oh, now what does this accomplish Magnus? Sacrificing yourself for one of your enemies?" Azazel questions, looking at the unusually heroic Magneto suspended in the air by his tail.

"I caused this, I listened to your offer, I was the one responsible. I'll be damned if I let it cost any other mutant their life." He retorts, coughing. Azazel removes his tail, allowing Magneto's injured body to fall to the ground, as Azazel whips the blood off of his tail. As he looks back at Kurt, to his surprise Rogue, despite her legs being injured from her fight with him, has Dragged Kurt out of the way, shielding him from the madman.

"Rogue, get out of here, use Forge's machine, just go, or He'll kill you too." Kurt tries to tell her.

"No, Not without you!" She replies, "Ah'm not leaving _my brother_ in here with _him_!"

"Like you always said, Mystique only adopted you…"

"Ah don't care!" She tells him, pulling him with more might away from Azazel. "Yeah, she might have only adopted me, and left you alone, but whether or not she's our mother doesn't matter, to me, you're the closest ah have to family, so move your fuzzy butt so we can get out of here!"

"Wow, rousing speech, little miss southern Belle, but I'm afraid you're all ghonna die." Azazel comments, smirking at their display while clapping sarcastically. "I'm just not the sentimental type."

"Look pal, see it this way." Logan gets up, standing in between the devil-looking mutant and his students. "No matter what you do to me, I'll heal. You can burn my flesh, you can impale my stomach, you could eat my guts, but I'll take it, and survive. But if you even _think_ of hurting _my_ cubs I'll find you, I'll hunt you, I'll track you down like prey, until I get you, and then I'm ghonna see how well you do against Admantium blades."

"Good threat, but what are the chances you could track me down? I doubt you'd have anyway to defeat me if I just teleport, did you think of that? Or does the Admantium in your skull kill of the brain cells?"

"That's why we have Forge on speed dial, bet he could make 'n anti powers machine or something. Or I could just decapitate you right now."

"Well, we wouldn't want that." Azazel replies, staring him down, "As the spawn of my brother, I'll let you go."

"Brother…?"

"But remember this, I've still got my plans, and I can just kill any of you any minute I want." Azazel smirks, "But I'd hurry up, if you want to stop Magneto from bleeding to death." Azazel disappears, as Firedancers pull away from them, leaving them alone.

...

Back on Earth, the three X-Men and their injured arch nemesis appear in a flash inside Forge's lab, the destination that they were designed to return to when they return home. "So you saved him... And Magneto."

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind calling the Pwofessor so we can take care of him, he kind of got like that saving my life." Kurt tells the boy from the past who he had a unique adventure within the past.

...

After healing and taking Magneto back to his Brotherhood/Acolytes, who he's going to _severely_ punish for failing to stop _one_ teenager, The X-Men return to the Mansion to recover themselves.

"…It was _so_ awesome! For a second I was ready to just pop Kelly's head wide open when Mr Fantastic showed up and chewed him and half the city up for being hypocrites!" Bobby explains to Hank and Ororo as they sit on a sofa next to Scott, sat on an armchair, with Jubilee and Sam helping him explain.

"That wasn't until _after_ Scott beat the holy crap out of Duncan and took away his armour _without_ his powers!" Jubilee continues.

"And these two took out Duncan's cronies."

"And from the looks of things according to the news, Kelly's cancelling some of his plans until he can think of a counter argument to Richards." Beast comments. "Remind me to send the Fantastic Four a nice big cake, and some notes on my research into the X-Gene, I'm sure he'll be interested."

"It was really cool of him to fly all the way over here just to tear up Kelly like that." Scott adds.

"We should call them sometime, I'd like to ask The Invisible Woman how she did that thing with the force fields." Jean ponders, "It looked really cool, she just took apart that giant monster with them."

"So, how's Kurt and Rogue, are they ok?" Sam asks the Weather Which sitting next to the animalistic genius.

"They'll be fine for now, just need some rest." Ororo tells him in her usual manner, "I'm surprised Kurt handled the news about who his father is so well, especially after how he found out who his mother is."

"The kid did do pretty well in a fight against that damn thing." Logan mutters from the corner, "Had he not got tired when he did, he coulda actually taken him out."

"So, when did Fury leave?" Scott asks the blue man who was in on the meeting between the man with the eye patch and their mentor.

"About two hours ago, they made the arrangements for the whole, us becoming SHIELD thing. Next week we'll be officially ready to fight for them, without our motives behind doing so being questioned. So? Who wants Pizza?"

...

Next time-

As part of SHIELD, the X-Men are assigned to their official squad system to do missions that they ordinarily wouldn't get any info about.

The First Class, Lead by Scott and Logan, follow the report of a 'Scene out of Terminator' when two mysterious figures appear in a ball of lightning while at the same time two infant members of the Morlocks disappear. Who are they? Are they from the future as they claim? Are they connected to Cable? And is what they say true? Is someone trying to Resurrect Bastion?

The Second team, the New Recruits lead by Bobby, instead of a mission are free for the day. When they hear that Magneto has now formed his own team of junior Acolytes, they decide to wage a prank war against the Brotherhood's newest members. But when escalation leads to danger, can they survive fighting such messed up-yet-creepily-similar teens?

The Third team, Lead by Hellion, deal with the reported death of a young bug like mutant in the Bronx. When they search up who would kill such a young and harmless mutant, they end up uncovering something they never expected to fight against. Can they stop the distribution of Mutant Growth Hormones to people, and stop the mysterious Drug Baron known only as the Owl?

Find out in the next chapter!

...

Wow, that was harder than Hard to write.

Notes:

-Like how I answered all the left over plot holes from that one episode? I think I got everything.

-Azazel is from the X-Men storyline 'The Draco' and was written by Chuck Austin. Yeah, _THAT_ Chuck Austin. Think it was a good chapter? Well If so that means I just proved that he's a worse writer than a TEENAGER, one who didn't do too well in his English coursework and is having to repeat this in college, and still isn't doing all too great.

-Rogue and Kurt got Character Development! And Family Bonding!

-Mister Fantastic saved the day. Well, half of the day. The description of the Fantastic Four fits with both Ultimate and film versions, but I personally see them more of the actual comics version. The Storm siblings were described as having Hispanic/Latino features. This is because The Invisible Woman's actress, the very hot Jessica Alba (Yes, I said Very Hot, it _is_ Jessica Alba, I'm _allowed_ to think she's hot. Hell, even straight Women and gay men think she's hot) is actually Hispanic, and its noticeable in a good few scenes. So it was a reference to that.

-Magneto had sympathy in this chapter. I did that because I can.

-Rogue used her powers to absorb the characteristics of the Firedancer. While it was never shown in the series, I assumed Rogue's power wasn't limited to humans and mutants. The Firedancers I personally have two theories about them: They're either the result of evolution when the Earth instead of developing breathable Oxygen, made a Sulphuric Atmosphere that these creatures had developed to breath instead of Oxygen; Assuming this, that would probably mean her powers working on them is considerably less. Alternatively, The creatures were once human but the gasses in the Brimstone dimension caused them to mutate into those things when Azazel brought them to here. This would make the Dimension a LOT more scary and Azazel a LOT less sympathetic while at the same time making Rogue's absorption of their abilities more believable.


	35. Scott Summers agent of SHIELD'

Well, enjoy, I'm ghonna try something new. I'm going to write three different plotlines in one chapter and feature ALMOST EVERY character from Evolution to at least one appearance; hopefully it doesn't take up too much room.

...

Down town New York. It's midnight, street lamps are shining, cars are parked, shops are closed, everything is empty. Suddenly, the lamps start to flicker, the cars move slightly, the windows shatter.

Two objects appear in a storm of lighting and fire, everything in their way suddenly rips apart as they start to slow down. The objects stop, as the fiery, electric aura around them disintegrates, revealing two humanoid figures. One, a heavily scarred man with dark skin and a missing right hand, the most notable feature is an 'M' like mark over one eye. The second, a pink skinned girl with amaranth coloured hair in a ponytail and large, bone like spikes emerging from her lower arms, knees and chest. The figures start to get up, looking at their now destroyed clothes and lack of weapons.

"You couldn't keep it up any longer?" The girl asks her larger associate.

"It's hard to repel so much energy." The male one tells the other, covering his brow as it starts to bleed. "No sentinels, we must have gone back pretty far." He picks up a blowing newspaper, reading the headline 'SHIELD foil presidential assassination, details kept confidential'. "SHIELD?" He looks at the image of Fury, "Looks like Nate did it. He saved Fury." He looks at the date, "%^&. Not this date. We're ghonna need supplies. Weapons, clothes, medicine, a hand." He muses, as the girl with him looks around coldly at the environment.

...

On the beach of Bayville, 9 metal orbs hurl through the air, heading towards Genosha. Stopping in front of the main complex's entrance, they start to open to reveal a teenager in each one.

"Welcome." Magneto says to the individuals inside as he appears before them, "My new students."

...

Several police cars and CSI tape surround a street in the Bronx. Police, forensics, and even SHIELD surround the scene examining everything as a small number of reporters try to get in.

"Why are we here, Stacy, this is out of your district and isn't anything big, just some dead chick in New York." Questions a SHIELD agent as he looks at the blonde/brown-but-going-grey Police Detective who called him here.

"Because the Vic, Angel Salvador, age 14, won't get justice unless it's you who deal with it."

"Why? What's so different? Why can't you regular blues deal with it?" The agent questions as he fallows the cop past the tape.

"Take a look." He points at the body being examined.

"Oh, that's why." He looks at the girl lying dead on the floor. Puncture wounds on her wrists with limited pools of blood, black hair, Hispanic features, but the one thing different from every other dead girl in New York, is the large, dragonfly-like wings and bug like features. "I'll call the X-Men; they'll deal with this sort of thing."

...

"**_Scott Summers, Agent of SHIELD"_**

Scott mutters as he walks with Jean. "I really like the sound of that, Scott Summers, Agent of SHIELD," Scott muses while walking with his girlfriend to the Kitchen, "Scott Summers, Agent of SHIELD, Scott Summers, Agent of SHIELD, Scott Sum…"

"You're like a Child with a new toy." Jean tells him as he looks over his new badge.

"Am I the only one excited about this? We're finally ghonna be treated as Heroes, not 'questionable vigilantes'."

"Yeah, we're all excited; don't let it get to your head though."

"I'm not, don't worry."

"Really? Because I haven't seen you this excited since Xavier had Mr McCoy add a whole hundred new Danger Room Simulations."

"This is different, those were fun, this, I can finally try out some real Mission protocols that I've had planned since I was a newbie here."

As the two most mature students talk, they walk past one of the dormitories, belonging to the third class of students.

Inside one bedroom, Julian 'Hellion' Keller sleeps lightly, as he's starting to finally wake up.

As his eyes start to flicker open, he recognises something, a smell, a familiar smell, of sweat, dirt, and…

"Laura!" He screams upon realizing the smell, seeing the much shorter-yet much more dangerous-girl sitting on the edge of his bed, "What are you doing!"

"Waiting for you to wake up." She replies, almost as if it's normal.

"Ok, How long have you been waiting for me to wake up?"

"Two minutes."

"Why?"

"We have to be up today, we have training."

"Yeah, in two hours."

"I-I thought we could- train, earlier- to-together." She adds, stuttering a little. She's not sure why, is she nervous? No, she doesn't get nervous, does she? No, she's got to stop thinking like that.

"Where's Santo?"

"He went to have breakfast. He told me you would be awake any second and I should wait if I wanted to train with you."

"Wait, it was his idea for you to sit on my bed and watch me sleep? Damn It, I'll kill him, he knows I hate Twilight."

"What?"

"Twilight, that, series of books, if you could call it that, about that dumbass chick and the Emo vampire who keeps stalking her, oh and that shirtless werewolf. Cessily loves it, I don't get why, Meyer can't write a damn."

"They can't write 'a damn'? Is there just something wrong with her spelling or that word?"

"No its, it's a quote by Stephen King. He went on record saying how she can't write, oh just forget it." He gets out of his bed, leaving the room to have his breakfast, followed by her, "Shouldn't you go get dressed?"

"Ok." She walks away.

"Am I the only normal guy in this mansion?" He asks himself, leaving the dorm to get something to eat.

"Yo Hellion! Get down!" Bobby shouts as he makes an ice slide that just narrowingly misses his head. Followed by Sam who is propelling himself at incredible speeds, and Jubilee who is running, at a normal speed as her power has no travel benefit.

"Hey wait up!" She shouts, prompting Bobby to rolls his eyes, wait for her, and slide with her.

"Get back here!" Amara yells, chasing after them while dripping of a mysterious green liquid, "I'm ghonna kill you ALL! No bodies, no evidence, just gone!"

"Yeah, I'm the only normal one." Keller mutters to himself.

...

"Sarah!" A Morlock shouts while roaming the tunnels that is their home, "Lucas!"

"I can't find them!" One shouts to Evan, while they look around.

"Keep looking! They're just toddlers, they can't 've gone far!" He replies, shooting a flaming spike to light up the tunnel.

"Aaayyyy caaaahn seeents theeehm, theeeeyr noooot heear." The pale skinned mutant known as Caliban tells the group in his slow, snake like manner, "Theeeeayarr streaaat leeavaeel, heeeaaadeen fooor Staaaaaarka Ieendustreees."

"What? How? Last I checked they could barely walk!"

"Soouuum feeenes deefaaariiint, thaaaaaayaaar uuusseen pooweers."

"How?" The leader of the Morlocks, Calisto, questions, "What else is different?"

"Theeeey aaaar oooldeeer sooomhoooow, theeeeeeaaaarr poooowaaaeers aaar moooow advaanssseed thaan preevioooslee. Soooomhhhooow theeeaaay haaav aaaaageeed."

...

"Welcome to Stark Industries, we're currently closed for the week, please comeback at a later...-da...eee-taaa-*Boom!*" A bone spike stabs into the speaker.

"That's probably just tripped god knows how many alarms." The taller one of the two tells the shorter yet visibly dangerous girl.

"Then we better hurry then, huh Bishop?" She replies, walking towards the entrance. He sighs, opening his mouth to release a large pent up storm of energy, melting the bullet glass door to allow her to climb in.

"According to the map, robotics thirst floor, weapons second, armoured clothing third." He reads off of a map of the building. The two stop at each floor, first to take a robotic hand for him to use. Checking its systems, it works fine for his use, only three digits but capable of converting synapse pulses into electrical pulses, allowing it to understand exactly what is needed of it. Another invention of Stark's that Obadiah Stane stole when he took over the company.

Next they get weapons, pulse rifle with magnesium rounds, two hydrogen grenades, and a Vibranium anti-metal RPG launcher.

And lastly, clothing. Dressing simply in a Kevlar blue coloured armour for the male, Bishop, allowing him defence against potential attacks and limit the blast of them, and for his lady friend a simply green Kevlar jump suit, allowing her to fight to her best without being weighed down by heavy metal armour.

"Stark industries sure knew how to make robotics, good thing we can avoid it being used on us." Bishop mutters.

"We're going to have to move now; police should be coming in approximately two minutes." His friend tells him, looking out of a window at several police cars heading for them.

"Always worrying Marrow, just get ready."

As the police surround the building, a large explosion rockets the bottom floor, then the first, the second, the third, the fourth, the fifth, the sixth, and all the others one after the over start just exploding.

On the top floor, when it explodes, the elevator suddenly rockets up, having been sent upwards constantly by the force of each explosion until it has so much momentum it just shoots straight through the top of the building, un noticed by the explosions as the building starts to collapse. The elevator falls a good few miles away, as Bishop Crawls out, his power to absorb energy saving him from death, followed by Marrow slicing open the top of the elevator to exit, her built in healing factor recovering from the fall.

...

"Ok, settle down. Settle Down." Beast tells the grouped students, as they sit and stand around the Rec Room, talking amongst themselves before doing as the large fuzz ball tells them. "As you know, SHIELD has offered to provide funding and essentially recruit us as a subsidiary of theirs. This will mean any young mutant they find will be taken here to help look after them, and provide us with a large number of benefits we didn't have before. Stark has provided us some improvements only he could think of for the Danger Room, X-Jet and X-Velocity, and more power for Cerebro. However, it also makes each one of us a SHIELD agent. Of course, if you don't wish to be one you don't have to, and you will still be allowed all the benefits, without the need to jump to their call. You'll all be provided a SHIELD badge of authority, and some bonus tech for your own need or use." Beast finishes as he holds up a box full of badges, each with a different student. He starts to hand them out to the ones who haven't already got one, namely everyone except Scott, who got he's early by his own request. Handing one to Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue, Beast nods to them before continuing onto Doug Ramsey, and then Gambit, and then the rest of the students.

"Each one of ya will be in a squad. You'll have a leader assigned depending on who got the highest score on the leadership test last week. You'll also have a Teaching Liaison, they'll be there in case you need someone to hold ya hand." Logan starts, "Summers, you and your class'll be the First Squad. You'll be in charge and I'll be there to act as your teams Teacher liaison. Gumbo, Tin Can, since you two are about his age you'll be in the squad too. As part o' this, you'll also act as Part time instructors to the other squads. Sound right?"

"I'll do my best." Scott replies, in his usual manner.

"Right, Second class, the 'new recruits', you'll be the second squad. Ice cube, you're in charge since you somehow passed the leadership test with flying stars. Since you're the biggest group, you'll act as back up when needed or your own squad, and have full freedom on whether or not all of you do anything. McCoy'll be your teachers Liaison."

"All right! I'll do what I can, this is ghonna be so awesome! We're like the Avengers or something now!" Bobby cheers, sticking his hand up into the air as a sign of victory.

"Ok, our turn." Betsy whispers to her brother as Logan approaches them and their group.

"Third class, you know the drill, you're the third Squad. You'll be relief and special operations for us, since you're all primarily offensive powers and all scored high in Combat tests. Keller, you're in charge."

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" Betsy stops the stubby and hairy man. "You're putting him in Charge! He's an idiot!" Betsy shouts, pointing at Julian, who is still surprised to be in charge of this squad.

"Oh, Betsy, you're so good at congratulations." Brian mutters with a large hint of sarcasm.

"Keller scored the highest in your group in the leadership exams you did last month, and we asked your group, they unanimously agreed he's the best for the leadership role, and that you're better off suited for other duties."

"Wait, you all voted for him? You don't like me?" She questions her group, shocked at their decisions.

"You kind of come off a little too patriotic towards England, and it's a little annoying that you keep calling us 'you Americans'."

"Wait, unanimous, that means…" She looks up at her brother and glares, who holds his hands up in a defensive position.

"You're really not the best for the job."

"I don't want the job, I just don't think mister 'Keeps-staring-at-my-backside' is the best person for the job, Laura has all that training, and Josh is much better at peace keeping."

"So is there something wrong with me or did you just forget to include me?" Santo 'Rockslide' Vaccarro questions.

"Hell, Brian would be a better leader!"

"I asked him, he said he didn't want it and to just give it to the person with the highest scores, you're not the only one who disagreed with the decision you know." Logan replies, having also disagreed with the option of Hellion.

"Too much pressure, I proffer doing things by myself." Brian adds.

"Besides, The Squirt is too volatile in a fight for her to be leader, Foley is already the medic, Santo is too dumb for leadership, and Kincaid doesn't say a damn word and can't make a single decision by herself, and like I said, everyone thought you'd be bad leader."

"Does everyone just think I'm an idiot? I may be big and living rock, but I still have feelings."

"Decisions finale Braddock, Keller is in charge."

"Wait, what If I don't want it?" Julian asks, "I mean, I'm not sure if I can handle the pressure."

"You're the best for the job apparently, no one else wants it and they all think you should do it. Guess you have no choice. 'Ro'll be your Liaison."

"And lastly, everyone else is free to do as they please."

"Wait, what about me?" Doug asks, "Don't I get a squad?"

"We discussed it, and since your power is virtually harmless, you'll stay behind on missions and will translate any information needed wirelessly." Beast tells the shorter blond kid.

"So what you're saying is, I'm useless and you don't want me in the way. Nice of you to care." He replies sarcastically.

"Doug, do not take it that way." Xavier tells him, "You have skills the other students do not posses, and these are better suited if you stay behind instead of out in the field. I'm afraid we cannot risk your well being by sending you out into dangerous missions if you're unable to defend yourself. Your parents have made it exceedingly clear they do not wish for you to be in any danger."

"Yeah, I know." He looks down, "I still kind of wish I could use my power more offensively somehow."

"The most offensive thing he could do with his power is tell someone their mom's a whore in Spanish." Rockslide comments to the one standing beside him, "Oh that's right, he can't speak any language, just understand it, no wonder Xavier's holding him back." His last comment gets a death glare from just about everyone in the room.

"Don't make me kill you Santo." Kitty threatens him in a joking manner.

"I can always help hide the body." Kurt adds, teleporting next to his best friend.

"I can cover up the murder scene." Brian also throws in.

"Wow, way to stand by your team Braddock." Santo mutters to the smaller, yet still considerably strong, teen.

"Ok, Ok, Settle Down, you've all got your assigned squads, now you can dismiss yourselves to have fun."

As the students go their separate ways, Logan hears something from the distance. Choppers.

"They could have at least waited a few days." Logan mutters as he looks out the window to see the two helicopters flying down to them.

...

"Approximately two hours ago, Stark Industries was attacked, robbed, and blown up. We don't know who is responsible, but we have reason to suspect mutants are involved." Fury tells Logan, Xavier, and the first class, "About 4 hours before that, a strange energy surge was detected, and later witnesses identified seeing two naked humans walking away from the scene towards Stark Industries Location. One was identified as having strange, bone like growths and pink skin, and the other looked like he just lost a fight with a tiger."

"What else you got? Because that alone isn't really ghonna help us." Logan tells the grey haired director.

"Following the robbery, a SHIELD base was broken into, and one of our experimental transporters were stolen. We think whoever destroyed the Stark Building may have taken it. We've managed to track their destination to Sweden, and heading towards NIMROD Robotics."

"NIMROD? Aren't they the guys who made that sentinel from the future?"

"Technically, yes and no. They found it and based their designs off of it, but they didn't make it. Supposedly it was from another timeline, or an alien weapon, or some bull%^& like that. All we know is after the little dance with it NIMROD Robotics requested to have it returned to them, Secretary of Defence General William Kincaid granted them this. Trask bought the designs of the AI and some of the weapons and created his little MOLD sentinel a while back, and now they recently began doing some strange experiments. SHIELD have tried to investigate, but our, sister, branch in Russia and North Europe refused to give us clearance."

"So you want us to go track down this mutants on the off chance they could be doing something in Sweden that involves robots? Why do I feel like I'm living in some kind of Saturday Morning Cartoon?"

"We all get that feeling every so often Logan." Scott muses, as everyone slowly remembers the feeling.

...

"So do we get to go on a mission?" Ray asks Amara as they walk down the hall, "I mean, as part of SHIELD? In just our squad? Like, I don't think I've been on a mission with just us and the others, we always have at least one of the original X-Men with us."

"I think so, I don't see what the big deal is."

"We'll finally get respect for what we do. No more being accused of helping people for some, mutant related conspiracy about us having some kind of ulterior motive."

"People will still think that, just like they'll still believe in that whole Illuminati thing, even if you have all the information you can get to prove something false they'll just ignore it."

"Maybe, but this is one of those times you just have to be a little optimistic."

"You? Optimistic? One of the single most cynical, pessimistic people I've ever met just told me to be optimistic, I think I just heard an Eskimo ask for air conditioning." She replies, he just rolls his eyes and playfully shoves her, "So Rude."

"So short."

"Hey guys!" Jamie calls after them, running towards them from down the hall, tripping over his feet and falling on them, multiplying many times and crushing them.

"Er, Jamie?" Ray asks while being crushed against the wall, "Please regroup."

"Eye, one of them is groping me, help!" Amara almost cries.

"Eh, Sorry." Jamie's dupes start to disappear, leaving just one Jamie behind, who just smiles awkwardly.

"Little Perv."

"Sorry, my dupes get different personalities, occasionally one is perverted."

"Ok, but don't let that happen again." She turns from him, strutting away.

"I thought they had a hive mind, and were all connected?" Ray asks him.

"They are, but she doesn't know that and neither does Kitty or Jubilee or Jean or Rogue." Jamie replies with a smirk.

"You're a very weird kid."

"Your hair's really weird."

"Bobby seriously it's not funny." Sam tells his roommate as the two walk down the hall.

"How? How is it not funny?"

"Because it was mean, not funny."

"It wasn't that mean."

"Dude, it happened on the anniversary of their granddad's death, how is that not that mean?"

"Ok, maybe, but I found it pretty funny."

"You found the ending of Forest Gump funny."

"No, I found the fact you cried at the end funny."

"I'm sorry, I have a heart."

"What are you talking about?" Ray asks the two.

"Just how Bobby is a sadistic monster." Sam replies.

"I resent that, I'm not a sadistic monster, I'm just a regular monster!" Bobby starts to laugh at his joke, no one else joins him.

"Yeah, that wasn't funny." Ray tells him.

"Kinda hit and miss," Jamie adds.

"So, what did you want Jamie?" Ray asks the smaller kid, who gives him a funny look, "You ran up to me and Amara like you wanted to tell us something."

"Oh that! You're never ghonna guess what I saw on the news!"

"I give up, what did you see?"

-Beat-

"...The Island, named Genosha, wasn't always here, but apparently was made from the manipulation of their leader, the mutant leader 'Magneto'. At approximately 9am, roughly nine metal spheres were seen rushing through the sky towards the island nation, and apparently contained mutant pilots."

"I know what we're going to do today." Bobby comments pounding a fist into his hand.

"What we do every night?" Sam asks.

"No, not try to take over the world, that's later."

"Then what?"

"Go meet these guys, duh. If Magneto is getting new members we might want to meet them, make friendly relations with them, and that way we can actually have a peaceful relationship with at least some students."

"Bobby, that's probably the stupidest idea ever." Jubilee tells him, rolling her eyes, "So let's try it."

...

"Rrrr..." Sabretooth growls as he watches the site before him.

A bald headed teen a wearing blackish grey coat over dark jeans walks through the rocky environment, clearly amused by his new home. Blinking, he disappears in a sudden dash of air, transporting to one of the rocks. Blinking again, he appears on top of a large structure, looking around. His name is Telford Porter, the Vanisher as he called himself during his brief period of committing random crimes and acts of antisocial behaviour, and was known as a peeping tom and a thief, amongst other things.

Another teen, this one a girl with purple curly hair, and unusually furry skin and cat like features, including a tail and wearing denim shorts and a yellow t-shirt, tackles him from his spot, knocking him off, licking herself like a cat while purring. She's Sharon Smith, also known as Catseye, and grew up in a circus freak show as the 'human feline'.

Following this, a ball of purple-black liquid hits the girl, causing her to fall off of the structure, luckily landing on her feet. The ball of liquid moves and slivers up to the top of the structure, reforming into a figure of the same texture, but in the shape of a male in his late teens, posing and smirking. This is Vincente Cimetta, a mutant teen who is known to have killed at least three people in the past.

A large piece of metal hurls at him and causes him to re-liquidize, as a green haired girl in a pleated skirt and a white shirt walks past him, not amused by his antics. Lorna Dane, the daughter of Magneto's former fiancé and one of the few people able to stand up to him, prompted by her similar yet weaker abilities.

As she walks away from the scene, she bumps past a skinny young male with just a small lump of brown hair and a striped yellow jumper. Accidentally knocked over, the teen's muscles suddenly start to swell and increase in size, becoming a muscular monster. Oswald Boeglin, or Bulwark, looks around, realized he just grew in size, before concentrating to make the muscles go, causing them to just shed away like a snake's unwanted skin.

As Smith and Cimetta start to fight, some of Cimetta's excess liquid goes flying towards another person, a brown haired Asian boy who instinctively covers his face with his arms, causing several long, quill like spikes to cover his arms and body. Angered by this, he charges at the two, curling into a ball and hurling himself at them. Roger Quark, who calls himself Quill, is probably the owner of the most useless yet still offensive mutant power. He can't even shoot the quills.

Being knocked back, Quill flies towards a much bigger teen. He holds one arm in the way, causing a large force field to cover his body, causing him to bounce away from the mutant, named Gunther Bain, also nicknamed the Untouchable.

As Quill bounces away from him, he rolls towards a blond haired teenager wearing a yellow shirt with an 'M' on the front and a pair of green cargo pants. Holding out a hand, a force field identical to Bain's forms, followed by him making the same ooze that covers Cimetta skin drip from his skin, before throwing it at Quill to make him uncurl. Calvin Rankin, a former student at Bayville who was once recruited by Xavier when Evan noticed his ability to mimic mutant abilities, but left when Xavier revealed he wasn't born a mutant and mistook this for being rejected.

Lastly, a pink haired girl slips on some of Cimetta's excess slime, who grins upon seeing it. She holds up one hand, causing a pink mist to be generated from her skin, burning away part of the gloves on her hand. She directs the mist towards him, causing anything it comes into contact with to burn. Misty Reese, or Mist Mistress as she calls herself, laughs as the man of liquid tries to run away.

"I could just take 'em all out now, kill the teleporter to stop 'em leaving, then just go to work on the blond haired kid." Victor mutters to his helmet clad leader next to him while grinning like a psycho.

"You're beginning to sound like Wolverine, Victor." Magneto replies as he turns from the crowd of violent students.

...

"Ok, So they just left?" Santo asks the golden skinned healer next to him, "All because Beast yelled at him?"

"Well you know how emotional Wither was, and it's not like it wasn't justified, he was prepared to kill that guy. I mean we don't kill people, at least when I did it I was prepared to heal him afterwards."

"He would have healed anyway." X-23 adds. "He inherited mine and Logan's healing factor, so he should have survived if he needed to heal."

"I still can't believe he got the best of me." Brian mutters ruefully, "I've been fired point blank in the face, yet he managed to stab me in the shoulder. I need fighting lessons."

"I thought you knew how to fight? Don't you know Karate or something?" Hellion asks.

"Nope, only Betsy learnt that weird, Mandarin Martial arts thing. I proffered to just keep my head in a book and hope I didn't get into a fight, and eventually learnt street fighting, and then my powers kicked in."

"Hey, where's Cessily?" Santo asks, realizing the girl made of liquid metal isn't there. Hellion also looks around, noticing her in the corner, just sitting next to a window, looking out of it. Getting up, he walks towards the girl, who has become almost a surrogate sister to him since he's met her.

"You know, if you don't stop acting all Emo I will be forced to pants you." He tells her joking, making her look up at him, before look out of the window. "Ok, what's up?"

"N-Nothing, ju-just," She stutters, "Just th-that, well. Santo's invulnerable, Laura can cut through things and is all n-ninja like, Betsy's a telepath, Brian's invincible and can fly-"

"Don't forget a total brick."

"Josh can heal others, and you're super powerful, all I can do is, well." She holds out her hand, watching as it turns to a semi-liquid form, oozing down, "If it weren't for all those other, biological fail safe things Beast mentioned my powers would have just left me a puddle of liquid."

"Don't act like that, you're useful." He tries to reassure her, "You're the only one who can get through small holes-"

"Yeah, but only after leaving my clothes behind."

"Yeah, I guess that isn't really the best example. But you're the only shape shifter in the team."

"I can't change colour or clothes, besides, Betsy can always make a psychic illusion."

"But she can't turn her arm into a blade."

"No, but Laura has two considerably stronger ones in her arms. Face it, I'm useless."

"You know, you're hard to cheer up. Come on, just because other people can do things, doesn't mean you're useless. Brian can fly faster than I can and Betsy's a better Telekinetic, but I don't get bummed about it. At least you don't have to breath when the rest of us do."

"But, well, I guess that makes sense."

"Come on, dry your nonexistent eyes and join everyone in whatever we're doing." As he starts to help her up, which proves harder than originally assumed due to her liquid arm pretty much stretching as he tries to pull her to her feet, Betsy runs with a shocked appearance on her face.

"Guys! SHIELD!" She shouts in between breaths. "SHIELD are coming! They have another mission!"

"And? Let Bobby's team take it."

"Can't, they left a few minutes ago on their own; we're ghonna need to find Storm!"

"Find me for what?" The Weather Witch asks as she enters the room, looking at the students.

"SHIELD are coming with another mission! Scott's team is already on one and Bobby's team left a few minutes ago."

"So you want to see if you can go on a mission?" Storm questions, getting an excited nod from the purple haired Essex girl. "Very well, all of you suit up and we'll see what they want."

...

"Well, after I found out about the situation, I called it in and was told that, since Director Fury is already half way around the world dealing with peace negotiations with North Europe's division following Wilson's nuking, I should come here directly." Explains the SHIELD agent to Storm and the children, showing them the folder with the case information.

"Cool, we get to play CSI." Santo mutters smirking, getting and elbow to his side from Cessily, "I mean tragic, simply tragic, who would hurt someone so you, what a fiend."

"I think you should leave the sarcasm to the Braddocks Santo, with your rock voice it just sounds creepy." Josh tells him, getting a rock-like death glare.

"I'm not sure if the students are capable of dealing with this kind of incident." Ororo tells the agent, "I don't think it's appropriate for teenagers as young as 15 to be dealing with a murder case, especially when the victim is of the same age."

"Come on Miss Monroe, we can handle it!" Betsy tries to convince her, "I've watched tons of Crime shows, I've read almost every Sherlock Holmes murder story, hell I even kept tabs on the Crossbow Cannibal case. Besides, the youngest here is Laura, and I'm sure she of all people can handle it."

"Betsy, I believe Julian is the leader of your squad, if he thinks it's a bad idea, he has the choice on whether or not we continue this mission."

"You guys are the ones Fury said to go to for Mutant cases," The SHIELD agent explains, "So if you guys don't take it, no one will."

"See Miss Monroe, We need to do this!"

"Hum," Storm thinks about it for a second. This is quite possibly a dangerous mission, and the children are her responsibility. However, as they said, this girl won't get any justice for her murder unless they do something, in which case a mutant killer will be on the loose and nothing to stop them. "Julian, What do you think?"

"Well," He looks to his team, who vary from eagerness to disinterest at the prospect of the mission. Betsy is clearly the most eager to go on a mission, thought she just wants the chance to destroy things, while Josh just looks like he doesn't care what they do. "I guess we should do it, let's find the scum bags that killed this girl."

"Very well then, we'll do it." Storm tells the Agent.

...

"They're not here anymore." Spyke mutters as he looks at the wreckage of Stark Industries from the sewer entrance with Calisto beside him.

"Come on, we need to regroup with Caliban." Calisto tells the younger mutant, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We don't have time! We need to search the area if we're ghonna find 'em!"

"Evan. You and I both know that Caliban is the easiest way to find them." She tries to pull him away from the sewer entrance, prompting him to grab her arm and pull it off of his shoulder.

"They're my responsibility! I'll find 'em! You can go waste time getting help from Caliban, I'm ghonna go look-" Calisto cuts him off by twisting his arm out, hitting him in the face and tripping him to the floor, stepping on his chest.

"Look Daniels, I know you're emotionally charged about this, But I'm the one in charge, and you follow my orders without question, Understand?" She moves her foot and helps him back up, "Caliban is our best way of finding them now, and he's only two tunnels away, use your bone covered head for once and follow me." She pushes past him, going back the way they came. "Unless you want to see just what I can do with my power." This gets a quick flash of fear from his face before he stumbles after her, "Idiot."

...

"Yooouuuuaaarrrr rreeeiiiiheet, theeeeaaaayaaarrr noooooht iiiinnn Neeeew Yooouuurk Anyyyyymoooooor, Nooooot Eeeeveeen Iiiin Ammmeeerriiiica anyyyyymoooooor." Caliban tells the Morlock leader and their younger defender as the two stand before him as he searches for them, "Myyyyyyy Poooowweeeers aaaare uuusssshhuuuuaaly liimeeteed to state siiize, buuut wiiith effooort Ieey haaave exxssbaanded Tooo the Whooole ooof Noorth Ammmmeerriiiica. Ieeey fooouuund nooooothiiiing."

"How? How did they leave the country? And what caused that explosion? Wait, are they-"

"thheeey aaare Sssstiill aliive, Evaahn, iiiaam Suuure Offf Thaat, Ieed Seeensss it. Iiieet Willl taaake a loht of poowaare buut I will Fiiind theeem." The snake sounding mutant assures the short tempered teen, before gripping his head with his fingers. He kneels to the ground, taking heavy breaths, before trying to extend his scan. First looking over the Whole of America again, then the Whole of North America, before then South America. Once done with the Americas he spreads to the Caribbean islands, and then east, first over the UK, then France and Spain. Sweat drops loom over his brow as he then heads north, getting to Sweden, detecting them, faintly, "Ssswheedon, Euuurohp, Ieeey Caaahn Geht Theee Exaact locaaitiohn, aahnd Gate Way caahn geht, yooouuu theeeaaar." Caliban tells them, panting slightly.

"Gateway?" Spyke asks, "What Gateway?"

"Not 'what', who." Calisto tells him, "He's one of the Many Morlocks in these sewers, He can make teleporting fields, gateways, which can take people anywhere they need if they can get the exact coordinates."

"Well where is he?"

"Not too far from here. I'll take you."

...

"Hey, Y-you can't land there!" A military issue equipment wearing guard tells the X-Men as they land the X-Jet outside the base in Sweden. As most of the team just walks past, Scott walks calmly up to the guard, showing his new badge.

"Relax, Scott Summers, Agent of SHIELD."

"SHIELD? You're out of your jurisdiction." The guard tells him as he tries to stop the team from entering.

"SHIELD has no Jurisdiction sir."

"Yes you do, you only have power over North and South America, Here its SWORD that deal with things here."

"Wow really?" Scott asks, actually surprised about that, "Well, we're only a subsidiary of SHIELD, So, let us past." He pushes past the guard, walking to the other team members, as they walk past a guard sitting at a desk and two near an elevator. The original guard watches them, before radioing it in.

"M-Mr Hodge, sir, The-The X-Men are here."

"So what do we know about NIMROD Industries?" Kurt asks Jean as they walk past a large metal plate reading the name of the company.

"Well, It's an American company, and most of its employees are from the states. It's owned by a Cameron Hodge Sr, who coincidentally has two sons who go to Bayville."

"Oh I think I know them. What else?"

"Well, I don't really know much else, just that they make robotics and got shut down and reopened a while ago."

"Then why are they still open?"

"When Nathan from the future came back and decided to destroy things that might lead to his future, he trashed this place, so when the reason for doing so came out, they reopened. SHIELD's been trying to get them closed down bu-" Suddenly, Jean stops talking, moving, or even breathing. For a few seconds she does nothing, even when Kurt tries to make her move. Just as Scott notices this and begins to run, she drops to the floor, clutching her head.

"Jean? Jean! What's wrong?"

"So, much, telepathic, power." Jean struggles to speak, taking breaths in between one. To Jean, the whole world is gone, just a large blue-ish purple atmosphere. No one else is there, except her, and Scott, thought he's only there because of their weird telepathic bond. A strange force, an orange aura of energy is heading towards them, fast. Its constantly producing waves of energy, clearly it's not too bothered about being detected.

After two seconds, Jean opens her eyes, her breathing returns, as she collapses onto her hands.

"Jean? What is it?"

"Scott." She smiles faintly, "Our son's home."

"Hey, not another one- Wow what's with guns?" The guard tries to tell the approaching figure, but he just walks past. The figures appearance is something to make people cry with fear. Heavy body armour, large weapons, to the point they don't look real, Ripped Cargo pants with the entire left leg missing to show the unusually metal covered leg. Metal skin also covers his left arm, causing it to be noticeably larger than the other. His hair, a flat top cut that just screams army, is whitish grey, and his left eye is glowing with bright orange energy. "Seriously you're not-" The figure just holds out a hand, causing an orange energy wave to release from his skin and sending it at the guard, knocking him back.

"N-Nathan?" Scott questions upon seeing his son from the future joining them.

"Who did you think it was, the Easter bunny?"

"W-What are you doing here?"

"Same as you, investigating. Heard you got merged with SHIELD, Congratulations, that's something new, might be one of the first steps away from my time line." He walks past two more guards, kicking one when they try to grab him and breaking the arm of the other when he starts to pull out his gun.

"What are you Doing?" Kurt questions his violent actions.

"Relax, They're not human, or at least not for long." Nathan mutters as he places a foot over one on the ground and stands above them with a pistol, "I can sense it. Tell me scum bag, what are you planning."

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Don't lie to me. Do you know who I am?"

"You're a mutant, that's all I know."

"More than that, My name's Nathan Summers."

"Well, nice to meet you Mr Summers, now get your foot offa me!"

"Don't call me Mr Summers, You haven't earned the right to call me by that, to you, It's Cable. Now tell me What is Hodge Planning? What has he done to you?"

"Done to me? What are you talking about?"

"Bio Sentinels. I can sense it inside you, swimming around. When was your last Physical? Get any shots while there?"

"Nathan what is going on?" Scott asks.

"This is going on: Those two you're looking for, their names are Lucas Bishop and Sarah Daniels, Former Morlocks from my time. During the Morlock Massacre that would happen three months from now They would be the sole survivors, only a year old each. They'd become soldiers in the resistance, good fighters, strong wills. Bishop could absorb energy, similar to Maverick, thought a lot messier, as it comes from his muscles, not his skin, so he still takes the force of whatever just hit him. He can release it as either an energy blast in the form of a yell, or as a force field, repelling anything that comes past. Apparently, He did so when I was turning back time, and because of that was unaffected, for the most of it. He's only just caught up with this time, meaning that he's now replaced his former self and as such explains why the Morlocks are missing their two youngest members. Sarah must have been with him when he did it."

"Wait, so there's more who were unaffected by your timey-wimey thingy? Ok, You seriously need to explain things more." Kitty asks him.

"Well for starters, today is really important. Today is the day that Stark would become one with the Machines he makes and start this war."

"Stark? As in Tony Stark? He's the one who tried to kill us all? You never told us that."

"Because, Stark was only half of it. An experiment backfired and turned him into the very thing my arm 'n leg are made of. Everything that made Stark who he is was lost, and all that was left was Bastion. Both I and Fury agreed it was probably not best to tell the guy that he got turned into a living weapon. Might mess him up a little, he's already suicidal and self destructive as it is. Bio sentinels were its prized development when it became a full on non biological sentinel. A way to plant Technorg parasites into unsuspecting individuals, programmed to take over the body and turn it into a near unstoppable Sentinel the size of a normal human, capable of instant repairs and unmatched fire power, any time they wanted to. And this Son of a bitch Cameron Hodge is doing it to these soldiers. He must have taken it from the remains of the Nimrod Sentinel, and god knows what else." He knells down over the guard, "Now tell me, what is he planning?" He places his gun right next to his head.

"H-He's planning to resurrect Bastion. H-He's found more than enough about what he is and what he can do to them, the mutants. Bastion made a backup plan in case the sentinel body was overpowered, and Hodge has found it."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you-"

"WHAT IS IT!"

"I can't tell you-"

"What are you, Death? Retarded? Or some sorta death retard?" Cable questions, slapping the side of his head a few times. "Answer me, or I rip you flesh from your bone, molecule by molecule. I've done it before, practiced it, perfected it, and it hurts, a lot. So, still can't talk?"

"I'm serious I don't know! Now get offa me you mutant scu-" His head explodes as Cable shoots him.

"Nathan! What the Hell?" Scott shouts/questions, grabbing his future son's shoulder.

"Relax, I got all the information I needed, I'm a telepath, remember?"

"No, I mean shooting him while he was defenceless."

"Well if that's a problem to you then it's a good thing you can't read minds too, the things he did when he was still in his prime, god it would have made you sick."

"Er, guys." Jean interrupts while pointing to the corpse. They both look in horror as the body arises, and its bones and muscles crack and twist. Cable's mouth drops as the skin rips, releasing several wires that proceed to cover the body, forming a shell of armour. Every cell starts to explode and reform, now surrounded by a fine layer of Admantium and containing a complex microchip imbedded in their genome. Their biological functions are reworked to generate and distribute energy, using the energy they had as fuel to keep this change going. The viral microchips spread to every cell, connecting them all with fine copper wires. Using the wires the cells pull themselves around, re shaping the body. After a few seconds of disturbing changes, all that's left is a human sized sentinel, with the ripped uniform of the guard and a pool of blood.

"Oh, oh my god." Kitty mutters, terrified of the sight she just witnessed.

"Eliminate Mutant Threats." It activates its attack protocols, engaging them in a fight. Cable fires a few rounds at it, doing little to no damage. Scott blasts it back before it gets too close, only for it to be completely unharmed as it gets back up.

"Damn, Admantium, why is it so easy for them to make the most rarest metal on this planet?" Cable mutters, dropping his weapons. He cracks his fingers, before unleashing two blasts of telekinetic energy. Pulling the surrounding air into two dense spheres, he swings his arms like he's a punching, causing the two telekinetic spheres of air to smash into the sentinel, repeatedly.

"Amazing, I've never seen Telekinesis used like that." Jean mutters, awestruck.

"The cells are only held together by fine copper wires, so they don't stick together very well. The cells themselves are virtually indestructible, but that won't matter if they're separated from the spark. And the spark itself, that's only steel, Vibranium, copper, and Tridium. Easy to break." Cable explains while using his Telekinetic spheres to block its retaliatory blasts.

"Huh, just like the Phalanx and the Transformers." Logan mutters as he dodges a laser blast.

"Yeah, like those things." Cable keeps beating it down, causing the cells to separate, breaking it into pieces until all that's left is a highly damaged chamber holding a spark with the torn apart armour. Picking up his gun, he aims at the spark, placing a finger on the trigger. "This is going to be big, I'd get some cover if I was you." He fires at the spark, breaking one of the many important framing parts, causing it to release too much energy until it explodes, hurling everyone back.

"Well, that takes care of him." Cable comments, before looking at the other guards. Each one look slightly intimidated, but before they can turn into bio-sentinels themselves, he hurls them back with his powers.

"Ok team, split up into groups, we need to find these two, Bishop and Sarah, and stop Hodge from reawakening Bastion, keep in contact at all times, got it?" Scott tells the team, as they nod and split.

...

"So, this is Bayville? Talk about a dump." Telford Porter comments as walks with his new friends. "You guys should go to Spain, wonderful country, the prostitutes are so cheap, they're practically paying you."

"Telford, is that all you think about, Prostitutes?" Asks Lorna.

"No, I also think about escorts and porn."

"You probably shouldn't do that so much, you'll get Gonorrhoea." Sharon tells him, scratching the back of her ear.

"Don't worry, I developed an Immunity."

"I don't want to know how you did that." Gunther comments as he looks at the bald headed pervert.

"Bayville's not that bad, I used to live here until my Mom dragged me away because of my powers." Cal comments, "It's got some cool places to skate, and there's this kinda hot red head on the other team and this Goth chick who's cute in a tomboy kinda way."

"Other team?" Vincente asks, dripping slightly.

"The X-Men, The ones we'll be fighting."

"Fighting? No one said anything about fighting; I thought this was a nice place, not a hell hole controlled by mutant gangs." Misty questions, visibly distressed.

"There ain't ghonna be any fighting, Rankin's just talking bull crap. Yeah, there's another team of mutants, ones that live in a mansion instead of an island and go to school with the apes instead of being home schooled like we are." Lorna tells them, almost lecturing them.

"Wait, we're being schooled here? I'm outta here." Telford tells them before teleporting away.

Appearing on the top of a building above the group, Telford looks at them, smirking a little.

"Hey, that's a cool power, reminds me of a guy I know." A voice causes Telford to nearly fall, before looking behind him to see the tall Brazilian boy resting against a pipe, "Names Roberto, what's yours."

"The Vanisher, cool ain't t?"

"No, your other name, genius."

"Oh, Telford Porter."

"Seriously? You're name is Telford Porter, and you're a teleporter, were your parents psychic?"

"Oh yeah, smart guy, Like to see you doing something like teleporting, or are you just another Ape." Roberto smiles at this, before glowing orange. Vaulting off of the side of the building, Roberto grips the side of the wall, literally just digging his fingers into it and using this to hold his full weight. Pulling himself up, he uses enough strength to throw himself several feet into the air, flipping 8 times in the air before landing opposite Porter, before letting his plasma die out.

"Oh, you're a mutant too."

"Wow, you're like a freaking genius, aren't you?" another voice, female, tells him as the young yellow wearing living Firework factory walks on to the roof of the building, hands tucked into her pockets and a blowing a bubble of bubble gum.

"Hey Jubes, don't you want to say hi to the others?"

"Already did 'Berto, I got sent to bring you two dumbasses back down so everyone can see who each other are."

"Halloo Beautiful." Telford says to the shorter girl, trying to be a flirtuous as he is with every girl. "Jubes is it? Nice name," He adds walking towards her, making her visibly repulsed by his appearance and toxic smell, "Trust the Japanese to make such a cute name."

"Oh he's dead." Roberto mutters as Jubilee kicks the mutant in his STI infested junk.

"I'm Chinese, you racist prick."

"Oh god my balls. In my defence it's an easy mistake to make, plus Jubes sounds like a Japanese number."

"My names Jubilee. Now, if you don't want me to go all New Year on you, I suggest you take us down."

After teleporting them to the rest of the group, the two teams reform and look the others over.

"You remind me of a girl I used to know." Roberto comments upon seeing Sharon, who literally purrs back at him.

"Don't get any ideas Catseye, they wouldn't like you any way. You're not a mutant in the same sense as them, your powers are physical."

"Hey, we accept physical mutants." Bobby cuts in, "Not all the students are mutants in the same sense as the rest. Rogue's power works completely differently to everyone else's, our favourite teacher is a blue gorilla, and the girl 'Berto was talking about used to be a student until she left. Not to mention all the physical mutants we had and still have in the other squads."

"Yeah, yeah, then why was I rejected just because I don't actually have an X-Gene?" Cal adds, looking a little angry.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Cal Rankin, I'm a Mimic, someone who has something that acts like a mutant power, but isn't."

"Oh yeah, Evan mentioned him before he Joined the Morlocks. He stormed out after throwing a tantrum because he misunderstood the Professor's attempt to explain things." Ray tells the others.

"Yeah, sunshine head, shut it, He wanted me gone, simple as that."

"Yes, I'm totally sure philanthropist, teacher, and Humanity Weekly's man of the year 2009 really has a problem with you, personally, and it wasn't just you overreacting to a statement he hadn't finished." Jubilee comments sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure believe his side of the story, but he's just a giant hypocrite, and he's probably brainwashed you into believing his side of the story. You're all probably just idiots who believe anything anyone tells you."

"Hey take that back!" Sam shouts looking straight into Cal's face as he stands above him, towering him slightly.

"Oh what you ghonna do, Red neck? Send your incestuous siblings after me?"

"Hey, do you want to be an iceberg?" Bobby threatens, standing by Sam and defending him.

"See what I'm talking about?" Cal turns to his group, "All they want to do is fight, come on, let's go." Cal leads the group away, who at first look confused, after all, who made him the leader? But eventually decide to follow him.

"Temperamental much." Bobby mutters as he too turns away, followed by his group.

As the two groups walk apposing each other, a small rock flies at the back of Cal's head, knocking him to the floor.

"Owe! What the hell X-Douche bags!" Cal shouts, rubbing his head and turning to the New Recruits, who turn back to see what he's going on about.

"What are you talking about?"

"This rock! Who threw it?" He questions, picking the rock up using Lorna's power. Placing it in his hand, He grips it, followed by turning his arm into fire and heating the rock until it becomes magma, "Tell me now, or you'll see what your own powers feel like."

"Yeah, who threw it?" Bobby asks his own group, who all shrug.

"I suggest you start talking, now." Using another of the nearby mutants powers, he makes his arm enlarge, growing quills made of fire, and absorbing sun rays to power himself, increasing the amount of power. Just as he's about to start a fire fight, a piece of metal, a large girder, floats in front of him. Turning to Lorna, she merely shakes her head at him.

"You know, they're other ways to get revenge." With that, she smiles a little, earning his interest in these 'other ways'.

...

Arriving at the SHIELD base in the Bronx, where they will work on their mission, the third group follow two agents through the base's hospital wing, towards the morgue.

"I warn you now, kids, you're about to see a real dead body. Some off you may be uncomfortable with it and there's nothing wrong with that, everyone reacts in their own way." One agent explains, thought they aren't listening, "My first dead body was in Iraq. I'd gone there to get some pay back for our towers, but the things I saw, the things I did, well, I blacked out most of it, but one thing-"

"Save it Frankie, they don't care." The other agent cuts in, pushing him slightly to the side.

"Whatever. Oh, we're here." The agents stop outside a pair of white doors. Typing on a control panel on the side, the two wait for he doors to open. On a table rests a slim figure covered in a sheet, and standing above the table is a middle aged man, the pathologist, resting on a cane and limping slightly thanks to a leg brace.

"X-Men, this is Doctor Todd Grissom, he's SHIELD's top pathologist and an expert on all animal anatomy. He can tell you how many female fruit fly's reproductive tracts can wrap around the brain of an elephant until its completely cover-"

"Damn it Frankie, do you have to say it so I sound like a freak?" The pathologist cuts him off, the second time this has happened.

"Sorry Doctor."

"Why don't you just wait outside, I'll call for you if I need to."

"Yes sir," Frankie walks outside, like a kid whose just been sent to the corner.

"Sorry about him, he's a little awkward when it comes to social skills and topics."

"Yeah, remember the time he tried to ask Maria out at her brother's funeral?" The other agent says to him, getting a small chuckle.

"Anyway, If you'll follow me I'll show you what happened to the vic and I'll explain the details." The team follow him around, standing before the table as he pulls of the cover.

"The first detail we noticed is the incisions in her wrists. Two holes, done by what looks like a turkey baster modified into a syringe. They had a large amount of heroin in their system, implying they were intoxicated when they died."

"So it looks to me like, the girl was at a party, someone brought some heroin. Girl used the turkey baster to inject it into herself, pumped into both wrists, and OD'd." The agent says.

"That's one theory, but the incisions themselves contained no trace amounts of any drug. The injection site for the heroin is here, back of her neck, bellow her ear. It's also apparent that the hole on the left wrist was for draining, not injecting."

"Ok, new theory, Girl injects it into her neck, ODs. Friends thing they can help by draining her blood, and drain too much, try to put it back in from the write hole, and fail miserably, and dump her body on the street hoping they won't get caught."

"Possible, but not in this case. The cause of death was not from blood loss or drug overdose. The girl had a heart defect, HMS, and died from her heart beating too fast to handle. Looks like somebody drugged her, kidnapped her, and making an incision on the right wrist, pumped her full of Adrenaline to make her heart beat faster. As I found trace amounts of foreign adrenaline in both incision sites."

As he talks, the X-Men listen. However, the presence of the body is a distraction that makes each react differently. Storm is trying to ignore it, but is bubbling with anger from the thought of someone killing someone else so young. Rockslide, the toughest of the group, is handling it well, putting his mind on the doctor's explanation, even if he doesn't understand. Hellion is trying to keep a brave face due to being the leader, but he too is disgusted in the thought of this murder. Cessily is holding back tears, Betsy is focussing on listening, X-23 and Eixr are indifferent as they can handle bodies, but the most noteworthy reaction is Brian's. He can't take his mind off the body. Its just, just, sickening. He's struggling to breath, taking deep breaths to keep oxygen going. He's losing control of his power, slowly floating in the air. Clenching his eyes shut, he feels his face becoming damp with sweat, and can feel the loss of colour to his skin.

"Brian are you...?" Betsy asks him, noticing his problem.

"Brian?" Storm asks, placing a hand on the young Patriot.

"Braddock's wigging out." Rockslide mutters.

"Son, are you alright?" Asks Doctor Grissom, taking his attention away from his observations. He limps to Brian, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Jacobs, bring a chair, and a bucket in case." As the agent places a chair behind the tall heroic Aryan, and they try to sit him on it. "Sit down son, Frankie, come in here." The other agent enters, as they surround Brian, "Not too close, I need you all to step back, I think he's having a panic attack. Franky, get him some water. He'll need it in case he-" Brian uncontrollably releases the contents of his stomach like a projectile from his mouth, seven times. As he does, everyone steps back and cover their mouths. Dr Grissom catches it in the bucket, waiting until he stops.

"Are you Ok?" He asks once again, this time, Brian is able to her him.

"Ye- yeah." he replies, sitting on the chair, a hand on the back of his head and the other clenched.

"Here, drink this." He hands him a glass. Holding it in his hands, he can't stop shaking. Focussing on keeping his hand still, Brian accidentally puts too much force on the glass, shattering it. "Frankie, get the steel cup, fill that one up." Upon getting the metal cup of water, the Doctor hands Brian the cup, only for him to crush the metal as well, "Frankie, do we have any Admantium?"

...

A few minutes Later, Brian sits by the wall, still distressed, but calm enough to listen from a distance.

"As I was saying, She was apparently hooked to some machine, which drained her blood from one arm, and pumped it back in to the other along with a large amount of Adrenaline."

"Why?"

"For her Xegen. The hormone mutants use to make their powers activate. When a mutant has an adrenaline rush, they start to pump a large amount of Xegen around as well. One of the reasons to never make a mutant scared. Any way. As you know, since people found out about mutants, a new drug craze is Mutant growth Hormones, essentially, they just mix Xegen up with some testosterone, steroids, and occasionally crack and inject it. In most cases, it gives them a rush, in some cases, they develop powers, temporarily. Of course, if these powers are harmful or require other abilities to use, like heat resistance if fire related, than they might result in death. With these powers, usually they have no control over the power either, so they might just set on fire and stay on fire until they run out of juice."

"Wait, are you saying, they..." Hellion starts to asks, but struggles to finish.

"Yes, they killed her to sell a damn drug."

"Animals." X-23 mutters under her breath.

"Well lets go catch 'em!" Betsy says, rallying the group. "They're not ghonna be brought to justice if we sit on our asses doing nothing, lets go find 'em!"

...

Landing the Velocity at the scene of the of the dump site, the group exit the chopper, standing around the closed off scene. SHIELD agents stand around, taking forensic evidence of the scene.

"So what are we looking for?" Santo questions as Julian leads them around.

"A scent, If Laura can find something, she can find a lead to who might have some info on it."

"I think, I found one." Laura mutters, dropping to all fours and walking a little like a dog.

"Ok, now we just look ridiculous." Santo mutters as he and Hellion follow the deadly trained assassin-turned blood hound.

"Caucasian Male, approximately twenty two years old. Not very healthy, appears to sweat a lot, possibly from performing a heavy task, such as lifting a body." X-23 sums up, Looking around and sniffing the air, "Found him!" She starts running, causing the others to run after her. She spots someone, one who fits her description, looking at the scene. Upon noticing her running towards him, he starts to run.

As he runs away, he runs across a road, but forgets to look both ways. Luckily for him, he doesn't get hit by a car. Unluckily for him, he does get hit by an agitated teenaged Brit with more strength than Superman.

Tackling him to a wall, Brian holds the man against a building to interrogate him.

"Why?" He shouts/asks, pushing him further in, "Why did you kill her?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! I was just looking…" Brian places a hand in front of his face, before grabbing his hand with the other, with a 'gentle' squeeze, the hand breaks, "Owe, Oh %^&!, £^&ing %^&!"

"Still not answering? Or do you know how many bones I can break?" The perp doesn't answer, "Fine, you're choice." He grabs him by the collar, before flying up into the air. "You know how long I can hold my breath? 40 minutes, impressive, most can only last 3, but luckily for me, I have a power that essentially translates as 'don't £^& with me' power." He keeps flying. "Feel that? that's the air getting finer. From here, if you fall you'd just explode into a mess on the floor. Even if you landed in the water, the force would kill you. Now imagine if I just flew down, the momentum would be bigger, want to try?"

"Please! Why does everyone have to act like Jack Bauer to interrogate people! I really don't-" He starts to fly down, holding him in front of him like a safety cushion.

"Unlike you, though, I have a force field, that would survive the fall, you don't."

"Ey, Ok!" He blurts out, "I'll tell you what you want to know!"

"Speak fast, only a few hundred metres before we hit the Bronx again."

"He's called the Owl! He's a drug baron here who deals with exotic or rare drugs. He's been trying to set up a market for MGH, but it keeps killing people, if they stop taking it their mutations might kill them."

"Where is he?"

"Please that's all I kno-"

"WHERE IS HE!"

"The docks! He hides around the docks!"

"Thank you." Brian says nicely while smiling; thought his previous act just makes this disturbing. He pulls up, flying parallel to the ground before throwing the guy into a sand box, before flying back to the group.

"Wow, talk about being morally dishonest." Hellion mutters as Brian walks back to the group.

"Can it Keller." He replies, unusually angry.

"Brian?" Ororo asks the student.

"What?" he replies, still moody.

"What was that? You just flew someone half way to the moon, and nearly pile driver'd them into the ground." Betsy questions her brother, "You could have killed him. You realize I could have probed his mind a little."

"That was faster."

"Don't be a smart ass, what's wrong with you? Why are you getting so angry because of this?"

"Because I just saw a 14 year old girl lying dead on a table. Do you not understand how traumatic that was for me? I'm a £^%ing idealist for Christ's sake, I'd always just pretend you have to be forty before you can die. But no, they killed a £^%ing child, and these bastards are ghonna £^%ing pay."

"Yes, and they will, hopefully without you punching a hole in their head."

"I hold back, you know that."

"Yeah, you hold back when you don't want to hurt the one you're punching. But now you're angry, I'm not sure you _can_ hold back."

"Well I can, so just leave it." He turns back to the X-Velocity, entering it, "So? Are we going to the docks or not?"

...

Part 1 complete. Damn, I hate doing this but its getting too long and I'm ghonna have to split it up.

Part two coming soon, decided I'd publish this now so I can at least get something out, the second part is kicking my ass, its literally beating me with a writers block so big even _Omega Supreme_ couldn't climb over it.


	36. the Owls Cartel

******The owl's cartel**

"Ok, I'm sensing seven guys that way, Hodge is one of them." Jean tells Scott, Kurt, and Cable as they wait at a forking section between two hallways. "They're thinking about, about the Bio sentinels."

"But, you should also check the other hallways." Cable tells them, also scanning. "Look carefully. Down the other section leads to 4 more guys, who're seeing images, from Monitors? That's a security room. You go down to Hodge without taking out these guys first; you'll set off the security system and get everyone killed."

"Cable's right, Jean, you and Nathan go to Hodge. Me and Kurt will go after the security system." Scott tells the group, who all make some gesture of agreement.

"So vhat I'm still not a hundred percent sure of is, what exactly do we do if we get cornered by more of those sentinels?" Kurt asks his leader, best friend, and surrogate brother.

"What I do when I can't think of a plan: Blast it until it stops moving." Scott replies.

"Seriously? I'm not sure if that would wor-"

"Kurt, it was a joke." Scott interrupts him.

"Oh, O- wait, YOU made a JOKE?" Kurt questions, jokingly shocked. "I do believe I just heard Satan begging for a snow shovel." Scott pushes him slightly, laughing a little at his reply.

"Ok, this way." Scott turns down another passage, leading them outside a room. The door cracked just enough for them to watch inside discreetly.

"Scout inside, don't get caught, see if you can find anything we can use to take them out." Scott tells him, earning the reply of two thumbs up and a quick, fang filled, smile, before being followed by a BAMF! And a puff of Hellish smoke.

Inside, Kurt appears in a corner unnoticed. Noticing a piece of hard metal attached to a railing, he turns it towards the entrance, before teleporting to another location, behind a small machine. Turning another item made of metal towards his previous location, he teleports to another spot and does the same, before repeating a few times. Now, Kurt isn't good at geometry, its math with points. However, Scott is, and has showed Kurt a rather simple, yet in Kurt's opinion incredibly awesome, trick with angles. Returning outside the room to Scott, Kurt explains where to aim before receiving a nod.

"...So while Trask and a bunch of other guys were dealing with Fury and Iron Man; get this, the mutants freed themselves and started tearing up the place. This one guy just blew up half the MOLD sentinel, and another hurled himself at it when it tried to flee, and set the damn thing on fire..." One guy explains to the other guards.

"That's nothing, a few months before I got locked up 'cause of those damn mutants. Me and a friend of mine, Duncan, were just talking when we saw this mutant smash open a wall for no reason. His mutie girlfriend was ghonna set our ride on fire, when this black kid covered in armour like a frikking samurai shot flaming bones at us."

"Flaming bones? You're chatting shi-" They get cut off by a sudden blast into the door, two more knock the door of the hinges.

Kurt teleports in between the group and their equipment, pushing them towards the centre of the room. Scott fires at the corner, his blast bouncing from the metal towards another piece of metal, before in a few seconds a stream of optic rays are bouncing from metal to metal, making a cage around the group, leading towards the door. Kurt places one last piece of metal, directing it towards the corner to make a constant loop of beams.

"You can try to stick your arm into the beam, but the force would shatter your hand and tear it apart down to a molecular level, enjoy that thought."

"Why you frikking mutants."

"Why thank you."

"Now how do we shut this off?" Scott ponders while looking at the control, "Kurt, go find Kitty, she's good with this kind of stuff."

"On it." Kurt ports away as Scott looks at the guards currently trapped in a constantly looping beam of energy.

"So," Scott rubs the back of his neck at the awkwardness of the situation, "Any of you catch the game last night?"

...

"So, how much do you know about the future?" Jean asks the war torn soldier as they walk through the hallway, "I mean, how much will be the same since you stopped that sentinel?"

"A few things, namely, that today is a really bad day to be a mutant. One of the first thing Bastion did when he was created was destroy the Xavier institute, and then of course, Magneto would launch a retaliatory attack that decimates the human population and wipes out over two million children, fuelling the furnace for mutants."

"Is that why you attacked him when you came back?"

"Technically that wasn't me, that was an alternate timeline me, but yes, he did that to reduce the amount of efficiency that Genosha could sustain itself. Magneto, while he's restored the place, hasn't gotten it to where it would be today in the old timeline. Of course, in my timeline he too didn't have as many resources as the previous one did, but this whole deal is confusing to explain."

"So, what about you, how did you grow up?"

"I'm a shell shocked war veteran who grew up watching mother figures being killed protecting me and my dad having to teach me how to fire a gun at the age of seven, not the happiest manger."

"What about me? Were we very close?"

"Actually, how to put this, you die. Heroically, but you die."

"W-What?"

"Not the time or place, Grey, lets just drop it and do what we're supposed to do."

"Can I ask you one more thing? How did you do that thing you did, with the air, and-"

"You mean use two force fields like a pair of fists?"

"Yeah, I never even thought of using it like that."

"Well, its a good thing Susan Storm did, she's the one who taught me how to do it. Its simple." He holds out his hands, causing two spheres of air to form into a force field. "Make the force fields, and then move them, just like any other object." She does as he does, making two force fields of her own. As he makes them move, she does the same, "Now, swing them, like you swing a fist." He punches the air before him, causing one force field to do the same. "Just like fighting with your hands. Its effective for pummelling and actually doing damage when there isn't an object to throw around." Jean also swings the force fields, as if they're fists punching the air. "Simple, see? Now come on, we have a mission to do and we're not going to get anywhere just waiting here."

...

In Genosha, The new group sit around a large room Magneto has provided for them to wait in as he returns, followed closely by Avalanche.

"Why are you putting me in charge of them? I hate kids."

"They're not kids, Avalanche, they're around your age and insist upon being referred to as teenagers. I learnt that when I too referred to them as the Children of the new age." Magneto replies to him.

"That doesn't answer my question."

"When I first had Mystique recruit you and the others, she never bothered to take care of you. Sure, she paid for living conditions, but never actually did anything to take care of you. Because of that, while Charles' children grew in skill, you did not, and we saw how badly that turned out. For nearly half a year you spent actually becoming friends with Xavier's children, and we know how that nearly compromised both groups. When I took you all back in, and gave you the training you needed you became greatly skilled, able to push your powers far beyond your previous believe, but you're still falling behind. This is why I'm placing you in charge of them. Unlike Mystique, you actually care about your teammates."

"That's news to me."

"I've seen the way you fight, Avalanche, I've seen the way you talk to your teammates. You may not notice, but if one X-Man is currently fighting your teammates, you'll get involved, even if it was already an unfair match. You may insult and get angry at Toad and the others, but deep down you care about them. I also know of your time when you joined Xavier's group to get close to Pryde, you actually bonded with the newer students."

"Yeah, and then I quit because they were all idiots and did too much work."

"Again, it wouldn't of been a problem if Mystique had given you the training I requested. But as I was saying, you may be aggressive, a loose cannon in fact, who has little to no care who gets caught in the cross fire. But you're also intelligent, and loyal, even when you were chasing Pryde around like a lost puppy and acting like a nice little boy with a crush just to make her like you, you were still loyal to your friends."

"Can you please not bring up the nice little boy with a crush moment? I'm still not ready to even joke about that."

"Tell me Avalanche, what do you want in life?"

"Well, to be honest, Power, and freedom, and control."

"Power, Freedom, and control. Those are the things leaders crave Avalanche. That is why you're the best one for the job. Out of all my lieutenants, you're the most responsible and capable, not to mention the most destructive and powerful. Its actually funny, had you not been such a violent sociopath you may have been Xavier's first pupil instead of Cyclops, you and him are so alike."

"I'm nothing like Summers."

"Smart, responsible, destructive, a leader, powerful and uncontrollable with a sense of loyalty to your teammates. Who does that describe, you? Or him? Why do you think you two hate each other so? Now go, Avalanche, you're in charge of them."

"But I still don't get it. Why do I have to?"

"Because, I am your commander and I told you so."

...

"Ok, so as you've probably heard, I'm your, instructor." Avalanche starts as he stands in front of the group, trying to get their attention.

"And?" Gunther questions.

"And, that means that you listen to what I have to say. Now then-"

"Wait, aren't you the guy who dated one of 'them'?" Asks Cimetta.

"Uh." Lance takes a breath. "Yes, I and one of the X-Men used to date, but that's not relevant-"

"So you're a traitor, who gets to preach to the new guys? I don't think I like this." Quill interrupts.

"Yeah? Well you're more useless then dust bunnies, so shut up, and listen before I rock you."

"'Rock you?' Oh god we're being instructed by a rapist."

"I'm Not a rapist! Why does everyone keep thinking I'm a rapist?"

"Because the way you talk could be mistaken for a sexual innuendo." Lorna replies, sighing at him.

"And you seem unusually aggressive." Oswald adds.

"Well I'm not! I'll have you know I've never once done anything to hurt a girl."

"Really? What are you, gay?"

"Yeah, I bet he's gay for the white haired one."

"Me and Pietro are not Gay!"

"Oh, Pietro, even his name sounds gay."

"I'm not denying that Pietro might be gay, but he isn't gay with me! For one, he's been here since the beginning and been on my team for nearly over a year, and I still like the psychotic Red haired Australian with a Flame thrower attached to his wrist more than him."

"Oh, so now you're homophobic."

"Not liking someone who might be gay isn't Homophobic, its just phobic, unless its because of the gay part that its Homo-"

"Hehe, You said Homo twice then."

"That's It! Go teach yourselves, I'm done." He cracks open the room, separating them from him as he storms out.

"So, now that we got rid of him, can we mess with Xavier's kids?" Cal asks Lorna.

"Yes, now we can."

...

Back at the mansion, the New Recruits are just hanging around the Rec room trying to find something to pass the time. As the 'peace negotiation' fell through, they've ran out of things to do.

Bobby and Sam play video games on the TV while online, connected to some friends of theirs, and by friends of theirs, I mean other super powered Teenagers.

'Flaming boy is online.' The TV pops up.

"Oh cool, Johnny's online." Bobby comments, before adding him to the game party, "Yo, Johnny, How's you're sister?"

"Why does everyone always ask how's my sister whenever I join a party?" the Boy on the other end replies.

"Cause she looks like Jessica Alba." Another person in the party comments.

"Huh, Didn't know Parker was online." Sam says to himself, "Sup Pete, what you been up to?"

"Well, other than the extra curricular activities I do that I'm unable to say in a public chat room, nothing much. There's this one guy in my game who just keeps getting slaughtered, Its like they have no idea how to play."

"Really? Who?"

"Some guy named White Wolf or something, guy's got two kills, 27 deaths, and that's in one game."

"Wow, really? That bad?"

"Hey, I played with that guy once, yeah, he really sucks." Johnny adds, laughing a little, "Oh, here comes my sister, none of you guys say anything."

"We promise."

"Hey guys, what's up?" A female voice says into a separate mic as guest player joins the game adding to Johnny's game, now adding a 'Flaming boy (1)' to it.

"Hey Sue, you're hot."

"Bobby I told you not to say anything! That's my sister!"

"I'm just saying, I think your sister's hot."

"The sister who is actually listening in on this, you remember that right?" The female voice adds.

"Technically, only Peter promised. Me and Bobby can say anything we want. So, Sue, you want to be my date to a dance this Friday?" Sam asks, "It'll make that guy who stole my lunch money the other day incredibly jealous."

"Dude!" Johnny pretty much screams into the mic.

"Sorry, I already have a boyfriend, you remember Reed right? He stood up for you to that Mayor guy the other day."

"Oh, the guys ancient, he's like what, 29?"

"21; and you realize he's actually standing right next to Johnny right now." A deeper, male voice speaks through one of the mics.

"Oh, this is awkward. I'm going to go see if Harry or MJ or Gwen or even Liz wants to do something." Peter comments, before a node saying 'Radioactivebl00d left your party' appears.

"Er," Sam rubs the back of his head, nervous; Before Bobby pushes the power button.

"Great, you made Mr Fantastic get mad at us; you just had to say he's old." Bobby scolds his friend in a joking matter.

"You're the one who showed absolutely no subtlety when talking to Susan. You better hope you didn't get her angry, They don't call her the Invisible Woman because she's unnoticed in crowds."

"Can you guys stop bickering and turn the TV back on to some actual TV?" Tabitha questions, a little annoyed.

"And by quiet, I am trying to enjoy my lunch in peace." Amara adds, as she sits holding a sandwich, heating it with her powers.

"Why can't you people all shut up, we're trying to do something here." Ray shouts/tells the group as he and Roberto arm wrestle.

"Yeah! I can't break Ray's arm and masculinity if you guys keep making a racket."

"Hey, guys, your honest opinion, do you think these cargo jeans go better with, or without the belt?" Jubilee asks standing by the door, "I'm not sure if I can pull off the sagging pants look."

"Well, you look like Avril Lavigne, before she went all Barbie-pop." Sam tells her.

"Well, I guess it depends on the underwear and the shirt if the sagging jeans will look right. With Evan it looked stupid, but that was because the way he had it, don't want it too high or too low, like this." Bobby adds while lifting his shirt up, looking at the way his pants sag. "It's a look only some can pull off."

"You know, you both look like idiots, idiots whose pants I'll actually pull off if you don't start wearing them right." Tabitha tells them.

"Don't criticise the current fashion, this is how people dress now."

"Yeah, and People are idiots. As proven by the Darwin awards."

"Well I guess it looks all right. Still not completely sure." Jubilee mutters, while messing with the front of her pants.

"Whatever, I'm going to see what I can buy at the mall, Thanks for the Credit card 'Berto." Tabitha tells the group, taking Roberto's credit card from his wallet.

"Wait, Hey!" Roberto shouts before running after her, abandoning his competition with Ray.

"Yes, undisputed winner by default!" Ray cheers, "Ok, whose next?"

Amara sighs, before throwing a ball of fire at him.

"Hey!" He screams, falling back while trying to put out the fire.

"Lousy son of a," Roberto mutters as he returns, his hair messed up from an apparent mini explosion.

"You're the one who isn't careful with your stuff. I love Tabby, but even I know to keep my money closer then my skin." Amara tells the much taller boy.

"Whatever, does anyone know where Logan stashes his beer? I could really use a drink."

"Sorry, he moved it; we're still looking for it." Sam replies.

"Damn, do you know where Scott keeps those energy drinks of his? If I can't get drunk I'll go with that."

"Nope, but I think I know where the Braddocks keep their Red Bull." Ray adds.

"Ewe, I'd rather eat my face."

"Why don't you just get a glass of water?" Amara questions.

"Fine, I'll do that." Roberto sighs, walking towards the kitchen. Turning the tap on, he's surprised to find the water frozen solid instead of flowing.

"Bobby, did you freeze the taps again?" He questions, returning to the Rec room.

"No, I only do things once, otherwise it gets stale."

"Once? You froze my underwear draw solid at least three times in the last month." Jubilee questions, glaring.

"That's different; you react completely different each time. So it's like a different prank each time."

"Then who froze the tap?" Roberto asks.

Unnoticed, several metal appliances start to move about. The Metal hinges of the sofa move up, knocking Jamie off and causing him to nearly drown Ray with Jamies.

"What the?" Bobby and Sam mutter in union, standing up. Spontaneously, both their flies become undone and their pants fall down, followed afterwards by both Jubilee's and Roberto's. "Hey what the!"

Catching on, Amara grabs her own pants before they fall as well.

"Ok, someone is messing with us, Betsy?" Bobby asks, pulling his pants up.

"She's out on a mission, Jean?" Sam answers and then questions, trying to cover up his underwear.

"Her too, plus she's too nice. Any of the Brotherhood?" Jubilee also questions, before loosing her balance and falling.

"That new green haired chick can control metal like Magneto, maybe her. But the ice?"

"That Cal guy can rip off powers; maybe he copied Bobby's to lure you back into the room."

"Well, to quote a very great man. I hope they know, this means war."

...

The X-Velocity lands, perching outside above a building above overlooking a warehouse. As the entrance opens, Storm leads the team outside, allowing the Velocity door/staircase to close.

"This place looks like hell." Julian mutters as he looks at the warehouse.

"This place SMELLS like hell." X-23 adds.

"Like everything else in the world is so much better." Foley sarcastically comments in a pessimistic tone.

"Ok, here's the plan." Hellion starts, "I'll enter, pretending to be a stoner looking for a score. Ask for the Owl, and get proof that he's a drug dealer. Find a way to prove it as his drug machine that killed this Angel Salvador. Betsy, you keep tabs on me telepathically. Cessily, you sneak through the water pipes or other small entrance. Brian, if we need help, you and Santo can bust in, break down some walls and smash some heads, all that matters is we get proof he's-"

"Wait, why do you get to be the brave undercover one?" Santo questions.

"Because, I'm the one who looks more human and more like a drug addict. You're covered in rock, Cassidy's grey, Betsy's hair is all mutany pu-"

"Dyed Purple, not a mutation. I'm actually a blondish brunette colour."

"Whatever, and plus-"

"I'll go." X-23 interrupts. "I look completely human, I've been trained to pretend to be a drug addict in case I need to target a Drug dealer, and I'm the best fighter. Plus since I joined the Mansion I've lost half my bodyweight of muscle mass, so I'm quite skinny. I can do it."

"Wait, Train to pretend... Target a... What are you talking about?"

"Oh god." Santo hits his head.

"Wait, You didn't know?" Cessily asks.

"Know what?"

"To be fair, I only know 'cause Betsy zapped it from Logan and told me." Brian adds.

"Know, what?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot you didn't know. I shouldn't of said that, I didn't want you to-" X-23 starts, only to be interrupted.

"Know What! Will someone tell me what it is you all know that I don't."

Looking around, specifically at Storm, who merely mouths 'you don't have to if you don't want to.'

"Did you not think it was weird that my codename is 'X-23'? It has nothing to do with my powers as doesn't sound like a codename."

"Well, you also dress like a boy and only like one song, and its a classical piece. I chose not to question everything weird about you. Besides, what does Captain Britain have to do with being a flying brick? Or Hellion have to do with Green glowing telekinetic blasts?"

"Ride of the Valkyries is a pretty awesome song." Santo mutters, completely missing the point of the conversation.

"I picked it because, its technically my real name. Logan isn't my relative; I'm his, genetically altered, clone."

"What?"

"About 18 years ago, Logan did a mission that involved breaking into a HYDRA base."

"The terrorist organisation? I heard about them when I was reading that SHIELD database thing we got to look at."

"Yes. During the mission, Logan lost a lot of blood, but recovered. HYDRA managed to keep it stored along with Sabretooth's, who was apparently also there. About two years later, Logan was kidnapped by Weapon Plus, the bioengineering company, and put through an experimental procedure that would kill a normal man. They grafted Admantium onto his bones. When HYDRA learnt of this a month later, they decided to recreate it. The first few tries didn't work, so they tried to clone him with the Blood sample. But it wasn't stored too good and the sample was damaged. To compensate, they tried twenty two ways to clone him, before finally, by replacing the damaged parts for a female scientists. They got me. I was trained from the age of three to be an assassin, and only escaped less than a year ago. After a few incidents, I was able to Destroy HYDRA's head and one of her assassins, and fake my death. Then, after being found alive, transferred from SHIELD to HAMMER and nearly recaptured, I'm here."

"So, you're, an assassin clone, designed by terrorists. Fuck me." Clearly shocked at it, Hellion doesn't exactly make it look like he's OK with this. Causing Laura to look down upset.

"Language." Ororo chastises Hellion, who didn't realize he swore.

Turning towards a pile of bags they brought with them, Laura pulls out of one her regular clothes, planning to use it as a disguise to sneak into the building.

As she starts to unzip her uniform, Santo stands in between her and the group, facing them and providing her a wall of privacy.

...

Down on the ground floor, X-23 walks towards the building, with two thugs standing outside. Hiding a microphone inside her mouth to record anything they say.

"Stop, I don't think this is the place for a kid." One of the thuggish guards tells her.

"I heard the Owl is here, any chance I can meet him?" She replies, feigning drug cravings.

"How did-" One starts, only for the other to shove him, making him shut up.

"I heard he could hook me up with some serious stuff, I got money." She adds.

'Wow, you actually sound convincing.' Betsy tells her telepathically.

"Well, I suppose he'd want another costumer-"

"Idiot, shut up, you know they lost their source of, our products, remember?"

"Oh yeah, we got other stuff too though, just because he specializes in, that, doesn't mean he ain't got other stuff."

"Fine, follow us. Frikking idiot, be glad she ain't a cop, barely looks old enough to ride a bike." The more intelligent one mutters, leading them down into the building.

Walking into a large room, she looks around to see several open rooms with what looks like prison bars, lots of blood on the walls and machines that have two long apparatuses that look like they could do what the Coroner described.

As several more guards and thugs stand around, wearing just simple black suits, she notices they lead to a large chair, with a large, imposing man sits. Large, bushy orange hair surround his head, leaving a bald patch on top. Long eyebrows make him look like the animal he gets his name sake from, with long mutton chops covering his ears, and pale, almost chalk white skin; he resembles something out of a nightmare. A dark black coat, make of black feathers attached to each other, with wing-like flaps hanging from the arms, gives him a bird look, fitting his name.

"So, who's this?" he questions, with a very distinct voice.

'Is that what this Owl Guy sounds like? He sounds like Tim Curry Impersonating a pirate.'

'Quiet, I'm trying to concentrate.'

"Laura, I, er heard that you could hook me up."

"Well did you now? Who told you that? You ain't wearing a wire are you?"

"Er, no." She replies.

"Well, maybe we will have to search you for one." This of course, makes her uncomfortable. "I'm just kidding, what kind of police force would send a kid undercover? Ok, lets just have a quick blood test and-"

"What?"

"Well, we need to check, just in case you're a mutant. MGH is of short supply, we need as much as we can get, and well, mutants are the only source."

'That's enough to bust him right? He just confessed to selling it and sounds.'

"So, just a simple bit of blood, you ain't scared of needles are you?"

"N-No, I mean, pft, what kind of loser is afraid of some needles?"

'I resent that, Needles are freaky.'

'Get out of my head Betsy.'

The Owl pulls out a gun sized needle, with a small LCD screen on the base, using a gun-like handle to hold it. Pressing it into her skin, she barely flinches, good thing she has a high pain tolerance, drawing out a few inches of blood.

"Only just got this, makes it easier to find mutants. You'd be surprised what a drug dealer can afford."

'He's practically gloating about being a parasite, he's an idiot.'

Taking the Needle gun out of her arm, he waits about a minute before the screen tells him the results: Positive.

Smiling, he looks up, its results plastered over his face with his expression.

"Well, this is one of those good news, bad news situations, Laura." Two thugs go to grab her arms, trying to hold her. "Good for us, bad for-" Before they can react, she twists her wrist, grabbing the thugs' arms. Pulling forward, she elbows them in the gut, flipping up using them for support. Landing on the shoulders of one, she jumps off, making them stumble, landing on one knuckle first, hard Admantium bones colliding with his skull and possibly fracturing it. Flipping back, she kicks one in the head, before spinning and roundhouse kicking him afterwards, knocking him out. Within a second, all five of them fall down to the floor from unconsciousness.

Two more run at her, to which she leaps at them, fists out. They pull out guns, so she pops her claws. Landing in front of them with her claws lodged into the guns, pulling back to tear them apart.

"Oh $&!£." The Owl mutters, upon realizing what's going on. "You're not just a mutant, are you? You're an X-Man."

"Yes, and as of eight hours ago, SHIELD agent." She replies, elbowing the two thugs in the nuts, and side kicking another when he runs at her.

"Huh, well, too bad for you I have one little surprise in my feathers." He mutters, reaching into one of his sleeves, pulling out a weird, almost sci-fi looking, dart gun.

Firing at the eight unconscious thugs, darts hit into their necks, filling their veins with MGH. Each one soon wakes, beginning to change. The first starts to turn into metal, which then somehow sets on fire. Another starts to charge with electricity, so much so that nearby metal starts to melt. A third, notably fatter, starts to swell in the stomach, until two, worm like things rip out of his abdomen, eating whatever they can. The fourth starts to generate a pink mist, until eventually his cells start to connect with it, combining to make a strange, impossible mist creature. The fifth grows fur, talons, and starts to increase slightly in strength. The sixth stays completely physically normal, but is now REALLY full of energy. "What? That it? Man I feel jipped." They complain, kicking a Rock. One starts to grow bigger, bones becoming deformed as they grow, along with more muscle and finally spikes. The last one starts to duplicate, similar to Jamie, only each time with less mass, causing them to start to look like Zombies.

"Enjoy." The Owl mutters, leaving the room as his now super powered thugs circle X-23.

"Guys, she needs Backup!" Betsy shouts outside from the top of the neighbour building.

"Brian, dig into the side, Santo, you follow him. Josh, you and Betsy go through the back entrance, you should be able to flank them. Storm, er, do I get to give you orders?" Julian commands/asks, as each one listen to his orders.

"In this situation, I would recommend that if you do, you do it fast."

"Ok, you see about tearing the roof apart, start a little rain to get people away and, well, shoot lightning around for drama and effect." Storm nods, and does as commands, "Cessily, if you can hear this in the com link, back Laura up, And me? I'll just try and find the Owl."

As the blazing metal one gets near X-23, Cessily rises from the water supply and jumps on him, being flipped off of him easily but diverting his attention to her. The now feral looking one joins in, just as a psychic blast tears him away as Betsy flies towards him. With a swift uppercut, the fire one falls back as Cessily gets up, using her partially liquid body to shape a club with her hand.

The apparently powerless one tries to sneak behind Betsy and strike her, only to be tackled by Brian, flying him into a wall. Undamaged, the guy tries to punch him, but fails to do any harm due to Brian's force field.

The electric one tries to strike at them, but Rockslide punches him into a wall. The now deformed on stubbles towards one of the X-Men, only for Elixr to tackle him into a wall, apparently knocking him out. When he turns, they start to rise, so his kicks them in the ribs. They just shrug it off, using their spikes to stab Josh in the arm. Placing a hand over the injury, he heals himself, before turning his golden skin into a dark coal colour. He punches the thug's wrist, causing it to bubble and eventually fall apart. However, it just heals.

"Oh for Christ's sake." He grabs the arm as it goes for a punch, before using his reverse-healing trick to destroy its shoulder, tearing its arm off and beating it with it. One of the duplicate zombies jump on his back, causing it to reverse heal and fall apart.

The Mist one tries to surround them, only for a gust of wind to catch its attention, causing it to leave to fight Storm.

When several duplicate Zombies jump on X-23, she elbows one in the ribs, breaking two of them, uppercuts one, shattering its jaw, head butts a third, fracturing its skull and leaving it with a concussion, grabs and throws the fourth by its arm, snapping its bone. One runs at her, so she jumps and knees it in the throat, crushing its windpipe.

"Carful, I'll have to heal all that." Josh shouts, ducking and tripping the healing abomination.

"They'll live." She replies, dodging as the two worms jump at her, eating the ground where she formally stood. "I'm going to go find Owl, I still have his scent, I can track him down." Stabbing one of the worms as they leap at her, she leaps up, just as the other tackles her into the wall. The source of the two worms, the Maggot of a man, approaches her, smirking. One worm wraps around her, crushing her, as the other approaches, lunging at her. The Maggot man is close enough to kick. The worm is centre metres away. No time. She kicks up, popping the foot claw, straight into The Maggot man's throat. The worms stop, letting her go.

"Damn it." She mutters, as they collapse to the floor. Kicking the blood off of her foot. "Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, he made me kill him." She ruefully complains. Sniffing the air, she detects Owl's scent, before running after him.

...

Kurt teleports through the base, searching for the other group.

Finally, he hear's the familiar sound of Logan cursing under his breath. Teleporting to the location of the sound, he sees their shadows closing in around a corner. Leaping to the ceiling, he crawls alongside it, reaching them without being noticed.

"Boo!" He drops before them, making them all, with the exception of Logan, jump a little.

"Quit messing around Elf, I smelt you five minutes ago looking for us. What do 'ya want?"

"Scott and I found the security room, we need Kitty to hack it."

"Half-pint, Tin man, you two go with the elf." Logan commands, before turning to the side. He sniffs the air, picking something up. "Cajun, Stripes, you two continue down here, I need to have a little chat with an old friend of ours." They nod in agreement before separating, Kurt teleporting the two with him as Logan goes down a separate corridor.

"...And Gateway couldn't take us to where they are exactly why Again?" The sound of the former 'muscle' of the team brings a slight smile to Logan's face. In all honesty he doesn't actually like Evan personally, but the simple fact that he was his responsibility at one point is enough to make him, slightly, happy to see him.

"Shut it Spyke, he got us this far didn't he? Now, unless you want reminding exactly what I can do, zip it." Calisto replies, cracking her wrists as they walk down the corridor.

"Oh yeah, Calisto and her mysterious and dangerous power, I'm terrified."

"Well you should be, Acid hurts, remember that."

"Evan, Evan, Evan, looks like somebody got whipped." Logan mutters, approaching them. At first startled, until realizing who it is.

"Wolverine! What are, what are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing."

"We're looking for our two youngest members, Sarah and Lucas. They disappeared mysteriously last night and according to Caliban they're here, but apparently somehow aged."

"Funny, that's what I'm doing here."

After relaying Cable's explanation to them, as well as Fury's mission and updating him on the facts on the X-Men's new status, Evan and Calisto take a moment to think bout it.

"Seriously? Time Travel? I know shooting spikes and starting fires is one thing, but literal time travel?"

"Yeah, not something you expect, but if you can be shot by a tank and still drink beer the next day you start to believe in anything."

"Wow, you've been shot by a tank?"

"Yeah, and the closest thing to a best friend is a 17 year old demon who doesn't know the difference between a joke and a serious situation, and psychopathic nut job who wears spandex and works for SHIELD, oh. I once teamed up with he leader of an alien race to fight his creator's mercenary hunter drone, you want to know anything else weird about my long life or do you want to look for your kid?"

...

Back with Cyclops, he waits patiently as Kurt radios that he's on his way. Still keeping his eye on the caged guards, he occasionally fires another blast into the energy cage, in order to keep the 'bars' strong.

"You think you mutants can stop us?" One guard starts, "You think a team of, what, five, six maybe? You think that would be enough?"

"You think your skull could withstand the one of my optic blasts? Last I checked they could vaporize Titanium. Not just smash it, not just dent it; vaporize it. "

"Just try it, go on; kill us like the savage animals you freaks are." One says, "We've been bugged to turn into sentinels if you do."

"You, you willingly did that? I thought Hodge was experimenting on you."

"Yeah, and you need volunteers. So long as I know its for a good cause, I'd jump into a plane propeller."

"You people are disturbed." Scott turns from them, taking out a radio. "This is Cyclops, requesting SHIELD back up. These people are criminally insane in their hatred for mutants."

He gets no reply, just static, No reception.

"That can't be good."

"You know what else can't be good?" The one who tried to taunt him questions, before pulling out a small combat knife. Stabbing the others in the throat, he slits his own neck, causing the same change as before.

"Oh that really isn't good." Scott mutters as the guards' dead bodies start to turn into metal, ripping off their skin and clothing to reveal the human sizes Sentinels. Cold and mechanical, they just mechanically walk through the optic beam, barely moving from the force. He fires a Beam at them, only for it to be repelled. One flies at him, punching him in the chest, knocking him back and flying into a wall.

Landing hard inside the next room, having smashed through concrete, Scott starts to panic a little. No throbbing pain, so nothing's broken. He tries to move, only for a sharp pain in his shoulder along with a crack, so one arms dislocated. He looks at his legs, they're moving. He can feel it, so the spine's ok. Now, how does he deal with the situation?

"Eradicate mutant strain." The bio mechanical creatures all repeat in union.

"Eradicate this." He kicks with one leg, allowing him to get to his knees. Thinking fast, he fires at the ceiling, causing the three things to be covered in rubble.

'That will by me some time, Got to think fast.' He thinks to himself. 'What are they made of again? Admantium, damn, can't break that, I've tried. But if its cells then they can't be solid Admantium, the human skin isn't solid, so what holds them together in these things. Damn, Nathan mentioned it a few minutes ago, or was it hours, I can't remember. Concussion induced Memory lose? He said it was wires, something like that, made of something, so it can-' He's cut out of his trail of thoughts when a concussive blast from the sentinels knocks him into a wall, as they blast their way free from the rubble.

'Scott, I know you can here me, I sensed your getting pummelled.' a Voice speaks in his head telepathically.

"Jean?"

'No, Cable.'

"Nate, I've got a dislocated shoulder, possible concussion, now a broken rib, and I'm pinned down by three of these advanced sentinels with two more somewhere."

'Oh boo hoo, the Scott Summers who raised me could fight fifty of them and win.'

"Yeah? How?"

'Blast, full force, hold nothing back. The cells are held together by copper wires, tiny ones too.'

"Copper? I can tear apart copper."

'I know, when I was 9 you tore apart Bastion itself with your powers.'

Scott looks up to see them approaching, grouped up now as the other two surround him.

"Surrender and face eradication peacefully. Your blasts are powerless." The sentinels tell him in union.

"You mean, these blasts?" He clicks his fingers next to his visor, causing the visor to flip open, hitting the ceiling once more. They react this time, directing force fields upwards to repel the falling rubble. Scott however, uses it as a distraction to roll away from them, allowing him to get all of them in his line of fire. "Lets try it shall we?" He rips off the visor, causing the full force to escape, crushing anything in its path down to an atomic level. The sentinels try to resist, but their cells just get tore apart from each other, including the ones that formed into the energy source, leaving them entirely dead.

"I did it, i..."

'Scott? Scott! SCOTT! DAD!' Cable mind-shouts as Scott collapses, succumbing to the concussion.

He jolts back awake as a foot hits his broken rib.

"Get up." A female, but not at all soothing voice tells him. He looks to see that not only has his visor been replaced on his head, but also two unfamiliar mutants, the two he's looking for. "You look pathetic, Commander Summers."

"Wh- Who are-"

"Names Bishop, your number one fan here is Marrow. Don't know how much Nate told you, but we're from his time, only got lost on the way back." The larger male one explains. "When Nate used the Phoenix to turn back time, we were fighting alongside Freedom Force, you know them as the Brotherhood. When I saw the energy I panicked, and use my power to absorb and energy to project a force field to reflect the energy, Marrow here was close enough so she was in the shield too. Managed to hold it off for a few minutes, until it overwhelmed me and we too were reversed. Apparently by doing that, when it reached the time I got to before overwhelmed, the mass that built us up rushed and reformed us, including our past selves. By all logic it makes no sense, especially since we should be in a nonexistent timeline instead of this one, but apparently time travel has many flaws."

"Ok, That was, a lot of information no one asked for. You realize I have a concussion right?"

"Let me help." Bishop places a finger above his head, causing a large static charge to connect to them, and slowly, Scott starts to heal slightly, not fully, but enough. "When I absorb energy I can release it any way I want. in a sonic scream, in a static charge that increases metabolism and causes mitosis to increase. Or just energy blasts."

"That's really cool."

"Yeah, 'cept I absorb it in my muscles, not my skin like you or others, so it has to burn through the skin first. And I don't have a good enough healing factor to repair every scar it does, just look at my arm. Stuck it into a reactor thinking I'd absorb it. While the muscles did, the skin became so hot it melted to the reactor, had to have it cut off."

"We don't have time for your damn hero worship Bishop, we have a mission." Marrow shouts at him. Leading them away as Bishop helps Scott to his feet.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"Hodge, we're not letting that dumb ass recreate the monster Stark did in our timeline."

"He's not too far away, down here." Marrow concludes, leading to what looks like a wall. Nodding to Bishop, he calmly walks to the wall, places a hand against it, and suddenly, not unlike Gambit's trick, it explodes.

"This way."

...

"Hodge sir, we're detecting five unidentified mutant signatures heading this way." A scientist tells the tall, slightly overweight business man. The blond haired man in charge turns to look at his readings, before smirking. The lab is surrounded by machines, and is held above a large pool of some blue, boiling liquid by large beams of supporting structures, with only railings to stop people falling to a very painful death. Why anyone would purposely place an important lab above what is effectively blue lava is a sign of insanity, thought it does look cool and helps with plot, so lets ignore how unbelievably stupid this is.

"Everything's going according to plan, keep and eye on them." Hodge commands, taking a small needle from a table. Taking off his jacket, he injects it into his own arm, gripping his discarded Jacket while doing so. He reaches to his side, pulling out a small handgun that had been holstered underneath his arm.

"What's your plan sir?" Another scientist asks.

"Well, they're going to come here, and like the monsters they are they're going to kill me to get to Bastion. Once they do, they're just going to release him onto their world, and soon, I shall be remembered as the one who heroically killed the mutants known as the X-Men, and saved all of humanity from the cancer that is the X-Gene." Hodge tells him, motioning to a large machine behind him.

"But sir, that's..." The scientist questions while pointing to the same machine.

"Stop!" Jean shouts, as two doors to the room fly open. Her and Cable enter, staring down Hodge.

Then, a blast of Red Energy shoots open a secret passageway, as Scott, Bishop, and Marrow enter.

"Remember, you kill them they turn." Bishop tells Marrow, as a small smile curves on her face. Two guards hold guns to the three, only for two spikes to be jammed into the guns. She jumps and knees one in the throat, before kicking the other in the head. Leaping off of them, She lands above two more, stamping on the head of one, possible fracture to the skull now, and then stamps onto the shoulder of another, breaking his collar bone in half. Leaping onto an extremely large man, she stabs into his shoulder with two spikes in her knees, twisting him around, snapping his neck and then PULLING the head clean off, she kicks his body onto the floor, shooting spikes at the ground around him to make a hole in the floor, causing it to fall into the molten metal.

"I said kill and they turn!"

"I destroyed the body before they could." Marrow replies, firing two spikes at two other guards, causing them to fall of the railing and into the molten metal.

"Nice tricks." Hodge comments, clapping sarcastically.

"You're under arrest Hodge!" Cyclops shouts. 'God I sound cool. I've always wanted to arrest someone'. "For crimes against humanity, unlawful experimentation on human subjects, and conspiracy to cause Mass genocide! Stand down and surrender."

"Huh, big words. Do you even have a driver's licence kid?" Hodge replies, noting their young ages. He clocks his handgun and fires at Jean, who obviously reflects it with her Telekinesis. Taking this as a reason to fire, Cable fires with his own weapon, shooting him dead in the forehead.

At first he falls back, to which the scientists all look with shock.

"Ok, so he's dead. Everyone Ok?" Scott questions, to which most reply with a nod.

"Like you really care." Marrow mutters under her breath.

"So now do we-Oh My God!" Jean interrupts herself, upon seeing Hodge getting back up. "He's Alive! You shot him and he's alive! How-"

"Relax, a headshot isn't always an instant kill, no matter what Call of Duty wants you to think." Cable interrupts, before firing several shots at his body and torso, even into the neck. However, he barely even flinches. "Ok, maybe not."

"Hehehe." Hodge laughs darkly, ripping off his shirt to reveal the gunshot wounds did indeed pierce his skin, but not causing any injury, not even blood. Gripping one gunshot, he tears off the surrounding skin, to reveal dark red and blue metal skin. He then reaches to the gunshot on his head, one that did bleed, sticking a finger into the hole, and tearing away the skin. As a strange, greenish liquid drips out, underneath is the dark red and black organic metal circuitry of something much more dangerous than a simple Sentinel. "Long time no see, Nathan. How's your sister?"

"Bastion."

"Well, this is a good site. The one who killed me, his bitch, his son who failed to kill me again and had to let SHIELD do it. Oh, and you two, I believe your resistance fighters from the future? Well, this is going to be fun." Bastion taunts, Nathan attempts to fire at him, but every blast from the gun is deflected or absorbed. "Where's the other guests? Lets invite them here." With a wave of his hand, walls start to distort and mold away, doors and even hallways open up, having not been there originally.

"What the hell? How is he doing this?"

"You want to know? Because I have control over any Bio-sentinels in the area. Yeah, that's right, this entire base is one big, living Sentinel, just waiting for me to let it kill you."

All across the base, weapons mold out of walls and floors, firing at whatever X-Men are there, causing them to dodge and roll, driving them down the new hallways, right into this one lab.

"Now, this is a party. Lets cut up the cake, who wants to be the cake first?"

...

"Why is it so hot in here?" Asks Catseye to her group as they sit inside the large room given to them as their own 'Rec room' by Magneto. As they drove Avalanche away with their annoyance, they've been left to their own devices.

"Yeah, I can't stay solid." Vincente adds, as he struggles to stay in his almost solid form. "Think Magneto's too cheap to pay air for conditioning?"

"One, Magneto doesn't 'pay' for anything, everything we have is either self sustained through farming or provided by a mutants power. And Two, that's not natural heat, Bayville isn't that hot this time of year." Lorna, still acting as leader, tells him.

"What? You think its a mutant doing this?" Quill asks.

"Well who else?"

"Pyro? Or maybe..."

"Shut up for a second." Cal interrupts, closing his eyes. Holding out a hand, at first it covers in purple slime, then metal starts to move around it, then a force field, then quills, fur, muscles, thicker skin, and then finally, fire, before then ice. "That Magma and Iceman. They're here somewhere."

Outside the room, Amara and Bobby are perched against the wall, with Amara heating the wall.

"I don't get it, what exactly will this achieve?" Amara asks.

"Wait for it." He tells her, and as they wait, they do in fact achieve something: Sprinklers. Of course Magneto would install a sprinkler system if Pyro is living here, and as his flames don't produce smoke, they go off to heat sensors instead of smoke sensors. As the mutants inside react, Amara stops heating, and instead Bobby places his own hands against the wall, freezing it. Causing the inside air to start to get cold, making the sprinkler water incredibly cold. As they struggle to handle the heat, the water starts to freeze completely, making inside hail.

"Ok, now we can leave." Bobby tells her, as they exit the complex, using an Ice slide to get back to Bayville.

...

Inside a bathroom a few minutes later, Amara looks in a mirror, touching up on a bit of makeup.

"Bobby's pranks always make the blush run." She comments to herself, before finishing up and slightly brushing her hair. Yawning a little, she starts to leave before a strange smell gets her attention. Looking at the toilet, a mysterious purple goo bubbles inside. "Does no one flush in this man-" She stops when, what looks like an animal, moves inside. "Oh god…" Before she can finish, A hand reaches from the toilet, pulling her towards it. The purple goo jumps out of the toilet, reforming into Vincente, who then lands feet first to the back of her head, forcing her into the toilet. Smirking, he flushes the handle a few times, laughing, before diving into the sink drain before she can set him on fire.

"What happened?" Bobby asks Sam, a few minutes later as Amara sits outside the bathroom, covered in a blanket being comforted by Jubilee.

"Swirly, At least three flushes. Apparently they hid inside the bathroom somewhere and jumped out, grabbed her, and forcefully flushed her head in the toilet."

Having a CSI style flashback, they see Amara doing her makeup when a mysterious assailant jumps out of the shower and forcefully flushes her head down the toilet.

"Any leads?"

"Found something," Ray shouts from inside the bathroom, using rubber gloves to pick up mysterious purple goo. "Looks like that guy with the messed up shape shifting powers."

"How is she? She saying anything yet?" Bobby asks, looking towards the two girls.

"She's still traumatized by the whole thing, its probably her first swirly." Jubilee replies, as Amara just shakes a little. "Completely ruined her make up too."

"Well, like the toilet, its time for us, to spin back at them." Bobby comments, putting on a pair of Scott's sunglasses for effect.

'YEEEEEAAAAAAH!' Is heard as the Who start to play.

"Oh sorry, gotta answer this." Ray tells them, pulling out his phone and cutting the music, "Yeah, hello? Yeah, Ok, Yeah, she's a little- Yeah." He hangs up. "Its Tabitha, she's coming back so she can check on Amara."

"Ok, Roberto, Ray, you take Amara to the med lab, Mr McCoy'll take care of her. Jubes, Sam, find Jamie, its time we struck back."

...

The EVIL New Recruits, as we will be calling them, walk across Bayville in the direction of the bay that gets its name, so that they can return to Genosha. "Hey, what's that?" Questions Quill, as they see, what looks like, a grey bridge, possibly metal, linking to Genosha.

"Magneto must o' made a bridge while we were gone, so we can actually get to town without those metal orbs."

As they start to cross the bridge, they realize something's off, namely, the thick smell of wet paint.

"Something's up, this isn't metal." Lorna tells them, "I can't move any of it. In fact, I think its... ICE!"

Before they can react, a beam of fireworks hits the centre of the bridge, causing them to fall into the bay's water.

"They. Are. Dead." Cal comments, struggling to float.

...

"Ok, I think we established ourselves as better." Bobby comments as he sits in Logan's chair in the Rec Room, alongside the other New Recruits.

"Wait, how come the Professor hasn't, you know, stopped us?" Questions Jubilee as she leans on the sofa.

"Yeah, and when we took Amara downstairs because of her swirly, we found that Mr McCoy's not in his lab." Roberto adds.

"The Professor's Royce is gone too." Comments Ray, who earlier wished to steal it.

"Wait, I think I hear them." Sam tells them, listening as he hears the gates open, and the sound of a car driving in. Looking out the window, they see the car returning to the garage.

"I wonder where they went?"

"Probably..." As they hear the garage door open, they hear four distinct noises: Hank's voice, the Professor's voice, an unknown woman with a familiar accent, and, to their surprise, barking, from a happy sounding wolf.

Instantly dropping what they were doing, they run out of the Rec room, Roberto first, only for a red furred wolf to jump and tackle him to the ground.

"Rahne!" They cheer in union, as their old friend returns.

"What? That it? No happy birthday Rahne?" The girl questions, reverting to her normal form. Her Fur retracts into her pores, her bones shift in position in an inhuman fashion. Muscles contract, her face completely reverts, and the nanofibic clothing designed to contract into unnoticeable fibres in the fur revert to a pair of jeans, shoes, and green shirt. "Or did you think your so great I want to come back for no special reason?"

Its true, today is her birthday, and is the reason her Mother via Adoption, Dr Moira MacTaggart, decided to let her visit.

"What, is this like a present or something? To come back?"

"Not exactly." She replies, looking down a little. "Its only for a day or two, then I have to fly back to Mur Island."

"So, what exactly do you want to do?" Questions Roberto.

"Well, I have a few ideas." She adds, before pushing him back, "Tag, your it."

With that, the game designed for ten year old humans is played by 14+ year old mutants, who all have too much energy.

...

Meanwhile, in a small home in Mississippi, a woman in a shroud walks to the garden, dumping a black bag full of trash into a trash can.

Muttering under her breath, she slams the lid onto the can. She'd kick it, but her foot would likely break apart.

"Raven." A voice calls to her, causing her to look at the dark shadow approaching her. Large, male build, wearing a dark coat covering most of his body, but morphs into a tighter suit for his lower half, with a ripped cape. "Sorry I startled you Raven, but I couldn't help but notice you there."

"Nathaniel, what are you doing here?" The woman replies, her hood falling back to reveal her blue skin and crimson red hair.

"Well, I was in the area, so I decided to come and look you up. How's your powers?" He tells her, stepping out to reveal his dark ebony coloured mullet hair, chalk white skin, vampire like fangs and two crystals, one on his fore head and one, much larger, on his chest.

"That's none of your concern." She replies.

"Oh, that's right, you made a deal with the mind controlling circus freak, and got turned to stone. Not to mention when you were revived and, well, we saw what he did to you."

"What do you want Sinister? I don't have time for you." She turns her back on him, walking to return to the house.

She stops when her arm is grabbed, holding her. She tries to kick him, but he just holds a hand out, causing it to break down and fall apart.

"You're not even a shadow of your former self, Mystique." She glares at him, "But I can, of course, fix that." She looks at him confused, to which he just smirks.

...

Ghonna have to split it up, I hate doing this, but.


	37. The Owls Cartel part two

Part three and A/N.

...

"So much for being agents." Foley mutters, kicking a dupe Zombie aside while cutting off more of the deformed healer, "If we can call SHIELD backup, why don't we just call an airstrike, and blow this hell hole into pieces."

"Because, then we'd all die." Betsy replies, dodging her own opponent and striking with a telekinetic blade.

"No, you'd all die, I can heal myself afterwards."

"Wow Josh, your compassion for your friends warms my heart." Betsy comments sarcastically.

"Its funny, because I don't consider you my friends, more of my annoying sidekicks."

"Will you two stop flirting and help us over here." Cessily shouts, being over powered by her opponent.

"Just go all Alex Mercer on hem."

"What? You mean, e-eat them?" The fiery metal man she's fighting with actual looks confused.

"No, I mean shape a sword and cut them up."

"I-I'm no killer."

"Neither am I, but a sword is the best I got." Betsy replies, using her blade to impale the drug addled fur ball creature she's fighting. "Damn vermin, stop drooling on me." She mutters, breaking the blade apart so that the creature could fall to the floor unconscious. "It has a slight healing factor, not like Laura or Foley's new bird-" Betsy mutters, reffering to the thing he's fighting.

"Bird?" Foley questions.

"Slang for Girlfriend." Brian replies, punching his opponent.

"Oh, Wait." then he realizes what she's implying. "Oh you bitch!"

"-But, still able to recover." Betsy finishes while attaching cuffs to the vermin like creature. "I'll go try to find anyone else."

"Of all the crap I have to pt up with." The powerless mook complains as Brian head butts him to the floor, kicking him a few times, "First, I get jack squat from that drug, then Mr Captain America's little brother with super strength starts whaling on me. Although I'm sure it should hurt more, In fact, it doesn't even hurt at all." He starts to realize, while being forced head first into a wall.

"This guy can take a lot. Not even a bruise." Brian mutters, kneeing him into the air, "Its like his skin just absorbs the blows."

"Unbruisable skin maybe? He might just absorb all the blows."

"Great, I had to be the guy who gets the passive power."

"Could be worse, you could be a living electricity engine, and have to fight a grey coloured Ben Grimm, with absolutely no weakness to electricity." The electrical mook tells him, as every blow he makes does nothing.

"Here's an idea, why don't you two stay down, and let us too go get a cup o' coffee?" Santo suggests, holding him by the collar.

When two more duplicate zombies try to attack Betsy, Brian uses his opponent as a club, smashing both away before smashing them into the ground, then burying them under walls.

"I can handle myself."

"Didn't look like it." He responds, curb stomping a duplicate zombie.

"Will you calm down and stop being so badass? It doesn't work for you." She tells him, as they get back to back to fight them off.

"Why not? These assholes killed a little girl."

"I know that? But this isn't like you, its actually scary." She responds, throwing one to the side when it comes at her.

"It is?"

"And really uncool. You remember the time the football team called me a loner freak and you systematically destroyed them mentally?"

"I only did that because I didn't have my powers yet. Had I been strong enough, I would've just punched them."

"Well as awesome as it was, it was scary. You're just my dorky brother, not a psychopathic vigilante. I'd rather you making references to DC comics and sci fi than smacking heads so hard they break."

"But they..." He starts while punching one into a wall.

"I know that, but I'd rather you not kill them all. Its not you."

With a sigh, he relents, punching the next one not as hard.

"Oh, how sweet, brother sister bonding." Santo comments, as he choke slams his opponent into a wooden floor.

"Now, lets break some legs." Brian adds, as they turn onto the duplicate Zombies, fighting them off.

Outside, Storm battles the Mist creature. A puff of mist hits into her, as if a giant fist of cloud punched her. She strikes back with a thunderbolt, only for it to do no effect.

"Ha, what's a little lightning to do against a giant like me! I'm a giant of power compared to you!" It taunts, hitting her with another 'fist'.

Storm looks up angrily, striking again, but still no apparent effect.

"A storm does nothing compared something as great as me. I'm completely merged with my power." It continues to taunt, as the mist of cloud surrounds her, solidifying into a weird wax substance.

This, is when it made a fatal mistake, it trapped a claustrophobic woman with an Omega Level power.

A lightning bolt hits the wax, exploding it and freeing her.

"Oh, big scary lady thinks that's it, go back to your kitchen where you belong, housewife."

Storm just cocks her head at it. The Cloud doesn't seem to notice that several regular clouds are forming above, or when rain drops start to fall. What it does notice, however, is when the rain starts to drown the cloud, causing it to deplete, revealing inside is the same thug, standing on a cloud.

"A giant you said? You call yourself a monster of power? Well tell me, what happened when the giants started a war with gods? They were wiped out." With that, a lightning bolt hits his revealed body, striking him into a wall. Storm floats down to him, using the wind to pick him back to his feet. He holds out a hand to make more clouds of mist, only for no effect. He's out of power.

Storm grabs his arm, twists it, breaks it in two paces with two well placed strikes, before spinning him around and roundhouse kicking him, knocking him out.

"And, how was that for a housewife?"

...

Back inside, X-23 runs through the halls to track the Owl, before finding another, large open room. She hears another person, and turns, ready to strike, only to see Julian.

He takes one look at her still blood covered claws and steps back, and looks a little scared.

"I-I'm sorry." She mutters while sheathing, "I heard you and, I, I was going to kill you then. I, I can't help the way I fight, or the way I think. I wish I could act normal, l-like you or Cessily. I never told you the truth because, you were the first person I met who had absolutely no idea about what happened to me. I know everyone treats me like family, and I owe them all my life, but I can still feel them being scared of me. Maybe that's because, in the end, all I am is just a clone, a weapon, an animal-" She stops when, after saying nothing, Julian just pulls her into an embrace, hugging her tightly.

"You're not a clone. You're not a weapon, and you're not an animal. You're Laura. You're my friend, probably one of my best friends."

A small tear of happiness drips from her eye as she hugs him back, the only person other than Logan who she has ever hugged.

"Awe, how sweet." A cruel voice taunts, getting their attention.

"Owl."

"It's weird, You know my name, but I only know one of yours. Good thing I don't actually care much."

"You know what this proves, us about to fight him." Julian asks.

"What?"

"That anyone who has the same voice as Tim Curry is automatically an evil, evil monster, and possible rapist, and that All people with red hair are the spawn of Satan."

"I don't get it."

"Forget it, it was a lame joke anyway."

"So, When are we ghonna fight?" Owl taunts, egging them on, "Shouldn't we make this fair first?" He adds, taking out a vile of MGH. "Last have, shame, could have gotten me a pretty penny." With that, he places it inside a needle gun, injecting it into his blood stream. He clutches his chest as it takes effect. His blood is burning as it spreads throughout his system. His hands are the first effected, as talons grow from his fingers, with two increasing in size, and the other two falling off on each hand. His ears start to point, his skin grows slight reddish fur on his hands, arms, and neck. His feet crack, as his posture shifts to resemble Kurt's. Speaking of which, the next thing just makes it look like they could be related. He disappears, nothing but some feathers from his coat as he vanishes, reappearing behind hem for a split second, disappearing and reappraising repeatedly, without the ability to stop.

...

"Ha-ha!" Bastion laughs, as he deflects the blasts of Cable's weapon, projecting a Shield to block Cyclops' optic blasts, and sending a sonic blast to knock back Logan and Colossus.

Kitty leaps at him from behind, phasing through him. It takes a few seconds, but after nearly shutting down, his systems reboot, reverting to normal. Blasting her, He dodges as Nightcrawler attempts to teleport at him, swatting him away. Bishop fires his own weapons at him, but is blasted away just the same. Marrow leaps up at him, only to be shot in the abdomen by a large energy blast.

"Is that..." Spyke starts, looking at her.

"Yeah, that's your kid." Logan mutters, getting back up after being blasted away. "Now, you ghonna get into this fight or just stand around doing nothing."

Cable meanwhile struggles to get back to his feet. Something, for some reason, is different. Every time he tries to move, he feels like his entire left side just wants to rip itself off. Then it hits him. His metal body parts. He's part techno-organic. Bastion must be trying to control it. Well, he could just move the old fashioned way, use his extremely powerful psychic powers to move his arm and leg as if they're normal body parts. Focusing, he uses a considerable amount of his energy to both block Bastion's hacking attempts and make his body move, leaving about a sixth of his power to fight back. Forming a single sphere of air, he hits Bastion with it, again and again, as if he's being punched by a giant hand.

Apparently, Bastion is like a glass cannon. He can deal out a load of damage, but like all the other technorg beings, he's just a million cells of Admantium held together by copper so thin its impossible to see. With enough force, Cable smashes his thicker armour, causing on arm to rip off.

"Bishop, up!" Marrow shouts as her partner gets back to his feet, tearing off his burnt armour. His skin burning, he bats down the plasma flames, as his completely undamaged muscle shows, covered in blood.

"Damn, that hurt." He mutters, running at Bastion and firing his Stark issue weaponry.

Two human soldiers and three human scientists, who were hiding out of the way during the fight, try to make their way towards the injured Bastion, to check him for repairs as he projects a Force field to hold off the attacks as he struggles to escape the onslaught.

"Sir- I mean Bastion, are you hurt?"

"Hurt? Hurt is for organic creatures, I am merely in need of repairs."

"Ok, so what do we do? Weld shut your armour or something?" One suggests, only getting an angry look from the human side of Bastion's face.

"Weld shut my... What kind of idiotic excuse for a brain are you? I just need extra mass to replace the damage." He replies. As part of the living robotic base shifts around, a mold of organic metal abandons its place, attaching to Bastion, shifting its pigments to match Bastion's colour as it forms into his missing mass, returning him to prime condition.

"Damn it, how are we supposed to hurt this guy if he can just turn the entire base into his own living transplant donor? Not to mention that god damned force field." Logan questions, dodging a blast as he fires from his force field.

"I have an idea." Bishop tells them, dropping his weapon and walking towards the force field. Punching into it with his normal hand, the force field at first tears off his skin, but the energy of it is absorbed into his arm, draining the force fields strength. Bastion realizes this and ups its power, draining his own energy source. Within a few seconds, Bastion drops to the floor, having used up most of his energy to power the now shut off force field. Scott blasts at him, knocking him back, before firing a concussive blast into his metal abdomen with enough force to separate his body into two.

"You think, just because of a little thing like me being out of power is going to stop me? May I remind you that this entire base is just a big one of me? You realize that, by all logic, a pool of lava would be a bad idea, as even I can't survive that. But look, what kind of material is blue and molten?"

"Damn it, he's right, we're right above the Spark." Logan mutters.

"I'm sorry, the what?" Kitty questions.

"The source of a Technorg creature is its spark, an energy factory powered by Tridium, or energon if you're a Cybertronian, which is a blue ore that burns into a molten liquid, and makes an explosion that looks like the sun. If its true that we're in the spark chamber of this giant thing, then he could just plug in and get all the energy he needs."

"For how long?"

"Well, a human sized technorg will make a spark powerful enough to last about four years." Bastion starts, as several wires extend from the base's surrounding floor, powering him up enough to repower his force field. "A truck sized one however could last thousands of years, maybe millions. In fact it could be very well immortal. This base is about the size of 200 large trailer trucks. Do the math."

"He's effectively a god in here." One of the scientists mutters, smirking like a smug rat.

"Yes, and like all great gods I need my angels." Bastion adds, laughing, the scientists and soldiers look confused, before gripping their chests in pain.

"Sir- I, Bastion, what are you doing? You, er, Hodge said this would only happen if we die! What are doing!" One cries, as his chest begins to turn into metal, tearing apart to allow the Techno organic mass to spread, like a cancer.

"Oh my..." Kitty mutters, as the site before her gets even more violent and traumatic. A large hand places itself on her shoulder, as Piotr too stares at it, terrified at the thought of this.

Within seconds, the former men are replaced with more of those living Sentinel drones.

"Ok, new plan." Bishop comments, leaping off the side of the suspended base into the spark.

"What's he-"

"Bishop absorbs energy. He's dived into worse things." Marrow mutters, interrupting the shocked Cyclops.

As if on que, Bishop bursts out of the pool of burning blue liquid. His skin severely burnt, but still moving like any normal swimmer, getting to the centre.

"If I absorb enough energy, I can blow this base up, completely. It'll be like a nuke inside here."

"Is her serious?" Kurt questions.

"You better believe he is. Get out, now! Everyone!" Morrow shouts, before they realize they're locked into this room. However, as if their prayers are answered before they even start to make them, the base's doors open, leading to 5 hallways, which all lead to the same destination, outside.

"Huh, that's true, so lets play a game." Bastion taunts, as he starts to repair himself using the base's mass. "If you guys can get out, you can live. If not, you die, horribly. But know that if you leave, I'm just going to kill the idiot swimming in the Tridium."

"Sounds like a plan, everybody out now!" Logan shouts, pulling Evan with him as he moves towards one of the hallways.

"Everyone leave, Bishop, try to fight him off, if you can't stop him, blow up the base, we'll be out by- Wait, You'll survive blowing the base up, right?" Scott questions.

"Of course." Bishop tells him, gritting his teeth as what little skin he has left is burnt horribly, his face now completely deformed.

"Ok then, OUT NOW!" The team runs for it. Bastion laughing, but they honestly don't care. He's going to die soon anyway.

"Go after them." Bastion commands the human sized living sentinels, as they fly after them. "It's fun to play with my food."

"Jean! Come on!" Scott shouts, pulling his girlfriend's arm.

"Wait, Bastion will tear that Bishop guy apart if we leave him, I have to help him."

"Jean, if he goes off, you'll die in the blast, you can't-"

"I'll get out before that happens, Scott, just let me do this." With one stern look, Jean makes Scott stop arguing. As he's about to make another point, Cable pushes him back telekinetically, before forcefully shutting the walls closed to stop him.

"You think I'd let you do this alone? Bastion is my responsibility. I came back to stop him once and let others do it, Not this time." He tells her, before trying to tear through his force field. With everyone making their escape, Bishop continues to absorb energy. Bastion laughs as his force field repels their first attacks, and both Jean and Cable hurl balls of condensed air at him. Thinking about it, Jean rips large amounts of Mass from the room, using it to drill into the force field, spreading it into a doorway, making a hole in the Shield of energy, allowing them through. Realizing its compromised, Bastion shuts it off, before making a smaller one around himself. Using metal cables to pull his damaged body up, he has two orbs form from the room's mass, having them develop energy weapons and fly at the X-Woman from the present and X-Soldier from the future.

Blocking with their own respective force fields, both use the sphere trick to whack the metal orbs away, smashing into Bastion as he fires at them, trying to make it to Bishop as he keeps trying to absorb energy.

Meanwhile, the other X-Men have their own problems when escaping. "Duck!" Logan shouts as he, Evan, Calisto and Gambit leap underneath a flying block of metal as laser blasts fire at them from sentries formed in the walls. Firing flaming spikes, Evan learns the hard way that his spikes just aren't strong enough.

"Looks like they' could use some more heat." Gambit tells him, throwing some half charged cards at the sentries. Instead of exploding, they heat up, cutting straight through the metal.

"How did-"

"If I only half charge something, the energy releases itself by either heating up enough to melt tank armour, or by making it go as fast as bullets. Same happens when fully charge, 'til they blow up."

"I'm still not getting how you guys let the guy who worked as Magneto's right hand mercenary join." Evan notes, remembering Gambit's past.

"Could be worse, we could let Quicksilver or Pyro join." Logan comments.

"Or Sabretooth."

"That's just not funny. Duck!" Logan pushes them over, as one of the sentinels fly at them.

Reacting, Gambit throws some cards, this time charging them enough so that they cut into the sentinel, and then throws another card at the same spot, this time charged enough to explode, taking off its shoulder, leaving its arm damaged.

Logan digs into the damaged arm. As his claws are solid Admantium instead of being a bunch of Admantium cells held together by copper, he's able to dig into it, enough to cut off the arm, before using it as a club.

With the other arm, it fires at Logan, blasting him away. Aiming at the two Morlocks, Evan uses his thick armour to shield Calisto, allowing her to get closer.

"What now?" Evan questions her.

"Time to use that second power of mine." She replies. Holding out two hands, he allows her to step on them, before vaulting her up into the air, allowing her to fly past the sentinel's blasts. While airborne, her arms start to glow green, as they secrete a burning acid. Her arms become limp, almost boneless, stretching into tentacle-like limbs.

Whipping at it, she practically just cuts through the other arm of the sentinel, severing it, before landing behind it.

Before it can close up the wound, Evan trips it, before pulling out a flamed up spike and stabbing into the still melting arm socket, twiddling into the chest cavity. A strange, greenish liquid leaks out, almost like blood, before being followed by a blue liquid which burns through the ground with ease, followed by the chest of the Sentinel exploding.

"That, would be the spark of it." Logan comments. "Come on, don't want another to show up."

As they escape, the group of Rogue, Kurt, Piotr and Kitty run from two sentinels, as they chase them down. Kitty stops, phasing while kicking one in the head, shorting it out- for about two seconds before it restarts.

"Ok, that didn't work." She mutters, before starting to run again, dodging a laser blast.

"We need to think of a way to stop them." Kurt comments, grabbing Kitty by the back of her uniform and pulling her along so she doesn't get blasted. Piotr tries to punch one, but it generates a force field to counter his punch, causing him to fly back, taking a few seconds to regain his footing to keep running.

"I could probably rip out this 'spark' as Logan said, but I couldn't get through the shield it makes." Colossus adds.

"I could phase through that, but I couldn't get close enough to find it before it like, finds a way to repel me." Kitty also notes.

"And I could get you to close enough before it reacts." Kurt puts it together.

"Then give me your powers, Ah'll take one out, you guys take the other." Rogue tells them, taking a glove off to grab each off their hands, absorbing enough to fight.

Kurt grabs Kitty and Piotr, Teleporting to one sentinel as Rogue does the same. Kitty phases Colossus as Rogue does the same to herself, before both turn their skin metal and punch through the shield, grabbing the spark inside the chest and ripping it out. The sentinels stop after two seconds, falling to the floor like empty shells. The X-Men teleport out of the way, before making their escape.

As Scott and Marrow run past the sentries forming on the walls, they both leap over obstacles as they form. Marrow stops when she realizes sentinels are chasing them, two to be exact, trying to fight them off.

"Keep moving!" Scott shouts to her, only to be ignored.

"Why should I listen to you? You're not my commanding officer."

"Yeah, but last I checked you don't have the power to break Admantium."

She leaps on one, only for an energy Blast to knock her off and down the hallway, knocking her actually out of he complex.

"See! I told you." Scott shouts, taking off his visor and blasting the sentinels with enough force to destroy them.

"Are you ok?" He questions, leaving the complex after the most anti-climatic battle ever.

"Don't touch me!" She shouts at him, moving when he tries to help her up, before clutching her arm.

"Ok, but it looks like you have a dislocated shoulder and a couple of third degree burns."

"I'll heal, I have a healing factor you know. How else could I survive without bleeding to death every time a spike grows."

"I'm sorry, did I do something to offend you? You've been talking to me like a jerk since we met."

"Forget it, Summers." She mutters, pushing past to find the others.

...

Meanwhile, back with Jean, Bishop, and Nathan, Bastion blasts Nathan back into a wall, just as a spike forms out, impaling his shoulder.

"NO!" Jean shouts, as only she stands, well, floats, in the way between Bastion and Bishop.

"What's the matter, Jeanie? A little shocked to see your kid getting impaled? Don't worry, he watched you die, you can watch him die." Bastion taunts.

"What kind of sick, sick creature are you? I get that you're programmed or something to kill mutants, but why do you have to enjoy it? You're at least partially human, does it not occur to you that what you're doing is sick?"

"It does, but I'm an honest machine. I enjoy a job well done, and let's be honest, I do my job very well."

"Is that how you see it? Well." With that, Jean smashes a Sphere into him, only for it to be blocked by his shielding. To counter this, she focuses her energy on the surrounding metal, tearing it away from the walls with her powers and forming into spheres. Similar to previously, she smashes into it, now using a ball of Admantium, which has been warped by her powers to BE solid Admantium instead of cells, using it to easily smash him into the wall, trapping him. Turning to Cable, she lifts him off of the spike, sitting him down on the ground.

"You need help."

"Don't worry, I got this." He replies, placing a hand on his wound. Using his power, he forces the cells to group over and heal hold the wound close, "That'll hold for now. Let's finish this."

With that, Jean and Cable use Admantium spheres to smash into Bastion as he tries to escape being crushed into the wall. He makes drones out of the base's mass, only for them to be torn apart by Jean's power, before being hurled against him and holding him to the walls, keeping him trapped.

"Ok, your turn Bishop." Cable shouts to the Australian aborigine from his time, as Bishop climbs up the wall. Cable flies him up, as he stands covered in burns with what's left of the armour he stole from Stark.

"I got enough energy to blow this all up, you guys just get out of here." He replies.

"Right." Cable blasts open the top of the base with his own, little used, optic blast.

As Jean and Cable start to fly back up, Cable turns to his fellow soldier.

"If this doesn't work out, Its been an honour fighting with you, both in this time, and ours."

"Don't screw up, brother." Cable replies, locking fists with him like old friends.

As they start to fly up, however, A loud noise earns their attention.

Bastion breaks from his temporary prison, looking at Bishop. Before they can react, he fires himself at Bishop, impaling is stomach with his arm.

"Bishop!"

"Go! Now!" He shouts, blasting them back outside with a low level energy blast.

"You even think of blowing me up, and I tear you apart."

"Funny, you know if I die I'd go off anyway. I just absorbed enough energy to power to blow up Cleveland Ohio, The only reason it hasn't been released is because I don't want it to go off yet." He smirks at the living robot. "Its a lose-lose situation right now for you. You kill me, the energy goes off and you die. You don't, I release it anyway, and the only difference is, well, I'm still going to die after this, so either way, we both die."

"Well, At least one way I get to kill you myself." Bastion smiles back, "And its not like I don't have a back-up plan. Hodge didn't take the only one with me inside. There's still two samples, both being sent to two, very, willing people, both with a large grudge against mutants."

"£^% you Bastion."

From outside, the base explodes in a massive flame of blue energy. Every last bit of it is burnt and melted into a pool of lava-like molten Admantium.

"Bishop." Marrow whispers under her breath, knowing he didn't survive.

"Goodbye, old friend." Cable says to the explosion, a single tear in his eye.

"Did he?" Jean questions.

"I don't sense him."

...

Now then, in a much more happier plot. The New Recruits play outside on the lawn, playing whatever games they can. They leap, jump, and dive to catch balls, run to tag each other, and aim to fire water guns.

However, outside the mansion grounds, Bulwark stretches, allowing his muscles to grow. Punching and digging into the ground, he makes a deep enough hole so that, should someone want to, they could dig right underneath the Mansion lawn with just a straight line.

"Ok, your turn Misty, remember not to over do it." Cal tells the third mutant, as they climb into the hole, rubbing their hands together before almost firing mist at the dirt around her, causing it to dissolve as if they're digging. Tunnelling under the lawn, creating a big enough mine underneath that a small home could be hidden there, surprisingly without even making contact with the underground Subbasement.

Drawing from Bobby's power, Cal makes a thing stream of ice, along with coating the under layer ceiling with ice to keep it solid.

Leaving the new mine, they hide from sight, able to see the Xavier institute and its lawn perfectly.

"Now, we play the waiting game."

The students however continue to play their games, drifting over to the land above the mine.

That is, until a small army of Jamies chase them all onto the mine. As the thing stream of ice, which is the only support beam inside the mine, starts to melt, it becomes thinner and weaker.

Then, when Sam flies at the ground, he causes enough force to break the ice, causing the mine to collapse, and the group to fall down, possibly a few stories down.

"Owe, what-what happened?" Sam questions.

"I don' know I, Oh my god look at Ray's arm!" Jubilee screams, pointing.

"What are- Oh Mother of Jesus!" Ray shouts, realizing his arm is bent the wrong way.

"Oh that is disgusting-" Bobby starts, before looking down to his legs. "M-My spine isn't supposed to bend that way is it?"

...

"Ok, they have gone TOO far this time." Bobby shouts, laying on a bed in the med bay.

"You guys could 'a told me you were in the middle off a war, I wouldn't of bothered coming here." Rahne complains, resetting her foot before switching forms a few times, to make sure its still Ok. Thank god she has a, if weak, healing factor as well.

"We need to up our game. We've just been playing around with them. Mess their heating here, place a fake bridge there. No more messing around, now, now we take it to them!" Jamie shouts, placing a hand in a small cast up into he air to make him look more serious. But truth be told, it looks more like he's about to send cheer to Hitler.

After a few seconds of silence, he places his hand down, until a clapping is heard.

"Cute Jamie, but I have one question for you all." Tabitha tells them, standing by the doorway. "Is this a Private war? Or can anyone join?"

...

"So let me get this straight." Lance starts, standing in front of his new 'students'. "You started a prank war with the X-Geeks, got dumped into water, then collapsed their lawn, and now what?"

"Well, for the last five minutes soccer balls filled with ice keep flying at us and exploding. Its already knocked out Catseye and Quill." Cal explains to him.

"Ex-Exploding?" Lance questions, fear on his face. "Oh no, oh please in the name of god no."

He runs to the flying exploding sporting equipment, looking carefully at the explosions.

"You idiots, you stupid, stupid, air headed idiots. You stupid kids just had to be stupid didn't you? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"No, Avalanche, what?"

"You pretty much just opened Pandora's frikking lunch box. You had to be stupid and push them, didn't you? You had to escalate to attacking their home, and now, now they've brought in, HER!" He points out there.

On the main land, on the beach to be precise, The New Recruits, wearing their uniforms, fire at them. Sam hands money to a beach equipment store clerk, buying lots off cheap soccer balls. Rahne tears open the soccer balls one at a time, as Bobby fills it with ice, Amara melts a hole into it, Tabitha places several of her explosives inside, passes to Jubilee, who throws at Roberto, who, while sunned up, kicks it at Genosha, this time hitting a wall, blowing it up.

"What's the big deal?"

"Big deal? Tabitha is a Psycho! Not like a crazy ex, but a real life, empathic less, psychotically deranged, potential killer! When she lived with us, she was a nightmare. Toad once walked into the bathroom while she was brushing her teeth, so following she entered only when he was in, and blew up whenever he was in. Pietro once stole her bra for reasons I'm not too sure of, so she got rid of his room. Literally, just had it somehow taken out of the side off the house! It was a frikking horror movie with her! She's like a hurricane, everything she comes past she destroys."

"So in other words, you asked her out and she laughed?"

"That had nothing to do with it."

"So what now?"

"Now? Now we hope they don't realize they're aiming too high."

"Yo, Roberto, you're kicking too high!" Tabitha shouts to him, causing him to kick with less power.

"Ha! Now they're just hitting the water, they suck at a-" Then the projectiles explode, destroying some of the support underneath the island.

"See!" Lance shouts at them, "Now they're ghonna destroy the only thing keeping us above see level. We're all ghonna die because of you."

"But you can control earthquakes and things, can't you-"

"I can generate vibrations and simulate an earthquake. I can't just move the ground like that." He responds. "But..."

"But what?"

"Ok, go get Magneto, tell him what's going on. I have an idea." Lance runs to the side of the rock that is their home, climbing up so he can overlook the ocean and their bombardment. One explosion nearly knocks him off the side.

"Toad, TOAD!" He shouts, causing the frog like mutant to pop his head out, "Stick my feet to where they are."

"What? This is the first time anyone has ever told me to slime em yo, I'm not sure if-"

"DO IT!" He screams at him while sending a tremor at him, knocking him back, causing him to just spit the slime at his feet, securing him.

"Now what?"

"You know how I've been learning to focus on objects instead of just the ground?"

"Yeah, I remember Magneto telling you that you could 'a done it from day one if you bothered to learn how."

"Well, lets just say I've been practising." He holds his arms out at the flying footballs, rolling his eyes, and waiting for a guitar rift to symbolize his powers. A sudden shockwave hits into one ball midair, causing it to detonate early. Aiming at the next one, he detonates that too, and another, and another.

Seven more fly at them, and Lance detonates each one, only one managing to even remotely damage the Island.

"Come on, we need more!" Tabitha shouts, looking at Sam.

"They're all out of balls, we have no more."

"Now what do we-" Amara is cut off as each one is lifted off the ground and into the air.

Following this, Avalanche and his new 'friends' all fly up too, clearly having no idea why.

Floating above them, Magneto looks at all the teenagers.

"I think its time we had a chat, young students, with both me and Charles."

...

"...And had it not been for Avalanche's new training, my home, and my Acolytes and Brothers, would all have gone down underneath the water, because off their silly little game." Magneto explains to Xavier as they stand inside his office along with all the students, plus Avalanche, of both teams.

"Well, I am deeply disappointed that my students would engage in such childish activities." Xavier responds, looking at them.

"Indeed. However, at least my students had the excuse of only just starting at my facility. As apposed to yours, who've been here for at least a year now."

"I agree, but, I must admit, yours did attack first, and did destroy my lawn."

"You are correct, which is why, I believe, they should both be punished."

...

Both students run around the danger room, being blasted from the many lasers, burning up their uniforms or clothing.

"Quill, move faster!" Magneto shouts to the group.

"Tabitha, dodge the spinning blade." Xavier tells her, only for her to listen too late and get hit. Thank god the spinning blade brakes upon contact with little pain.

...

"Well, I think that taught them a valuable lesson." Magneto tells Charles, as they ad Avalanche watch the two teams leave with just shreds of their former attire left to keep their dignity intact.

"Indeed, but now I can't help but feel at least somewhat that we were hard on them. Only Logan tends to set the difficulty that high, and even there only for himself and or Scott. Perhaps a simpler training session so they don't get too miserable."

"What would you have in mind?" Magneto questions.

...

Cut to them all once again inside the Danger room, this time catching a ball as Magneto levitates it, with the students forced to wear spare training uniforms to replace their currently damaged former attire.

Of course, the scene needs no description, you've seen that clip from the future with Magneto and them, see it as that.

...

"We're sorry Lance that we kinda just ignored and annoyed you earlier." Catseye tells him.

"Yeah, we just thought we new better, and we kinda didn't." Quill adds.

"Whatever, just listen next time. I'm your tutor now, so do as I say, and then maybe you'll learn something." He replies, before walking to Magneto, muttering 'frikking idiots are ghonna get me killed' under his breath.

"Hey, Magneto, I have to ask." He tells him, getting his attention. "Why?"

"Why did I have you throw that rock at them? Simple. I know these children, even if I've only just met them. I know everything about them. It was only a matter of time before they befriended someone from Xavier's. If that happened, we risked the chance of some off the, impressionable, ones who may defect. But by playing them against each other, they now don't want anything to do with them. Even now that they've been forced to apologize, I can sense the disdain. This way, I can mold them into the children of the future they are. And the best part, by forcing them to bond this once for that, training session, makes it look as if I'm trying to keep peace between them to Xavier. That way, he'll keep believing that I may, one day, return to his side, and avoid him becoming involved in my affairs as much. Just like the time when I allowed him to assist in stopping Apocalypse's return. With him believing that all it'll take is a few nice words to bring me back to his idealism and hypocrisy, I can do as I pleased without him troubling me."

"That's, that's really thought out. For an asshole. Magneto, you're a Magnificent bastard, you know that?"

"Yes, but I thank the compliment. Now then, lets return home, we have some repairs to make."

...

"Back to back." Hellion shouts as he and X-23 do just that, watching for the Owl's random teleports.

"To the right!" She shouts detecting the change of air as he teleports, Before Hellion telekinetically blasts at the area, incinerating large structures, only for him to teleport away before he himself is hit.

He appears directly in front of them, disappearing almost instantly just as X-23 was about to strike at him.

"There!" Hellion fires at her direction just as he appears, hitting him dead on with a green telekinetic blast that knocks him into a wall. He fizzes around as his body still tries to teleport, only unable to.

"Stop trying, you're not going anywhere."

"I- PORT! Not! I-PORT! -n't stop tele-PORT! -ng! The-PORT! drug just gives you the fu-PORT! -ing powers not the con-PORT! of them!"

"Well, we'll just wait until it's out of your system, knock you out, and lock you up."

"His teleports are burning it up. He uses more of it than the others. He'll only last for so long until he just collapses from fatigue, wake up, and possibly try again." X-23 notes, smelling the MGH in his system, just as the attempted teleports stop.

"Or, now that I've stopped." He pulls a gun from his pocket and fires at them. He misses, but enough to distract them. He leaps at them, almost like a predatory bird, swooping down at prey.

X-23 lunges back on to him, stabbing his shoulder. While she expected it to make him buckle over, he just laughs. He pulls the coat around the wound away, revealing a large amount of scare tissue and the claw mark.

"Nothing there but scar tissue, nothing important. Had I not seen you do it I wouldn't even feel it. Did you not see me a moment ago take a dose of MGH, which is mixed with a lot of drugs? Pain relieving drugs?" He smiles, leaping at her and kicking, causing her to fly back. "Huh, strength, agility, AND teleportation. I guess I'm like god."

"Good thing too, since otherwise, this would hurt you a lot." Hellion shouts, using his power to rip off the walls and throw them at him. It smashes him into another wall, before ripping another wall and crashing that into it, breaking all three on him.

When he moves it away, however, all that's left is a couple of feathers. Before he can react, a pistol handle hits the back of his head, knocking him out.

"Huh, that was unbelievably lucky. Looks like I still have some MGH in my system after all."

"Julian!" X-23 shouts, shaking him to wake him up. He's out cold, but alive, luckily for both him. And the Owl at this point. "Rah!" She shouts, lunging at him and kicking him in the knee cap and breaking it. She grabs his arm, twisting it back and swinging him into a crate, containing much more drugs.

For some strange, unexplainable reason, however, by coming into contact with such a strong mixture of heroin, cannabis, meth, ecstasy, and the trace amounts of MGH in his system causes a strange change to the Owl.

He mutates.

While before it granted him strength, speed, and teleportation, it changes. He develops an X-Gene itself. And much more powers.

"Rahaha!" He cackles, kicking back, teleporting once, realizing that now, he has control over it. His teeth grow, becoming needle like spikes, with his features now becoming much more sharper.

"I could eat a horse, but I'll settle for you." He smiles disturbingly, staring her down.

Despite his grisly appearance, X-23 doesn't falter or fear him, but just glares.

"Go £^% yourself." Is all she mutters before charging at him, claws out, prepared to kill.

'Everyone!' Betsy mentally shouts, 'Laura and Julian have found the Owl. I can't get into his head for some reason, he must be doped up out of his mind. They need help!'

"Ok, lets move!" Brian shouts to Santo and Josh, as Cessily behind them finishes off her fight with the molten man, wrapping her metal arms around his and head butting him out.

"Wait for me!" She shouts after them, following.

"I'm on my way." Storm replies to Betsy's message, flying into the building.

"Stop!" A random thug shouts, jumping the three boys and holding a gun to Brian's head.

"Is he serious?"

"I think so."

"Yah, bet you bitches are scared now! I could go all psycho here and you'd have no way to stop me." The thug gloats.

"If you want to be really tough, shoot him." Josh tells him.

"Or shoot goldy here."

"Yeah, I think I'll start with Union Jack here." The thug replies, pulling the trigger. After the loud bang, he falls to the floor, the bullet having ricocheted off of Brian's force field and into his leg.

"Josh, heal him." The two big guys tell the small golden skinned medic, walking away as he treats the thug's leg.

Meanwhile, X-23 dukes it out with the powered up Owl. She knees his ribcage, grabbing the side of his head and pulling him down, monkey flipping him into a wall.

She lunges at him, striking with her claws, only for him to catch her arms and holding her up.

"No point in fighting me. I've seen everything about you now. Two claws a hand, healing, and you're some kinda ninja."

"Not everything." She replies, kicking him in the nuts before popping the toe claw, much to his surprise, and humiliating pain.

Dropping her, he clutches the injury, before almost roaring in pain. He pimp slaps her, knocking her back before grabbing a metal pipe, approaching her to strike with it. She slashes once, and two pieces of the pipe fall on his head.

"You £^%ing bitch." He mutters, dropping the pipe. Instead he kicks her, able to get the upper hand with his new found strength.

He grabs a support pillar, ripping it out of its place and impaling her, pinning her against a wall.

A small mutter of pain escapes her mouth, before she starts to cut away at the pillar, getting free enough to roundhouse kick him, and stab him once in the back.

"Who's the bitch now?" She mutters darkly, to which he elbows her, twisting around and pinning her to the floor.

"I think you. So how old are you exactly? 15? 14? 16 maybe? Doesn't matter. You could use a bit of makeup, maybe a bit of surgery on your nose and jaw, you look a little boyish."

His banter ends with a solid head butt to his nose, before a knee to his bleeding groin.

"Wow, you REALLY hate that guys junk." Julian mutters, regaining consciousness.

"Julian?" She looks up, running to him.

"I'm Ok, don't get all worried." He replies. "Now, what happened while I was out?"

"He's been contaminated with a high dose of multiple drugs. They've altered the effects of the MGH and caused him to develop several permanent powers."

'And I thought drugs were bad for you.' Betsy mutters telepathically.

"Will you get out of my mind!" X-23 shouts to the air, getting annoyed at her constant telepathy.

"You know," The Owl mutters, returning to his feet. "I, am really, REALLY, starting to get annoyed." His voice starts to shift, becoming grittier and aggressive. "So, why don't we take this some place else?" He teleports behind them, grabs the two, and teleports up to the roof of the warehouse.

"Fool!" Storm shouts, striking at him with Lightning, causing him to fall back. "Laura, Julian, are you all right?"

"Yeah, we're good, head feels like the worlds worse hangover, but I'm fine. And Laura, is still a ninja that heals so she's fine."

"Too bad." Owl mutters, teleporting behind Storm, grabbing her, and teleporting into the air. She elbows him off, before roundhouse kicking him, while in mid air, into the side of a nearby abandoned building, striking at him afterwards, and causing it to collapse onto him. Using her control over the wind to catch the Velocity, as it was perched above, and placing it down safely.

"That, was really unneeded." Julian comments, before the Owl reappears and kicks X-23 off the side, before fighting the group leader. Propelling himself with his Telekinesis, he tackles him into the air, throwing him before blasting with a telekinetic blast. He teleports to dodge the blast, before teleporting towards him and kicking him. The younger mutant flies back, kicking him. However, the Owl unintentionally vomits reddish black bile over him, which starts to burn like acid.

"I didn't even know I could do that."

"Worlds, most, disgusting, power, ever." Julian mutters, falling while trying to wipe off the burning bile.

Before he falls, however, a purple glow catches him, as Betsy mentally lowers him safely to the roof top.

"Well, who might you be?"

"I'm not even going to dignify you with an answer." The purple haired girl replies.

"Owe, Oh god 'is wrong with your voice? What kind of third world country are you from? It's like they raped a cockney."

"I'm from Essex, you £^%ing asswipe."

"Language." Storm interjects.

Betsy jumps onto a telekinetic platform, shaped like a surfboard, using it to get to the Owl, slicing at him with a glowing energy blade from her hand. She jumps from the platform, as it returns to just regular air, drop kicking him.

"Wait, something's wrong with him, he's not falling." Storm notes, as the Drug baron flies from the kick, but doesn't actually fall.

"Another effect from his powers? Immunity to gravity or something?" Julian notes.

...

"Hey, what's going on up there?" Brian comments as he looks through a window to see his Sister fighting the drug lord.

"Wow, your sister has a nice ass." Josh notes to himself.

"Dude!"

"What? I'm just saying because I had to."

"You're just saying because you're a dick."

"Wait, what's that?" Santo points to something hanging from a ledge. A hand.

They open the window to see X-23 pulling herself up from the edge, after being knocked off.

"Er, Hey?" She says to them noticing them.

"What's up?" Santo replies, reaching a hand to pull her up.

"They are. They're up. You can see it if you just look up." She replies, oblivious to the meaning of that saying.

"Hey, you guys didn't wait for me!" Cessily shouts, running at them. "What are you doing by the window, what's so important that- Sweet baby Jesus." She mumbles, looking up at the fight.

"Cess, I need you to climb up the wall. When you get there, check to see why Storm and Julian aren't fighting. Brian, you fly up there and help your sister. Santo, throw me at him when Brian distracts him. Josh, I don't like you, so you stay out of this because right now you're useless." X-23 tells them, taking command.

"Really? You don't like me? Oh, oh how my life is over." Josh replies sarcastically.

"OK, just need more strength." Santo tells her, punching a wall, causing it to break into pieces. He grits his teeth, gripping his hands and tensing the muscles. Almost like magic, the broken rubble from the wall attach themselves to his body, causing him to become a more armoured, rugged looking rock creature.

"I didn't know you could do that." Cessily says aloud.

"Its how my power works. I attract granite or something and coat my body in rocks. I should be normal looking but I just can't really turn it off. All this is just the bits o' stones that attached themselves to me. When I get more, it causes me to get stronger. God knows how that works. Now, who ordered a fastball special?"

Brian flies up at the Owl, turning and kicking him into a wall, only for him to retaliate by jumping off and punching him. He shrugs it off and punches him back, before the other Braddock twin kicks him herself, knocking him so he's facing away from them.

Cessily turns her hands into claws, using them to climb up the wall with surprising ease, joining Julian and Ororo.

"What's Brian doing?" Julian asks.

"Distracting him, Santo's going to throw Laura at him so she can hit him."

"And then?"

"And then she hits him. Hey don't ask me, when she gave the orders it sounded like it would all work out. She never elaborated past there. Besides, what're you two doing?"

"I try to fire at him, he teleports out of the way, when Ms Monroe tried her lightning, he teleports out of the way. Betsy told us to stay out of the way, she'll deal with him, and has been trading blows ever since."

"Wait, maybe that can answer on what to do after Santo throws X-23 at him. If she can stop him from teleporting, you could hit him with your telekinesis, hold him in place yourself, and let Ms Monroe strike him down a few times."

Santo steps onto the ledge, it nearly giving way. Holding a hand out for X-23 to step on, she curls into a ball, with him patting her like a real, human sized, baseball. He steps around in place, before lobbing her like a pitcher.

She lands on his back, pulling him into a full nelson and holding onto him, pulling her foot towards his back, right behind his chest and heart.

"You even smell like you're going to teleport, I pop my foot claw out."

"Now!" Cessily shouts, to which Julian fires his telekinetic blast at him, gripping onto him. He tries to teleport out of it, but can't. X-23 jumps off as Storm strikes him with a lightning bolt, with enough power to push him down towards the ground at break neck speeds, before X-23 starts nose diving after him to grip onto his falling body. Placing him in the same position as previously, she makes sure he doesn't teleport away.

"I'll heal, no problem for me."

The two crash through a wooden ceiling, then through a brick platform and lastly onto the hard concrete.

X-23 is the first to get back to her feet, reconnecting her foot to its original position. Reconnecting her right arm, she looks over to see the Owl start to recover. Stabbing his wrists to stop him moving, she pulls his arms towards his back, taking off her belt and using it as handcuffs.

"That was really unneeded." Josh tells her, running to the scene. "He just got struck by lightning, there was no need to make him fall from that height."

"Just heal him, I'll call SHIELD." She replies, as he crouches over the Owl to heal him, while X-23 takes out a com device.

"What happened?" Julian questions from the top of the building, prompting Betsy to check mentally.

"They're all fine. Owl's been handcuffed, Josh's healing him so he doesn't die."

"What about his powers?"

"They should were off after he's healed. Unless every cell in his body was mutated, the mutations should be temporary until his normal cells recover."

"Well, good thing that worked." Cessily sighs, looking over the edge.

"Told you that you weren't useless."

"I'm proud of both of you, and rest of you." Storm tells them, "This was a dangerous task, and you all proved yourself. Now, we should be going, we don't want to spend any more time here than we need to."

...

A few days after the three events, Logan rides through the Canadian wilderness, once again taking time to relax.

Stopping at a diner, he orders a stake, and sits down at a table by himself.

Many different sounds and smells catch his attention for split seconds, but he drowns it out with the taste of stake.

He orders a drink, and another stake, drinking and eating both.

"Logan." He hears something whisper, causing him to look around. He doesn't smell who did it, so he looks around.

That's when he sees them. Walking from the diner, a hooded figure, no older than Scott, walks past the window, looking at him once.

His son.

Quickly placing money on the table to pay, he runs out of the diner, chasing after him.

But he's gone.

Setting up his motorbike, he drives in the direction he was walking, hoping to find him.

...

Next time-

Logan's search for his son causes him to disappear from the radar, and some of the X-Men go to find him. However, he's soon captured by Mystique and many of his former enemies, who plan to avenge there losses to him. Will he be found by the X-Men? Will his enemies be able to overpower his healing factor? And where's Daken in all of this?

...

Notes for all three chapters in no real order:

-The title for the first one (Scott Summers Agent of SHIELD) being a line of dialog was borrowed from my Spider-Man story, where every chapter is just a random line worked into some form of scene (First one being the first real line of dialog in the story), as it fitted well with this. The title for this chapter, I couldn't think of a quote to work it in so...

-I wanted to give some characters that hadn't been developed enough either in story or in Evo some more development. Like namely the third squad, but also a few others. Avalanche, despite formerly being my least liked character, though for a good reason, I wanted to at least give him some characterization past 'angry bad guy'. In the series, Avalanche was just 'angry bad guy' for season 1, season two he was 'Kitty's boyfriend who does nothing wrong', season 3 he was 'angry underused bad guy' and lastly ended the series ' angry bad guy but has at least some sense of right and wrong'. Contrary to popular description, it wasn't development; it just sort of changed for him in between two episodes. However, I now see it as if it was an act to get Kitty during season two, but did at least one good deed during it (Saving the NRs), and then two more after he 'stopped' the charade. The Old lady and the explosion I chalk up to the fact he saw her and had at least some sense of honour, and the explosion could be because he was in the blast zone. The jet scene however, I see as a real sense of worry for the kids as, despite framing him, he was beginning to look like a brother to them and vice versa. Who knows, Avalanche might have younger siblings and has the 'big brother instinct'. So to his fans, I'm sorry If I was critical of him previously, but I still stand that the Lance/Kitty was terribly pulled off, made him look like a stalker and Kitty like an idiot with no memory. So, my hate of him has gone, but hate of the relationship is still there. And that's how I'm writing him, as a character trait that he has loyalty to his teammates, especially if they're like siblings, but has feelings for Kitty but it ultimately could never work because he's still villainous at heart.

-Also, the scene with the Evil New Recruits insulting him was inspired by two things: The way the crazier anti-Lance fans refer to him as a girl hitting rapist, and the way most yoai pairings are him and Pietro. I thought it would be something someone would get mad at if they kept being accused of such, so for them to annoy him.

-Again, New Recruits, awesome.

-Jean learning to use her powers more offensively is because, well, Jean doesn't do much other than hold things, makes shields, etc. I thought that using her powers in a way reminiscent of Susan Storm-Richards would make her more of a badass, and going with the logic of Michael Bay, everything/everyone must be awesome otherwise you get boring. What other explanation is there for Bumblebee changing from the bot that got the kids out of the way to the bot that stood before 'cons to protect children and second only to OP in kill ratio?

-The Owl is a character who I actually knew little of; I knew of him, but nothing about him. So, when I came across him when looking up about MGH, I thought that, this is a type of guy I could imagine writing. I drew inspiriting from Noir Vulture and The Prince of Darkness from Criminal Minds, mixed in with a common Pimp. I also gave him a winged coat made of feathers, because that just screams 'I'm rich but a total douche' and would fit a gruff Drug Dealer. As for teleporting, I thought that if the MGH gave him bird like powers, it would be too coincidental and a little cheap and cliché. Instead, I used an unrelated power that would be useful, while also being a reference to Noir Vulture, who like I said drew inspiration from, and in Shattered Dimensions can teleport with the tablet piece.

-Anyone else find the bit with Bobby and Sam playing with Peter/Spider-Man and the Human Torch funny? I had the idea of them all playing games together a few days ago and thought it was funny. The Fantastic Four had only just guest starred a chapter ago, so I wasn't sure if putting them in would be a good idea, but decided it would be fun.

-Also, the noob player Peter and Johnny reference was partially based on me. I'm not as bad as I made out, but sometimes I really do get pummelled online. The given gamer tag is actually mine, sort of, only mines written in 133t form and has a few X's littered around. If you see that one online on X-Box 360 live, don't add to friends, I'm not a charity case, and Live isn't a social network. Feel free to play on it though, I mostly play Transformers War for Cybertron, Saints Row 2, and occasionally Halo Reach and COD Black-Ops, thought not nearly as much as Transformers. I also play Red Dead Redemption but haven't done in a while.

-I lied when I wrote "...a great man once said I hope they know, this means war." It was actually a Great Bunny and a Great Duck that said it, both at other times, and the line was 'I hope YOU know'.

-Josh Foley being depicted as a pessimistic douche is because, well, before hand I hadn't really had an idea how to characterize him, so I decided to make him the Rogue of the group, being a dark depressing loner who makes everything depressing. It fits perfectly with the mission he's on.

-I wanted Bastion to be as monstrous as possible, to the point it's what nightmares are made of. Reason? Well, he's a villainous machine creature. Why wouldn't he be a complete monster?

-Likewise, anyone see the base being one giant bio-sentinel coming? I didn't, I just needed a way to get the whole group together.

-Also, anyone think the CSI-prank incident funny? I thought so.

-Rahne's temporary return was inspired because of too things. One, so that the whole of the New Recruits could be together for once; I do plan for Rahne to return fully, soon, but I plan to do a story with Proteus and Reverend Craig each first. Two so I could incorporate the Magneto vision into a chapter, it being the only one that didn't get incorporated into the Days of Future Past story arc at some point. I'm still not a hundred percent on how he saw that. I was originally thinking Mystique, since I planned on her being from the future, but I've decided that's stupid, and instead thought of a more plausible explanation for Destiny's visions (She see's glimpses of alternate timelines that have already come to pass, but are almost identical to this timeline, which explains the 'it all grows dim' line and makes it an actual power.)

-Anyone else read what Magneto planned and start to think Magneto, you slimy, sneaky, magnificent bastard? That's how I wanted it to come off, that Magneto was a clever, if incredibly sneaky, planner who deserves a spot in hell for what he did and heaven for how he did it.

-Hellion and X-23 had a moment. I kind of depicted Hellion differently than his comic version, where he started off knowing she was a clone, and acts like an asshole because of it. However, to skip that, as I actually had no idea that's how it went, I had him not actually know anything until this chapter. That way I could depict him as more of a likable character instead of a jerk who develops into a likable jerk.

-Also to note, when he swore, I didn't censor it like usual. Because, well, if it was censored it would come of as funny, uncensored shows that the scene is serious. Weirdly, its still sorta funny.

-Also, while I remember, the SHIELD coroner was slightly inspired by two CSI characters. If you watch the show you'll be able to tell who.

-Many times Logan references his time with Optimus Prime and his new found knowledge on Technorg beings. This is mostly because, like many things, I've started toying with the idea of making a Transformers story. Unlike this and the Spider-Man one (Which you should all totally read as it will fuel my Ego- I mean, it's a good read, avoids some of the mistakes I made in early chapters and I'm planning to take turns in updating it and this one) the Transformers one would be a limited story, with a start and a finish with a possible sequel or spin off involving other characters. I've also toyed with the idea of a Marvel Evo-Verse fic in which I just write random chapters about random characters being Evo-iced (And are in the working of an Avengers Evolution). I've actually though of my own depiction of Thor and Asgard (With me doing research on some Norse Mythology to get some characters right to both it and Marvel's version (Such as Loki being a nice enough guy until being chained underneath the boulder, with the modern time versions being after Ragnorak, and him snapping from the experience to justify his sudden change in personality (Seriously, go search it up, Loki was a pretty good guy before being chained up for a, quite frankly, hypocritical reason that actually makes Odin look like a dick) and other stuff) in order to establish my own spin on things) and even Ghost Rider (Which involves characters like Carter Slade, similar to the film, and Mark Todd being other Ghost Riders with a, hardly contrived but highly possible explanation for how hell and demons work. Yes, I worked out a scientific explanation for Satan, that's how much of a nerd I am, please take my lunch money, I don't deserve it). I have tons of ideas for this but not enough time to write it. How did Stan Lee, Jack Kirby, and to a lesser extent Steve Ditko (Before he went political), and Chris Claremont do it? At one point for each for them, each were working on three projects at once, possibly more.

-As For Calisto's secondary power. At one point in the comics she could turn her arms into tentacles that could do something special. I don't remember the details, but whatever; I thought it was cool, and the only way to make her useful to the plot.

-Storm's battle with Cloud. Admit it, badass Storm is better than motherly Storm. First time I write Storm with any significance due to my inability to characterize her, and she utterly mops the floor. I'm proud of that.


	38. Misery, Misery, Misery

Hey, welcome back. This one's a step closer to the end of the Daken Saga, in which he'll finally get closure and stop being so chaotic. Still a psycho in need of therapy, or institutionalization, but no longer chaotic.

...

"Ok everyone, we need to stick to this plan." Cyclops tells his team, as they stand in a caved in wilderness. "There's some Purifiers in here, they've given us trouble in the past, so we need to be on our toes. Now, Jean will knock them back, scatter them around a little... Wait, where's Kurt?"

"He needed the toilet." Colossus tells him.

"What? In the middle of...? Ok, we'll fill him in when he gets here. Now, Rogue, you need to scout above; you'll be able to provide air fire when we need it using some of the powers you've got from others. Gambit, Kitty, you two think you can sneak round the left side?"

"I suppose." Kitty replies.

"No problem for me." Gambit adds.

"Ok, Colossus, Wolverine's not here, so you're our toughest melee fighter, which means you need to get round and flank them if they try to flee." Then, as he's finished giving orders, Kurt returns, running towards them. "Oh, Kurt, about time you got back. We were just strategizing, I need you to-" Cyke cuts himself off when Kurt just runs past him towards the spot filled with the Purifiers.

"Alright guys lets do this! LEEEROOOY! JEEENKINS!" He shouts, jumping at a purifier.

"Did- Did he just-"

"He just ran in."

"We need to help him."

"No stick-Stick to the plan!" Cyclops tries to tell them as they run past uncoordinated, before running in after them.

First Gambit is shot by on of the Purifiers rifles, knocking him down and staining his clothing red. Then Kitty tries to phase some of their attacks, but is overwhelmed and turns solid, in which she's easily taken down. Colossus, seeing one of the few X-Men who've welcomed him instantly being taken down, charges at the Purifiers, but is shot by their heavy artillery. Jean tries to repel blasts with her powers, but is flanked and taken down from behind. Rogue follows suit as several Purifiers dog pile her, knocking her out. Cyclops blasts as many as he can, but is outnumbered. Lastly, Kurt teleports out of the way, climbing up onto one of the nearby trees and hiding from attack.

"Cut! Cut the power!" Cyclops shouts, as the simulation ends and the Danger Room reverts to its regular metal room form, and the X-Men get back to their feet, brushing off the blood coloured paint used to simulate being shot. "God damn it Kurt! It's the third time this month."

"At least I didn't get hit." He replies, not realizing what he just did.

...

**Misery, Misery, Misery**

"Still can't smell 'em." Logan mutters to himself while following his son's path, but can't seem to find his smell.

Then, his hawk like vision, a sense he often ignores when tracking people down, picks up some footprints in some dirt. He still doesn't smell Daken, but the footprints are about his size. Getting off his bike, Logan starts to follow the foot prints. They're fresh, so they haven't been here long. Daken should be within walking distance.

He runs after the prints, as if he already knows where he's looking for. Darting past trees, bushes, and plant life, leaping over ditches and anything else.

Then he sees him, a hooded figure running in the forest.

Quickly, Logan runs after them, recognising the build as his son's.

Then they stop. Just standing still.

"Jimmy." Logan mutters, approaching. His guard down, after all, if he still wanted to fight, he'd be using his pheromones.

As he gets closer, Daken suddenly turns and lunges at him, kneeing him into the chest and knocking him back. A kick to the throat, another to the crotch, and a third to the gut, before pulling a small dart gun from his pocket, firing at Logan's body a few times.

"Nighty night, you bastard." Daken comments, his voice slowly shifting to a more feminine sound, becoming slightly distorted.

...

Logan wakes up, sniffing the air. He detects the scent of blood, wood, and dirt. He's in some kind of cabin, far away from another human, or at least, one that wouldn't want to hurt him.

Several scents hit him first: Omega Red, Sabretooth, and Lady Deathstryke. Others are familiar, but he doesn't know where. He opens his bloodshot eyes, seeing about six people of varying appearances and origins.

While Omega Red stands in a corner, ready to kill him, Sabretooth crouches by a small window. Deathstryke stands by a door, as a Japanese man in sliver, Samurai like armour stands beside her. Another person, who he then recognises the scent as Mr X from the Thunderbolts, stands not to far, resting against a wall and spitting in a small bucket. The last, is Daken, standing close to him, smirking.

Logan looks to see he's restrained, by tight ropes around his wrists and calves. By their position and tightness, popping his claws would be impossible and pointless.

"Alright Raven; show yourself, no point pretending to be him." Logan mutters to the now smirkless Daken, as he starts to change colour. His clothes become black, as the torso clothing shrinks and becomes a tank-top like item. The sleeves detach, shrinking to become bands around the wrist. The pants split, turning into a skirt as a portion of the leg becomes bands around the legs and the shoes become boots.

The hood detaches, becoming a red coloured sheet of hair, and finally, the figure becomes female, with dark blue skin.

"You don't get to call me that." Mystique spits out, kicking his face. Logan spits out a tooth, watching as she recoils her foot, limping a little from kicking something stronger than steel.

"So, this the Gay Pride parade or are you a Village People tribute band?" Logan quips, smirking as they all growl.

"I did not appreciate being treated as just a piece of information, Logan. You kicked me while I was down, and became a living reminder off my condition. That was, until an old, colleague, of mine came into contact and promised me something I couldn't refuse." She holds up her hand, shaping it into first Logan's, then Pyro's then Sabretooth's. "He fixed me Logan. He reversed the damage Apocalypse did, and now I'll have my revenge. But, after he fixed me, I remembered, you've pissed off a lot of people in your life, Logan. So instead of having all the fun, I decided that, lets have a big send off to you. Let's see who you remember."

"You don't remember what you did to us?" Deathstryke asks, stepping forward.

"All I remember is Mystique doing something similar to Cyke, and it didn't end with her claiming any sorta victory."

"Well, want me to freshen up your memory?"

-Flash back-

"Ok people, this is it. several Soviet Mercs are currently holding up a school in Upstate New York." General Kincaid, Team X's liaison tells the group of mutants as they fly to the school. "You need to strike fast so no kids get caught in the crossfire. Wraith, we need you to get Wilson and Maverick inside without detection; then you need to get the hostages out. Logan, Creed, you two deal with the sentries on the outside, and move in on the Lieutenants."

Logan stands, now sporting a long mullet that he tried to pull off, smoking a cigar and looks outside of the chopper they're flying in at the target, instantly spotting two of the sentries, despite the great distance. Puffing once more, he holds the cigar out of the helicopter, ready to drop it.

"Move! Now!"

With that, Logan drops the cigar, waiting a few seconds and jumping after it.

One sentry, a man clad in a green and yellow armour, walks over the top of the school, not noticing the falling cigar, until it burns straight into the top of his head, throwing him into disorientation and falling off. As the other sentry, this one on the ground floor, notices their comrade's fall, he screams upon then seeing Logan diving right at him, landing claw first into him.

Creed lands in a similar fashion, taking out two sentries at once by merely falling over them, landing claw first into their necks.

They enter, taking out any patrolling merc they see. As they round a corner, they notice two shadows and put up attacking poses in case of more. Logan, sniffing the air, drops his arms and retracts his claws, while Creed just lunges at the two figures, impaling Deadpool and knocking back Maverick.

"Whoa, big putty cat, just a couple of tweety birds. Didn't you smell us?" Deadpool cracks, not expecting a reply.

"Yeah, that's why I went for the chest and not the throat." Creed replies, putting him down. "Come on, I smell Russians."

"You, can tell someone's nationality by smell?" Maverick questions, clocking his guns.

"Yeah, Mr Italian-Korean." Logan replies. "Each country and nation has its own unique smell, and it ain't just Russians. There's some Germans, two Japanese, and, a Native American kid. Apache I think." Logan sniffs. "Hostage. Don't think Wraith can get to 'em."

The small group of government check killers walk through the school halls, Deadpool making several jokes about the strange environment they're in.

"They're behind that door." Logan mutters, stopping the group. "Ok, we need a way in; I think if we make a plan-"

"I got a plan!" Deadpool yells, running at the door. "I plan that we ignore the use of plans because plans suck, and the dirty commies use plans so we should just run in blind."

"I like his plan." Maverick comments, before the three run in after him.

Charging in, Logan dives at two Mercs, as Deadpool uses his swords and Maverick fires at any target they sees, while Victor just tears up anyone who he crosses paths with.

"Where's the native kid you mentioned?" Maverick asks, firing more bullets.

"Don't know, cover me." Logan replies, sniffing the air, he ducks out of battle, tracking the scent.

He walks past a small wall, stopping when a figure steps out a few feet away from him, holding a gun to the head of a thirteen year old with a blindfold. Deathstryke, before her Cyborg parts.

"Well, well, well, is this the CIA's black ops team I've heard so much about?" The figure asks.

"Ok, how you want to do his? You want to do it the classic way? Where you spew out some anti-Capitalist crap, we fight, and then you sleep with me. Or maybe you'd proffer to surrender? Or death, your choice."

"Anti-Capitalism? You have your sources mistaken, American, I am not a soviet." She tells him, clocking a gun. "We are something bigger than that. We are the consumers of information and power. We are the ones who stand around as the world burns itself away. We. Are. HYDRA! And we are many! Now, I'd tell you to put down your weapons, but you came unarmed."

"Oh, I got a weapon, six." with one swift move, he pops his claws, cuts off her arms, guts her stomach, and leaves her looking half dead only gracing the boys arm. The graze cuts off his right arm, but it's not THAT bad.

"Ahhhh! For the love of, what the hell! ?" The boy shouts and screams, hugging his severed limb.

"Quite your whining. Oh right, yours won't grow back." Logan mutters. "What they want with you anyway?"

"To build stuff. I'm smart with stuff, could forge a space shuttle if I wanted to." The kid claims, still covering his arm as Logan drags him back to the other members of Team X, who've now taken out all of the remaining HYDRA Mooks.

"Well, Forge yourself a prosthetic and you'd be good as new." Logan replies, handing him to several police officers and Paramedics as the two groups rush in, taking care of injured and arresting living Mercs.

...

"You cut me up and left me to die, do you remember that?"

"Well, considering that I barely remember anything before 15 years ago, no, not really. I kinda remember JFK and WW2, but that's it."

"What about Japan?" the Silver armoured Samurai questions. "You remember what happened to me?"

"No, but from the look of you, I don't really care." Logan smirks at the Samurai's angry expression, before turning to Omega Red. "You I'd like to know about, though, namely, what exactly did I do that made you willing to team up with Creed, wasn't he on your list of people to get back at?"

"We called a truce." Sabertooth mutters. "We all did. Mystique called round a few days ago, telling me how she has this big revenge plan against ya' an' offered me a piece, if I get some of your old pals. Red was an obvious choice, all I had to do was attack the SHIELD convoy he was in, kill a few of Fury's friends, bust him out, and tell him he could get back at you. Red called up HYDRA, they contacted Lady Deathstryke over there, she called Silver Samurai, he called Mister X, and it all went on like that."

"Yeah, Vic, wasn't talking to you. So Blondie, ghonna share with us your story?"

"Lets just say, you and the rest of Team X handed me my first defeat, and that is something I will never forget." Omega Red tells him.

"What about you princess?" Logan looks towards Mister X, who merely looks away.

"Same as Red, really. You beat me in a fight. And now you die for it."

"No, not yet." Mystique tells him, walking around. "First rule of dealing with your prisoners, let them live until they want death, then deny it for as long as you can. Only kill them when you've ran out of ways to torture them."

"So who exactly was that, who you were impersonating?" Omega Red questions her.

"I don't know, someone I heard he was looking for." Mystique replies, before turning to Logan. "Who was it? A new student of Charles'? Were you trying to find more to join your precious little X-Men. Logan, when are you going to learn that you're just not parental material. Look at your students, you have a chronic joker leading your second group, and an emotionally repressed child soldier as the first groups leader. Not to mention how all of them have some emotional baggage. Do you think their lives are better because of you? You drink, you smoke, you verbally abuse them and push them like they're recruits in your own little private army."

"This coming from the woman who does nothing but betray and abandon everyone they ever even tried to mother." She kicks him. "Mature. Why don't we look at you, bitch. You threw your child off of a bridge, left your adoptive kid, and only returned to recruit them into YOUR private army. Then you pretend to be their friend, make them open up and trust you, not to mention the messed up Lesbian vibe you gave off with her. Then you betray their trust, nearly kill them-"

"That wasn't my fault!"

"-Then use them to bring back Apocalypse. And that's the children I know off. Who knows who else you had. And then there's the Brotherhood. You took them in, forced them to jump through hoops and made them fight MY kids. Didn't even give them any basic training, left them to themselves, then chewed 'em out for not being strong enough. You want to know why they lost Darkholme? Why they failed time after time? Because you failed them. That's all you are. A failure as a mother, a failure as a teacher, a failure as an agent, hell, you fail at espionage and your a £^%ing shape shifter! Look now, you failed at the whole Misery business thing, because instead of fearing for my life, I'm just waiting until you and your little pack of retards realize that by the time you finally do enough damage to give my healing a work out, my kids will arrive and blow you all up. Why? Because, unlike you, people give a damn about me."

"Burn." Mister X mutters, looking at Mystique's insulted expression. If it was possible for him to read her thoughts he'd be able to know that, not only is he right, but a big part of Mystique just died listening to that.

"Quite!" She shouts, throwing something at the telepath, who merely sidesteps.

"That's the problem with all of you, you don't hate me, you hate the fact that I'm better than you. That despite the fact you all think of yourselves as the best at the best, I'm the best there is at what we do, and what that is, you all know isn't very pretty. So, are you all just going to stand there, give me an origin story, and cry like babies about it, or are you going to do something that might actually hurt me?"

"Let me handle this." Omega Red steps forward, grabbing Logan by the throat, squeezing his jaw to make it open.

One single tentacle slides out, slipping down Logan's throat. Down his neck, Logan chokes slightly as it slides around inside him, visible on the outside. A ripping noise is heard from inside his abdomen, as the tentacle returns, holding a liver. Logan chokes out some blood, spitting to the side, before laughing a little.

"Yeah, that's how you torture someone, from now on, that's how you torture someone. So, who's next?"

...

"What's wrong with her?" Rogue asks a group of students as she looks at X-23, who's crouching beside the window, hugging her knees. Something Rogue has she's been doing whenever she's confused, upset, or worried.

"Been like that all day." Sam replies, as he and Bobby scrub the floor, as punishment for their prank war, with two Jamies carrying several large buckets of water.

"It's actually bumbing us all out." Jubilee adds, scrubbing the walls. A couple of Jamies trip over their own feet, dropping large buckets that poor over the three cleaners, knocking them off their feet and soaking them.

"Hey, HEY!" Rogue shouts towards the former assassin, getting her attention. "What's up with ya'?"

"Logan," She replies. "He's usually back by now, or at least calls."

"Cheer up; he's probably in Canada somewhere, cutting stuff up."

"Perhaps." She rests her head down. "But it doesn't feel right. He may be a borderline psychopath with PTSD worse than a Vietnam War veteran, but he's not the kind to let people worry."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I'M a borderline psychopath with PTSD worse than a Vietnam War veteran, and I'm not the kind to let other's worry. Both of us are extremely alike, it's almost strange."

"If you want, we could ask the Professor or Jean or even Betsy to use Cerebro to track him down and see what he's doing."

"Ok then. Let's check."

...

"I agree it is peculiars that Logan would stay out of touch for so long, usually he would at least call in every three to five days just to check on the students." Xavier tells the two, as they stand beside him in Cerebro. "However, this isn't the first time he's been out of touch for so long. As you may remember just a few months ago we didn't hear a word from him for a good number of weeks."

"Yeah, but professor, the girl could use some reassurance. She's just about ready to run off to Canada to look for him." Rogue replies.

"I have contemplated two routes to travel to get past the border and find him." X-23 adds.

"Very well, we shall search for him." He turns to the console, pressing a few buttons and placing the helmet on. Cerebro loads up, activating all its little features. A small pop up window shows a list of mutant activity around the globe.

No one of particular note that the Professor isn't aware of and hasn't already approached. You'd be surprised at how many people don't want to know anything about their power other than 'Will this help me make money/get a job/get laid', or similar response. Not to mention how many mutants with powers not considered 'super' enough for them to be a risk to anyone. As such, the alarm hasn't gone of warning him of potential disasters.

Unlike his students, none of the recent mutant detections have been worth the journey. Xavier wishes he could travel to Australia to offer the young lady who can make glass become light reflecting on the other side how to use her power for SOME benefit to mankind, but since its hardly a noticeable gift, and the rising costs of jet fuel, it would be counterproductive to fly all the way to Australia just to potentially ruin someone's life by outing them as a mutant with a completely harmless power, especially if they might live in a particular intolerant place.

"Cerebro, locate Logan." Xavier tells the machine, to which its holographic image inducing technology starts to project an image of a sphere. Then, several blue lights appear over the sphere, mapping every mind in the world. It cuts down to human minds, leaving the shape of the earths cotenants and countries, before cutting down to mutants. Then, to simply X-Men. Then Finally, Logan.

"He's in Canada, as we figured, probably in a bar." Xavier chuckles slightly, knowing his friend's tendency to drink and drive, which for him is the same as driving with tinted windows. Not exactly the best idea, but not nearly as dangerous as it should be.

"Wait, before ya' narrowed it down, there was'a couple of lights in that area." Rogue points out.

"Well, it's probably a populated bar."

"No, Ah mean when it was just mutants."

"Good point, it is unusual for him to run into many mutants in Canada. However, its possible he's met up with his friends in Alpha Flight. But if it will put your minds at rest, I shall check closer. Cerebro, Analyse all the mutants within Logan's radius, and zoom in on them." The image becomes larger, Logan's light shaping into the image of his body, in an extremely odd position. Laying on his back, with his limbs outstretched and his fists clenched, as if restrained. Then, more lights appear, shaping the various individuals in his nearby area. All three of them drop their jaws upon realizing what is going on.

"Mutant profiles recognised." Cerebro buzzes, before bringing up small profiles of each, displaying their name and their official alias. Victor Creed: Sabretooth, Arkady Rossovich: Omega Red, Harada Kenuichio: Silver Samurai, Yuriko Oyama: Lady Deathstryke, David Xanders: Mister X, and...

"Raven Darkholme, Mystique." Rogue reads off, swearing under her breath to which Xavier ignores.

"Rogue, go find Scott and Jean, tell them its an emergency. Laura, you need to- She already left, didn't she?" Xavier starts before asking, not even turning.

"She did?" Rogue turns around as well, having not notice her slip out. Occasionally everyone forgets she's a trained assassin who specialty is stealth.

"She's in the garage." Xavier tells her, scanning the area.

She runs out, heading straight for the garage.

Inside, X-23 sits on one of Logan's many, MANY, bikes, revving it up, before kicking off the stand and driving off. For about two feet before the bike flips. Then she remembers the reason why Logan never let her drive: She's completely inept when it comes to vehicles. Instead, she decides that one of Scott's many, MANY, new custom made sport cars would be better suited for travel, and as such she takes one: A custom red Lamborghini Gallardo, driving through the garage door that she had no idea how to open, smashing through the fences and heading down the street, knocking down several objects as she struggles to drive. There's a reason that in the small number of times she's played Halo Reach with anybody that she is not the warthog driver.

Rogue runs down, seeing the destroyed garage and the crashed bike. She takes the one bike that doesn't belong to Logan, Sam's bike, and races after her, deciding not to get a helmet as her life is apparently not worth the whole two seconds it would take to grab one and put it on.

"Hey!" Rogue shouts after her, catching up easily due to Laura's vehicular ineptitude and inability to find the Nitrous Oxide button. When the younger girl refuses to listen, Rogue speeds past her, before turning and switching to reverse, now facing towards her and driving backwards. She pulls up the front of the bike, placing the front wheel on the hood of the car. "Ah'm talkin' to ya!"

"Leave, now! I'm doing this on my own. You'll just get in the way."

"Don't you think you stand a better chance at this if ya include some others in it?"

"I'm more than capable, I took out all of you, remember?"

"Yeah, with stealth and surprise. On fair grounds you're as capable as Logan, and he got captured by these people. Besides, you don't know $&!£ about any of them."

"Victor Creed: Murderer, hitman, and general psychopath for hire, with connection to a lot of shady business and a very long list of crimes, to the point that the smell of death drowns out just about everything on him. Arkady Rossovich: Just as psychotic, former convicted murderer, and former lead agent of the KGB before defecting to HYDRA following the collapse of the Soviet Union, and the original source of Carbonadium due to his mutation. Harada Kenuichio: Mutant hitman with ties to the soviets and Yakuza, who non of you know of, and has a long history of attacks against the US due to his anger over the fact that they got away with nuclear attacks during WW2, and the death of his fiancé during Vietnam. Yuriko Oyama, the daughter of the Scientist who first discovered Admantium who died during a raid on the facility that may or may not of included Logan's former squad. Now a Cyborg with a former connection to HYDRA, and fits the cut of one head metaphor better than anyone. David Xanders: Millionaire philanthropist by day, cold blooded serial killer by night, who has trained under the best tutelage, including many of the trainers who taught me at HYDRA. Raven Darkholme, also known alias' of Godfrey Norton, Raven Lensherr, Raven Xavier, Raven Wagner, Raven Adler, and Prentiss Morgan, all used for different tasks. She has a history in Interpol, CIA, FBI, and even SHIELD; is capable in many forms of combat and espionage, and is the mother, either by birth or adoption, of several important figures in mutant prosperity, namely you, Kurt, Graydon Smith, and several others."

"Ok, maybe you do. But it still ain't safe to go at it alone, so either stop and let Scott and the others deal with it." Rogue jumps off of the bike onto the car hood, leaping inside the car. "Or move so I can drive."

As Rogue takes over driving, X-23 looks out the window, looking as if she's thinking.

"If yer cooking up ways to torture each one o' them to death, let me in."

"No, I'm just, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"So tell me."

"Well, lately I've been feeling, well, segregated."

"Why? Aren't you getting along with your squad?"

"No, I am, is just, none of them understand anything about me. I'm different in every way. And they all keep trying to make me feel welcome. Julian taught me about wrestling and pranks after I completely misunderstood their meaning. Cessily taught me about cooking, which I failed. Santo helped me deal with this teacher who's been putting pressure on me and advised me on his way of fighting. Brian showed me cop shows and energy drinks. And Betsy beat up this girl who kept antagonizing me that I wasn't allowed to hit back in case I lose control and then offered to spread a rumour about her. But I have no idea what a rumour is. I just feel I'm a different being to them, like I'm a pet or something. And then I get angry, and smash something. And then I have to lie or find someone to cover it up so Logan doesn't find out, and then I feel like more of an outcast."

"Don't beat yerself up; I know exactly how you feel. Back in Mississippi, I may have been a Goth, but I had friends, or at least people who tried to be friendly. But I couldn't really connect to them. I felt just the same as you did."

"Not the same." X-23's face becomes more serious and angry. "You don't know anything about what I feel."

"Laura, I've been in your head. I've seen your memories, I've lived your memories, and your thoughts have been my thoughts. You might not understand, but I do know exactly how you feel. I'm just taller, older, less socially awkward, and I wear makeup."

"Too much makeup."

"Uncalled for. But as I was saying, I might not be the same as you, but I know exactly what you feel. And my advice? Get a My Face page and write a blog. It's like getting therapy only free. If not, talk to the professor. Or better yet, talk to me, I'm just down the hall, I could use the company, and you could use the shoulder."

"Th-thank you." She replies, now looking like a load has been taken off her mind, before resting on Rogue's shoulder, like a little sister who just had a family moment with their big sister. Instead of flinching like she normally does upon close human contact, Rogue just pats the top of her head with a gloved hand, smiling a little. She may be a former assassin, but Laura's but a naive child half the time.

...

"Welcome to Canada, passport and registration please." A Canadian border booth guy asks a couple in a car, who comply. Driving past, another couple stop at the gate, he asks the same thing, and they comply before driving off, followed by two more cars repeating the same practise.

Then, the booth guy and two people in a car hear a loud noise. Not like a bang, more like, a plane engine. As they look around above for the jet, a sudden red flash zooms past, launching over the border and zooming into Canada's wilderness.

"That was, odd." The Booth manager mutters. "Welcome to Canada, passport and registration, please."

Inside Scott's car, the two girls hang on for dear life, as neither knew how to close the car's convertible roof. Apparently, they activated one of the features Scott built in was a way to just put in co-ordinates and it would get there as fast as possible. Luckily for them, they only requested Canada in general, and as such it's returned to normal speed.

"Why is that built in? What purpose could that serve?" X-23 questions frantically as she shakes her head, pushing her bangs behind her ears to keep them out of the way.

"Apparently if ya need to get somewhere fast." Rogue replies, as the steering wheel, which had folded away as the mode was on, reverts to its previous placement.

Driving, the return to the road, following it. Logan's only been gone a few days, and he takes a lot of breaks; he probably only got to Canada a day or two ago and isn't going to be far from the border, and as that's the border entrance closest to New York, 9/10 chances say it's the one he passed.

"He's near, I smell him." Laura tells the other, sticking half her body out of the car like an excited puppy.

"Hey, get back in, ya' ghonna fall." Rogue tells her, only to run over a pot hole, causing her to do just that. Instinctively, Rogue grabs her by the belt of her cargo pants, pulling her back into her seat. "Ya ghonna get yerself hit or somethin'."

"I can smell him, sweat, meat, beer and body odour, that's him."

"Or we're near a couple o' lumberjacks, who knows." Rogue replies, before noticing the bike by the side of the road, and recognising it as Logan's. "Or maybe your right." She pulls over, both exiting and running to it. Before getting to it, however, X-23 stops dead in her tracks, grabbing Rogue's shirt to stop her as well.

"Wha is-"

"Don't move, don't even breath. Whatever you do, don't breath anything in, it'll give them the advantage." She cuts her off, slowly walking towards the car, her claws slowly slipping out of their place. As she gets about a foot away, she bursts into a sprint, vaulting over the bike and leaping at a tree, tackling the young adult inside and forcing them both to the ground. Recovering first, she stands above Daken, a foot next to his throat.

"If I even feel the tiniest bit out of ordinary, I WILL pop my foot into your spine. You'll heal, but not until after cut your head off."

"Nice to see you too, little Sister."

"What is he doing here! ?" Rogue questions.

"Huh, long time no see Rogue, how's the hand?" He asks her, smirking while referring to their fight, in which he stabbed her in the hand.

"Ready to punch your little skull into the sidewalk."

"I'm not sure, but I think its 'pavement' up here."

"Shut it, you little rat." Rogue glares at him.

"Oh I just love it when you talk dirty. No need to be so cold, I bet if things went differently, you and I could've had a kid together."

"Go £^& yourself."

"No, but at any moment, I could make you do it for me. Sex Pheromones, completely irresistible. Like the worlds most powerful sex drug. You'd be completely over me, or just get so distracted by the sexy I could just, slit, slice your throat. Fun as hell when you get a couple of HYDRA Mercs to become so into you they stop attacking, and then just cut off their hands."

"You're sick. Sick and evil."

"No, I'm morally ambiguous. It's a huge difference. So, you want to go find our daddy or do you like making it look like I'm about to get executed by the world's least intimidating street gang?"

"What?"

"What did you think I was here for? Because I like to live in a place where no doors are locked and the crime rate is so minimal it makes Queens look like frikking Somalia? No, I'm looking for Logan too. Some blue lady approached me, told me about her plan to get revenge on Logan. Apparently some guy told her Logan and I had a couple of, admittedly violent, confrontations, and with a lack of information assumed I'd be interested in a piece of her gay pride party."

"So, you're not after Logan?"

"Not to kill him, no. I figured I'd find him and warn him. I came to the Mansion when I first heard but couldn't smell him. I figured he'd be on the road, so I followed the trail, got here, and now I have an Admantium toe two inches away from my spinal cord and I'd appreciate it being moved."

"Laura." Rogue tells her, to which, with reluctance, X-23 moves her foot.

"Thank you." He gets up, stretching. "If it's worth anything I let you take me down then."

"If it's worth anything, I could have not only killed you at any moment, but now I STILL could kill you in twenty eight different ways."

"Whatever, who wants to find Logan? I have his scent, and worse, I have other people's scents too. People I do NOT think are nursing him back to health."

"Where?"

"East." He replies while picking up Logan's bike. He sits on it, motioning for them to sit on the back. "Hold onto your panties ladies, this is ghonna be one hell of a ride." Popping a single claw, he jams it into the ignition and- realizes he just broke the key slot and now it will not work. "Ok, this is embarrassing. How fast is that car?"

...

The three climb through the tops of the trees, looking into a small window inside a cabin and spotting Logan, on the table, being tortured.

"There's six, two each, we could take it. I'll take Blondie and fur face, you two can pick from blue face, Dr. Claw's wife, idiot with the metal armour, or spit in'a bucket."

"Deathstryke is mine, I cut her up before, and I'll do it again. Mister X is a tricky fighter, but I can take him if I know how."

"Let Logan deal with Sabretooth, Daken, you take care of the Silver Samurai. Mystique I'll deal with."

"Fine, he can have the alley cat."

...

"So, are you done with your little quips?" Mystique questions Logan as she pulls away a surgical drill.

"Rrrr," He growls, unable to actually talk. He starts sniffing the air, sensing something, something that brings a smile to his face.

The same scent doesn't go unnoticed by Sabretooth, who realizes what he's smiling at.

"No more torture, just kill the runt now!" Creed shouts, grabbing Logan's throat and squeezing. However, Logan spits at him, causing the teeth he'd been purposely knocking out of place to shoot into Creed's face, distracting him as a small explosion rockets outside, shaking the cabin and causing one side to collapse. As the dust that entered the place during the explosion starts to clear, the small figure of a 15-16 year old leaps out, landing and kicking Mystique, flipping and tackling Deathstryke while throwing more explosives at Mister X, who while he moves as soon as he detected the attack, he's incapable of getting out in time.

The entire room starts to shake, as almost every person inside sways from side to side, falling down. It takes Mystique a minute to realize that, it isn't the room shaking, it's her head.

Daken launches into the room, firing a bone claw at Logan's binds, cutting his left arm free. It takes a second for him to cut the other binds off of himself before rolling to the floor. Logan opens his mouth, as the teeth he knocked out start to re-emerge in his mouth, and the tears in his skin start to heal.

"Who are you?" Mystique questions, getting back to her feet as Daken's pheromones wear off, looking at the two. "Why would you come to save him?"

"Take a wild guess, bitch." Daken replies, his claws slowly revealing themselves to the shocked Mystique, followed by X-23's.

"Y-You have CHILDREN! ? They're just like you!" She questions, obviously shocked, just before a boot to the side of her head knocks her down as Daken finishes the roundhouse kick she didn't see coming as her perception and reaction time is depleted.

"Not, JUST like him. I'm something more." His claws slowly start to shine, turning metal and using them to block Silver Samurai's sword. As he tries to return the strike, he blocks with the blade, as it starts to glow with light pink energy, before the two continue to strike each other, dodging as Omega Red strikes at him. Mystique goes at Logan, as he struggles to heal, attempting to strike at him with a fire axe, only for Rogue to kick her away.

"Surprised, Mystique?"

"Rogue?" She questions, before blocking another kick. "There's many things I'm willing to do, but fighting a loosing battle is not one of them." With that, she leaps back, shifting into a large bird shape and flying away.

"Coward." She mutters, just as Mister X strikes at her with a sword, grazing her arm. He strikes again, this time however stopping when he senses Logan's attempt to block, only for Sabretooth to tackle the long living mutant.

"You pathetic hag!" Omega Red yells as he watches her fly away, Striking but missing, running a little after her.

X-23 blocks Deathstryke's attack, locking their claws together, before spinning up, popping and slashing her foot claws out and cutting up her torso. Deathstryke counters by ducking back, and spinning rapidly at her, cutting the younger mutant repeatedly across the chest.

Flinching for a second, X-23 grits her teeth, jumping and kicking Deathstryke, using her to jump back away from her. Deathstryke charges at her, striking again with her deadly blows.

"You killed me! You tore me up, blew me into pieces and left me to die! Now, I return the favour." She slashes again, only for her to block her with her claws.

"I thought you weren't human, you can't die." X-23 strikes with the other hand, stabbing her repeatedly. "Just get dismantled." She spins around, kicking her in the side of the head and leaping back, flipping over and landing safely above a door, balancing on one hand as it moves with her weight. As Deathstryke goes for another attack, X-23 leaps off of the door, dropping an explosive onto her and letting it explode, using its momentum to launch her to safety. As Deathstryke gets up for another attack, X-23 drops to a crouch, drawing a line with her claws, as if to say 'Cross it, and die.'

Deathstryke runs at her, only for the girl to spin, kicking her with the foot claw, striking twice as she returns to facing her, kicking up once to launch her into the air, flipping back and landing on the wall, before leaping off at Deathstryke like a missile, clawing at her repeatedly and cutting anything vulnerable.

"Shouldn't have crossed that line."

Clashing his claws against the glowing blade, Daken flashes a confident, almost sinister, smile.

"You're enjoying this?" The Silver Samurai questions.

"You talk?" Daken replies, before pulling back and clashing again.

"How can you find enjoyment in battle? Are you insane?"

"No, no, I'm not insane, I'm just an emotional disturbed, heavily traumatized sociopath." He replies, before pulling back and clashing again. As the two put more pressure on each other, Daken sheathes his claws and sidesteps, causing SS to fall forward, as Daken then re-Snikts into his back, severely crippling him.

"I stand, you die."

Meanwhile, Logan is thrown into a wall by Creed, and then tackled straight through it. On the outside, Creed lunges at Logan, who roles out of the way, still injured from the torture and unable to fight.

"You're weak, Logan, Weak and pathetic." Creed kicks him into a tree, a sharp branch piercing his body. "I'm the one who in the end will live on, not you!" He grips onto another tree, ripping it from its trunk and beating it into Logan. "And when I kill you, I'm going to cripple that boy of yours, and then I'm ghonna kill your clone and make him eat her heart. And then stripes? Well, I'll have a hell of a time finding ways to hurt her, knowing that in whatever place you end up, you'll be powerless to stop it."

"Creed." Logan mutters, as the threats he made sink in. Sabretooth strikes with the tree, Only for Logan to hold out a single hand, blocking the attack and causing the tree to just snap upon contact. Creed stares at him for a second, noticing his bloodshot eyes. "Raaaah!" Logan roars, kicking off the tree he's suspended on, the branch sticking out of him not even effecting him, before Logan lunges at Creed, slashing. Creed tries to block, but looses a couple of fingers in the progress. Logan spears him into another tree with his claws digging into his chest and lungs, pushing with enough force to push the tree out of its place while shouting an animal like battle roar, before head butting Creed and slashing his throat, disabling him for now.

Taking a minute to regroup his thoughts, Logan takes a deep breath, looking over his damage as he heals, returning to the cabin.

As Rogue continues to avoid Mister X's onslaught, she struggles as any attack she makes is dodged, while most of his connects. She was smart enough to absorb a bit of both X-23s and Daken's healing, but that just means she'll survive the attacks, not that parrying them will work.

She needs something, something he won't expect, something he won't read coming.

Powers, she needs powers. But with the exception of healing, she's not got a lot of sources. Except, maybe, people she's absorbed? Then she remembers, the times when she has called on other people's powers. Sure, the first time she was trying to and nearly died, and the second she was brainwashed, but surely she can do it if she tries.

As she dodges another attack, she closes her eyes, thinking of the first time her powers emerged. Cody, the boy at the dance. Not a power, but his football playing skill is enough to dodge more strikes. Then, she thinks after that. Teleporting out of the way, she manages to summon lightning from her third victims power set, striking him down. Skipping a few, she strikes him in rapid succession with the Speed of a certain white haired criminally unpleasant ass hole. Before he can react, she then punches him with the strength of the Cyttorak powered Step Brother of Xavier, not only knocking him out, but potentially breaking a lot of his bones.

"Too bad ya' out cold, I wanted to throw you around with some TK and blast ya into the moon with Scott's eyes." Rogue mutters, before nearly collapsing from exhaustion. Rapid use of different powers is exhausting. One person's is ok, but four people's power at once is an exhausting amount of power to use.

As each one of the four recover from their fights, they stop to take a breath, until a loud bang alerts them to the doorway.

Omega Red stands above Mystique's unconscious frame, Smiling.

"Now, comrades, who would like to see how they killed the scum, back in my day. Or would you like to surrender, so I can deliver you to my bosses. HYDRA, cut of one head, two take its place."

"Well, I'm going to be cutting off a lot of Heads." Daken replies, just as eager to fight.

Daken lungs, only to be hit by his tendrils. He cuts one, before stabbing him with the wrist claws, trying to poison him.

"Bah, you think that a Carbonadium blade could hurt me, Comrade? I AM Carbonadium! It's in my blood, it's on my bones, it's what makes my skin this colour!" Omega Red tells him, proudly, before striking him across the room with his whip-like appendages. He sniffs the air smirking. "Pheromones? You think they affect me? You don't know Pheromones!" With that, Omega Red cracks his neck, causing a large dust cloud to dispense from his body, smothering the cabin with the death spores he produces.

As the heroes, and Daken, struggle to breath, they break down a wall, escaping from the cabin. Now in the open air, his Death spores are weaker in the more spacious environment, allowing them to at least fight in some form of health.

When Red exits the cabin, Rogue kicks his leg, before trying to strike him in the chest, doing no damage as he merely back hands her away. X-23 lunges at him, only to be caught by her ankle and tossed aside. Logan takes a fighting stand, knowing that attacking him head on will get him beaten.

As the former Black ops agent and the former terrorist circle each other, Logan repeatedly makes deep breaths, as if to make a small, unnoticeable, message to his allies. Logan looks to his side, noticing the damage the Cabin has sustained. Destroyed walls, gas tanks lying on the ground, small sparks from some broken electrical devices.

"Why work with Creed, Red? You want him dead just as much as you want me, or Maverick, or Wade, or anyone on our team dead." Logan asks, backing away slightly, only for the Russia human tank to step forward.

"It's funny, the way you talk about YOUR team, as if you're all great allies. Tell me, Why didn't you free Wilson, Zero, or Thurman when you had the chance? Do you know what happened to them? Huh? Frozen, for nearly twenty years they were frozen in time. Did you run to their aid? Did you look for them? No, but like them, I was frozen too, and HYDRA searched for me for years until they found me. So you may think that you're morally superior because you fight for whatever bullcrap your president tells you that needs to be fought, but you're nothing but just another terrorist without a cause, and when I kill you, no one will mourn you."

"Why don't you, instead of talking, actually go ahead and kill someone, before they play ya like an idiot." Logan replies, before ducking to the side. Behind Red, Daken leaps, firing a wrist claw at a gas tank, causing a tare that explodes into a wave of gas from the sudden relief of pressure. The gas becomes ignited from the sparks of broken electrical devices, and the resulting fiery explosion blows Red high into the tops of the trees. As he fires his tendrils at the trees, X-23 dives at them, cutting them up so they're too short to do any use, before landing on him, surfing his falling body before kicking it down into the woods.

He rolls down a hill, landing just before an icy river. As he starts to regain his senses, Logan runs at him, backhanding him with his claws, kicking him in the abdomen, before finally slicing his neck, stepping onto the solid ground as Omega falls into the ice river. Rogue, summoning the power of Bobby, freezes over it, trapping him in the ice.

"See if HYDRA finds ya' this time."

...

As SHIELD swarm the area, they only find two of the unconscious bodies. Mister X is suffering from many broken bones and fractures, while Silver Samurai has lost a considerable amount of blood, and may never walk again.

Deathstryke is then found a few hours later, dragging herself through the snow. No word on Mystique or Sabretooth.

"Leaving?" Logan asks Daken, as the young adult was about to leave into the wilderness.

"No, I was just ghonna stretch my legs before coming back and ask for a teaching position at your school. It's just a wonderful environment." He replies with so much sarcasm it could make a fish drown in it.

"You should stay. We'll fly ya anywhere ya need. If not the mansion, SHIELD could use your skill."

"Yeah, 'cause that's what the world needs, a self proclaimed homicidal nut job working for the government. No sir-ee, No war crimes will get committed after that. Thanks, but I'd rather go my own way. Besides, I have stuff to do, monsters that need to be hunted."

"What monsters?"

"None of your business, Old man." He replies, as he starts to run away, Logan grabs his arm, turning him back.

"I'll ask again, who're you about to kill?"

"Asshole." Daken spits out, before sighing. "Hudson."

"James 'n Heather?"

"No, Frederick Hudson, the man who ordered the experiments I went through, the new face of Weapon Plus."

"Huh, that so." Logan lets him go. But as he starts to run again, Logan grabs his shoulder. "Hey, Short stuff, get your ass over here, we go a job to do." Logan shouts over to X-23. "Stripes, you go home. Fury's boys will take you there. And one of you SHIELD bozos, go call Wilson, Thurman, and Nord, they're coming with us."

"What do you think you're doing?" Daken asks, as X-23 runs to Logan's side and the short but large man pulls Daken with them, forcing him in front.

"Hunting a monster. If he's the new guy behind Weapon X, then maybe he can fill a few blanks." Logan replies, as he walks with his genetic offspring, walking towards a SHIELD chopper, before entering and commandeering it. "Point the way."

With a glare, Daken turns to the window as the chopper lifts off. "That direction, about 20 square miles North-west."

...

"Well, Well, Well, look what the cat literally dragged in." Pietro mutters as Sabretooth walks past, followed by Mystique. She swings a hand at him, which he runs from, trying not to look them in the eye.

"Wouldn't believe it unless I saw it." Lance adds, rubbing his neck.

"Whoa, wait a second, she's alive? I thought she would 'a died by now. Yo." Toad mutters.

"Who is she? What's with her skin?" Questions Ricochet.

"Well, this is a surprise." Magneto smirks, as Sabretooth moves to stand next to him, as Mystique walks towards Magneto, only for him to shift the ground, causing her to land on all fours. He causes another magnetic induced tremor, causing her to crawl towards him without intention. "Look who came crawling back."

"Magneto."

"Raven. I ask no questions but one, why are you here?"

"As much as it pains me to say, I need something to do, some place to go. Unfortunately for me, Xavier's won't accept me, and you're the only one accepting mutants. So, I'm here to reclaim my old job."

"That's nice, but your services are no longer required, or shall they ever be. Goodbye."

"What? I cam back! I came and asked on my knees for Christ's sake! You can't just say no!"

"Yes I can, because, you're just not needed." Magneto holds his hand out, causing a metal orb to float up and display the image of a young pale skinned mutant with dark hair. "This is Morph, he has all the same abilities as you, without the backstabbing pettiness. And Sabretooth has served as a much needed trainer for my disciples. You remember our Brotherhood, look at them now. Blob has found the full extent of his gifts." He directs her towards Blob, as he reduces his personal gravity to do a handstand. "Toad there was capable of defeating the X-Men by himself. Quicksilver is now virtually unstoppable." He directs her to his Son, as he runs an obstacle course built entirely of barricades, easily just running and shattering the barricades as he hits into them. "And Lance? Well, look at him now." He points to the long haired thug with more morale than the entire team, as he directs his power to a large rock with a large metal pin lodged inside. As it shakes and crumbles, the metal pin stays completely unharmed, floating from is powers effect, almost as if he's replicated Telekinesis. "He's now the most powerful of my entire island's inhabitants, and has became a noble leader to his Brotherhood. Compare them to when you were to take care of them. Blob was an obstacle the X-Men merely had to run past, Toad was a pest, Quicksilver was a glass bullet, and Lance was but a soldier without an army or superior officer."

"Are you saying I failed them?"

"No, I'm TELLING YOU that you failed them, and I have no use for a failure, Raven. Now, I'd tell you not to let the door hit you on the way out, but." He holds out a hand, and the metal flooring instantly warps around her, encasing her in a sphere. "This way, is just more amusing." Without a goodbye, He turns as the sphere wisps away, flying to an unknown dumping site.

At the Unknown dumping site, Mystique gets up from the crashed Sphere, looking around. A few people around, apparently didn't notice her or the crash, and to avoid attention she shifts into a normal looking form. Around her, she see's several people beating up one person, two prostitutes fighting on a corner, a very obvious drug dealer hiding in an ally, and an ad on a wall encouraging people to vote 'BNP'.

"No, No, what kind of hell hole is this?" She questions, looking to see a large station that reads 'London Metro bus station' on the side.

"Terrible isn't it?" A vice says to her, causing her to turn to a large figure: a tall man in a well groomed suit, holding a cane. His clean shaven face is highlighted by his dark brown hair, pulled into a pony tail at the back.

"It's like a great big hole filled with $&!£ named London."

"Oh, yes, but I was talking about your treatment just there Raven. That is Magneto's handy work?" He questions, pointing at the sphere.

"Ye-Yes, who are you?"

"Oh, forgive my manners, my name is Sebastian Shaw, and I'd like to talk to you about an opening in my exclusive business, the Hellfire Club."

...

Next time-

Logan, Daken, X-23 and the other victims of Weapon Plus track down Hudson to get both revenge and answers. But who they find is more mysterious than anything imaginable. Who is Romulus? And what does he possess that intertwines the fates of each of them? Will Daken be able to fight for good for once? And will X-23 ever gain any form of respect for her brother? Or even the ability to call him that? Find out next time!

Notes:

-Very important note! The scene with Sebastian Shaw was to foreshadow an upcoming storyline. No, it won't happen soon, in fact, it will serve as a closer for the first half of my story. It will happen in about two to three story arcs later, and will essentially adapt several storylines from the comics into one super arc. Don't get your hopes up to see it soon, though.

-Opening scene was a shout out to the Leroy Jenkins Video, in which a WoW group's strategy is ruined by one player being away fro Keyboard and heading into battle unprepared, getting everyone, except himself, killed. When I watched the video recently and many parodies, I thought 'I have to reference this'. Kurt seemed like the best one to do this.

-As for the plot idea, I got it when thinking about the story 'Misery' by the genius that is Stephen King. Though admittedly, it's absolutely nothing like the novel or film or even the Family Guy parody.

-I wanted to give Rogue and X-23 this Big sister/little sister vibe. I drew partially off of the train scene in X1, with Rogue being helped by Logan to deal with her mass, emotional disposition. Though the roles are switched between Rogue and Logan, and Logan replaced by X-23. Even at Issue 38, I'm still trying to find a way to use X-23. At least it's getting some heart-warming scenes out of it.

-Logan, even when captured and tortured, continues to insult and berate his many enemies. Why? Because he's a badass mother £^%er who doesn't take $&!£ from anybody, that's why. As for the many insults he uses, many were slightly offensive, such as the gay jokes and calling them retards. Those are his words, not mine. I do not agree with that type of language, but it fits him, so I used it.

-And if you didn't guess it, the Hostage who Logan leaves armless was Forge, before his dimensional displacement. I thought it would make an interesting twist to have Logan be responsible for his transforming prosthetic arm.

-Mister X's name was completely made up. I had absolutely no idea what it was and, apparently, neither does Wikipedia. So I made one up. If his name does get revealed at any point in the future, I will return to this and re-edit the story to correct it.

-The list of Mystique's former aliases includes several nods to sources. Godfrey Norton was the name of Irene Adler's new husband in the Sherlock Holmes Story 'A scandal in Bohemia'. Destiny's real name is Irene Adler and, depending on the source, is the same Irene Adler as the Holmes one (Though the only possible way she could outsmart him must have included psychic premonitions so...), and so I use it here. The second two are a nod to the films, where Raven was possibly, but unconfirmed to, sleeping with Magneto, and in First Class is retconned into being Chuck's foster sister with the name 'Raven Xavier'. Wagner is obvious, Kurt's last name. Adler too is obvious, Prentiss Morgan was a small shout out to two characters in Criminal Minds, and was picked as I couldn't think of any more.

-As for the last name in the list of children, Graydon Smith is obviously Graydon Creed, but with a slight name change that could be accepted as an adoptive parent's name.

-Daken's banter with Rogue, namely the almost flirtuous comment he makes, is a small reference to Jim Howlett from Denis Fielder's 'X-Men Evolution Season 5', which, with his explicit permission, I based a lot of Daken's characterization from (Similar to Spyke and Marrow, Dennis created Jim as a character without even knowing of Daken, as all he wanted was a Teenaged Wolverine). That story started a year or two before 'Ultimate X' came out, which follows Logan's teenaged son 'James Hudson', AKA Ultimate Daken. Who, like here, is more sympathetic and actually an anti-hero instead of the 'not quite a hero, not quite a villain, just doing stuff for he hell of it' Character Daken is in the 616 'verse. Essentially, Fielder ended up predicting the future. Anyway, the comment was a reference to that, in which Jim and Rogue, well, had a kid together by the 7th/8th season of his story. I actually draw a lot of inspiration and ideas from that series when I started writing this story arc, as I read his series when I was writing the 'Saving X-23' mini arc and, after reviewing, got into a long conversation with him about ideas and such, where I mentioned I was planning on this. At the time, I was planning him as a more villainous character, with instead off feeling shock upon the return of his memories, decides 'screw it, I LIKE being insane and evil'. But that story, combined with the fact that at the time the teasers for many of Daken's stories sounded like he was on his way to a Face turn, decided instead to make him an Ant-Villain, similar to Magneto and Avalanche. Who, while he struggles with a sociopathic lack of morals, does end up as somewhat heroic. Its also funny, because now that I think about it, some of Daken's interactions with X-23 are a more extreme version of how Jim and Laura acted (As basically brother and sister, though X-23 seriously chickified in his story, and eventually got married to Kurt, so while here they stab and claw and push each other, in DF's stories they argue over watching Hulk footage or some kids show she likes).

-The claw breaking the bike ignition bit was inspired by the scene from X2. Both me and my brother thought it was silly how Logan could unlock it like that (My brother refers to it as them 'just trying to make Logan look more awesome and important', though that's because his favourite is Cyclops and he's annoyed he spent half the film captured instead of, you know, letting loose on Deathstryke with his optic blasts instead of being captured or, better yet like they were going to, have him beat the crap out of her with two nightsticks until he gets too tired to keep fighting her while she stays perfectly fine). I admit, the films would be a damn lot better if Logan wasn't THE star, but shared importance with the rest of the team. After all, while I'm not sure on Famke's acting skills, Halle and Marsden are skilled actors, especially if you watch Marsden's more comedic roles where he borders on insanity, so the two would be more than capable in taking spotlight. Yeah, Logan's badass, but using his claw to turn the ignition? How does that work? 2's not so bad, but X3 has him fight Juggernaut to a stand still instead of being bashed around like a teddy bear, take out a sentinel and ruin Storm's lesson, and worse of all, walking into Jean's death wave and not being killed. He heals, he has invulnerable bones, but if Magneto can bend his claws, she can rip them apart, and his healing factor has, you know, a delay before it starts. X3 really bugged me, so I'm glad they pretend it didn't happen. Logan's awesome should be treated carefully, and not be so carelessly exploited.

-I skipped most of the torture scenes, because, well, WHO would WANT to read about a Character being tortured to near death? And better yet, WHO would WANT to WRITE a character being mercilessly tortured to death? Plus, I need to keep this T-rated, and Daken's Dialog is enough to push the envelope already, never mind my pension for violence.

-In the scene with Magneto, notice how he refers to each person. Only Lance and Raven are referred to by name, everyone else by their codename. That's because its a sign that Magneto has some respect for each of them. While he has abandoned Mystique, she was still his first Lieutenant/second in command, and he still has respect for her abilities. Lance, its because in my little universe, Lance is Magneto's favourite, which I base on their similarities: Both are powerful mutants with troubled pasts and not so shiny futures, who both share similar mentalities and philosophies, have a connected past and possible care for a member of the opposing team, and, despite being ultimately villains, they have considerable honour and nobility. How I see it, Magneto considers Avalanche more of a son than Pietro.

-And lastly, in the last scene, Mystique's line about 'a great big whole filled with $&!£ named London', was a reference to Sweeny Todd, a paraphrased quote of the lead. One of my favourite lines actually. The entire scene was a joke aimed at London. A friend is from there and, while they like it, they admit its a terrible place to live. I wasn't sure if I should make her land in New Jersey or London, both would have worked for the sake of the joke. But, in the Spider-Man joke, I had a quite long bit about how people consider being from New Jersey just as bad as being a racist, and Flash Thompson uses it as a reason for why Liz shouldn't trust Harry (Him being from New Jersey).


	39. Truth of X

Hey, I'm back. I have thank yous to both Key and Lock and A-Rog, as they both reviewed last time. I appreciate reviews as I feel I don't get enough. I chalk it up to some self admitted problems in earlier chapters and the lack of real pairings in my story, but I do wish I could get more.

Which is why I went through the story, chapter by chapter, rewriting and remaking this entire story. A number of things were changed, but it shouldn't effect things plot wise. The biggest changes are:

Any character who was original, except for Ricochet, were removed. Thought the original character squad will still be used in two arcs.

The Inhumans were removed. I just haven't had any interest in them for a while, and felt like, any time I mentioned them, it was for the sake of mentioning them. I only kept them in because how the earlier chapters needed them for the plot and a later arc would include them. But I decided to remove that arc from my plans as it, when thinking about it, felt too much like this arc. Oh, and it was ripping off from Prototype.

I've changed it so that, the chapter that HYDRA attacked the mansion wasn't HYDRA, it was just Purifiers, and it wasn't for X-23. Because, well, the only reason she left the mansion in the show was to protect them from HYDRA. If HYDRA came knocking at the mansion, she wouldn't of stuck around any longer. Also, now, no one died during the attack. It didn't really get the effect I'd hoped for since none of those characters had done much, so it didn't hit anything. Plus, the scene where Wolfcub died was poorly written.

Thor and the Asgardians are no longer connected to Sinister or mutants. I've decided I want to make their origin more ambiguous, with them possibly being humans with powers, possibly being aliens, possibly real gods. That and a number of times I went into great detail about an unneeded explanation for a plot has been removed to avoid foreshadowing.

Any time I felt like a line was hard to read or the dialog was too mechanical I fixed it. Also, coming from this, I've fixed a few scenes if they looked silly.

Any Gay Joke was removed. I was immature when I wrote them, it was a little offensive, so I cleared it up.

A few chapters which were both unrelated to the plot and silly and couldn't be fixed or salvaged were removed. This includes every chapter based solely at school. Some that weren't connected to the plot but weren't silly were kept, while ones that were silly but needed were salvaged.

In one incident, however, I instead merged two chapters together, namely the first school chapter and the chapter before it, when X-23 joined, as it made it longer and gave me a chance to put in a fight scene. It was also a way to put the Brotherhood into the prison so Magneto could bust them out.

Origins Xavier, and the chapter after SHIELD take X-23 are now completely different. They're now much more plot based and give Fury and Xavier-pre wheel chair a good bit of characterization and more closely examines Erik becoming Magneto in the origins.

Anytime I came of as a jackass in ANs were removed. Including and especially any time I came off as too patriotic or anti-someone.

Fixed grammar. A high number of chapters had probably eight full stops/periods per chapter. Most of the time, I just used commas to the point it seems to have been unable to use a full stop.

A few times that a character appeared before I had them thought out, such as Spider-Man's supporting cast in the Amazing Friends chapter and some of the Norse gods in the Thor chapter, were changed to fit how I use them now or will use them. For example, MJ is more energetic, and Loki was more calculating and able to lie his way out of repercussions and played it off as just a practical joke.

I changed it so that, while still a Teenager, Iron Man isn't as close to Fury as he was. I gave them a more Vitriolic rapport, and while he was deeply disturbed when he died in that arc, it was more of loosing a friend and father figure instead of loosing an adoptive father, since it made Fury less gruff.

Oh, and X-23 was more in character at earlier times when she seemed too un-violent.

However, future chapters will be unaffected. Its just that new readers will have a better chance at liking this. I decided to do it when, a few weeks ago, I was reading through random stories when I decided to read a chapter or two of mine. When I realized that, to my dismay, this isn't a story I would consider reading, I had to rehaul it. I decided the following week to rewrite it. It started when I had a day off, and hoped to revise a lot. Instead, I only got two chapters done. So ever day, after college, I try to revise at least one chapter. When I read and reviewed ZeroBen's work (Who, if you like retellings and reboots such as the Ultimate Universe, I would recommend reading. His ideas are sometimes unusual, but he's so far made a quite epic universe of stories that merge Ultimate and Film ideas together. Check out ZeroBen's Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Avengers, Captain America, Hulk, and upcoming Ant Man stories. Thor, Cap, and Hulk are barely into the plot yet, and Avengers is based in the future and reading first would spoil some, but he's usually good with updates. Apparently he's doing the same as I'm doing now for Iron Man so he's taking a while now, but once done he should be able to update some soon), I got a reply from him telling me he was glad to hear positive and honest feedback ,and would like to read some of my work when he has the chance. I told him not to yet, since of the rehaul, and decided to get a move on with doing it. Now its done, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and to those who wish to, you may read the earlier chapters. Its not needed nor recommended, but its your choice. The only chapter I would recommend re-reading is Origins Xavier. Since I removed the framing device and made it more actiony (Including Charles getting into a fight scene and a few moments of motorbike car chase action) and a bit First Class like, including Sebastian Shaw appearing and showing when Azazel approached Magneto about making Kurt. The only reason it could be re-read is that, in my opinion, its like a completely different chapter.

Now, on the way:

**Truth of X**

The SHIELD issue chopper that they took for flight floats high above the Canadian wilderness. The occupants are all experiencing different memories from doing so. Logan is remembering the chopper rides above Vietnam during the Cold war and his time stationed there. He remembers the loud noise of the attached gun turrets as Victor Creed stands by, firing at Mercenaries, Communists, and innocent children.

Laura however can only think of the height. Yeah, she'd survive the fall, but would hate doing so. Her fear of great heights has been submerged, and even when active it only applied to the heights of plane flight and Air ship level. This height she's Ok with, but it's not exactly something she enjoys experiencing. HYDRA really had no problem with using heights as both a punishment, and a form of training.

Akihiro, the name Daken proffers to be referred as, however, has never really experienced this. He's played simulations of flying vehicles such as his during his brief stint at the school, but that's the closest he's came to it. He doesn't really care.

"Not long now." The latter of the three shouts back to them as they fly above the sky.

"So, Small fry." Logan says to his female clone. "What are you thinkin' now?"

"Curiosity, mostly. That and relief. In doing this I should miss the next day of school."

"What's the matter? Sadist Teachers, compensating bullies, or the general poor food etiquette?" Daken asks from the front, laughing a little.

"To some extent, yes, but this isn't the time to talk about that. Lets focus on the task in hand." She replies, cracking her joints.

"How far is it anyway?" Logan questions his son.

"About two more miles, I can smell it." He replies, looking out of the open side, analyzing every detail with his keen senses.

...

They land shortly thereafter, about half a mile away from a large complex. Waiting, another SHIELD issue helicopter lands, though not nearly as cleanly, as it crashes into a tree and becomes totalled.

"Man, these things are weak. I think they could use with some kind of healing factor. Everything could use a healing factor in fact, it would make everything harder to destroy, and much more fun to try and kill." Deadpool comments as he exits the downed SHIELD transport, followed by a yawning Maverick and a distorted Domino.

"Why did we let him pilot?" The Pale skinned psychic mutant asks the other, masked weapon expert.

"He's the only one who knew how. Wasn't that bad."

"He crashed."

"Really? Didn't feel a thing."

"Yes, but unlike you, I don't absorb energy, and I don't heal. Crashes aren't just a scraped knee to me, they're a critical injury. I could of died then."

"Oh quit complaining, you know you thought it was fun." Deadpool chimes in.

"Why do we always have to work with him?" X-23 asks Logan.

"Because, despite his annoying exterior of insanity and stupidity, Wilson is also probably the worlds best soldier. He's got a much wider repertoire off skills than I do, so its nice to have someone like that to back you up."

"Plus, I'm a fan favourite. me being here is guaranteed to increase viewer's entertainment, and add a sense of comic relief to this chapter." Deadpool adds.

Issue.

"Chapter! Just because you call it an issue, mister baggy pants, doesn't mean it's not a chapter in a fanfiction, one that's free to read I might add."

Issue.

"Chapter! If I was real I'd kick your ass. It'd be easy too, what are you, 7 pounds 6? 8 2? Something pathetic. And I'm a ninja, with guns, I'M A GUN SLINGING NINJA WHO USES GUNS!"

"Alright, stop arguing with, the voice in your head, Wilson." Logan interjects. "Ok, I want us to split into three teams of two. Domino you're with me. Wilson, you can go with James. Short Round, you go with Maverick here."

"Hehe, Short Round." Daken laughs at the nickname, as Laura glares at him.

"Come on, Spiky haired-oriental of some kind, we need to find people to kill-" Deadpool starts, placing a hand on Daken's shoulder.

"No killing, take them out alive." Logan interrupts. "You three, empty your weapons 'n use those stun rounds SHIELD are loading. Same with your blades and claws. If you get into trouble, pull up and hit them with the backs of your claws or, in Wilson's case, swords. Its a striking slicing attack, its non lethal if you don't apply too much strength, but it'll knock 'em back. Take em out with your fists afterwards."

"Wait, I can set mine to stun as well." Deadpool puts his hand up while shouting, before pressing a button on the guard of his sword, causing an energy to start glowing around it.

"Whatever. But this ain't an official mission. We take out anyone here, it comes back to us. We ain't the monsters here, so don't become one."

"Ok, my new Asian-ish sidekick, lets go find something to -not-kill." Deadpool repeats, placing his arm around Daken's neck and leading him. "I'm going to call you Short Round."

"That's the same nickname Logan just gave the runt."

"Really? Why? Because she's so small it makes Snow White and the seven dwarfs look like Snow White and the seven bellow average but not a problem heighted individuals? Because I was using it to make fun of the fact you're Asian. Since I can get away with saying stuff like that because you're my new friend, and friends make racial jokes between each other, right? You know Maverick's from Italy? And his name's really David Nord? Yeah, I call him Fascist because that's the most offensive thing I can think off to describe those Italians. You know they weren't even good at that whole fascism thing?"

"Do you have an off switch? Maybe somewhere I can take out the batteries from?"

...

"This is boring." Domino mutters, as she walks with Logan across a frozen forest surrounding the complex. No guns means she has to use the laser blasters which look sorta like guns, but are much less deadly and are kinda boring. Sure, firing lasers SOUNDS fun, but in action, its really boring if you're used to killing people you shoot instead of 'stunning' them.

"This is work." Logan replies. "What did you expect? Me to let my kids run around not killing when everyone else is?"

"Why not let them slice up the bad guys? From what I've heard, your 'daughter' has killed about four people, and your son is pretty much a psychopath."

"Not their fault, and its two people, we never found the bodies of Viper or Gauntlet, they could still be alive. As for James there, I'd rather not let him solve all his problems with claws to the face. I don't want that kinda life for him."

"That kind of life? Oh, so you don't want him to be like us."

"Pretty much Neena, same with Laura, I'd rather she start listening to that Justin whatever the little punk's name is and wearing a thong than going around doing what I used to be doing."

"Hey, killing isn't that bad, its therapeutic-did you just call me Neena?"

"That a problem?"

"No, it's just that, only Nathan ever calls me that. Just a little weird to hear that."

"Whatever, just keep moving."

"Where? This place feels deserted. I can't see anything because its so dark, and I don't hear anyone other than us-"

"Your the one with psychic powers, I'm the one who can smell a thug a mile away, and I'm sniffing a lot o' them right now." He unsheathes his claws, walking in a more stealth-like manner.

He approaches a tree to hide behind, his sharp eyesight picking up the shadow of a single guard, doing a sweep of the forest. Not heavily armed, but with thick armour, not enough to stop an Admantium strike, but enough to withstand any non-lethal attack Logan can do, or at least that's what his foot steps sound like he's got on him. Of course, Logan can be very creative if the situation calls for it.

Waiting until the second they start to turn around the corner, Logan stabs his claws into the guards foot, causing them to trip, dropping their gun and landing on their back. Then he looks over the guard, who still expresses no emotion over being stabbed. They smell, strange, almost like they're already dead. Looking over their front, he notices they're not wearing a lot of armour like he guessed, and notes the suspicious lack of blood. He pulls off their helmet, practically vomiting over the sight of their face. Imbedded into their head is a metal device, with their eyes stitched wide open and their mouth stitched close. Multiple metal pins are imbedded over their skin, holding their skin in place. They cough a few times, before spazing around.

"This is £^%ed up." Domino comments, looking them over. "Its like they made their own little zombie robot."

"Probably got a few more running around." Logan mutters, as neither notice the 'guard' moving his hand towards his gun. "Animals."

"What should we do? I mean, should I just, you know, shoot one between the eyes? Point blank, make it painless. Its not like it'd be any more inhumane than what they've got him doing now?"

"Do whatever, just snuff 'em before-Get Down!" Logan tackles the black clad mutant, knocking her out of the way of its fire. Dragging itself away, the 'guard' pulls itself to one foot, firing at them. It pulls out a small combat knife, lunging at the two. By instinct, Logan slices off its head, as the 'guard' falls to the floor, dead again.

"Animals. They made £^&Ing Robot Zombies." Logan mumbles, keeling above the dismembered head, closing its eyes. He takes out the com device, contacting the other four. "Change of plans, repeat, change of plan. The guards are dead, repeat, DEAD. They've been reanimated or something with robot parts. Eyes stitched open, mouths closed. Kill 'em, make it quick, but kill 'em."

...

"Really now?" Deadpool replies over the com device. "They're using brainwashed dead guys. If they're shirtless, covered in markings, with blades sticking out of their arms then they'd sound like Dude Peel clones."

"I don't even want to know what that means." Daken mutters as he crouches on a tree branch above him, sniffing the air. "The old bastard's right, they're all dead. About eighteen of them are out here, wandering around, looking for us or anything else."

"Well, time to bust Laverne and Shirley out then, shouldn't I?" Deadpool asks, as he drops the stun guns he was given, drawing out his katanas. He spins both around his hands, swapping a few times and throwing both in the air, catching them by the blade, swinging them up and catching again by the handles and swinging them out, causing them to strike and draw a spark that shapes into an 'X' before disappearing.

"That was completely retarded." Daken mutters, unimpressed by his swordplay.

"It was awesome!"

"No it wasn't."

"Well, you're hair is gay!"

"At least I have hair."

"So do I!" Deadpool pulls off his mask, revealing his cropped red hair. "I'm only bald in the comics and films. This version I still got my hair."

"Your skin is disgusting." Daken comments.

"And you're stinky!"

"Are you twelve?"

"No, just suffering with ADHD, Multiple Personality Disorder, Schizophrenia, and several unidentified mental issues. I'm also part Catholic."

"Whatever, lets go. We're frikking targets just wandering around here."

...

"Daken and Deadpool are near here." X-23 mutters, sniffing the air in a similar manner to her brother just a few seconds ago.

"Good for them." Maverick replies, reloading all his guns. "Wish your old man realized these assholes were already dead before he made me switch to non lethal force. Its hell getting into a fire fight without all your weapons being prepared."

"Then you should learn ho to manage without your weapons."

"And do what? Fight with my fists? Not everyone has claws-" Maverick stops upon noticing a shadow, just as X-23 hears a noise. Both turn to a group of these Zombie Robots, Maverick dropping his unarmed weapons and pulling out the ones loaded, firing at the wave. X-23 pops her claws, diving at the mechanical slaves and decapitating two, swinging her foot around and popping a claw into another's head. Flipping over his smaller companion, Maverick lets out two mags worth of bullets onto a few more.

"That all of them?" Maverick asks, as he kills the last one.

"Not even close. There's more out there."

"On the upside, I think I found something of note." Maverick holds up the arm of one, pulling their sleeve down to show a distinctive tattoo. "I knew this guy. When Weapon Plus started recalling all their agents and locking them up, and me 'n Wade got caught, this guy was my cell mate. These are mutant's they're using."

"Prisoners?" X-23 questions before sniffing the air. "I smell something: Urine, sweat, and anxiety. I smell a prison cell."

"Probably the source of these guys." Maverick sums, picking up his discarded weapons and finishing reloading them, sticking them into a duffel bag. "Let's go." Pressing the com device, he gets back into contact with the others. "Maverick here, we think we found the source of the guards, and possibly a way in."

"Roger, we'll be there, with the power of OFFSCRENE TELEPORTATION!" Deadpool replies happily.

...

X-23 and Maverick approach a hidden door, looking at it from a small distance as more off these 'guards' exit and enter the forest.

"Ok, what we do is, we wait for two that are about our heights to walk out. We follow them until they're alone, then grab 'em, take their clothes, and-" X-23 opts to instead launch herself at the animated dead guards and slaughtering them. "Or war crime. War crime is good."

"It's not war crime if they're no longer alive. It's a mercy kill. Now, are you following me or are you going to stand out here?" She questions when she beats them all, entering the secret door.

"Why is it that no one ever tries peaceful means? Sure, I kill people, but not like I enjoy it." He mutters to himself, following her.

Inside, a single scientist works at a machine as it forces these reanimating implants into dead mutant prisoners. The latest is a pale skinned mutant with no pupils and holes instead of ears. However, unlike the others, he's not dead, yet.

"Hold still and this will be over shortly." The scientist tells him, tryinng to keep him restrained.

"..." They reply, unable to see or hear. "EVA!" They suddenly shout, thrashing more.

"I know him." X-23 mutters, casting her mind back to the day she first met Daken, when mutant mercenaries were sent after him and caught Kitty, Kurt and Rogue. "Fantomex."

"What's with, his, well…?" Maverick gestures to his face.

"No sensory organs other than his mouth." She replies. "He relies on an artificial External nervous system known as EVA for sensory information. However, he also has five brains, and is as skilled as you are at firearms."

"Fantomex, control yourself." The scientist tells him, as he approaches a caged EVA, being electrocuted to keep it in place. He takes out a needle, injecting it into the external system, causing it to sizzle as Fantomex starts to drift away.

The scientist smirks as he's about to get ready on Fantomex, until an explosive device blows up his work table. X-23 drops before slicing open the cage of EVA and allows it to bond with Fantomex once more. The liquid metal life form returns to its mental symbiote, forming glowing tattoos on his skin. Fantomeex recovers almost instantly, as he gets back up.

The scientist tries to flee, but Maverick holds him at gun point.

"Shut them off."

"Wha-what?"

"The dead guys. Shut them off." Maverick demands, clocking his weapons.

"Er, sure." They whimper as Maverick leads them to the computer console, shutting down the control link and turning off the guards.

"We're in the base, and security has been shut off." X-23 radios in.

"That's my girl." Logan replies, laughing a little. "Ok, Me and Thurman are ghonna meet youu there in a sec. Akihiro and Deadpool too."

"Good." She says, looking up as Fantomex replaces his coat, mask, and guns. "What are you doing here anyway?" X-23 questions him, glaring.

"Did you think they wouldn't be angry at failure? Or that I helped you and the Cajun?" He replies, clocking his weapons. "I was locked up for betrayal and they planned to turn me into, one of them." He motions to a rekilled zombie robot.

"Well, hope you know how to use them." Maverick tells him. "You're ghonna need 'em."

...

A minute or two later, Logan arrives with Domino along with Daken and Deadpool, to make stage two of the battle plans.

"Ok, so, with Fantomex's help, we now have a full map of the base." Logan announces as Fantomex shows a large and detailed map using EVA. "This Hudson guy's in this room, we're not too far." Logan points. "We can enter all guns blazing and get hit by whatever anti-mutant weapons they have. Or..."

"Or what?" Domino asks.

"What do you suppose these lines are?" Logan points to a series of lines that link various rooms, including this and the target, together.

"No idea. But I'm sure you're about to tell us exactly what they are." Daken comments with a sarcastic tone.

"These, are water pipes."

...

The group crawl through the dark water pipes, able to all see clearly do to most having super senses, or just able to see Maverick's laser pointer.

"Could you move slower? I really don't want to get my revenge until May, so you moving slow is the exact thing I want." Daken mutters to X-23 as he crawls behind her.

"Go £^% yourself." She replies calmly, not even turning.

"You really hate me don't you?"

"No, I don't hate people."

"Then what's your problem with me? Is it because I was at your school for a few weeks and you couldn't tell who I really was?"

"No, my problem is you're evil."

"I'm not evil, just morally ambiguous."

"No, you're evil. Concentrated evil. You enjoy killing. You thrive in battle. You love to end lives. I know. I was made by evil. I was born to evil. I was trained to be evil. I know Evil, Daken, and its looking at me right now. And while I don't hate people, I do hate evil."

He just looks, before chuckling.

"You think that's it? You think it's my morality that's your problem? That's nothing to do with it. You hate me because I'm just like you."

"We're nothing alike."

"We're both victims of attempted human weapon programs and inhumane experimentation. We were both raised in captivity, and we both know we're sociopaths who thrive in battle and all that other crap you just said. The difference is, instead of denying it, I've embraced it and found a way to express it." He pops his claws, showing them off. "And trust me, its fun. Now, why don't you move you tiny twig of a body faster so they don't-Get out of the way!" He suddenly grabs the back of her clothes, pulling her out of the line of fire as thousands of bullets fly into the water pipe, tearing it apart and separating the two from the rest.

"Nearly got 'em." A large guard mutters, wearing a large prosthetic arm on their right arm holding a large Gatling gun with the other holding a large metal shield. He reloads, before firing again.

"Party time." Daken mutters, cutting the pipe below him and dropping down, kicking the goliath of a man in the jaw.

He sweeps at him, but Daken leaps over, cutting the metal arm clean off. He grabs it, before swinging it at them.

Suddenly, the floor explodes, dropping Daken into another room below.

"Laura!" Loan yells, turning back as she returns to their group. "What the hell just happened?"

"We were shot at and separated by an attack bellow. Daken dropped down to deal with it an, has fallen down a gorge." She replies.

"Damn." Logan takes out the com device, checking on him. "Hey, Sunshine. Wasn't this your revenge plan?"

"Shut it old man." He replies, as a bone cracking noise is heard. "I'm a little lost, so I'll have to catch up later. Don't start without me."

"Oh, not Short Round! We need to go get 'im Logan!" Deadpool cries, getting kicked in the gut.

"Stop your insane banter and move Wilson, before I start cutting things off." Domino warns him.

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that."

...

Frederick Hudson sits at his office, watching the security footage of Daken attacking the guard. He watches as the footage switches to show him land in the large room, before switching view to a different screen, one with a red tint and a heads up display, that then locks onto Daken. With a simple scan, it identifies him as a mutant, before going in for the kill.

"Trask's toys are always so entertaining." Hudson smirks to himself, as the sentinel he's watching the point of view of blast Daken into a wall, hurling him straight out of the complex and flying out after him, landing on top of a helicporter platform.

...

"Oh, now this is the part when I say oh $&!£." Daken mutters, looking at the sentinel. "But, I'd rather be a man and say: So? This all you got? Bring it you ugly mother £^&er!" The sentinel stamps at him, but he rolls out of the way, lunging at the thing's knee.

Slicing, cutting, and stabbing, he tries to cut through it, only doing damage with his metal claws. No pheromones. No poison claw. Nothing but his healing and Admantium claws to keep him alive.

Looks like its time for a workout.

...

With a slash, the water pipe bursts open, allowing the heroes to leap out.

They drop out of the pipe, landing on a metal floor only a room away from Hudson. Stretching and caring for any minor injuries they got from falling, they reorganise as they wait for Daken.

"Hudson should only be a few metres away." Fantomex announces to the group while EVA devices an updated map.

"Ain't you a telepath? Can't you just scan, find him, and manipulate him to come alone?" Maverick Questions.

"Impossible. I'm not that kind of telepath."

"Well, we're going to need some kinda strategy." Logan summarises. "Why didn't we bring Summers? Planninng things is his style."

"Hey, Short Round, how are youu doing right now?" Deadpool radios to his new 'friend' as they wait for him.

"Not too badly."

...

Daken looks up, seeing his hand lodged into the knee of the sentinel. Too bad he's on the floor right now. He clings onto the back of the leg, climbing to the best off his ability without his other hand. Once he gets back to it, he replaces it so it may heal, tying a rope to it for security.

With a smirk, he pops his claws, using them to help navigate.

The sentinel blasts him off with a laser blast from his eyes, resulting in Daken falling to the floor.

The Sentinel aims, firing a hand blast at him which burns a good portion of his torso. The son of Logan, or if you're a Viking the Loganson, runs once more, avoiding another attack. He ducks from its attempt to stamp on him, and cuts up a missile that launches at him. He dodges once more when the stamping foot hits a spot its already damaged, causing the ground underneath to break way and getting the foot caught.

With his ever present smirk, Daken clings to the foot, slicing apart the support for it and cutting it clear off. The Sentinel pulls its leg up suddenly, causing him to fly up. The sentinel grabs him mid flight, scanning him. It applies pressure with its mechanical hand, crushing him. Had his bones not been Admantium at the moment, the ribcage would probably crack.

As it gets ready to fire an eye blast, Daken cuts off the thumb, freeing himself just as it blasts, obliterating its own hand. He climbs up the arm, as it swats at him with the other hand.

When it just misses him, he leaps onto the arm, cutting at the other hand. Making the same mistake, it blasts, destroying the other hand.

...

"Get him out of here." Hudson commands to the sentinel, as it starts to fly away with Daken still on.

He turns, switching away from the monitor as he looks at the other group of heroes on a different screen.

"Goliath unit, deal with a group of invaders in the next hall."

Outside the room, Logan and the rest get ready to attack, walking towards the room.

They're caught off, when a large group of men resembling the one Daken fought surround them.

"Ok, this was unexpected." Fantomex mutters, slipping out his guns as EVA dejects.

"Well, how many readers do you think are making up Rosie Palms jokes about these guys having giant right arms?" Deadpool asks, readying his swords.

"Terminate them!" The enemy leader shouts, as the cyborgs charge. Logan is the first to attack back, cutting up the shield and the hand, before kneeing the man unconscious. Two more charge at him, but he dodges as their fists hit into one another, before just cutting them both off.

X-23 leaps over one as it fires rockets at her, kicking one back. She slashes, cutting the shield of one off, before grabbing the shield, swinging it across another's head, causing them to fire at others in their team.

Maverick and Fantomex get back to back, hitting each that come with disabling, yet by Logan's orders non-fatal shots. Deadpool leaps over them, launching his sword into the foot of one as Domino dodges a bullet, her power causing it to swerve around as she moves, causing it to fly right back into the gun of the shooter, damaging them to serve as a distraction as Faantomex and Maverick take down the shooter and the one Deadpool stapled to the floor.

...

"You are NOT taking this away from me!" Daken shouts as he climbs up the back of the sentinel, cutting up its neck. He cuts off the thrusters systems, causing it to start to fall. Daken leaps off, followed b it firing a rocket at him. However, instead he grabs and clings onto the rocket, riding it like a horse. He looks up and throws his wrist claw, causing it to imbed into the optics of the Sentinel and jamming the signal system. It shuts off completely as he rides the rocket, turning it towards the base.

As they drive them into a Corner, the others are ready for the Goliath Unit to strike, until Daken flies in through the wall, leaping off as the rocket flies at the goliath unit as he crashes into the floor, rolling a few times before bouncing up into a crouch, using his claws to slow him down.

He looks back up to the others, smirking at his act of violence.

"Jealous, old man?"

"Proud, kid."

"New Asian Sidekick!" Deadpool yells, hugging Daken despite his annoyance of him. "For a second I thought the author wrote you out with their revisal!"

"Idiot." Daken mutters as his knee hits into Deadpool's stomach.

"What's the plan?" Daken question as they stand outside the entrance to the main office.

"Guns blazing sounds good." Domino replies.

"Good." X-23 mutters, slashing open the door. She takes a step inside when Daken pulls her back, turning to cover as several bullets fly into him.

"Look! Before. You enter." He mutters with a sneer, as he cracks his back to make some bullets fall out. He coughs up some blood and two bullets that lodged themselves into his lung. He sighs, placing them inside his pocket. "Those're keepers."

Maverick enters first, using his targeting torch to see. He notices the man sitting on a chair on a balcony above, taking no time to fire two shots into Hudson's head.

"All clear." He shouts, as they enter to see the dead body.

Logan sniffs, as his face turns to a glare.

"He ain't dead!" He roars, as Hudson's eyes snap back open, as he disappears from view.

"He's a mutant? Didn't expect that." Daken mutters, as they step in to look for him. The floor buzzes, before all guns, bullets, swords and weapons fly to the floor, followed by Logan, Daken, and X-23. Electro magnets.

"What the, I can't move!"

"No $&!£ Sherlock." Daken mutters, as he tries to switch to organic claws but is unable to.

"Well, now we're in trouble." Maverick rues as Hudson reappears, smirking.

"He smells, familiar." Logan and X-23 mutter, recognising the scent.

"Well, its been so long since I've seen you all." Hudson comments, raising his hands in a welcoming gesture. "Logan. Logan, Logan, Logan. Did you think this was all down to super soldiers and your DNA? Don't you think we should've switched to stronger mutants? Don't you get what's going on? This was never a financial matter. This was personal. And it's been so since the day you stabbed me in the chest."

"What the hell is he talking about?" Domino questions, standing in a defensive stance.

"Not like it wasn't justified, I did just shoot the man you thought was your father. But your claws, it surprised me when I saw them." He laughs a little, as he holds his own hand up, resulting in three Admantium claws to shoot out, with the ever familiar Snikt!

"What, the, hell." Logan mumbles.

"I only thought Victor would inherit anything, not you. I'm sure I used protection, but it doesn't matter. You're still a much more successful child than Victor."

"Ok, enough cryptic dialog. Who the hell are you and what the hell is gooing on! ?" Fantomex shouts, ready to kill him.

"Heheha. Has it not clicked yet? Logan, you thought it was a surprise when Daken told youu he was your son, well." With a sinister grin, Hudson's appearance shifts to a different form, that of Zander Rice, X-23's creator's boss. As she grits her teeth, he switches again, to a slim scientist with a short beard.

"Dr Killbrew?" Deadpool questions, shocked as much as everyone else.

He switches once more, to Professor Thornton, Logan's tormentor. Then again, the bearded, gruff figure of Thomas Logan, the killer of Logan's childhood.

"Did you really think it was a coincidence that you and Victor are so alike?" With a roar, Hudson takes on one more form: The half human, half wolf figure of a man in many of Daken's repressed memories. One who can only be described as a blue furred Victor Creed with Logan's hair.

"Y-You killed my father." Logan mumbles, as some of his memories come back. James Logan Howlett, born in the nineteenth century, to Jonathan and Elizabeth Howlett. Or so he thought.

"Please, like Jonathan Howlett could father a child. He could barely kick a ball. He wasn't your father, James. Your father was a man who lead the Barbarians who burnt down Rome. Your father was the one who put the native Americans into near extinction for fun. Your father, is the mutant king of the lycans, the wolf mutants. Your father, took control over Weapon Plus, and led it to new levels of research."

"I didn't see this coming." Daken mutters.

"So, Logan, don't you want to give your daddy a hug?"

...

Next time-

With this revelation, Logan and his friends and family try to fight Romolus and his mind games. But, a telepathic mutant with stronger versions of all of Logan's powers, with a life time connected to the history of combat? Not exactly an easy opponent. Can they beat him? Can they fight him? Can they do battle with the personification of warfare?

Notes:

-This felt like I was getting repetitive. I've done far too many 'issues' about characters running around a facility and fighting guards. It seems to be the most reoccurring mission type. Guess that's because my first major exposure to X-Men that I remember was playing X-Men Legends on my GameCube, with the bulk of the missions being entering facilities/compounds and fighting guards. Whatever, hope you enjoyed.

-Also, while I feel I keep using other characters working with the X-Men to the point it's also becoming repetitive, I can explain this one. The only reason Deadpool, Maverick, and Domino were used here was because this is about Wolverine leading a revenge attack on Weapon Plus, and as such would probably want the people he trusts the most who' ve been effected by the organisation.

-Deadpool's borderline racist comments are an example of his insanity, not my own personal opinion. I know it probably doesn't matter, but some people can mistake something like that for being the opinion of the author. Same with Daken and Logan's use of the word Retarded. Its to show they're gruff and mean, not because I myself are gruff or mean.

-Did ya see it coming? Did ya? I decided to go with the brother idea of Vic and Logan, since I liked it and its been hinted at for years. Frederick Hudson was the man in charge of the military boot camp that trained Daken and ran by Cyber before he got Admantium skin. When he first appeared, and was shown to be a very unlikable man, I guessed he was Romolus. When I was Jossed, I still liked the idea of Romolus being a figure in charge of everything. Due to his similarities to Logan and Victor, I also guessed he was Thomas Logan. I decided to also make him Killbrew and Rise, and Thornton, to make it so that he's been responsible for the troubles of all related to Logan.

-And, to those unknowing, Romolus is a, somewhat controversial, character from Logan's life. He's the supposed king of a group of mutants who evolved from Wolves rather than apes. They apparently evolved so close to humans they could breed together, and made mutants with advanced senses, healing factors, animal characteristics, etc. In other words, the 'feral mutants'. One of the suggested ideas is that every wolf related mutant, or just bestial mutant, is somehow a descendant of him. He was recently, by that about a year or so ago, beaten by Logan, Cloak, and Daken with a weird alliance, but he'd already turned Daken into a sociopath, turned Sabretooth into a mindless animal who Logan put down. With that in mind, I envisioned him as an Apocalypse level mutant who can literally win any war by himself. He's the cause of the collapse of Rome, the eradication of Native American tribes, and possibly even the World Wars. I see him as a man who thrives on war, and if is not happening, then he's got nothing to live for.

-Note this chapter is much shorter than usual. I thought that at that point would make a good cliff-hanger, so I ended it here for now. It was either, get a chapter than lasts longer than I'm willing to let it but covers the entire plot, or a two parter that's quite short but gives me the right amount of time to write it. I could've stretched it out, but that would be loading it with brutal battle based filler.

-Those who read before the revisal may find the plot twist less twisty, as it was pretty much a large plot thread in the Origins chapter. Afterwards, since I've removed the thread to make this more of a surprise, it's a regular plot twist.


	40. Finale of X

Hi people. Welcome back. Lets get this on the road.

But first, I'll also announce this on Spider-Man Evolution (Which, yet again, I suggest you read) as well, I've recently started 'Avengers Evolution'. This, as the name suggests, is about Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, and Vision, as they appeared in X-Men Evolution the Comic, alongside Wasp, Pym, Hawkeye, Black Widow, War Machine, and Luke Cage as new members. Check it out. Hawkeye actually made a few cameos in this after the big revisal, and gets a small guest appearance here. You know, just because. So does Paul, yes, PAUL! Scott's buddy. If you read my oneshot a while ago you'd know what he does, as its mentioned here.

...

The SHIELD Heli-transport is flown across the landscape, returning Rogue to the mansion. Its been a long flight, and all are hoping it'll end soon. Rogue, the pilot, and the two agents acompanying them.

Rogue only has one thought on her mind: Get home, get to the Professor, get Cerebro, find out what's going on with Logan on his end, and see if they'll be needed.

Of course, in the situation they're in right now, they'll be needed.

**Finale of X**

The large wolf man continued cackling, as Logan's mind tries to comprehend this revelation. Its his father. This monstrous, Sabretooth lookalike is his own flesh and blood. Or, he's their flesh and blood. He looks at them, analysing their form. Larger than life would be the best description. Their features are remotely human, but notably wolf like, as if he's some kind of hybrid. But that's physically impossible, and really messed up. They wear a long jacket, over a dark blue body suit, with a large curved sword on their back. They're shoeless, showing their lack of feet, with literal paws replacing them. This titan of a man looks like a bastardized mixture of Wolverine, Sabretooth, and a werewolf.

Considering he's the father of the first two and the first of the latter, its hardly surprising.

That's another thing, he's also Victor Creed's father. Did Creed know this? He worked with Thornton for a lot longer after Logan left. Did he know he was working with his father? Their father? Or that they were brothers?

"No, he didn't." He speaks up, answering the questions going on inside Logan's head. "Hehe, surprised Logan? Didn't think you'd ever meet a relative, and now, you've got two pups, a half brother, and a daddy."

"This is so £^&ed up." Maverick mutters, as the large wolf laughs, releasing the metal from the magnetized floor. Logan gets to his knees, before popping his claws and charging at them, only for him to lunge forward with speeds to rival Pietro, punching him straight into the ceiling.

"You have no idea what power I possess Logan. I'm faster than the cheetah. Stronger than the bull. More cunning than the fox. More smarter than man itself. I, am Romolus." He strikes X-23 when she tries to sneak round, before catching Daken's punch. When the mutant pops his claws into his palm, he doesn't even flinch, but just grips onto his hand and swings him at Deadpool. He moves before they can see, kicking Domino into a wall, grabbing Maverick and throwing him from a window.

Logan gets up to hit him, but he pulls the large sword from his back, striking him across the stomach with enough force to tear him in half. Deadpool runs at him, but with a single strike, he's cut in half from the head downwards. Had he not been able to heal from worse injuries, Wade would likely be dead right then.

"You know that, if two species evolve to a certain level, they become near identical? It doesn't sound even remotely possible." Romolus comments. "But, its true. I'm not completely human. I evolved from wolves and became, this. I'm both a mutated lycan, and a human mutant. I am a perfect specimen of evolution. An alien or something might've been involved in my evolution, but I don't really care. I've travelled the world, starting wars, destroying civilization, and meeting others. You had a recent bit of trouble with the mutant Azazel, my brother. Well, not really, but we fought alongside each other when we destroyed Rome, and he was like a brother to me. Still wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him though."

"Why do villains always talk about $&!£ we don't care about when they should be fighting?" Daken mutters to himself, getting back up and lunging, throwing his wrist claws at him. They lodge themselves into his shoulder, but don't do a thing. He spins suddenly, cutting up Daken's torso with a single slice.

"It helps them get to know you before they kill you." Romolus replies. "As I was saying, you all remember Apocalypse? He as well, before he was imprisoned was a good friend. And Selene before her own banishment, and Sinister before he went into hiding, and Dracula before he disappeared. It feels like I'm the only one still around, kicking and fighting." He smirks, kicking Logan down to the floor as he tried to get up. "But, after four thousand years worth of warfare, I'm not the monster I once was. My hair's greying, my power's are weakening, and my body is aging. I'm getting old, and I hate it more than anything else."

He turns Logan onto his back, looking at him.

"But luckily for me, I'm a pretty powerful telepath as well as my physical attributes. As well as a skilled geneticist, scientist, etc. Now, what use would I have for a couple o' runts? Why would I willingly father two kids, and stick around to watch them? I already have a ton running around somewhere, pillaging villagers and worshipping the moon, so why watch over, and try to control the lives of two in particular? Because, I need your body."

Logan glares at him, as he merely smirks.

"I could, telepathically, put my brain, in your body. Out of all the previous litter, you've got one of the most uniquely diluted genetics. You have the right claws, the right healing, and the right skills. You can't turn into a wolf, but I'm sure I can make up for that. But, after over a century, I was thinking, why stop at a weaker form? Why not, improve you first?"

"So, you had him altered." Daken mutters as he struggles to get up.

"Exactly. I started the Weapon Plus Program, I got Dr Erskine transferred to America so he could start the project, make Captain America, and form the program, just so I could find the right power set to put in. Finding Admantium, and then putting it in your bones wasn't even planned, but was a pretty good thing." His lips curve into a smile, as he looks him over. "But then, you had a runt of your own and left. Victor was easy to manipulate into going after you, he was already hurt that you left. But you ran, Weapon Plus was in tatters and I had to make do with HYDRA, and the little bitch standing right behind you. But, a working clone was a step forward, and it kept HYDRA distracted while I was working on my own projects."

He tilts his head to look at the wall, as several glass tubes rose up, showing a large machine, similar in design to two Cerebro consoles attached to each other. He grips Logan by the throat, lifting him up. Logan thrashes about, stabbing him in the shoulder. He glances down, licks a bit off his own blood, before just looking back up to him.

Logan's mind starts to get darken, as he flashes back more. Vietnam, World War 2, WW1, Korea, Civil War. Every war he fought in, flooding back inside his mind like a cancerous bile, burning every thought he's had in the past two minutes.

He throws him into a wall, waving his controller to release an electric pulse to zap each one, leaving them out cold.

The X-Men will probably arrive in a few hours to save him, since his young gothic ward is probably on her way to get them. Unless, something gets in the way.

The fun thing about immortality, you can gather a pretty big army.

Time to go to work.

...

Rogue sits by the open hatch, looking out to the open forest.

Agent Barton sits opposite, sharpening an arrow head, as another agent wearing a helmet and mask sits behind them, holding his gun.

He glances at her for a second, before looking forward once more. He looks down to her again, keeping his eyes on her for a few seconds every so often.

"You should take a picture, it'd last longer." She speaks up, looking at him with her usual glare.

"I would, but Vampires don't show up on film." He retorts, getting a laugh from her. "So Beckinsale, found a boyfriend that sparkles yet or have you decided to stick to reading Twilight slash?"

"Hehe, cute." She mutters. "You know Paul, if you want to talk to a girl, try not wearing a helmet. It makes you look like a redshirt."

He laughs a little, undoing the straps of his helmet and taking it off, showing the blond hair, parted to the side, and his slight smirk. Agent Lancaster, better remembered as Paul, Scott's blond haired friend who recently became an agent of SHIELD.

"How'd you know?" He asks, as Agent Barton rolls his eyes at them. Great, they know each other. Now he's ghonna have to sit through them talking the rest of the journey.

"Lucky guess." She replies, smiling a little. He may've been Scott's friend, but the last time he came to the mansion he was surprisingly accepting about mutant powers. He still screamed like a girl when Kitty phased through him and when he saw Kurt's true form, but its a lot better than she expected, considering. They're not really friends, but not exactly going to ignore the other.

"How's the, whole, memory thing?"

"Still a little distorted. Heard you wrote a book, was it any good?" She asks, referring to the book he wrote based on the journal Scott gave him and adapted into a feature length novel. Helped inform a lot off people about the truth behind mutants and the X-Men. Big hit in the south.

"Not my place to say, but I did make a couple grand from it and the reviews were positive. Considering it was just the journal Scott gave me paraphrased and re-written, it's pretty impressive."

"Cool."

"Anyone at the mansion read it?"

"Nah, we're waiting for the film."

"Well, that's ghonna be a while. We're stuck in development hell. The studio keeps trying to put Jean with Logan, make him the main character, bump Scott to 'minor supporting', and make the plot about a 'mutant cure'. Not to mention what they wanted to do to MY character. But, that's Fox for you. Idiots."

"God you two are annoying." Agent Barton mutters, as he replaces his arrows into his satchel.

"What's the matter Lieutenant? Don't like teenagers?" Paul laughs.

"Well, since the two of you don't look old enough to drive, I'd-" Suddenly, they fly to the side as something hits the side of the heli-transport.

"Damn it. Contact Landed!" Paul shouts,, struggling to replace his helmet, as they're hit again.

"What the hell is going on?" Rogue asks as Barton grabs her, forcing her to the back as they try to get everything under control.

"Stay down, do as I say, and keep quiet, if you want to live." He takes out and attaches to his arm a gauntlet like device, with two metal arches attached by a piece of wire, opening it up so it forms a bow attached to his arm. He grabs one of his arrows, aiming to the side of the wall as another object hits the transport, dinting the wall. Its not a weapon attacking them, its people. Five claws, possibly metal, tear into the wall, cutting them off like ribbons. A black furred fist punches in, as Barton takes aim and fires, knocking the attacker off.

"Why didn't it explode?" Paul asks as he moves to the pilot, who's been knocked out from the chaos.

"Wrong arrows. Those're my explosive ones, these are just plain old titanium tipped." They're thrown to the side once more as another jumps onto the front, staring at them.

Words could never describe their reaction to the attacking figure. Big, furry, feral looking. Oh, and...

"FRIKKING WEREWOLFS!" Paul shouts, aiming and firing through the window at the giant wolf man in shredded leather, hitting it three times and knocking it off, as its buddy tackles the transport once more, the arrow still in its shoulder.

"Damn it. Do we have any silver tipped rounds or anything? It might work." Barton mutters, readying his arrows.

They're hit once more, taking half the transport off. Rogue grabs a parachute as they're forced to dive out, the other two using wing suits to descend down safely.

Why did he have to join as a 'Flying Squirrel' unit? Those guys are nicknamed the 'suicide squad' for a reason. They have the worst mortality rate than any other division of SHIELD. And it shows, when Paul only narrowly dodges another leaping werewolf.

One leaps at him, but he holds his gun out, catching its mouth on the gun. It tries to bite through, as he pulls out a pistol and fires into the mouth, making it let go.

"Forget silver. Brain shot works much better."

One tackles Rogue's parachute, dragging her down. It goes for her throat, but doing so drains it off of her, as she starts to take one their characteristics.

She grabs one when it goes for her, striking across its chest and knocking it back, as she falls down and aims for another.

She lands foot first against its face, leaping back off and striking a third when it goes for her.

"Show off." Barton mutters, aiming three arrows at the attacking creatures as he freefalls, knocking them back so he can have a chance to glide safely down.

The three land safely inside the forest, a few miles from the border.

"Well, this sucks." Paul mutters, taking off his helmet.

"We're not too far from the border." Rogue notes, sniffing up with her temporary lycan powers.

"I'll radio in for a new transport. Maybe Stark will lend us a quinjet." Barton says to himself, taking out his radio.

...

Watching them, a group of werewolves stalk from the trees, glimpsing at them.

They drop down from their perch, running back to their own headquarters in the form of a shack that holds a secret entrance to a set of caverns. Growling and cracking their joints, they shift into human form, taking on similar build and features to Logan. Still in tattered clothing, they enter the small shack, switching to some form of high tech gear. They signal to two others, who abandon their own gear and turn to wolf form, and then once more to the form of regular, albeit large, wolves, all dark grey in colour, as they wander into the woods.

...

"The Transport should be here now." Paul mutters, sitting on a rock as they look up to the sky. Rogue crouches not too far, sniffing every so often to keep tabs on the environment. Barton stands by a tree, attaching small explosives to his arrows just in case he needs them, making sure to balance it.

"Hey, Twilight, any one coming?" Barton asks, looking up.

"Call me that again and Ah'll kill you where you stand." She replies. "And yeah, they're half a mile away. Two of them."

"Two of them?" He asks, as their backup becomes visible. One Heli-transport, one Blackbird. "Your team?"

"Mah family."

The two air vehicles land next to them, as five or six agents leave the transport, and the first class of students leave the blackbird.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Paul laughs, as Scott approaches him.

"Hey, Paul? You're in SHIELD?" Scott asks, as the two old friends greet the other. "Last I saw you could barely throw a ball."

"Well, they have a good training program. They can zap moves straight into your head and turn you into a total badass in a matter of minutes."

"Yo, love birds. Finish this little reunion later. We've got werewolves running around, and we don't have any silver bullets." Rogue tells them, as they look around.

"Right. Jean, call the professor, see if he knows what's going on with Logan. The chances are, whatever he's doing, these... Did you say werewolves? You only told us you got downed."

"Yeah, there's werewolves. Like, Big, Underworld style werewolves."

"Well, whatever. Rogue, your uniform's in the blackbird. Suit up and we'll track down Logan. Lieutenant Barton, Paul, you two return to SHIELD and get Director Fury to call the Avengers and maybe even contact the Fantastic Four. No point going in unprepared."

...

Darkness, lit up only by a faint light from the corner of her eye. X-23 wakes slowly, shivering briefly from the cold and damn floor.

"About time." Daken mutters from the cell's corner, looking out into the bars as four men, dressed in the same equipment as the werewolves, walk up and down the hall repeatedly, monitoring the prisoners. Amongst them is Deadpool, Maverick, Domino and Fantomex, but also many others, captured for execution. In one cell, three men stand around, apparently starving. Their skin is pale, yet with patches of red, wrinkled and in poor condition. In constant pain, the three appear to be suffering the effects of sickle cell anaemia, amongst other conditions. Their fingernails are pointed, with their index finger being notably longer than it should be, being the same length as their middle finger. Hair on their wrist, their shoulders hunched, and their eyes dark, they look like a bad horror movie character.

"Look, We got another one." Two others in the same tech as the guards enter, holding a man with a few similar traits to the other three, but considerably less noticeable as them. Hey both hold him by each wrist, with their hands on the back of his neck to hold his head down. They move to place him in a cell next to the other three, with one briefly letting go to open the cell door. The prisoner takes this as an opertunity, elbowing one in the face and punching the other, before trying to free the other three.

However, one of the two guards hits their head against the bars, before throwing them to the floor. They hiss at the guard, showing their unusually long canines as they lung at them. However, the guard grabs them by the throat, slamming them against a wall inside a cell. With their helmet knocked off, their glare at the bloodthirsty prisoner, almost with an animal like snarl, as they pull them back and slam them against the wall once more. They prop open their mouth by gripping either side of the jaw, showing off their fangs once more.

"Filthy parasite." The guard mutters, as he takes out a pair of tweezers and grips the fangs with them.

With a yell of pain, the prisoner's long teeth are pulled from his mouth with a splitter of dark red blood mixed with a blackish-yellow bile. The guard shows his own teeth to the human looking creature, as a bit of drool drips from his mouth, hitting the prisoners arm and causing it to sizzle.

"Not so fun when you're the one being locked in a cage, is it?" They throw them at the wall, turning away and closing the cage door behind them.

"What the hell are these things?" Domino asks in her cell to Maverick, watching the weird display. "Are they mutants?"

"No, they're something unimaginable." Comments another prisoner in the darkly lit corner, with his yellow eyes glowing in the faint light. "Those things in the cages, vampires. Living, briefing, vampires."

"Seriously?" Deadpool questions. "That's awesome, so they suck blood and the whole sheh-bang?"

"Pretty much, yeah." The man gets up, showing his scruffy, animal like appearance. "Names Jack."

"Domino, Maverick, and Deadpool." Maverick answers as he points to each. "The guy over there said his name was Fantomex, and the two kids in that other cell are X-23 and Daken."

"You know, you look a little like-"

"One of the guards? Yeah. In case you don't get it, I'm one of them, a werewolf. The vampires'd been hunting us for years, 'cause our spit can kill them. We tried to keep it on the DL, didn't want the normal humans to know, otherwise they might try getting involved. Most werewolves don't usually do so well against vampires, because they get too cocky, and the vampires can get their hands on better weapons. But, this Romolus guy, he's been trying to build a bigger army of wolves for generations, trying to kill all the suckheads. Until he got old."

"Is that why he's-"

"Made all this? Yeah. The entire Super soldier race, all those things he had Weapon Plus work on, all to destroy the vampires. Just so he could rule the world without competition. He, really, doesn't give a damn about the humans, and when he caught me running around with two vampires trying to do good, he tried to have them killed and locked me up. There's these people, the Nightstalkers, they're trying to keep them away from humans and do what they can to protect them. They made an alliance with a few werewolf packs to take down the bad vampires, and I joined up to get a little payback on the suckheads that killed my pack."

"So, one minute we're dealing with a scientist who made robot zombies, and now we're in the middle of a werewolf-vampire blood feud?" Domino questions. "Its official, I'm stuck inside Wade's imagination."

"No your not. If you were, you'd be naked, and really fat, with a skull for a face. Because that's how I like my women. Naked, fat, and skull faced." He states proudly. "And if you don't like it, then get out of my imagination, ya pervert."

"Hm, he reminds me of Hannibal King."

As they talk, X-23 and Daken sit in their cell, quiet and ignoring the other.

"What are you doing?" The young former assassin asks, as Daken stands by the bars, gripping them and staring out. His head is positioned up, as if he's looking at the ceiling.

Then, before her eyes, and the eyes of the guards, he vanishes.

Pheromones. Gotta love 'em.

"What the hell just-Where'd the mongrel go?" One of the guards yells, storming to the cell and opening it to look around. Suddenly, his throat explodes into a fountain of blood, as Daken cuts his head clean off. Two other guards run at him, but he punches them directly in the face, popping his claws into them before gripping the ceiling, turning around and kicking the other straight in the face, before gripping his head with his feet and twisting it.

He drops down, before throwing a carbonadium claw at the control panel, opening the cells.

Each mutant slowly exits, stretching their legs.

"You could have done that earlie-Hey!" Domino starts, until one of the vampires grabs her, attempting to bite her neck. She elbows them in the throat, before stamping onto one of the guard's corpses, hitting their side arm into the air and catching it. She holds it behind her, firing the vampire repeatedly in the face until it falls to the floor, sizzles, then sets on fire and burning up into ash. One of the other three runs at her, but Deadpool intervenes, with a kick to its nuts.

It falls to the floor, causing one of the other vampires to trip over them. They both get back up, along with the third one, lunging at them, only for Jack the werewolf to tackle them, gripping two by the throats and tearing them apart. The third one tries to bite him, but he grips its face, roaring before it and allowing his saliva to drip onto its face and burn its eyes, blinding it before biting its neck, burning and killing it.

"Well, looks like here's your chance to contact your friends." Fantomex tells him, before taking two of the guards guns and making his own way out.

"Looks like I saved you, again." Daken smirks to X-23, who just glares at him. "Oh, its fun being a brother."

...

'Logan.'

The feral looking mutant jerks awake as someone reaches out to his mind. Held to a wall with a magnet as the lycan leader before him prepares the machine.

'Logan, its Me, Charles.' The mental voice calls out once more.

'Chuck? Huh, about time.'

'Logan, listen. I'm doing the best I can to hide my thoughts from the man in your room, so I don't have much time. I don't know how to say this, but he's your-'

'My Pop? Yeah, I know.'

'Logan, don't worry, Scott, Jean and the others are on their way to get you and Laura out of this. Try to stay calm, and don't show them any weakness.'

'No problem.'

As Charles' mental voice drifts away, Romolus turns back to Logan, ready to hook him up and steal his body.

"Ready to serve a use in the world for a change?"

"Hehe, yeah, sure." Logan smirks, sniffing up.

"What's so funny?"

"Huh, your nose not as good as it used to be or something? Don't you smell that? That scent, of hell and, hehe, brimstone."

Suddenly, the air before Romolus explodes into a blue figure, as he hits him straight in the chest with a metal pole. They disappear, before returning to his side, hitting him across the face and busting his dog like nose. With another teleport, Kurt hits him in the back, knocking him to the ground.

"Logan, how's it hanging?" Kurt asks, reappearing above him, hanging by his tail.

"Huh, 'bout time elf. The control's over in the corner, so get me down."

With another teleport, Kurt takes the controller from a small desk, pressing a button to free Logan.

As Romous begins to get back up, the wall rips off, as Jean hurls it straight at the wolf-like warlord. Werewolves in armour start to enter the room, taking aim at the three X-Men, only for a brunette girl to rise up, take the weapons out of the hands of two of them, then roundhouse kick... into their small intestine.

Kitty phases through a swarm of bullets, before running and drop kicking one, phasing and hitting him in his left lung, before phasing through the ground. She rises like a shark, grabbing two more and taking them to the floor bellow, before lunging out and tackling another into a wall and sticking them into it.

"What the hell Kitty? You just stole my thunder!" Kurt yells, pointing at her angrily as the two duck from more fire.

"Baby." She replies as the elf like mutant leaps up, grabbing the weapons of two, rolling over them and pulling the gun's nose into their own, hitting them with it hard enough to knock them out cold. He teleports away, before reappearing behind one, grabbing him and disappearing.

Outside, the wolf guard reappears high in the sky, falling. Higher than usual, they start to scream in fear, falling nearly two football fields of length down. Kurt reappears and grabs them two feet from the ground, teleporting back up to a lesser height, again and again as he looses momentum, reducing it to a safe amount before reappearing in the room, the wolf now so freaked out he's just laying there, almost frozen in fear.

"Ok, and just like that I'm never stealing your thunder again." Kitty blinks as she dodges more fire power. "But I think that was a little bit too much work on one guy."

"May've overshot it."

"Stop getting pummelled and kill them!" Romolus barks as Jean holds him hard against the wall. "For every wolf on the floor I'm going to kill two, so stop losing to a bunch of pups and get your tails into gear!"

"Will you shut your yap. You're very annoying." Jean tells him, placing a large metal bar in his mouth and holding it so that he can't talk.

As two larger guys come in, two red flashes take them down. Scott fires two more back, holding an ungloved hand out as Rogue walks past, high-fiving him and taking some of his powers to help fire them.

"Logan, you Ok?" Jean asks as she helps him up.

"Yeah, but my bones are killing me. I'll be fine in a few minutes, don't worry about that Jeanie."

"Ok, Jean, you get Logan out of here. Gambit and Colossus should be waiting at the entrance, so when you see them, tell them to find the others. Kurt, Kitty, you two go get the blackbird and fly it down here, and Rogue, you're with me. We'll provide cover for the others, everyone got it?"

"Eye Captain!" Kurt salutes as he teleports himself and Kitty away.

"What ab-AHHH!" Jean drops to he floor from a psychic attack, as her grip on Romolus drops and he escapes. He moves with lightning speed, striking into her and knocking her into a wall, before hitting into Scott and Rogue, griping their heads to cover their blasts, before throwing them each to different walls. Rogue hits hers hard enough to fall unconscious, while Scott flies straight through it, rolling out on the floor in the next room and falling out of a balcony.

He regains his senses as he falls down the tall building, trying to grab any indent in the wall he can. He fires at the wall, making various holes to try to grip to, but each one fails to stop him. He tries to grab something, gripping to a water pipe and sliding down it. He slows down his descent long enough to fall somewhat safely on the ground, in a rather large amount of pain.

"Huh, nice landing." Gambit comments as he waits by the entrance along with Piotr.

"Need help?" The large Russian asks the leader, who groans in pain.

"No, but I could use a way back up. And a, bottle of aspirin."

Back on the top floor, Logan pulls himself up as his bones return to normal order. He stretches his joints, locking eyes with Romolus.

The burner of Rome smirks, as he attempts to attack his offspring mentally, only to drop his smirk when he can't.

"Huh, Let me guess. The work of the great Charles Xavier?" He asks, as Xavier's mental image appears before him. 'What's the matter? Can't enter my mind?'

'Obviously not, but I can block you from Logan's. You shall not use your telepathy against him any more.'

'So, you want him to die by my hands instead of my mind? And I thought you were supposed to be all philanthropy an' peaceful.'

'I am, but all have things they're the best at. Mine is my mind, while Logan, as he always said.' Logan unsheathes his claws as Xavier provides a mental wall. 'He's the best there is at what he does. And what he does...'

"Isn't." Logan starts, taking a fighting position. "Very." Romolus takes out his large sword and assumes a similar position. "Nice."

...

Fantomex kicks open a door, finding the equipment room with all their weapons. As X-23 and Daken wait, the others get their guns and swords, preparing for battle.

As they leave, Daken pauses for a moment, smirking, before bursting into a run, charging into two hidden werewolves and easily killing them.

Several more show up, surrounding them, ready to pounce.

"So, anyone know why werewolves keep themselves on the DL?" Daken mutters, grinning. "Because they make great fur coats, and they know it."

With a bestial roar, one of the wolf men lunges at him, only for a glowing playing card to hit its chest, knocking it back.

Two more cards fly at them, as Colossus charges and punches two back, followed by the last two being shot back by a red surge.

"You guys alright?" Cyclops asks as him and Gambit join them.

"You could have shown up a few hours ago, before we found this place, and before werewolves started to show up." Fontomex replies.

"Sorry, I was busy, with things that don't come from a crappy horror film." Gambit snarks back.

"So, any off you know how far Logan is?"

"Three floors above us." Daken tells him, sniffing up. "But the two floors in between have wolves everywhere, and the only way up is a staircase down at the end, which's filled with them."

"Well, we'll have to clear them then won't we?" Cyclops turns on a small radio, speaking into it. "Paul, your time to shine."

From the woodlands outside, an Apache helicopter flies up to the complex. Paul at the helm, it flies to the end, firing at the wall around the staircase, blasting it open.

This attack takes the wolves by surprise, giving him an opertunity to fire at them, literally clearing the staircase.

"Don't worry, you're welcome." The blond haired youth replies in the radio. "We'll be at the top, providing cover fire while you guys deal with the easy work-Holy Sh-"

Paul is cut off as a werewolf lunges at the apache, taking off its machine gun and rocket launcher before attacking the tail.

"Paul!"

"We're going down, repeat we are going down!" He screams into the radio as the apache crashes into a structure in the base as the radio transmission ends.

"Didn't expect that." Gambit mutters, looking to Cyke. "You want to go after him, see if he's alright?"

"H-He'll be fine, right? SHIELD agents are trained to do things like that, right?"

"I'm sorry to have to say this, but we have a mission to get on with." Colossus tells the two. "We can split up and check on him, but I think that if this Romolus is as tough as you suggested, we'll need to stick together."

"Why don't you three just go? We don't exactly need you. Well, I don't need anyone here, but I like to have a few human shields waiting around." Daken throws in.

"Your decision Slim." Gambit adds.

"Piotr's right, we stick together. Paul's been trained for those situations, and we can go find him afterwards, but the important thing is stopping Romolus. And this is how we do it..."

...

Logan flies back, hitting the wall hard as he regains his composer, looking back at the wolf man. He charges, ducking a slice with his sword and knocking it from his hand with a well placed kick.

The wolf man merely unsheathes his own claws, slashing up at him and knocking him into the air.

Jean and Rogue lay unconscious around them, accompanied by many wolves as Logan and his father continue to trade blows.

As Logan slashes at him, taking off two of his fingers, Romolus stabs Logan straight in the stomach with both his hands, tearing his son in two by the waste. He throws either piece to the side, before shaking his hand to re-grow his missing fingers.

"Pathetic Logan. Best there is at what you do? My ass! You're barely a child at warfare. What have you done in your life? A handful of wars? A few years in black ops? Then half a decade in heroics? You barely scratched the surface of true violence. I've been slaughtering villages since people first started making villages to slaughter. Like I said, I destroyed Rome. Rome, one of the biggest achievements in human history. I'd destroy America too if I had the chance."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Logan questions as he pulls himself up, throwing the severed top half at Romolus and striking him, clawing into his chest. The warlord grabs him, ripping him from him like a tick and throwing him at the wall, knocking it over.

"You're as pathetic as the bugs my boys keep pulling from their fur, Jimmy."

"Funny, you know what else I got in common with bugs? I'm not alone."

Suddenly, missiles blow up portion of the structure, showing the Blackbird, hovering outside the base, before firing at Romolus.

The two youngest of the first team sit inside the cockpit, firing at him as Logan crawls back to his legs, reconnecting his spine and allowing himself to heal.

The commotion wakes up Rogue and Jean, with the former moving to help Logan while the Latter throws objects at the wolf man.

"You know Stripes, you could've got off your ass at any time and helped." Logan mutters as she helps him to his feet, which slowly regain their function.

"Bitch-bitch-bitch. All you ever do is Bitch."

"You think you can hold me back? You dare try to fight me!" Romolus roars, as Jean throws several consoles at him, pulling them back into the form of some kind of figure, before using it to fight him physically. "Fighting is pointless! All it well get for you is an early grave!"

"Yeah, but it'd also get me a fur coat." Jean replies, pulling his discarded sword up and slicing it at him with her powers.

He blocks, attempting to parry away the attack, only for her to just apply more pressure, pushing him back. Jean grits her teeth as she pulls back and strikes once more with the sword, using enough energy that the sword actually heated up from moving so much. Romolus pushes back, using his bestial strength to keep up the fight.

Then, it happens. Something no man would ever think was possible: The Admantium claws and the Admantium blade crack and shatter from the effort the two are putting them under. Both their eyes widen, as Romolus drops, holding his hand as the bone claws inside the metal bleed out. He grimaces, before then cackling, holding out the hand as his fingernails lengthen, just like Sabretooth, using them to slice a desk in half when it's tossed at him. He runs at Jean, who throws everything in the room at him, many multiple times in fact, but begins to waver from the amount of energy she used up duelling him.

Suffice to say, she's knocked out once more by a knee to the face.

"What's the matter? Can't anyone take me on?"

"I can!" Cyclops shouts as the group he's with return and scatter around the room to help the injured or deal with the werewolf army around them, before Scott starts blasting at him with full force. He blocks it with his palm, but his hand is torn clean off, something Cyclops didn't even intend to do. "And get your paws off of my girlfriend."

The Lycan warlord snickers, looking at the two.

"Ahh, Love. Such a weakening force." He suddenly bursts at Scott, draw out his claws from his good hand. He deflects it with an optic blast, causing Romolus to turn around, holding the stub that was once his arm up. With a smile, another claw starts to extends from it, like a sword, as he turns back and stabs Cyke in the gut. The leader keels over, in shock and pain, looking down as he's lifted into the air by a blade in his gut.

"You have no idea of the limits of my power."

As the others watch in horror, He cackles as he licks a bit off Scott's blood from his finger. Scott reaches for his visor, but the wolf man instead grabs his arm, twisting and breaking it, before stabbing the other arm.

Romolus pulls his other arm back, ready to cut off his head. As Scott lifts his broken hand up, twitching and unable to lift it all the way.

"Hehehe. If its any consolation, you were pretty hard to kill. I thought you'd be dead when I threw you out of that window."

Scott just stares at him, glaring, before muttering to him simply: "Go to hell."

Click.

As Scott's snaps his fingers, the automatic release switch in his visor flips, blasting a quick burst of red into Romolus' face, taking out his left eye. He drops Scott in shock, stepping back.

He growls, getting read to finish the broken leader, when a shotgun blasts into his shoulder.

"Hey, I really wouldn't do that if I were you." Paul announces, limping in, his eye cut, his helmet shattered, and his ankle twisted. "He could kill you with his hands tied, and so could I."

"Hehe. Hehahahaha! You think, a normal human, could beat me? A god could-"

Another shotgun blast hits him, destroying his throat and tearing up his voice box.

"Shut. Up."

As he gets ready to pounce at Paul in anger, Daken decapitates the werewolf skirmishing with him, before punting the head of it at Romolus to get his attention. He leaps onto his grandfather, kicking away his arm blade and striking his bleeding face with his claws.

"Do me a favour gramps, as a birthday present since you never got me one, just stop fighting and $^&ing die already!"

Daken kicks off of him, throwing carbonadium claws into his arms to slow them down.

He roars, with enough force to throw Daken out of focus, and give himself an advantage.

Until, a large blade stabs into his shoulder, slides through his joint, and cuts his arm clean off.

"You still owe me little sister." Daken comments as X-23 flips over and lands next to him. "Where's our old man anyway?"

"Healing." She replies, as Logan is placed in a corner by Rogue, with the three X-Force members stand around him, guarding him from werewolves as he recuperates alongside Scott and Jean.

"Murder Time FUN TIME!" Deadpool shouts, running and cutting two up with his swords, as Maverick stands behind him, getting back to back, before Deadpool replaces his swords and takes out two rifles, with Maverick holding his customized guns. "Anyone wanna see me sing a rap song? Well, you can't, because you hear singing, not see it, idiots, and you can't sing a rap song, since it'd just be noise. Elvis, Elvis I'd love to sing."

"Yeah, and then if you do, I'd shoot myself right now." Maverick replies as he blasts into the wolf pack, followed by Deadpool tearing them up.

"Hehe, that's funny, because you can't shoot yourself, because you'd just absorb it. Anyway, You ain't nothin' but a hound dog..."

"Oh is this what pain feels like? Because, I don't like it." Maverick comments as he covers his ears, still shooting wolves while doing so.

"Will you two just shut up and flirt later?" Domino yells, blasting two back with an RPG launcher.

"Don't listen to her, Nord, she's just jealous because she's a girl, and we have something she don't and it makes them all envious. Masks. We're wearing masks and she's got mask envy because of it. Also, we're fan favourites. Or, at least, we better be, or I'll be doing naughty things later, like smoking, smoking some weed."

"Could ya shut your yap!" Logan yells, pulling himself up as he tries to join the fight, only to fall down once more.

He has no choice but to watch as Romolus grabs Laura, holding her up as she slashes and cuts off his other hand, only for him to unsheathe the secret blade from that hand and stab her in the back, straight through the spine.

He tries to go help her, but a werewolf lunges at him, dealing an injury that would over wise be fatal to any other person before Logan simply cuts off its head.

This may have all been about Logan, and it may have started as his, but this is no longer his fight. Its Daken's.

Romolus kicks the girl, only for Daken to twist around and stab him in the foot, before kicking up and hitting him in the throat. He steps back, his throat still injured from Paul's attack and unable to touch the injury due to his now lack of hands. He grimaces, before slashing at Daken, who smirks as he dodges another strike, and almost laughs as he gets stabbed in the shoulder, giving himself an opertunity to grab this blade and rip it from Romolus.

He may be fighting for his life, but that doesn't mean he can't have fun.

Romolus steps back, popping three more claws from his stub-its as if this guy has claws hidden all over his body- and striking, only for Daken to lock his own claws in his, and with the other hand, still holding Romolus' arm blade, stabs straight into his the bottom half of his jaw, sticking it straight up into a blood mess.

He twists more and pulls the three claws from his arm, before slashing into the shoulder joint and taking the whole arm away, leaving him helpless.

He picks the arm up, patting it against the floor before, like a baseball bat, swinging it across Romolus' face, knocking him towards the open wall. He approaches the warlord once more, drawing out his carbonadium claws. He smirks, as the wolf king looks at him, unable to fight back, with defeat all over his face.

"You killed, my mother. You destroyed, my child hood. You took away, my family, my memories, and my life. Killing you, would be too easy." He swings both claws, hitting him straight into his kneecaps to take him down, crouched over as if ready to take his defeat. "But, you know the great thing about being a sociopath? You can tell things about people, see what they want. Right now, you want this. You want me to kill you, so you don't have to suffer for what you've done. I'm sure the prison sentence for destroying Rome would be pretty big. You don't want to admit defeat. But you know something? Being beaten until you can't fight back, and then spared, is a lot more humiliating than being killed in battle."

He grabs Romolus by the side of his face, turning him to look at Daken.

"Don't worry Grandpa, I'll be sure to visit you every chance I get, see how you're doing."

Daken turns, looking at the others as he walks away with his ever-present smirk that tells them all exactly what kind of person he is.

Of course, this is wiped off when Deadpool shoots Romolus in the forehead, knocking him out the open wall to fall several hundred stories.

"What the hell! I just said killing him would be too easy!" Daken yells, getting into Deadpool's face.

"Hey, that may be enough for you, but you're not the only one he hurt. I spent two years being experimented on until I was dead, and left to heal, so many times in fact I actually fell in love with Death itself. I needed that. It was therapeutic. Besides, he'd live, and SHIELD can come to pick up the pieces later."

"Whatever. You $^&ing lunatic."

Logan pulls himself up, laughing as his son argues with the merc, before turning to the army of werewolves, who're all still stuck in shock from watching Romolus' defeat.

"Ok, listen up, you overgrown, $&!£ filled fur bag, frikin' poodles." Maverick shouts to them. "One of you named Jack is out in the forest, looking for his friends. If you don't want to stick out on your own and get rounded up by those B-Movie rejects, I suggest you all look for him and join him. Because, any of you still want to go at it, I've still go plenty of ammo left, and the psychopaths there are still more than capable of cutting you down."

The various werewolves look to each other sheepishly, debating. Eventually, they begin to shift to their human forms, their armour now in tatters, as they leave, leaping out and sliding down the wall to get to the bottom and entering the forest. Those who walk past their broken king merely walk over him, or even spit on his body. He was no father of them, and they shall not treat him like one.

"Ok, I don't know about you guys." Scott speaks up next to Paul. "But, I've lost a lot of blood, and could really use some medical attention."

...

As Romolus is locked away in a cell in the SHIELD Triskelion Prison complex, with every molecule of Admantium drained from him, the X-Men and their allies are taken to get medical attention or debriefing.

Daken, after finding away to slip past SHIELD guard, makes his way towards the aircraft hanger, ready to steal a Quinjet and get out of here.

He spots a single agent leaving a Quinjet, and gets ready to take what he needs from him, only to be stopped somehow, unable to move. He struggles, only to be pulled back quickly by a psychic force, taken towards a secret meeting room.

Around him stands Deadpool and his swords, Maverick and his guns, Domino and her guns, and Cable, and _his_ guns.

He looks over them, confused and angry at being kept.

"Director Fury told me I should come here, mind if anyone tells me why?" Fantomex asks as he enters the room as well, standing next to Daken as he's released from Cable's hold.

"I've been watching the both of you, for a short while now." Cable speaks up. "When I came from, you two were two of the best warriors on your respective sides. James, you were one of the X-Men's toughest fighters, and Fantomex, you may've been on SHIELD's side, but your skills were almost unmatched. X-Force, could use your skills."

"We deal with the things the X-Men can't. We clean up the messes the Avengers can't be seen touching. And, we're the first and last line between order and chaos." Maverick continues.

"Every time, that Logan said he was the Best there is at what he does, he lied. He's just one of the best." Domino adds.

"So, do you two want to put your skills to the test, killing the people in the world that need to be killed, using the tactics of villains but working for the good guys?" Deadpool asks the pair. "Without the worry of the law, and get to travel the world with a bunch of beefed up guys and one chick in a skin tight body suit?"

Daken stops for a second, looking over the option in his head. Fantomex thinks it through with EVA, as his five brains make the decision.

"We're in."

...

Next time:

Taking a break to New York, a few of the X-Men deal with Duncan and his cronies' harassment until they're saved by an unlikely ll. But, when Angel's help is repaid by being abducted by Duncan's friends, it raises one important question: Why, is Webber 'Arcade' Torque, of all people, recruiting a gang! ?

...

Notes:

-Werewolves/lycans being real and connected to Logan comes from a comic which exact name and issue I forgot. For my depiction, I merged a few ideas about them around. I gave them similar powers to Rahne, being able shift between human and wolf with the ability to stop part way through. I see them as being vulnerable to silver as they have an almost allergic reaction to it. This causes their muscles to stiffen, returning them to human form and weakening them. In wolf form, they're faster, and werewolf form they're stronger, with both forms their saliva possesses a faint garlic trait, making it deadly towards vampires. In human form they're naturally better than humans, but to a much lesser extent, but are capable healers and can sense things better than most. While most have control over their change, they're more likely to go 'wolf' if the moon is full, due to a psychological connection to it. There's nothing biological making them do so, but their instincts tell them to. Unlike vampires, their powers aren't spread by bite, but by birth. To become a werewolf, they must have a werewolf as a parent, and the 'purity' of this influences the extent of their powers. If both parents were full blooded werewolves, they have the same level as both, and can change between all forms without limitation. If one was human, than their blood will be 'diluted' and they'll only have half the traits (such as be physically strong, scruffy looking, keen senses, healing, and minor wolf powers/characteristics of varying level. In other words, like Wolverine), and if their wolf parent was diluted, they're almost guaranteed to be human with minor traits, but if both were 'diluted' werewolves, they'll possess stronger werewolf traits, and may even be considered 'full' werewolves. Some but not all werewolves possess bone claws, like Wolverine and his offspring, but isn't as common. Approximately 60% of North America, 40% of Europe, 35% of Africa, and only 12% of Asia have some form of werewolf heritage. Native Americans are more likely to be werewolves due to North America being the origin point of them, but other nationalities are just as common, due to Romolus travelling the world and spreading it to the fully gene pool. Many Vikings and Spartans had werewolf origins, as did Mongolians and some of the barbaric tribes around 10 ACE/AD. Due to their superior strength and the possession of garlic traits in the saliva, werewolves were hunted and enslaved by vampires for two centuries, but Romolus has organized an all out war against the vampires, and plan to eliminate them all. There, that's a small wall of text to explain how I see the werewolves in my universe.

-I decided to incorporate Jack Russell, Werewolf By Night, here as a prisoner, along with a few Vampires (And I've got big plans for vampires, ones that shake things up a lot compared to tradition portrayals). At the risk of another wall of text, the vampires also have a few notabilities in my depiction here, despite their small screen time. Unlike recent depictions, vampires are usually ugly, with wrinkled skin, their index fingers too long, hair in unusual places, and sharp, pointy features. However, when they drink blood, they become better looking depending on how much and how long ago they did so. If they recently drank, they'll be young looking, their features will humanize and their hair growth will become more normal, but they retain pointier features, which to some causes them to look bishonen. They're stronger than the average human, but not super humanly so, and a normal human can outfight them with the right training. Their reaction time is faster, and their capacity for pain is almost unmatched. However, due to genetic defects from generations, they're uncomfortable around silver and garlic, which causes their skin to burn and sting, and UV rays are deadly to them. They have the natural ability to control the wind, which allows them to fly, and can produce a foggy-steam that allows them to hide easier and look like they've turned into fog. They're capable of influencing people's decisions via telepathic persuasion, but not capable of reading minds. However, those of strong religious convictions are capable of ignoring this, especially if they're holding a symbol of their religion (Though atheists are also able to ignore it if they're strong willed enough and have a solid belief in their, beliefs). Due to their unique skin pigments, light when it reflects off of them will pass through silver, causing them to be invisible to mirrors and silver based photo film. Digital photos however can pick them up. Their strongest weakness is fire, as their cells are incredibly flammable, and a fully sized vamp can be completely burnt within two seconds. Due to their other weaknesses causing burns, sometimes they may ignite them, allowing for kills, and if their heart or brain is destroyed they will spontaneously ignite. When they bite, vampires will suck almost all of the blood from the body within thirty seconds (Including the blood from the brain, which causes the vampire to briefly see some of their previous memories), due to their stronger mouths, and with a third tube in the throat, will take the blood to the heart where it will replace their own, and will last them three days. Vampires are also known to sometimes cannibalize their victims if they're not willing to risk them turning, and if they only drained some of the blood, the extremely powerful retrovirus carried in their saliva will cause the victim to turn into a vampire. While birth vampires have the full traits, those bitten will usually lack a number of them, due to it being imperfect, ranging from lack of their strength to lack of their weaknesses, but will almost always carry the need to drink and the weakness to sunlight. To keep things civilized, vampires live together in complexes designed to look like apartment buildings, and obey a short list of rules, which include not entering places of worship and requiring permission to enter any building if they wish to feed on the inhabitants. There, a slightly longer wall of text explaining vampires. It was unneeded since vampires didn't appear much here, but I figured I'd get it over with now.

-Paul returning as an agent of SHIELD was an idea I got a while ago. Again, if you read my oneshot, you'd know why he did so, but the main reason for it was, well, why not? He didn't get much screen time, but I liked him, he was funny the few times he spoke. So, I was thinking he should either become a SHIELD agent, or an author. Then I thought, why not both? Sure, becoming a good agent so quickly may have been a little bit out there, but whoever said it was hard? They must give them a pretty good training regime for him to become a badass after a month on the job, but there was something in comics that they mentally place combat skills into new agents to make them fully trained within a minute, so you could explain it as that. And, the author thing, in my universe, after high school, he wrote a book I've titled 'First Class: The accounts on the X-Men' (that will, in a few chapters, be featured here as an origin for Scott and Jean), which he based on a journal Scott gave him shortly before he wrote it, that became a best seller due to it answering things the public wanted to know (Namely, things like why they were dark spandex, why they kept hidden, and what would happen if Logan had to fight several robots made out of Admantium) and because, well, not everyone hates mutants and some would enjoy the read. So yes, Paul changed, a lot after high school, and it works to give the X-Men a friend in SHIELD who doesn't have an Avengers card or an eye patch.

-I've been thinking, maybe I've been overusing Scott lately. I know some people don't like him because sometimes writers forget he's a reasonable leader and make him act like an idiot/jerk, and while he's one of my top five X-Men, I think he's became the main character recently with so many chapters with him doing things important. Here, he got a fight scene with Romolus and a scene with him leading the others back, but that was mostly put in because Paul was here. So, I'm just pointing this out to myself.

-Also, anyone like Barton/Hawkeye's small guest appearance? Or Kurt beating Romolus with a pole? That makes him the only one to fight him and not get injured or taken down. Yes, Kurt is a badass like that.

-And, I FINALLY got the latest chapter here up, so I hope you enjoyed it, and now review.


	41. Angelic Exodus

So, how's everyone's Christmas been? To think, that Daken arc took over a year to write. Oh writers block, you and your humorous ways. Speaking of which, I'm sorry this took me so long to get out. My entire writing schedule got a little messed up. I've basically been trying to work on college assignments, but they don't explain it well enough and, in all fairness, writing about how you did a practical experiment two months ago that you no longer remember the full details of is both incredibly boring, and also incredibly difficult. I kept going back and fourth between 'yes, only two assignments to do' to 'crap, eight assignments to work on all either overdue or due date approaching'. Plus, the mini-laptop I use to write most of this up on during train rides and nights that I can't get to sleep has decided that it no longer wishes to speak to me and has resorted to crashing every time it turns on, meaning that the amount of time I have to right this is now much further strained. So, plenty of reasons to pick from for this long waited update.

So, here's the deal, after the Daken arc I had this one arc planned that was, basically, to introduce a Venom like character based on/named after Prototype's Mercer and follow him as he learns humanity. I decided to throw it away because it was so obviously ripping off Prototype that it wasn't even cool. I also planned another arc I dubbed 'X-23's revenge' which was just her taking down HYDRA's operations until they leave, but most of that has been used for the opening off my Avengers story since she became the only thing tying it to the X-Men, so there isn't need. What would have been the first chapter is now going to be a two part regular chapter.

So, we've hit a, well, unique moment of time here where, for lack of a better description, I have free reign. I can include any different chapter I had planned now, and will do, shortly. But, this also means I have less time to plan out future arcs. But luckily, I have most of them figured out, just need to write them down and put them together. The OC arc will come up in no less than five chapters, but until then, enjoy a short list of single adventures that all work to tie each other together.

...

"Ok Scott, just clean the dishes and take out the trash, easy." Scott says to himself while standing inside the kitchen. He looks at the pile of garbage bags, and the stack of plates by the sink. "What's the worst thing that could happen?"

So, with that, he turns the taps so that they can heat up and get the water running, before picking up the pile of bags. He tries to lift them all, but struggles due to still being worse for ware after the Romolus incident. He thinks how to lift them, before deciding to just ignore the pain. Ignoring doctor's orders never hurt anyone, right?

So, he lifts them all up, struggling and nearly falling back against the sink before steadying himself. He doesn't notice how he just knocked the tap, causing it to turn and let the water fall to the side off the sink and onto the floor, creating a puddle.

He steps forward, walking towards the back door, but struggles to open it. He manages to get it to open, only for it to swing open from a gust of wind once he undoes the lock and fall back. He tries to find his footing, but slips on the puddle of water, falling and throwing the bags of garbage into the air. One by one they land on him, opening and spilling their contents everywhere and knocking off his glasses.

He closes his eyes to avoid levelling the mansion as he tries to get to his feet, placing a hand on the counter. But, his wet hand slips, causing him to knock the stack of plates over, which proceed to fall on his head, one after the other, all smashing.

Eventually, Logan enters after hearing the commotion, finding him laying on the floor, covered in trash, soaking wet, half unconscious and covered in bits of broken plates. Oh, and some how a fire starts atop the oven.

"Ok, let me get this straight Summers, You can blow up sentinels, dodge flamethrowers, go one on one with the Juggernaut, and play speed chess against a telepath and win... Yet you can't do normal chores without screwing up?" Logan comments, before laughing to himself. "Looks like God does have a sense of humour after all."

**Angelic Exodus**

"For the love of, where's Gambit when you need him?" Kurt complains as he stands in the rain, alongside Kitty and Piotr as they wait outside a cafe in New York for the cajun.

"You called him didn't you?" Kitty asks Piotr as she hides underneath a large umbrella in his hand.

"I tried, no reception."

"Oh this is perfect." Kurt rolls his eyes, crouching down.

"You guys should cheer up. Its not so bad." Bobby calls from the street, standing in the rain and enjoying the coldness. "So what if Parker cancelled and we wasted a journey, at least we got to see the sights."

"And been nearly mugged three times. Wow, I just love this place so much." Kitty replies with a hint of sarcasm. "Scott's still not ready to drive after being stabbed by that wolf guy, Jean had to go pick up his brother from the airport, Logan went to take Laura hiking, Miss Monroe's teaching a class, and the professor's visiting his friends in Scotland. That leaves Gambit with pick up duty. He knows that, and he should be here."

"Well, if he doesn't know where we are its not his fault. He might be driving around looking for us for all we know." Piotr suggests.

...

Meanwhile, in Bayville, which is dealing with much better weather than Manhattan, Remy sits on an arm chair, lounging about, watching TV.

"Hehehe." He hears behind him, as a shadow moves past the doorway. Curious, he gets up to check it out, seeing and hearing a similar thing.

He follows it, before spotting a young girl running, a student, one he doesn't recognise at first. Short black hair with pink highlights, long purple shirt underneath a black t-shirt, short purple skirt, and an unusually pink complexion. She runs-no, flies? Yes, flying with butterfly like wings that as she does so create a pink dust that makes him cough. He feels funny afterwards, with a familiar feeling in his head, one similar to his first mardi gras, but more sugary. She stops by a corner, peering other as if hiding.

"Surprise!" Another figure emerges, from the ground, changing colour from that of the floor to that of a green skinned lizard like boy with spikes on his skin and wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a skull logo and a pair of grey jeans. He lunges up, tackling her. He gets off as she sits on the floor confused, before pressing her nose like its a button. "Tag, you're it!"

Now Gambit remembers them, Megan Gwynn and Victor Borkowski, better known as Pixie and Anole, two students who were returning soon. Apparently, they forgot to mention when. Yes, he remembers them, and the prank war they got into with Kurt and Kitty, and how much rejoicing there was when it ended.

"Hi Mr Lebeau!" Pixie waves, happily floating in the air as she gets back up. "We're back home!"

"I see that." He replies, watching the two. "I'm going to have'ta keep you two from destroying anything, aren't I?"

"Maybe." Anole says to him, before darting away as the fairy like girl chases after him.

What he finds amazing, is that neither of them are on any drugs. They're just quirky. At least Kurt and Kitty are out so he doesn't have to worry about them as well.

...

"Well he better have a good reason for not picking us up yet." Kitty complains. "If not we'll have to just get a taxi instead."

"That's the thing, why did Parker cancel?" Kurt asks aloud.

"Oh, his girlfriend couldn't make it because her aunt was in the hospital, so he cancelled to instead hang out with her." Bobby explains.

"Hehe, Whipped."

"And then, Johnny had to go fight an underground mole creature with his family, so he can't come." Bobby adds. "That's actually a pretty common thing for him. Wow, we should have really thought about that. At least they both agreed to meet up next week instead."

"You know what, I'm sick of the rain. I think we should just call a cab company instead of waiting for one, head inside and wait in the cafe. It'd be much dryer and warmer." Kitty tells them, dragging Piotr and his umbrella with her, followed by Kurt and Bobby.

They enter, dry up a bit, and wait for the cab, ordering a few drinks while they wait.

"So, this isn't so bad." Bobby comments, looking around. "Nice environment, nice service, nice people. Nice place." He adds to this by glancing at the cafe, the cashier, then at a couple of girls sitting not too far from them. "Think I could get a number?"

"From them? Please, they're way out of your league." Kurt replies.

"How? I'm a charming nice guy with a great sense of humour and great hair. Out of ten that's got to be pretty high."

"You're an annoying idiot with no self preservation who puts himself and others in danger for laughs, and happen to know a great barber. That's a six at most." Kitty tells him.

"I'd say a four, maybe four and a half." Kurt adds.

"Oh yeah? Like you two are any higher."

" Kitty's a klutz who's easily excited and has a few endearing quirks, and is as cute as a button. That's a solid eight in my opinion."

"And Kurt's legitimately funny and is a really nice guy, plus he already has a girlfriend. That alone makes him forbidden fruit, which makes him a ten."

"Really? A ten? Thank you." Kurt says to her, smiling.

"You're welcome."

"And you wonder why Jubilee keeps saying you'd make a cute couple. Well, if you're so confident then try see if you can get one of their numbers."

"You want me to treat girls like they're objects just to make a point?" Kurt questions.

"See, nice guy material right there. He's like a cool brother."

"Well, if you don't think you're better than me..."

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it." He gets out of his chair, walking towards them. He takes out some money, looking like he's counting it as he gets closer to them.

"See, start by getting their attention." Kitty comments as she narrates what's going on to Bobby, while Kurt drops a bunch of coins around their chair. They look at him as he awkwardly asks if he can just get to them. They move out of the way so that he can pick up his money. "Then, shrug of the klutzy behaviour with a joke." He says something while rubbing his head, causing them to laugh, before asking him a few questions. "Then, the accent becomes a conversation starter, and he gets to know them. Few more jokes then..." One asks him something causing him to awkwardly laugh and take out his wallet. "Gently turn them down by bringing up he has a girlfriend. That, of course makes them all give him their number, just in case things don't work out." She finishes as he returns, holding several pieces of paper with numbers on them.

"The famous Kurt Wagner luck with women." He says to Bobby as he sits next to him.

"Before Amanda, he did that trick all the time, and it always worked." Kitty explains to Bobby.

"Except the girlfriend card. I'd just say I was busy that night, so they'd offer me there number to meet up another time."

"But, you're blue and fuzzy!"

"And a regular prince charming. Before I got a girlfriend, I was a stud. So long as they don't know about the blue fur," He motions towards the image inducer. "I'm quite the catch."

"Ok then, what about you Kitty? Let's see you get a guy to ask for your number."

"I'm not that shallow. Besides, which guy?"

"Them." Bobby points to several guys in the corner. Kitty turns to look at them, blushes, then turns back, making sure to cover her face with her bangs.

"Not ghonna happen."

"Why? They're just a couple of geeky guys. They'd be easy."

"They're also people who used to go to our school, and used to be my friends."

"Huh?"

"That's Webber Torque and Cameron Hodge Jr. Remember? First guy, Arcade, crashed our party? Second guy, dad owned a robotics factory, was really evil, we got him killed?"

"Well, if you know them, that's already a conversation starter. You could just use that as something to approach them and..."

"They also hate mutants. They both made that very clear last time we spoke." She adds, looking down at her drink as she stirs it around.

"Wait, did you, ever, like, well, like them, like..." Bobby tries to ask.

"Oh god no. I was with Lance or crushing on a guy at the time. But, if they're that hate filled I'm glad I didn't."

"Well, why don't you confront them about that?"

"I'd rather just let it go. Some of the things they said were, well, really hurtful. I'd rather not go there again."

"Hey, just forget about them." Kurt advises her, smiling a little.

"Ok then, what about you try to get the number of the next guy who walks into the café?" Bobby suggests, trying to change the subject to its original topic.

Then, as if planned, Duncan Mathews and two of his friends enter, happily oblivious to the presence of the mutants, causing Kitty to glare at Bobby.

"Ok, I think I'll just shut up now."

"Yes, you do that." She replies. "Ok, if we just keep a low profile we should be able to avoid drawing attention and having to deal with that jerk."

"Speaking of attention, where's Jubilee and Sam? Aren't they supposed to return here after they got the pizza?" Kurt asks, looking around.

And then, as if on queue, the doors open again as the aforementioned mutants return, drawing a bit of unwanted and, to them, unnoticed attention.

"We're back!" Jubilee cheers, entering with Sam as he holds two boxes of pizza and a bag of various other foods, his clothes soaking wet while she's folding away an umbrella. "So, when's Gambit ghonna pick us up?"

"He's not, Piotr's calling a cab." Kitty explains. "So, why's Sam holding all the food and soaking wet?"

"We argued over who gets the food and who gets the umbrella. Then had to fight over it. I won."

"She cheated." Sam explains.

"Did not!"

"Did too! You bit my ear, punched my throat then put plasmoids down my underwear."

"Seriously?" Bobby questions. "Jubes you promised you'd stop that if we stopped sitting on you."

"Wait, how did they get into a fight in the middle of a take out store? Wouldn't they refuse to serve you?"

"Yeah, I thought that too."

"Ok, I called the cab company." Piotr tells them as he returns from the pay phone. "They're sorry but they're currently busy. They won't be able to get to us until midnight."

"Oh, well that's jus great." Bobby slouches back. "Maybe we could just head over to the Baxter Building and break in."

"I don't think they'd appreciate that." Kitty states as she sups her drink. "How far does Peter live anyway? We could just hang out at his place instead."

"He lives all the way in Queens. The Taxi would get us home before we got their by walking."

"So, we're stuck here then." Sam sits down, shaking his neck long hair dry and taking out a slice of pizza. He looks up, sees no sign about outside food, then shrugs and takes a bite when he notices some McDonalds being eaten by others.

"Wait, I just got a brilliant idea." Bobby lights up, getting to his feet. "What if, I use my powers to make a-"

"I'm not going to fly you around in an ice made rocket ship." Sam interrupts. "Not after last time."

"Ah, Jamie will never be the same again after that." Jubilee laughs, taking a slice. "Good times."

They spend another five to ten minutes eating the food, as they start to grow bored.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to go try my luck finding Peter's place." Kurt gets up, stretching. "I could just port building to building until I get there."

"In the rain?" Sam questions.

"And? Logan's had me porting through a forest to find a plastic ball during snow and hail for training. I've been through worse. So, anyone else coming?"

"Yeah, I think I will too." Kitty gets up to join him.

"Yeah, its got to be better than just waiting here." Bobby shrugs, taking one last piece of pizza and joining them.

As they all start to agree and get up, Duncan notices them, glaring for a second before muttering to his friends.

They finish off the pizza before moving to the door, pulling up whatever hoods or umbrellas they have as they start to trek through the rain, until...

"Well, well, well. Look who's leaving." Duncan laughs as he and his friends approach them, trying their best to intimidate them. Of course, when its Six to three, with the former all holding both superpowers and combat training, its a hard thing to do. "What's the matter? Freak manor so bad you need to go out and make life harder for normal people?"

"Oh yeah, that's exactly why we're here, outside in the rain instead of the nice and warm sixteen million dollar mansion. Great logic, isn't it?"

"Then why are you here? Don't you know we don't like your kind around here?" One of the two cronies speaks up, sneering at them.

"Yeah, and who's this?" Duncan looks to Piotr, smirking as the larger mutant stands there quietly.

"My name, is Piotr Rasputin. They call me, Colossus." He replies, keeping a blank face.

"What was that? I can't here you. Speak up a little." Duncan laughs, moving closer to him. "What are you, shy?"

"No, but unlike some people I don't need to compensate by attracting attention."

As the two stare down the other, he spots them bellow, looking down at them. The figure stares, gripping his crescent shaped blade as he prepares to deal with them.

"Oh, I get it. You're one of those, big, quiet types." Duncan smirks more. "One of those guys who won't hit back."

Colossus just stands his ground, as the figure above keeps his eyes on them.

"Yeah, you won't hit me, would you?" Duncan slaps Piotr's cheek slightly, hitting it a few times and laughing. "Yeah, you wouldn't even try. Go on, I dare yeah, hit me. Go on, hit me."

"No, I won't hit you."

"...But I will."

The figure above steps back as a different vigilante gets involved, landing above and kicking Duncan away, before hitting his cronies back with his large wings. Marc Spector sighs, knowing this place is covered as he replaces his crescent blades and moves away. Maybe Murdock could use some help down in Hells Kitchen.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are! ?" Duncan spits out as he looks at the man before him, a tall blond, not unlike himself, with solid facial features hidden behind a partial mask attached to a dark black and red spandex suit. Hs back holds two, large and bright white wings, like that of an eagle, or an...

"Angel." Kitty smiles as Warren Worthington III steps in between them, cracking his fingers and neck.

"That's right." He smiles a little, as he looks at the three. "Thought you could use some help. I know Charles doesn't particularly like his students getting into fights now, does he?" He looks to them, noting Colossus's presence and remembering him from the Acolytes, but decides to forget that and turn his attention back to Duncan and his friends, smirking a little at them.

The shorter of the cronies runs to him, taking a punch that he dodges and counters with an elbow to his shoulder. The other one takes a swing but is interrupted by Warren flying up and kneeing him in the ribcage. Duncan picks up a discarded pole before running and swinging at him. Warren dodges, before flying up, flipping back and knocking the pole out of his hand, catching it and then hitting him upside the face with it to knock him out.

"Warren, that was awesome!" Kurt cheers as Angel lands in front of them. "How did you do that?"

"Practice." He replies simply. "So, what brings you this far from Bayville?"

"We were going to hang out with Johnny Storm and Spider-Man, but they both couldn't make it. We were going to go head over to Spidey's home so we're not just waiting."

"Where does he live?"

"In Queens. Its a little far, but we should make it."

"Without a ride? In the rain? You'd freeze to death." He points out, before looking at Bobby. "No pun intended. But seriously, that's going to take forever. My apartment's only down the block from here, you could all stay there while I finish up my patrol, then I'll give you a ride to wherever you like."

"Ok then, if its not too much trouble." Kurt shrugs, looking to the others as they agree.

As Angel gives them directions, Duncan regains consciousness, looking up to them and glaring once more. He coughs out a tooth and spits out a bit of blood, as he slums in defeat. Beaten by the mutants, again.

He waits until Angel and the others go their separate ways before pulling himself up, as his friends begin to do the same.

"Well, you look pathetic."

Duncan turns to the source of the snotty voice, spotting Torque and his friend as they begin to leave the café.

"Yeah, what you smirking about? You little asshole." Duncan questions as he gets to his feet, trying to intimidate the shorter kid.

"Do you have no brain at all, or are you just trying to die?" He replies, taking no notice of his comment. "Are you just one of those little scrubs who don't understand the point of anything?"

"What'd you say? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

"Just some noob who doesn't get how to handle the situation." Webber stops, turning to him. "When dealing with mutants, you don't run at them like they're goombas, you treat them like you treat a boss. You find the strategy, the way to get past without going in guns blazing, and you might not lose a life."

"What? What the hell are you smoking?"

"You want to fight mutants and not get killed, go to the old Roxxon building near the bridge. Ask for Pierce. We're heading there now." The teen walks to a parked car, as he and his friend unlock and enter the vehicle. It's headlights blare on, as the car pulls out, stopping next to them so they can get a good look. Duncan's eye's widen when he realizes how expensive the car looks, with its modifications and upgrades, then starts to question how this measly prick could afford it. "He'll change your life." Torque drives off after that, as Duncan watches them leave.

"What was his problem?" One of the two cronies asks aloud.

"Yeah, and what's with the way he spoke? Like he thought this was some kinda game or something."

"I think I might check out this place." Duncan notes, walking towards his own car. "You two coming or what?"

"Nah man, I'm ghonna head home before my parole officer starts sniffing me out."

"Yeah, 'l see you later Dunc'."

"Pussies." He mutters as they leave, before kicking up the power and driving off.

...

At the Roxxon building, a dark and run down old factory that used to house energy generators until the company filed for Bankruptcy two years ago and had to sell, a mysterious light emanates from inside, luring attention of those around to it and its insides.

Clashes of metal are heard and electric sparks shoot from the centre, as two figures duel with metal swords, beaming with energy capable of melting steel. Both armoured, making them resemble robots. The former in dark red and white, with a tattered cape attached and a dark shroud, while the former resembles a video game character, with its arms that are too long, its dome like head holding a single lens on the front, and a long apparatus extending from its back with a bulge on the end, like its holding a camera.

Surrounding the two is about two to three dozen other figures, all wearing similar but lighter armours and weaponry, watching the two in their sparring.

"And that's time." Another figure calls, as the two pause and pull away. The figure calling, the short and pudgy Cameron Hodge Jr, enters their battle zone, looking over the dome headed figure as they open the front. Its a robot, no human inside but electrical equipment and cables.

"How's it looking?" Torque asks as he peers out from a separate room, holding a game controller in his hand. Behind him sits a couch and a large TV, one showing everything from the robot's vision.

"The first person camera is still glitch, but the third person one's looking healthy." They reply as they turn to look at the apparatus on their back. "Not too sure if it'd be secure during a real match. Try turning, see how it works."

Webber moves a joystick on his controller, causing the apparatus to slide around across several indents, taking a different angle view of the machine.

"It working?"

"Yeah, its working perfectly."

"Are you two done yet?" Asks the other figure as they remove their hood, revealing the face of a man, no older than twenty eight with light, messy blond hair. His eyes are red, like a Terminator's, along with his metal chin and plating over his ears. He's not completely human. "We need to get this thing done soon."

"Don't worry Donny my man, Its nearly ready. Just needs a little more-" Hodge replies as he turns back to him.

"Don't, call me Donny. I'm not your friend, Im your boss." He places his sword back in his sheath. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't take sure a laidback approach to this. This is a war, and I expect you two to work on victory."

"Look, we're working on it. But we have only two guys to-"

They all turn to the door, as it slowly opens with Duncan fighting through, soaking from the rain. He nearly collapses to the floor when he's inside, the door closing after him.

"Y-you said, this is the place, huh Torque?"

"Arcade, who is this?" The one in charge questions, sneering at the teen.

"That, is Duncan Mathews. You know the type, peak in high school, acts like a jerk, doesn't understand common sense. Told him about this place earlier. Thought he could help deal with the mutants."

"Help? How?" The man turns to Duncan, looking him over.

"Y-you must be Pierce." Duncan stutters from the cold, climbing up. "I can help, because I _hate_ mutants. All of them. They, RUINED, my life. Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Evan Daniels. Hell, even this Angel guy."

"Angel guy?" He stops, smirking a little. "Donald Pierce. Pleasure to meet you Duncan. Welcome to the Reavers."

"The-The Reavers?" He pauses, as if shocked, before his face turns to a scowl. "The Reavers? That little gang? Been there, done that, still have the tattoo. You guys suck in prison."

"Oh, you were a member in jail?" Pierce questions. "Yes, our members in jail were pathetic. But that's why they were in jail. We're not just some gang, we're an army. We're the ones who make the weapons all the other mutant hunters use. Purifiers, Friends of Humanity, even HAMMER and HYDRA use our technology. We don't just steal weapons from the army or SHIELD, and we don't just recruit off the street. You have any training, any skills?"

"I was the quarterback in high school. My dad was a big hunting nut so I know how to fire a gun, and I'm not exactly a chump. What about that?"

"That makes you a pawn at most. Follow me." Pierce turns, as Duncan follows, being lead to a large armoury, filled with many weapons and pieces of advanced technology. "This 'Angel guy' you were referring to is Warren Worthington the Third."

"Worthington, that playboy rich kid?"

"Yes. His powers first emerged when he was in his mid teens. His father came to me looking for advice on how to deal with it, but Warren refused to have them cut off and the two haven't spoke since."

"He came to you? Who the hell are you?"

"I used to be a doctor, private practice, until a man came to me about his son's extra limbs. I dealt with him, which made other parents come to me about their children's deformities. I looked into what was causing all these differences when one had an extra eyeball that could beam out his thoughts like a film projector, when I realized it was mutations. Evolution. The possibility that there was these, these, these freaks, hanging around, ready to replace humanity, it made me sick to my stomach. I needed to stop them prospering before too many came along.

"And that's how I got where I am. Bolivar Trask came to me for help about mutant research, and I helped construct the detectors for the sentinel. Until, when the prototype was released by Magneto, the collapsing rubble crushed my limbs and hospitalized me. I needed to have my entire skull coated in titanium plates and my limbs replaced with artificial limbs of my own construction. I tinkered with them, replaced more of my body with cyborg implants, until I was capable of killing a mutant by myself. Of course, a one man army never works, so I started to recruit my members. I'm only here checking on Arcade and Hodge's prototype mutant killer, I have a whole army scattered across New York."

"What does this have to do Worthington?"

"Because, a lot of my apprentices have been locked up because of him and the other would be heroes of this city. I wanted to take him out and make him a public symbol of why they should stay out of our way, and tonight, I want you to deal with him, as a test." He begins to turn away. "Each piece of equipment in this room is for you to use. If you've ever fired a gun or played a sport they'll come to you easily. Track Worthington down, and deal with him."

Duncan turns to the armoury, looking it over. He picks up a single helmet, turning it around before smiling a little as he places it over his head.

...

Two muggings, six break ins, and two assaults. It's been a busy day for Angel, and its beginning to show. Flying so much in the rain is a difficult task, especially with what water does to his wings, but he's still flying, just getting ready to finish up his patrol and return home. And that's about the time he spots a purse snatcher running. With a sigh, he flies in front of the man and stops, staring him down.

The snatcher stops in surprise, before digesting the situation and, as all intelligent and sane purse snatchers do, pulls out a knife and tries to start a fight with the taller super hero. Angel dodges and jumps back as he swings the knife at him, before grabbing the man's hand and flying up. He spins around while flying in a loop, making the man dizzy before letting go and tossing them across the curb as they roll around, hitting into a car with feathers scattered all around them.

"Here you go ma'm." Angel says to the victim as he returns the purse, smiling gently. "I'd hurry on home, this neighbourhood can be pretty bad at night."

"Oh, thank you." The elderly woman thanks him. "There really isn't enough men like you in the world."

"Just doing my duty." He waves as he leaps back up, flying up past the buildings and into the skyline, ready to return home.

"Help, someone help!" Cries a young voice, like that of a small child, as Angel hears their cries. He darts downwards towards them, flying until he spots their location. A small boy, with his skin colour and clothing showing him to be a young Morlock child, is held above a building by an armoured figure, staring down the flying vigilante. The fiend, a tall man of similar stature to Angel, wears a black and grey body suit with metal plating all over his body.

His shoulders and chest hold thicker metal plates, like that of a football player, with a jetpack attached to his back. A helmet on his head, not unlike that of a scifi villain or bounty hunter, is dome like, looking as if its made of glass or plastic, with a black shine to it. His waist holds two weapons, one resembling a rifle and the other like a robotic baseball bat, while a metal gauntlet rests on his right arm, covering it from finger to elbow.

"Put him-" Angel starts, then remembers the age old cliché associated with this scene. "Place that child safely on the rooftop and step back, or else."

"Huhaha." The figure laughs, with Angel recognising it instantly, but is unable to focus on that as they hold the boy further off the edge. "Make me."

He lets go, causing Angel to dive after him, catching the Morlock and slowing his fall, until a metal wire is shot from the gauntlet and lassos around his neck, pulling the angelic mutant away and causing the boy to fall once more. Though luckily, he lands in a dumpster safely. Unluckily, its a dumpster. Then, luckily again, he's a Morlock, so its not as if he's never experienced such conditions before.

Angel is pulled up, as the figure presses a button on his helmet, turning the jetpack on and flying him up, directing himself with an indicator in his helmet as he soars across the skyline of New York, Angel not too far behind with the life being chocked out of him.

They take the X-Men's ally to the Empire State building, attaching the wire to the top as Angel flutters helplessly, trying to get out. The villain floats before him, hovering, as the dome opens and shows his face. Duncan laughs at the Angel, as he tries in vain to escape the wire.

"You know something? My dad, always had a philosophy when it came to violence." Duncan starts as he takes out the baseball bat like device, with it lighting up and projecting some wave of energy around it like a shield. " 'Don't hit them unless you can think of a reason to'. And you, my friend, have given me plenty."

He swings the bat across his face, knocking him out as he drops down, hanging by the wire.

...

"Wakey, wakey, Warren." Pierce goads, as Warren starts to get up, the wire still around his neck, now also tying to his wrists and feet.

"Dr, Dr Pierce?" He groans questionably, gripping his forehead as he tries to digest the situation. When he realizes what happened, he tries to fly up, only to realize he's pinned to the floor like an animal. "Where am I? What are you doing?"

"You're still a little out of it. Rest, there's no need to worry." He tells the mutant as he starts to open his cage, pressing button on a controller to pull the chain further down, pinning the mutant face down, his wings flapping up in the air, trying to escape. "Your mutation is quite unusual. A fully developed pair of feathered wings, that allow you to fly like a bird. How the wings would work should be impossible, how the feathers formed so perfectly is impossible, and how you can breathe when high in the air is just plain not probable. You, are an abomination, Worthington. You, and all your mutant friends."

"Don't bother with your villainous monologues and rants, Pierce. I've heard plenty before, and yours means no more than any of the others."

"Well, I guess I'll need to find another way to effect you." He laughs, placing an arm on the back of his neck while pulling out his sword.

"H-Hey! What are you doing! ?"

"I'm curing you Warren." He places the blade behind his arm, facing the base of his wings. "I'm curing you."

"No, No! NO! NO..."

...

A few minutes later, Pierce closes the cell behind him, blood covering his armour as he cleans it off his blade. He approaches the others, smiling a little.

"If you want a wing, go take one. There's not enough for one each to all three of you but I'm sure you could manage."

Inside the Cell, Warren sits there, paralysed with shock. His back covered in blood, with just two stumps where his wings should be.

They clipped his wings. These animals clipped his wings.

"_They're going, to kill you._" A mysterious echo speaks to the mutant, as he stays completely still.

"_These monsters are afraid of you, and they're going to take you out of the picture._"

He stays still, listening to the voice.

"_You were a beautiful specimen Angel, a true symbol for your kind. And these barbarians took that away from you._"

"_Humanity always reacts like this. They can't embrace change unless it stares them down. I know, I tried._"

"_I can fix you Angel. I can make you full again. Just, say, yes._"

"_You know you want to._"

"Hey, now what?" Duncan questions the others, still armoured up.

"Now, we test Arcade and Hodge's little toy, with you and me to help." Pierce explains as he continues walking, a sprinkler going off to clean the blood from his armour. "Tonight, you had your baptism of fire. But, its now time for Arcade to have his. Underneath the New York sewer system is a complex series of tunnels, big enough to house an entire culture. Inside lives..."

"A horde of freaks. Yeah, I tried to kill them all."

"Hm, then you wouldn't mind joining us."

"Of course not. Hodge, watch Worthington while we're gone, make sure he doesn't do anything."

As Arcade returns to his room, locking the door and security systems in order to avoid being disturbed, the robot, Pierce, as Duncan ready their weaponry, before leaving. Its time to hunt.

"_I could free you._" The voice continues to push.

"_You could be Angel once more._"

"_Just tell me what you want._"

"I. I want." He starts, making Hodge raise an eyebrow. "I want, to kill, them all."

"_Agreed._"

Then, a sudden, familiar light consumes the cell, like a cancer.

The large and imposing figure appears before Warren, staring at him.

"Y-You." Warren stutters, moving back into the corner.

"Hello, Angel." The figure of En Saba Nur, The mutant known as...

"Apocalypse." Warren's chains and binds are torn from him, flying into Apocalypse's open palm and merging with his metal skin.

"You want your revenge. You want to kill them all. Like an Angel, an Archangel of Death. Give me your hand, my Archangel, become one of my mutant disciples, one of my Horsemen."

"N-No!" He gets to his feet and stares him down, but weathers from the pain in his back.

"You have been clipped. Killed. Disgraced. All by them because of their simple and pathetic jealousy of you and your abilities. They deserve your wrath. And I can give you this. Give me your hand my child, and you shall be rewarded with more power than ever before."

"Hey! What the, who, What is going on in that cell! ?" Questions Hodge, as he looks at the scene in the cell with shock on his face. He tries to run to get the others, but the doors behind him close.

"I'll do it." Warren grits his teeth, getting back to his full posture and reaching his arm out. "I'll take your deal."

"What's happening! ?" Hodge questions as Apocalypse grips his hand, causing the glow from earlier to return. "No, no! You two, You can't escape!"

"We're not." Apocalypse laughs, as the glow surrounds the whole room, blinding Hodge for a whole minute.

Slowly, he opens his eyes, as he adapts to the light around him.

He sees the familiar silloette of the figure with two angelic wings, like a human bird.

"W-Worthington?" He stutters, as the figure gets closer and the light starts to dim. "A-Angel?"

"No." He spits out as the light dulls down to reveal Warren, his uniform torn like he's been mauled by a lion, his skin pale, almost blue, his body covered in metallic circuits like Apocalypse, and his wings. His wings, longer, sharper. Made of metal.

Hodge blinks a few times, taking in the image, as Warren's eyes, glowing with a dark purple energy.

"Archangel."

With a sudden flash, the mutant formerly known as Warren 'Angel' Worthington the Third stands, six feet above the ground on the opposite side of the room, all in his path in multiple pieces. His cell wall, his cell door, the chair outside, Hodge...

Then, with another flash, the wall of the room containing the cell is slashed away as 'Archangel' moves past.

The other Reavers didn't even have time to react before they were all dead.

No one had time to react before Roxxon Industries' former warehouse crumbles to the ground. The only thing standing is the small room Arcade sits in, oblivious to the action outside as he continues to control his robotic avatar, one that is following Duncan and Pierce as they enter the sewer ducts, weapons at the ready, looking for Morlocks.

Its only a matter of time before the new Archangel of Death comes looking for them.

...

Next time-

Warren wages a bloody warpath against any and all Reavers and criminals within the area of New York city he's in. The X-Men are alerted to both his rampage and the attacks on the Morlocks, as they get ready to deal with both. But with most of them scattered across the country and/or world or injured from previous battles, and the Avengers, Fantastic Four, and most other heroes currently busy with their own problems, they're at a serious disadvantage. Can they save their ally from his own demons? Can they stop the atrocity taking place against their own kind? And can they do so without these two chapters becoming really, _really,_ dark?

...

Notes:

-The opening gag was put in because I realized that Scott doesn't appear in many cold openings much, and isn't the butt of many jokes. So, I figured I'd have him get a little tormented, just to liven things up. So, there he is, with an epic fail to end all epic fails.

-And, the scene with Gambit and the two was mostly there for an explanation as to why he doesn't show up, and (re)introduce Anole and Pixie. They'd appeared before, but had such little screen time that they might as well be different people. Like many, I had no idea how to write them at that point, so in his brief appearance Anole was originally a living gay joke (I apologise again for that, I live in a homophobic area and was still in high school at the time, and I fixed/removed those jokes from the story during that big rewrite) while Pixie had no lines. I didn't have any experience with them at the point as I hadn't gotten into the comics yet (which was also the reason I once referred to Jean as (incorrectly) the comic book character with more deaths than any other, but I can't be blamed for that since everyone seems to think she's died tons of times when in the current comics she's now only, really, died once, and is still dead from that time). But, now I've matured, done my homework, and are ready to use characters like them. Also, I realized that in my other two stories I had a hyper comic relief character (Mary Jane in the Spidey story, Wasp in the Avengers story), but other than Kurt I didn't have any here. Sure, Kurt's awesome, but I have a bigger cast to work with here, and I'll need more to compensate for that. One of the OCs in the OC arc was going to be that, but I had to drop them since I realized that they were more likely to become a scrappy than the others, and the others had enough quirks to make them entertaining enough without a designated comic relief character (So, sorry for dropping them Spoons are Racist if you read this).

-For Warren, I wasn't particularly sure how to characterize him since. In Evolution, he didn't show much of his personality in the whole two-three episodes of screen time. I don't know, did they just decide it didn't matter since he's a guest character? One thing I had to deal with though was Angel was, to put it mildly, really lame in the comics. Archangel not so much, as why I decided to make him become him here, but as just Angel, he's lame. Wings? Not bad exactly since it gives him a unique form of flight, except every mutant in the X-Men can fly. Literally, even if its not part of their powers they secretly have the ability to fly. Wolverine? He can lunge so high it counts as flying. Cyclops? Has a jetpack (And a surprisingly amusing meme dedicated to him known as 'Flyclops'). Kitty? Can walk on air (Which is just fancy talk for flying). So, just flight alone is kinda lame (which is probably why I leave that aspect out on most characters, especially the walk on air bit, that just doesn't make sense if you know the 'science' behind it). They could have made him a badass fighter who can take on hordes of villains or thugs (As I did here), but no, they never thought about doing that. So, yeah, I had troubled using him since Non-Horseman Angel isn't that cool and Evolution Angel had no characterization besides 'Nah, I'll pass on joining but I'll be a friend who you never mention'.

-Hodge might as well have not been here at all. I envisioned a bigger part for him, but I ended up not being able to fit anything inside it. But, at least his first kill gets a name.

-Moon Knight makes a cameo here. For more information about Moon Knight, read my other story, the Spider-Man one, he's a semi-reoccurring Supporting character, like Logan's role in here. Though to a much smaller degree, so far. The reference to Hells Kitchen and Murdock was because of Daredevil and Moon Knight's close working relationship, the two regularly teaming up along with Spidey, Black Cat, and (Not yet in the Spidey story but in the current timeline) Prowler. So, yeah. Enjoy that knowledge. Yes, I may be advertising my work in different stories, but its not like its breaking any rules or guidelines or anything.

-I'm ending it there since its already pretty long, though short by my standards, and because I envisioned this as a two parter, so there.


	42. The Mutant Massacre

To Ok, I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this uploaded, I was working on a different story, fighting writers block, doing college work, and a handful of other pet projects so I just didn't have time to work on this story. But, that's all done, I can get this started. Note first, I originally said I didn't want to involve other heroes here, but then I realized that the only excuse for them not being there is the events that took place in my Avengers story, which would only account for the Avengers and SHIELD, and the mention of the Fantastic Four being away, but not Spider-Man or his various amazing friends, so they're present. I contemplated also involving X-Force, but I decided against that, so lets just say they're busy in South America or somewhere fighting evil or something.

...

The sewer system underneath Bayville which connects to New York's was always a large place, much larger than needed. While most sewer systems were dark, dirty, actually even a little dangerous to be inside, this system had for nearly five years held and homed a large group of people, the Morlocks. Innocent bystanders who's only crime was being born differently, shunned by everyone else, including their own family, hide out, willingly secluding themselves from all outsiders, ever friendly ones. With the toxic PowR8 being pumped near the northern Bayville sewer line, for the sake of safety the group of mutants have been forced to migrate away, unfortunately putting them closer to more dangerous neighbourhoods, making simple runs to the surface for food a dangerous and life threatening task.

Tonight, it was Facade's turn. The lanky mutant who can cloak to his surroundings like a common chameleon slips out of a manhole, peering out into the street as he makes his run for the meat packing plant nearby. Uncooked, poorly kept lumps of flesh lie inside the plant, likely crawling with infection and parasites. They can't afford anything better.

Slipping inside, he grabs two tons of meat, shoving it inside a potato sack as he avoids detection from the single security officer employed by the plant, before making his way out. Over the fence, past the alleyway, the almost invisible mutant is about the cross the road when a site freezes him in his tracks, making him drop the sack. A fire, coming from his entrance and exit, as a group of seven figures, stand around, climbing inside with six more standing guard and another seven scattered across the street. Duncan, Pierce, Arcade's robot, and another four climb inside, all armed and prepared for taking on SHIELD if they had to. Unfortunately for the mutants inside, SHIELD is busy with its raid on HYDRA alongside the Avengers.

His home is burning. His people are dying. His life is crumbling, and Facade is too weak to do anything about it. Only one group of people can help, and they're too far away for him to get to them. He does the only thing he can think of, and runs, away from the attack and towards anywhere he can think of who can help. Tonight, would go down in the history books as a day of death, destruction, and loss. Tonight, would change the lives of many. Tonight, would forever be remembered, as:

**The Mutant Massacre**

"Well, from the looks of this, these upgrades could wait a while." Beast tells Xavier as he sits underneath Cerebro, changing the wiring and adding some upgrades.

"Yes, well, its best to get these installed as fast as we can." Xavier replies, sitting on his chair above and meddling with something underneath a panel on the top. "Both I and Fury would rather get this operational as soon as possible."

By Fury's request, Xavier has developed an extra component to help detect for mutants, but also detect for other super humans, especially ones who need help. The other day, Fury declassified the Hammond Project, a special division of the government dealing with training special operatives, specifically those with superhuman abilities. Essentially, they operate as an academy of sorts, not unlike Xavier, training super humans to become possible Avengers and other such heroes, with the most successful being Camp Hammond, formed as far back as 1948 by the government, originally to find minds capable of reverse engineering the original Human Torch, Jim Hammond. And, Xavier has offered to help find them the same way he finds his own students.

"Well, hopefully we can get this done today." Beast adds, shielding his face from some sparks while connecting two wires together. "We're effectively blind right now, anything could happen and we'd have no idea."

"No, we wouldn't." Xavier says quietly, as a gnawing feeling in the back of his head continues. He's been detecting someone's agony for the past few hours, and he needs to get this over with to find out who and why.

His answer, would have to wait.

...

Two small Morlock children play inside the tunnel, kicking a ball that has been stitched up to deal with the massive hole in its side, as they blissfully go about their routine. One kicks the ball down the tunnel, bouncing it across the walls until it lands inside an abandoned maintenance room, to which they don't dare enter. Calisto warned them to stay away from there, the one inside has often rejected their invitation and asked them to stay away from him as he works.

Realizing they lost their toy, the two begin to return to the small camp of mutants, heading down the tunnel until a wall of fire emerges before them. An explosion goes off, separating them from home as four people drop down, two going down one end, the other two the opposite way.

The two children run, screaming for their lives as the two warriors, a former soldier disgraced for his actions and a gangbanger with a past of bloodshed, walk down in tranquil anticipation for their crimes. They quickly spot the children, but don't bother giving chase, opting to just walk towards them until they get to a dead end. They've already seen the map, they know there is no escape down there.

Inside the maintenance room, of which is notably cleaner and more preserved than the rest of the sewer system, a lab has been constructed, as a figure inside busily works away at some chemicals. Its been three months since the change, since just a short while before Apocalypse was defeated. A doctor, obsessed with solving the secrets to reptile regeneration who was transformed into a monster by an accident in his lab. Too much radiation, too much exposure, all it did was turn him into a nightmare, trapping him inside the body of the species he was so obsessed with studying.

He looks over a vile, holding it up with his pointy, sharp fingers while placing it before a light to get a better view in the small light he has above. He's not sure how, but he will find a way to undo his transformation. Then, he can help others, those plagued by physical mutations and those with amputations and injuries. He will change the world, one day. But, today, another aspect of his body, not his mind, is called into action as he hears gunfire and two screams.

Quickly, he darts outside the lab, lunging out onto the top of the sewer tunnel while navigating down towards the sound, and way from the fire.

The two hunters continue, catching up to the children quickly as they approach a dead end. The children stop, turning to face the warriors, scared for their lives as they take aim at the two children. Hugging each other, they prepare for the oncoming, as two yellow eyes appear behind the killers, hidden in the shadows before being accompanied by a long, green, reptilian tail.

The two criminals are pulled back as the tail wraps around one's neck, slamming him into the other and throwing them back, before Doctor Curtis Connors drops down in front of them, standing on three limbs while holding his clawed hand out, separating them from the children. A hiss is let out by his long, lizard like mouth while a long tail slips out for a split second then returns inside. Dressed in torn scrubs and a ripped lab coat, the former teacher's arms and legs reach far longer than a normal human, with his back feet bending underneath the toes to give him a more animalistic appearance. His tail waves behind him, as if taunting the two.

The former gangbanger moves first, running at him, but he moves faster. Striking his gun first, he pushes the weapon into his side and aiming it upwards, before delivering a swift elbow to his head to force him away. He takes aim first with his gun, before turning it around and swinging it like a club, knocking him out. He learnt that in Iraq.

The ex soldier gets up, leaving behind his fire arm and taking out his knife, almost mimicking his movements while circulating around the reptile. He darts forward, slicing to either side, while The Lizard dodges once, but takes the second on the arm. Before they can take pleasure in the brief flash of pain, however, the wound quickly stops its pouring of blood and stitches back up, replacing the scar with smooth green skin, though now lacking in scales.

His claws bare, before the Lizard leaps forward, slashing the knife out of his hand, along with one or two fingers, before landing above the man, roaring loudly in his face, putting enough fear to induce unconsciousness.

The two kids look on in fear at their rescuer, unsure at first as he turns around, almost looking at them with hunger in his eyes. His hand slips into his lab coat, before re-emerging with the same ball they dropped.

"I believe, this is yours." He speaks up, his voice croaky from lack of use, but his face almost forms a smile. Almost, it's hard to tell due to his appearance.

...

"Run! Run for your lives!" A lone Morlock shouts as a hail of gunfire lets out into one of their camps, throwing the mutant inhabitants into shock.

Two hunters enter the tunnels, followed by five more, storming the campsite of the Morlocks and tearing them apart. A mutant with scaled skin is the first to go down, followed by a slightly overweight mutant with a worm like appearance. One of the running mutants stops, turning around and holding her arms out, as bubbles, like ones made with a ring and soup, start to inflate from her skin, forming a smoke screen of sorts to slow them down.

Before they can switch to thermal vision to see past the illusion, one is taken down by a blunt force, hitting him in the back of the head, feeling like someone just vaulted over him and pushed him to the ground. Somebody did.

A sharp object hits the weapon of another hunter, disarming him. He looks to see what happened, finding the unmistakable texture of the sharp object to be none other than bone. Human bone.

Two more spikes hit the back of his legs, like arrows, knocking him to the floor. Before a figure drops onto another, landing on his shoulders and snapping his collar bone before leaping off, just as the bubbles begin to fade.

"You really, REALLY, shouldn't have come here." Evan announces as his figure becomes visible, holding his arm towards his back as a long pole shaped bone grows out. He sprints forward, as bone plates extend over his feet, smoothing down enough to allow him to slide, like skating without a board, while more of his back begins to grow into a smooth, long blade like feature. They take fire, but he holds his free arm up, allowing it to grow thicker and form a bullet shield, catching their bullets.

Before they can block, he leaps up, tearing the growth from his back, now shaped like a tomahawk axe, kicking one of the shooters in the chest while slashing the second across the chest with enough force to immobilise them. The last two take aim at him as he stands still, only for him to turn, tossing the bone-tomahawk at one before firing spikes at the other.

"I don't know who they are, but I doubt they're alone." Evan states, looking at the few others while walking towards the murdered morlocks, stepping above them. He closes his eyes in respect, before closing the eyelids of the fallen, and motioning for someone to move them. "I want everyone accounted for, and I want everyone who can to get the others to safety. This is an attack, and I want it dealt with, now."

"Two are missing." Torpid announces, looking towards Evan. "Two children."

"Nooo, theeeay aaahr noooht." Caliban refutes, looking towards a tunnel as the two mutants return, guarded by the large reptilian mutated scientist.

"Connors, what are you doing here?" Evan questions, recognising the figure.

"Helping maybe? Looks like you're in trouble." The reptilian doctor replies, motioning the children to join the others. "Do you know who's doing this?"

"No, but as far as I'm concerned, that doesn't matter. All I care about is how many guys, how many guns, and how many left." He replies, before turning to the other Morlocks. "But, I don't think we can really stand a chance against all of them by ourselves."

"Have you called the X-Men?" The Lizard asks.

"No signal."

"Have you tried anyone else?"

"No one else would care." Evan spits out, but the older lizard being smiles a little.

"I think I might know a few who will."

...

"Well, Angel's place is awesome." Kitty announces as she walks around the place beaming, admiring the size of it. "He has two kitchens in this place. Two kitchens, now that's just greedy."

"Ya, and you should see this Sofa, its massive." Kurt adds, bouncing atop their friend's large couch, looking at the rest as Piotr just stands quietly by the window.

"I do not think it would be polite to jump on his furniture while he's not here." The gentle giant notes, looking towards the window. "And it does not look like he'll be returning soon."

"You guys have got to see this, Warren has one of those French toilets that squirt water out." Bobby announces as he returns. "Me and Sam were just looking around when Cannonball in there pressed a button and got toilet water in his face."

"I don't see the point in that." Sam notes as he joins them, towel drying his face

"Hey, you are not going to believe how big his bed is. Its bigger than my whole bedroom, you have GOT to see it." Jubes also adds as she too explores the large apartment. "How rich is he?"

"I don't think its polite to play around in his bedroom or bathroom either." Piotr reiterates, though he's ignored.

"Chill out man, he's cool with us hanging here, he won't mind if we look around." Bobby smiles to him as he looks walks past, before it drops when he notices something. "Hey, is that, a fire?"

The others group around as they look to see what he's pointing at, a large fire erupting from an alleyway, as a mutant they recognise runs down the street away from it.

"Well, I think its time to be all X-Man-ee." Kitty notes aloud.

Back down on the street, Facade runs through the rain, finding it hard to keep moving on as he gets too tired, collapsing in the middle of the street.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Kurt asks him as he ports to his side, causing the barely conscious Morlock to turn to look at him, relief rolling over his face as he does so. Kurt scoops him up, teleporting him back inside, now covered in rain.

"X-Men, thank god." He mutters a little, breathing heavily.

"Which one's he? I forgot his name, Fancid or something." Sam tries to think. "Why didn't Ray come with us? He'd know who they are."

"Hey, I'm just amazed he can talk, I don't think I ever saw this guy talk, ever." Bobby notes. "So, dude, what happened?"

"They, were burning the tunnels." He replies, still struggling to breath. "I could see them, there was tons of them, an army."

"An army of who?" Kitty asks.

"Of, people, in armour. They're going to kill them all. They're going to kill the Morlocks. You, you have to help them, you're the only people who can."

"Well, not the only people." A familiar voice announces from the window, drawing their attention to see the occasional ally of the X-Men, the non-mutant hero donning a red and blue suit, Spider-Man. "But then again, not many people like to think of me as a person. I honestly can't tell why."

"Peter, dude, where've you been?" Bobby asks, grabbing the hand of his friend. "Why'd you bail on us?"

"It was either hang out with you guys, or snuggle with my girlfriend watching a film. She won."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt questions, looking a little confused.

"I got a call from my old science teacher asking for me to find the X-Men, so I figured I'd head over to the Worthington place since I know Angel, and I know he's buddies with you guys, and yet, you're here, and he's not. So, what's your plan of action?"

"Well, if we're going to stop a Morlock massacre, we'll need everyone we can. But, we can't get in contact at home to get everyone else." Bobby announces, taking lead for a second.

"Have you tried going back to Bayville to get everyone?"

"No Taxi can pick us up and nobody's answering." Sam replies solemnly.

"Uh...You realize there's trains, right? If you take the cross state train, you should be in Bayville in about five or ten minutes."

"Actually, I think we forgot about the trains." Kitty hits her forehead. "Ok, but we still need to find Warren and see what's going on with him."

"Well, me and Peter will head around looking for him, Sam and Jubes can take the tube back to Bayville and get the others, Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, can you guys handle the Morlocks?" Bobby, again, takes the lead.

"Sure, we can handle it, just find Warren and find out what happened to him." She replies as Kurt grabs her and Piotr's shoulder, teleporting them away as Bobby ices up and begins ice-sliding out the window with Spidey, off to find Warren while Jubilee and Sam head to the closest subway station.

...

Blood. Lots of blood, filling the streets like a disturbingly violent storm.

Warren hovers above, the power of Apocalypse having corrupted the mind and body of the former hero, as he now looks over the wave of violence he has made, while dismembering another criminal. Not just Purifiers, everyone. Anyone who has dared to commit crime tonight have faced the wrath of the Archangel of Death, from monsters out to kill to beggers stealing food. No remorse, no distinction, nothing.

"What the hell happened to you! ?" One criminal shouts while running from him. He's stopped by a sudden slash of his wings.

"I think you've gone too far here." A voice tells him, grabbing the attention of the new Horsemen. Warren turns to see a figure, dressed in dark green and black with bits of purple and yellow. Their suit, a body armour made from various materials, covers their full body, with an extra armour over the chest to protect them, while their arms hold a bladed brace and a clawed glove, and their waist holds a belt with various glass test voiles, each holding a purple liquid. Their face, however, holds a black mask, with a purple demonic skull-like print, making them appear a lot scarier than they really are. "You're Angel, right? The guy with the wings? Jesus, you look a lot scarier in person."

Warren doesn't respond, as the figure leaps from the building top they were on, landing on a lamppost hands first and swinging around, heading back up to another building, more closer to Warren.

"Yeah, Pete never said you were so...how to put this delicately...freaky looking. I always thought you were just a clean shaven fresh faced type of guy, not, well, like some kind of demon."

"Who are you?" Warren mutters his question quietly, almost growling.

"Oh, where are my manners. Hi, I'm Prowler, I'm a friend of Spider-Man's." He holds out a hand, waiting for him to shake, then awkwardly draws it back when he doesn't. "Never mind then. So, back on topic, yeah, you shouldn't be killing all these people. Now, I get it, the whole no remorse, take no prisoners kind of guy sounds like a cool character to be, but from what I've seen, its not. Now, I'm sure if you would agree to just talk it out-"

"No, they all need to die." Warren cuts him off, beginning to move on to his next victim, only for Prowler to move in front of him again.

"Well, here's the thing, no, they don't. No one needs to die, not even the people who probably deserve it. You know, we have these things, they're called 'prisons', and that's where these people you're hunting should go." The Prowler continues, though Warren doesn't listen.

"No, all crime deserves death. Every murderer, every thief, every human." He replies, as the face of Apocalypse flashes in his eyes, and he lunges at Prowler.

"Not-good-not-good-not-good..." He yelps in surprise, unable to dodge Warren's dash forward, but able to block the attack that would have likely killed another person. As he's knocked back, Prowler grabs one of his tiny purple canisters, tossing it at Warren. It smashes him, releasing a purple smog that distracts the winged mutant, enough for Prowler to strike back, hitting into him to knock him back. As Warren begins flying forward.

"Ok, I need help. I NEED Help." Prowler complains to himself as he flies back, crashing through several windows. He looks up, watching as Warren approaches him while a steamy fog begins to form around his arm, creating a long blade. "Dang it, where's Pete? Or Matt, or even Marc?"

"Right here." A growl of a voice interrupts, as the figure from before, the silver armoured, Crescent Crusader himself, Moon Knight tackles Warren from the side, knocking him back to cover for the younger hero.

"Moon Knight? Man, I never thought I'd be happier to see a psychopath before." Prowler gets to his feet, but steps back as Archangel flies back up, with Moon Knight gripping onto his back. The traumatized mutant flies at speeds that would rival Pietro, while Moon Knight wraps a metal wire around him, pulling it around his throat and trying to steer him away. The two fly around, crashing through street signs, billboards, the remains of the former Fisk Industries building, basically anything nearby that's crash-into-able. A normal man would have let go after the first street lamp, a regular human would have let go after the second bill board, a san person would have jumped off before crashing into the destroyed building, but, Marc Spector is most certainly not normal, regular, or sane, and as such keeps gripping, managing to slow him down enough.

"Why haven't you collapsed yet?" He questioned under a quite growl, as Warren continues to fly. He tries to tighten the wire, but it doesn't even mark his skin. Apocalypse's powers have really done something to him. When this doesn't appear to work, Moon Knight lets go with one hand, grabbing an explosive from his belt and placing it on his back before jumping off, gliding away with his cape as an explosion rocks the Archangel of death.

Moon Knight crashes on the top of a building, pulling himself up and shoving his arm up, reconnecting his shoulder in place as he looks back, seeing as the mutant formerly known as Angel flies out of the explosion, completely unharmed.

"Unexpected." He mutters quietly, before being crashed into by Warren, forcing him through the rooftop of the building, and then through several stories until they flying out of a large window, tossing him into the air. Warren watches as he falls, before turning to reface Prowler, only for a metal wire to fire past, wrap around his throat, and pull back as Moon Knight flies at him once more, gripping a metal brace in his hands and hitting him in his spine with enough force to break a human back in half.

Too bad he isn't human any more.

Moon Knight leaps off, tossing more explosives at him to goad him into following him. Hobie isn't capable of taking him on, Marc knows that, and he'll be damned if he lets that kid die.

"What are you doing? Turn back and face him!" A voice yells as Moon Knight turns, spotting a figure dressed in similar clothing to himself, though without his armour, and having a birds head for a face. He runs past them, but when he turns away they're standing atop a different building, and then a different one when he passes that one. "Destroy him, murder him, ruin him! Take off his face and make him eat it!"

"Keep running! Don't turn back, just keep running." Another figure tells him, that of a scruffy looking cab driver, as he runs past them again and again repeatedly. "Keep going Marc, don't stop or you'll die, and then Brown will die, then everyone else in the city. Don't want that, do ya?"

"Yeah, listen to Jake, he knows what he's talking about man." A third figure, a rich idiot with no day job, adds to this, once again following him on the rooftops. "Hobie's a great kid man, don't want that on our conscience, do we? And, you know, if you can't stop him, you know Parker's not going to be able to either, and then, well, we're all pretty much screwed."

"Don't listen to them! They are your weakness! Your failure! Stop! Turn! Fight! Kill! You finally have a challenge worthy of Khonshu, don't waste it!" The bird man demands, trying to push back the other two.

"Shut up." He mutters back, leaping off the next building and turning back, tossing four crescent shaped blades with explosives attached back, one hitting Warren in the chest, the other three hitting the figures in his imagination, each in a gruesome fashion, before all exploding, with the force pushing him back far enough to make it past a particularly large gap in between the two buildings.

But, its all for nothing, as Warren speeds out of the explosion, grabbing him by the throat and lifting him up into the air, gripping him tightly.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah, I got a few." He replies, hitting him in the side of the face with more explosives. "But, have you?"

The explosives go off, throwing both back. Warren's skin is actually burnt by the explosion, but he quickly heals though still falls to a building, while Moon Knight falls, barely conscious with his suit almost completely destroyed by the explosion as he continues to fall.

"You failed! You failed!" The voice of Khonshu screams at him. "He will recover, you will not! You failed me! You failed your god!"

"Piss off." He replies simply, watching as he falls, until he's caught by a speeding figure.

"Well, you're certainly not the kind of damsel in distress I'd like to catch, but I suppose you'll do." Bobby smirks as he speeds along one of his ice slides, holding the barely conscious Moon Knight. "But, don't expect any kisses to make sure you're Ok, Pete can do that."

"Bobby, enough flirting with Moon Knight, place him down and hurry up, that was Angel he was fighting, and I think we should probably see why." Spidey shouts back, swinging above and landing near Angel, looking over his now demonic looking form. "Holy fudoogles, Warren, is that really you?"

"Not anymore." He replies, flying back up and knocking Peter back, though he swings a web onto him and tries to pull him back.

"Jesus, what the heck happened to you?" Spidey continues, trying to keep hold onto him, though fails on that end and is promptly swung into a building. "Ok, seriously Bobby, I can book you two a table if you want for later, but hurry up and HELP!"

...

"I don't hear anything." A Morlock with green scaly skin whispers, hugging two others as they wait to see if their attackers are coming back. The colony of mutants are clustered, by the inside of a large tunnel, with half their camp blocking any invaders from spotting them. They've blocked up the entrance, and have their strongest members acting as sentries.

"They're close." A young Morlock with a blindfold over her face notes to the others. "I sense them."

An explosion is heard, and both Doctor Connors and Evan move to cover the Morlock children, while Calisto stands a little behind them, clutching two metal bars. The debris flies around them, before gunfire is heard, and two of the monsters after them emerge from the camp, taking aim and firing at them.

Just as the first bullet is about to hit them, a familiar flash of light, followed by blue smoke and a loud 'BAMPH', with the bullets bouncing back once they enter the cloud. The cloud of blue smoke clears, and a metallic being emerges, charging forward and punching the ones in front back, before taking more enemy fire. Colossus punches the next one, as Kitty rises from the ground as Kurt hops away from whatever was left of the smoke to help her escort the Morlocks to safety.

"Is everyone Ok?" Kitty asks, as the Morlocks try to cover themselves from any more gunfire.

"We've got a few injured, we could use some medical attention." Evan replies. "Where's the others? Why aren't you two in uniform?"

"Scattered. We were just visiting New York when we found Facade, he told us everything." Kurt explains, looking back as Colossus is punched in the face by one wearing large metal gloves, only for him to punch back harder. "Ray and Jubes are on their way home to get the others."

"Good, we could use some help right now." Evan notes, tossing several spikes at the attacking Reavers.

"Yeah, 'cept there's one problem."

...

"Thanks for picking me up Jean." Scott's Brother Alex says to her as the two exit the car, moving to carry his luggage from the trunk.

"No problem, I didn't want you having to hitchhike from the airport, not at this time." She replies simply, lifting two bags while carrying two more with her mind as he drags two behind him. "Scott would've flipped had he known that."

"So how come he couldn't pick me up himself? Something up with his license?"

"No, nothing like that, more that he was told by the doctor not to do any driving."

"Doctor? He sick or something?"

"Oh, no, I think the official story he told me to tell people was 'it was just a flesh wound'." The two continue, stopping so Jean could close the garage door.

"Oh, so you mean he got hurt, and didn't want to make a deal out of it?"

"I told him nobody would buy it." The two laugh a little. "No, he got stabbed by a giant werewolf mutant who was Wolverine's dad and had swords in his arm."

"That...might require some context to that."

"Trust me, you don't want to know the details."

"So, what's it like here?" Alex asks, changing the subject. "Is it all chaotic or anything?"

"Oh, not at all. Really, I don't get where that idea about this place comes from. We're all like one big happy family here." She tells him while opening the door, only to have to drop her bags and form a force field quickly to avoid being hit by some flying explosive playing cards. "Ok, I have _some_ idea where that idea might come from."

"Oh, Jean, thank god you're here, those two new kids are driving me up the wall." Gambit complains as he almost collapses in front of her.

"Remy, you just threw explosive cards at me." Jean states, an annoyed look on her face as she does so.

"Yeah, 'bout that, I thought you were that chameleon kid, the one who can camouflage. I just saw movement and tried to hit them."

"Explain. Why were you trying to hit a teenager with explosive cards?"

"They're high on sugar or something. That kid, whatever his name is, and that girl with the wings were running about, messing the place up, and I've just been trying to control them."

"By trying to blow them up?"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"Where's Scott?"

"Upstairs." He points up to the staircase, just as Pixie comes flying away from them laughing while holding a bag of gummy bears, as Scott chases after her, only to trip and fall down the stairs. "Well, he was, at least."

"Enjoying it there?"Alex laughs as he looks over Scott, just as his brother begins to recover and get up.

"I've slept in worse places." Scott replies, rubbing his head before welcoming his brother. "So, you finally joined the institute."

"Yeah, my folks have been a little weird about the powers lately, they suggested I come live here for now. So, any particular reason you were chasing a girl for her candy?"

"Did you tell them?" Scott asks Gambit, who nods.

"Basically. You might want to explain it a bit more."

"Yeah, the Professor's busy with Hank making repairs to Cerebro, so its just been us. Vic and Megan have overdosed on sugar, and now they're running around like little children."

"I leave for half an hour..." Jean rolls her eyes, stopping Pixie in her tracks with her telekinesis before detecting, and subsequently stopping, Anole as he continues sneaking around with his chameleon like abilities. "You two, stop moving so fast, and start cleaning up the mess you've made. Remy, go get something to help clean this up. Alex, head to your new room, its on the second floor, second wing of the mansion, with a 'welome' sign written on it; you'll be rooming with Doug so be nice to him. And Scott, go take a rest; you're not supposed to be moving, never mind running around or falling down stairs."

"But Jean, I can help clean up-"

"Scott, rest. Now." Jean tells him, glancing once at the others as they start cleaning up the place, they all begin doing as told, resulting in Alex pulling a funny face.

"Dude, even though you're my brother and all, I don't feel like I know you that well, so I have to ask, are you whipped?"

"Yes, yes I am." He replies sheepishly, picking up a pillow and heading to the sofa. "I still think I could help clean up though."

"Look, you've somehow managed to unplug the phone cord." Jean complains slightly, kneeling down to reconnect the home phone up.

'You have, seven, messages.' The phone beeps, resulting in her pressing a button on it. 'Message, 1, at, ten thirty, PM: Beep: "Hello everyone. Its me, Piotr. If you get this, we're at a Café in New York. Bobby's friend, the Spider-Man, had to cancel the arrangement, so we're here. If you get this, we could do with someone to drive us home." Message, 2, at, eleven fifteen, PM: Beep: "Hello, its me again. We are now at a penthouse belonging to a friend of the X-Men, the one who has wings. Just wanted you to know." Message, 3, at, eleven twenty five, PM: Beep: "Hey, its Kurt, just wanted to tell you to make sure that you recorded that film I asked you to. Thanks if you do, bye now!" Message, 4, at... '

"Remy, don't clean up spills with a brush, use a mop!" Jean shouts to Gambit, prompting him to go change the tool he was using.

'…Eleven forty five, PM: Beep: "Hello? Guys? Its Evan. We've got a problem down here. There's some people with guns trying to kill all the mutants here. There's a lot of them, I think we might need your help." '

Naturally, this catches Jean's attention.

'...Sixty Eight, PM: Beep: "Hello? X-People? Hello? Can't one of you pick up? Come on, there's like a million of you people, can't any of you...you know what, I'll just leave a message. Its Me, Peter, the Amazing, Spectacular, Catchy Adjective Spider-Man. We've got a situation here. My old science teacher who now lines in the sewers just called, and they're kinda in trouble. The sewer people, you know, those guys who don't like sunlight and all that? Yeah, someone's trying to kill them. And, while I'm telling you guys bad news you should already know, our mutual friend Warren Worthington, the Angel dude, yeah he's not responding, like you guys aren't now. I'm heading over to his place now, but we might have some trouble. But, you know, full scale team up, you guys can meet my friends and girlfriend, and I can talk to the members of you guys I haven't met. And, I think I'm just wasting time now, so I'm hanging up. So, bye, I'm going now, you know, hanging up, bye-bye now, so long, I'm hanging up. I'm hanging up, right about-" This message has disconnected, because the device used has been damaged and won't connect to servers.'

Well, that's _really_ gotten their attention.

"Guys, plan B. Somebody get the Professor here." Jean calls out to the others, picking up the phone and beginning to dial a number.

"Guys! The Morlocks are in trouble!" Sam and Jubilee shout as they run inside, only for Jean to just walk past them.

"Yep, already know." She replies before the phone answers. "Hello? SHIELD? Can you patch me through to- what do you mean he's- You can't just- Ok, we'll do it on our own." She hangs up the phone, appearing annoyed. "Didn't they say that when we sold our souls to SHIELD we'd get benefits from it?"

"Yeah, they did. Why?" Scott asks as he returns to the hallway. "What's going on?"

"The Morlocks are under attack, and SHIELD apparently have bigger priorities so they can't spare us even a single agent. Typical."

"Well, we'll handle it ourselves. I'll get my suit and-" Scott starts, but Jean interrupts him.

"Injured and off of active duty remember."

"Yeah..." He sighs, before going back to the sofa. "I really don't see how this is fair."

"So, what should we do?" Sam asks, changing the topic.

"You two, go get changed. Gambit?"

"Yeah?" He asks while peeking his head into the room.

"Change of plan, you're coming with us." She tells him, before placing her hands to her head. "Professor? We have a problem."

...

Two Morlocks run in front of them, and a Reaver shoots them dead, right in front of Duncan. He tries to fire at one, but another Reaver beats him to it, laughing as they do so. They separate to investigate some tents, to which at first he finds nothing, until he comes around and sees a figure. Instinctively he fires, face contorted in anger at the mutant scum, but softening into regret when he sees the Morlock was no older then eight years old.

His hands shake as he's unable to move his legs, while a Morlock runs past, spotting the dead child and Duncan, before yelling. He can't even hear what they're yelling about, until they pull their arm back, resulting in it glowing green, until they're shot and killed by another Reaver, one who too shouts at Duncan, grabbing him by his armour and pulling him into action. These mutants, are harmless. Children and parents. And the people he's with, they're sadists and killers. Then, everything clicks itself into place.

He's a bad guy. And it makes him sick to his stomach.

No, he can't be, Mutants deserve this, right? They ruined his life. They made him and Jean break up, then, there was that fight outside the PTA meeting, and he got put in jail for committing crimes against them and...oh god, he's the one responsible, not them.

Crap, he's really dug himself into a hole now.

When some morlocks with ranged powers start firing back, Duncan ducks behind cover, trying to think. Pierce is shouting something to him, telling him to cover fire. Unsure of what to do, he follows his order, firing at the Morlocks, and getting a few lucky hits. Two go down, another is injured, and one more falls back into the line of fire of another Reaver. That's four people-no, mutants-he's killed, one of which was a child. A scared, horrified child.

He needs to run. Now.

Duncan turns away, running from the fight. Pierce shouts after him, but he can't hear what. Two Reavers try to grab him and stop him, but he defends himself, firing at them and grievously injuring them, before escaping, and running as far away as he can.

"Pierce! Pierce! Mathews just ran away!" Arcade's android shouts, as it shows the face of Arcade on a monitor component of itself.

"I saw!" He replies loudly, peering over to shoot at the mutants. "What are you telling me for? You're the one who brought us!"

"I thought he was tougher than that!" Arcade retorts, deflecting a mutant power blast with his sword. "Should I go after him?"

"No, let him run. Someone will find him. Focus on the objective." Pierce ducks back to reload, tossing a grenade at the mutants before returning to fire, managing to down the last mutant.

The Morlock crawls, bleeding badly, as Pierce approaches while pulling out a large combat knife as he kneels down in front of them.

"Take peace in knowing this wasn't anything personal. We are merely here to purge your kind." Pierce tells him coldly, before taking away his last breathe with a single stab.

...

"Well, to tell you the truth, this is fairly ego crushing." Spider-Man comments to himself as Warren holds him by his ankle, spinning him around and tossing him at a building. Bobby rides past on his ice slides, trying to throw blocks of ice at the Archangel, only for him to move at the speed of sound out of the way, zooming straight at him and destroying his slide while knocking him into the air. He free falls for a few seconds until another figure tackles him away from Warren's grasp, landing in a roll over the top of a smaller building.

"Huh?" Bobby opens his eyes, realizing he's not a stain on the pavement. He looks up, to see a figure wearing a dark red leather costume, holding a red pair of nunchucks and wearing a devil like red mask. Daredevil. He stands still, as Angel turns to him, only moving at the last second when Angel dashes to him, tossing one half just past is head. He spins around to grab it, pulling and tightening around his face to keep hold onto him.

Angel flies faster than a shooting star, while Daredevil keeps hold onto him.

"I suggest you let go." Angel tells him, though he just grits his teeth in reply. "You won't stop me."

"Yeah, let's see about that."

The wire starts to heat up, before melting and snapping. Daredevil falls back, replacing the nunchucks in a holster, before pulling out a second pair hidden in his jacket and firing one half to wrap around a gargoyle and swing back.

As Angel turns to face him, Moon Knight leaps onto the winged mutant's back, clinging on using crescent shaped blades hooked around his wings. Archangel dives back, crashing into a building to peel him off before spinning in the air, launching blades at the five heroes.

"Come on Warren, snap out of it!" Bobby yells, making an ice shield to block the attack.

When he doesn't answer, Spider-Man leaps back up at him, swinging feet first into his chest, though it does nothing to hamper him as he merely grabs him by the scruff of his neck before he can leave and tossing him at the others. Daredevil launches one half of his multi-purpose weapon as a grappling hook, wrapping around Warren's neck, only for him to grip the wire and swing him into a building, crashing hard and falling. Moon Knight recovers just in time, diving down and grabbing him, rolling and allowing the pair to land on top of a building.

"This isn't working." Moon Knight comments as he pulls himself up. "Matt, do you have any idea what has made him like this?"

"He smells of death and metal, but other than that, your guess is as good as mine." He pulls himself up, briefing a little louder while spitting some blood and a broken tooth out of his mouth.

"You should hang back, you're injured." Moon Knight tells him, pulling out an electrical device and pressing something on it.

"I'm fine." He replies quickly, scrunching his face in slight annoyance. "Wait, what's he doing now?"

"He's staying still." Moon Knight watches Archangel, who just floats there, before turning his head sharply to one side and darting off.

...

"Why won't this freak die! ?" A Reaver thug shouts as he continues to fire, only for his gun to be grabbed and crushed by Colossus, who takes him out with just one solid shove to the side.

"Pathetic." Arcade mutters as he clashes his sword against Colossus' arm, slicing at him a few times and cutting through his metal skin. "You're nothing but a giant oaf who's just bitten off more than he can chew."

He slices again, and Piotr catches the heated blade, snapping it in his hand.

"And you are nothing but a spineless coward," He grabs the robotic body, crushing part of it in his grip. "Who hides behind a metal drone while others do your fighting."

He drops the metal form as it shuts off, leaving Arcade to stew over his defeat back at base, tossing the control to the floor like an upset child who just lost at his game. Disturbingly, that's just how he sees this.

Two more take fire at him from the side, but a 'bamf!' noise is heard, followed by blue and yellow smoke and a flash of light, after which they find themselves in the middle of the local police lock up. Another tries to fire at the smoke, but two hands grab them from the side while rising out of the ground, pulling them hard into the knees of the short girl gripping his head.

Then, as Kurt reappears, a sudden electrical voltage hits him in the back, resulting in a loud yelp of pain and an incapacitated Nightcrawler.

"Kurt!" Kitty yells as Colossus covers him, punching the one responsible into a wall while pulling Kurt back.

"He's fine, just out of it." Piotr tells her as the two move back to get cover, while the Reavers move in to flank them. As they're surrounded by enemies, however, something flies in between the two groups, something that changes the way they're going: A queen of hearts.

The card explodes, followed by two more hitting the Reavers to knock them back. A few take aim as Gambit runs forward, twirling his staff and vaulting into the air. They take fire at him, only to be bowled over by Cannonball striking from the side. The young mutant is taken out from his side, but covered by a flare of plasmoids pushing them back as Jubilee covers him. As one tries to attack from behind, Evan shoots them down, before Doctor Connors lands on two, kicking a third back and tearing a gun from the grip of another. He turns to look straight at another aiming at him, only for Beast to land on his back, taking him out quickly.

The two old friends stop ass-kicking for a second to look at each other, nodding before continuing with their ass-kicking.

"Damn it, will you ladies get it together!" Donald Pierce shouts while grabbing a discarded weapon and firing at them, only for said weapon, and the weapon of each and every last Reaver, to be torn from their grasp by an invisible force and held up to their face.

"Ok, this is how things are going to happen." A female voice tells them from inside their own brain. "You are all going to hold your arms into the air and surrender, or I will shoot at you with your own weapons from point blank range."

"No you wont! You freaks don't do stuff like that!" One declares, only for each gun to unload another bullet into the barrel.

"Care to bet on that? Now, arms in the air. Now."

Bitterly, they slowly begin to reluctantly lift their arms up, looking down in defeat. The guns all start to pull apart like they're being dismantled and reform around their arms, holding them in self made shackles, before being lifted above their head and attached to pipes above.

"There, good boys." Jean smirks lightly as she walks in, motioning for the Morlocks to come out. "Ok, that's all of them. You're safe now."

As the unconscious Reavers have their weapons form into braces holding them to the floor, just in case, the Morlocks begin to exit their emergency hiding places, joining the X-Men.

"Good, now, we're going to take you somewhere safe now, understand?" Jeans asks them, to which they nod. "Ok, follow me if you would."

...

Duncan turns back, hearing the commotion as he leaves the echoing tunnels, a terrified appearance on his face until he reaches the outside. He leans against a wall in relief, sighing as he relaxes briefly, only to stop when he feels someone's breath against his face. He opens his eyes, spotting the terrifying image of Warren's disturbed face.

"Holy mother of...what the hell happened to you?" Duncan questions, trying to move past him, only to be cut off instantly.

"You. You happened." He growls, striking once to send Duncan flying against some dumpsters. He lands painfully against the metal container, grunting as he tries to pull himself up, realizing his right arm is broken as he does so. Archangel dashes forward, ready to strike at him. Thinking as fast as he can (which for Duncan is naturally difficult), Duncan tries to hit at him with a metal bar on the floor, only for his attack to be intercepted by Warren's death grip. He crushes his arm in his hand, like snapping a twig, to make Duncan scream in pain. He tries to look at him, but he can't take his gaze away from his arm as all the life inside his arm diminishes, disappearing as the skin turns grey, the flesh becomes dusty, and the limb becomes thin and bony, before then falling apart like dust.

Duncan, wide eyed and in shock, falls to his knees gripping the stub of what's left of his left arm, panting in fear as Archangel pulls his arm back.

"Remember this feeling you have." Warren spits out. "I want you to die feeling the same way I did, when you killed my spirit."

He dashes his hand forward, ready to deliver a killing blow, but pauses to grab his head as a psychic entity enters his mind.

"Warren." Xavier announces, both from inside his head and from behind him as he approaches the mutant. "Warren, listen to me. Listen to my voice."

"Xavier." He groggily mumbles, as his voice becomes distorted and begins to sound like that of Apocalypse himself.

"Warren, this isn't you. This isn't what you would do. You are being manipulated, you're being controlled, by Apocalypse."

"You do not know what you are talking about." Apocalypse speaks up, using Warren's body to communicate.

"I know you're in there Warren, you're hurt, I know that." Xavier tells him, gripping the side of his temple to focus more. "But you cannot let Apocalypse rule your mind. You are a good man Warren. You're brave, determined, fierce and loyal. Apocalypse has corrupted you, and you need to fight it."

"Enough!" Apocalypse roars, using Warren's body to shove Xavier back, knocking him from his chair. "You are a weakling Xavier, and this is why I have saved him from your idealistic fairy tales."

"No, you have corrupted his ideals with your cynical views, Apocalypse. You have possessed his body, and I will free him." Xavier replies his usually calm face becoming angry as Apocalypse continues to fight for control over Warren's mind.

"You cannot comprehend my power Xavier. Do you not remember how easily I outmatched you, even when you were armed with your Cerebro?"

"Do you not remember the power you gave me afterwards?" Xavier counters, as purple light begins to rupture around him. "The upgrades you gave me to fight as your Horsemen?" As if by magic, Xavier's body begins to rise, one arm grabbing Warren's shoulder as the other forms a long blade of psychic energy. "Well, unfortunately for you, they never went away."

"No!" Apocalypse yells, as Xavier stabs through Warren's body with the blade, making both the mutant and the madman yell in pain.

"I'm sorry, Warren, that I could not prevent this. Had I not picked today to upgrade Cerebro, I may have detected your distress and came to your aid before all this started. For that, I hope you will eventually forgive me. But, for now, I will free you from Apocalypse's control." He twists his arm as Apocalypse's psychic form begins to collapse while his control is lifted from Warren.

Apocalypse's psychic image shatters while Xavier loses consciousness, and both he and Warren fall to the ground, apparently life less.

Duncan watches, horrified, as the sharp metal covering Warren begins to return to his body and his skin returns to its usual colour, leaving him bruised, bleeding, and with his original wings intact once more, but his emotional state forever damaged.

"Jesus..." Duncan mumbles, pushing away from them and trying to get up, when he realizes what's happened. He tries to remove what's left of the armour he's wearing, before fleeing quickly, trying to escape as the pain in his now missing arm continues.

"Warren." Xavier mumbles as he drags himself over to the injured mutant. "I know what you're going through right now. But I want you to listen to me, you will return from this darkness, with time."

Xavier looks up as he senses Jean and the others heading towards him, along with Peter, Bobby, and their friends.

"You will need to heal, as we all do, but I promise you, Warren, I will help you."

...

-Next time-

Another flashback origin chapter, detailing the first time the Xavier institute opened for students, and the first formation of the X-Men. Scott Summers wasn't always the confident leader, he was once a meek orphan with no social skills. Jean Grey wasn't always the calm and collected sister figure of the team, she was once an insecure young girl dealing with tragic events and growing powers. Witness my take on their early days, from their awkward first meeting, to their first mission to stop a hostage situation, and their first brush with life and death.

...

Notes:

-So, there you have it. My (very) loose adaptation of the Morlock Massacre. I feel like its missing something, but I'm just happy to have it finally finished.

-Lizard is a good guy, I know, sounds weird, but I have some reasoning for that. You see, I like tragic villains, especially ones who then realize what they've done, and I see the Lizard like that. They're going with that in the comics right now, but my idea for that comes from, very long time ago, a combination of the Secret Wars adaptation for the Spider-Man animated series which had him as a good guy, and was actually the first time I ever saw the Lizard which forever imprinted him being a good guy into my brain, and Spider-Man Friend or Foe, an alright-but-not-amazing beat-em-up game which had Lizard as an ally who, unlike other versions, is depicted as just being a, somewhat serious, honourable figure who's busy trying to find a cure for himself when he's sucked into the plot and harbours no ill towards Spider-Man, in fact he politely greets him when they meet. I like the idea of him being a good person who's now stuck in the body of an animal, like Beast, but with a much more deadly anger.

-I didn't originally want to include Spidey here, but I realized that the excuse for him not being there would make him look incredibly selfish for not helping in the middle of such a crime. Fortunately, it let me depict what are essentially street level Avengers, Spidey, Moon Knight, Daredevil, and Prowler, all of whom have or will appear in my Spider-Man story. I love writing those guys and, while I feel I may use them a little too much, it does let me foreshadow a few things to come, like the inevitable reveal of their identities to one another and Hobie becoming Prowler. Funny thing I realized though, with Prowler, I had him designed in a way to make him sorta scary, with darker colours and a demonic looking mask, but he's a friendly and polite guy, while Moon Knight is silver and lightly coloured, and almost looks like some kind of heavenly figure, but he's a total psycho with no problem with overkill. They're both personality wise the opposite of their design.

-During the time it took me to upload this, Avengers came out, and if you haven't seen it, do so, immediately. Its already the third highest grossing film ever. There is some minor problems, mostly concerning Loki who I've said many times before I proffer as a tragic figure due to the original mythology, but other than that its awesome. Go on, go see it, even if you've already watched it. Support this film, help it break Avatar and Titanic, help it become the best film ever. As comic book geeks it's our duty to make it break this record, so go see it. Help Joss Whedon beat James Cameron, it only needs another few billion to do so.

-I felt the end of the massacre was a little anti-climatic, but I feel it gave Jean at least something awesome to do for a while. I feel like I don't use Jean here much, so I'm trying to change that. I've planned every chapter here out now all the way up to just past seventy, and I've set out some subplots and chapters for her and the others that don't get enough space. Speaking of which, since that would be the resolution of this Hellfire Club thing I've been setting up, I think about that point would be when I end this, only for it to start writing a follow up, called Uncanny X-Men Evolution, which will set up a different plot line. I've been thinking that that point should also have some kind of Skrull Invasion, since that's all the buzz (do people still say that? All the buzz?) right now, maybe have something with Mister Sinister. But, that's future talk.

-Yep, Duncan lost his arm. I was tempted to actually kill him, but decided to save that for later...I mean, decided that'd be too cheap. No, I wasn't thinking of killing him off at some point, not at all. Though, I thought I'd give him some points by having him realize what he's doing is wrong and try to run away from it. Obviously, it means nothing, but he's just realized the true extent to the world he's joining and lost his arm as karma for what he's done already, so he's already starting to learn his lesson. Still going to get locked up for all this though.

-So, we have the heroes of New York and most of the X-Men here, SHIELD and the Avengers are busy with their own story, and the only introduced heroes are the Fantastic Four. I think that covers everyone and avoids raising the question on why so and so wasn't involved. Well, other than X-Force, but like I said, we'll just say they're busy.

-Small thing to mention. I said I was working on Pet Projects, well that includes my next major project here: DC Comics Evolution. Yep, I'm going to eventually start working on Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, the other Green Lantern, that other Green Lantern, the newest Green Lantern, that older Green Lantern, etc (just kidding, I'm only involving three lanterns). It's going to only consist of two stories: Batman Evolution, which will be about Batman, Robin, and the other members of the Bat Family, and DC Evolution, which will consist of a rotating roster of adventures, going from 'Superman story', to 'Justice League story', to 'Titans story', then repeating. Got the first arc planned and working on the first chapters for each, and character designs. They both helped me during Writers block, so thank them. I did briefly abandon them when I discovered the FFDCU as I was going to join it, but I really wanted to work on certain things and I'd be unable to if I was working with other people's continuity, stuff like 'I wanted Superman to originally look alien until he touched Jonathan Kent's arm and copied aspects of his external features to look human' to 'Dick Grayson introduced as a sixteen year old Batman Copycat before becoming Robin' which would go against other people's continuity, and would be rude of me to try and force them to change their ideas to suit me. So, instead, I'm going to work on my own project, but give that a shout out to anyone who's interested in reading or contributing to it (I happen to know that some of the Teen Titans, larger Bat family, Static, and Cyclone of the Justice Society are still available, so you know, if you're interested). I'll be making cover art for the though, so I'm still, superficially, involved in the project.

-Speaking of that, we can add Cover Art! I'm so excited, as soon as I can get a new scanner I'm going to make some for my stories, and as said for that as well. This gives me something to do during the long train rides to Huddersfield now.

So, you read, now review or whatever. Be happy though, its finally done!


	43. Never wound what you can't kill

Hey, sorry for a long update. As well as losing all my currently written work, I was busy with other stuff and a pretty bad case of writers block. Yes, I always get writers block, it's the problem with writing such long chapters. Anyway, I was originally going to write an origin for Scott and Jean, but I just couldn't find a way to make that work how I wanted it. So, after convincing myself that I didn't have to write what I planned, I decided to skip it and move on to the next chapter. So, yeah, no First Class Evolution, at least not yet, or not how I intended. Instead, please enjoy another X-23 centric chapter, this time involving HYDRA again. I admit, its not a very original idea, but I wanted to do this chapter thing before, figured this would be the best time o get it done.

…

"Target spotted." A HYDRA agent speaks through a radio, acting as a spotter as a sniper watches from above the Bayville Mall. "Target entered the clothing store by the back entrance. Wait, Target lost. Repeat, Target has been lost. Over."

"Confirmed, scouts, move in."

Two inconspicuously dressed agents enter the mall, walking towards the store as a few people walk past, a young goth girl pumping into them as she passes. They enter, seeing a torn jacket left by a changing room, ripping with blood, along with some clothes left inside, along with hair trimmings, hair dye, and makeup containers. Dark coloured make up, to be precise.

"Target is in disguise. Look for someone matching target's build, wearing dark makeup, black hair, likely clothes to match."

Two agents waiting spot the goth girl, as she passes them, before clicking when she makes eye contact briefly.

"Hey, I think I spotted-" The girl turns around, leaping and kicking them in the chin.

"Target has been spotted. Repeat, visual on target!" The sniper takes aim at her, as the ever familiar sound of snikt is heard, and two blades slide from either hand. She runs, leaping up with great agility, ready to strike the sniper.

**Never Wound What You Can't Kill**

Two hours prior to this.

"Buy new clothes."

Scott looks up upon hearing that, seeing Laura looking at him while holding various ripped pairs of jeans and shirts.

"Really? I always thought this shirt brought out my eyes." He replies, causing her to glare.

"Sarcasm does not suit you."

"Yeah, well Jean won't let me do any work so all I can do is practice sarcasm until I can get off this couch. I need to do something I can rationalize as work, otherwise I might go insane from boredom."

"Whatever, buy me new clothes."

"Why?"

"…because…I need new clothes." She replies slowly. "Was that not obvious?"

"No, why do I have to buy you new clothes?"

"You have money. And a car."

"And Logan has money and a bike, and he's your dad, sorta. I think. I'm not entirely sure actually, would he, technically, be your dad? Or would he count as a brother or something? I'm not sure how you'd-"

"You are very boring." She cuts him off. "And you don't appear to be getting ready yet. I need clothes, today, preferably."

"Well, you'll need to talk to Logan, I'm almost certain that if Jean catches me doing so much as walking she'll find some way to make me wish I didn't. You'd think a month is enough time to be reasonably recovered enough to get back in the field, wouldn't you?"

"I have no idea. I heal. Now, what do you suggest I do?" She looks at him as if looking at an idiot. "How do I get new clothes?"

"Uh…how bad does the idea 'borrow from Kitty', sound to you?"

"The things they say about you are true." She states, before turning. "The Cajun thief probably has money."

"C'mon, its not that bad of an-Wait, what do people say about me?"

…

Back at the mall, tree hours later.

"Kid was here, I can spell it." Logan mutters, as he, the X-Men, and a handful of SHIELD agents search the now-empty mall as its cordoned off.

"She changed clothes, must have tried to make a disguise." Kitty notes as she pulls out her blood stained clothes from a changing stall. "And covered her smell, all I can smell here is perfume, and not good perfume either."

"Why would she do that? How are you supposed to track her if she's changed her smell?" Kurt asks as he heads to Logan, while the older X-Man, looking at what's left of the scene. Her scent ends next to where two people were found; she surrendered when the agents took hostages, only for them to execute them once they had her.

"Simple, because HYDRA wouldn't leave knowing we could track them. Their agents did something to stop their scent being left." He notes as he sniffs where they were. "They cut off her scent when they grabbed her, but she expected that." Logan sniffs the area, getting an idea on what happened. They bound her arms and legs, covered hr knuckles to stop her claws coming out, but had to restrain her from struggling. I doing so, the perfume's scent is rubbed onto the agents.

"So, where did they take her?"

…

HYDRA Island, the top secret Headquarters of the terrorist cell.

Two scientists watch the recaptured mutant in her cell, slightly concerned for what's happening. Last time she was here, she would break down in her cell. Now, however, she's patiently waiting, doing exercise to pass the time.

"X-23." A female voice announces as Laura's attention is diverted to it, spotting the one responsible: Madam HYDRA herself, Viper.

"You survived. Not surprised." Laura mutters back, before returning to what she was doing.

"Did you think you could run forever?"

"No. I knew you would eventually find me, and possibly capture me." She replies. "But, I expect you to learn from this why that's a very stupid idea."

"Excuse me?" She asks, as Laura stops what she's doing, pulling herself up and standing to speak with her.

"I'm going to escape here. I always do. We always do. The entire concept of a human weapon is doomed to fail, I'm living proof of that. I may not escape now, I may not escape until later, and I may not escape by myself, but I will escape, one way or another. And when I do, your people will die. I've spent the last few months learning not to kill. But, for you, and all who are loyal to you, I'll make an exception. I you wish to minamize your casualties you will release me as soon as you can. I won't be responsible for what happens."

With that, she turns away, returning to exercise.

"Madam, what are your orders?" An agent asks as Viper leaves the interrogation room.

"Wait, for now. She wants to buy time and come up with an escape route. I want you to watch her, and when she tries to escape, do what you can to foil it. Destroy her spirit, by any means-"

"It won't work." Laura calls from her cell. "You broke the spirit of a girl with nothing else and no way out, but you can't do it again. Not now."

"And, do something to shut her up."

"Yes, Madam HYDRA. Also, what news do you have of the Baron's impending arrival?"

"Hm, I know as much as you do about Baron Strucker's arrival, but I would suggest getting ready. See if we can break her spirit before he arrives, she would make a grand present for our Supreme HYDRA."

…

"Students." Xavier says to the group of students who formed X-23's group alongside the original class, meeting in the living room of the mansion. "I'm sure many of you have heard rumours already, so I will tell you that, yes, its true, Laura has disappeared, and it appears she was kidnapped, by HYDRA."

"Wait…she was taken by a Greek lizard snake thingy?" Betsy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"HYDRA the terror cell, not the myth." Logan explains. "You'll get more info from Fury when he arrives, but the specifics are simple. They're bad news. They're the ones who created the girl in the first place, and the wouldn't think twice about killing any one of ya."

"So, does that mean we're going to have to be careful or something? We can do that." Julian tells them.

"No, it means, you're staying out of this." Logan replies. "I get, some of you are friends with her, but this ain't a Danger Room sim or a couple of Magneto loyalists, they're literally Nazis with bigger brains and more hate."

"Wait, so what, you're going to get the Avengers or something to deal with it?" Julian asks, causing Brian to look up.

"Wait, you're going to work with the Avengers, and _not_ let us help?" He complains. "That just feels unfair."

"Is it just me, or does your brother sound close to tears there?" Santo whispers to Betsy.

"He's got a man-crush on Captain America, ever since he met him that one time."

"When was that?"

"I don't know, they just met one time."

"Look, the Avengers are busy as it is tracking down some Soviet Sniper who nearly killed one of them, so no, we're not working with them." Logan replies. "But, the more senior students should be more than a match for them, given we act fast."

"So, basically, we're not allowed to help our friend, but you are? Why can't we help? You guys will need it." Julian starts. "Scott's still injured, and Piotr's newer to the superhero thing then we are. Even there, Kurt and Kitty are passive, we have more brute force guys here. You'll need that too."

"Kid, you don't seem to get it, this ain't about-"

"No, sir, _you_ don't seem to get it, this is about my best friend being kidnapped by weird sci-fi space Nazis, and we all want to help."

"Logan, they've trained for this exact scenario, and they have more than enough reason to want to help." Xavier tells him. "And they have a point, they would be a great help."

"Fine, they'll come with us." Logan mutters. "But, I want them to do it smart. No hero business."

"Hey, I we did that, we wouldn't be X-Men." Kurt chirps in.

"Yeah, Hero Business should probably be on our business cards." Kitty adds.

…

"I wish I could be more help." Nick Fury says to Logan as he speaks to him outside Cerebro. "But, unfortunately, all my assets are currently preoccupied. An Avenger just got shot so he rest of them are dealing with that; two of my best spies are helping there since they were close with them, X-Force is in Russia right now, and everyone else is scattered. We've got a few tracking down some HYDRA operations, but that's it."

"Can't you just divert some forces? Wasn't that the point of joining up with your people?" Logan asks, to which he shakes his head in reply.

"Can't. I'm being as lenient as I can by just being here. There's some marines and SEAL teams being dispatched to that area, but nothing that can make much help."

"Well, ain't that just perfect." Logan mutters. "You can't spare just one agent? Fine, we'll do this ourselves."

"Logan." Xavier announces as he leaves Cerebro. "I've tracked down her location. She's still in the state, you'll be able to find her from the scent she left if you hurry."

"Thanks, we'll leave as soon as the kids are all ready." He nods, before looking at Fury as he walks away. "At least some people actually give a damn about some of us."

"Subtlety Logan, try it some time, it makes it more fun." Fury replies, before getting ready to leave.

"Director Fury, if you'd allow me a moment of your time." Xavier stops him. "I picked up some other individuals while I was tracking Laura, this appears to be some kind of stronghold. I don't know much about this organisation, but you might find it interesting."

"What? Others they've got captured?"

"Not unless they're involved in a civil war of some kind." He motions for him to follow him towards one of the consoles outside the Cerebro room, pressing a button to show the list of those in the stronghold.

"Viper." He almost spits out. "She's alive."

"Apparently so." Xavier adds as Fury turns to leave. "Where are you going now?"

Ignoring him, Fury continues until he catches up to Logan.

"Hey, Logan." He calls, getting his attention as he takes out a small phone and dialling a number.

"What?"

"You wanted me to spare one agent?" He asks as the phone picks up while he removes his jacket. "Hill, cancel anything I've got planned, and tell my superiors to come back later."

"You're coming with us then." Logan smirks. "I suppose this isn't just about Laura then."

"Right, it's about HYDRA." He replies, clocking two pistols. "You getting your kid back just adds some icing."

…

"Hail HYDRA!" The large rows of green dressed men and women yell in union as their leader Viper walks before them.

"At ease." She calls, holding a clenched hand up. "I'm sure many of you will know this already, but we have recaptured X-23. Many of you have hunted her down personally, some of you have scars to show for this, and others will know comrades they've lost looking for her. For your efforts, however, we can celebrate, that the girl is back in the right hands, and we have officially reclaimed the greatest asset we ever owned."

"What about Baron Strucker?" One agent interrupts to ask, resulting in her glaring.

"Someone shoot the man who just interrupted me." She commands to one of the agents to her side, who do so gladly. "Now, since that's on the table, I regret to inform that Baron Strucker will not be visiting, and as such, I would like for talk about our great leader to be kept minimal, at best. Now, our spies in SHIELD have informed us that there are all but completely taken by other duties, so we an expect no interference from them. However, SHIELD are by no means our only enemy, so keep defences high. Now, disband."

As the agents salute once more then disperse, the leader turns away to return to her quarters, being stopped by one of their agents.

"Madame, forgive me for stepping out of line, but I personally delivered the news, Baron Srucker is arriving. Why are you telling them otherwise?"

"Because, I doubt Strucker will get here at all. No need to worry about him, though, HYDRA will be in good hands." She replies simply while walking onward.

"But, Madame, some of the agents have been talking, since your accident you've been very, well, hands-off in dealing with our branch of operations. Kimura as left dealing with the bulk of this, and she went AWOL. They need a sense of continuity, and the Baron's presence is-" He's cut off when she places her index finger, tipped with a dark green, poison soaked fingernail, at his throat to stop him.

"The Baron's presence would only distract them, it would make them forget how we are supposed to be. Now…" She drags the nail across his skin, cutting into it and drawing some blood. "I'd advise you not to do much talking, moving anything just speeds the poison now in your system up."

As she turns to leave, the agent, clutching his neck, falls to the floor as the fast-acting poison begins to take hold.

…

"So, that's a lot of weapons." Jean comments as they look at the small arsenal Fury brought along, ranging from pistols to machine guns, to even rocket launchers.

"You can never have too many, so why settle for too little." He replies, adjusting and clocking each one.

"Mind if I ask, why did you decide to come along? You're the Director of SHIELD, not just another agent."

"Yeah, I've never liked just waiting in an office or control room to hear what happened, I proffer being there. Plus, Viper makes this more personal."

"Madame HYDRA? Why, you two have a history?" Kitty buts in, joining the small conversation.

"Something like that."

"Oh, let me guess, you used to date, but then she got all possessive and you ended it on bad terms?" Kurt joins, getting a glare from the one-eyed soldier and spy director.

"You even suggest anything like that again and you lose your tail." He replies. "If you honestly want to know what my problem is with her, I'll give you hint: I used to have two eyes, just like everybody else."

A collective cringe crawls onto everyone's expression.

"She cut out your eye?" Julian asks, bringing the newer students into the conversation.

"Not exactly…"

"Wait, she shot you in the face, and by random chance you survived with only losing an eye." Betsy speaks up. "Wait, she shot you through a peephole in a door-"

"Are you reading my thoughts right now?" He asks in a disgusted manner.

"Oh, sorry, haven't quite mastered my filter yet, occasionally things just get, well, zapped in." he defends herself. "Should I say how you-"

Before she can finish, Brian covers her mouth.

"Sorry about her, she's got no respect for privacy." Brian tells them. "Before she could read minds I couldn't leave any textbook alone without her reading through it and reading any notes I made. Awkward when she blurts it out in front of others."

"Wait, so, you're helping us here, because Madame HYDRA took out your eye?" Kitty asks, though Fury just ignores her.

"Why don't you all stop bugging the man unloading a pocket sized arsenal, and go over some battle plans?" Logan calls from the front, making them step away.

"Uh, sorry if that got a little invasive." Jean says to him while awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"Its fine, honestly. Now, what's your boyfriend got for battle plans?" He turns to the front as a small monitor lights up with Scott on the other side.

"Hey, can you see me there?" He asks, getting a nod from Logan. "OK, so, since Jean won't let me go out and help yet…"

"I told you, not for another week."

"Right, right, anyway, I've been going over the plans of this place with the Professor, and I think I've got an idea on what to do."

"Let me guess, we attack from either side, invade, then take them down?" Kurt asks.

"Essentially. At this rate you guys should be used to it." He replies. "So, basically, it's a simple building, nothing too complex. It holds a water venting system underneath the floor for cooling, which connects to the sewer system, so you have a quick escape if its needed. Logan, you should be able to track the scent she left behind to the guy she left it on, if he's in there you should be able to find him and use him to find out how they tracked her down. Jean, you keep piloting the jet, try and keep them distracted, but don't get hurt."

"I think I can manage that."

"Right, well, while you do that, Kurt and Kitty will take the rest inside, and split up. The heavier hitters will make a scene in the mess hall, where they don't keep any weapons nearby, and where they're at their weakest. Kitty, Kurt, Gambit, Julian, Josh, and Cessily, you five will go try and find her. She'll be in the west wing, if she hasn't already escaped. If so, follow the trail of kicked butts and trashed always until you find her. Then, get out of their as fast as you can. Other than Madame HYDRA herself, there's no big bosses to fight, so it's as simple as that, but be careful."

"Please, Scott, we're X-Men. Not being careful is part of the package." Kurt jokes. "Don't worry, we'll all be fine."

"Do so, we've got that anti-mutant factory raid next week, remember?"

"Don't worry, got it marked on my calendar. See you then man." Kurt waves, while Scott nods before disconnecting.

"What raid next week?" Jean raises an eyebrow while looking at the elf.

"Oh, to celebrate you finally letting him move his skinny butt after getting stabbed. It was going to be the Scott version of a guy's night out, just the two of us, like bros. You know how it is, Lads before Ladies."

"I'm not sure that's how that phase goes. Isn't it Bros before-" Kitty starts, but Kurt interrupts.

"Yeah, but that sounds kinda insulting to the girlfriends, so I figured I'd clean it up." He explains, before turning back to Jean. "So, you're alright with us going, right?" She just looks at him. "Don't worry, we'll be wearing helmets, we won't have any drinks, and we'll be home by ten. Scouts honour."

She just smiles slightly.

"Fine, you can go, but no getting stabbed. Now." After sensing they're getting there, she gets up, heading to the piloting seat as Logan moves away. "Let's get our X-Man thing going."

"Keep 'er steady Red, don't want me to miss this." Logan tells her as he opens the hatch, as she nods back to him. Following this, he dives out along with Fury, the two landing perfectly at the side while diverting a safe way inside. Logan sniffs the air, before catching the scent he's following and following it quickly.

"Next up, you guys." Jean motions to the others, who, while taking some parachutes (though, only for the ones which need them), make a nod to each other as they join hands and die out above the mess hall, Kitty phasing them inside without much hassle.

They land in the middle of the confused feeding agents, with Piotr steadying Kitty as see's briefly winded from phasing so many, before handing her over to Kurt who, with the other three gripping one hand of his, teleports them away.

"I believe it's this point, when one of us calls out a battle cry." Colossus says to the others while turning metal.

"How about, 'Let's kick their $^&ing heads in', that sound good to you?" Brian replies while adjusting his helmet/mask. "Sounds right to me."

"It's the X-Men!" One agent, who's nametag likely identifies him as 'Obvious' and states he's a captain of such, shouts while moving away, heading to get a weapon. Two who, despite policy, had their guns on them, take fire at the X-Men, but the steel Russian blocks the bullets with his arms.

"I'd like to see you try, Brace face." Santo comments to Brian as he moves to punch one, alongside the Union-clad lad as he tackles two to the ground.

"You're on, Fossil 'ead." He replies while smacking two against each other then kicking one into the wall. "Pay attention, you might learn something for once."

"Can you two do us all a favour and swallow your man pride for a sec and stop bantering? Its distracting." Betsy tells the two while dodging one and striking with her purple blade.

"Hey, tell the Thing-ripoff, he started it." Brian retorts, as Colossus grabs one of the agents and hits them against the British hero's force field.

"I like to think he started it, by wearing such an ugly costume." Santo butts in while tossing two into the air.

"Doesn't matter who started it, both of you just shut your gobs and get on with it." She back flips over one charging, before needing to dodge another with a large club."Crap, careful with that."

"Should you not have gone with the others?" Colossus asks the only girl with them as he allows two to hit him-and break their bones trying-as she narrowly dodges another. "Your powers are not suited for this task."

"I'm better at fighting, just focus on your own pretty ass and don't get me killed covering it."

"I can do that." He replies, elbowing one as hard as he can without breaking their bones doing so (which, while only a small amount of effort from him, still hurts them a considerate amount).

…

Damn.

Madame HYDRA watches the footage in her office, seeing the arrival of the mutant heroes. On one monitor, the fight in the mess hall. On another, the other group sneaking around, on a third, Fury and Logan heading that way.

And, on the last monitor, X-23's cell, as she just sits patiently…

Until, she realizes that it doesn't look right.

The woman formerly known as Viper looks at the footage closer, trying to find out what makes I look off.

Then, she notices that, at every ten second loop, Laura tightens her shoelaces in the exact same manner.

It's on a constant loop.

Quickly, she presses a button, activating a second camera to show her that, indeed, Laura has escaped.

"How…how did she do that!?" She pushes the monitors off her desk angrily, though realizes as she does that the one with Logan and Fury on catches her eye once more.

It's the camera lead from just down the hallway. They're close.

Muttering and spitting a few swears and curses, she takes the gun from her desk, heading out to escape.

She gets two feet before crossing paths with the two. Both her an Fury stop at the same time, staring at her other with the same, hate filled glare.

"Logan." Fury calls while taking his handgun out, loading a bullet into the chamber as he does so. "You go ahead."

The mutant warrior takes a look at both, before nodding a little.

"Huh, have fun."

As Logan continues to track down the scent he's following, Fury begins to walk towards the leader of HYDRA, as she draws her own gun and takes cover behind a wall, firing a few times at the SHIELD Director.

"Why are you even here?" She calls out, trading shots as the two both shield themselves behind walls. "Shouldn't you be behind a desk, pushing papers?"

"Shouldn't you be a $^&ing corpse in a burning crater?" He replies, firing back as she starts to retreat.

"I can't wait until we regain control of the girl, Fury, it will be so much fun having her cut out your other eye. But not until she's slowly killed every single one of your agents, saving your favourites for last." She tells him, before needing to jump and dodge as he tosses a grenade her way.

"And I can't wait until she finds you and cuts out _your_ other eye." He rattles back as she gets up, exposing the one eye she always covers with her hair, the one replaced with a cybernetic prosthetic one. "If I don't do it first."

"Ha, I missed these moments." She states while taking out a poisoned throwing knife and tossing it at him, catching his arm. "Remind me, when this is over to send flowers to your father's grave. He was so much more interesting then you."

He grits his teeth in anger, running out of cover and charging at her, rolling out of the way of the gun fire and heading straight.

She turns to escape, tossing a grenade behind her and firing a few times to slow him down, slipping down a corner as she does. By the time he's caught up, she's already gone.

"Damn it." He mutters, before taking out a radio. "X-Men, Viper disappeared. I'll track her down, but be on the lookout; there's a reason she's in charge around here."

He starts to walk away, not noticing her hiding under the grated floor, allowing her to escape into the water underneath.

…

X-23 continues to speed along the corridors of the base, darting around from corner to corner, avoiding security feeds until she reaches a dead end. They've remodelled. Great.

As she begins to backtrack, however, she finds herself in the middle of a large number of agents, armed to the teeth.

"You all should have taken the day off." She unsheathes her claws. "That would have resulted in far less pain on your end."

As she's about to leap at them, however, she feels the temperature of the room drop by just a tiny amount, before the smell of brimstone hits, followed by two 'BAMF!' sounds sandwhiching the feeling of someone grabbing her, and followed by her appearing out of the line of fire, and in the middle of a small group.

"Well, I think we can consider this damsel no longer in distress." Kurt smiles as he lets her go.

"What are you doing? I had this under control!" She yells, as Julian and Elixir quickly looks her over.

"Well, she's fine. Or at least, she's already healed herself up." The student Medic tells them as he finishes. "I'd recommend we get the hell out fast though, before anyone else gets hurt or captured."

"You can go ahead, I've got something to finish." Laura tells them as she pulls away.

"Hey, we came here for you. We need to leave now, come on." Cessily tries to tell her as Kitty tries to move in front of her to stop her.

"You shouldn't of bothered, I escaped my cell an hour ago, if you hadn't arrived I could have already tracked her down and be out of here."

"Track who down?" Kitty asks, moving to step in front of her again.

"Viper, Madame HYDRA, their leader." She explains while pushing past. "She's here, I saw her."

"Wait, well that's good, we've got Fury here. He can probably call up some help right?" Julian suggests. "I mean, wouldn't they be willing to spare a few agents to bring in a dangerous terrorist?"

"We don't need to. I can track her. And when I do, I can kill her."

This cuts everyone off.

"Wait…kill?" Gambit raises an eyebrow. "Now, little thing, you don't want to be doing that, right?"

"Yeah, Laura, didn't you join us to get away from all that murder and stuff?" Kurt notes, as she just ignores them.

"She's the exception. She's the one behind this, and I'm going to kill her."

"Wait, no, no you're not." Julian tells her. "Look, you can split moral justification hairs all you want, but at the end of it, killing her is the thing she'd do in your shoes. Don't you want to be better than that?"

"You don't understand what I've been through because of her."

"No, but what I understand is that cold blooded murder is wrong, OK. Yeah, she deserves it, but that doesn't mean you have any right to be the one doing the killing. Let SHIELD handle that."

She looks at them with her usual glare, before turning to continue walking.

"Fine, we'll leave."

"Well, that worked better than expected." Kurt notes while smiling at the others. "I think. No, wait, no, this was more difficult than expected."

"Am I the only one who's noticed she's completely changed the way she looks?" Cessily states, looking at the others.

"Meh, I think she looks cool like that. Its kinda fitting, what with her already being the most scariest person I know and all." Julian notes. "I like it."

…

This way.

Logan darts down a corner, tracking the scent of the agent he's following. Doesn't take long to get an idea where they are.

With a kick to the door, Logan comes face to face with a single agent, currently on monitoring duty.

"What the…" The agent turns, before spotting Logan facing him. "Oh crap."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Logan mutters before grabbing them, tossing them out into the hallway. They begin to get back up, but Logan stops them by pinning them to the wall. "OK, you were there when they grabbed her. In fact, from your scent, I'm pretty sure you're the one who grabbed her. That annoys me."

The agent struggles, but Logan traps their arms in two of his claws, slowly unsheathing the middle claw so it's just barely touching his wrist.

"Ya see, she happens to be my little girl, and the protective parent in me wants to cut off your hands and make you eat them. So, here's the ultimatum, you either spill every fact you can about what's going on, and I leave you to sit here in your own fluids, or I gut you, slowly, and make sure to be as painful as I can."

"You're bluffing-" He pops the middle claws. "AHHH!"

"So, what's it ghonna be?"

"It-he-He's coming. Wolfgang Von Strucker, the Supreme HYDRA, he returns!"

"That so?"

"Yes, he's coming back, taking back what's his, and soon, you, your precious X-Men, and SHIELD, they will kneel before him!"

"That all?" He looks t them, as their defensiveness returns to quivering.

"Yes."

"Thanks." He takes his claws out, before then knocking him on the head to knock him out.

He leaves, heading down the corridor and going to find the others, only for one thing to stop him: A $&!£load of semtex.

The floor below him explodes, along with the walls around and anything supporting where he was, tossing him down into the mains of the water system below. He grips the side to avoid being pulled underwater, as the filter to the sewer system continues trying to pull him in.

"Hey Logan."

He looks up, spotting Kurt standing above him, waving lightly as he does so.

"If you're planning to do something Elf, I'd appreciate it if you did it already."

"Right, one butt saving, coming right up." Kurt salutes him, grabbing his arm and teleporting him out of there and reappearing in the middle of the group. "There, my second Damsel in Distress saved today, and not a single kis. I should really see about putting a-"

"Shut I, Elf." Logan

"Just saying, it would be nice to get thanked."

"Whatever. So, when are you going to find the girl?" Logan asks, causing them to pull a puzzled look.

"We already did, she's right-" Julian is cut off by his own confusion, when he realizes she's disappeared.

And, just down the corridor, she takes a turn, heading to find Madame HYDRA.

…

Escape is close.

As humiliating as this is, the leader of HYDRA makes her way throughout the watery environment, clinging to whatever she can to make it through as quietly as possible.

Above her, footsteps are heard, making their way towards her location and continuing a step, before stopping.

She waits quietly, until two 'snikt!' sounds are heard, before the flooring above is torn apart and X-23 dives in, tackling her into the water and driving them down to the bottom. She cuts this open, causing he water to wash down into the lower level and bring them with it, crashing down hard onto a walkway above the underwater escape tunnel.

X-23 pins her down, holding one arm up, claws drawn, and getting ready to take off her head when she's forced off by Viper unloading three bullets into her temple.

Madame HYDRA pulls herself away as X-23 quickly recovers, turning and charging at her. Viper rolls out of the way, drawing out two poison tipped, Admantium coated knifes, and circling the girl.

"You make this far more difficult than it needs to be." Viper mutters as she stares the young clone down.

"As do you." She spits back, releasing her foot claw on her left foot before slicing at her, though she dodges and strikes, getting Laura in the back with the poisoned knife.

Teeth gritted, she cringes in pain as the knife is twisted ten pulled out, collapsing briefly as she cleans blood from the blade. Viper wastes no time in going in for a second blow, to the throat. Luckily, X-23 doesn't waste any time before stabbing her in the knuckle with her claws and then a second strike in her wrist, disarming her, with the pun there completely intended.

"Damn you." Viper spits as she pulls back, dropping her other weapon as she clutches her arm. Soaked through from the water, the makeup on her face to cover the remaining scars left from the explosion she faced the last time the two saw each other, her hair a mess to show her fake eye, and her poisoned lipstick smudged with her own blood; Viper, the woman known for years as one of HYDRA's greatest leaders and agents, slouches against the wall like a mess. "Damn you to hell."

"You already did that." Laura spits back, walking closer.

"Stand back!" She yells, with her one good hand she pulls out a detonator, placing her thumb above the trigger, ready to press it. "I will destroy this place, with all your friends inside. We may survive, they won't."

"You're not going to press that." She replies simply as she walks towards the HYDRA leader as they try to pull away. With her own arm behind her back, Laura pops her claws and wings, cutting the support wires to the walk way. The metal grater collapses on one side, hurdling Viper down towards Laura, giving her a chance to grab, and subsequently destroy, the trigger while grabbing the support bars as Viper grabs the very end of he walk way, hanging for her life.

"Now, you should know, I do not enjoy killing." X-23 starts as Viper looks down bellow. "Not unless I have to. You are the exception."

"I'd like to see you try." She spits back, defiant to the end.

"There's a term, I've came to hear multiple times with my new home. 'Eye for an eye'. Of course, you know more about that than I do, don't you?" She holds a single claw out, moving Viper's hair out of the way of the metal eye. "Tell me, if an eye, is equal to an eye, what is a life equal to?"

"How, how did you escape your room, and change your camera?"

"Hm, Setting a security camera on a loop was one of the first skills you had me learn." She lowers down, kicking Viper's bloodied arm off of the side of the walkway while holding her own clawed arm up. "You created me. You gave me the skills which, as much as I have to admit it, made me who I am. And now, I'm here, in he perfect position to end you."

"I will not repent, if that's what you're waiting for."

"Repenting is for those with a soul left to ascend. You lost your chance at that a long time ago."

She grips her fist, bringing down the claws and driving them, right next to where her hand was. Viper blinks, surprised she didn't kill you.

"But, I still have mine. As much as you tried to destroy it, I still have my soul. And I will not allow myself to become anything even baring what you are." She pulls herself up, but stops to place her foot above Viper's hand. "Know, however, that I could kill you at any moment. I could hunt you down, find you at your most vulnerable, and end you. If you ever step foot in this state, if you ever so much has look at this section of the map, I will do just that. I am not your property Viper. I am your Alpha, and you live, because I allow it."

She presses down on her hand, letting go to make her fall into the water before turning away.

"Don't give me reason to change my mind."

Torn, tired, and free, Laura climbs up the walkway, pulling herself back onto the main floor. She waits a second for her friends to find her again.

"Kid." Logan mutters when he sees her, causing her to look up. "Hm, Haircut?"

She looks to her side, noticing she's still got the dark coloured dye in her hair.

"I like it. Its, fitting."

"Hm, if you say so. Glad to see you're OK." Logan smiles a little, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait, did you kill her?" Kurt asks her, porting next to her as they walk away in a group.

"No, but I dumped her into the water bellow and gave her reason to stay away. If she returns, she will not share the same fate again."

"You sound really weird right now, you know that?" Julian notes as she speeds up.

"You always sound weird. I don't comment on it."

"I think you just got burnt." Cessily laughs at that, earning a slight smile from Laura.

"So, Elf, mind getting us out of here?"

…

"You couldn't of waited another hour or two? I was having fun!" Santo complains as he gets back into the X-Jet, along with the rest of the other group.

"Wait, where's Fury?" Jean asks as she looks everyone over.

"Told me he was waiting for clean up. We pretty much took out everyone inside, Fury's waiting for a few agents who got free while we were busy to come get him." Logan explains as he takes the pilot seat.

"Right. Secondly, did you notice that she's gone goth?" Jean points out, sitting in he co-pilot seat.

"Yeah, but it could be worse. She could be listening to that Beaver kid, or whatever his name is."

"True." Jean laughs a little. "So, she OK?"

"Better than that. She's free Jean. After this, HYDRA would have to be incredibly stupid to come after her again. She just made herself the ultimate nuclear deterrent." Logan notes as they take off. "Atta girl."

…

Watching the remains of the base being cleaned out by SHIELD, a bald headed man sits before a large monitor, wrapping his fingers together and holding them bellow his chin. A monocle on his eye, and a red metal prosthetic arm where his right arm should be, he keeps a constant eye on the monitor, before dismissing and shutting it off.

He gets up, turning to walk down a walkway, overlooking masses of HYDRA agents, all lined up, ready for duty.

So, Viper disappeared again. She's alive, but gone missing. Maybe this time she won't come back. Or, maybe she'll lick her wounds, return to Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, beg for his forgiveness and promise that, this time, she'll get him his perfect assassin. And then, maybe this time he'll listen to his head and refuse this offer.

Either way, X-23 is a lost cause. And with Grim Reaper currently AWOL, his children in SHIELD custody, his assets now signed over to Tony Stark, and this latest defeat, its better to just move on. This head has been cut off.

Two more will take its place.

Hail HYDRA.

…

Next time-

Will not be stated, on the off chance I change my mind again about what's going to happen. It will either be a plot about William Striker, Purifiers, and Sentinels, or it will be the first part of the Original Character arc (yes, the one that got half of the interest in this story, the section where Dynamo, Tempest, Profile, Bugout, and all the others show up), depending on a few things. If I go with the former, it may be broken up a little but come out sooner. If I go with the latter, it will take a while as its going to be in line with an arc in my Avengers story.

Notes:

-Anyone looking forward to the First Class chapter, I apologise for replacing it, but I had a hard enough time with this, and it was being nothing but difficult. Y my own admission it wouldn't of been much of a chapter anyway.

-As a science student, I'm pretty sure a mild scratch from a poisonous material wouldn't be enough to kill someone, but, you know, it made for a moment to demonstrate how savage she is.

-The thing with Fury's past and connection to HYDRA arose from a few things, namely a planned origin for him, a conversation I had about the reason for Fury's eye loss, and the plot twist with Ultimate Hawkeye's family being killed and him getting blood-fuelled vengeance with his fingernails (which, to this day, I think is the best thing Mark illar ever did; not the fridging his family thing, that's horrible and standard Millar writing, but the fingernail based vengeance, that's just awesome). I imagine Fury's always been a bit of a jerk, but I imagined that the loss of an eye and a family was likely a contributing factor to SHIELD's rivalry with HYDRA. I may go into more detail at some point in the Avengers fix since Fury's presence is far more connected there, but long story short, I imagine he had a happy family life with a wife and two teenaged kids, both likely getting ready to join SHIELD themselves, but Strucker and Viper killed them and his father, left him like that, then after a short tracking down he hit back, took out Viper's own eye and Strucker's arm, then became Director of SHIELD shortly after.

-Similarly, anyone ever notice that Viper always covers one of her eyes all the time? I got the idea that it was to cover an injury of some kind, then decided on the idea that she was the one who took out Fury's left eye, and in return he took out her right eye. Eye for an eye and all that.

-I tried something different with writing X-23's dialog. Not sure if its perfect, but gave her a more calculating way of speaking.

-So, HYDRA's no longer after her. Which is good, because that was just one overhanging plot line that needed to be wrapped up so I don't get tempted to do more on it. So, the plan for the rest of the story is pretty straight forward, I've got Four arcs planned: The original character arc, where the OCs join, mingle with the cast, but get left as the only ones to stop the rising Group known as the Friends of Humanity. A second arc, continuing from that, which will not e described to avoid spoilers. A third arc, involving Vampire slayer Blade, the Carnage Symbiote, The X-Men fighting vampires, Jean acting like a badass and a certain development that you may or may not be able to guess. And a fourth arc, based partially on the Dark Phoenix Saga, the semi-recent Necrosha storyline, and a few others. Then, that's actually it for the story. That's about the point I want to write this up to. It won't finish there, it will be continued on a second Story that I'm thinking of calling Uncanny X-Men Evolution, but that's about when this will be over, as that's all I've got planned. Also coming up, tying with the OC storyline, is a spinoff miniseries, based on the Mojoworld and Battleworld storylines in the comics, which will serve as a crossover between the X-Men and Fantastic Four, since I'm not a big enough fan of the F4 to give them their own story. Similarly, and this won't be for a while, a miniseries about X-Force, simply as a build up to the big finale story arc, and possibly something extra to cover what happens there. So, yeah, that's about all of that. Hope you enjoyed reading, don't forget to review.


	44. New Dawn

Well, I figured I'd get on with it as soon as I could, since I miscalculated chapter numbers so I have less Avenger chapters than I thought, meaning that I can work on this with more effort. So, here it is, the arc that I advertised literally years ago that got half my readers. I apologize for the long wait, I should have got this done as soon as I could, but on the bright side, it gave me time to actually think of a sensible plot that would use each character that I could. So, anyway, here's the first chapter/issue of the Original Character arc. Unfortunately, some of the characters I originally planned to use didn't make it for a few reasons, mostly boiling down to me not having space to give them any development, including my own original character.

Also note, name change: I originally planned 'Uncanny X-Men Evolution' to be the name of a succeeding story, but I decided I proffered that name to the current name, so I've now changed it to this. Hope you enjoy in spite of this name change.

...

Run.

The second he saw the white van, Webber Torque knew instantly that it meant someone was going to be grabbed. And, being the only person on the street that they could possibly want, he knew that that person was him.

So, he ran, and now, two guys are chasing him. Two guys that are dressed like the love children between a cult member and a Fed, wearing black suits and ties, with white shrouds over their heads to conceal them.

However, being that Arcade's weak point was always physical, he doesn't last long before he gets tackled and taken down.

"Let go of me! Do you have any idea who I am?" The bratty computer nut yells as they hold him up and drag him to the van. "Do you have any idea what people I'm associated with?"

"Hh, what? The Reavers?" One of them comments as they remove the shroud on their head. "Yeah, they're the ones that told us where to find you. Say goodnight kid."

With that, the hired thug hits him over the head, and things get dark for Webber Torque.

...

**New Day, New Dawn**

Just as with Webber, Duncan too runs from his pursuers.

With a dangerously, poorly done stitching job, he struggles to hold in the bleeding from his massive injury, while running from an unfaltering hunter.

"Hi Duncan!" His pursuer yells as they port in front of him, hitting him across the jaw, knocking him flat on his back as Kurt crouches above him while the camera pans to show this is a video. "Nice to see you again!"

"Wait, play it again." Bobby demands as Kitty replays the video on her phone, showing Kurt decking the former bully-turned hate criminal-turned criminal reoffender who took part in a massacre.

"It's not that impressive, the guy did have an arm missing." Kitty tells him as he continues to laugh at the clip.

"Of course it's not impressive, but it's funny to watch. Play it again!"

"Don't mind him, he's easily amused." Jubilee rolls her eyes at him, taking the phone away so he'll stop insisting on replaying it.

"Will you kids knock it off?" Logan calls back to them, as they walk behind him while they head towards the Danger Room, which is being used as a temporary stage to introduce the new students. "You're supposed to be setting up a good example for the new kids."

"That's what Scott and Jean are for. We're here to show them that they don't have to be boring like them." Bobby replies, getting a growl from the senior mutant.

"Yeah, instead they have the option of being idiots, like them." Kitty adds, motioning to Bobby and the other second class.

"So, who we got here?" Bobby asks, ignoring the comment as he moves to look at each of the new students. In front of them, once they enter the Danger Room, is about two or three rows of teenagers of varying ages, sizes, and mutant abilities. One student, relatively athletic looking with scruffy blond hair, sat by the side with his foot resting on the chair in front of him, while next to him a vacant seat waited for someone to take it, while next to that, a slightly shorter student with dark hair and an air of social ineptitude about him waited, leaning over in his seat looking at something in his hand as he counted them.

A girl, with brown and amaranth hair and tight fitting clothes, steps past the senior X-Men as she makes her way down into the rows of seats, walking past the awkward looking boy as he starts to appear panicked, turning to the taller male.

"Don't s'pose this seat is taken?" She asks the blond haired kid, making him look up.

"Oh, uh, sure I guess." The boy responds, only half listening to her, as his other ear is currently being used to listen to some 80s rock via a headphone set.

"Thanks for the attention." She rolls her eyes at his apparent lack of interest in her, sitting down next to him, until she's stopped by the other boy, the one she hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to.

"Stop!" They yell, pushing her back as he looks over her seat, carefully looking about until he spots it: The tiny little Musca domestica Linnaeus, or if you proffer, 'the house fly', that was taking a rest on her chair. Holding his hand out, the tiny fly hops onto his hand, joining the other twenty eight flies currently sitting down on his hand.

"What...the hell...?" The girl looks partially puzzled, and a little disturbed, as the bug boy sits back down, seemingly content that his friends are all present, accounted for, and not squished.

"O...kay...I think you can sit down now." The boy tells the girl, who just sort of stands here stunned by the previous event.

"I figured people would be weird here, but...this is just...that is just _wrong_." The Girl shivers as she sits down, moving her seat away from him.

"We can swap seats if you want." He blond tells her. "Doesn't really bother me."

"Offer accepted, move your butt." She replies, before the two switch seats, an action that makes her sigh in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem...uh..."

"Ava, Ava Bronte." The girl replies, holding a hand out to him.

"Alex, Alex Rogers." He shakes her hand, before returning to facing the front. "Mind if I go back to listening to my music?"

"Sure, go right ahead." Ava shrugs, as he nods and puts in his ear phones.

"Uh, excuse me." Scott, at the front of the room and standing on a small thrown together podium, looking at the small group of new students. "Uh, hi. My name's Scott Summers, I'm not sure how many of you remember anything from when mutants were first outed, but I was Xavier's first student, and now I'm sorta a teacher here. I don't usually give speeches here, so I figure the best thing to do would be to let you all get to know each other. For now we'd like you to focus on adapting before testing your abilities. I think some of you've probably got the hang of it for now, but the X-Men don't go out with just that, we need something more, and to get that, that's what the-"

Scott's speech, however, is cut short by an alarm going off.

"Uh, Professor?" Kurt whispers to Charles, tapping him on his shoulder. "What's the alarm for?"

"SHIELD installed it." Xavier explains, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. "They want our help."

"OK, guess we're going to have to cut this short." Scott notes awkwardly. "So, basically, yeah, welcome to the Xavier Institute, please don't break the walls...any more then you probably already have."

...

Within the minute, the three groups of X-Men and X-Women are on a SHIELD issue heli-transport, taking them to a scene in New York.

"So what happened?" Logan asks Fury as he looks over the buildings, in the distance able to see some kind of cosmic storm.

"Earlier today, the Fantastic Four and the Avengers used a device to travel through space, and when they returned, we thought that meant it was closed. Turns out we had problems, and now, aliens are pouring in and attacking, and the only people there to fight them off are the Fantastic Four."

"So, aliens pouring in through a portal in the middle of New York, and the Avengers are where?" Kitty questions, towards the others.

"Busy." Fury replies quickly. "Details are classified."

"So, what do we know about these aliens?" Logan asks the SHIELD director, as they get closer to the disaster area.

"According to Dr Richards, these ones are called the Skrulls. They're messy space pirate lizards that enjoy torture and killing." Fury responds, as their transport starts to lower to the ground. "Their weapon technology exceeds our own, as does their space travel, but luckily for us, their fighters aren't too bright."

"Well, lets go welcome them to our planet." Scott states as he stands up once they land. Once orders are given, the large group of X-Men step out to fight off the dark green skinned reptilian aliens along with the already present Fantastic Four.

"Call this the cavalry?" The rock like Fantastic Four bruiser known as the Thing welcomes them with his usual manner, while tossing a Skrull back into some of its brothering.

"What were you expecting? 'Fraid the other big guys are busy." Wolverine retorts, joining him in fighting the Skrulls head on, while the other X-Men flank back to fire from a safer distance.

"How's things been so far?" Scott asks Reed Richards as he makes his way behind the force field his wife, Susan, is using to protect them.

"Pretty bad; I'm not sure how but they were able to open up a worm hole I generated this morning, and we have no idea how many are on the other side." Reed explains, briefly ducking out to shove some back with a large fist. "They were smart too. First thing they did was attack our space crafts and our own wormhole generator, so we can't enter the portal and shut it off, or even just shut it off from here."

"What's our plan?" Jean asks the pair, making her own shield to help cover them, while Cannonball and Iceman fly overhead, with Sunspot and Jubilee in tow, to provide cover fire and brute force to drive away some flying types.

"If we can reduce their numbers, I can force them back through the portal and make a barrier." Susan states. "Should be able to hold it while Reed shuts the portal."

"We'll have to get to work cutting them down then." Scott notes, turning back and firing straight at a large Skrull war vehicle, blowing it up, while Jean contains the explosion, before tossing the wreckage at more.

"Keep things steady there, feels like you're going to drop me." Jubilee complains as Iceman makes them briefly slide through a spiral, while she fires her fireworks at the Skrulls, only for the Human Torch to fly in and strike some more before they can attack the two X-students.

"Need a hand there?" Johnny Storm smirks to the two, keeping up with them while flying without looking where he's going.

"No thanks, we got this?" Bobby states, directing the two out of the of an oncoming attack, while Jubilee blasts away the attempted attacker.

"Suit yourselves." Johnny shrugs, winking to Jubilee, making her grin slightly, before flying away from them.

"Unless you want to take a ride from him, take that grin off your face." Bobby tells her, doing another spiral to dodge another attack.

"What? He's cute." She replies, shooting back more attackers.

"Hey, Matchstick, mind quit flirting with your new girlfriends and get ta work already!?" Ben Grimm shouts to the younger F4 team member, as he and Colossus act as human shields to block larger Skrulls firing at them. "We got two flyboys over here that need shooting."

"I'm on it, geeze." Johnny sighs, chasing after them and firing at one, while Brian swoops in and takes care of the other. "Wow, when did Captain America get a younger brother?"

"Cute." Brian mutters, grabbing the trashed Skrull ship an tossing it at another, before a light catches his eye, blinding him fr a second as he tries to figure out what it is.

Before he can react, the light reveals itself to be a beam, one that hits down, knocking Brian to the ground as it entraps the combined teams.

"What the he-" Bobby starts as the beam of light surrounds him ad Jubilee, while causing Cannonball to crash into the pair, knocking them out of the beam's path.

"Hurry up already!" Kurt yells to Kitty and Rogue as the three try to get away from it, only for Kitty to trip and trail behind without them noticing, as the light brightens to a blinding intensity, before dispersing and rising up.

The X-Men, the Fantastic Four, and the Skrulls all seemingly disappear in this light, along with the portal, while the remains of the beam head into the sky.

A single, pinkish flash, erupts from the sky, before followed by Brian falling to the ground in a heap, creating a large crater.

"What in the..." Bobby mutters, getting to his feet as SHIELD do what they can to cordon off the area. "Sam? Sam! 'Berto! Jamie!? Ray! Where are they!?"

"Ahh, my fricking leg." Jubilee complains, trying to stand.

"Kitty?" Kurt asks, looking around. "Scott? Jean? Logan? Anyone?"

"What, the, hell." Rogue grits her teeth, looking around the mess, while some SHIELD medical officers move in to treat them.

...

Xavier Institute's medical wing, sometime later.

The remaining X-Men stand around, with minor injuries treated, with Brian laying in a bed. Xavier sits there quietly, watching his heart monitor, while thinking the situation over in his head.

"Think it was those monsters?" Bobby asks the others, ending the silence. "Think those, Skrulls or whatever, were the ones that did that?"

"Could be, but it could easily be Magneto." Jubilee replies in a hushed tone. "Or, even that Doom guy that the Fantastic Four deal with."

"What about Loki? Maybe this is his revenge for us helping Thor and the Avengers that one time. We've got a lot of enemies, any of them could've been the one to abduct them." Kurt suggests, while behind him Rogue notices the discussion seems to be troubling the Professor.

"Abduct them? Dude, I was, I was thinking that beam thing might've killed-" Bobby starts, until Rogue speaks up.

"Can we stop talking about this?" Rogue asks the other three, motioning to the silent Xavier.

"Its...its alright Rogue." Xavier tells her, with a deeply troubled tone. "They're just speculating ideas."

"Well, you heard Fury, we're too personally involved, so SHIELD are going to look into it. We should leave it to them." Rogue states. "I don't see how us going over it is going to help."

"Rogue has a point. No point going over it." Jubilee shrugs.

"With, with the recent events." Xavier speaks up, changing the subject. "We're going to have trouble with the new additions to the school. With, with Jean and Scott gone, along with Logan, Ororo, and Hank, we're lacking in suitable teaching staff."

"Yeah, that's the thing, who's going to teach the newbies?" Bobby nods, thinking it over.

"I've been thinking about it, and for the feasible future, you four will need to step up and tutor them."

"Wait, us?" Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"But, Bobby's an idiot, and no offense to Kurt, but he's kinda an idiot too." Jubilee states. "Hell, _I'M_ an idiot, how are we going to teach another bunch of idiots with the closest we have to competence being Rogue?"

"Wait, how come there's 'no offense to Bobby' in that?" Bobby asks, only to be ignored.

"She's got a point Professor, we're not exactly the golden stars of the group." Rogue adds, ignoring Bobby.

"Be that as it may, you're still X-Men, and for now, that's something we need more than anything." Xavier tells them. "And the duties of the X-Men is more than just fighting to protect a world that fears our kind, they also include teaching new mutants how they can manage in the outside world. And that is a duty you must act on now."

...

"So, I'm Professor Drake, and I'll be your teacher." Bobby starts, standing in the front of the class of students as they stand in line in the Danger Room, wearing Beast's labcoat and glasses to give himself a more 'smarterer' look, and failing at it. "So, to start with, we're going to run some basic power tests."

"Does he have to dress like Doctor Horrible?" Jubilee asks the two other established X-Men, who look on in disbelief.

"I would've said he looks more like Doogie Howser, but I'm not sure how many here would get that reference." Rogue adds, as she looks around. "Damn I feel old."

"I don't get either reference, all I know is that he should be taking things a bit more serious." Kurt states with a serious tone, making the two girls look at him in surprise, until he bursts into laughter. "I'm just kidding, let's see how long it takes before they comment on his age. I'm betting two minutes or more."

"Meh, I'll take less." Rogue shrugs.

"...Why does out teacher look like a twelve year old...?" One of the students ask, making Rogue smirk as Kurt sighs, handing her some money.

"...So like all great teachers, I decided the best way to get you started was dodgeball. But, since we're mutants, it's a special kind of dodgeball, I like to call Deathball. Enjoy!" Bobby grins as he presses a switch on the control, causing metal turrets to pop out of the walls and ground, before firing hollow metal spheres at the kids.

"Hey!" Ava shouts as she's knocked back, before another ball hits into another blond haired boy, though a shorter one with similarly shorter hair. When she recovers from the sjock of being knocked into them, she looks him over a bit, grinning a little.

"Uh, mind getting up?" The kid asks her, cringing from her crushing him a bit.

"Sure you want that?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure; your knee is kind of pressed against an organ I need to live." They reply in a blunt manner, making her roll her eyes and stand up. As the boy does the same, he's knocked over by a metal sphere hitting his head.

"What exactly is this going to teach them?" Kurt asks Bobby, looking at the class with confusion as Rogers is knocked to the floor.

"I don't know, whatever these tests were supposed to teach us." Bobby replies with a shrug. "I just assume the Prof likes to watch people get hit with things, and from here, I don't blame him."

"How does this help with our powers!?" Rogers asks no one in particular in an annoyed manner, as he's knocked down again. He pulls himself up, glaring a bit, and not noticing a mild glow coming from his hands and eyes.

"Well, use them to NOT get hit then, pretty sure that's the idea!" One of the other students shouts back, as she ducks out of the line of fire of the spheres with ease, in a manner not too different then a mouse trying to not get hit as it runs through a home. Befitting, due to the girl's rodent-like appearance, including a tail and ears, and brown fur that covers her skin.

"How? My power is that I don't need to sleep! How does that help-" Rogers' rant is cut off by his hand erupting green energy, firing out in a beam and hitting one of the other students. "I did not know I could do that."

"Hey!" The student, the same one Ava landed on, yells at him, as he pulls himself up. "That was, do it again, see if you can hit these things."

"I would, but I have no idea how I did that." Rogers responds to the blue skinned boy, until he does it again, once narrowly missing the mouse girl, another time hitting one of the metal spheres, in a manner to make it hit Ava.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Rogers called back, as he starts to suffer some incontinence with his powers, randomly firing blast-after-blast of green energy.

"See, there you go!" Bobby yells to him in an attempt to be encouraging, while the other three roll their eyes at him.

"Try focusing a bit more!" The boy tells Rogers, stepping towards him. "The more frustrated you are the more you're using them!"

"How do you know that?" Rogers asks, trying and failing to stop the blasts, aiming upwards to avoid harming anyone.

"Because, that's MY power. I profile things, I can tell how you're powers are working." They explain, shrugging a bit when he pulls a confused face. "Yeah, don't know how that helps in super dodgeball either, but just roll with it."

"So what, I'm supposed to ignore that my hands think they're bazookas now?" Rogers asks, getting a nod as his response. "That's just, fine."

With an eye roll, he does that, focusing on anything else he can think of, until finally he stops thinking about the energy beams, making they slowly die out. Just in time to get hit by another metal sphere.

"Oh for the love of!"

"See? I just taught two people how to use their powers, three if you include Mouse-girl, but I think she already had the hang of it already." Bobby tells the others with a proud smile, rewarding him a glare from the others.

"Yeah but, everyone else is getting their butts whooped." Kurt notes, as Ava, who tries to shoot lightning at the metal spheres only to do nothing, while the Bug boy dives out of the way of one, only to stop as he nearly stood on another bug, causing him to get hit and crash into the Profile kid.

"Hey, I'm the only one standing. I win!" The Mouse girl cheers, just as another sphere flies straight at her face, only to stop an inch away, as the others all suddenly freeze where they are.

"Bobby, did you do that?" Jubilee asks him, while Kurt and Rogue inspect the metal spheres, not noticing that any metal jewellery they have starts to shake a bit.

"Not me, the whole thing stopped responding a few seconds ago." Bobby replies, showing her the distorted control screen. "Look, doesn't it looks like what happens to your TV when you put a magnet on it?"

"Wait, you saying it was magnetized?" Rogue asks, before her questions is confirmed by a necklace flying straight at a sphere, along with Kurt's watch, while also confirming a question that was on all their minds but they were unwilling to voice it.

He's here.

"Crap."

...

Outside the mansion, which now has several SHIELD agents trying to stop reporters and hooligans from entering the premises, a small hurricane of spinning metal descends before the crowd, as the man inside makes his way to see Professor Xavier. The SHIELD soldiers begin to turn to face him, but their metal suits stop them, instead keeping them focused on the crowd of people.

"Erik, this is not the time." Charles tells his old friend quickly, via a mental image.

"I'm not here to fight, Charles. I'm here as a friend." Magneto answers, taking off his helmet as the metal junk forms a barrier to stop people entering for now. "Was what I saw on the news correct? Are you students missing?"

Xavier doesn't respond, and after a minute, Erik gets his answer.

"I promise you, I have nothing to do with it."

"You've been spending every second of your life for the last twenty years trying to start a war. Do you really think I would believe that?"

"Charles, I make war with the humans, not your students." Magneto defends himself. "And I'm here to make sure you know I will help in any way to locate them. How many are missing? Do you have any leads?"

"Almost all my senior students were taken, with four exceptions, plus a fifth in critical condition. I have a new class that joined today, and there's three other new students who're busy at an Alison Blaire concert. We really should talk about these matters face to face." Xavier notes, as the psychic image of him leads him down to the subbasement, to which Magneto follows. As he levitates down the metal hall, the students, old and new, peer out to watch Magneto as he floats past, looking on in slight amazement.

"Wow, he's literally flying." The Mouse girl comments, eyes wide at this sight.

"Big deal, half the team can fly." Bobby states in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But just, wow. I've never seen someone fly before."

"Look, Mouse-Girl-"

"I have a name." She cuts Bobby off with a slightly offended tone. "My name's Grelot."

"Well, Grel, Magneto? He's a bad guy. He's the one we're training to go up against, not to fangirl over." Bobby explains.

"I thought the point was to protect mutants from humans, not fight other mutants." Grel questions.

"Not that simple." Kurt interjects. "Some humans hate us, but there's plenty that don't, and there's some mutants that are just as bad at the whole hating thing. We don't beat up humans, we beat up haters."

"Either way, still, why's Vampire Cape here anyway?" Jubilee asks the others. "Isn't he, you know, evil?"

"Maybe he's here to ask the Professor if he wants to go go-karting." A voice speaks up; confusing the others when they realize it came from the quiet bug kid. "Maybe they like go-karting; who knows?"

"Uh, OK then." Rogers nods in a slightly confused manner, before turning back to the senior X-Men. "So, what do you suppose he's REALLY here for?"

A few feet away, Xavier sits in Cerebro, waiting for Magneto to enter as the doors open, and then close, around his former friend, allowing the master of magnetism entry into the large console.

"Have you located any sign of them?" Magneto asks him as he stops floating, choosing to walk the last few steps.

"Not yet. They're either, cloaked, or off-world, or hidden, or, or..." Xavier mumbles, still searching.

"Charles, you're overworking yourself."

"My students just disappeared in a light from the sky, Erik. How would you feel if your followers, if your whole island disappeared right in front of you in a blinding light?" Charles retorts, turning to face him.

"I would follow them." Magneto answers without a thought. "My people, my island, that is my legacy. If it all disappeared of the face of the earth, I would disappear too."

"Then you can see why I can't stop?" Xavier asks him, making Magneto hesitate before answering, giving time for Xavier to turn back.

"You still have students. I saw them on my way down here. Wagner, Rogue, and the newer ones. They need you just as much, Charles."

"I can't stop looking for them Erik." Charles insists, until Magneto puts a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to. But you can't ignore your children. I did that and look how well that turned out." Magneto reminds him and Charles can't help but agree. Wanda did, after all, try to kill her father repeatedly, and Pietro is an outright sociopath. "Remember, you're not alone."

Xavier stays in silence, until he senses something.

"No, I'm not." He whispers a bit, as Magneto notices on Cerebro's monitor some signatures heading towards them. One's mutant, though two others and human, with a fourth being something in between, and the last being something completely different. One of the human signatures though, that he recognizes.

SHIELD land the Quinjet on the lawn, next to the soldiers frozen in attack position, as Nick Fury steps out, followed by several of the Avengers; Janet Van Dyne AKA the Wasp (the mutant), Warrant Officer James Rhodes, also known as War Machine (the other human), and Captain America himself (the something in between), and with them, a recent addition to SHIELD's ranks, Captain Mah-Vell of the Kree empire.

"Remove all metal you're currently holding, or on your person." Fury tells the group as they step out, looking at each one of them. "Rhodes, you sure that add-on Stark installed will work?"

"It should." The younger soldier responds, following him inside.

"Good. Wasp, you got the plastic stingers?"

"Hank whipped 'em up, just like you wanted." The younger Avenger replies with a skip to her step.

"Hm, Cap, you sure your shield's immune to his abilities?"

"He's never used it against me before."

"True. Mah-Vell, how are you without metal?"

"The Kree long did away with reliance on such. Our technology is almost exclusively carbon polymers."

"...I'll take that as a 'Fine' and move on." Fury walks in, drawing an actual working plastic gun, while heading towards the subbasement.

"Is he really this dangerous?" Wasp asks him.

"Within the last two decades he's been tied to two hundred suspected terrorist plots, along with the deaths of some of the best SHIELD agents I've had the pleasure of working with. Last time I came after him two agents were killed with their own piercings."

"...Good thing I took my earrings out." Wasp notes with raised eyebrows.

"Do you have trouble with all mutants?" Mah-Vell asks them.

"It's more like when dealing with people in the movie theatre who keep shouting things and talking to each other loudly." Cap tells him. "There's only a handful of mutants who are bad, they're almost all decent people. They just have bad luck because Magnetos and Apocalypses keep stirring up trouble."

"I believe I understand." Mah-Vell nods, as they walk down the long metal hall until they come face-to-face with Magneto.

"Director Fury." Magneto nods to him. "Always one to make a spectacle."

"Magnus." Fury replies. "I believe you've met Captain Rogers."

"Hey, he's got your last name." Ava whispers to Rogers as the two of them, and the others, listen in.

"Trying to tug on my humanity again?" Magneto questions. "Bringing out the best of your kind, and one of mine you've so kindly dressed up as one of your Avengers? Do you take me for that much of a child that I'd so easily ignore what you stand for."

"Hey! He said a lot of words while motioning towards me! I'm almost certain I should feel insulted!" Wasp whispers angrily to Rhodes, making him and Cap try and hold her back.

"I stand for peace and democracy." Fury tells him blankly. "And if putting a plastic bullet through your skull means that, well then I stand for kicking your sorry ass just as much."

"So, this an arrest?" Magneto asks him, as the others with him notice the metal panels around them start to shake.

"More of bringing you in for questioning." Fury responds, drawing his gun as Cap, Wasp, and Mah-Vell take a fighting pose, and Rhodey allows his armour to fly to him an suit up, decking him in his familiar gunmetal grey War Machine armour. Magneto tries to tear it apart, though notices that it seems to be producing something to counteract the effects of his abilities on his armour. No matter.

"Very well then." Magneto sighs, as the metal panels tear off and fly to them, only to stop when he senses Xavier approaching them.

"All of you, stand down." Xavier orders. "You are not to fight on my premises, or do anything else to endanger the few students I have left."

"He is a wanted man."

"Then you will arrest him once you've all left my home, but until then, you keep your weapons and your powers to yourself." Xavier tells them, making Fury and co put down their arms while Magneto replaces the panels.

"If it's any consolation, I feel bad about what happened with our students." Wasp speaks up, mking Xavier smile a little.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you. Now, if we'd all behave long enough to-" Xavier starts, only to be cut off by a sound coming from Fury's earpiece.

"Hill? Not the time." Fury tells her, answering the message.

"You're still at Xavier's?" His second in command asks him, ignoring what he just said. "Check the news, any of them, they're all the same."

...

"...And in response the mysterious disappearance of the superhero group the Fantastic Four, as well as members of the radical mutant rights group known as the X-Men, Self-Appointed ruler of Latveria, Doctor Victor Von Doom, has taken to the UN to give this address." The anchorwoman tells those watching, as the small group of super powered individuals, and Rhodes and Fury, watch the large TV screen as it changes to footage of Latveria's infamous leader, the always armour clad dictator known as Doctor Doom, stands before the other world leaders, as his signature Doom-bots occupy the building.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, sheep. Good evening, I'm sure you all know who I am, and you all know what happened earlier today." Doom starts his speech. "Earlier today, we watching, 'Doctor', Reed Richards fail, as he and his family were taken away, along with some of their allies, in what is clearly an act of buffoonery by Richards' hand."

"He's really got a hate-on for that guy." Jubilee quips.

"...I have long voiced my critique of Richards and his many failings as a scientist, and today, I can assure you that Richards and his family are alive, a fact I know to be definite because..."

"So it was Doo-" Bobby stats, only for Doom to end his pause.

"He faked it." Doom states. "Richards faked the whole thing to distract you all from the fact that these serpents they were fighting were the result of his technology failing, as it always does. And until he comes out and admits this, I declare this building and the surrounding area property of Latveria, and everyone inside it a political prisoner."

And, with that, the Doom Bots cut off exits, drive away security details, and disarm anyone who may pose a threat.

"I'm waiting, Richards." Doom adds, just before the camera man is attacked by a Doom Bot, cutting the feed.

"My god, Doom is an idiot." Rogue rolls her eyes, face palming.

"Why? How do we know that Richards didn't fake the whole thing?" Ava asks, resulting in everyone looking to her.

"You've clearly never met him." Fury states. "Doom's not the only one with a planet sized ego. Richards would never allow anyone to believe he wasn't responsible for something he did, it's not his thing."

"So, what's going to happen now?" Rogers asks the others, speaking up. "You people going to fly out and confront him?"

"Can't." Fury mutters. "Doom's got a silent agreement that SHIELD stays out of his business, and in exchange he doesn't nuke very capital."

"Wait, what? You're just going to let him do this?" Rogue questions with an annoyed sneer.

"Of course not; we're just going to send people who can't be identified as SHIELD." Fury states, making Xavier turn to him as the same thought goes in their heads: X-Force.

"Avengers, Mah-Vell, we're leaving." Fury orders his men, alien, and Wasp, leading them out, stopping one to talk to Magneto. "Had Charles not just saw his life's work disappear, you'd be a dead man right now. Remember that."

"I'll let it keep me awake at night." Magneto replies simply, smirking as Fury and Co leave. Once they're gone, Magneto gazes upon the TV screen again. "He truly does not know how to play public favour."

"You and this Doom figure are hardly differing in nature." Xavier notes. "You both make yourself enemies of the public for your own goals."

"I seek prosperity for my followers, not conquest, there is a difference."

"Sometimes I wonder what the difference is." Xavier replies glumly, before turning to leave the room.

"Will you be doing anything about this?" Magneto asks him, motioning to the TV.

"I only have five students with any training, one of which is in critical." Xavier states. "The others are too ill-equipped."

"Hm, too bad." Magneto nods as he walks away, passing the students. "In that case, I'll be sure to stop any of Doom's supposed nuclear missiles in the event of someone getting involved and pissing him off. Goodbye Charles."

...

"...So that's it?" Grelot questions the other newbies as they sit around the deactivated Danger Room. "The robot guy just takes over the UN, and they're not going t do anything yet because they don't want to piss them off?"

"Not that simple. They want plausible deniability." The Profile kid states. "They want someone who, in the event of failure, they can deny being a SHIELD or US Government agent, and in the event of success, whose identity can be kept secure to avoid reprisal."

"But if they just send that guy that turns all green in, they don't have to worry about that since he's unkillable. What's the problem with that, uh..." Rogers asks them.

"Kasey, Kasey Dover." The Profile kid replies. "And the problem? The Hulk's identity is public, and people know he's with the Avengers. They send him or any other Avenger after Von Doom, Von Doom's people will come after them, their friends, their families, and the rest of SHIELD."

"Still seems pretty cowardly." Grel shrugs.

"Good thing no one knows us." The Bug boy notes aloud to himself while counting his bugs again. "When we eventually get to do something we won't have to worry about that."

"What's stopping us now?" Ava asks them, after hearing that. "I mean, I can shoot lightning, Alex can shoot green energy, Grel...think that was your name...did well in the simulation thing, and we can find some use for you guys. We could totally kick ass if we tried."

"What about me?" Someone speaks up, making hem turn to a seemingly empty seat, one with a long black jacket on the back that, when they look at closely, they realize is actually shaped like someone is wearing it, just someone they can't see.

"Uh...you're a person? I thought that was an empty seat." Ava blinks a few times.

"Yeah, I'm invisible, that's my thing. Awesome huh?" The invisible person replies with a tone of sarcasm to her voice. "Name's Frankie, that's all you really need to know."

"OK, well, you can help sneak in." Rogers suggests. "What about you two, what can you do again?"

"My mind profiles people by looking at them. I can tell everything short of your name and exact home address by looking at you." Kasey explains. "Like...you. Working class background, from the New York State area, you don't sleep much, likely a side effect of your power, you eat a lot...you've got issues I'm not going to press to avoid being punched, and your shoes are making you uncomfortable."

"Pretty much sums me up." Alex shrugs before turning to the darker haired kid. "What about you? What's your name, and what can you do?"

"I'm Tray, Tray Allrut, people call me Bug though." He replies without taking his eyes from his bugs. "I can communicate with insects, arachnids, basically most invertebrates. See what they can see, tell them what to do, basic things like that."

"Huh, well in that case, you can probably see everything around." Kasey states. "Think, you send in some bugs, they can scope out the area, then you can tell us what you can see. You're like a scout, or mission control without any computers."

"Sounds OK." Bug shrugs. "They won't get hurt though, right?"

"The bugs?" Alex asks. "Oh, sure, they'll be fine."

"OK, so, should we maybe, you know, train?" Ava asks the others.

"That sounds hard. Could we maybe just wing it?" Frankie suggests, getting a glare (or would, if anyone knew where exactly she was). "Fine."

A few minutes later, and the group has separated briefly, with Alex and Ava looking around the Danger Room's control area.

"They're pretty crazy here." Alex comments, looking over the Danger Room simulations. "Look, they have simulations for everything, from zombie invasion, to vampire invasion, to Twilight Vampire invasion, to Avatar's blue people invasion, to, huh, even Doctor Doom taking over the UN."

"Seriously?" Ava, who was looking over other things in the control room, looks over to see as the Room bellow shifts into a replica of the UN building, with Doom bots monitoring the area. "Whoever made these things was either a future seeing genius or a complete lunatic."

"Well, either way, this should be great. We can practice how we're going to handle things without getting shot to death, like having an extra life."

"Well, why don't we get this started?" Ava smiles to him in a flirty manner, to which he nods.

"Yeah, we should be getting things done." Alex agrees, walking past to head back down to the room bellow, making her drop the smile and sigh, before following him.

"OK, guys, so the plan's simple." Alex tells the group. "We've got a simulation that fits perfectly with what we're about to do. The idea is, we do this constantly until we can do it without anyone getting killed, and then try it for real. Any objections?"

"Uh, yeah." Bug states, lifting his hand up. "Several, in fact."

...

A long while later, the established students wait inside the medical room, watching a TV while sitting around two beds, one belonging to Brian, and the other, belonging to the still bed-ridden Warren, as they watch the news.

"So, what does Xavier think is wrong with this guy?" Bobby asks the other three, trying to start some kind of conversation.

"I think he said it was a shock induced coma or something." Kurt replies. "Like the reaction people get when they touch Rogue for too long."

"He should be fine when he comes around." Rogue adds. "Maybe he can shed some light on what happened."

"Why do you think he didn't disappear too?" Jubilee ponders. "He was caught in the light too, how come he just fell out of the sky instead of going with them?"

"Maybe whoever did it didn't want him?" Bobby suggests, smiling, until the sound on the TV alerts them to something. "Wait, is that...who I think it is?"

"Yeah, if you thought that it looks like the newbs trying to stop Doom, then its exactly what you think it is." Jubilee quips, watching them.

"Should we maybe get involved?" Bobby asks them, watching the group as Alex and Ava blast Doom bots with modest success, and Grel tears them apart with her animal-like instincts, while the others slip past and get inside.

"Yes, yes we should, before the kids get killed." Kurt replies.

"OK, Jubilee, you stay here and keep watching Braddock and Worthington." Rogue tells her. "You two, suit up and come with me."

"You should hurry, I'm not as confident in their abilities as they themselves are." The Professor tells them as he joins them, having watched it himself and came down to check on them.

"Right, come on." Kurt nods, teleporting the other two with him, as Charles looks over Brian's vitals.

"So, have you figured out why he didn't disappear too?" Jubilee asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Not entirely. I believe it may relate to his force field powers, or he may have some other aspect of his abilities he hasn't disclosed." Charles replies, adjusting the equipment.

"Wait, but doesn't Cerebro like, tell you all that?"

"For normal mutants, yes, but Brian isn't the same as every student. Brian is an advanced mutated human, or a mutate; his powers were activated in a similar manner to my brother."

"He is?"

"Yes, though for some reason he's not felt the need to share this information with anyone, and I respect his wishes." Charles explains. "And until he wakes up, we won't know how this stopped him from being taken."

"Could you, I don't know, kickstart his brain?" Jubilee asks.

"If I wanted to either kill him or drive him insane." Charles tells her. "I can guide him out of his confusion, but it's no guarantee he'll recover."

"Considering what's on the screen, I think you should try it." Jubilee tells him, pointing to the three as they get pinned down by Doom's forces. "If he wakes up, they'll probably need the muscle."

"You have a point." Xavier notes quietly, before placing his hands next to Brian's head.

...

"We are going to die. We are going to die. We are going to die." Bug repeats over and over as he's lead inside the UN building along with Kasey and Frankie.

"We're not going to die, we did the simulation successfully twenty seven times, I'm pretty sure our chances of survival are high." Kasey replies in a matter-of-fact tone. "What do your scouts see?"

"Let me check." Bug pauses, listening to his bugs. "Seven robots down this hall, a couple of hiding hostages to the right, some human Latverian soldiers heading this way, and...there is some Latverian soldiers heading this way. We are going to die. We are going to-"

"Here." Frankie interrupts, grabbing the two and concentrating, turning all three of them invisible as the guards turn down the hall, walking right past them. Once safely out of range, Frankie lets the two go, exhausting herself quite a bit.

"Thanks." Bug thanks her, turning to Kasey. "Did you get anything from those two?"

"Fanatics, not likely to listen to any reason. They've got something big to do, but not necessarily good. They should lead us to Doom." Kasey replies, as the three start moving to follow them as carefully as they can, until two Doom bots pop out, with the two goons turning to face them, aiming their weapons up.

"Hault!" One of the goons yells, aiming his weapon at the relatively harmless mutants, until a wall of ice appears, followed by several 'bamfs' on the side of the Doom loyalists. The wall is shattered a moment later, revealing Rogue and Kurt, and Bobby, standing above the now-unconscious fanatics, and the destroyed Doom Bots.

"Wow, that was...that was really awesome!" Kasey observes, as the three newbies look in shock, until Rogue hits each one over the head, struggling to hit Frankie but still managing to hit her.

"What the hell were you idiots thinking!?" Rogue questions angrily, scolding the three. "You've had a day of training, and you think you can go and play big damn heroes now? Are you trying to get yourselves killed?"

"Hey, we ran a simulation in that Danger Room thing, and we did pretty good after the first ten tries!"Frankie defends them.

"Seriously? Guys, just because you run a simulation doesn't mean you're ready, I had that message beaten into my head!" Bobby tells them, joining them in on the scolding.

"And this is coming from the slacker of the team!" Rogue adds, pointing to Bobby. "You guys are acting suicide-level stupid, and that's Bobby's job!"

"Yeah-wait..." Bobby starts, though then turns to Rogue.

"Look, you guys can't go play superhero on your first week; we've all tried that and it didn't work out." Kurt tells them, playing good-cop of sorts. "There's a reason they don't let you do that until you're good and ready."

"But, we figured since no one else was trying, we could give it a shot." Frankie explains. "We didn't come here blind at least, we practiced for ages beforehand in the Danger Room."

"The simulation we did was actually of this exact situation." Kasey adds. "That helped a lot."

"To think I thought that idea was silly when Kitty suggested it." Kurt notes to himself.

"Whatever, it was still Bobby level stupid of you guys to think you could take on Doctor Doom!" Rogue continues, making Bobby glare a bit.

"Seriously, I'm standing RIGHT here!"

"Yes, you are, and you should all freeze right now!" Another fanatic tells them, pointing his weapon at them.

"Oh, dude, you had to say freeze." Kurt rolls his eyes at the goon, before Bobby instantly freezes a portion of his body.

"Hey! Release me you Capitalist puppets!"

"Yeah, because calling people Capitalist puppets really makes them want to release you." Rogue rolls her eyes. "Come on, if we're doing this, then we should do it fast. But Inviso-chick? Go and get the idiots outside, they'll be needed or something like this."

"OK." Frankie nods, disappearing to go find them.

"You two idiots? Come with us."

...

"Richards you coward!" Doom yells into the camera as another minute passes. "You can save everyone here by showing your face, and yet you still hide? To think they consider you a hero!"

"God, he's like a James Bond villain, or Darth Vadar." Bobby quips as they sneak around the large room Doom has taken over.

"Imagine if James Bond fought Darth Vadar, that would be awesome." Kurt muses to himself.

"Focus already." Rogue told the two of them.

"Yeah, aren't you supposed to be the mature ones that show us how its done?" Rogers comments, as he and the others follow them.

"Honestly, I think that only applies to the pale goth one." Ava notes turning to Bobby. "I'm pretty sure this one's the cute one."

"Well, nice to know someone appreciates me." Bobby smirks, making Rogue and Kurt roll their eyes at him. As Bobby starts to comment on that, he's distracted by a buzzing in his pocket, coming from his phone. "I got a message from Jubes. _'B there in 5, got a surprise 4 u guys'_. Wow, writing like that physically hurts my eyes"

"I'm pretty sure we have a job to do now, so what's the plan?" Kasey asks them when they stop, now perched somewhere they can see Doom and his forces.

"Well, you're deadweight; you need to stay out of the way with the Bug kid and the Inviso-chick." Rogue tells him. "Instead, you need to work out a way to get the hostages to safety. I want Lightning girl, Minnie Mouse, and the living Dynamo there to help Kurt and Bobby draw away his robots and goons."

"What about Doom? He's supposed to be a really tough guy, you'd need everyone working together to take him out." Rogers asks, making Rogue smirk.

"Evidently, no one's told you what my power is." Rogue takes off one of her gloves, holding the bare hand out for the others to touch.

Back down in the centre stage, Doom continues to make a show to the cameras, as two Goons grab one of the world leaders in stage, dragging them forward.

"Still not showing yourself? Richards your absence reveals more about your character then showing up would. For this, the blood of this man is on your head. I hope that his country can forgive you." Doom starts, holding a large laser rifle of some sorts to the British Prime Minister's head. As he starts to pull the trigger, a Bamf! Is heard, before a pale hand grabs the gun, freezing it completely and making it shatter, before a punch, one supported by an electric charge, hits his shoulder, sending him forward.

"Who dares attack Doom!?"

"I dare." Rogue retorts, cracking her fingers. "You going to give me a reason not to?"

"Shoot her!" He yells to his men and machines, only for an electric storm to hit them, knocking their weapons from their hands.

"I'm getting pretty good at this." Ava cheers, as she and Bobby ride one of his ice slides, with her firing lightning bolts at them. As one tries to turn his attention to the ice slide, however, Rogers blasts them back with one of his energy beams, then Kurt teleports in to grab them, teleport away, then return in a different spot, allowing the man to the fly back into two others.

"Guess your boys and toys are a little preoccupied." Rogue smirks, making Doom glare.

"Very well." He pushes his cape back, taking a fighting pose, before he and Rogue charge at each other, swinging their respective fists at the other.

Rogue is tossed out of the building, hard, with the only thing stopping her from dying being a quickly formed ice shield, only for Doom to rush forward, grabbing her by the throat.

"You're an X-Man, correct? I've had no reason to make war with your team, but now here I am, gripping your life in my hand." Doom monologues aloud, holding her up in the air. "You know, when you stop breathing, I'll make sure to kill the Prime Minister who's life you tried to save, just to let the people of England know that it was your kind, your team, your hand, that caused his death, and let them blame your memory so.."

"You know." A voice echoes behind him, before a tree hits him over the head. "By personal experience, I'm pretty sure the people over there would be celebrating our names if that happened."

Rogue nearly falls to the ground, before teleporting up and making an ice slide to support herself, smirking at the timely arrival of Brian, with Jubilee in tow.

"I'll go inside, help the others." Jubilee told them, making her way down the ice structure Rogue made as Brian removes one of his gloves, holding a hand out to her.

"I think you'd be best of flying, it's a lot more pragmatic in a fight then making ice slides." He tells her, to which she accepts, taking his hand and stepping into the air. "Sorry if there's a rush of thoughts in there, the Prof did a bit of spring cleaning just a minute ago, things are a little everywhere."

"Its fine." Rogue replies, gripping her forehead a bit. "Though, when we have some free time, you have to explain the 'millions of other Brians' thing I just saw."

"Fun story, its got a dragon in it." Brian smirks, until the two of them are hit back by Doom recovering, blasting the two with his own energy beams.

Brian manages to recover before he hits the ground, flying back up, while Rogue rapidly teleports to regain her senses, then begins floating up as well. Before she can react, however, Doom is flying at her again. She instinctively makes a wall of ice, but he shatters it and hits her higher up. She makes another, to which he shatters again, and another, and then another, each one promptly destroyed by Doom, until he's tackled out of the way by Brian.

However, while Brian tries to wrestle him to the ground, Doom, despite not having the same strength level, manages to overpower him, twisting his arms around and holding him incapacitated.

"You don't know how to fight, do you?" Doom guesses. "You're a powerful boy, but you fight like a pubescent bookworm. What, did daddy not teach you how to fight?"

"Don't talk about my father." Brian mutters between grunts of pain, as he tries to pull his arms free from the much more skilled fighter.

Brian pulls as hard as he can, until the sound of metal snapping is heard. Brian looks in surprise and horror when he sees a severed arm gripping his own, until he realizes it's a robotic arm.

"You're not Doom." Brian looks at the one-armed robot in surprise, who releases his grip to let him float in front of him. "You're another Doombot."

"Smart boy." The Doombot mutters, until an weapon of some kind ejects from is shoulder, blasting Brian back and sending him hurling down. Rogue catches him, teleporting the two to safety.

"How strong's that force of yours? How much can you take?" Rogue asks Brian.

"Well, I was once set on fire, lasted half an hour without any problem." Brian explains.

"Good, I'm tired of this." Rogue flies back up, making an ice shield again when Doom charges her, but teleports away before he can hurt her, instead making him just destroy a useless piece of ice, and giving Rogue the distraction to strike from behind with a large bolt of lightning and a blast of energy, disrupting him for a second. He recovers and swings at her, firing his cannon, but she dodges he blast and tears the weapon off.

Doombot shoves her back, getting ready to blast her head off, but she teleports away. The robot looks around to see where she went, until it detects a significant drop in temperature from inside its core.

With its one good arm, it reaches down to its chest as it starts to frost over, the ice slowly growing, until it covers his entire chest cavity and promptly shatters, revealing Rogue inside, a little worse for wear, what with he fact she just teleported inside it, but the robot is down and destroyed, the head landing and exploding.

"Damn." Rogers mutters, watching this after the group had taken care of Doom's men and machines.

"You know, I don't know who he is, but that British guy up there's kinda hot." Ava comments, joining him in watching them, while Alex merely smiles.

"I'm going to like it here."

...

"...And we know what we did was stupid, and reckless, and borders on suicidal, but we were just trying to do the right thing." Grelot tells the Professor, several hours later as the group of students stand in front of him, with Rogue and the other established X-Men sitting behind him, using the main stairs as seats while he listens carefully to what they have to say.

"They were stupid to try it, but if they hadn't, people would've died." Jubilee speaks up for their defence.

"And considering how untrained they were, they did pretty good." Kurt adds.

"Yes, well." Xavier clears his throat. "I don't want to repeat of this, understand? While this time things worked out for the best, it could have been much worse. However, given your demonstrated potential, it would be foolish to not support you. Until we find where the others are, Rogue and the others will act as teaching staff for the time being. I'll be contacting my friends on Muir Island to have them help, and anyone else I can contact. Until then, you're dismissed."

"Yes! We didn't get kicked out over this!" Ava cheers. "Come on, let's try more of those Danger Room simulations, we're kicking ass so far with them."

"I second that!" Alex agrees, as the group move downstairs, leaving the others to watch, standing up from the stairs and stepping to down to join the Professor.

"How are you feeling?" Charles asks Brian, looking up to him.

"Considering my friends and my sister are missing, as good as I can be."

"And you?" Charles turns to Rogue.

"I'm just glad we won't be teaching them by ourselves. So, what are you thinking? How are you going to get teachers who can take care of them?"

"I've been thinking it over." Xavier starts, glancing to the side to see the news on TV, depicting Magneto stopping several nuclear missiles from being launched from Latveria, something that makes Charles smile a bit. "But for now we shouldn't worry about that. We've got important things to deal with, so you should all relax and rest-"

Their attention is taken away by the sound of the door behind them opening.

"...I can't believe I got dragged into this, the music sucked!" Scott's younger brother complains, as he and the two other students to last join the Institute, Megan 'Pixie' Gwynn and Victor 'Anole' Borkowski, walk in, with the latter pair dressed head to toe in Allison Blaire merchandise. "I mean, who combines disco with punk? Its silly!"

"You just don't know music, it was awesome!" Megan retorts, bouncing back into the room happily.

"Don't pretend you didn't have fun." Vic adds, shutting off the image inducer he was using.

"Hi!" Pixie waves at the group of students-turned temporary teachers. "What we miss?"

...

Next time-

With the Institute getting help from everyone they can, including Magneto and Emma Frost, hysteria starts to take hold, and the new class is forced to help fight a riot. Meanwhile, two shady groups take action; one trying to kill the remaining students, the other meanwhile looking for the missing heroes, but not for beneficial purposes. Introducing the Evolution version of the Friends of Humanity, and the Hellfire Club, and how they respectfully tie in to the upcoming Presidential Election and the X-Men's ally and resident woman-in-white.

...

Notes:

-So, yeah, that's the basic plot for this arc: The X-Men are missing and the newbies need to find out who took them, or at least someone who could find them. Who took them? Was it the Skrulls? Was it mutant haters? Was it Nimrod? Was it Daken? Was it Galactus? Who knows! Well, I do, but that's spoilers! As well as that, Magneto's trying to reach out to Charles now that Xavier's in a vulnerable place after watching it happen, and the remaining students have to grow up a bit to take care of them.

-So, I went down from eleven OCs to just six, and only because these are the ones that I could think of any plot use for. Some, such as Stunner and Scales, were characters I wanted to use for a while but had to drop for a few reasons. So, these are the characters with actual use for the plot:

-Alex Rogers: Group leader, who's main character arc is dealing with the sudden responsibility of being a leader. He's someone who's always been relatively laidback but is thrust into a position of authority they don't think they can handle.

-Ava Bronte: Second in Command/Lancer, who's main character arc is that she's, basically, the cliché mean girl, now forced to befriend the misfits, that's the basic way to describe it. She's not a bad person, she's just relatively shallow, and now that's something she needs to go without.

-Grelot Fendwick: The token misfit; She's a girl with anger issues and a problem with humans, born from her life of abuse because of her appearance, as she tries hard to see the perspective of Xavier's teachings but finds herself drawn more to Magneto's views.

-Tray Allrut: The other misfit, though of the awkward kind rather than the physical kind. Tray is both the scout, and the moral compass. The rest of the group may not always treat him as well as they could, but they really don't care for anyone treating him badly. Also makes him a great Damsel when needed.

-Kasey Dover: Kasey, now he's mostly here because I didn't want to reduce the character count any lower, as he, and Frankie, aren't vital to the plot, so his role is primarily to serve subplots and gain some character development.

-Frankie Mussoli: I had to make a change to Frankie, in that she now has a voice. I found her way too hard to incorporate with her being unable to speak, so I had to change that. Frankie is like Kasey, in that she has no se to the overall plot, so she'll mostly be there for character development as well.

-Magneto visiting Charles, I imagine, is sorta like when an ex visits you after hearing you just lost someone/something and need someone to turn to. Magneto realizes Xavier's going through hell right now (remember, as far as Charles is concerned, the students are his children, and he has no idea if that beam abducted them or flash vaporized them, so its as if he's a grieving father), and Magneto wants to be there for him. Charles doesn't necessarily want him there, but Charles being Charles, he encourages him to stay so he can try and get his best friend back.

-Doom calling people Sheep was completely and shamelessly ripped from Iron Man 3, from the speech by you-know-who.

-The bit with the 'other Brians' and 'story with a dragon' was a small hint towards Brian's connection to the Captain Britain Corps. I've been reading up on this since Brian's playing a semi-big role in this arc, and wanted to flesh out Brian's history a bit.

-The Scene at the end was to explain where those three were. They were introduced recently, but had no place to fit here; they couldn't be missing since that would require them being out fighting already, while they would've interfered with the plot a bit if they were hanging around, so for now, they're going to play an extra role until I find some use for them.

-I've decided that at some point in the future, I'm probably going to make a fourth spinoff fic, following the larger cast of students now. I figured that since plots mostly focus on the main team (though primarily Scott and Logan, I've noticed, but I've tried to give Kitty, Kurt, and Rogue as much plot as I can), the New Recruits (who's name has become as out-dated as Doug Walker's primary character now that he no longer critiques nostalgic films), and X-23 (I can't help that, the girl's too awesome to not write), I'm going to make this fix focuses exclusively on these characters, and make a second story that focuses on one-threeshots about everyone else, with occasional spillage between. Though, it depends on how much free time I have, though in a few months I finish college and will be, essentially, unemployed with nothing going until I get a job, so I'll have plenty of free time (being that, looking for jobs is a lot easier and less time consuming then college courses with buttloads of assignment work).


End file.
